Anima vitale vinculum
by karura999
Summary: Una nueva profecía es descubierta por Trelawney Sibil, pero esta vez involucra a los dos alumnos más controversiales de Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. En esta profecía ambos participarán en un ritual milenario y ancestral que cambiará sus vidas radicalmente. Disponible capítulo 25: De momento estan a salvo, pero...
1. capítulo 1: Los recuerdos de Hermione

_Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... en, las miles de posibilidades existentes._

 _Advertencias: Este es un fanfic de chico x chico, con contenido erótico semi explícito y Mpreg (embarazo masculino) si no te agrada este tipo de lecturas y has llegado hasta aquí, es mejor que no continúes leyendo._

 _ **Anima Vitale Vinculum.**_

 _"Ritual ancestral espontaneo: Anima Vitale Vinculum (Enlace vital del alma)_

 _Prefacio:_

 _La magia, es un recordatorio eterno, poderoso y firme del lazo sagrado que nos une al aliento de vida, el cual fue generado por el primer sentimiento._

 _Cuando el recordatorio se vuelve cada vez más fino, da paso al olvido, la magia comienza a desaparecer, en consecuencia, el entendimiento se vuelve cada vez más complicado y lento..._

 _Pero el aliento de vida es muy sabio y cada cierto tiempo, elige a dos seres, llenándolos de cualidades inusuales y fascinantes, estas características dadas, les hará posible enlazar y canalizar su enorme poder ancestral, eternamente... incluso más allá de la muerte"_

Primer capítulo: "Los recuerdos de Hermione"

 _Hogwarts 1999... finales de otoño, últimos días de noviembre._

Los últimos rayos de sol otoñal, se asomaban débiles por entre los ventanales que daban a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione bajó lentamente las escaleras del cuarto de chicas, llevando entre sus brazos un antiguo libro de hojas amarillentas y gastadas, no tenía titulo, solo un círculo dorado, que llevaba dentro el símbolo de dos serpientes mordiéndose la cola en un ciclo infinito y ambas se entrelazaban formando una especie de número ocho horizontal.

La chica suspiró con una dolorosa sonrisa, sintiendo como sus emociones se debatían entre el alivio y la angustia. Se sentó cerca de una ventana, desde el que se veía un desteñido atardecer.

"¿Es que Harry nunca iba a dejar de meterse en problemas?"-pensaba frustrada la joven de cabellos castaños... y añadió una linea de pensamientos extra "-no solo son problemas... son: enormes problemas"

 _Hogwarts 1999 primavera, primeros días de septiembre._

Hermione recordaba que tuvo un presentimiento extraño cuando se bajó del expreso de Hogwarts, sentía que ese último año sería el más bizarro de todos, lo confirmaba por la tensión que se sentía dentro de los vagones cuando algún Slytherin caminaba por los pasillos. La guerra contra el señor oscuro había terminado, pero las cicatrices aún seguían abiertas.

Los días posteriores al comienzo de clases se convirtieron en una especie de cacería, varios estudiantes cegados por el odio se agrupaban a la salida de las mazmorras y allí esperaban a los Slytherin para acosarlos y embrujarlos. Habían bromas repugnantes que hacían que a Hermione se le revolviera el estómago de asco, horror e indignación, algunas se pasaban de peligrosas y dolorosas, así que para luchar contra la ola de rencor que caía sobre Hogwarts, les hizo jurar a sus amigos que jamás harían cosas crueles y ruines contra las serpientes, trató de hacerles entender que muchos de ellos no tuvieron otra opción que seguir a sus padres mortífagos, la directora McGonagall orgullosa de su sensatez, la apoyó en la propuesta.

Muchos fueron los que se sumaron a la campaña de ya no más guerras, otros tantos con sed de venganza por sus compañeros muertos, la rechazaron tajantemente, ganándose perdidas de puntos, castigos comunitarios y la ira de la directora que ya no sabía que más hacer para detener los acosos y las expulsiones de sus alumnos.

Ron lo juró a regañadientes, aún dolido por la perdida de su hermano, Ginny se resignó al ver que Ron y su novio también juraban, en realidad apoyaba a Hermione, todo había sido culpa del señor tenebroso y sus ideas egoístas, no de los alumnos obligados por sus padres.

En esos días de hostigamiento hacia los de Slytherin, Ginny había percibido algo diferente en Harry, no sabía bien que era, se le notaba distraído, la razón le decía que tal vez la guerra lo había hecho madurar, sin embargo, había algo más profundo... sentía una corazonada... eso pensaba, mientras notaba como la mirada de su novio se dirigía de reojo por la mesa de los Slytherin, mientras los estudiantes de otras casas, volteaban otra vez el desayuno de Malfoy en el suelo... si hubiera prestado más atención a los puños temblorosos de Harry bajo la mesa, hubiera notado su furia... como sí lo había hecho Hermione.

La chica de cabellos castaños sabía que la anterior batalla había dejado a Harry destrozado, perdió a muchos amigos, pero eso no le había impedido ver más allá del dolor, en el bando contrario también estaban sufriendo... no todo era blanco y negro, había una larga escala de grises que considerar y eso él lo entendía más que nadie, recordaba cuando Harry le había contado que durante el verano, había entrado accidentalmente a una capilla muggle y había encontrado una biblia abandonada en el suelo, la levantó y echó una ojeada leyendo algunos versículos, todos hablaban curiosamente acerca de perdonar al enemigo... irremediablemente pensó en la familia Malfoy, quienes serían sentenciados individualmente en la corte.

Narcissa Malfoy había salido libre por no llevar la marca y por cooperar con Harry Potter, cuando tenía que comprobar su muerte. Lucius no sufrió la misma suerte por poseer la marca y afirmar que realmente había estado de parte del señor oscuro, gracias al veriseratum que le dieron a tomar para que hablara con la verdad, en cambio, Draco Malfoy estaba literalmente con un pie afuera de Azkaban y otro dentro... le habían dado una última oportunidad, a pesar de tener la marca tenebrosa. Harry acudió como testigo y había dado testimonio, de que Malfoy lo había intentado ayudar en varias ocasiones, a pesar del miedo de traicionar a su familia y el miedo de que Voldemort descubriera sus ocultas intensiones.

Después de deliberar se dio el veredicto, el cual fue: libertad condicional fuera de la fortaleza de Azkaban, restricción de salidas fuera de las fronteras de Hogwarts y embargo de todos sus bienes monetarios, su madre y él deberían sobrevivir con una módica subvención del ministerio...

Granger aún recordaba los ojos tristes de Harry tras salir de la audiencia, ella estaba con Ron, en las afueras del juzgado esperando poder ayudar con los testimonios, él les había dicho que Draco Malfoy tenía libertad condicional y que continuaría sus estudios en Hogwarts protegido de los mortífagos rezagados, si bien era una buena noticia, la tensión en Harry le hacía deducir que el castillo no sería el lugar más seguro para mantenerlo... literalmente lo estaban arrojando a los leones.

A toda la situación anterior, a Hermione se le sumó otra preocupación que le había dado un verdadero quebradero de cabeza, una nueva profecía...

Hace meses que Ginny Weasley venía soñando con dos oroboros* entrelazadas, comiéndose la cola, las serpientes la miraban con rechazo diciéndole "tú no eres apta, él está destinado a enlazarse perpetuamente a otra alma, la magia ancestral así lo ha decidido" luego veía a su novio Harry alejándose fríamente de ella, adentrándose en un oscuro bosque.

Cuando los sueños se volvieron más aterradores Ginny no pudo más y le contó a Hermione, ambas se pusieron a investigar en la clase de historia de la magia, en la de runas antiguas y en la biblioteca para ver si había algún dibujo parecido al que la pelirroja había soñado... pero no lo encontraban... no tenían ninguna pista de lo que podrían significar los repetitivos sueños, pero un día en la clase de adivinación ocurrió algo extraño.

La profesora Trewlaney había pasado revisando cada bola de cristal, se detuvo con cautela en la esfera del chico albo, se mostró asombrada e incrédula al examinar la figura que se dibujaba dentro de ella, luego miró profundamente a los ojos plateados de su alumno, como si quisiera encontrar algo en el fondo de ellos, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo, alejándose y revisando las demás esferas dejando al muchacho confuso, tal vez era cierto que la profesora estaba loca, pensó.

Cuando llegó a la esfera de Harry, literalmente saltó de conmoción... ¿que había descubierto Trewlaney? allí había gato encerrado, era como aquella vez cuando la profesora había desvelado la profecía de que el joven de la cicatriz derrotaría a Voldemort.

Al continuar observando todo en secreto, la mente hábil de Hermione se puso a trabajar conectando las piezas y engranajes a una velocidad sorprendente, como siempre, a ella no se le escapaba nada.

Al parecer la maestra de adivinación estaba ocultando una reciente profecía... que para variar, parecía involucrar no solo a su amigo, si no que a Malfoy también, lo notó cuando la mirada de la profesora se clavó aturdida en ambos y luego soltó un cántico ridículo, cambiando rápidamente de tema, pero Hermione no era tonta, a Trewlaney se le notaba la ansiedad a leguas, sabía perfectamente que ocultaba algo de proporciones alarmantes ¿pero tan importante sería que no podía revelarlo?...

Al terminar la clase, la castaña le dijo a sus amigos que la esperaran en el comedor, que había olvidado algo, ellos al final accedieron desconfiados, ¿en que líos estaría metida Hermione? se comportaba raro desde hace meses y se lo pasaba en la biblioteca cuchicheando con Ginny.

Pidió hablar con la maestra en privado, terminaría sacándole la verdad a punta de veriseratum si era necesario, esta había rechazado la petición y hacía amago de escaparse con la excusa de que llegaría tarde a una reunión del profesorado, pero la chica fue directo al grano.

-"¿que fue lo que vio en las esferas de Harry y Malfoy profesora? usted vio algo, lo sé"-le recriminó.

-"señorita Granger, veo que lo ha descubierto, pero como verá... no puedo decirlo, la magia de esta profecía es tan antigua como la primera magia existente, si lo dijera, las personas involucradas estarían pendientes a cada momento y no estarían dispuestos a que la magia obre... por favor mantengamos esto en secreto, a pesar de los signos que vea a diario, hágase la que no sabe, todo debe ocurrir con naturalidad..."-susurró casi la mujer conteniendo la emoción mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

"¿es... sobre... oroboros entrelazados?"-se había atrevido a preguntar en el mismo tono susurrante.

-"los oroboros son símbolos de un lazo fuerte, perpetuo y sagrado"-le respondió, como si estuviera recitando un poema.

-"¿es eso lo que vio en las esferas?... un lazo perpetuo... ¡oh por favor! no me diga que ellos..."-Hermione se vio silenciada abruptamente.

-"shhhh"-Trewlaney hizo una cautelosa señal de silencio y después sonrió con complicidad.

-"déjelo estar señorita Granger, lo que la magia decide no podemos evitarlo, será positivo, el cambio vendrá con ellos, no es para hacerles daño, será para bien, así que quédese tranquila, pero si todavía tiene dudas busque en la sección más alta de rituales espontáneos en la parte superior de la biblioteca, un libro sin nombre con dos oroboros y el ritual más poderoso de todos... y dígale a la señorita Weasley que deje ir, que un corazón cálido vendrá pronto y no será el del señor Potter"-la joven tragó saliva... otro asunto con el que lidiar... el corazón roto de Ginny.

Cuando Hermione había ido a buscar el libro a la biblioteca recordó que no tenía titulo, así que no sabía como pedirlo, frustrada tuvo que recitar hechizos levitantes para sacar cada uno y ver si tenían las serpientes entrelazadas, cuando pasó alrededor de una hora, llegó Luna usando un hechizo de levitación para poner el texto que había estado leyendo en su lugar... Hermione curiosa, detuvo el misterioso libro en el aire y miró a la muchacha aturdida, ¡por merlín era el que estaba buscando!

La rubia siguió sonriendo y lo único que dijo fue... -"algo grande va a pasar... ya sabes... los oroboros que están sobre Harry y Draco, están empezando a girar"-desde entonces, Luna y ella se habían vuelto confidentes acerca de esa profecía.

La mirada de Hermione seguía en la ventana mientras evocaba sus memorias desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts ese año.

-esta ocurriendo ¿verdad?-preguntó la rubia con la mirada fija en el sol que se escondía a lo lejos.

-si y es abrumante- susurró Hermione, apretando más contra su pecho el libro enigmático sin nombre.

-ya pasará... solo hay que esperar a que el ritual acabe.

-puedes decirlo fácilmente, porque tu lazo de conexión con Harry no es tan fuerte, pero Ginny, Ron y yo... que hemos estado a su lado todo el tiempo... nos está afectando...-dijo mirando escaleras arriba, mientras recordaba como Ron se había ido a los dormitorios, enfadado...

Hermione lo había escuchado discutir con Harry, luego de que éste recibiera un patronus por parte de Blaise Zabini, suplicándole que saliera a buscar a Draco quien estaba decidido a salir de Hogwarts para rescatar a su madre, el pelirrojo le alegó que era una trampa y trató de obstruirle la pasada hacia la dama gorda, pero Harry en desesperación lo empujó con un hechizo aturdidor logrando escapar finalmente, dejándolo con un agrio sentimiento de frustración y traición.

Al escuchar la contienda, Ginny entró por el umbral pidiendo explicaciones, pero ya era tarde ¿donde estaba Harry? preguntó y Hermione fue la que la puso al tanto.

Ginny había reaccionado llorando de frustración y rabia, quería salir del colegio para detener a Harry de su intento de ser el salvador del mundo otra vez, no quería que se arriesgara más, especialmente por gente como Malfoy ¿por que con él de todas las personas? ¿por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo a su suerte? ¿por qué tenía que ir a salvarlo de las bromas y golpizas de los que querían vengarse?

Estaba furiosa porque sentía a su novio cada vez más lejos, porque parecía obsesionado con el hecho de perdonar a su rival, porque veía que de pronto su sonrisa ya no se la dedicaba a ella, sino a él.

En todos los desayunos, los almuerzos y las cenas Harry estaba ausente... se la pasaba en la enfermería cuidando de quien había sido un imbécil cretino, curando sus heridas, compartiendo las comidas, estudiando juntos, charlando juntos como nunca lo habían hecho en sus vidas, Ginny Weasley lo comprendió entonces... las palabras en sus sueños... "tú no eres apta, él está destinado a enlazarse a otra alma, la magia ancestral así lo ha decidido", mientras pensaba estas cosas, Hermione le explicaba que la madre de Malfoy estaba en el hospital de san Mungo recuperándose de un ataque por parte de los mortífagos que aún quedaban dispersos por Inglaterra, le contó que era probable que quisieran asesinarla esa misma noche y que Harry había hablado con algunos aurores conocidos para que le hicieran el favor de protegerla, pero Malfoy desconfiaba de ellos y era esa la razón por la que estaba tan desesperado como para salir de Hogwarts...

Cuando Hermione le preguntó que es lo que habría hecho en el lugar de Malfoy, Ginny se quedó muda, de pronto la idea de perder a su madre le resultó insoportable y buscó consuelo en los brazos de Hermione, que la apañó hasta que el efecto del hechizo de ensoñación la hiciera dormir profundamente.

Hermione volvió de sus recientes recuerdos al escuchar la voz de Lovegood inusualmente seria.

-puede que no estemos sintiendo con la misma intensidad, pero es un hecho de que estamos todos conectados por un lazo luminoso que no había visto antes, incluso los torposoplos parecen afectados por... este llamado "aliento de vida"-le contestó Luna sintiéndose algo sobrecogida por el estado de su amiga.

-duele-Confesó Hermione con lágrimas que ya bajaban por su rostro sin poder contenerlas, sentía un dolor quemante en el fondo de su pecho, un dolor que le pertenecía a Harry... y a Malfoy...

-ya pasará... ya pasará-le decía la rubia sobándole la espalda intentando consolarla.

Solamente la directora McGanogal, la profesora Trewlaney, Luna, Hermione y algunas criaturas mágicas, sabían acerca de la profecía, también sabían de las señales del ritual que se estaban presentando en el ánimo del castillo, todos parecían irritados, angustiados y ansiosos, incluso los fantasmas y personajes de los cuadros, era una suerte que ya hubieran dado el toque de queda y que los alumnos estuvieran dentro de sus casas correspondientes, evitando así una posible contienda masiva.

En alguna parte del libro se señalaba que el aliento de vida era tan poderoso que amplificaba y expandía a su alrededor las emociones y sentimientos de los canales escogidos, era esa la razón probable de que se sintieran de la nada, tan afligidos.

En las mazmorras Zabini, Pancy y Nott se paseaban de un lado a otro como si quisieran hacer un agujero en el suelo, hace unos instantes habían tratado de impedir que Draco saliera de las mazmorras, pero habían fallado de manera desastrosa, Zabini todavía se sobaba la mandíbula por el violento golpe que Draco le había propinado con el afán de soltarse de su agarre... con tristeza recordaba las palabras que había gritado al salir por la puerta. "ustedes no saben como me siento, ni siquiera son mis verdaderos amigos, nunca los he tenido, ni nunca los tendré"

-¿como se atreve?-siseó el moreno sulfurado.

-Blaise, lo dijo sin pensar, no te lo tomes a pecho-dijo la chica Slytherin suspirando angustiada.

-han pasado casi quince minutos ¿crees que Potter recibió el patronus?-cortó Nott, preocupado mientras invocaba un "tempus"

-supongo que sí, a menos que... no quiera ayudarnos-volvió a suspirar Pancy caminando mas a prisa de un lado a otro.

-razones le sobran, le estamos pidiendo un favor bastante difícil después de todo-dijo Blaise derrotado.

-le mandaría mil patronus y se lo pediría de rodillas jugándome todo el orgullo si fuera necesario, pero haría absolutamente cualquier cosa con tal de impedir que vaya a Azkaban... lo juró-lloró Pancy deteniéndose al fin, el par de chicos se acercó a la muchacha sintiendo su tristeza, no serían capaces de ver a su Dragón pudriéndose tras las rejas de ese horrible lugar... la abrazaron dándole consuelo y calmándola con frases tranquilizadoras.

De pronto, una luz blanca iluminó el lugar, era un patronus... un ciervo con las astas enormes, la voz de Harry se escuchó en la habitación.

-acabo de verlo entrando en el bosque prohibido, iré a por él ¿como puede ser tan cabezota? ¡le dije que su madre estaría a salvo por Merlín!-bramó Harry y luego agregó-no sé cuanto tiempo me tarde, pero no se preocupen en vano, lo traeré de vuelta, sea como sea- y el mensaje se desvaneció dejando a los tres con el alma en un hilo.

-eso esperamos, Potter, te lo dejamos a ti.

 _continuará..._

Aclaraciones:

 _* oroboros: símbolo presente en varias escrituras de culturas antiguas, con la forma de una serpiente mordiendose la cola, más información en: ._

 _Imagen del oroboro en la portada del libro que sostenía Hermione: . /__


	2. Capítulo 2: Sanación de canales

**_He aquí un nuevo capítulo, he estado escribiendo continuamente, escuchando música de un coro llamado anuna, que me ha inspirado a la hora de escribir, también he estado escuchando música del pianista: Chad lawson y Clannad, la experiencia de leer este fic con música los llevará a otro nivel, lo digo por experiencia propia. (buscar en youtube o en spotify)_**

 ** _Desde ya quisiera agradecer a las personas que están siguiendo esta hufflepuff historia mágica:_**

 ** _Christine C, Jess Granger S, Boogo y susigabi... muchas gracias!_**

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... en las miles de posibilidades existentes

 _"Primera parte del ritual:_

 _II Sanación de los canales:_

 _Esta es, de por si, la parte más importante del ritual, la sanación muchas veces lleva dolor, será necesaria la honestidad y la confrontación, para dejar expuestas las capas del alma que posiblemente estén manchadas de negatividad, así como también sentimientos enraizados y auto destructivos, este desprendimiento de emociones dejará heridas al rojo vivo, las cuales sanarán a medida que el vórtice_ _se expanda, dejando pasar la magia sanadora y regeneradora del aliento de vida... Para finalizar, de manera simbólica deberán intercambiar un elemento personal y destruirlo"_

En el bosque prohibido...

-no puedo soportarlo un segundo más Potter... no quiero estar aquí sabiendo que mi madre peligra, ¡me iré así que no me detengas! ¡apartate!-ordenó con altanería.

-¡no! no voy a dejar que tires por la borda todo lo que hemos hecho para impedir que vayas a Azkaban, ¿sabes lo que pasará si abandonas Hogwarts ahora? ¡no seas estúpido Malfoy!-Harry hizo el intento de tranquilizarse, aún cuando por dentro quería solo golpearlo, ¡era tan terco como una mula!

-¿estúpido? ponte en mis zapatos un momento e imagina lo que estoy sintiendo, harías lo mismo si fuera tu madre la que peligra-agregó a regañadientes, "puto manipulador", pensaba Harry, ahí estaba otra vez haciendo uso de su persuasión de serpiente para hacer lo que se le daba la regalada gana, pero no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

-si eso me ocurriera a mi, ten por seguro de que tendría a Hermione y a Ron atándome a una silla, es bueno contar con amigos que impidan que la jodas ¿no?

-no te creas mi amigo solo por haber cruzado unas cuantas palabras por los pasillos Potter -atacó con sorna.

-¿cuentan también los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas cerca del lago negro? ¿las salvadas de clase? ¿las veces que he tenido que decirte que tus pesadillas eran solo pesadillas? oh! ¿que tal aquella vez cuando te salvé de que un caldero de agua hirviendo te cayera sobre el cuerpo? ¿y cuando los de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor te humillaron desnudándote en el patio? ¿quién fue el que estuvo ahí apoyándote, he? ¡si no me consideras amigo después de tantas cosas, estas bien ciego tengo que decir!-el niño que vivió, estaba furioso... muy... furioso.

Harry creía que las cosas iban mejorando entre ellos, al menos habían pasado de gruñidos y monosílabos, a horas de charla y bromas en solo unos cuantos meses, para él, eso era más que suficiente como prueba de su naciente amistad, pero parece que él no estaba pensando lo mismo, estaba desilusionado, dolido; los últimos días el rubio no hacía más que evitarlo, provocándole ansiedad... y ahora para lo único que podían encontrarse frente a frente, era para discutir.

-¡oh! san Potter, el gran héroe del jodido mundo mágico esta intentando salvarme otra vez, ¡démosle todos un puto aplauso! ¿te llena eso de orgullo? ¿maldito egoísta?-bufó con mala leche intentando provocarle, todavía no, pero casi... casi.

-mira Malfoy, ellos me prometieron que cuidarían de ella, estoy seguro de que no la dejarán sola-habló suavemente, contando mentalmente hasta diez para controlar la ira.

-eres tan ingenuo que me repugnas, ¿no viste sus caras de desprecio? nadie va a ir a defenderla... a esos aurores les importa un carajo que este herida, dejarán entrar a los mortífagos a posta y después... y después se inventaran un accidente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Skeeter y toda su mierda de prensa profética.

-¡no seas paranoico Malfoy! en primer lugar...

-¡en primer lugar nada! ¡no voy a escucharte! ¡ahora quitate del medio si no quieres que te reviente a crucius!-amenazó.

-...¿serías capás?...¿¡serías capás después de todo!?-exclamó dejando que su magia explotara, haciendo crujir las últimas hojas otoñales que aún no caían de los árboles.

-...apartate Potter -dijo Malfoy después de retarlo con la mirada.

-no, no dejaré que te pudras en Azkaban... ¡te quedarás aquí conmigo ¿me oíste?!-lanzó con decisión y un atisbo de preocupación que Malfoy pudo percibir.

-¡tu no entiendes nada!-Draco sacó su varita amenazándolo, Harry también sacó la suya en defensa propia, trató por todos los medios de evitar una batalla campal innecesaria entre ambos, lo que menos quería era dañarle...

Recuerdos del año pasado llenaron su mente, había usado el sectumsempra, no, definitivamente él no quería eso, no otra vez.

Se había quedado tan absorto recordando a Draco desangrándose por su culpa, que no se dio cuenta de cuando el susodicho aprovechó la situación para iniciar su huida.

-¡expelliarmus!-recitó el rubio haciendo que la varita en la mano de Harry volara por los aires, desarmándolo.

Contrario a lo que pensaba Harry, Malfoy ni siquiera lo contraatacó, si no que pasó totalmente de él, corriendo en dirección al oeste del bosque prohibido, sus intenciones ahora eran más que claras, estaba intentando salir del perímetro protegido de Hogwarts para poder usar un hechizo de aparición que lo trasladara a San Mungo o usar algún tipo de tele transportador que lo lleve hasta allí.

-¡accio varita!-gritó Harry reaccionando tan rápido como su cuerpo podía.

Corrió a través del oscuro y tenebroso bosque, adentrándose cada vez por senderos más estrechos, encontrándose con ramas y una densa niebla que le impedía divisar lo que tuviera metros adelante.

-¡Malfoy!-volvió a gritar Harry desesperado, pudiendo alcanzar a ver una cabellera rubia moverse cada vez que tocaba un rayo de luna.

Draco casi se sintió alcanzado, faltaba tan poco para llegar fuera de la frontera, solo un poco más y podría salvar a su madre aun a costa de su libertad o de su propia vida.

Miró hacia atrás divisando a un agitado Potter y justo a un costado de él, vio un árbol inclinado como si estuviese a punto de partirse por la mitad en cualquier momento, no lo pensó dos veces y apuntó al centro.

-¡reducto!-conjuró partiendo el tronco, obstruyéndole el camino al moreno, que gruñó de nuevo su nombre con más rabia si podía.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó enfadado y añadió-¡orvis!-apuntando la varita contra el árbol destrozado frente suyo y éste desapareció en un torbellino, rápidamente lanzó un "inmovilus" en dirección a su objetivo, pero el Slytherin hábilmente repelió el conjuro con "protego"

-¡expulso!-gritó Draco expulsando al chico de la cicatriz por los aires, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda al chocar contra el tronco de un grueso árbol, el mago de anteojos cayó aturdido al suelo.

El Dragón al verlo herido, de pronto no sabía porqué estaba sintiendo como si el aire se le acabara...

Harry que intentaba recuperarse de la caída, se levantó como pudo alcanzando su varita, le apuntó mirándole suplicante como si le dijera "por favor, no vayas", mientras el chico Slytherin retrocedía aterrado intentando recordar algún hechizo que lo inmovilizara sin lastimarlo... ¿a quien quería engañar? ya ni rastro de odio le quedaba por Potter, solo un dolor insoportable que posiblemente le acompañaría hasta que diera el último respiro.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS! ¡QUEDATE AHÍ!-exclamó Draco apuntándole con la varita mientras sus manos temblaban como gelatina.

"tengo que hacer algo para detenerlo... pero ¿que?" pensaba el muchacho Gryffindor contemplando a Draco que estaba totalmente a la defensiva, miró su propia varita y entonces un engranaje se activó en su mente.

De pronto, como si ambos se hubieran sincronizado, lanzaron el mismo hechizo.

-¡expelliarmus!-las varitas de ambos habían salido disparadas a muchos metros de distancia, el primero que conjurara un "accio varita" podría inmovilizar al otro en tan solo unos segundos... pero ya era suficiente, debían cortar de raíz el circulo vicioso que los estaba obligando a jugar al gato y al ratón, tenía que ser en ese mismo instante.

-¡accio varita Draco Malfoy!

-¡accio varita Harry Potter!

Gritaron a la vez llamando la varita del contrario, sorprendiéndose luego al percatarse que ambos pretendían la misma táctica, era como si se hubieran leído la mente.

-¡no te atrevas Malfoy! o voy a hacer lo mismo con tu varita...-siseó Potter viendo como Malfoy comenzaba a doblar la suya para partirla en dos.

-¡anda, hazlo! ¡estoy esperando por ver tu máscara hipócrita cayéndose, seguro que me ayudaste para guardar las apariencias, para que te siguieran tratando como la mierda héroe que eres!

-¡¿qué?! ¿qué dijiste? ¿has estado dudando de mi todo este tiempo? ¿no creíste en mi ni una sola vez?-masculló indignado, sintiendo que no podía aguantar tanta impotencia.

¡CRACK!

El sonido del crack de las varitas se escuchó en el silencio... la luz de la luna los iluminaba cada vez con más fuerza haciéndolos parecer como espectros en la noche, y más aún con la ira cargada en el ambiente junto con la magia fulminante creando estelas a su alrededor.

Draco no vio venir el puño que se estrelló contra su mandíbula izquierda.

-¡GRANDÍSIMO IMBESIL! ¡¿tanto te cuesta rebajar un poco tu maldito ego como para pensar que estaría burlándome de ti?! ¡¿no pensaste en la posibilidad de que iba a apostar a todo por ti, QUE METERÍA LAS MANOS AL FUEGO POR TI ?! ¡te habríamos ayudado y a tus padres, maldita sea! ¡PERO TU JODIDO ORGULLO!-escupió Harry contemplando los ojos plateados de Malfoy ardiendo en odio, a pesar de la cruda sonrisa que se asomaba en sus pálidos labios.

-¡jajaja no me hagas reír Potter! nadie en su sano juicio habría ayudado a un Malfoy con un mortífago como padre... ni siquiera tú... ADMÍTELO... sentirías vergüenza de amistarte con alguien como yo-se burló el rubio dejando entrever la amargura.

-¡¿y tú que sabes?! ¡basándote en suposiciones sin haberlo intentado! rindiendote antes de tiempo y siempre huyendo de los malditos problemas, ¿¡porque no los enfrentaste!? ¿¡porque aceptaste que te marcaran!? ¡SOLO ERES UN PATÉTICO Y ARRASTRADO COBARDE, SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO!-bramó Potter agarrándolo de la túnica para estamparlo con furia contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¡SI, LO SOY! ¡SOY UN COBARDE Y QUE! ¡ESTABA JODIDO DE MIEDO MALDITA SEA! ¡TENIA MIEDO DE MORIR, DE VER DESAPARECER A MI FAMILIA, DE QUE ME DIERAS LA ESPALDA AUN SI TE LO SUPLICABA DE RODILLAS! ¡JAMÁS ME HUBIERAS CREÍDO POTTER! ¡NO CUANDO DURANTE SEIS AÑOS TE TRATÉ COMO UNA MIERDA! ¡NO ME MERECÍA TU BONDAD! ¡NO ME LO MERECÍA!-Draco estaba hecho un lío, la furia había dejado salir atropelladamente sus palabras y ahora no podía detenerse, ¡al diablo todo!, necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara de una vez por todas, sobre todo él.

-En aquella época, antes de saber sobre el oscuro pasado de mi padre y su legado para conmigo, yo no sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, estaba confiado dentro de mi burbuja, en esos días era un completo ignorante que se creía el dueño del mundo, no imaginaba que algún día podría perder a mi familia, eso pensaba hasta que lo conocí Potter, cuando lo conocí a él... al innombrable...-El joven temblando como una hoja titubeó... la expresión shockeada que Harry le daba, tampoco estaba ayudando, pero a pesar de los recuerdos dolorosos continuó, necesitaba urgentemente dejar salir el veneno que lo estaba destruyéndolo por dentro.

-Todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza... y entonces comprendí que yo no era más que una simple marioneta, guiada por siglos de tradiciones y creencias absurdas, fue ahí que me acorde de todas las veces... que te saqué en cara la muerte de tus padres, fue ahí que entendí lo doloroso que debió haber sido que te lo recordaran a cada instante, y sobre todo un idiota como yo diciéndote crueldades horribles... y aun así tu..-el nudo que tenía en la garganta le estaba impidiendo continuar... dolía tanto, desvió la mirada intentando parpadear para disipar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, con la voz rota de dolor continuó su confesión ante un muchacho de anteojos que lo veía con... ¿lástima?

-Aun así tú, te jugaste el título como salvador del mundo mágico y nos ayudaste a madre y a mi en la corte... ¿como puedes ser así Potter? ¿como puedes hacer tanto por mi después de todo lo que te hice? no hay manera... de que pueda pagarte ¿por qué te preocupas por un sucio bastardo como yo?-se quebró el muchacho pálido dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su acongojado rostro. Harry no estaba muy lejos de sentirse como su compañero, su corazón latía desbocado y luchaba para contener los sollozos que trataba de ahogar en su garganta, no obstante, hace rato que sus lágrimas silenciosas habían caído dibujando surcos por su nariz y mejillas.

Draco Malfoy sabía que el otro muchacho no podía hablar por mucho que quisiera, porque estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, rompería en llanto y era probable que él también se rindiera, "que injusto" pensó de pronto, sintiendo que ese dolor en el alma de los dos debía ser compartido y no sufrido por separado, con ese pensamiento reunió todo el valor que podía una serpiente como él, tenía miedo de moverse y las manos le temblaban, pero la fragilidad de su ex rival lo llamaba como si se tratara de la magia más pura, poderosa y ancestral tirando de él, haciéndolo avanzar hasta quedar frente suyo, si, a un palmo de narices.

-Perdóname...-le susurró con voz temblorosa, preparándose para la peor reacción.

Harry se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó pedir perdón, levantó la mirada perdiéndose en sus ojos de fantasía y le pareció que el tiempo se detenía mientras su corazón comenzaba a agitarse rápido, muy rápido... jamás había experimentado algo tan simple con tanta intensidad, se sentía aturdido con el sonido de su propio latir zumbándole en los oídos y solo pudo reaccionar cuando lo vio morderse los labios de frustración, al no tener ninguna respuesta suya.

-perdoname por todas esas veces... que te lastime... yo... recién... no quise decir... - sin dejarlo terminar Harry lo envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza, ya no aguantaba escuchar su voz rota de dolor pidiéndole perdón.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de la boca del chico rubio al sentir esa muestra de afecto, algo dentro de él se quebró dejando que todas sus emociones contenidas se desbordaran, sin más se aferró a él tanto como pudo y lloró.

Harry al oírlo se sintió tan sobrecogido, que no pudo evitar acompañarlo en su pena.

El bosque era confidente y taciturno esa noche, ni las criaturas se atrevían a interrumpir tan intimo momento, lo único que se escuchaba, eran los sollozos de ambos chicos que se encontraban abrazados y arrodillados sobre las hojas caídas, ambos se hallaban heridos y cansados de fingir ser fuertes, cuando en realidad estaban rotos y lo único que deseaban era sentir, vivir plenamente... y amar.

Draco dejó que él lo envolviera por completo entre sus protectores brazos, todo de pronto le parecía tan irreal... Potter estremeciéndose en llanto contra el hueco de su clavícula, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas mojándole la camisa, mientras irónicamente hacía lo mismo en el cuello contrario, llegó a pensar de que aun seguía durmiendo en su habitación y seguía soñando... pero el surco de caricias que pasó cerca de sus vertebras le envió una sacudida placentera que le gritaba lo contrario... aquello era real.

Las manos de Harry acariciaban la fina espalda del rubio con extrema ternura, tratando de reconfortarlo, de hacerle saber que estaría allí, que no lo dejaría solo, en respuesta, Draco intentó acariciar la suya con sus temblorosos dedos, los movimientos eran algo torpes, pero el moreno sonrió cautivado, pues el gesto le pareció demasiado lindo para provenir de alguien como él, era como para no creerlo.

La paz del Slytherin, se vio algo interrumpida por la visión de un Harry siendo acosado por alumnos de diferentes casas; La causa: estar con alguien como él, un mortífago, una escoria dentro del mundo mágico, esos pensamientos de culpa lo hicieron bajar a la tierra y querer cortar el lazo que tan fuertemente lo estaba uniendo a ese ser tan especial.

-si quieres, mañana puedes hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, ... podrías... decirle a todos que me odias y que jamás... te acercarías a un mortífago como yo y... -suplicó dejando caer un par más de lágrimas rebeldes de impotencia.

-¡Por favor para!-gritó Potter tomándolo de los brazos con fuerza, recibiendo un quejido del rubio que lo hizo reaccionar.

Lo soltó sintiéndose avergonzado por haberse comportado como una bestia furibunda, pero es que no podía reaccionar de otra manera, no cuando el otro seguía pensando que lo llevaría hasta la mismísima inquisición solo por que se habían dado un abrazo.

Harry respiró profundo invocando a su paciencia y luego se aclaró la voz para agregar en un susurro cohibido- ...que... cosas dices...-esbozó un intento de sonrisa que le salió triste-no podría odiarte ni aunque tuvieses que matarme.

-sinceramente... preferiría morir antes de tener que pasar por algo así de nuevo, no pude hacerlo con Dumbledor... menos podría hacerlo contigo-el moreno contempló la belleza de sus ojos de plata volviéndose dos lagunas cristalinas.

-no sé si podría perdonarte... si hicieras eso...-le dijo Harry.

-que cosa...

-abandonarme.

Un extenso silencio se abrió paso entre ambos jóvenes que no dejaban de observarse profundamente el uno al otro... lo anterior parecía haber sido un intento de confesión o así lo habían entendido, sin duda las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar el remolino de emociones que estaban sintiendo, así que callaron disfrutando de aquella proximidad tan íntima, tan significativa...

El ambiente de aquél lugar nocturno que los acogía estaba en armonía con sus emociones, las luciérnagas comenzaron a aparecer, la luz de la luna les iluminaba en las penumbras, el aroma a madre selva que estaban enredadas en las cortezas de algunos árboles, llenaron sus pulmones relajándolos... estaban rodeados de magia por arriba de sus cabezas y por debajo de sus pies.

La mano de Harry se posó en el pecho de Draco, sintiendo el agitado latido de su corazón en la palma, el rubio hizo lo mismo sintiendo la conexión instantánea de sus magias, los latidos del corazón de Harry se sentían como si fueran parte de los suyos.

El calor que manaba de sus rostros se apreciaba tan tentador y confortable que se les hacía imposible alejarse, sentían como si fueran un par de imanes que se atraían conectándose con una fuerza arrolladora que no habían sentido nunca antes.

-te perdono-susurró Harry a milímetros de aquella boca mojada de lágrimas, que se entreabría para dejar salir un tímido suspiro de alivio.

Los ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente a medida que rotaban sus rostros y acortaban la escasa distancia que había entre ellos, en el momento que sus labios hicieron contacto... el aliento vital los llenó.

Continuará...

 ** _Aclaraciones : Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, hasta el próximo y no olviden dejarme comentarios, un abrazo enorme._**


	3. capítulo 3: Enlazamiento de núcleos

**_Hola que tal!_**

 ** _Por fin después de una semana he podido subir el tercer capítulo, he estado enferma y no he podido usar el notebook por unos días, otro asunto que debo tocar es que debo admitir que tendré que modificar algunos rangos de edad para que puedan seguir leyendo la historia, si bien no son escenas tan fuertes como violación o daño sexual, son bastante eróticas y explicitas, no quiero ganarme algún baneo innecesario poniendo que la historia es para mayores de 13 cuando es para mayores de 15 o 18… espero que puedan entender que si van a seguir leyendo es bajo su responsabilidad, gracias desde ya por leer esta aclaración y bueno, ¡es hora de comenzar el capítulo 3! ¡que lo disfruten!_**

 ** _Pistas de audio recomendadas:_**

 ** _When you love someone (james TW)_**

 ** _Hero (family of the year)_**

 ** _Stay the night (zedd/haylei williams)_**

 ** _When we where young (adele)_**

Capítulo Tercero: "Enlazamiento de núcleos"

 _"Segunda parte del ritual:_

 _II Enlazamiento de núcleos:_

 _Una vez llevado a cabo la primera parte del ritual, y haber roto simbólicamente una pertenencia del contrario, los seres mágicos, podrán elegir la forma más adecuada de enlazamiento según les parezca, será una elección completamente libre y en la que consientes o no, ambas partes estarán de acuerdo._

 _El enlazamiento puede ir desde un simple toque o palabra conciliadora, hasta la fusión completa del ser._

 _Durante ese instante el aliento vital entrará por los canales de las almas y se propagará a través de ellos hacia el exterior, cualquier ser alcanzado por la magia canalizada experimentará progresivos cambios vitales de suma importancia y la sagrada luz de la luna en lo alto hará que todos puedan ser espectadores del aliento de vida materializándose para dejar testimonio sobre la faz de la tierra..."_

El vínculo que unía sus núcleos, comenzaba a tomar forma y se fortalecía a medida que sus sentimientos también lo hacían, permitiendo con ello que el aliento vital pudiera ser canalizado desbordándose como manantial de agua pura y saliendo al exterior hacia todas las direcciones, más allá del bosque, mucho más allá del lago, mucho más allá del castillo, los estudiantes de Hogwarts que aun estaban despiertos, veían incrédulos como el bosque entero brillaba cual aurora boreal... y les pareció tan hermoso que se emocionaron olvidando el porque estaban tristes o enfadados.

* * *

Ron no había podido dormir, aunque le costara admitirlo estaba preocupado por Harry, sin poder permanecer más tiempo tumbado en la cama, se levantó sintiendo mariposas en el estomago y una desesperada necesidad de contacto, sin dudarlo bajó la escalera de piedra que daba a la sala común, sorprendiéndose de ver que casi todos sus compañeros de casa estaban parados frente a los ventanales, contemplando lo que a su parecer, era la más majestuosa aurora boreal que hubiera visto en su vida.

-es hermoso…-susurró Hermione contemplando el iluminado bosque.

-las auroras boreales contienen magia que proviene del universo-agregó Luna con una mirada soñadora.

-¿crees que Harry… y el hurón hayan podido... contemplarlo también?-preguntó Ron en un susurro que solo Hermione pudo escuchar.

Ron en el fondo deseaba que su amigo hubiera detenido a Malfoy a tiempo, algo le decía que Harry no se perdonaría nunca si no lo conseguía y francamente no quería verlo en ese estado, era su preciado amigo.

-ellos están bien… lo sé… no me preguntes cómo… solo… lo sé…-dijo la castaña con seguridad sin dejar de sonreír, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte y una lágrima sensible caía.

Ron respiró profundo dejando entrar en sus pulmones la magia y se sintió curiosamente en paz… como si todo estuviera en orden y no hubiera nada que temer.

* * *

Ginny había despertado desorientada y exaltada, estaba sola en el cuarto de chicas. Con curiosidad se levantó a buscar de donde venía el resplandor que iluminaba la habitación desde afuera y se asomó a la ventana, impactada contempló el bosque lleno de estelas mágicas de colores, "Harry" fue el nombre que se le vino a la mente, de pronto, se encontró recordando el sueño que había tenido hace poco.

Soñaba que estaba dentro de alguien, escuchaba el acelerado ritmo del corazón de esa persona, cada vez más rápido y cada vez más violento, pero a la vez tan reconfortante y cálido, dentro de esa persona habían todo tipo de emociones, todo tipo de matices amables. Los sonidos parecían ahora disonantes, como si en vez de un corazón fueran dos, más emociones le llegaban de un lado a otro, cada vez más cautivantes y maravillosas, sin saber porque, se sintió tan pequeña, tan ajena que quiso llorar, pero la estela blanca de poder mágico que la atravesó al final, no la dejó sentir ningún tipo de dolor, lo único que podía tener permitido sentir, era un absoluto y profundo sentimiento de amor… y despertó.

"Estás tan lejos que no puedo alcanzarte Harry"- Pensaba Ginny con melancolía mientras estiraba su mano hacia un punto inexistente.

* * *

La Directora McGanogal se encontraba en su despacho junto a Sybill Trewlaney, contemplando lo mismo que sus alumnos. Minerva no pudo evitar suspirar, en lo que llevaba de vida había visto algo tan maravilloso y se estremeció al recordar que quienes estaban provocando semejante estela de poder eran sus dos alumnos más problemáticos.

-Esta comenzando… la gran magia ancestral es poderosa-dijo la profesora de adivinación.

-ciertamente lo es- reafirmó Dumbledor desde su retrato comiéndose un caramelo de limón.

La verdad era que McGanogal necesitaba respuestas ante la profecía recién descubierta y qué mejor opción que preguntarle a los retratos de Albus Dumbledor y Severus Snape.

-¿porqué no nos había dicho nada de esto?-se quejó Snape mirando indignado al cuadro de su izquierda.

-no es que lo hubiera sabido con exactitud, pero había algo en el par de muchachos que llamó mi atención, incluso desde que nacieron, sus canales… estaban demasiado refinados, muy pulidos…

-¿que va a pasar con ellos?-preguntó Minerva preocupada.

-la magia los escogió para un fin, no sabemos cual, solo puedo decir que experimentarán una magia diferente, muy antigua y es posible que el ministerio se muestre interesado.

-… se vienen problemas ¿verdad Albus?

-Estamos hablando de Potter, los problemas lo siguen a él-masculló Snape masajeando el puente de su nariz.

-le recuerdo que su ahijado también está metido en esto Severus- siseó la Directora, obteniendo un bufido como respuesta.

-etjum…-carraspeó el retrato del anciano -Bueno, de seguro que habrá problemas, pero la magia ancestral es muy sabia y siempre logra su cometido… todo estará bien, no temas por ellos, por ahora debemos dejarles disfrutar su despertar-las palabras de Albus eran tranquilizadoras al igual que la magia atávica que envolvía el castillo… y olvidándose del incierto futuro de los chicos, Minerva decidió creer, que todo estaría bien.

* * *

En un claro del bosque prohibido…

Ambos habían besado otros labios antes, pero nada se comparaba a lo que ahora estaban viviendo, ese beso dulce y tímido, se sentía tan mágico como estar besando el mismísimo cielo, tan reconfortante como un bálsamo curativo sanando sus heridas, tan lleno de sentimientos gratos y nobles. Estaban tan sumergidos en la paz que transmitía ese beso que no se percataban en absoluto de lo que les estaba ocurriendo, simplemente continuaron disfrutando del particular hormigueo que se propagaba a través de ese beso. Lo que había pasado de ser solo un apretón de labios, se transformó en un ir y venir de caricias entre lenguas apasionadas que buscaban fusionarse una con la otra, el deseo de unirse se propagó a través de sus cuerpos con afán inevitable. Se buscaban con la mirada, se tocaban y volvían a fundirse en apasionados besos que sonaban deliciosamente cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire.

De pronto Draco se detuvo con exasperación, Harry lo miró sin comprender, pero al instante suspiró de alivio cuando notó que le retiraba las gafas... ver borroso no sería un impedimento, sin duda que lo valía, entonces se sorprendió de que podía verlo perfectamente, maravillado con el descubrimiento, decidió dejar las preocupaciones para más tarde, ahora lo importante era continuar atendiendo esos labios suaves que podría besar por siempre… ¿desde cuando había comenzado a gustarle? ¿en que momento se volvió su ser más preciado? ¿importaba eso ahora? No, claro que no… lo importante era lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante… y estaba sintiendo que lo amaba…

"así que era eso… ese sentimiento que tenía al protegerte y acompañarte… yo te amo… yo te amo"-pensaba asombrado como si la verdad lo hubiera iluminado.

El pensamiento de Harry viajó por el vínculo que se había formado entre los dos hasta llegar al núcleo del rubio, que impresionado no hizo más que esconder su rostro sonrojado en el pecho contrario. Draco no sabía cómo, pero podía asegurar que el chico de la cicatriz lo amaba desde el fondo de su corazón y saber eso lo ponía eufórico, respiró agitadamente intentando controlarse, pero tal tarea le era sumamente difícil, puesto que cada vez que daba una bocanada, sus pulmones se llenaban del magnético olor de su piel. Porque estar cerca de él era desesperadamente incitante, tanto que se le hacía agua la boca de volver a besarlo, de sentir su lengua caliente rosando contra la suya, si era verdadero el sentimiento que le llegaba de su ser, entonces era preciso que supiera que él también le correspondía, que no era cosa del momento, si no algo mucho más profundo.

Harry extrañado por su nerviosa reacción, tomó su rostro entre sus manos con cariño, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos y casi se va de espaldas al ver la tierna expresión que tenía al avergonzarse, se veía tan adorable, simplemente sonrió embobado acariciando sus mejillas ruborizadas con la gema de sus dedos…

-Harry…-una deliciosa sensación lo envolvió cuando escuchó su nombre en ese suspiro, vio su semblante y en esa mirada plateada cargada de ansia había un mensaje imposible de ignorar, el cual le gritaba que quería fusionarse con él, fue casi como si mudamente le preguntara ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? y él tenía ya la respuesta, la suerte estaba echada.

Harry capturó sus temblorosos labios, recibiendo sus intensos sentimientos escondidos que llegaban con apremiante fuerza a través del cauce de su magia, en ese momento y más seguro que nunca, tuvo la certeza de que Draco también le amaba, profundamente… como a nadie más en su vida.

Se besaban con necesidad, abrazándose fuertemente y acariciándose como si no hubiera un mañana, las pálidas manos de Draco se habían enredado entre los suaves cabellos oscuros, las de Harry estaban bajo la capa palpándole la espalda, haciéndolo temblar de deseo con cada apretón.

"Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar"-pensaron a la vez.

* * *

Las estelas de colores brillantes habían llamado la atención de las hadas y las criaturas mágicas, algunos unicornios sintiéndose atraídos por el aliento de vida se fueron acercando hasta el claro, pero fueron advertidos por los centauros para impedir que entraran en el sello que estaba en aquél lugar…

-esos dos seres elegidos están en medio de un ritual sagrado, no vayáis a interrumpirlos, solo podrán acercarse cuando el sello se haya ido- los unicornios asintieron y se alejaron respetuosamente… lo mismo hicieron las demás criaturas.

* * *

Malfoy sintió como esos carnosos labios abandonaban los suyos dejando un ligero hilo de saliva, continuó depositando suaves besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, para terminar besando tímidamente el lóbulo de su oreja nívea, al comienzo sus labios presionaron sutiles, pero después fueron ganando confianza, lamiendo y jugueteando, arrancándole suaves gemidos que trataba inútilmente de acallar, para el Gryffindor escucharlo era el paraíso. Motivado por lo que podía provocar en su compañero, Harry bajó besando la curva de su cuello y la nuez de su garganta, haciendo que se agitara con cada cálido aliento que expulsaba de su boca afiebrada, no obstante, se sintió frustrado cuando fue llegando a su pecho cubierto de ropa, necesitaba más contacto de aquella piel tan blanca diferente a la suya.

Al ver que Harry parecía estar estancado entre si sacarle la ropa o no, Draco aprovechó ese momento para apoderarse de sus labios, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos con deseo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, viendo de reojo esas pestañas trigueñas humedecidas por las lágrimas.

Cuando por fin el muchacho de la cicatriz pudo reaccionar, envolvió la cintura del rubio con sus fuertes brazos, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus caderas y otras zonas se rozaran deliciosamente de vez en cuando. Ambos estaban sonrojados y sofocados por las incitantes provocaciones que se dedicaban, no podían dejar de hacerlo, no cuando el aliento de vida volvía tan sensible cada hebra de sus cuerpos.

-haa... -resolló excitado el albo tras liberarse de sus adictivos labios, el sonido que hizo su voz fue tan erótico que el moreno ni se molestó en reprimir uno igual cerca de su oído… ¿en qué momento sus pantalones les parecían una tortura?

La osada mano blanquecina del dragón se deslizó por el abdomen del otro joven, disfrutando de su piel caliente y sus músculos bien trabajados, fue bajando por el camino velloso de su vientre encontrándose con el botón de su pantalón, con destreza lo abrió y cegado por el lívido, acarició la punta de esa endurecida porción de piel sensible que se asomaba por sus calzoncillos.

-humm- lanzó excitado disfrutando de las intimas caricias que le proporcionaba.

Harry suspiraba fogoso contra su cuello y aunque estaba medio aturdido por las sensaciones, consiguió abrir presuroso los botones de su camisa, colando sus manos dentro de ella, rosando con sus temblorosos dedos la dureza de esos rosáceos pezones erectos y acariciando con devoción las cicatrices dejadas por su culpa y la guerra. Tragó dificultosamente antes de descender y meter sus dedos dentro de su pantalón, cuando finalmente lo hizo, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para evitar correrse en su mano… acababa de descubrir que Draco Malfoy era la sensualidad materializada, no le cabía duda después de ver como su guapo rostro sofocado se contraía de puro placer…

Draco inhaló pesado y profundo al sentir esos inquietos dedos acariciando la dureza de su miembro, no apartó la vista de sus hipnóticos ojos esmeralda brillando de deseo, de su boca carnosa que parecía estar esperándolo, sin esperar más se unió a ella y se sintió enloquecer.

De un momento a otro se encontraban gimiendo duro dentro de sus bocas haciendo que las sensaciones se dispararan, no había necesidad de hablar, en un mudo acuerdo decidieron que la ropa estaba de más y así con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora, sus manos vagaron desesperadas desnudándose el uno al otro.

En el suelo de hojas de otoño fueron quedando una a una las ropas de la casa Slytherin y la de Gryffindor, la noche era fría, pero la magia que salía de ellos era tan ardiente como el vaho de una tetera hirviendo, sus respiraciones se aceleraron cuando sintieron el contacto de piel contra piel, sin saber que hacer, solo fueron guiándose por instinto y por la única verdad de saberse correspondidos. Poco a poco se fueron dejando caer sobre el lecho improvisado de togas negras y ropas escolares, los cabellos rubios de Draco se desordenaron esparciéndose libremente sobre las hojas, dándole un aire divino que hizo a Harry relamerse los labios ansioso… esmeralda contra plateado se miraron intensamente como si se hablaran… y pasado un momento sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Mientras Harry seguía devorando la jugosa boca de Draco, iba deslizando sus varoniles manos a lo largo de su piel de porcelana, acariciando sus hombros bajando por sus delgados brazos que para él eran perfectos, aunque la marca del señor oscuro estuviera tatuado en uno de ellos; Con sus dedos delineó la hendidura de cada costilla y más abajo notó contra su palma, los huesos de sus finas caderas; excitado recorrió sus muslos lozanos, tentativamente se dirigió hasta sus nalgas y las presionó con fuerza, arrancándole un sonoro gemido y provocando que alzara las caderas buscando frotarse más duro, complaciéndolo gustosamente sin demora, comenzó a rozarse contra el chico que estaba debajo suyo.

Las manos del rubio se aferraban con fuerza a sus hombros dejando blancas manchas por la presión de sus dedos, se arrastraban por sus vigorosos brazos delineando cada músculo trabajado y volvían a subir envolviéndolo en un posesivo abrazo… una vez ahí, exploró la curva de su atlética espalda y bajó encontrándose con su glorioso trasero que amasó con gusto, arrancándole gruñidos de éxtasis al niño que vivió.

La noche transcurría rápidamente, pero ellos seguían disfrutándose, amándose y descubriéndose, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a perlarse de sudor, sus pechos subían y bajaban agitados mientras sus miembros chocaban resbaladizos por el semen que se les había escapado entre frotadas y se deslizaba por el surco de las pálidas nalgas del dragón. Sus gemidos subieron de tono cuando la necesidad de llegar hasta lo más profundo del otro se descarriló.

Draco gruño con fatigoso placer cuando la punta resbaladiza del miembro de Harry se deslizó "accidentalmente" entre sus nalgas, cada movimiento suyo parecía llevarlo al borde de la desesperación, así que él le haría sentir lo mismo; Se aferró a él gimiendo contra su cuello, moviendo su pelvis para lograr más alcance, rodeando sus caderas con sus esbeltas piernas e impulsándolo a adentrarse en él, Harry sintió que perdía el control, pero no se atrevía a hacer lo evidente… necesitaba su consentimiento pero ¿como pedirlo en un momento tan arrebatado como ese? ¿por qué todavía seguía siendo un virgen sin experiencia?…. Ni siquiera se atrevía a contestarse a si mismo…

Pasaron unos minutos que al rubio le parecieron horas y entonces éste no pudo más.

-¡Por todos los santos Dragones Harry, metela ya!-gritó exasperado y agitado con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

El aludido impactado, boqueó como un pez fuera del agua sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado, con su valor de Gryffindor se atrevió a preguntar, solo y por si acaso había escuchado mal.

-¿estás se… estás seguro que…?

-¡SI!-lo cortó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿qué tan seguro?-Harry agudizó sus ojos con esa expresión desafiante que siempre le había dedicado en años anteriores y que al dragón se le hacía tan atractiva.

-tan seguro, como lo estoy de que te amo-había determinación y sinceridad en sus palabras, a él no le cabía ninguna duda, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a picar y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho…

-bueno... pues… entonces… allá voy...-musitó Harry contra su boca, con el corazón desbocado, hecho un completo manojo de nervios.

Harry tanteó terreno moviéndose con cuidado, rosando esa entrada que palpitaba ante su toque, se sentía tan húmeda que fue inevitable impulsarse, primero suave hundiendo la punta y luego sacándola, acción que arrancó un gemido frustrante de la boca del rubio, continuó en ese intento de penetración varias veces, sintiendo que se hacía cada vez más estrecho conforme avanzaba, se mordió los labios con fuerza sintiendo la presión y se detuvo.

Draco al ver que se le estaba haciendo difícil, decidió colaborar un poco, no era que tuviera experiencia haciéndolos con chicos, aunque esa era otra historia con las chicas… concentrándose en olvidar las veces que se había ido de polvo con ellas para sacarse de la cabeza al moreno, vertió saliva lamiendo lascivamente su propia mano, sonrió travieso llevando sus dedos hasta el miembro bien dotado de su compañero, embadurnándolo a lo largo y ancho entre fricciones y caricias.

-no quiero lastimarte-susurró preocupado Harry.

-tonto, estaré bien-le dijo en un arrullo mientras besaba su frente.

-te amo Draco.

-lo sé…

Los labios de Harry capturaron con pasión los ansiosos de su amante, sus lenguas resbalando incitaban el movimiento de sus caderas. La punta de su miembro erecto goteaba presionando contra ese exquisito y suave anillo de músculos que increíblemente estaba comenzando a ceder, expandiéndose poco a poco cada vez que avanzaba, las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron erráticas y pesadas tratando de aguantar las agudas correntiadas de placer que nacían en sus entrañas.

El rubio se separó de su boca, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando fuertemente los ojos en una expresión de dolor, mientras se sostenía de sus brazos casi enterrándole las uñas.

-oye…-titubeó Harry alarmado.

-continúa… por favor… continúa...-suplicó él mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y Harry jadeando sentía que agonizaba de amor, su corazón y su cuerpo ardían dolorosamente pero de una contradictoria felicidad infinita que no podía explicarse con palabras, sin poder soportarlo más besó con ternura el surco que esa lágrima había dejado y acarició la piel excitada de ese ser que amaba mientras seguía avanzando por el cálido y estrecho camino que lo llevaría a su interior.

Draco sentía que le dolía como el infierno, ardía punzantemente y trataba de hacer lo posible para seguir aguantando aquél dolor que aplacaría si llegaba a calmarse, respiró profundo sintiendo las caricias de Harry que intentaban consolarlo de alguna forma, pero lo que definitivamente estaba ayudando era oír sus gemidos cuando impulsaba sus caderas cada vez más profundo… oh si, eso lo ponía jodidamente caliente… tanto que quería gritar. Parecía que el niño que vivió había escuchado sus pensamientos porque sus movimientos se habían vuelto más salvajes, sacando y volviendo a arremeter con más ímpetu, arrancándole quejidos fatigosos que salían cuando exhalaba.

Harry cogió la mano de Draco y la entrelazó fuertemente con la suya mientras seguía embistiéndolo firme y duro, se dio cuenta que él también se estaba moviendo, pero en sentido contrario como si quisiera que ambos chocaran entre si, no tardó mucho en seguirle el ritmo y descubrió que se acoplaban perfectamente como las piezas de un rompecabezas, tan delicioso que podría estar haciéndolo con él para siempre, pero sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más… ya estaba cerca y se lo hacía saber empujando más fuerte, rápido y profundo.

-Aaaahha!-gritó el Slytherin sintiendo como si de pronto hubiera visto estrellas, el golpe de placer había sido tan certero que se le nubló la vista… quería que él diera con ese punto de nuevo, necesitaba sentir esa sensación jodidamente exquisita otra vez.

-¡más… dame… más adentro!"-suplicó en medio de arremetidas y Harry que se había excitado al escuchar su grito casi se corrió cuando le rogó por más placer, le abrió un poco más las piernas para tener mejor acceso y cuando volvió a embestirlo lo hizo tan profundo como pudo.

-¡Aahh Sí… ESE PUNTO… ALLÍ… Aahh!-volvió a gemir orgásmicamente, sofocado y extasiado dándole un espectáculo al moreno que por todos los dioses muggles y del mundo mágico, recordaría incluso con un obliviate por el resto de su vida. Verlo retorcerse debajo suyo de esa manera lo estaba volviendo loco, ya casi estaba a las puertas del clímax, rápidamente tomó el miembro del rubio entre sus dedos frotándolo a prisa entre sus vientres mientras daba estocadas veloces y profundas.

Hubo un momento en que sus ojos vidriosos hicieron contacto acabando con la poca resistencia que les quedaba, una tortuosa descarga los sacudió violentamente haciéndolos gritar de ardor y de goce, provocando que se corrieran generosamente al mismo tiempo, Harry en su interior y Draco entre sus vientres… se estrecharon con fuerza en un abrazo, respirando a bocanadas mientras sentían que alcanzaban el infinito, se quedaron así en ese perfecto trance, acariciándose, besándose y disfrutando los espasmos de ese poderoso orgasmo.

Una sensación de paz los llenó… sonrieron mientras se mordisqueaban mutuamente los labios, sintiéndose gratamente acogidos entre sus brazos, los cuales parecían decirles "bienvenido a casa"

Draco sentía sus corazones latiendo desbocados por el exquisito orgasmo que habían experimentado y que aun hacía vibrar sus cuerpos, percibió algo aún más asombroso y era la sensación indescriptible de sus magias conectándose en un bucle perpetuo a través de sus núcleos… levantó la vista hacia el firmamento y alucinado contempló brillantes estelas de colores, una hermosa aurora boreal estaba sobre ellos en el bosque, una que salía de sus cuerpos ¿como no lo había notado antes? Estaban cubiertos de magia antigua... nunca imaginó que esa intima experiencia con Harry Potter pudiera llegar a ser tan intensa y poderosa… de pronto sospechó algo y sonrió ilusionado ante la posibilidad. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los cuidadosos movimientos de Harry al salir de su interior y jadeó de molestia, sentía que algo le faltaba; después sintió que lo giraba hasta cambiar de posición dejándolo descansar sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo escuchar sus latidos revoloteantes bajo su pecho y sintiendo como sus manos lo arrullaban acariciando los mojados cabellos de su cabeza platinada… no había nada más perfecto.

-una aurora boreal-susurró Harry sorprendido con sus vidriosos ojos esmeralda en el firmamento.

-mhm- asintió el joven ojos de plata mientras lo imitaba.

-Estamos brillando… será que… esa aurora boreal… ¿la… creamos nosotros?-preguntó atónito y Draco enternecido, lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa boba que se negaba a borrarse de su cara.

-parece que sin varita… nuestra magia se desbordó un poco-susurró despejando los mechones húmedos de su frente para después besarla.

-¿solo un poco? Se debe haber visto desde todo Hogwarts- bromeó Harry provocándole un pequeño gorjeo de risa que adoró y luego agregó-pero es maravilloso saber que nuestras emociones están ahí y que podemos...contemplarlas... jun… tos-se sonrojó violentamente al acabar la frase dándose cuenta que eso había sonado realmente cursi.

-¿estas consciente de lo hufflepuf que sonó eso?-preguntó despectivo el Slytherin, para después sonreír mientras se mordía los labios, no podía evitarlo… se sentía... enamorado.

-si… y... puede que tengas... que acostumbrarte-musitó a centímetros de su boca.

-a decir verdad… no me molestaría-Se miraron unos segundos con complicidad ante lo que significaban esas palabras y se besaron profundamente sintiendo una relajante calma.

Una vez que el beso acabó, Harry cogió parte de las capas en el suelo para cubrirlos a ambos y se acurrucaron entre respiraciones acompasadas y caricias.

El cansancio invadió sus saciados cuerpos, rendidos se dejaron adormecer poco a poco por el suave sonido de los arroyos a lo lejos y las ramas de los arboles agitándose con el viento… cerraron sus parpados dejándose caer en la tierra de los sueños, allí ya no estaban ni Voldemort, ni los mortífagos, no había escenas de muerte o de tristezas, solo estaban ellos dos tomados de la mano mientras veían el amanecer y las colinas de Hogwarts a lo lejos.

Continuará…

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el tercer capítulo ¿les ha gustado? Espero a que sí, la verdad me pareció que ellos estaban siendo demasiado hufflepufs, pero hay que entenderlos, hay un trozo de historia que aún no he contado, ese amor viene desde hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿a que si? Bueno, eso lo veremos en otros capítulos, sin más me despido, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible abrazos mil!_**


	4. Capítulo 4: La voz de una madre

_Disclaimer: Este fanfiction_ _está basado en los libros de Harry Potter_ _de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... en las miles de posibilidades existentes._

Capítulo cuarto: "La voz de una madre"

Las estrellas se despedían lentamente a medida que la noche aclaraba, la espesa bruma todavía cubría montes, lagos y bosques. Algunas aves madrugadoras volaban en busca de su primera comida, mientras que pequeñas criaturas mágicas bebían gotas de rocío de musgos y helechos, pero otras simplemente yacían cobijados en sus refugios durmiendo apaciblemente. En el caso de Harry y Draco la situación era parecida a esta última, ambos acurrucados uno muy junto al otro bajo las negras túnicas de Hogwarts, soñando algo muy en particular…

-"Harry..."-dijo una dulce voz llamándolo, reconocía ese timbre cálido lleno de amor… el de su madre Lily.

-"madre..."-respondió buscándola en medio de un campo de girasoles, después de caminar unos metros entre las altas flores pudo verla sentada frente a un hermoso lago cristalino que parecía de fantasía.

-"Harry, haz crecido tanto"-sonrió ella tomándole el rostro con las manos, él la dejó hacer, después de todo sabía que era un sueño y disfrutaría de él tanto como pudiera, le devolvió la sonrisa con ojos nostálgicos.

-"¿esto es un sueño?"

-"casi…"

-"¿como?"-preguntó Harry extrañado poniendo más atención, ella seguía sonriendo comprensiva.

-"aveces nuestros espíritus son llamados por la magia para advertir o dar importantes mensajes"

-"¿que ocurrirá? ¿será algo malo?"-la preocupación lo embargó.

-"van a pasarte muchas cosas nuevas amor, no tengas miedo… lo que deba suceder, no luches contra ello, aceptalo sin vacilar"

\- "¿cosas nuevas? No entiendo ¿de qué estas hablando?"-preguntó confundido.

-"sé que estás triste porque crees que le fallarás a mucha gente si le correspondes a ese joven, al cual amas con todo tu ser, pero tienes que seguir a tu corazón no importa que, al final, las cosas se solucionarán, de ahora en adelante, solo obedece a lo que te diga tu corazón, aún si no es lo que el resto espera de ti, aun si decides cambiar cada aspecto de tu vida."-Harry sentía la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, por las palabras de su madre deducía que ella sabía lo que él sentía por Draco y por ende también lo que habían hecho hace unas horas atrás.

-"¿aún si no puedo darte nietos…?"-le dijo apenado en un susurro, a ella le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa aún más grande se poso en su rostro.

-"no debes preocuparte por eso, solo dedicate a ser feliz hijo…"-ella le acarició el cabello y se levanto caminando hacia la plantación de girasoles.

-"¡madre no te vayas, quisiera seguir charlando un poco más!"

-"tienes que despertar Harry… adiós, sé feliz mi niño amado…"-le dijo y avanzando comenzó a desaparecer dejando a Harry con un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos verdes.

* * *

Un haz de luz iluminó el lugar y poco a poco su vista comenzó a enfocarse hasta ver claramente las altas copas de los árboles ya casi sin hojas, el cielo estaba gris y por encima de él podía apreciar una ligera bruma congelante… tembló, hacía mucho frío. En un acto reflejo, buscó sus anteojos a tientas, pero no los encontró y como si su mente lo hubiera procesado en un segundo descubrió que ya no los necesitaba ¡por las santas barbas de merlín, se le había quitado la miopía!

-"¿cómo es posible? Que extraño ¿será por la magia?"-pensaba el muchacho desconcertado.

De pronto, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando a su memoria llegaron fragmentos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, recuerdos frescos de piel contra piel, de besos, caricias y gemidos… se agitó preocupado, temiendo que sólo hubiera sido un sueño o que él hubiese atravesado la barrera aprovechando que estaba dormido.

Con angustia buscó a ese ser que significaba tanto para él y lo encontró acurrucado sobre su pecho, suspiró con infinito alivio, se sentía inmensamente feliz de tenerlo a su lado, tanto que no pudo evitar sentir que se enamoraba de nueva cuenta al verlo dormido, parecía un inocente niño pequeño, notaba como su respiración subía y bajaba con ritmo tranquilo, apreciaba la belleza de su rostro fino, de sus pestañas rubias, de su cabello de oro platinado… volvió a suspirar hondo y silenciosamente sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían y que no podía dejar de sonreír, sin poder aguantarlo más besó cuidadosamente su frente para que no despertara… con mucha suerte no lo hizo, pero pudo ver como su expresión se contraía y dejaba salir unas palabras de sus labios…

\- "ma… madre… n… no"-musitó Draco entre sueños.

La amplia sonrisa que llevaba menguó tornándose algo triste, Harry recordó las sabias palabras de su madre "hacer lo que dicte el corazón" y en ese momento sintió que aquello era comprobar que la Señora Malfoy estuviera sana y salva, pero ¿como hacerlo? salir de Hogwarts sabiendo las consecuencias ¿valdría la pena por verlo más tranquilo? Por supuesto que lo valía.

Su mirada vidriosa de pena volvió a dirigirse hacia el cielo como si le suplicara por ayuda y anonadado contempló un pequeño copo de nieve aterrizando en su nariz… como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor… Sacando fortaleza a pesar de todo volvió a sonreír, tal vez no sería mala idea despertar a Draco, no pretendía que murieran congelados por una nevada.

-Draco… Draco- llamó, pero no despertaba.-Draco despierta… esta nevando… Draco… cielos…-el chico Slytherin seguía dormido a pesar de los remezones que infructuosamente le daba el muchacho de la cicatriz.

-por amor a merlín no me obligues a despertarte como a la bella durmiente…-suspiró cansino-olvidé que no conoces ese cuento muggle- sonrió resignado, mientras intentaba liberarse del peso de su cuerpo.

Con dificultad se apoyó en sus propios codos para impulsarse y consiguió sentarse, tomó con firmeza al joven de los hombros y sin pensarlo más se apoderó de su boca tan impetuoso que el rubio despertó al sentir que se quedaba sin respiración.

De un manotazo Draco se separó de él mirándolo aturdido con sus ojos plata que se desviaron hacia abajo notando que estaban desnudos, tragó costosamente la saliva acumulada mientras un furioso sonrojo le pintaba la cara y precisamente no era debido al frío… si no, a que había recordado con detalle la fogosidad con la que se habían entregado la noche anterior.

Harry le sonreía con picarda mal disimulada, parecía ser que estaba disfrutando al máximo del bochorno que le provocaba, unos instantes después Draco vio que él miraba hacia el cielo e indicaba con su dedo hacia arriba, siguió la pista y contempló asombrado los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer sobre sus cabezas…

-está nevando…-musitó el joven de cabellos platinados.

-sí y si nos quedamos aquí nos vamos a congelar, recuerda que ya no tenemos varitas para hacer hechizos térmicos…será mejor que te cubras con la capa porque no quiero que te congeles y te de una gripe o algo-habló nervioso cubriéndolo hasta las orejas.

-no seas tan dramático ¿has escuchado hablar de magia sin varita?

-pues sí ahora que lo dices…-titubeó avergonzado.

-por supuesto "eres el brillante salvador del mundo mágico" es obvio que deberías saberlo… ¡que ignorante!.

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿eres bipolar o qué? ¡¿por qué rayos estás tan enfadado?!-recriminó Harry saliendose de sus casillas.

-¿tenías que despertarme… con un beso? ¡Suena a un cursi cuento muggle!- le reprochó sonrojado sin saber donde ocultar la cabeza… habría hecho un hoyo en la tierra para enterrarla allí… y sí… cuando era pequeño Pansy le había obligado a leer el cuento muggle de la bella durmiente como pago por una apuesta que perdió…

-¿y qué tiene de malo? Estás haciendo un berrinche por nada.

-¡no me hables!-le gritó todavía más sulfurado, pero el moreno no se iba a dejar amedrentar después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-oye, traté de despertarte normalmente, pero no lo hiciste, así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió y dio resultado, mira Draco deja de berrear ¿quieres?

-¿que deje de… berrear? ¿eres idiota? ¡¿quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes?!-bramó indignado, Harry cerró los ojos invocando la paz mundial y respiró profundamente para calmarse, abrió los ojos mirándolo comprensivo y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-un idiota que te ama…-dijo con ternura desarmando por completo al orgulloso muchacho malhumorado y prosiguió-además de sueño pesado, tienes muy mal despertar, y un carácter horrible, pero aún así no dejaré de hacerlo… ¿quieres que sea más cursi? Anoche dijiste que no te molestaría… ¿lo recuerdas?

-si, lo recuerdo-susurró metiéndose todavía más dentro de la capa para esconder su cara roja, Harry se metió con él dentro de las gruesas telas, estaba temblando de frío y el rubio derrotado, lo abrazó con fuerza dándole su calor… al parecer Harry no era muy diestro usando magia sin su varita… en vez de seguir burlándose de él, sintió que quería protegerlo.

-estas así porque soñaste con tu madre ¿cierto?... ¿todavía estas preocupado por ella?-le preguntó en voz susurrante Harry mientras veía como sus ojos claros se aguaban.

-sí… ¿como puedes leer así a través de mi?

-hablaste entre sueños, llamabas a tu madre…

-estaba… teniendo una pesadilla… soñé… que no alcanzaba a llegar… para salvarla-habló con un nudo en la garganta-tengo miedo…-confesó.

-iré a San Mungo, le diré a tu madre que te envíe un mensaje en su espectro patronus como prueba de que está bien, partiré ahora mismo.

-no, si sales de Hogwarts te pueden expulsar.

-lo sé… pero haré lo que sea para que estés tranquilo, no sabes cuanto me duele verte llorar…

-eres… tan… demasiado cursi-dijo Draco y enterró su frente el pecho de la persona que amaba sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas caían sin parar mientras cerraba firmemente sus labios para ahogar el llanto y no preocuparle.

-vístete y esperame aquí, volveré pronto.

-no tienes que hacerlo… yo… puedo esperar su carta vía lechuza.

-no puedes esperar… de alguna forma extraña, puedo sentirlo… tu temor, tu desesperación… definitivamente no puedes esperar… y yo voy a ir… así que… dame el traslador, te prometo que estaremos bien, por favor confía en mi.

Draco buscó sus pantalones tirados sobre el suelo de hojas y sacó del bolsillo una medalla con el escudo de la familia Malfoy en él, se la entregó a Harry en un mudo silencio, este último encorvó sus labios sonriendo débilmente mientras acariciaba sus frías manos entre las suyas… y luego de unos instantes, sin muchas ganas, se separaron para comenzar a vestirse bajo la primera nevada del año.

Una vez ya vestidos, Draco se puso la capucha y se apoyó de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol frondoso que lo protegiera de la nieve, mientras tanto Harry se encaminaba hacia la frontera, no obstante, se detuvo a medio camino.

-dime donde encontrarla.

-ella está en la sección de maldiciones, su cuarto es el número 54…

-bien, por favor no te vayas solo al castillo puede ser peligroso, no tardaré lo prometo.

-¡Harry!-llamó nervioso el muchacho deteniendo el andar del moreno, tras unos segundos de indecisión agregó-Gracias…-Harry volvió en sus pasos decidido y le arrebató un beso exquisito que le dejó la mente nublada y el corazón alocado.

-no hay nada que agradecer… tú sabes por qué lo hago…

-ten cuidado-dijo temeroso, sentía casi como si no quisiera soltarlo, como si algo le advirtiera que no lo dejara ir, Harry asintió y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse…

Pero justo antes de que pudiera poner si quiera un paso fuera de la barrera, alguien lo detuvo…

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo Señor Potter?-ambos chicos se giraron a ver de donde provenía la voz, pudiendo contemplar a un centauro blanco de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-¡profesor Firenze!-exclamó Harry, el joven de ojos grises sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo, se sintió un poco aliviado sin saber porqué.

-soy un ex profesor ahora Señor Potter, he sido aceptado por mi clan nuevamente para proteger estos bosques… dejaré que vuestra profesora Trewlaney asuma vuestras clases completas.

-vaya… que sorpresa-sonrió el niño que vivió, sintiéndose nervioso al ver que se acercaba, Draco por su parte rodó los ojos sin mucho interés en su verborrea.

-es muy de madrugada y el toque de queda aún no se termina, me preguntaba… ¿qué hacíais vosotros dos bajo esta nevada y a punto de cruzar la barrera protectora?

-no estábamos escapándonos si acaso era lo que pensaba, yo sólo quería cruzar la barrera, Draco intentaba detenerme-dijo Harry con determinación… Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par mirándolo incrédulo y confuso… lo estaba encubriendo con una verdad a medias.

-¿la razón?-el centauro lo miró suspicaz y luego miró al chico rubio que parecía querer decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

-yo… eso es asunto mio-dijo el muchacho de la cicatriz a la defensiva.

-confíen en mi, no le diré nada a vuestra directora, ni al líder de nuestro clan, no teman… estoy aquí para ayudar, no para juzgar… así que más vale que sean honestos, no volveré a aceptar una mentira como respuesta.

Draco y Harry se miraron con complicidad, después de un momento que pareció eterno se acercaron al centauro.

-todo esto es por mi culpa, me escapé anoche para ir a san Mungo a proteger a mi madre de los mortífagos, no confío en los aurores que la están cuidando, cuando me dirigía hasta acá Harry me detuvo, entonces… dijo que él iría en mi lugar para que no me llevaran a Azkaban… estoy bajo libertad condicional- Habló Draco al fin, omitiendo la parte en la que se habían acostado y habían creado accidentalmente una aurora boreal mágica.

-comprendo vuestra preocupación, pero el Señor Potter no debería poner un pie fuera de esa barrera y mucho menos usted, los astros me advirtieron acerca de posibles peligros, sin duda lo mejor será que permanezcáis juntos dentro de Hogwarts- ambos se sintieron perturbados al escucharle hablar tan serio, bien sabido era que Firenze tenía buenas habilidades de adivinación y si él preveía desgracias, era bastante probable de que estas ocurrieran, frustradamente ahora Harry se sentía atado de manos y pies… no podría salir de la frontera.

Draco al ver el ceño fruncido de Harry, tomó su mano con cariño sin importarle que el centauro los mirara con cierto interés.

-no importa… en serio, no quiero que algo malo te pase por un simple capricho mio.

-maldición Draco, lo tuyo no es un simple capricho, es preocupación de un hijo por su madre… y la verdad es que… yo también estoy preocupado-confesó estrechando más esa mano contra la suya.

-una madre ¿he?… hablando de eso… creo que es el momento indicado... vengan conmigo-el centauro llamó a los chicos bosque adentro donde nevaba menos, llegaron hasta un enorme árbol seco, podría decirse que era el más alto y longevo de todo el bosque.

se acercaron hasta quedar frente al tronco… curiosos y expectantes.

-Cerrad los ojos y respirad profundo…-Los jóvenes magos obedecieron-calmad vuestra mente, vuestro cuerpo, vuestro espíritu, calmad vuestra magia, poco a poco… no penséis en nada, solo sentid… apreciad… sentíos como niños que van al encuentro de una madre…-en la mente de ambos la imagen de sus progenitoras apareció tan nítida que una emoción los sobrecogió.

-tocad la corteza, sentid la conexión uniéndose a vuestros núcleos… la voz que escucharéis dentro, es la misma que hemos escuchado nosotros desde que nacemos, nosotros los centauros y todas las criaturas mágicas de este bosque que hemos vivido por cientos de años… el gran espíritu del bosque acoge, nutre, enseña, refugia, alegra, perdona, ama incondicionalmente como vuestras madres también lo hacen…

Tanto en la mente de Harry como en la de Draco habían fugaces imágenes y sensaciones de recuerdos que por diversas razones habían olvidado, instantes de cuando eran pequeños infantes y jugaban con el agua de los charcos de lluvia, memorias de un hermoso césped lleno de tréboles de cuatro hojas, la sensación de las flores silvestres de primavera rosando sus pequeñas manos, el aroma de la tierra mojada después de una llovizna, la noción de haber dormido sentado contra el tronco de un árbol después de jugar hasta el cansancio… o mirar un cielo de hojas danzantes, con sus grandes y curiosos ojos inocentes... sentían que ya conocían ese gran árbol… como si ya hubieran estado ahí antes… sentían una extraordinaria conexión que los hacía sentir parte de un todo.

Firenze alejó su mano para contemplar atónito como el mitológico árbol había comenzado a florecer, los arboles que estaban alrededor también se llenaron de nuevas hojas verdes y no solo eso, nuevas hadas que hasta entonces habían estado casi al borde de la extinción nacieron de capullos que colgaban de sus ramas… ahora estaba más que comprobado, el poder que habían adquirido los magos elegidos por la profecía, no era para la destrucción, era para crear vida… lo había discutido con su clan hasta hace unas horas alegándoles que las noticias no eran malas sino buenas nuevas, pero su desconfianza en los magos y muggles no les permitía creer, con las únicas personas que coincidió fueron con Ronan el centauro, la directora McGanogal y la profesora Sibil Trewlaney, todo el resto estaba en su contra… aunque las cosas podrían cambiar con el paso del tiempo.

La luz de sus magias iluminaba todo el lugar, ambos estaban aún conectados a ese gran árbol que les hablaba a través de imágenes, recuerdos y emociones como si quisiera decirles que siempre estuvo y estaría allí.

Una memoria se abrió y Draco pudo contemplar a un pequeño ojiesmeralda de cinco años en un parque de juegos muggle, estaba siendo expulsado por su primo y otros niños que eran más grandes que él, lo empujaban fuera de la zona arenosa y Harry sin poder defenderse se alejó hacia la parte más desolada y frondosa del parque… llorando había llegado hasta un árbol y se había sentado bajo él, cerró los ojos sintiéndose arrullado y protegido, las ramas que bajaban como enredaderas acariciaban su cabeza consolándolo… de pronto las aves bajaron de la copa del árbol, posándose sobre sus hombros y su cabeza despeinada, dando saltitos que le provocaban cosquillas y risas… Draco se quedó embelesado con aquél recuerdo, Harry siempre se había visto muy bello cuando sonreía.

Otros recuerdos aparecieron, mostrando criaturas mágicas que habían conocido en algún punto alejado de sus vidas, dejándolos con una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados.

Harry vio el momento en el que Dobby conoció a un recién nacido Draco, podía sentir su felicidad y su emoción como si fuera propia, pudo ver como lo hacía reír cuando se asomaba a su cuna y le hacía caras divertidas, como le cuidaba y jugaba con él cuando sus padres no estaban cerca, sin duda Dobby había sido un elfo maravilloso.

El rubio en cambio presenció como el elfo doméstico que lo había cuidado durante su infancia, daba su último suspiro en los brazos del niño que vivió, la aflicción del momento lo golpeó como una ola furiosa… sintiendo todo el dolor y la impotencia de Harry.

Un último recuerdo fue contemplado esta vez por ambos.

Dobby consolaba a un pequeño Draco de cinco años y lo sanaba con su magia cuando había caído de las altas ramas de un árbol de la mansión Malfoy.

"¡ya no te quiero árbol estúpido!"

"¿el pequeño amito Malfoy está enfadado con su árbol favorito porque su padre ha decidido cancelar su cumpleaños?"

"¡ese árbol me arrojó al suelo!"

"ho! Pero Dobby vio que usted le arrancó las hojas primero"

"si… estaba muy enfadado"

"pero no con el árbol"

"no"-sollozó el niño rubio…

Dobby miró el frondoso árbol y luego miró al pequeño quien estaba arrepentido, pero era lo bastante orgulloso como para pedir perdón.

"el árbol dice que lo perdonará y le hará un regalo por ser su cumpleaños, solo si promete que no volverá a desquitarse con él"

"¿como puedes saber lo que está diciendo?"

"es magia de nuestros ancestros, Dobby le dice la verdad"

"entonces, lo prometo"-dijo inocentemente.

A los minutos después, varias ramas del árbol se fueron transformando en un hermoso columpio adornado de flores y en el suelo iban cayendo una a una las manzanas verdes y apetitosas que tanto le gustaban al niño… se había puesto tan feliz que corrió a balancearse de inmediato, era un recuerdo olvidado… su madre Narcissa le había hecho un obliviate para que no sufriera cuando se enterara que habían cortado el árbol por orden de Lucius, solo porque éste no quería que la sociedad sangre pura tachara a su hijo de loco por hablarle a un árbol y no a sus invitados…

Ambos salieron de su ensoñación contemplando como la vida se manifestaba por todas partes a pesar de los copos de nieve… Draco apoyó la frente en la corteza y la acarició mientras murmuraba muy bajito.

-nunca pude recordar el columpio… solo las manzanas… no sabía que me habían hecho un obliviate… no lo sabía…

-no fue tu culpa, tampoco que tuvieras que seguir los pasos de tu padre- Harry se acercó a él acariciando su espalda para reconfortarlo.

El centauro los observó realmente conmovido, habían sentimientos conciliadores brotando de ellos, también pudo ver el núcleo de sus almas haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, sin duda alguna estaba en lo correcto, eran dignos de llevar ese poder.

-Draco ya sé quien nos puede ayudar, la respuesta vino a mi cuando vi tu recuerdo… los elfos domésticos…

-¿cómo dices?

-Dobby el elfo libre ya no podrá ayudarnos, pues murió durante la guerra…-dijo y bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-lo sé… lo vi… se sintió como si lo hubiera vivido…-Draco le dedicó una mirada solemne de comprensión.

Harry tomó aire intentando disipar la pesada atmósfera que había recaído en ellos.

-pero aún está Kreacher…-terminó de decir Harry esperanzado.

-¿el amargado elfo Kreacher? ¿no sirve a los Black?

-si, pero ahora yo soy su amo, lo heredé de mi padrino Sirius.

-¿y como podría ayudarnos?

-¿no lo sabes? Los elfos domésticos pueden traspasar barreras mágicas y viajar grandes distancias en un parpadeo, su magia es diferente a la de los magos, además estoy seguro de que aceptará ayudarnos, parece que aprecia mucho a tu familia y a los sangre pura… es un poco orgulloso, pero no es un mal elfo- Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, quedándose atónito por lo que escuchaba… el centauro interrumpió su charla.

-bien, ya es hora de que me vaya, cuando decidáis regresar al castillo hacedlo por el camino donde las hojas se vean más verdes, para el espíritu del bosque vosotros sois como sus hijos, les protegerá.

-Gracias Señor Firenze…

-De nada Señor Potter.

-Señor Firenze...-llamó Draco intrigado.

-Dígame ¿en que puedo ayudadle?

-Esto es un poco extraño ¿no le parece? Nos acabamos de enterar por medio de recuerdos sincronizados que podíamos comunicarnos con el espíritu del bosque cuando eramos niños, ayer por la noche creamos una aurora boreal como si nada y por si fuera poco hemos hecho florecer a este árbol en pleno invierno ¿otros magos además de nosotros pueden hacer cosas como estas? ¿o es que acaso es solo cosa de nosotros dos?

-creo que no puedo contestar a vuestras preguntas por ahora, las respuestas las obtendrán poco a poco y de las personas más cercanas a vosotros, considerad a la directora y a la profesora Trewlaney, puede que les ayude en la búsqueda de esas… respuestas… ahora si me disculpan… me retiro.

-¡pero!-quiso alegar el rubio, sin embargo Harry lo tranquilizó.

-vamos Draco, invocaré a Kreacher, no debemos retrasarnos-aconsejo con entusiasmo, el otro joven desistió y se encaminaron al claro en el que habían estado antes.

-Kreacher, necesito que vengas aquí-llamó Harry y en unos segundos apareció el elfo doméstico frente a ellos.

-Kreacher está aquí para servirle… amo Potter…-dijo la criatura intentando contener su asombro al ver a Draco Malfoy, el elfo por alguna razón lucía como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

-bueno, te pido que vayas al hospital de San Mungo, a la sección de maldiciones, al cuarto número 54, allí se encontrará la Señora Malfoy, Kreacher ésta es la situación: recibió el ataque de unos mortífagos y ahora está hospitalizada allí, está siendo resguardada por unos cuantos aurores, pero no sabemos que tanto puedan protegerla.

-Kreacher quiere saber cual es la orden.

-si te apareces con ella dile que vienes de parte mía y dale el siguiente mensaje:

" _Sra Malfoy:_

 _Su hijo Draco está muy preocupado tanto por su salud como de su seguridad, ha escuchado rumores de que los mortífagos aún están buscándola para asesinarla, pero a pesar de que le he dicho que hay aurores custodiándola, él no parece tranquilizarse, así que he enviado a mi elfo domestico para que me traiga un mensaje patronus de su parte, sinceramente creo que él necesita escucharla, los meses que ha pasado aquí en Hogwarts no han sido fáciles, la mayor parte de la escuela lo ha rechazado y repudiado, pero yo no veo razón alguna para hacerlo… yo he decidido apoyarlo y él ha decidido confiar en mi… puede estar tranquila, cuidaré bien de él._

 _PD: ambos hemos accidentalmente roto nuestras varitas, lo que nos hace imposible enviar un patronus como mensaje"_

-que vergüenza, en tu mensaje parece como si yo fuera una princesa rescatada por un caballero ¿que va a pensar madre?

-bueno, después de todo eres mi bella durmiente ¿no?-picó Harry haciendo que el rostro de su compañero se tornara más rojo si era posible.

-Harry… corta el rollo.. o no respondo-advirtió el rubio.

-tranquilo, solo bromeaba.

-uf! Si fuera por eso yo también podría bromear diciéndote que la próxima vez tu podrías ser la bella durmiente-la mirada lujuriosa de Draco y la atónita de Harry se conectaron… "así que habrá una segunda vez" pensaron al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose y sonriendo con complicidad.

La cara de Kreacher era todo un poema, ver a los antes rivales declarados de Hogwarts comportarse así no era usual, más aún ese extraño paso de magias entre ellos… de pronto parpadeó sorprendido y casi se cae de espaldas al contemplar sus núcleos mágicos entrelazados… había un enlace mágico muy poderoso… era magia antigua…

-¿que sucede Kreacher?-Harry se preocupó al verlo enredarse en sus propios pies, ver al orgulloso elfo Kreacher tan nervioso le parecía cómicamente desconcertante.

-¿puede Kreacher sugerir algo más?

-s… sí-titubeó Harry, no era normal que el gruñón elfo se mostrara tan interesado en ayudar ¿acaso seria por estar ayudando a la familia Malfoy?

-Kreacher podría cubrir a la señora con magia protectora de los elfos, los magos no pueden destruir esta barrera…

-¿puedes hacer algo como eso?

-si, Kreacher puede si su amo se lo ordena.

-pues, te lo ordeno, entrega el mensaje y protege a la señora Malfoy con tu magia… no permitas que nadie más a parte de ella te vea ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vé-ordenó Harry con esperanza.

-Kreacher se siente totalmente honrado de servir al amo Potter y al amo Malfoy- dijo haciéndoles una reverencia y desapareció, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

-¿como fue que me llamó?-preguntó Malfoy sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-¿amo?-contestó Harry incrédulo.

Draco sintió como el rompecabezas en su cabeza comenzaba a mostrar cada vez más pistas certeras, la verdad era que Draco dudaba si Harry se había dado cuenta de las misteriosas señales que parecían estar anunciando algo mucho más profundo que un simple enamoramiento mutuo, esto por lejos iba más allá de eso, pero no quería precipitarse, por el momento dejaría el tema hasta que más pistas se presentaran o hasta que Mcganogal les diera las respuestas que necesitaba.

-parece ser que tu elfo doméstico si que aprecia a mi familia, estoy sorprendido-dijo el rubio para salir del paso.

-también yo…

* * *

 _En Tanto en San Mungo, en el cuarto N°54 de la sección de maldiciones._

El viejo Kreacher, había aparecido en un inmaculado y simple cuarto de hospital, el lugar tenía lo básico: un pequeño armario, una mesita de noche, una silla y una cama; en ella había una mujer que parecía estar dormida, la poca luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana no era impedimento para que el elfo pudiera orientarse.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a verla más de cerca, la dama enferma estaba recostada de lado, tenía los cabellos rubios excepto en la coronilla, donde caían mechones ébano, tenía el rostro cansado y la mirada apagada… como sospechaba, estaba despierta.

-Discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento en molestar su grato descanso Sra Malfoy- dijo el elfo haciéndose notar con una reverencia, Narcissa se sobresalto poniéndose a la defensiva, tomando la varita que estaba sobre la mesa y apuntando.

-baje su varita, Kreacher jamás lastimaría a un sangre pura y menos a los Malfoy, no debe temer-habló a cabeza gacha tranquilizando a la bruja.

-¿quien te envía?-preguntó sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

-Harry Potter…-dijo el elfo esperando una reacción, ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa en la cara, que se volvió preocupada al recordar a Draco, su hijo.

-¿él es tu nuevo amo?

-Kreacher sirve al mago Harry Potter y a toda su familia-dijo con una leve sonrisa, como si estuviera muy orgulloso de decirlo, cosa que Narcissa pasó por alto.

-¿a que fuiste enviado?

-mi amo tiene un mensaje para usted, Kreacher dirá las palabras exactas sin omitir ninguna, y espera una respuesta pronta.

-adelante, te escucho elfo-dijo ella todavía desconfiando, pero cuando el mensaje llegó a su final no pudo más que dejar la varita inerte sobre la cama, estaba completamente desconcertada ¿Harry Potter amistado con su hijo? No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse ¿como es que habían terminado quedándose sin varitas? ¿habrían peleado?.

-Kreacher espera una respuesta-dijo sacándola de su ensoñación… ella tomó su varita y comenzó a invocar su patronus dejando un mensaje en él. Cuando terminó, vio que el elfo se acercaba a ella subiéndose a la silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

-El amo Potter le ha pedido a Kreacher que la proteja con magia ancestral de nuestros antepasados, ningún hechizo con intensiones de lastimar o asesinar podrán traspasar la barrera… y todas las pociones nocivas desparecerán… la protección es total.

-¿por qué? ¿Draco se lo pidió?

-Kreacher dio la idea y el amo Potter la consideró como buena para mantenerla a salvo mientras se recupera en este lugar… ahí vienen medimagos, Kreacher no debe ser visto…se marcha ya.

-espera, dale las gracias de mi parte a tu amo, por cuidar de mi hijo y por la protección que me has dado.

-Kreacher lo hará, será todo un honor proteger a la madre del amo Malfoy- dijo para después desaparecer…

Mientras los medimagos chequeaban su estado y sus heridas, Narcissa todavía repasaba las palabras del anciano elfo… había llamado amo a su hijo… eso era algo que no esperaría ni en un millón de años ¿a qué grado de estrechez estaría la relación de Harry Potter con su hijo como para que el elfo doméstico lo llamara amo? ¿debería preocuparse? La verdad, no sabía que esperar, sobre todo si se trataba del niño que vivió y que venció a Voldemort.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron las capuchas para evitar que la nieve cayera sobre sus cabezas y deambularon por el claro buscado sus varitas rotas hasta que las encontraron. Harry se detuvo al notar que algo se había quebrado bajo sus pies, algo que le sonó al vidrio de sus anteojos. Draco se acercó a ver que había encontrado…

-¿tus anteojos? Un momento… ¿como es que puedes ver bien sin los anteojos? ¿no eras miope?-muy bien, eso se oyó muy feo a los oídos de Harry, pero Draco no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado sutil, aún así era la verdad y aveces ésta dolía.

-¿recuerdas ayer cuando me los quitaste?-preguntó Harry observando el objeto roto en sus manos, Draco dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

-pues, aunque ya no los tenía puestos, podía verte perfectamente… esta mañana al despertar intente ponérmelos, pero no los encontré cerca y pues resulta que podía ver sin problemas… así que… creo que estoy curado… ya no los necesito-dijo el muchacho despreocupadamente, pero Draco tomó nota mental de que esta era otra posible pista que considerar.

-osea que pudiste verme sin problemas toda la noche-masculló Draco ligeramente indignado en un tono que parecía más de afirmación que de pregunta.

-si… y la vista fue increíble…-confesó el moreno coqueteando, le tomó la mano y se sentaron sobre un tronco que estaba cortado a la mitad en el suelo.

-¿tienes frio?-le preguntó Draco sonrojado.

-no cuando estoy cerca tuyo-dijo Harry arrimando su cabeza en su hombro.

-pues no te separes de mi…-susurró el rubio conteniéndose para no saltarle encima y devorarle a besos.

-no lo haré… etjum.. ¿puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?-comenzó a decir aclarándose la garganta.

-¿que cosa sería?-hiperventiló el muchacho Slytherin.

-… creo que… anoche te lastime… quería saber si te sentías bien ¿aún... te duele?

-….no mucho… tonto, no te preocupes por eso…-regañó nervioso mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y lo atraía a su pecho… Harry envuelto en el calor de su magia se sentía plácidamente feliz.

La atmósfera confidencial y romántica del momento se vio interrumpida por un luminiscente cisne blanco que venía bajando del cielo, se posó frente a ellos batiendo las alas… era el patronus de Narcissa, unos segundos después apareció Kreacher.

-la orden ha sido ejecutada con éxito tal como el amo Potter lo pidió, la Señora me ha pedido también que le diga, que se siente sinceramente agradecida por la protección hacia ella y a su hijo.

-bien hecho, hiciste un buen trabajo-felicitó el niño que vivió, en respuesta recibió un respingo orgulloso.

-¿puede Kreacher volver a sus deberes?

-puedes retirarte Kreacher- dijo Harry y la criatura desapareció en un parpadeo.

-es un mensaje de madre…-Draco tocó el patronus y la voz de su progenitora se escuchó en el lugar.

" _Draco, querido hijo:_

 _Quiero que sepas que no tienes cosa alguna de la_ _que preocuparte, he sido atendida cuidadosamente en este lugar y hay_ _aurores custodiando_ _atentos a cualquier movimiento por parte de los mortífagos, me sorprendí mucho de que el señor Potter_ _enviara a su elfo doméstico para entregarme tu mensaje… y_ _más cuando leí el anexo acerca de tu varita ¿como llegaron a eso? Lamento tener que regañarte, pero me parece ¡inconcebible!, ese no es el comportamiento de un Malfoy, ya después tendremos tiempo para hablar con más calma, lo único que te pido por ahora es que no te metas en líos y permanezcas en Hogwarts, yo estaré bien… si las palabras del_ _mensaje_ _que recibí son ciertas, entonces confía en él… necesitas a alguien que te apoye, no un nuevo enemigo más en la lista. Señor Potter, sé que esto rebajará mi orgullo como miembro de la familia Malfoy, pero por favor, cuide de mi hijo, es mi tesoro más preciado, más que cualquier otro bien… lo dejo en sus manos. Hasta pronto hijo, prometo estar en contacto contigo tan rápido_ _como me sea posible, cuidate_ _"_

El mensaje había acabado y el patronus se había desvanecido, pero ellos seguían tomados firmemente de la mano, digiriendo las palabras que habían escuchando.

Draco no podía creer lo que su madre le había pedido a Harry, pero lejos de estar molesto por ello, sintió una enorme felicidad bailando en su pecho, pues su madre de alguna manera aceptaba a Harry y eso mitigaba la ansiedad que había estado sintiendo, escuchar su voz era justo lo que necesitaba y Harry había hecho que fuera posible...

-¿te sientes más tranquilo ahora?

-si, aunque se escuchaba molesta… lo que me recuerda… deberíamos volver al castillo antes de que los prefectos descubran que no estamos allí, esta amaneciendo-soltó Draco saliendo de su estupor.

-debemos ir por donde el señor Firenze nos aconsejó, vamos- Harry se dirigió con el joven rubio por el sendero donde los árboles rebosaban de hojas verdes, eran tan vistosos que no fue difícil para ellos encontrarlos.

Continuará...


	5. capítulo 5: Volando juntos

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi salud, la verdad es que me siento mucho mejor y más después de leer sus comentarios, de verdad me hicieron sentir revitalizada, ahora les pido disculpas, pues este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero es muy divertido de todas formas, espero que les guste, un abrazo a todos._**

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... en las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo quinto: "Volando juntos"

Caminaron la mayor parte del trayecto tomados de la mano, pero Harry tuvo que detenerse al ver como cada cierto tiempo su orgulloso compañero fruncía el ceño en un gesto de molestia… obviamente sabía a lo que se debía, aunque él jamás lo reconocería.

-vamos a descansar por aquí un momento.

-mientras más demoremos peor será para nosotros-le rebatió Draco.

-no puedes caminar y sabes a lo que me refiero-contraatacó Harry dejándolo sin palabras.

-¡Oh cállate!-refunfuñó.

-eres tan terco que pareces de Gryffindor.

-¿ha?-Draco lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿sabes? Esa noche cuando el sombrero seleccionador nos dijo cuales serían nuestras casas... por un momento... quise que vinieras a Gryffindor, puede parecer muy arrogante de mi parte, pero no quería que fueras a Slytherin, era como... si algo me hubiera advertido para ayudarte, como... un aviso... ya cuando te vi con la túnica verde, supe que no habría forma de alejarte de lo peligrosas que se iban a poner las cosas-confesó Harry nervioso, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando el otro joven rubio dejó escapar una risita de alivio y se acercaba mirándolo profundamente con una ternura indescriptible.

-te voy a confesar algo... aquél día mis padres se enfadaron conmigo porque les dije que quería convertirme en amigo del niño que vivió.

-¡¿que?!-preguntó atónito aun con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-si, se lo tomaron tan mal que me gritaron diciendo que eso sería imposible, me enfade contestándoles que me convertiría en un Gryffindor solo para poder ser tu amigo, soltaron una carcajada rallándome con el cuento de la casta familiar y de que ningún Malfoy ha sido antes un Gryffindor, pero en el camino de ingreso a Hogwarts me encontré a mi padrino que se había enterado ya de todo el alboroto, él también me había regañado y estaba furioso conmigo, entonces de la nada apareció Albus Dumbledor que nos había escuchado y comentó para mi interés, que el sombrero seleccionador pondría en Gryffindor a quien quisiera pertenecer a su casa a pesar de tener un carácter muy Slytherin... yo estaba ilusionado, hasta que ocurrió, me rechazaste, estaba tan dolido que mandé todo a la mierda, sería un Slytherin justo como querían mis padres y justo como yo deseaba solo para poder hacerte la vida imposible…

-¿así que fue mi culpa?-Harry estaba cómicamente horrorizado, reacción que hizo a Draco soltar una carcajada.

-pues sí, pero también fue culpa de mis... celos...-confesó sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿estabas celoso de... Ron? ¡no puedo creerlo!-exclamó Harry divertidamente.

-de Weasley y de todo el mundo... lo estuve por todos estos siete años-dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

-me pregunto-habló Harry de pronto.-si hubieras podido llevar el peso de lo que significa ser un Gryffindor, ¿habrías podido aguantar meterte en problemas por entrar a las zonas prohibidas? ¿soportar el peligro de criaturas espeluznantes? ¿la cara enfadada de Hermione cuando nos equivocábamos en algo? ¿o aguantar las estupideces de Ron?-imaginar eso le hizo tanta gracia que dejó escapar una risita burlona que pasó a convertirse en un mar de divertidas carcajadas, las cuales contagiaron a su compañero.

-no creo que hayas podido con todo eso jajajaja

-¿me estas desafiando? Ajjaja

-la verdad, para serte sincero… me costaba mucho aguantarme la risa cada vez que Ron abría la boca jajaja.

Ahora estaban los dos sosteniéndose del estómago intentando parar de reír, cuando por fin se detuvieron, otro silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos.

-¿te gustaría ser un Gryffindor?

-tal vez… no lo sé… -dudó Draco, sintiéndose tentado por el lado aventurero del moreno-¿y a ti un Slytherin?-preguntó curioso.

-creo que no estaría tan mal… hay personas maravillosas allí-comentó Harry.

-¿estas tratando de adularme?-Draco levantó una ceja divertidamente.

-pretencioso… no solo hablo de ti, esta Snape… incluso tus amigos.

-yo no tengo amigos en esa casa, todos son unos lame botas cobardes, si las cosas se ponen feas, te dejan botado y no dudaran de clavarte un puñal por la espalda para salvarse ellos mismos.

-¿hablas así de los que me enviaron un patronus para que fuera tras de ti?

-¿cómo dijiste?-la cara de Draco era un retrato al shock.

-Fueron ellos los que me avisaron que escaparías… de no haber sido por ellos… tu estarías camino a Azkaban, nunca hubieras sabido si tu madre se encontraba bien… y… nosotros… si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, nunca habríamos podido…

-esos infelices ¿que se habrán creído? ¿que les voy a pagar una deuda mágica?-soltó enardecido de furia.

-pues deberías ¿es que acaso lo que ocurrió ayer no lo vale?-El chico de la cicatriz se sintió un poco dolido.

-….por supuesto que lo vale, es solo que… odio sentirme humillado-confesó para arreglar el mal entendido.

-no te humillarán, son tus amigos, les preocupas, aún te ven como su líder y harían lo que fuera por ti-intentó animarle su compañero.

-¿crees que Blaise me perdone? Creo que le rompí un diente…

-outch…-gesticuló Harry como diciéndole "vaya si que metiste la pata"

-eso no ayuda ¿sabes?-se sulfuró nervioso.

-jajaja lo siento es solo que no…-y hasta allí pudo hablar el moreno… que enmudeció de repente abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-que… ¿Harry qué pasa?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Draco, gira a ver tras de ti, muy... lentamente y prometeme... que vas a mantener la calma.

-ya me estas asustando ¿que diablos sucede? ¿Harry?

-…..girate, por merlín girate… lento y por favor no grites… o se lo tomará como una ofensa… y eso… no es nada bueno-suplicaba en susurros y con cautela.

-esta bien…-Draco giró con lentitud hacia atrás y sus orbes celestes se abrieron de par en par al ver a un hipogrifo majestuoso que avanzaba hacia ellos.

-…...no grites… inclinate lentamente en una reverencia…-le susurró Harry al oído, Draco no sabía por qué había obedecido, si había sido por puro miedo o por el aliento cálido de él en su oreja.

Esperó pacientemente lo que parecía una eternidad, hasta que vio con asombro como el hipogrifo también le respondía con una reverencia…

-¿quieres saber lo que se siente montar un hipogrifo? Pues ya puedes averiguarlo, vamos…-dijo Harry muy feliz de ver que la criatura había aceptado a su compañero.-no te quedes allí parado, vamos a dar una vuelta.

-¡¿me estas jodiendo?!

-¡que no, vamos, vamos!-invitó entusiasmado el chico de la cicatriz.

Harry corrió por el sendero jalando de la mano a un miedoso Draco que intentaba por todos los medios resistirse al encuentro.

-¡no, suéltame!-casi chilló graciosamente.

-pero si fuiste aceptado por el hipogrifo, no te hará daño.

-¡no… no voy a subir a esa cosa!-dijo en un hilo de voz tratando de zafarse del agarre de Harry.

-mira Draco, además podrías tomarlo como reto personal, es una excelente oportunidad para vencer tu miedo… a menos… a menos que seas un gallina-se arriesgó a decir el moreno, sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, pero tenía que confiar en sus instintos… que le decían que eso lo haría reaccionar, y si que lo había logrado, Draco abrió la boca consternado y furioso.

-¡no soy un gallina!-bramó.

-demuéstralo…-desafió Harry divertidamente… el muy maldito debería haber sido un Slytherin, sin duda.

El rubio trató de normalizar su agitada respiración y comenzó a estirar el brazo lentamente hacia el cuello de la criatura… su mano temblaba ante el recuerdo de la mordida del hipogrifo en la clase de criaturas mágicas de Hagrid.

-relájate, no hay nada que temer, no eres su enemigo, ni él el tuyo, eso es… eso es…-Harry sonrió emocionado cuando las manos blancas tocaron las plumas al fin.

-son… muy suaves-dijo acariciando asombrado el cuello del hipogrifo.

-claro que son suaves… mira como te busca, creo que le agradas.-dijo Harry viendo como la cabeza de la bestia se restregaba contra el pecho de Draco y graznaba de gusto, el joven correspondió acariciando su cabeza emplumada…

-bien, vamos a subir…-El hipogrifo se inclinó lo suficiente como para que pudieran subirse, primero lo hizo Harry, el cual ofreció una mano al pasmado rubio para ayudarlo a montarse delante suyo.

-¿preparado?-preguntó Harry pasando los brazos por su cintura, cerrando la distancia entre su espalda y su pecho.

-¿como diablos vamos a sostenernos? ¿estas seguro de lo que haces?

-sí, solo trata de no tirar de sus plumas demasiado fuerte… ese fue el consejo que Hagrid me dio la vez pasada y funcionó.

Ambos sintieron un remecimiento al notar como las alas eran batidas alejándose del suelo cada vez más alto, Draco estaba con el corazón a mil intentando por todos los medios no mirar hacia abajo, pero se tranquilizó completamente cuando encontró los labios del Gryffindor, ambos se besaron deliciosamente mientras la criatura volaba por encima del bosque, luego se separaron para contemplar la hermosa vista nevada de montañas, praderas y lagos.

-¿lo ves? No fue tan difícil… al fin superaste tu miedo-dijo un sonriente Harry.

-si, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tenía miedo de montar uno después de aquella vez, fui muy imprudente.

-bueno, pero lo pasado, pasado ahora estas aquí, arriba de un hipogrifo conmigo, disfrutando de un vuelo increíble… este recuerdo Draco, atesoralo.

-lo haré con mucho gusto-dijo el joven rubio y entonces volvieron a besarse, abrazándose aún más, el viento agitaba sus cabellos y sus capas, la temporada de invierno había comenzado oficialmente, los copos de nieve caían desde el cielo.

El hipogrifo bajó casi a ras del lago negro, para beber un poco de agua, luego volvió a subir y dio una vuelta por el castillo… el viaje estaba llegando a su fin.

Draco y Harry se lo habían pasado increíble, montar un hipogrifo con él había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ambos se bajaron del lomo y Harry hizo una reverencia, Draco algo perdido lo imitó, en respuesta recibió el mismo gesto de la criatura y pudieron ver como se despedía al vuelo.

-aquí nos separamos, tu a las mazmorras y yo a la torre-dijo Harry sin ganas de desentrelazar su mano de la suya.

-no alcanzaremos a llegar al desayuno, veámonos en el almuerzo, donde siempre en la torre de astronomía.

-de acuerdo… si te acosan… llama a Kreacher, le dejaré la orden de que te proteja mientras reparamos las varitas.

-Harry…

-¿que?

-vamos a estar un largo tiempo separados… sin besarnos, sin tocarnos… no se si voy a poder resistirlo.

-¿quieres un beso de despedida?

-mmh… si-musitó Draco sensualmente en su oído para después notar como Harry le robaba un beso tan caliente como los que le había dado la noche anterior.

Cuando de pronto…

-ETJUM, ETJUM!-el par de chicos se separó abruptamente quedándose paralizados con quien tenían al frente.

-Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter salieron a madrugar tan temprano, pero que responsables.

-Directora Mcganogal…-Harry y Draco estaban pálidos como una hoja de papel… ¡los habían pillado besándose! Y no cualquiera ¡era Mcganogal!

-Quiero verlos ahora mismo en la dirección.-ordenó con autoridad frente al par de chicos que se miraban preocupados entre si.

Continuará.

 **Si! por fin actualicé el capítulo, muchas gracias desde ya por sus comentarios, espero que les vaya gustando la historia, un abrazo!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Futuros Magos Arcanos

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que me he bloqueado y no ha salido nada de mi cabeza por dos semanas, en cambio me he puesto a leer fanfics y a ver imágenes por si con eso me volvía la inspiración… y funcionó.**_

 _ **Se que no entienden muchas cosas de la historia, pero prometo subir un dibujo que lo explique todo llegado su momento, cuando le toque a ciertos personajes hacerlo, sin más espero que lo disfruten, abrazos mil.**_

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... en las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo sexto: "Futuros magos arcanos"

Eran más de las cinco de la mañana y todo el mundo comenzaba a despertarse para un nuevo día de clases… pero todavía quedaban alumnos y profesores que se negaban a conciliar el sueño, como era el caso de la directora Mcganogal que se paseaba de un lado a otro por el despacho, como una madre esperando que sus hijos llegaran de una fiesta y mientras lo hacía, recordaba cada una de las inquietantes palabras que la profesora Trewlaney le había dicho aquella noche.

-"directora esta no es una profecía común que solo involucra a magos, si hay un ritual de magia antigua de por medio eso quiere decir que la profecía tiene una importancia aún mayor, no deberíamos dejar que el ministerio sepa de esto"-le dijo la adivina con todo el dramatismo que pudo reunir.

-"pero a través de la magia, el ministerio a estas alturas ya debe saber que las esferas van camino al salón de profecías, además han reforzado la seguridad con encantamientos de restricción mucho más poderosos y solo podrán ingresar a la sala los propietarios, además la entrada cuenta con una barrera que anula efectos de pociones multijugos o cualquier hechizo para suplantar identidades, también tiene un sistema que permite capturar y trasladar a cualquier mago que quiera irrumpir por la fuerza, quedate tranquila Sybill"-explicó la directora dándole palmaditas en el hombro a la cansada maestra.

-no, tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡oh, casi lo olvido! tengo que advertirle que la profecía lleva consigo una clausula de protección, la cual manifiesta: no revelar hasta que la última parte del ritual sea llevada correctamente a cabo, sin ello por más que abran las esferas nada será revelado…

-una clausula de protección, dichas profecías son muy raras de ver, aparecen una vez cada quinientos años más o menos-dijo el retrato de Albus.

-¿como saber que la tercera parte del ritual se ha llevado a cabo? de todos modos ¿cual es la última parte del ritual?…"-preguntó Severus desde el otro cuadro.

\- "según lo señalado en el tercer capítulo del libro sin nombre con oroboros, el título del capítulo es llamado… "Sellamiento"… pero casi la mitad de la hoja y las que siguen están rotas, como si las hubieran arrancado de cuajo hace mucho tiempo"-habló Trewlaney angustiada.

\- "no puede ser"-expresó Minerva preocupada.

\- "la única pista que tenemos es el dibujo de un anillo extraño junto al título, un anillo con dos serpientes entrelazadas que se encuentran."

\- "eso tampoco nos dice mucho"-dijo pensativo Dumbledor.

\- "en todo caso, directora le aconsejo no tocar este tema con los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy, no hasta que la última parte del ritual se haya completado, supongo que una señal será visible cuando pase, ya avise a la señorita Granger y a la señorita Lovegood para que mantengamos esto en secreto hasta que sea el momento adecuado"

Minerva salió de su tren de recuerdos cuando escuchó unos galopes fuera de la puerta de su despacho, seguramente era Firenze con noticias nuevas acerca del paradero de los chicos, los retratos de los cuadros mágicos se asomaron atentos para escuchar lo que el centauro habría de decir.

-venía a avisarle que vuestros alumnos montan un hipogrifo, están sobrevolando el lago negro y vienen hacia acá.

-¿en donde estaban Firenze?-exigió la bruja preocupada.

-Los encontré a ambos en la zona oeste del bosque prohibido, alcancé a detener al Señor Potter antes de que saliera de las fronteras de Hogwarts, por un pelo.

-¡¿fuera de Hogwarts?! ¡¿para qué?!-preguntó la directora furiosa y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

-explícate Firenze.-dijo el anciano retrato de Albus con el ceño fruncido, Snape agudizó sus ojos como si estuviera atando cabos sueltos.

-me parece que él iba a hacerlo en lugar del Señor Malfoy, para que este no fuera a Azkaban… por lo visto ambos parecían desesperados por saber como se encontraba la Señora Malfoy en San Mungo.

-¡ese muchacho impulsivo!-bramó la bruja enfadada.

-muy típico diría yo…-dijo Snape con ceja alzada ganándose una mirada iracunda de minerva.

-¿El Señor Potter iba a sacrificar su estadía en Hogwarts por el Señor Malfoy?-Dumbledor se mostró sorprendido.

-lo que ha escuchado… pero puedo asegurar que la principal razón por la que estaba a punto de hacerlo… fue por… amor

-¿por amor?-dijo minerva atónita ante el descubrimiento.

-así es, luego lo comprobé al hacerles tocar... el árbol sagrado-titubeó el centauro antes de continuar, pero se decidió a contar la buena nueva a sabiendas de la reacción de los presentes.

-¿aquél árbol?-preguntó la Directora dudando si quería saber la respuesta.

-¿el viejo y seco árbol que está en el centro del bosque prohibido?-esta vez fue la voz de Snape quien habló curioso.

-bueno… desde hoy ese árbol permanecerá lleno de flores y hadas luminiscentes sin importar cuantas estaciones pasen…

Los ojos de Minerva se abrieron de par en par, ser directora de Hogwarts le daba muchos privilegios y uno de ellos era conocer el paradero de algunas zonas, objetos y criaturas mágicas que ocultaba celosamente el castillo… uno de ellos, era ese árbol que había visto seco y muerto, desde que puso por primera vez sus pies en el bosque del colegio… conocía también su historia mitológica, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no podía salir del asombro…

Esta leyenda hablaba de que aquél árbol, era una vía que tenían los magos arcanos para escuchar al espíritu del bosque y aprender de él en armonía, pero con el pasar del tiempo estos fueron desapareciendo del mundo mágico y a su vez el árbol también comenzó a morir como si hubieran estado conectados, desde luego al ser una "leyenda" nunca fue tomada en cuenta como verdad y fue olvidada, pero hubieron unos pocos que motivados por la ambición intentaron revivirlo sin éxito, uno de ellos fue Tom Riddle… él probablemente aunque hubiera tenido grandes habilidades, no había sido elegido por el aliento de vida, ni cumplía con el requisito básico que se necesitaba para efectuar la primera parte del ritual, lo cual hacía que todos sus esfuerzos fueran imposibles.

-¿nos está tomando el pelo Firenze?-cuestionó el retrato de Severus desconfiado.

-Por supuesto que no ¿por qué abría de mentiros en un tema tan delicado como este? el poder que han adquirido esta noche, está lleno de calidez y sentimientos puros e incondicionales, puedo dar fe de eso porque la magia antigua que salía de sus núcleos hizo contacto conmigo y la experiencia fue maravillosa, así que creedme cuando les digo que ellos escucharon la voz del espíritu del bosque y posiblemente fue éste quien los guió a una solución a su dilema…

-no sé que decir, todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa.-dijo la directora mirando el amanecer a través de la ventana.

-entiendo como se siente, seguramente usted pensó que la existencia del árbol sagrado era solo eso, una leyenda, pero no lo es… nunca lo fue-suspiró el centauro con alegría para después añadir- nosotros las criaturas mágicas somos seres que podemos escuchar los susurros de los espíritus guardianes desde que estamos en el vientre de nuestras madres, también los magos arcanos tenían esa habilidad y ahora vuestros dos curiosos alumnos están poco a poco recordando como hacerlo, por lo que... si llegaran a completar el ritual, eso…

-los transformaría en nuevos magos arcanos…-susurraron asombrados Albus, Snape y Minerva conteniendo la respiración.

-pido discreción a cada uno de los presentes, ni una palabra de esto saldrá de esta habitación ¿entendido?-dijo el anciano mago dirigiéndose a los demás retratos, todos asintieron sin refutar, la información era demasiado delicada como para que se escabullera.

-si ya sabe por donde va el asunto y si la profecía está relacionada con estos hechos, entonces deberíamos impedir que estas lleguen al ministerio.-habló Firenze.

-Sybill me dijo algo parecido, pero las esferas ya deberían estar en la sala de profecías en estos momentos, le dije que no debía preocuparse… pero después de escuchar sus palabras Firenze… ya no sé que pensar… incluso la misma profecía está protegida por una clausula que involucra al ritual, y lo que es peor, no sabemos de que trata la ultima parte de éste-la directora se sentó en un sofá abrumada, había tanta información que digerir en una sola noche.

-puedo decir con certeza que todo irá bien con ellos, los astros nunca se equivocan, cuando la tercera parte del ritual se haya llevado a cabo nosotros los centauros y las criaturas mágicas que habitan Hogwarts se los haremos saber y con creces, porque… porque tal vez es esa profecía la que hemos estado esperando por siglos y siglos, así que por favor deje que las cosas ocurran y no interfiramos más, no hay nada que temer… lo sabrá cuando se encuentre con ellos y los vea a los ojos, cuando ese momento llegue, va a acordarse de lo que le he dicho… ellos dos son los futuros arcanos del mundo mágico…-dijo al irse.

Y ese momento había llegado… ambos chicos estaban tras sus talones caminando con pasos inseguros, abrió la puerta de su oficina y les indicó que se sentaran en unas cómodas sillas de salón que había frente a su escritorio.

-¿porqué no estaban anoche en sus habitaciones?-interrogó con gesto severo la bruja.

-¿acaso tendremos que contarle a todos lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer?-cuchicheaba indignado Malfoy, mientras Harry movía negativamente la cabeza y suspiraba pesado tratando de comunicarse con el rubio.

-Draco, sólo contéstale, tenemos que confiar en ella-susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

-¿y lo de "anoche" también se lo contamos?-siseó enfadado.

-claro que no ¿quieres matarla de un infarto?-masculló sonrojándose.

-¿y bien? -pidió levantando una ceja al escuchar sus murmullos.

El joven rubio se aclaró la garganta…

-de acuerdo, sin embargo, no estamos dispuestos a desvelarle ciertas vivencias… son experiencias, demasiado personales como para contárselo a alguien-advirtió el rubio en el tono que solo un Malfoy sabía manejar.

-coincido con él, directora ¿puede respetar nuestra privacidad?-lo apoyó el joven que venció, Minerva Mcganogal sentía como si la mirada determinante de esos jóvenes la estuviera taladrando.

-esta bien, permitiré que omitan lo que consideren asuntos personales… ¿por donde quieren empezar?

-anoche, me enteré de ciertos rumores acerca de que los mortífagos irían tras mi madre y entonces…-así comenzó a contar el platinado todo lo que había acontecido con su intento de escapatoria, cada uno de los hechos narrados fue pasando exactamente tal y como había leído en los pasos del ritual de aquel libro sin nombre.

-¿rompieron sus varitas? ¡eso es muy grave!-Mcganogal miraba con pesar las varitas que los jóvenes magos habían dejado sobre su escritorio.

-lamentamos haberlas roto directora, sé que piensa que fue una completa estupidez, aún así gracias a eso pudimos enfrentarnos al fin sin esquivarnos, fue doloroso admitir nuestros errores, pero valió la pena porque comprendimos… que ambos habíamos sufrido la guerra a nuestra manera sin decir nada a nadie-explicó Harry observando a su compañero que había bajado la mirada para esconder sus sentimientos de aflicción.

-bueno, sin duda haber roto sus varitas fue algo muy estúpido, pero es aceptable teniendo en cuenta que estando fuera de control hubieran usado maleficios para lastimarse-ambos jóvenes casi se estremecieron de angustia al imaginar tan atroz escenario… no había manera de que pudieran soportar la idea de herir al otro después de todo lo que había pasado, les parecía inconcebible, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, callaron.

-me imagino que… habrán apreciado la maravillosa aurora boreal que se avistó sobre el bosque prohibido durante la noche-dijo ella para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, se veía que estaban muy afectados, definitivamente algo había cambiado.

-como no haberlo hecho, fuimos espectadores de primera fila-dijo el joven Gryffindor sacándole por fin una sonrisa coqueta al rubio.

-si directora, la vimos porque nosotros la creamos cuando nuestras magias se desbordaron, no vamos a explicarle como… no querría escucharlo de todas formas-dijo el rubio como si estuviera confesando una travesura…

-muy bien, ahora por lo menos sé qué ocasionó las estelas que fueron vistas desde el castillo.-señaló Minerva un poco sonrojada y suspirando de cansancio, los chicos igual de sonrojados sonrieron divertidos al verla, luego ella agregó-Señor Potter ¿donde están sus anteojos?…

-Bueno, los rompí por accidente, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando pude ver claramente sin ellos ¿cree que pude haber sanado mi vista cuando mi magia se rebasó?

-dudo mucho que la magia sea capás de manejar el factor genético de un mago… tendremos que investigar esto también, ¿que ocurrió después Señor Potter?...-indicó Minerva interesada por aquél poder desconocido.

-desperté sintiendo que quería ayudarlo de alguna forma y pensé que si yo iba en su lugar a San Mungo, no se lo llevarían a Azkaban, así que…-Harry había contado su parte activa de la historia, donde él estuvo a punto de cruzar la barrera para ir a san Mungo a verificar el estado de la madre de Draco, pero que fue interceptado por el centauro Firenze quien después de hablarles comprensivamente, los guió hasta un árbol seco y viejo al cual les indicó tocar para sentir su magia oculta.

Draco le contó a Minerva acerca de la extraña conexión que sintieron, también de sus olvidados recuerdos de infancia y del maravilloso florecimiento del que habían nacido hadas nuevas…

La bruja estaba cada vez más asombrada con los detalles, con todas las emociones que transmitían cuando narraban, de alguna forma sentía que todas las cosas dolorosas que habían sufrido a través del tiempo, todos los baches y porrazos habían ocurrido para que ese encuentro se llevara a cabo, que si el universo se estaba esforzando por unirlos era porque los necesitaba con urgencia.

Harry retomó los acontecimientos contándole que habían encontrado una manera de contactarse con la señora Malfoy, sin tener que salir de Hogwarts y fue a través del elfo doméstico Kreacher quien se ofreció a ayudarlos de buena gana, que pudieron recibir el patronus de ella y también su regaño adjunto… por supuesto, no mencionó el curioso hecho de que el elfo hubiera llamado a Draco "amo".

-y eso es todo… no sabemos que está pasando y la verdad es que este asunto me está preocupando un poco, es demasiado raro ¿usted no sabe nada al respecto?-preguntó Draco tratando de ahondar en el tema de su magia desbordante.

-es particularmente insólito que a ambos les esté pasando lo mismo simultáneamente, la verdad es que su situación me intriga bastante, ciertamente algo inusual está ocurriendo y aunque no sabemos certeramente qué es, debe ser algo importante si dicen que pudieron establecer una conexión con aquél árbol y mucho más si pudieron desbloquear recuerdos enterrados, trataré de conseguir información lo antes posible-mintió ella.

-Gracias Directora McGanogal, si sabe algo avísenos por favor-pidió el joven de la cicatriz.

-lo haré, ahora veré que puedo hacer con sus varitas para repararlas, lo ideal sería contactar con Olivander… de momento tendrán que tomar solo las clases teóricas.

-¿y que va a suceder con nuestros EXTASIS?-preguntó Harry sobrecogido.

-pues pudieron haber pensado en eso primero antes de romperlas ¿verdad?-sonrió victoriosa la bruja al ver las caras frustradas del par.

-bueno, bueno ya basta de caras largas que aún me falta asignar un castigo y una tarea extra para cada uno por haber salido después del toque de queda.

-¿todavía más? ¿en serio?-soltó Draco rodando los ojos de exasperación.

-silencio Señor Malfoy, serán cincuenta puntos menos para ambas casas, por la escapada nocturna fuera del toque de queda y sus tareas extras consistirán en limpieza de aulas desde hoy mismo hasta el final de la semana, después deberán escribir un ensayo de investigación sobre las Hadas luminiscentes que crecen en el recientemente descubierto "sagrado árbol florido" el cual se encuentra en el bosque prohibido ¿quedó claro?

-disculpe… dijo… limpieza de aulas ¿los dos juntos?-preguntó esperanzado Harry, su compañero también la miraba expectante.

-si señor Potter, si, ustedes dos juntos, pero no se distraigan de sus labores o tendré que separarlos ¿de acuerdo?-se resignó cansada ya de lidiar contra la corriente.

-Gracias directora-dijeron al unísono intentando disimular el alivio que sentían, Minerva de pronto se sintió contagiada de una inusual felicidad, sentía alegría y no sabía por qué, pero seguro tenía que ver con lo que le había dicho Firenze… ahora entendía a la perfección sus palabras y su significado… era desconcertante saber que estaba frente a los que llegarían a ser futuros magos Arcanos, de aquellos que habían existido cuando el mundo mágico aún era muy joven.

-dense prisa en llegar a sus habitaciones, aún alcanzan a darse una ducha y a desayunar algo para que ingresen a clases con energías, recuerden: pueden ir a las clases teóricas, pueden también ir a las prácticas siendo espectadores, sin embargo no podrán participar de ellas, les haré llegar un memorandum a cada profesor de la escuela para que estén enterados de su situación.

-De acuerdo, nos despedimos ya… con su permiso.

-esperen un momento…-ambos se detuvieron en seco y se giraron a verla.-las demostraciones de afecto subidas de tono en las aulas y en los pasillos están prohibidos, tengan cuidado de no ser descubiertos, no quiero en mi despacho a profesores escandalizados por conductas impropias.

-lo tendremos-dijeron ambos sonriendo resignados y salieron por la enorme puerta, ella sonrió también… dejaría que las cosas ocurrieran como tuvieran que ocurrir.

-esto… ¡es inconcebible!-farfulló el retrato de Snape al enterarse de la situación amorosa de su ahijado.

-no te quejes Severus, no hay nada mejor que ver a esos muchachos disfrutando de su juventud, preciosa juventud- dijo alegre Albus Dumbledor mientras Minerva ampliaba aún más su sonrisa.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y se quedaron contemplando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-aún queda un largo trecho antes de que nuestros caminos se desvíen, ¿puedo… llevarte de la mano?-preguntó tímidamente Harry intentando calmarse sin éxito.

-no necesitas ni preguntarlo-contestó igual de nervioso Draco mientras sentía el calor de esa mano que se entrelazaba fuertemente con la suya.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo de altos arcos y columnas, mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando, estaban por llegar al final de éste cuando de pronto, Draco sintió como Harry tiraba de él plantándole un beso desesperado, tan intenso era que tuvo que sostenerse de él para que sus rodillas temblorosas no dieran contra el suelo, cuando se separaron el corazón les latía como si les fuera a salir del pecho.

-tonto, alguien nos pueden ver…-soltó el muchacho rubio con el pecho agitado.

-lo siento, no me pude resistir cuando mire… tus... labios-fue la respuesta errática de Harry, que no despegaba su vista de aquellos labios rosados.

-me alaga saber que te traigo loco-musitó provocativamente a centímetros de su boca.

-si, me vuelves loco-ronroneó hechizándolo con esos ojos esmeraldas que le miraban llenos de deseo.

-por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo

-si, entonces… ¿por qué... no nos besamos de nuevo?-ofreció el otro joven notando como se excitaba al rosar sus labios con la gema de su dedo.

-¿el último?-invitó coqueto.

-el último…-suspiró Harry relamiéndose, en respuesta su chico sonrió dándole paso libre a un hambriento y húmedo beso que por ningún motivo tenían ganas de terminar, sin embargo, a duras penas tuvieron que separarse al escuchar pasos venir a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Harry, buenos días!

-Ho… hola Hagrid, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó Harry con la adrenalina por las nubes.

-vine a avisarle a la directora que están naciendo Hadas luminiscentes del viejo árbol, es decir ahora está lleno de flores en plena nevada lo cual es sumamente extraño, seguro que fue por la aurora boreal de anoche ¿la viste Harry? ¡Nunca vi algo tan precioso!-hablaba el guardabosques entusiasmado, Harry atinó a sonreír con aire divertido… Malfoy a su lado rodó los ojos.

-si, Hagrid sin duda que fue hermosa, bueno nosotros tenemos algo de prisa, nos vemos después-dijo intentando escaparse.

-OH! Joven Malfoy estaba usted también aquí, buenos días-saludó Hagrid curioso de ver al muchacho rubio tan apegado a Harry.

-buenos… días-susurró Draco algo incómodo, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, sin saber que decir, ni que hacer.

-Hagrid, si nos disculpas…

-esperen ¿porqué venían de la dirección ustedes dos? No habrían estado peleándose nuevamente ¿verdad?

-…. ammm bueno…-Harry hizo una mueca nerviosa al ver como el chico Slytherin le soltaba la mano y suspiraba con molestia.

-Harry, me adelantaré… me urge tomar una ducha y comer algo, me muero de hambre, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-de acuerdo ¿quieres pie de manzana para el postre?

-seguro, nos vemos-sonrió guiñándole un ojo de manera sexy.

-nos vemos Draco.-se despidió viendo embobado como el rubio se alejaba hacia las mazmorras.

-¿desde cuando se volvieron tan cercanos?-inquirió Hagrid sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando.

-digamos que… hicimos las paces, hablamos luego Hagrid.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa soñadora mientras se encaminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejando a un impresionado guardabosques.

Cuando Draco llegó a la sala común de Slytherin no encontró a ni un alma, todos estaban ya desayunando en el gran comedor, rápidamente se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se desnudó para encaminarse a la ducha, una vez allí dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo y mientras se enjabonaba repasaba mentalmente cada caricia que había recibido como si hubiera sido un dulce sueño, suspiró mientras lavaba su cabello, dejando que su mente vagara por sus gratos recuerdos. Cerró la manilla de la ducha y salió envuelto en una toalla blanca, ya no tenía su varita para secarse, así que tuvo que hacerlo al modo Muggle lo cual le pareció bastante reconfortante, se miró al espejo y casi saltó en su sitio al percatarse de unos cuantos chupones en el cuello, quiso conjurar un "Glamour" pero recordó que para hacer ese tipo de magia sin varita todavía le faltaba mucha práctica, no quería convertir su "Glamour" en un fiasco de estuco permanente.

De pronto recordó algo muy importante… justo ese día por la mañana ¿no tenían clases coincidentes los Slytherin y los Gryffindor? Se vistió de prisa y envolvió su cuello con la bufanda de invierno, se puso su túnica gruesa y se miró al espejo nervioso intentando peinarse en vano…

-no puedo creer que esté tan nervioso solo porque voy a volver a verlo… ¿en que momento dejé de ser yo?-se habló a si mismo tratando de calmarse, se desordenó el cabello con los dedos dándole un aspecto sexy y desenfadado, se puso algo de loción costosa y sonrió son suficiencia…

-a quien quiero engañar… estoy asquerosamente babeando por él- susurró suspirando por casi vigésima vez… tomó su bolso, cogió una manzana verde que había sobre la mesita de noche y salió veloz a la primera clase de la mañana.

Algo similar ocurría en la torre de Gryffindor, carreras de aquí para allá, algún que otro tropiezo en el intento de sacarse la ropa, era una suerte que no hubiera nadie a esa hora para ver como caía de bruces al suelo y se paraba adolorido, tomó la toalla metiéndose al cuarto de baño y su gel de ducha favorito, se puso debajo del chorro y entonces…

-¡Hargg está fría! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?-decía Harry mientras regulaba la temperatura a lo muggle y temblaba como una hoja, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había usado una ducha sin regularla con magia, que ahora le parecía ridículo.

Mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de espuma comenzó a imaginar como sería ver la perfecta anatomía del chico que le gustaba bajo el chorro de agua, moviéndose sensualmente… esa imagen mental definitivamente no podía estar en su cabeza, al menos no en ese momento cuando tenía tanta prisa para llegar a clases, respiró profundo intentando bajar la erección que se había auto provocado al pensar en el rubio… desesperado pensó en dolores Umbridge y funcionó mágicamente.

Salió de la ducha y se secó, se puso loción refrescante chillando en el proceso, luego al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta que tenía unos cuantos arañazos en el pecho y unos moretones en el cuello.

-igual que un gato…-susurró dejándose llevar de nuevo por su creativa imaginación.-de verdad, tengo que dejar de pensar en él de esa manera, tengo que… controlarme-se dijo frente al espejo ruborizado.

Instantes más tarde, una vez ya vestido tomó la bufanda de Gryffindor arrimándosela al cuello para tapar los chupetones y llamó a Kreacher para que le trajera unas tostadas con mermelada y una taza de leche caliente, cuando el elfo llegó devoró rápidamente su desayuno, tomó su bolso y casi se puso a correr para llegar a tiempo a clases… obviamente no sabía que al doblar por uno de los pasillos chocaría de bruces con el objeto de sus fantasías.

-outch!-exclamaron ambos chicos al caer al suelo.

-¿Draco?

-¿Harry?

Ambos se quedaron viendo sin ninguna reacción más que el asombro, luego sus mejillas se arrebolaron al ver lo sexys que se veían, además el aroma a gel de ducha y shampoo inundaba sus fosas nasales haciéndolos aún más deseables.

-vamos a llegar tarde si no nos damos prisa-balbuceó Draco tomando su bolso.

-¿nos toca juntos?-preguntaba sorprendido el moreno mientras recogía su bolso del suelo.

-pues sí, no me acordaba para nada.

-yo tampoco, corramos Draco.-dijo Harry tomándole la mano y jalándolo con prisa, el rubio al final pudo seguirle el ritmo corriendo a la par con él.

Al llegar se detuvieron frente a la puerta agitados, el rubio Slytherin iba a tocar para entrar, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-espera…

-que pasa…-Harry le robo un beso que podría catalogarse de todo menos santo… cuando se separó de esos labios miró a Draco que estaba con la mirada vidriosa y perdida.

-lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, tu boca es un imán que me llama todo el tiempo-dijo travieso, pero su expresión cambió a una temerosa cuando se vio empujado violentamente contra la pared.

-deja… de… provocarme… grandísimo… idiota… ¿sabes que? Te voy a castigar… cuando la clase acabe terminarás rogándome para que tengamos sexo y adivina… no te pienso complacer.-susurró con malicia en su oído mientras su muslo se movía descaradamente sobre la entrepierna de Harry.

-haa…-gimió el muchacho sintiendo como esos movimientos lo estaban poniendo duro…

Draco se mordió el labio inferior intentando volver a mantener la compostura, pero era tan difícil alejarse de él… tanto que dolía.

-hay que entrar a clases, estamos bastante atrasados-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¿a si? ¿y de quien es la culpa?-alegó Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas y jadeando.

-adelante-se escuchó desde adentro… ambos chicos entraron al salón capturando las miradas de todos.

-son Malfoy y Potter.-se escuchaban los cuchicheos por parte de ambas casas, Ron y Ginny no sabían si estar aliviados o enfadados con el moreno, mientras que Hermione solo se dedicaba a mirarlos con interés.

-Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy la directora ya me ha comunicado su situación con respecto a sus varitas, de todas formas voy a necesitar que tomen atención ya que les parciales teóricos, tomen asiento en los últimos puestos disponibles, espero que no tengan inconvenientes en sentarse juntos y comportarse como magos civilizados-Habló el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el señor Steewart, mientras Hermione seguía atando cabos suelto en su cabeza ¿como era eso de que no tenían varitas? ¿seria acaso que las usaron como acto simbólico del ritual? ¿podían esos chicos ser más torpes? ¡¿como jodidas narices iban a pasar el año?!, eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacía a medida que enterraba la cabeza en su libro.

Harry y Draco contemplaron el puesto vacío con dos sillas y no pudieron contener la tentación de sonreírse entre si con sorpresa, como si pensaran "¡oh destino amable y bondadoso, haz lo que quieras con nosotros!"

-no hay problema profesor-dijeron al unisono y se sentaron, sintiendo la presión de todas esas miradas escudriñadoras… Se escuchaban secreteos y rumores de todo tipo, la mayoría por parte de los leones.

-parece que al final logro convencerlo de quedarse en Hogwarts.-secreteó contenta Pansy a Blaise que no le despegaba la mirada al rubio, por su parte Nott observaba tranquilamente todo el panorama percatándose de ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo… las mejillas sonrojas de ambos y una curiosa atmósfera de ¿amistad? O tal vez... ¿complicidad? De pronto comenzó a notar de que todo el salón parecía estar murmurando.

-¿te diste cuenta? Harry no lleva sus anteojos hoy...-susurró una chica Gryffindor.

-se le debieron haber roto en alguna pelea… o en algo más-cuchicheó burlón un joven, algunos Slytherin que estaban cerca pararon la oreja.

-los rumores entonces deben ser ciertos-agregó otro alumno con malicia mirando a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntó Ron temeroso y expectante, no sabía que es lo que dirían sus compañeros de casa respecto a su amigo, que hace tiempo venía haciendo buenas migas con Malfoy… situación que parecía molestarles… bueno a él también le molestaba ¿por qué negarlo?

-Hay rumores de que Potter y Malfoy anoche andaban fuera del toque de queda, planeando escaparse juntos.

-¿quien te dijo semejante disparate?-Hermione trató de mantenerse tranquila con la cara pegada entre las páginas de su libro, a pesar de que había sonado como si chillara en voz baja.

\- es lo que todos andan diciendo, además yo no vi a Potter en el cuarto de chicos, ni en la sala común cuando la aurora boreal apareció

-¿será cierto que Potter y Malfoy están saliendo?-secreteó una chica de Slytherin, puestos a la izquierda Astoria Greengrass se mantuvo en silencio mirando con duda hacia los blancos del chisme que parecían ajenos a todo.

-pero Potter ¿no tenía a la chica Weasley?

-oh si, es verdad ¿la estará engañando? Pobrecita…

Por otra parte Ginny se sentía morir de humillación con los comentarios que iban y venían, su mirada furiosa estaba clavada en la cabeza de Harry intentando buscar algún indicio de que los rumores no fueran ciertos, pero esa sonrisa atolondrada en sus labios le gritaba lo contrario… esa sonrisa que no era para ella en lo absoluto.

Ron al escuchar el conventilleo se quedó de piedra y giró incrédulamente su cabeza para ver que Harry le sonreía a Malfoy como si fuera una colegiala enamorada y viceversa, los rumores acerca de lo que más temía se habían hecho realidad y esparcido como la pólvora, buscó apoyo en Hermione, pero ella seguía de cabeza escribiendo en su pergamino... o aparentando que lo hacía.

-por favor jóvenes, ¿podrían dejar de murmurar en mi clase? no quiero verme obligado a bajarles puntos a ambas casas, abran sus libros en la página veinticinco, veremos formas avanzadas de contrarrestar hechizos oscuros…-dijo el profesor de cabello rizado con entradas prominentes.

Harry se sentía incómodo fingiendo estar despreocupado, aunque por esto la sonrisa le salía bastante forzada, pero lo importante era que trataba de enfrentar a quemarropa la nueva situación en la que se hallaba metido hasta el cuello… sabía que Ginny estaba puestos detrás suyo, posiblemente enfadada no solo por al enterarse de que no pasó la noche en el castillo, si no también por esos rumores malintencionados que la denigraban, sin duda alguna tendría que hablar con ella para explicarle que ya no podrían seguir juntos, pero de solo pensar en la idea de ella llorando mientras lo apuntaba con su varita para lanzarle una maldición, sinceramente lo acobardaba… pero como no iba a estar afligido si prácticamente le había sido infiel y lo que era peor todo Hogwarts lo sabría, se golpeaba mentalmente por no haber puesto termino a su relación antes cuando descubrió que se sentía atraído por el rubio Slytherin, ahora las cosas serían más complicadas, especialmente si Ron se metía para cuidar el honor de su hermana, si él dejaba de ser su amigo llevándose consigo al resto en el proceso, lo entendería, aceptaría las consecuencias de sus decisiones, al cruzar los pasillos escucharía los comentarios llenos de burla y de mala saña en su contra, leería los encabezados más imaginativos de los periódicos, sería la comidilla de Inglaterra mágico, pero ¿cuantas veces no había sido apuntado con el dedo? sin duda todos sus años en Hogwarts habían sido polémicos, este no tenía por qué ser la excepción y aún así… con todo eso dándole vueltas en la cabeza, al mirar al chico rubio que tenía a su lado, se sentía más que compensado… si había algo de lo que nunca podría arrepentirse, era de haber correspondido a sus sentimientos aquella noche que se volvieron uno…

Draco también estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sintiendo que por alguna extraña razón tenía el valor para enfrentarse al mundo entero, habían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que los rumores del colegio y la ira de sus padres, algo le gritaba que un cambio enorme se avecinaba… algo sumamente decisivo y podía notarlo en si mismo… la contradicción entre lo aprendido y lo vivido estaba comenzando a pesarle abrumadoramente, en el fondo de su mente ideas, conceptos y valores se estaban desmoronando, cayendo en picada a un remolino en el que chocaban violentamente con nuevas perspectivas, nuevas experiencias, aires de valentía que jamás pensó experimentar y una imperiosa necesidad de rebeldía, de volcar el sistema impuesto por magos durante generaciones hasta hacerlo añicos… ¿que importaba si eras criatura mágica, mago o muggle? La magia estaba en todas partes, pero en mayor o menor grado ¿que caso tenían las guerras y los matrimonios arreglados? ¡Que se joda todo!… así es como se sentía actualmente el rubio… y estar con Harry hacía que todo aquello cobrara aún más sentido… era… como si se estuviera reinventando… el dragón estaba cambiando las escamas.

El Joven rubio movió osadamente su mano por encima de la mesa que compartía con Harry, luego lo miró de reojo buscando con disimulo su mirada esmeralda… cuando la encontró, le sonrió elevando una ceja con elegancia y miró su mano como si con ese gesto le indicara lo que deseaba. Harry miró aquella piel nívea anhelando sentir el hormigueo de su contacto, el golpeteo de su corazón se aceleró cuando lo vio de perfil, su chico era atractivo, de facciones finas y gestos altivos, a pesar de toda esa engreída esencia que lo conformaba no podía dejar de traer a su memoria el momento en que se había quebrado en llanto y se había desahogado abrazado a su pecho… sentía que con el recuerdo de sus lágrimas podría escribir un verso de poesía aunque no tuviera idea de como hacerlo, contemplaba sus ojos grises y podía verle el alma… un alma que se estaba incendiando de emociones nuevas… y él lo sabía porque sentía casi como si le estuviera pasando a él. Cuando tomó su mano abrigándola con la suya tembló conteniendo las ganas de acercarse más a su cuerpo.

No podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro, sus manos seguían rosándose mientras suspiraban en secreto escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de las plumas escribiendo sobre los pergaminos, la tiza del profesor escribiendo sobre la pizarra, el sonido del viento colándose por la ventana…

-"te amo"-movió los labios Harry esperando que lo haya entendido, la sonrisa del sonrojado dragón se amplió y lo imitó dándole la respuesta que tanto esperaba "Te amo Harry"… ambos volvieron a suspirar casi dolorosamente al separar sus manos, pues el profesor se había girado a explicar el contenido de lo que tenía escrito en el pizarrón, tras páginas de definiciones y teoría Steewart volvió al pizarrón a dibujar un esquema… en eso Draco vio una hoja de papel flotando frente a sus ojos, la tomó y leyó mentalmente lo que había en ella escrito… y el mensaje decía…

continuará...

 **Muchas gracias por leer, prometo subir más a prisa, saludos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... en las miles de posibilidades existentes._

 _Aclaraciones: Antes de comenzar debo pedirles mil disculpas por el retraso que ha tenido este capítulo, prometí tenerlo listo hace casi tres semanas, pero se me hizo imposible ya que tuve que asistir a unos cursos que dictaban en mi empleo, así que ya no me quedó tiempo para escribir, ahora que ya lo he terminado puedo volver a retomar el fanfic, los he dividido en dos partes ya que salió muy largo, gracias por esperar._

 _También sé que algunos se preguntarán ¿qué hace Ginny Weasley en el mismo curso que Harry, Hermione y Ron? la respuesta a esta pregunta es: después de la batalla mágica muchos salones de clase quedaron inutilizables, mientras los elfos domésticos y magos se encargaban de limpiar los escombros y reconstruir lo roto, los profesores tuvieron que tomar medidas para que todos sus alumnos alcanzaran a asistir a sus clases en las fechas programadas y para esto tuvieron crear un nuevo plan de estudios en los que coordinar horarios y cursos que tuvieran asignaturas en común, por ejemplo: a Ginny le toca asistir a clases de DCAO (defensa contra artes oscuras), pero no le toca dar los EXTASIS como a los demás… así como Ginny hay varios alumnos un año más jóvenes que están estudiando en clases con contenido compartido con los de séptimo año, así a su vez los del último año pueden repasar lo aprendido durante el año anterior para obtener mejores notas en sus exámenes. Ahora bien esto solo pasa en mi historia, no tiene relación alguna con lo que sucede en las películas o en los libros, esperando que lo hayan comprendido me despido y los dejo con el fanfic, abrazos 3 !_

 **Capítulo séptimo: "De cacareos, hadas luminosas y pasión adolescente" parte 1**

No podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro, sus manos seguían rosándose mientras suspiraban en secreto escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de las plumas escribiendo sobre los pergaminos, la tiza del profesor escribiendo sobre la pizarra, el sonido del viento colándose por la ventana…

-"te amo"-movió los labios Harry, esperando que lo haya entendido, la sonrisa del sonrojado dragón se amplió y lo imitó dándole la respuesta que tanto esperaba "Te amo Harry"… ambos volvieron a suspirar casi dolorosamente al separar sus manos, pues el profesor se había girado a explicar el contenido de lo que tenía escrito en el pizarrón, tras páginas de definiciones y teoría, Steewart volvió al pizarrón a dibujar un esquema… en eso Draco vio una hoja de papel flotando frente a sus ojos, la tomó y leyó mentalmente lo que estaba escrito… y el mensaje decía…

"¿disfrutaste jugando con la varita de Potter, asqueroso mortífago homosexual? Luces muy feliz, seguro que te la ensartaron hasta el fondo"

Draco se quedó observando la pequeña hoja de papel con ceño fruncido, ya lo esperaba, pero aún así dolía, era molesto que lo que a él le parecía tan perfecto, para otros fuera una aberración… suspiró incómodo y se atrevió a voltear la mirada por sobre sus hombros con altanería para así ver quien había sido el hijo de puta que había tenido el descaro de provocarlo… A lo lejos pudo ver a Cormac McLaggen mirándolo con burla mientras le hacía un gesto obsceno con sus dedos.

Harry dejó de copiar el esquema para ver como el rubio tenía un duelo de miradas con el chico Gryffindor que estaba al fondo del salón, vio la hoja de papel en el mesón de Draco y con mucha cautela se la sacó sin que lo notara… comenzó a leerla y su indignación fue tanta, que arrugó la nota estrangulándola entre sus dedos con furia.

-ese imbesil.-masculló Potter cabreado, Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada preguntándose que le pasaba, buscando respuestas su vista se paseó por su mesa descubriendo que la hoja ya no estaba, volvió a ver a Harry encontrándose con la sorpresa de que se la había quitado sin permiso y por la forma en que la apretaba bajo su puño, deducía que también la había leído.

-¿te enseñaron alguna vez a no leer las cosas de los demás sin su permiso?-murmuró serio el Slytherin regañándolo por su falta de modales.

-no estoy de humor para escuchar charlas sobre como comportarme… ¿me la ibas a ocultar? ¿en serio?-le susurró con reproche.

-no puedo creer que vayamos a reñir por algo así de estúpido -dijo divertido el rubio en voz baja.

-antes reñíamos por cosas aún más estúpidas, ya es natural.-bromeó el chico de la cicatriz, mientras intentaba terminar de tomar apuntes.

-no dejes que te afecten las palabras de McLaggen… es un idiota-musitó Draco dibujando el boceto también.

-tienes razón… debe ser que está frustrado-susurró Harry con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿he?

-a lo mejor él es quien está deseando tener una o más varas ensartadas en el culo.-Draco tosió un par de veces, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión que le produjo escuchar palabras tan filosas saliendo de esa santurrona boca… lo contempló esperando hallar muestras de vergüenza o arrepentimiento, ¡cuanto se equivocaba! Harry había cambiado la inocente sonrisa, por una totalmente petulante ¡el muy cabrón tenía una maldita lengua de víbora…! ¡¿por qué mandrágoras no había ido a Slytherin?!

Se percató de que medio salón tenía la mirada clavada en él gracias a su alterada reacción… ciertamente lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, pero la ridícula imagen del bribón de McLaggen impuesta por Harry, se le venía a la mente y su boca comenzó a arquearse en una divertida sonrisa que se ensanchaba cada vez más, al rato ya no podía aguantarse las ganas de carcajearse.

Harry también estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas al procesar su propio comentario absurdo, pero lo tenía difícil, sobre todo viendo los inútiles esfuerzos del rubio por intentar ponerse serio y lucir interesado en la clase, unos segundos pasaron y el sonido que hizo la garganta de Draco al intentar contener las risotadas se escuchó tan gracioso, que Harry tuvo que morderse los labios apretándolos dolorosamente, entonces sus hombros comenzaron a moverse un poco y su respiración comenzó a agitarse… parecía que de un momento a otro iba a estallar de risa.

Draco por su parte estaba tratando por todos los medios, de no mirar a Harry y de disipar la maldita jocosa escena de su mente, pero fallando, se llevó una mano a la cara incapaz de evitar que se le escaparan unas lagrimillas mientras se estremecía contra el respaldo de su silla.

Hermione y algunos otros alumnos los miraban curiosos mientras cuchicheaban.

-¿se están riendo juntos? ¿estos dos?-cuchicheó incrédulo Ron a Hermione, que alucinada contemplaba al "sufriente" par retorciéndose en sus puestos.

-¿de qué se estarán riendo? Espero que no sea del profesor Steewart o van a tener serios problemas.-murmuró preocupada.

-esto es épico-susurró Neville asombrado mientras los veía con gesto divertido.

Al fin hubo un momento en el que parecieron calmarse, suspiraron dolorosamente…

-Harry esa boca...-lo reprendió Draco mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

-¿qué pasa con mi boca?-preguntó divertido mientras fingía que seguía escribiendo en el pergamino.

-está muy sucia… me encargaré de asearla adecuadamente, después de clases-murmuró marcando cada palabra con ese acento tan aristócrata que llevaba en la sangre.

-¿con tu "varita"?-dijo con voz seductora mientras sonreía pícaro.

-...ajá… con esa misma "varita"… por amor a morgana, haz el favor de tener un poco de decencia.-amenazó haciéndose el frío, pero la voz de Harry sí que había tenido efecto en él… un delicioso efecto que le provocó un tirón en sus partes bajas.

Y cuando creían que estarían a salvo de más situaciones bochornosas… Steewart se giró hacia la clase y comenzó a leer el libro de encantamientos avanzados, recorrió con su vista el salón y seleccionó a Cormac McLaggen para que leyera uno de los párrafos.

-siga leyendo el siguiente párrafo por favor joven McLaggen.-pidió el maestro, el chico asintió y cuando abrió la boca...

-¡poooooo… Co coooo…!-sonó un cacareo… todo el salón de clases se giró a ver al Gryffindor que trataba de hablar en vano.

-¡co ckooroooCoooooooooo!-cacareó más alto el muchacho poniéndose asustado las manos en la garganta sin saber que había ocurrido, el profesor alarmado fue a examinar al muchacho que no dejaba de cacarear lo cual había provocado una lluvia de risas por todo el salón.

Draco y Harry salieron del estupor al fin, estallando en carcajadas junto con todos los demás, y ya fue para casi ahogarse de risa cuando al chico le comenzaron a salir plumas y una cresta roja en la cabeza, haciéndolo ver aún más divertido.

-jajajajajajajaja.-reía casi todo el salón, algunos como Hermione habían parado de reír para ir a auxiliar a su compañero que literalmente se estaba convirtiendo en ave.

-¡dejen de reírse ustedes dos! -dijo la muchacha enfadada apuntando a Harry y a Draco con su varita.

-lo siento si me rio mione, es que jajajaja esto… esto me gana ¡ppffjajajajaa!-se carcajeaba Harry mientras recordaba que hace minutos atrás se había imaginado al presumido de McLaggen completamente avergonzado de haber sido encontrado por Rita skeeter metiéndose varitas en el trasero, al juntar las dos escenas, ahora tenía en su mente un periódico con la foto de una una gallina en celo, cacareando a todo pulmón y con un ramillete de varitas en vez de cola, la escena era tan bizarra y tan completamente absurda que hizo a Harry volver a partirse de risa, volteó a mirar a Draco que había pensado en lo mismo que él y se estaban quejando de que les dolía el abdomen de tanto contraerlo.

-Hay… me duele casi como un crucio jajaja.-gimoteó Draco.

-a mi también.

-¡solo espero que no hayan sido los culpables!-les gritó Hermione entre el bullicio.

-te lo juro, no fuimos nosotros ¿como lo haríamos sin varita?-dijo Harry tratando de lucir serio.

-¿estas completamente seguro?-insistió Hermione mientras escuchaba que las risotadas del salón eran cada vez eran más estridentes.

-pues claro que…

-cuidado Harry… no… no vayas a pisar a... a sus hijos ajajajaja.-volvió a reír dolorosamente Draco al ver que la gallina estaba poniendo huevos por todo el salón.

Harry casi se atoró con lo dicho, después escuchó su risa contagiosa y sencillamente no pudo parar, ¡por merlín! no recordaba haber tenido un ataque de risa tan devastador.

-¡Harry, respira te vas a ahogar! ¡Malfoy para de bromear tu también! ¡Ron ayudame a parar esta locura! ¿Ron?-chilló Hermione buscando a su novio, que se aferraba a una mesa en el tercer intento por levantarse del empapado suelo de huevos rotos, en el cual, la mayoría de los otros alumnos de la clase habían resbalado, cayendo una y otra vez… algunos tenían cáscaras en el cabello y gema amarilla en la cara, otros perdieron zapatos que salieron volando por los aires.

-Mione… ayudame…-gimoteaba Ron con una cáscara de huevo en la mejilla.

-Hermione, primero que todo hay que atrapar a McLaggen, es muy escurridizo-dijo Neville buscando a la gallina mientras se quitaba la viscosidad.

-¡allí está! ¡movilicorpus!-exclamó Hermione haciendo que la gallina se moviera hasta donde estaba el profesor, que la atrapó con un mantel.

-los que puedan, realicen hechizos de fregotego y tergeo para ayudar a sus compañeros a levantarse-pidió el profesor enfadado.

Entre tanto, los Slytherin habían decidido permanecer lo más quietos posible en sus puestos, se quedaron allí intentando cubrirse de la suciedad con sus libros y de vez en cuando riendo cuando un Gryffindor se caía… ¿ayudar a la casa Gryffindor? jamás.

Sinceramente para la casa verde, fue más que chocante ver a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy llegar juntos a clases, se sintieron traicionados al saber que los rumores de esa madrugada entre ellos podrían ser ciertos, también estaban desalentados porque deducían que volverían a ser victima de la humillación a causa de Malfoy, pero en ese instante no podían negar que se lo estaban pasando de lujo y es que verlos burlarse hasta las lágrimas del Gryffindor que acosaba a los Slytherin, no tenía precio… casi, casi por primera vez, podían sentir una pequeñísima simpatía por el joven que venció.

-hace tiempo que no lo veía reír así, más del que pueda recordar Blaise.-susurraba Pansy perdiéndose en el sonido refrescante de la risa de Draco.

-si, ha pasado mucho tiempo… -dijo Blaise Zabini sonriendo de lado.

-¿quién fue el culpable?-preguntó Steewart examinando con la mirada a cada uno de sus alumnos, el salón se quedó en absoluto silencio… bueno alguna que otra risa se escuchaba… y si… eran las ahogadas risas de Harry y Draco.

-¡fueron ellos profesor!-acusó furioso uno de los amigos del emplumado.

-eso es imposible-señaló Draco fríamente.

-no pudimos haber sido nosotros, no tenemos varita-dijo Harry con firmeza.

-bueno, esto es cierto, tanto el joven Malfoy como el joven Potter están temporalmente sin sus varitas, pero… eso no quita que tal vez hayan usado magia… sin ellas-inquirió el maestro alzando una ceja.

-se lo repito profesor Steewart, no lo hicimos-las palabras de Harry habían sido dichas con temple y seriedad, Draco se cruzo de brazos mirando con desdén a toda la clase.

-yo también declaro que no tuve nada que ver en esto, usar magia sin varita es extremadamente difícil, apenas sé usar los básicos de sobre vivencia, nada tan complicado como transformar a alguien… y Potter, es completamente nulo, ni siquiera sabe usar un miserable hechizo para temperar el aire.

Mientras toda la clase se preguntaba como es que Draco Malfoy sabía tantas cosas de Harry Potter, este último permanecía dentro de sus pensamientos…

"Bueno cuando era más pequeño hice desaparecer un cristal de un muestrario de serpientes e inflé a mi tía como un globo de aire, pero fue inconsciente ¿habré hecho esto inconscientemente también? ¿y si lo hice cuando estuve enfadado? No… no creo"-pensaba Harry algo dudoso.

-bien… entonces, como nadie quiere confesar tendré que restarle puntos a ambas casas y castigarlos con una semana sin quidditch -amenazó el profesor, se escuchó un bufido tanto por parte de las serpientes como de los leones.-pero antes vamos a volver a la normalidad a su compañero ¡finite encantatem!-exclamó el maestro, pero ante la mirada atónita de todos McLaggen seguía convertido en gallina.

-¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué no se detiene?-se escuchaban las voces de los alumnos.

De pronto, unas lucecitas del tamaño de una luciérnaga fueron entrando por la ventana, eran muchas, Harry y Draco asombrados, se quedaron sin aliento al escuchar risas infantiles, como de niñas pequeñas inundando el salón…

-¿qué hacen estas hadas aquí?-preguntó el maestro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿profesor? ¿que criaturas son? No las había visto deambular por Hogwarts antes- preguntó Hermione maravillada por los pequeñísimos cuerpos iluminados que danzaban en el aire con alas traslúcidas, que se movían como si fueran una sneetch. Muchas se paraban en el cabello de las chicas haciendo trenzas y colocando flores aromáticas, otras besaban las mejillas de los chicos y coqueteaban a su alrededor.

-son Hadas luminiscentes, hace poco se estaban extinguiendo del mundo mágico, pero esta es una gran población, estoy asombrado tanto como usted Señorita Granger.-confesó el docente mirando una que se posó en su dedo.

Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro… un pensamiento vino a ellos a la vez… el árbol sagrado…

Un hada se posó en la coronilla de Draco peinando su cabello rubio y les habló con una voz muy dulce.

-hijos humanos de la magia, eso sois, pero de entre todos los magos, vosotros dos sois la excepción a la regla mágica protectora, vosotros podéis entender nuestro lenguaje ya que habéis sido aceptados como dignos por el gran espíritu del bosque, así que no temáis si escucháis nuestros susurros, vamos a deshacer el lío en la que los han metido nuestras recién nacidas, disculpad nuestra imprudencia por favor.

Harry y Draco sonrieron expectantes al ver como todas las hadas se conglomeraban en el pizarrón y dibujaban letras que parecían de neón con sus cuerpos.

-¡mira están escribiendo algo en la pizarra!-exclamó uno de los alumnos haciendo que el resto centrara su atención al frente.

"wuhdiwdhiqdwqdiwjd,dwygdwd...dhuqh8dwd9qid"

-¿que es lo que dice? ¡No entiendo nada!-dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-es por que está en lenguaje rúnico, aunque se ve diferente al común-dijo la castaña y sacó un libro de runas antiguas para guiarse mientras traducía, después de unos minutos Hermione levantó la mano llamando la atención del profesor que le dio la palabra.

-¿entiende lo que dice Señorita Granger? Parece ser lenguaje rúnico, aunque muy atávico.

-sí profesor, efectivamente, se trata de un lenguaje difícil, pero pude descifrarlo… dice:

" _no culpéis a nadie, hemos sido nosotras… disculpad nuestras travesuras"_

-¿lo ven? No fuimos nosotros-dijeron ambos chicos como si hubieran estado sincronizados.

Un sonido de asombro y unos cuantos cuchicheos se escucharon por todo el salón, mientras las Hadas luminiscentes se acercaban a la gallina recitando hechizos que solo Harry y Draco podían escuchar, transformando al ave en un asustado muchacho con el pelo revuelto.

-creo que todos les debemos una disculpa al Joven Malfoy y al Joven Potter.-ofreció el profesor mientras los seguidores de McLaggen se ponían rojos de rabia. Después de eso las hadas se encaminaron en una hilera de luces que salió por la ventana.

Una vez que la clase acabó, Harry fue acosado por sus amigos que le preguntaban cosas sin parar, Draco por su parte se vio rodeado por una llorona Pansy que lo abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana, un Blaise que le estrechaba la mano con nostalgia y un Nott que a unos pasos de distancia lo miraba como si estuviera realizándole una cirugía craneal… como queriendo entrar en su mente, pero Draco no se lo permitió y sonrió con suficiencia.

-pensé que ya no eramos tus amigos-le regañó Zabini quien le entregaba en la mano el diente que le había roto de un puñetazo.

-eso pensaba, pero él me dijo lo del patronus… siento haberlos preocupado-dijo ofuscado y después de minutos de silencio que le parecieron horas, por fin Pansy habló.

-¡no, nos vuelvas a hacer eso!… no dormimos en toda la noche pedazo de idiota-gruñó ella golpeándolo en el pecho con rabia, Draco atinó a sonreírle sin ganas sintiendo como su mirada se desviaba sin remedio al grupito conformado por Potter, Granger y Weasleys.

En tanto… en ese grupo de leones.

-lo siento Harry… pensé que tu y…-dijo apenada la castaña.

-no pasa nada mione, hasta yo dudé de mi mismo ¿recuerdan una vez que les conté como inflé a mi tía?

-si, por eso mismo pensábamos que habías sido tu…-dijo Ron a regañadientes… el pelirrojo realmente no tenía ganas de ser amable y condescendiente, no después del hechizo que le había tirado Harry para apartarlo del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Ron, siento haberte apartado tan violentamente, lo siento mucho-dijo Harry mirándolo arrepentido.

-estuve preocupado, no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando que el hurón iba a hacerte daño y ¿apareces a su lado riendo como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida?-le reclamó enfadado mirándolo con severidad y agregó.-quiero saber que esta pasando y no soy el único… no, Ginny que es tu novia también, por si no te habías dado cuenta… ¿y has escuchado los rumores? Debe estar destrozada siendo la burla del colegio… los rumores… no son ciertos ¿verdad?-preguntó esperanzado mientras veía a su hermana acercándose.

Ginny lo miraba con dureza, no había en su semblante ni un solo rastro de debilidad o de las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior, mientras el aludido los miraba a todos sin saber por donde decidirse a contar su modificada "aventura" nocturna.

-miren, hay cosas que aún me cuesta asimilar… no les mentiré, muchas cosas cambiaron desde anoche, después de intentar detenerlo hubo un enfrentamiento entre nosotros y rompimos nuestras varitas en el proceso, estábamos llenos de tanta furia que nos fuimos a los golpes…

-¿a lo muggle?-preguntó Ron atónito, mientras Hermione y Ginny escuchaban sobrecogidas el relato de Harry.

-si… después, nos gritamos muchas verdades hirientes, dolieron tanto que al final terminamos llorando… no quise seguir peleando después de verlo en esas condiciones… supongo que él pensó lo mismo de mi…-confesó a medias Harry, con los ojos vidriosos en dirección a esa mirada plateada que lo contemplaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo…

Ginny seguía viendo a Harry sin decir ni una sola palabra, sabía que estaba omitiendo detalles de su historia, algo en su instinto de bruja se lo decía a gritos.

-eso debió haber sido humillante…-opinó Ron con desagrado.

-aunque no lo creas, en vez de humillante… fue bastante liberador, fue como sacarse un enorme peso de los hombros-dijo el muchacho algo incómodo al ver la reacción de los presentes, sobre todo de Ginny.

-eso explicaría muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: la aurora boreal ¿la crearon ustedes inconscientemente no es así?-preguntó Hermione tratando de ocultar su regocijo al entender que la primera y la segunda parte del ritual se habían llevado bien a cabo.

-si, él dijo que fue porque la magia y las emociones van de la mano, que cuando se desbordan… pasan fenómenos como ese-explicó Harry sintiendo que le transpiraban las manos… recordaba lo hermosa que había sido aquella aurora boreal y se preguntaba si había sido buena idea decir que la magia y las emociones iban de la mano… ¿no era esa una obvia evidencia de sus sentimientos por Draco? Ops!

-entonces ahora ustedes son… ¿amigos? ¿así de sencillo?-reclamó Ron envidioso y herido por que su mejor amigo hubiera olvidado de la noche a la mañana, todo el daño y los malos ratos que Malfoy les había hecho pasar.

-mmm… más o menos… bueno, lo que quiero decir es que, no es una mala persona, él solo... cometió errores, además estaba preocupado por su familia, sufrió mucho intentando protegerla a su manera y fue incomprendido por ello… quizá no fue tan valiente como un Gryffindor, pero hizo lo que estaba a su alcance…

-tranquilo Harry, yo al menos puedo comprenderlo, he hablado con varios hijos de mortífagos tras la guerra… muchos estuvieron siendo controlados por sus padres con la maldición Imperius… algunos… se vieron obligados a matar en contra de su voluntad… estar en su lugar debió haber sido horrible-dijo Hermione al borde del llanto, Ron agachó la mirada avergonzado mientras que Ginny desviaba la suya, debatiéndose en un conflicto interno entre su ego y su bondad.

-creo que puedo entender por qué no quiso hablar de esto con nadie antes y desahogarse, es terriblemente orgulloso… detesta que le tengan lástima, pero anoche… fue como… si ya no pudo resistir más, por primera vez depositó su confianza en mi y permitió que le ayudara a contactar a su madre, se me ocurrió mandar a Kreacher para que fuera en su lugar y así verificar su estado de salud en San Mungo, al rato le llegó un patronus con el mensaje de que estaba a salvo, mejorándose… y él estaba… contento-dijo el moreno algo nervioso al ver la penetrante mirada de Ginny, de pronto vio que ella suspiraba resignada.

-me alivia saber que estas bien, tienes un corazón muy noble Harry, ¡pero eres tan impulsivo y desconsiderado! ¿es que no piensas ni un poco en los demás?-explotó la pelirroja.

-Ginny por favor yo… yo lo… lo sien…-tartamudeaba.

-no Harry, no quiero oír disculpas que no sientes… me voy a mi siguiente clase ¿vamos a almorzar por fin hoy juntos? O ¿vas a almorzar otra vez con él?

Y ahí estaba… la razón por la que Ginny Weasley estaba fulminándolo con la mirada desde que iniciaron el año… eran los jodidos celos… ahora Harry se sentía mucho peor persona que antes.

"Ginny no se merece esto… pero, no puedo quitarme lo que siento por Draco… no puedo… ¡Dios! ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿como hago que nadie salga lastimado?" pensaba Harry, mientras la pelirroja al no tener respuesta, salía iracunda sin importarle a quien pasara chocando en el pasillo.

-¿no se supone que deberías ir a buscarla?-preguntó Ron alarmado al ver que Harry estaba paralizado con una expresión aterrada.

-no Ron, lo mejor será que hablen SUS asuntos de pareja cuando ella se haya calmado.-dijo la castaña haciendo énfasis en "SUS" para hacerle entender a su novio, que no se metiera donde no lo llamaban.

-está bien Mione, ya entendí-Ron se giró a mirar a su amigo y notaba que algo le faltaba, aunque no sabía muy bien que era, hasta que de pronto lo recordó- ¡oye Harry! ¿donde demonios están tus anteojos? ¿y como es que puedes ver bien sin ellos?-ante las preguntas de Ron, Hermione guardó silencio, también le intrigaba saber como se había sanado de la miopía.

-se me cayeron y los pisé por accidente, pero anoche fue todo muy raro, no sé que pasó con nuestras magias, pero creo que… de alguna manera me sané-explicó confuso.

Fin de la parte 1

Continuará….


	8. Capítulo 8

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda parte, espero que les guste._

 _Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... en las miles de posibilidades existentes._

 _ **Capítulo octavo: "De cacareos, hadas luminosas y pasión adolescente" parte 2**_

En tanto entre las serpientes…

-¡fyuu! parece que alguien se enfadó con Potter por allí.-silbó Parkinson viendo la escena de Ginny.

-ahora si que los rumores entre Potter y tú se van a disparar-dijo Blaise a modo de broma, pero el semblante serio en la cara de Draco le hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Theo… necesito pedirte un par de favores.

-¿qué tipo de favores?-preguntó suspicaz.

-uno es académico… el otro es… algo un poco… personal-dijo el rubio platinado sin dejar de ver el lugar por donde se había marchado la furiosa muchacha Weasley.

-partamos con el académico-dijo Nott mirando alternadamente a Pansy y a Blaise que parecían interesados en la conversación.

-vallamos a la biblioteca, necesito con urgencia un libro sobre hechizos avanzados sin varita y quiero que me los enseñes-casi ordenó Draco.

-va a ser difícil, no creas que soy un experto en eso.

-pues vas a tener que enseñarme pronto y como sea ¿no te haces llamar mi amigo?-cuestionó con dramatismo exagerado.

-la culpa es tuya por romper tu varita, asume tus consecuencias-le rebatió serio Theodore mirándolo con cierto desdén…

-mira Theo necesito aprender algunos hechizos que… oigan ¿y ustedes piensan seguirnos a la biblioteca también?-preguntó el rubio irritado, volteándose a mirar a Zabini y a Parkinson que venían caminando sigilosamente tras sus pasos.

-¡¿nos estas excluyendo?!-chilló Pansy horrorizada.

-de momento no les he pedido ningún favor-aclaró Draco cruzándose de brazos con gesto altanero.

-ya sé por qué no quieres que los acompañemos ¿van a hablar de Potter cierto? ¿cierto?-mordió con astucia Pansy llegando al meollo del asunto, provocando un ligero temblor en el rubio.

-¿es eso verdad?-quiso saber Blaise, sintiéndose nuevamente traicionado por que Draco no confiaba en él.

-¿y qué si voy a hablar de él?, Theo ¿podrías hacer un hechizo ensordecedor mientras te cuento "ciertos detalles" que estos pudorosos no soportarían escuchar?-habló con sorna.

-pues yo no estoy muy interesado en conocer esos... "detalles"-replicó haciendo una mueca asqueada.

-pero nosotros sí, anda Draco cuéntanos ¿que paso anoche entre Potter y tu? ¿son ciertos los rumores que circulan por la escuela?-preguntaba la morena jalando la túnica de un mal humorado rubio.

-Draco no me digas que Potter te gust…-balbuceó Zabini aturdido sin alcanzar a completar la frase.

-¡por Salazar! ¡Theo, has el bendito hechizo de una condenada vez, si no quieres que añada uno de tus dientes a mi colección!-amenazó Draco con ira mal contenida, agarrándolo de la túnica.

-mufliatto…-dijo resignado el chico haciendo un movimiento con su varita y añadió-¿contento?

-lo siento si fui rudo, pero necesito hablar contigo de esto que me está pasando, lo de los hechizos sin varita puedo averiguarlo por mi mismo, solo era una excusa.

-ellos te van a odiar ¿sabes?-dijo señalando al resto de sus amigos que enfadados les gritaban improperios y los seguían hacia la biblioteca.

-si realmente son mis amigos respetarán mis decisiones y lo mismo va para ti… ¿puedes también añadir un hechizo de protección? No quiero que alguien rompa el encantamiento mientras hablamos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la biblioteca seguido de los dos curiosos amigos que intentaban averiguar que se traían entre manos.

-¿porque has decidido contarme tus secretos a mi y no a ellos? ¿dudas de su lealtad?-cuestionó Nott mientras se sentaba con Draco en unas de las sillas de la biblioteca, metros más allá Blaise y Pansy estaban en otra mesa tratando de leer sus labios.

-no es por eso, es solo que el instinto me dice que… te mostrarás más tolerante que ellos cuando te cuente mi secreto.

-¿es tan terrible?-preguntó Nott con gesto curioso y preocupado.

-si se enteran mis padres me los cargo de la impresión, con eso te digo todo-decía Draco con cautela, mirando nervioso hacia todos lados… ¿de pronto se preguntaba porqué que habían elegido una biblioteca en primer lugar? No era para nada cómodo aunque estuvieran con el encantamiento Mufliatto.

-¿tiene relación con él?…-el rubio se limitó a mover la cabeza con un gesto afirmativo.

-¿Que hiciste Draco?-preguntó Nott incómodo al ver sus vidriosos ojos mirándolo con nerviosismo.

-Theo… creo que anoche… él y yo como que… nuestros núcleos… se enlazaron.

-¿Qu… que dijiste?-casi escupió el joven abriendo los ojos de par en par…

-si, lo que escuchaste… pasó mientras… mientras lo hacíamos…-se sinceró Malfoy mirando la mesa en la que apoyaba sus codos, como si fuera lo único en el mundo.

-oye… ¿estas consciente de la locura que me estas contando?

-sí sé que es una locura, que no tiene sentido y que debería olvidar cada uno de los momentos que compartí con él desde que llegué este año a Hogwarts, especialmente lo que ocurrió anoche, pero… es que no puedo… Theo, siento… que lo amo.

-¿amor? Ya me estás preocupando Draco, puede que estés ilusionado y eso sea todo… además, ¿como estas seguro de que no es amortentia?-dijo viendo la curiosidad y el temor en el rostro del rubio, luego añadió-¿quieres que haga un hechizo de diagnóstico?

-¿desde cuando puedes hacerlo?-preguntó asombrado.

-desde que asumí que soy un ratón de biblioteca y que quiero ser medimago.-sonrió Theodore, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-hazlo, pero estoy seguro de que no estoy bajo un hechizo.

-pues, verifiquémoslo.-el joven Slytherin recitó unos hechizos haciendo unos movimientos con su varita sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy, después de unos segundos comenzó a escanearlo desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-¿y bien?-dijo el Dragón con ceja alzada al ver la cara asombrada del otro.

-no hay nada.

-te lo dije.

-pero tu núcleo…-Theo lo miró con expresión sombría.

-¿qué sucede con él?

-lo que haya pasado entre ustedes anoche, hizo que se modificara… creo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que tenías la sospecha de que te habías enlazado con el núcleo de Potter.

-eso explica porqué su elfo domestico me llamó amo… me considera como de su familia, no solamente porque sea pariente de los Black, si no porque estoy enlazado por la magia directamente con Harry.-explicaba Draco maravillado mientras Nott lo contemplaba todavía incrédulo.

-¿sabes lo que implica un enlace mágico? Es para siempre ¿estás dispuesto a romper tus tradiciones familiares solo porque te enlazaste a él en una noche de pasión?

-¿así es como lo ves? ¿una noche de pasión? Para mi fue mucho más que eso, mi mundo dio un giro completo, incluso anoche aprendí bastante más de mi mismo de lo que hubiera sabido en años, una de esas cosas fue que por mucho que ame a mi familia, no puedo privarme el derecho de ser, mi vida ellos me la dieron y es lo único que me pertenece… no la fortuna, no el prestigio, mi vida ¿entiendes Theo?

-…

-Seguro que no lo entiendes, ya hemos hablado lo suficiente me largo-dijo Draco sintiéndose dolido al no verse apoyado, se levantó secamente y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Nott lo jaló del brazo.

-¡Draco espera!

-¡¿que quieres?!-casi le gritó.

-¿se te está pegando lo Gryffindor? dejame al menos darte una respuesta ¡por Slytherin!-regañó el joven.

-pues habla…

-mira, yo no soy quien para decirte como debes vivir tu vida y tienes razón tus padres tampoco, pero ten cuidado, es demasiado pronto para que determines si es amor o no… ¿porqué tanta prisa? ¿de qué tienes miedo?

-tuvimos un enfrentamiento, nos gritamos de todo, salieron a flote varias verdades que dolieron y fue desgarrador para ambos, tanto que nos nos quebramos en llanto abrazados el uno del otro… buscando consuelo, nos dimos un beso… y después, no pudimos parar-habló Draco casi en susurros conteniendo el nudo que le obstruía la garganta, al tener muda respuesta continuó- anoche fui suyo y no me arrepiento de eso, porque en todo momento me hizo sentir especial, fue tan cuidadoso… yo sé que esto es amor Theo, también sé que soy correspondido, incluso en este momento en el que te estoy contando esto, siento su magia fluir por mis venas, puedo sentir sus emociones como si fueran las mías y no puedo evitar… enamorarme a cada instante, si solo pudieras experimentarlo… tal vez podrías entender mis ansias y mi felicidad.

-de hecho... estoy sintiendo… cosas raras… ahora mismo-decía el muchacho absorto llevándose una mano al pecho donde su corazón latía desbocado, su mirada se desvió al brazo de Draco el cual estaba sosteniendo y notaba como una luz purpura viajaba a través de ellos.

-¿qué estás sintiendo?-preguntó el muchacho rubio anonadado mirando la misma luz purpurea.

-es abrumante… nunca había sentido algo parecido, mi pecho duele… se siente como nostalgia, melancolía, ansias… y al mismo tiempo, cariño, ternura… algo cálido… no sé como explicarlo está todo revuelto-dijo con las mejillas rojas y algo nervioso.

-ahora sabes como me siento cuando lo echo de menos…

-parece como si fuera una forma avanzada de legeremancia… ¿funciona al revés? ¿puedes saber lo que estoy sintiendo?

-si… es por eso que confié en ti… no tienes que preocuparte de más Theo estaré bien, trataré de buscar información a esta situación increíble que nos está pasando y si puedes ayudarme… eso sería reconfortante.

-no dudes de que lo haré, investigaré respecto a esto Draco.

-gracias... amigo-Le dijo Draco sonriendo tímidamente, el joven correspondió la sonrisa, pese a la sensación de incertidumbre que comenzó a invadirlo una vez que soltó el brazo del rubio…

En una esquina Pansy y Blaise cuchicheaban curiosos.

-¿por qué luce tan serio Theo?-preguntó Pansy.

-¿había magia viajando entre ellos? ¿lo viste?

-Pero si Draco no tiene varita, será mejor que vayamos a ver que pasó.

En tanto…

-Blaise y Pansy vienen para acá, no les digas nada de lo que hablamos-ordenó Draco.

-de acuerdo, no lo haré… ¿cual era el otro favor que querías pedirme?

-ha si, vigila a la chica comadreja, si notas algo extraño házmelo saber.

-¿celoso?

-cierra la boca Theo, o vas a escuchar cada uno de los detalles de mi próximo encuentro y voy a ser muy explicito.

-si, si, ya vete por lo que más quieras-suplicó preparándose para evadir preguntas.

Draco salió por la puerta de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo dejando atrás a Nott que enfrentaba las molestas preguntas de sus amigos. Se dirigió por los pasillos esquivando las miradas asqueadas de alumnos de otras casas, que habían escuchado rumores absurdos sobre su "clandestina" relación.

Le quedaba tiempo libre hasta que llegara la hora del almuerzo, pero estaba ansioso y de alguna manera sabía que él también lo estaba, su corazón no dejaba de latir a lo loco y no sabía si sentarse o caminar en círculos para calmarse; necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, besarlo, escucharlo gemir en su oído.

"si tan solo supiera en que salón esta, podría esperarlo a la entrada y raptarlo, por las serpientes, esto es insoportable " pensaba Draco sintiendo como si tuviera un manojo de lombrices moviéndose dentro de su estomago.

De pronto escuchó una voz en su cabeza… era de la misma hada que le había hablado en el salón de clases.

"queréis verlo, os llevaré a él… porque vuestro es el deseo"-le dijo la voz dulce y apareció ante él como una luciérnaga luminosa.

-de acuerdo, guíame-casi le suplicó y después la siguió por los pasillos del castillo, subieron escaleras arriba hasta que llegaron a una sala, la de historia de la magia.

"es aquí"

-gracias-le dijo en un susurro sonriendo, el Hada desapareció y él se quedó allí sin saber que hacer.

Harry había pasado toda la clase con desasosiego, removiéndose incómodo en su silla, su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido en una maratón y sentía un calor desesperante, especialmente en sus partes bajas, estaba a punto de pedir permiso para ir al tocador, cuando para su suerte la clase terminó, Hermione y Ron estaban preocupados, hace rato que lo miraban y se preguntaban que le pasaba.

Draco todavía estaba parado frente a la puerta, pensando en qué excusa inventar para poder verle, cuando de pronto, ésta se abrió dejando pasar a todos los alumnos del interior que se sorprendieron al ver a Draco Malfoy en la entrada… "seguro que está esperando a Potter" "parece que los rumores son ciertos" pensaban varios que miraban al rubio como bicho raro. Harry y sus amigos al fin salieron del salón encontrándose con él.

-y este ¿que hace aquí?-farfulló Ron enfadado.

-Draco…-susurró Harry sintiendo que el ritmo de su corazón se le iba a las nubes.

-vine… vine a… tenemos que… cumplir el castigo-balbuceaba intentando controlar sus emociones en vano.

-¿castigo?-Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia su amigo pidiendo explicaciones.

-a… si… olvide decirles que McGanogal nos castigó… tenemos que limpiar... salones-dijo Harry algo aturdido, como si su mente estuviera atrapada en esos ojos de plata.

-Ron ¿por qué no nos adelantamos y vamos a almorzar? Nos vemos después Harry.-se despidió Hermione notando ciertos detalles, llevándose a un iracundo Ron que no tenía gana alguna de irse.

-nos vemos mione.

Los estudiantes transitaban rumoreando por los pasillos, pero para los dos parecía como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido… después de un par de minutos extremadamente largos en los que no se despegaban la mirada y en los que no sabían ni como dirigirse la palabra, finalmente entablaron un intento de dialogo.

-viniste a buscarme para limpiar… ¿salones?-soltó curioso, aunque sabía la verdadera razón por la que él estaba allí y pensar en eso lo ponía en extremo nervioso.

-no exactamente.-murmuró el rubio enfocando su vista sobre los labios del joven que venció.

Harry casualmente se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua mandándole sin querer un mensaje bastante sexy al nervioso rubio.

-¿caminamos?-preguntó el castaño.

-claro-contestó el otro joven.

Uno al lado del otro en silencio, se dirigieron en sentido contrario al que transitaban los alumnos… mientras se dirigían un piso más arriba, a media escalera y viendo que no había estudiantes merodeando, Draco agarró de la túnica a Harry tirando de él hasta hacerse desesperado con su boca… él le correspondió con la misma necesidad pasando sus brazos por su cuello, acercando sus cuerpos que se estremecían al contacto.

-aquí no…-se separó Draco y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo por aquél pasillo, unos instantes después ambos escucharon un "por aquí" en sus cabezas, y vieron un punto luminoso que se dirigía a una de las puertas.

-un hada luminiscente-notó Harry.

-vamos-le dijo Draco mientras lo jalaba de la mano con prisa.

Ambos entraron atropelladamente a la sala vacía, nada más darse cuenta de esto, se buscaron el uno al otro besándose como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar, sus labios parecían derretirse como mantequilla al roce, quemaban y ardían al igual que sus cuerpos.

-¿me extrañaste?-preguntó risueño Harry.

-mucho y tu también por lo que veo-le contestó el Slytherin frotando con su mano la despierta tienda de campaña en los pantalones del chico.

-no ha pasado ni un solo día… ¡por merlín!, estamos locos-gimió Harry aferrándose a ese cuerpo que irradiaba un incendio a través de las ropas.

-si, estoy loco por ti-la boca del Gryffindor fue atrapada de nuevo con más pasión que antes, sus lenguas se encontraron rosándose en una batalla por el control de una sobre la otra y gotas de saliva se les escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Sus manos se desplazaban por debajo de la ropa acariciando con infinito cariño la piel acalorada de sus pechos y los músculos en tensión, el cosquilleo en la parte baja de sus estómagos los hacía respirar erráticos y soltar suspiros placenteros en la boca del otro… en esos momentos en los que podían estar juntos, nada más importaba, ni el estatus, ni los problemas, ni los rumores, solo amarse.

Draco se separó de su boca con la respiración agitada, al ver a la víctima de su devoción atrapada entre su anatomía y una mesa sonrió divertido, poco a poco con movimientos sensuales comenzó a cerrar el espacio de modo que Harry tuvo que prácticamente recostarse de espaldas contra la superficie de madera quedando a merced del otro.

Si Harry podía procesar algo en su mente en ese instante, era lo mucho que le gustaba sentir esa suave boca caliente besándole el cuello, su aliento en su oído o escuchar esos gemidos tímidos que se le escapaban por la garganta, no pudo evitar recordar la otra versión de esos gemidos… donde Draco mandaba la timidez hasta el último confín del mundo y deliraba… como amaba eso por merlín, pensar puntualmente en ello llevó su excitación a tope, levantó las caderas para buscar más roce, su amante le correspondió frotándose duro contra él, mientras metía ambas manos dentro de sus pantalones ya desabrochados (a saber en que momento), buscando apretar con ellas la piel de sus nalgas…

-Haaa.-gimió el moreno abriendo sus piernas para sentir más contacto.

-shhhh no tenemos mufliatto Harry… gime dentro de mi boca-le dijo y lo besó con hambre, continuando el ardiente masaje en sus zonas bajas.

Mientras sentía la piel de su trasero enrojecer, las manos de Harry se metieron bajo la camisa del albo, buscando las aureolas de su pecho y cuando las encontró, acarició con sus dedos insistentemente sus pezones, presionándolos de vez en cuando, obteniendo de su boca pesados jadeos que se mezclaban con los suyos… unos instantes después llevó sus manos ansiosas hacia abajo, hallando la elástica tela de sus calzoncillos que fue desplazando hasta liberar aquél miembro sensible y duro.

Ambos se estremecieron cuando sintieron el contacto de sus húmedos miembros frotándose, sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse con desespero sobre aquella mesa que chirriaba, provocándoles de paso un disparo enorme de adrenalina por el temor de ser oídos y encontrados.

-parece que alguien viene…-interrumpió Draco agitado.

-demonios-bramó Harry intentando subirse los pantalones.

-ven, rápido bajo el escritorio-dijo Draco entre susurros y besos, escondiéndose con él bajo el mueble.

A la sala entraron dos personas…

-aquí tampoco están directora ¿por qué razón los está buscando?-era la voz del profesor Steewart.

-porque lo que ocurrió en el salón de clases fue muy grave profesor Steewart, ese jovencito McLaggen es sobrino de alguien con un cargo importante en el ministerio.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con el Señor Potter y el Señor Malfoy? Ellos no estaban involucrados en el asunto, fueron las Hadas las que hicieron la broma.

-precisamente por eso… creo que ellos no se están llevando bien con el joven McLaggen, como están las cosas podrían mal interpretarlos, mire, es probable que el departamento responsable del control de criaturas mágicas venga a Hogwarts y sinceramente no tengo ganas de lidiar con un comité que no entiende nada de los derechos que estas tienen.

-entiendo… con respecto a las varitas ¿ya habló con Olivander?

-se las llevó, pero no tendré noticias hasta la semana entrante-dijo McGanogall.

Draco y Harry escuchaban atentos la conversación, aunque el bulto que tenían entre las piernas les impedía concentrarse.

Con astucia el rubio decidió continuar las cosas donde las había dejado, avanzó a gatas sobre un aterrado Harry que intentaba detenerlo, pero no lo consiguió y mordiéndose los labios aguantó la placentera sensación de la lengua ajena lamiendo la punta de su endurecida erección. La cabeza de Draco subía y bajaba lamiendo sin mucha experiencia la extensión de Harry, éste se vio obligado a tragarse cada uno de sus gemidos y para ello mordía su propia corbata… el muchacho Slytherin levantó la vista para ver la expresión de puro éxtasis en el rostro de su chico… sonrió lujurioso al saber que lo estaba disfrutando… aunque bien sabía que dolorosamente.

La conversación continuaba y continuaba, mientras la pareja bajo el escritorio casi rayaba en la desesperación…

Draco llevó las cosas un nivel más allá, metió el miembro hinchado y venoso de Harry hasta donde pudo caber dentro de su boca, nunca le había hecho una mamada a nadie en su vida, aunque a él si se la habían hecho chicas en el pasado y poco las había disfrutado a decir verdad, se preguntaba como sería que Harry le hiciera una a él… con ese pensamiento y aunque sentía arcadas lo metió más profundo respirando a compasadamente para no ahogarse.

Harry temblaba, sudaba y sus ojos se nublaban de placer mientras gemía en silencio, sus manos acariciaban la cabeza con cabellos de oro que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, sentía la presión de su ardiente lengua frotándose cada vez más duro contra las venas de su glande, cuantas ganas tenía de compensar todo ese placer que le estaba brindando, con cuidado alejó al chico de su miembro, éste le miró con un gesto interrogante… Harry llevó sensualmente un par de dedos a su boca ensalivada y luego apuntó con mirada incitante hacia la desatendida hombría del albo.

Draco sonrió algo avergonzado y asintió, segundos después era él quien estaba luchando por no mandar todo al diablo y ponerse a gemir como condenado… se sentía tan delicioso que dolía, la boca de Harry era maravillosa, apretada, mojada y osada igual que sus palabras… pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos oscuros y los bajó hasta sus hombros, donde se apoyó para contener su estremecimiento.

El moreno comprendió que no era tan fácil como parecía y eso le hizo entender cuanto se había esforzado el rubio por complacerlo, fijarse en esos detalles le hacían sentir tanto regocijo, tanto amor que no pudo evitar poner todo de su parte para que pudiese disfrutar tanto como él. Su cabeza bajó más profundo, subió hasta sacarlo por completo y con ímpetu volvió a bajar, cuando subía rodeó con sus dientes suavemente el erguido miembro del rubio, el mencionado sentía ganas de mover sus caderas para aliviar el fuego que lo estaba quemando, pero si se movían harían ruido… sus ojos lagrimearon… ¡dios, que se vayan esos dos! Pensaban los pobres chicos muriendo de placer bajo el escritorio.

De pronto, para su alivio escucharon como la puerta del salón se cerraba, ambos se detuvieron para mirar por encima de la mesa y notar que estaban a solas nuevamente, suspiraron aliviados… sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con deseo y sin hacerse esperar más se volcaron en el suelo comiéndose a besos.

Harry se sentó de rodillas en el suelo con Draco montado sobre sus caderas, ambos moviéndose en contra del otro buscando un orgasmo que ya no tardaba en venir.

-no tenemos mucho tiempo y no quiero dañarte…-suspiró ronco contra su oído el moreno.

-lo que sea… hasta con una paja mutua me conformo-lloriqueó el rubio aferrándose a su cuello como si fuera un ancla de salvación.

-no te preocupes, incluso si es de esa manera te haré ver el firmamento otra vez-musitó sensual junto a su boca roja.

-¿a si?...pues más vale que cumplas-contestó retador.

Harry volvió a besarlo mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo por completo con intensidad y maestría, sin una cuota de vergüenza o nerviosismo, totalmente seguro de si mismo. Draco en tanto sentía que se deshacía en esas caricias, el corazón le latía descontrolado y la excitación de su miembro ya no daba para más, tomó una de las manos de Harry y formaron juntos una especie de anillo con sus dedos por donde hicieron pasar sus erecciones palpitantes, ambos gimieron sorpresivamente ante la deliciosa sensación…

-hagamoslo al tiempo-dijo el rubio jadeando de placer, sincronizando sus movimientos con los del moreno…

-hmm…-gruñó Harry excitado, sintiendo la piel del joven friccionando rudo contra la suya en cada sube y baja, con la mano que tenía libre presionó su cadera y asió el contorno de su esbelto trasero pellizcándolo y haciéndole marcas con sus uñas.

Draco delirando, metió su cabeza por debajo de la camisa de Harry, aspirando su aroma a sudor y a perfume varonil amaderado… en ese mismo momento decidió que iba a quedarse con esa camisa a como diera lugar, para después olerla cuando no estuvieran juntos.

Mientras lamía entre besos su pecho atlético, se sintió llamado por unos pezones rodeados de aureolas tostadas, los cuales succionó arrancándole un gimoteo de placer al chico que venció.

Draco jadeó estremeciéndose y supo que ya estaba cerca, dejó de fastidiar sus pezoncillos besándolo en la boca con desespero mientras los movimientos de sus manos cada vez se hicieron más rápidos y certeros, no podían dejar de gemir en la boca del otro… estaban tan cerca… un poco más...

Ambos rompieron el beso juntando sus frentes sudorosas y dejaron salir quejidos de placer mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían por el intenso orgasmo que estaban sufriendo, dejando salir chorros de semen de sus miembros convulsionados.

-dios…ha...-jadeó agotado Draco viendo galaxias y astros por debajo de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados… tal como Harry prometió.

-¿lo… viste? ...ha...ha-le preguntó respirando a bocanadas, Draco tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta a que se refería.

-si… presumido… -se rió a duras penas, metiendo la mayor cantidad de aire dentro de sus pulmones, en eso sintió unos besos tibios en sus mejillas y en su frente perlada.

-como te amo Dragón-le susurró sonriente Harry, mientras sus narices se rosaban cariñosamente, el rubio se sintió cohibido de pronto notando como se le enrojecían las mejillas.

-yo también te amo, pero me parece que sonaría muy mal si te digo "León"… suena mejor "leoncito"-habló Draco haciendo énfasis en el "cito" mientras Harry parpadeaba divertido mirándolo con incredulidad.

-¿como que leoncito? Suena como… como un peluche-rió Harry.

-no seas exagerado no suena tan mal… "leoncito"-dijo Draco queriendo robarle un beso, pero se le escabullía.

-claro que si suena mal, si tu eres mi Dragón, yo soy tu León y ya está, no seas injusto-le regañó con unas ganas terribles de reírse.

-¿sabes? Me pregunto si es normal que acabemos hablando tantas sandeces después de que hacemos el amor, estoy comenzando a preocuparme-dijo divertido.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse el uno del otro, se hacían cosquillas de vez en cuando jugando como un par de niños… eso hasta que sus estómagos les recordó que no habían almorzado todavía, se arreglaron las ropas escondiendo el desorden con sus capas de invierno y salieron rumbo a las cocinas para ver si Kreacher les podía preparar algo.

Fin de la parte 2...

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9: Secreto por secreto

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

 **Muchas gracias desde ya por todos los reviews, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, que como veran, por los detalles, tiene para largo, saludos y muchos abrazos.**

Capítulo 9: "secreto por secreto"

Había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente de McLaggen y durante esos días los ex rivales descubrieron cuan conveniente era tener la ayuda de las hadas luminiscentes cada vez que lo necesitaban, pues siempre les mostraban lugares interesantes y desocupados que podían utilizar para dar rienda suelta a sus pasionales encuentros.

En otros momentos del día cuando su mar de hormonas se calmaba, se les veía pasear juntos por los corredores del castillo, charlando y bromeando como dos buenos amigos, la cortesía entre ellos llegaba a ser envidiable y muchos estudiantes se preguntaban si acaso habían caído bajo el efecto de algún hechizo por accidente o si estaban actuando las líneas de un detallado guión, como si todo fuera una farsa muy bien montada, sin embargo, no todas las opiniones acerca de ellos eran malas en Hogwarts, había quienes parecían estar entusiasmados con ver alguna muestra de afecto y cada vez que aparecía algún guiño, alguna muestra de nerviosismo o sonrojo chillaban en secreto (en especial las chicas) deleitándose de la hermosura que los jóvenes habían adquirido en el último tiempo y la forma "confidencialmente" tierna con la que se trataban, definitivamente era lindo verlos y sacarles fotografías para coleccionarlas e incluso venderlas.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny sufrían momentos de tensión cuando las clases terminaban y Harry se disculpaba para marcharse con la excusa de tener que limpiar salones, cada vez él y sus amigos pasaban menos tiempo juntos, estaban perdiendo el contacto…

-Harry tenemos que hablar, nos has estado evitando desde el lunes-le dijo Ron preocupado, Hermione tras de ellos solo atinaba a mirar a uno o a otro según se hablaran, ella ya sabía las razones para evitar hablarles, por supuesto que lo sabía, Harry tenía miedo de que se le escapara algún comentario relacionado con Draco o de lo mucho que le gustaba, hasta podía asegurar que Harry pensaba en él cada vez que respiraba.

-no era mi intensión, pero he estado bastante ocupado practicando hechizos sin varita y limpiando salones, el castigo termina hoy y el lunes tenemos que entregar un ensayo sobre Hadas luminiscentes…-se disculpó paciente Harry.

-lo cual resulta bastante conveniente para ti, así puedes hablar con el hurón todo el tiempo.

-¡Ron!-chilló Hermione llamándole la atención.

-que… Pero si es la verdad, apenas terminan las clases sales corriendo como si nada más importara, ni siquiera se si te vas a apuntar a Queedish este año-dijo Ron indignado causando un estupor en Harry quien se quedó unos segundos en silencio tratando de encontrar respuesta a su queja.

-no lo había pensado, creo que es una buena idea… Mira Ron disculpame por hacerte sentir abandonado, pasaré más tiempo con ustedes, lo prometo.

-espero que así sea-dijo en un gesto serio y las campanadas anunciando la cena sonaron.

Rato después en el gran comedor.

Como ya era habitual, los puestos correspondientes a Potter y Malfoy estaban vacíos, nadie podía obligarlos a estar ahí a menos de que emitieran un comunicado a través de "Sonorus" por parte de los profesores o la directora de la escuela.

-Theo te lo pregunto por decimoquinta vez ¿esos dos están saliendo?-inquirió Parkinson entre murmullos, el chico no hizo más que rodar los ojos con exasperación.

-ya te dije que no lo sé ¿te importaría dejarme cenar en paz?

-los estás encubriendo, Theo suéltalo ya-exigió enfadada.

-¿por qué te enfadas Pansy? Oh ya veo ¿estas celosa de que Draco haya confiado más en mi que en ti?

-celos es una palabra muy pequeña Theo, anda dime

-olvidalo.

En la mesa de los leones, Ginny esperaba impaciente a que su novio llegara a buscarla y para su desesperación, no estaba sucediendo, enfadada se levantó de la mesa del comedor cuando aceptó que Harry otra vez no vendría… Hermione no se atrevía a ver la cara enfadada que Ron había puesto al escuchar la ola de murmullos que se propagó, cuando su hermana abandonó el lugar sin haber tomado ni un solo bocado.

-¡¿podrían cortar ya con el cotorreo?!-bramó a los cuatro vientos el pelirrojo, las cuatro mesas se quedaron de pronto en silencio y volvieron a sus conversaciones habituales.

En la mesa de los profesores Minerva miraba a Granger con resignación, ambas sabían que la fuerza del ritual había orillado a "ciertos" jóvenes a sacar de adentro sus sentimientos más secretos y profundos, la necesidad de sentirse amado era un factor común en ellos y eso hacía que salieran a buscarse mutuamente para fortalecer el vínculo… Cuando de magia antigua se trataba no había nada que hacer, así como las varitas escogían a sus dueños, la magia escogía a sus elegidos los cuales llevarían a cabo lo que fuera necesario para restablecer la armonía universal.

Harry se dirigía a la torre de astronomía para cenar con Draco, esa noche no había clases y podían estar solos ellos dos. A pesar de lo entusiasmado que se sentía de ver a su Dragón, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ron, suspiró agobiado, tenía que hablar con Ginny y con Hermione ¿tendría que hablar con los demás Weasleys también? ¿a cuantas personas más debía rendirle explicaciones?

-"leoncito"-susurró en su oído la voz encantadora de Draco.

-...Dragón, ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así-le regañó tiernamente, dejándose consentir cuando el rubio repartía besos en su cuello.

-¿prefieres que te llame Potter o quizá Potty?-bromeó el joven cargando la voz en la primera sílaba en un acento aristocráticamente inglés, como lo hacía de antaño.

Harry se rió con ganas, lo tomó de la mano llevándoselo torre arriba y al llegar le plantó un beso necesitado, y es que estando con él todos sus problemas podían irse al infierno… Si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que la causa de su felicidad sería Malfoy, le habría parecido una completa ridiculez, una locura imposible, pero ahora estaba ahí disfrutando el sabor y calor de sus labios.

Draco le correspondió envolviéndolo en sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de esa maldita camisa que se negaba a irse con él, la ultima vez que se la pidió a Harry, él le contestó que cuando aprendiera a conjurar sin varita una prenda de su guardarropa, le daría la que estaba usando… Ya habían pasado más de cinco días y nada.

-mentiroso…

-¿he? ¿de qué hablas?

-de tu camisa-dijo algo avergonzado y desvió la mirada.

-haa… Si… Todavía no he podido hacer funcionar el hechizo… ¿de todos modos para qué quieres mi camisa si puedes tenerme a mi?-le dijo en un tono coqueto.

-no puedo dormir contigo-soltó el rubio nervioso.

-¿duermes con mi camisa?-preguntó Harry con el corazón dando tumbos mientras la sorpresa se mostraba en su cara colorada.

-me la pongo para dormir.-Draco estaba enrojecido como una braza, se dio la vuelta hacia un balcón evitando olímpicamente la mirada atónita del otro chico.

-eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?-musitó sonriente, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la espalda.

-no exageres, es solo que te echo de menos cuando llega la noche, de verdad quisiera dormir contigo como aquella vez… Con mi cabeza en tu pecho, desnudos, abrazados.

-todos los días recuerdo esa perfecta noche, también yo quisiera dormir contigo Dragón-confesó, el joven de ojos grises se volteó hacia él y se besaron sin prisas por largo rato.

Después de terminar de cenar lo que Kreacher les había traído, se quedaron sentados, reclinados contra una pared, contemplando los copos de nieve que caían en el exterior, la mano de Draco estaba sobre la de Harry y la acariciaba.

-¿tienes frio?-le preguntó al sentir sus dedos gélidos.

-es normal, después de todo está nevando afuera-decía con vaho saliendo de su boca, al principio se sorprendió de que la mano de Draco estuviera tan cálida, después recordó que él si sabía como temperar su propio cuerpo sin una varita.

-¿todavía no te lo aprendes? Es crucial que aprendamos lo básico sin varita ¿quieres morir de hipotermia?-Draco esta vez no sonreía, estaba serio, nervioso y preocupado.

-lo siento, no he podido…

-shhhh, nada de excusas, vamos te voy a enseñar-le dijo con voz seca, estaba cabreado y Harry se limitó a asentir obediente.

-primero tienes que pensar que la varita, solo es una forma de canalizar la magia dentro de nosotros, la lleva hacia afuera dependiendo de nuestros deseos y necesidades, para hacerla presente, se necesita una invocación o una palabra, aunque tampoco es necesaria si tu mente es lo bastante fuerte como para pensarla con determinación ¿comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

-si, lo entiendo, la varita canaliza la magia, la palabra la materializa aunque si se hace desde la mente tampoco es necesaria.

-exacto, pero solo si el hechizo en tu mente es fuerte y claro.

-vale-asintió Harry prestando atención a su nuevo "profesor de magia sin varita"

-entonces preguntarás ¿cómo hacer que la magia se canalice hacia un punto si no tenemos varita? Lo primero es el pensamiento, debes pensar en el hechizo o encantamiento que deseas hacer y hacia que o quien va dirigido, por ejemplo esta taza-señaló el joven.

-¿qué debo hacer con ella?

-lo que quieras, el hechizo que se te ocurra.

-bien, lo tengo en mente.-contestó el moreno enfocando todo su ser en la taza vacía, pero no ocurría nada.-no está funcionando. -soltó frustrado.

-no lo estás haciendo con la suficiente convicción, inténtalo con más fuerza, si quieres puedes decirlo en voz alta.

-¡accio taza!-exclamó el moreno sintiendo en milisegundos la taza en su mano-¡lo hice! ¡lo hice! Es más fácil cuando lo dices en voz alta.

-por supuesto que es más fácil porque la palabra en si misma tiene poder, pero es una desventaja si te enfrentas contra un enemigo ¿no lo crees?

-tienes razón, se enteraría de inmediato del hechizo que vas a hacer… Eso es un problema-suspiró desmotivado.

-tiempo al tiempo león, con practica lo dominarás, ahora vamos con el siguiente… Este hechizo se llama "*aestus" sirve para generar calor alrededor del mago que lo convoca, no necesita movimiento de mano ni varita, pero si el pensamiento y el recuerdo de la sensación del calor.

-de acuerdo-decía temblando… - "aestus"-pronunció el muchacho sintiendo de repente una oleada cálida fluyendo por su cuerpo.

-¿sientes frío ahora?

-n… No… Ya no- balbuceó asombrado.

-bien hecho, aprendes rápido…-se maravilló Draco sintiendo orgullo de su chico.

-pero, ya no podré cobijarme en ti y tanto que me gustaba-susurró algo molesto, Draco se mordió los labios sonriente y sonrojado, ya no pudiendo aguantar más se aventó sobre él besándolo con ímpetu.

-puedes cobijarte en mi con frio, sin frio, con ropa o sin ó excitado provocando lo mismo en el otro que gemía ante el tacto cálido de sus manos traviesas.

-¡ETJUM!-ante el carraspeo de Hermione Granger que venía acompañada de una sonriente Luna el par de chicos casi saltó de su sitio.

-Hermione, Luna ¿qué están haciendo aquí?-dijo un agitado y abochornado Harry, tratando de esquivar sus miradas.

-creí que te importaría saber que ya estamos casi en el toque de queda, no querrás pasar otra semana castigado ¿o si? También averiguamos sobre las Hadas luminiscentes, esta es toda la información que pudimos reunir en la biblioteca.

-Harry ¿sabías que una de las últimas hadas que se vio en Hogwarts nació de ese mismo viejo árbol hace seiscientos cincuenta y cinco años?-habló maravillada Luna, Harry solo atinó a sonreírle nervioso, si bien la información era interesante, no era el mejor momento para compartirla.

-gracias Hermione, pero…-Harry se vio de pronto interrumpido por Draco.

-ese era parte de nuestro castigo, no era necesario que ayudaras Granger.-ante el mordaz comentario la castaña hizo oídos sordos pensando "algunas cosas como su estupidez nunca van a cambiar… Aunque parece que más que estupidez son ¿celos?", maravillada de su reciente descubrimiento, la chica lo miró con una sonrisa divertida haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo.

-el asunto es que, mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade Harry ¿iras con nosotros?-preguntó ella esperanzada.

-a… No… No creo que pueda… Yo… Tengo que… Practicar, si eso, debo practicar mis hechizos sin varita-la respuesta a Hermione le sonó a excusa para quedarse con Malfoy.

La bruja y el mago de la cicatriz se miraron, uno queriendo decirle lo que ya sabía, el otro intentando aguantarse las ganas de decirle todo lo que estaba ocultando.

-esta bien, es importante que aprendas lo básico sobre como usar tus hechizos sin varita, especialmente en invierno, si sales por los alrededores abrigate bien y no te metas en líos, cuidate Harry.

-Herms ¿te había dicho que pareces una mamá?-la molestó él, como respuesta recibió un librazo en la cabeza, Luna empezó a reír mientras Draco se debatía entre si hacer lo mismo o mantener su postura seria… En todo caso, tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho y comenzaba a sentir un cierto tipo de gratitud por ella, le daba igual que fuera nacida de muggles si cuidaba de su leoncito cuando él no estaba cerca.

-ya nos vamos, apresúrense antes de que los encuentre algún prefecto o Peeves.-les advirtió la chica de cabellos risos que se fue con una sonriente Luna.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos, se acercaron a uno de los balcones.

-¿extrañas a tus amigos?

-…-no hubo respuesta por parte de Harry que seguía con la mirada en el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas.

-si gustas puedes ir, no te detendré ni haré un escándalo por eso- Harry suspiró mirándolo de perfil… Dios, era tan apuesto.

-¿tú quieres que vaya?

-eso no es importante, quizá te estoy quitando tiempo con ellos.

-entonces supongamos que voy con ellos a las tres escobas y mientras charlan de temas que no entiendo, yo pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría estar bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla contigo, haciéndonos bromas, riendo… Paseando y comprando chocolates en Honeydukes.

Otro silencio incómodo reinó entre ellos, poco a poco sus manos se entrelazaron.

-llamame el mago más egoísta del mundo, pero preferiría que no fueras-dijo el dragón con aire taciturno, la pesadumbre vagaba en sus ojos.

-no voy a ir, no por que tú me lo pidas o porque los haya dejado de lado, lo haré porque es mi propia elección… Quiero estar contigo, eso es lo que deseo.-Harry tomó con más fuerza la mano blanquecina del chico que amaba.

-bien ¿qué propones?

-¿sabes? Tenía pensado… Como ya tenemos gran parte del trabajo hecho, pues ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo?

-una… ¿cita?

-si, dentro de Hogwarts por los alrededores, será divertido.

-no sé lo que estarás planeando, pero voy a hacerle caso a mi intuición, a qué hora y en donde.

-A las tres, en la escalera de entrada al castillo, ve abrigado.

-de acuerdo mamá-se burló el joven ganándose una mirada gélida que se volvió divertida en unos segundos-lo siento, lo siento jajajaa, no, basta ya jajajaa.-rió Draco al sentir las manos del león cosquilleando bajo sus brazos y sus costillas.

Rato después el Gryffindor acompañó a su Dragón hasta las mazmorras donde lo despidió entre besos.

-te veo mañana, recuerda: a las tres en la escalera de entrada al castillo.

-ahí estaré.

-procura soñar conmigo "Dragoncito"-lo besó fugazmente.

-sueños húmedos contigo, eso suena tentador, buenas noches "leoncito"

-dulces sueños-le dijo Harry sonrojado y sin ánimos de querer alejarse, Draco le dio una sonrisa ladina de esas traviesas, antes de cerrar la puerta enmarcada de serpientes.

Del otro lado una sonriente Pansy Parkinson lo estaba esperando de brazos cruzados con expresión triunfante, pensando: "así mismo te quería encontrar querido Draco, con las manos en Potter"

-¿y bien?-inquirió Pansy mientras el chico albo frente a ella se ponía aún más pálido si podía.

-y bien ¿que?-contestó haciéndose el desentendido mientras pasaba por su lado sin mirarla siquiera y ella lo seguía indignada.

-¿qué demonios fue eso?-decía ella sin saber si reírse o ponerse a llorar de la impresión.

-que cosa…

-¿"leoncito"?, ¿"Dragoncito"?, ¿sueños húmedos?-a medida que seguía hablando las mejillas de Draco comenzaron a tomar color, él continuó su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Blaise y Theo.

-es tarde, ve a dormir.

-¿te atreves a ignorarme?-masculló indignada.

-Pansy, hasta mañana-dijo entrando a la habitación y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando ella se lo impidió con su zapato.

-espera ¿qué es lo que realmente tienes con Potter?

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones, quitate.

-pero a Theo si que puedes contarle de todo…

-Theo sabe cuando cerrar la boca-rebatió el rubio forcejeando contra la puerta.

-claro, lo entiendo, como ahora estás involucrado con Potter crees que voy a delatarte como lo hice con él cuando anuncié que estaba en Hogwarts, es por eso que me miras con desprecio, ahora que él te importa me ves como tu enemiga.

-Pansy, basta-advirtió enfadado.

-es eso… ¿cierto?-le dijo ella dolida, él con expresión frívola la empujó fuera de la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que chocara contra uno de los muros, cerró la puerta tras de si y se inclinó hacia la chica apoyando sus brazos contra la pared, impidiendo que se escapara.

-sí, es eso… ¿cómo se puede confiar en alguien que detesta a tu pareja?

-¿pareja?-preguntó incrédula.

-Ahora que lo sabes, te lo advierto, no te metas con él.

-la verdad… Me es difícil despreciarlo últimamente viendo que te hace tan feliz, al principio me preocupe cuando llegaste tan diferente del bosque prohibido.

-¿diferente?-se mostró interesado Draco, alejándose para darle espacio a Pansy.

-sí, tu no lo notas, pero has cambiado mucho…

-¿en serio?-dijo el muchacho abrumado y curioso bajando las escaleras con la chica hacia la sala común de Slytherin, se sentaron en cómodos sillones frente a la chimenea.

-Draco, nunca, ni cuando fuimos novios te había visto sonreír así, me da envidia pensar que Potter es el único al que le dedicas esa sonrisa, eso me hace creer, que en tan poco tiempo, él ha visto más de ti que todos nosotros juntos en estos años que nos conocemos.

-¿entiendes la razón por la cual no quería hablarte de ello?… Te recuerdo que fuiste mi novia.

-oh, que dulce… Tanta consideración me enferma-dijo ella con sarcasmo, sacándole una risa ahogada a Draco.

-no se trata de ser considerado, pero francamente no me gustaría ver la cara que pondrías cuando te contara lo bien que me la paso cuando él y yo… Estamos juntos, la diferencia entre lo que fue nuestro noviazgo y lo que tengo con él es... Abismal.-dijo él tratando de no herir alguna fibra sensible en la chica y aunque ella se removió incomoda en su silla se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos con decisión, devolviéndole la palabra.

-puedes estar tranquilo, te aprecio Draco, pero como amigo… Así que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-¿será necesario que hagamos un juramento inquebrantable? ¿puedo realmente confiar en tu palabra?

-déjame probártelo, haré lo que sea-dijo Pansy con entusiasmo.

-bien, entonces lame mis zapatos.

-¿Qu… Qué?-chilló mirándolo con sorpresa.

-dijiste que harías lo que fuera, estoy esperando a que demuestres tu lealtad como mereces-sonrió el rubio con malicia.

-si con esto voy a dejar de ser excluida, entonces lo haré-dijo resuelta agachándose en el suelo ante la mirada divertida y asombrada del otro chico, que sabía que Pansy Parkinson en su vida haría algo tan humillante como eso.

La muchacha roja de vergüenza, acercó su cabeza a los pies de Draco, miró sus lustrosos zapatos y entre toda su incomodidad sintió que merecía la pena, por lo que sacó su lengua para lamer el calzado, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la estruendosa risa del rubio la desconcertó, sintió como la levantaban y le revolvían el cabello como a una niña.

-jajajaja debiste verte, ¡por Salazar!, no pensé que estuvieras tan dispuesta.

-tonto… ¡Te diviertes a costa mía!.-gimoteó ganándose un abrazo de consuelo.

-si, lo hago y me doy por compensado-dio palmaditas en su espalda para ayudarla a calmarse.

-entonces ¿confiarás en mí?-preguntó esperanzada.

-hagamos que sea reciproco, tú también tienes secretos para mi ¿no es así?-dijo el rubio notando los escabrosos sentimientos de Pansy viajando desde aquella espalda a su mano.

-Draco yo…

-lo justo que así sea… Secreto por secreto o no hay amistad Pansy.

-vale, aunque sólo son problemas familiares.

-te escucharé y solo entonces podrás escucharme hablar de Harry por los codos… ¿no crees que es un buen intercambio?

-acepto-dijo la muchacha suspirando y estrechando la mano de Malfoy en señal de amistad.

Aquella noche Pansy le contó a Draco que sus padres la habían estado hostigando con unirse a un nuevo movimiento por parte de los mortífagos, que habían encontrado un nuevo líder, ella entre lágrimas le contó que su padre había enloquecido y la había golpeado por revelarse, que la había encerrado en su habitación para que no asistiera a Hogwarts, pero que había logrado escapar con la ayuda de un elfo doméstico, el rubio consoló a la muchacha sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía al pensar que una nueva amenaza vendría, pero él ya lo había intuido, aunque no sabía bien de que se trataba, solo podía presentir que vendrían muchos abrumadores cambios… Se preguntaba si tendría que decirle a Harry acerca de esto.

Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con Hermione y Ron sentados frente a la chimenea.

-así que no vas a ir-le dijo serio Ron.

-lo siento, tengo que hacer una investigación sobre las hadas luminiscentes en el bosque prohibido.

-con Malfoy.-dijo Ron de mala gana.

-pues sí.-contestó Harry rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-se acabó, no vengas a ninguna reunión más con nosotros, ya me cansé-Ron se levantó sulfurado del sofá, Harry alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo antes que se fuera.

-Ron, de verdad lo siento, prometo ir al gran comedor durante los almuerzos.

-¿y los desayunos y las cenas?

-y los desayunos y las cenas-dijo Harry resignado, ya tendría que arreglárselas para buscarse un tiempo con su Dragón, ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que le diría éste cuando se enterara que no podrían compartir sus comidas juntos.

Hermione lo miró preocupada, sabía que Harry se había echado la soga al cuello por su arrebato y que de ahora en adelante ya no podría verse con Malfoy tanto como quisiera…

Esa noche Harry no podía dormir bien, así que se levantó de su cama y bajó a la sala común para pensar en qué haría para su cita al día siguiente, no se le ocurría nada… Draco no era precisamente una chica a la que impresionar con flores. De pronto escuchó una voz dulce en su mente y un hada luminiscente apareció a su lado.

\- "¿puedo ayudaros?"

-tú siempre nos estás ayudando a escabullirnos ¿por qué no?-sonrió divertido.

-"¿en qué queréis que os ayude?"

-tengo una cita con Draco.

-"él es un chico romántico y refinado, le gusta ser el centro de atención y ser mimado… Un camino de pétalos de rosa rojo intenso en la nieve sería un hermoso detalle."

-tienes razón ¿y puedes hacer aparecer un muérdago en el bosque?

-"claro que sí, debéis pensar en el almuerzo también, un lugar cómodo y los alimentos que a ambos les complacería."

-lo único que sé, es que le gustan las manzanas.

-"pues yo sé que la comida francesa es su debilidad..."

-¿en serio?-dijo Harry interesado en saber más cosas de su Dragón.

Así, el hada y el mago comenzaron a planificar la cita, mientras que por su parte Draco verificaba que tuviera lo necesario en su bolso para su salida con Harry, mientras revisaba se encontró con un libro que no le pertenecía, adentro había una nota y al leerla una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, entusiasmado comenzó a estudiarse el libro a como de lugar.

Continuará...


	10. capítulo 10: Cita de invierno

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes están siguiendo este fic, al fin pude arreglar el problema de no poder ver review, ya los he leído y estoy muy contenta de que les esté gustando la historia, aunque como mencioné antes da para largo, sé que este capítulo es un poco relleno, pero ya se viene la tercera parte del ritual, Harry, tienes que terminar con Ginny si o si! espero que les guste el capítulo abrazos!**

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 10: "Cita de invierno"

Eran las tres de la tarde y allí estaba Draco esperándolo, se veía muy apuesto: llevaba un suéter de cuello subido color gris, su bufanda de invierno de Slytherin, pantalones de cuero gris oscuro, un par de botas para la nieve color beige, encima un abrigo largo color café claro, su melena rubia estaba correctamente recortada y el viento jugaba con sus mechones, haciéndolo lucir como de esos modelos sacados de revista de moda.

Harry suspiró en medio del calor que subía por su cara cuando se estaba acercando a él, se sentía tan nervioso a pesar de las tantas veces que habían estado juntos.

Draco se giró al notar su presencia, Harry vestía como Muggle, sí, pero se veía increíble, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, un suéter de cuello redondo color burdéo, su bufanda de Gryffindor, pantalones de mezclilla gris gastado, botas de nieve café y encima una chaqueta para la nieve de color rojo con gorro peludo. Su revoltoso cabello estaba bien peinado hacia la izquierda dejando ver su cicatriz y sus ojos esmeralda libre de gafas hacía que todo el conjunto de él se viera deleitosamente apetecible.

\- Ho… hola Dragón -tartamudeó el muchacho de rojo.

\- hola -le contestó el rubio contemplándolo embobado.

-¿nos vamos?-le ofreció su mano enguantada de lana gris.

-te sigo, sorpréndeme. -le dijo Draco tomándola entre la suya con fuerza, dejándose guiar escaleras abajo.

A pesar de que la nieve lo cubría todo, el clima estaba despejado y no había señales de ventisca, el par de muchachos tomados de la mano subía una colina cuesta arriba…

-¿por qué estamos subiendo una colina? ¿qué estás maquinando león?

-algo divertido, ten paciencia, solo un poco más y habremos llegado. -le dijo sonriente mientras balanceaba sus manos juguetonamente. El joven rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada y preocupada, pero aún así se dejó llevar.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina, los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron de par en par al divisar un trineo con una docena de perros Husky siberianos, se veía en buen estado y muy seguro para montar, hace años que no se subía en uno, al verlo sentía que estaba alucinando. Al lado del trineo estaba Hagrid esperándolos con entusiasmo… ¿con entusiasmo? ¿a él?

-chicos los Husky están esperando órdenes, suban cuando quieran.

-gracias por todo, Hagrid. -expresó Harry sin saber como pagarle toda su comprensión y amistad sin prejuicios.

-si es por una buena causa, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo muchacho. -dijo feliz el hombre gigante, dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

-Draco vamos a dar una vuelta, anda sube. -llamó al verlo pasmado.

-¿es seguro?. -ojeó con desconfianza.

-lo probé por la mañana, no hay nada que temer Dragón.

-¿quién dijo que tenía miedo?. -habló con altanería.

-por supuesto, hasta montaste un hipogrifo ¿por que habrías de tener miedo?. -le contestó Harry travieso, Hagrid se giró a mirar al muchacho de Slytherin sorprendido.

-oh! Cállate, ni me lo recuerdes. -masculló sonrojado, haciendo una mueca de disgusto que enterneció al Gryffindor.

Harry intentó contener una risotada y lo tomó de la mano jalándolo hacia sí, de modo que terminó cayendo encima suyo.

-león bruto, ten más cuidado…-regañó el rubio sonrojado, sacando su cara del regazo del moreno.

-lo siento Dragoncito.-se disculpó y agregó susurrándole al oído con tono cariñoso. -escucha, todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?.

-vale, confío en ti ¿pero qué hay de él? Se va a enterar que pasa algo entre nosotros, estamos demasiado cerca. -susurraba incómodo por la mirada escudriñadora del semi gigante.

-por Hagrid no debes preocuparte, él ya sabe sobre lo nuestro.

-¿se lo contaste?.

-tuve que decírselo para que me ayudara ¿estás molesto?.

-no del todo, pero tendrás que compensarme. -siseó con lujuria y una mirada incitante.

-sí, su alteza. -contraatacó Harry besándolo en los labios, Hagrid conmocionado apartó la vista hacia un punto contrario y carraspeó un poco aclarándose la garganta.

-sosténganse fuerte, esta raza es muy veloz. -advirtió el guarda bosques.

-tienes razón Hagrid, pero es justo lo que esperaba. -decía Harry entusiasmado mientras los demás lo miraban como si se le hubiera escapado un tornillo.

-lo único que espero es que él no tenga que ir a nuestro funeral. -advirtió Draco, aferrándose al brazo de Harry como si nada más existiera.

-vamos Dragón, sólo relájate. -insistió el león y después hizo sonar el silbato justo como Hagrid le había enseñado, al instante el trineo comenzó a moverse.

-¡QUE SE DIVIERTAN!. -les gritó Hagrid agitando la mano al despedirlos, suspiró y sonrió sintiéndose alegre de ver a esos chicos tan juntos y felices.

Los perros jalaban del trineo con gran velocidad, pasando por senderos marcados que a ratos iban de curva en curva, tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha podían verse praderas, pinos y arbustos cubiertos de nieve, el cielo azul despejado de nubes y el sol brillando en lo alto.

Harry sonreía fascinado por el espectáculo que le ofrecía la naturaleza, Draco a su lado seguía aferrándose y más cuando el trineo giraba veloz por una curva, pero comenzó a aflojar poco a poco el agarre sintiéndose contagiado de ese espíritu libre y salvaje que despedía su león, al final también sonrió disfrutando del paseo.

Media hora después, Cuando llegaron a su destino y se bajaron del trineo, casi desearon volver a subirse para seguir paseando, pero la cita debía continuar y los perros descansar hasta que Hagrid bajara por ellos, Harry comenzó a atar con una cuerda el trineo a un árbol, tal como se lo había indicado su amigo y mientras lo hacía, ignoraba por completo lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

-Harry…-llamó Draco aturdido al ver como todos los perros parecían estar olisqueándolo y rodeándolo.

El aludido se giró quedándose perplejo con la escena: una docena de perros refregándose cariñosamente contra las piernas del rubio, haciendo cabezadas para recibir una caricia o una muestra de afecto.

-pensé que solamente era conmigo…-decía Harry asombrado.

-¿a ti también?

-sí, de hecho por la mañana cuando Hagrid me enseñó a manejar el trineo, se sorprendió de que los perros se encariñaran tan pronto conmigo.

-a lo mejor, es porque huelo a ti. -comentó el joven de ojos plata con un gesto erótico que aturdió a Harry, a éste se le colorearon las mejillas y sin decir nada volvió a lo suyo.

Harry terminó de atar la cuerda y se acercó a la jauría que le permitió entrar al círculo donde estaba Draco, al instante también comenzaron a refregarse contra él y a lamerle la ropa.

Los dos se echaron a reír, acariciaron todos los lomos que pudieron y cuando vieron que se acostaron a descansar tranquilos sobre la nieve, comenzaron su caminata por el bosque.

Ambos caminaron por un sendero que estaba cubierto con arcos de ramas nevadas en lo alto, los rayos del sol pasaban a través de ellas dándoles un mágico espectáculo, en el suelo, algunos trozos de hielo que estaban a los pies de los árboles cercanos, brillaban como joyas tornasol, adquiriendo todos los colores del arcoiris.

Cuando Draco le había dicho a Harry: "sorpréndeme", no imaginó que éste iba a cumplirlo con creces… esta no parecía ser una cita común y ordinaria como la que tenían otros magos y brujas, se percató que estaba llena de detalles únicos y originales, más lleno de magia que cualquier evento al que hubiera asistido en su vida.

El viento sopló suavemente trayendo consigo pétalos de un rojo intenso, que comenzaron a desperdigarse sobre el suelo nevado, Draco tomó un pétalo capturándolo en el aire…

-es un pétalo de rosa. -se quedó observándolo un momento mientras recordaba algo que había leído en la biblioteca en sus años de estudio, después desvió su atención hacia Harry que también sostenía uno entre sus dedos, de pronto sus miradas se conectaron y vio en sus ojos esmeraldas un mar de sentimientos de amor por él, en medio de su acaloramiento, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y de prisa cuando su chico lo abrazó desde la espalda, situando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

-te amo… - susurró despacio el joven tras de si, Draco sonrió coqueto sin dejar de mirar ese bendito pétalo, él conocía el lenguaje de las flores, sabía que significaba el blanco de la nieve pura y el rojo intenso de los pétalos de rosa…

-yo también, para toda la vida. -susurró y en respuesta sintió como aquellos brazos lo envolvían más estrecho si podían.

Suspiró profundo cuando sintió su respiración cerca del oído, sus labios acariciando su cuello… los besos cálidos que repartía en su nuca. Tan inmerso estaba Draco en las deliciosas sensaciones, que ni se percató como poco a poco y sin distanciarse comenzaron a caminar por el sendero de esa forma, abrazados… arrullados.

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel de ramas de nieve, divisaron un muérdago sobre sus cabezas, Draco se giró hasta quedar frente a Harry…

-¿se supone que debemos besarnos?

-creo que así es…

Harry tomó el rostro níveo entre sus manos enguantadas y se acercó atrapando con veneración esos deliciosos, carnosos y suaves labios, estrechándolos contra los suyos, probándolos lenta e intensamente, Draco le correspondió abrazándose a su cuello, sintiendo el calor de sus belfos acariciando los suyos con deleite, como si disfrutara cada mili segundo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si su corazón incluso se hubiera quedado suspendido en el instante en que resonó profundo contra sus oídos...

Perdidos en aquél beso, no se dieron cuenta de que su magia en el estado más puro irradiaba con fuerza de sus cuerpos, haciendo levitar incluso a algunas criaturas y animales pequeños del bosque.

Cuando se separaron y salieron de su ensueño, contemplaron aturdidos que los pétalos rojos, estaban suspendidos en el aire en torno a ellos.

-nos hemos desbordado de nuevo. -dijo Harry tocando un pétalo y agregó pensativo. -en el castillo no sucede nada de esto, me pregunto si habrá algún tipo de restricción allí que impida que se nos desborde la magia.

-eso es probablemente porque no podemos compenetrarnos tan libremente como aquí, con todos los estudiantes, los retratos, los profesores y fantasmas es casi imposible. -explicaba el rubio sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, producto de la reciente explosión de emociones.

-es verdad, así que, aquí no tenemos que restringirnos. -decía Harry con aire seductor.

-no creo que al bosque le desagrade que sus hijos desborden un poco de magia. -apoyó Draco devolviéndole una sonrisa de medio lado.

-yo tampoco lo creo. -le respondió su león poniéndose delante suyo y jalando su mano suavemente, mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia atrás, sin perder el contacto visual con él.

Ya sea por sus gestos sexys, su manera de hablar o las cosas que decían, ambos sabían que se estaban coqueteando, sonriendo ante la ocurrencia del otro.

-¿tienes hambre?. -preguntó atento el Gryffindor.

-depende de a cuál hambre te estés refiriendo. -lanzó Draco para después morderse el labio inferior, esperando ansioso la respuesta de su león.

-hambre de por ejemplo: dejar que el estomago te siga sonando. -lanzó Harry, el muchacho rubio automáticamente se miró el estómago y éste como para terminar de avergonzarlo más, se puso a sonar a bocajarro.

-no te atrevas a reírte león, te lo advierto. -siseó nervioso, queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra.

-no te avergüences Dragoncito, apuesto a que viniste sin almorzar.

-estaba tan ansioso que no pude hacerlo. -confesó abochornado desviando la mirada y haciendo un gesto con su boca que Harry no pudo resistir, se hizo con sus labios robándole un apasionado beso…

Cuando se distanciaron Draco iba a protestar, pero puso dos dedos en sus labios impidiéndoselo y continuó.

-deja de berrear Dragón y vamos a comer, yo también estoy super hambriento, ven. -animó Harry con una sonrisa enorme, amaba ver todas las facetas que otros desconocían de él, se sentía tan afortunado de ser quien pudiera ver sus lágrimas, sus sonrojos, sus pataletas infantiles, sus inseguridades, sus momentos de emoción, su alegría genuina no fingida.

-¿adonde me llevas?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-ya casi llegamos.

Al final del sendero divisaron una pequeña mesa circular con sillas para dos, decorado de blancas telas como la nieve, había en el centro unas velas blancas encendidas, un delgado jarrón de cristal en el que había un par de rosas de color rojo intenso sin espinas, cubiertos de plata, servilletas verdes y rojas, una botella de vino tinto, otra de vino blanco y para completar: el lago negro junto al castillo de Hogwarts de fondo.

-vaya que te has esmerado, estoy sorprendido. - dijo observando ambas rosas rojas, también sabía que significaba eso: "El mundo es para nosotros dos" o "Amor recíproco y correspondido"

-las hadas y Kreacher me ayudaron, les debo el crédito a ellos. -dijo con modestia contemplando la hermosa vista.

-debo admitir que tienen buen gusto.-apreció el bordado de hilos de oro en el mantel, que en hermosa caligrafía élfica tenía escrito el carácter "H & D"

En ese momento apareció Kreacher haciendo una reverencia…

-Amos Malfoy, Potter, ya está listo el almuerzo, podéis sentaros.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera tocar alguno de los muebles, Harry muy atento le había acomodado la silla con caballerosidad.

Se sentó mientras lo miraba curioso y alagado por ese detalle, Harry se sentó también frente a él y se ruborizó al notar su insistente mirada.

-que…

-me encantas. -susurró el rubio sin dejar de contemplar como el Gryffindor se humedecía los labios cuando se le resecaban.

-creo que tendré que decirle a Kreacher que se apresure, la forma como miras mi boca hace que sienta deseos de saltar sobre ti... y que quiera devorarte como plato principal. -dijo devolviéndole la mirada con deseo, ahora el nervioso era Draco que se sintió tremendamente excitado por sus palabras.

Justo en ese momento de tensión sexual, la mesa comenzó a llenarse de deliciosos platos y postres, para Harry había un "Boeuf Bourgignon" que traducido del francés era buey a la borgoña, y para Draco "Magret de canard" que era magro de pato, de postre había "Tarte tatin", una tarta que estaba hecha con manzanas caramelizadas y también había crepés rellenos con salsa de chocolate-frambuesa.

-¿cómo supiste?. -quiso saber Draco, degustando el sabor de la carne magra con gusto a naranja.

-¿que te gustaba la comida francesa?

-sí ¿quién te dijo?

-un Hada. -contestó Harry.

-¿y cómo sabía? No se lo he dicho a ninguna.

-tal vez lo supo a través de su magia, después de todo ellos manejan una diferente a la nuestra.

-ahora cada vez que me encuentre con una, me sentiré como si anduviera desnudo. -resopló esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle con picardía también.

Disfrutaron aquél almuerzo entre charlas y risas, intercambiándose bocados, acariciando sus manos sobre la mesa y sus piernas por debajo de ella, luego acercaron sus sillas para poder estar más juntos, mientras degustaban una copa de dulce vino.

Rato después ambos se arrimaron sentándose sobre unas mantas a la orilla del lago negro, mientras que otra manta cubría sus espaldas del frío viento del invierno, pero aún así, habían conjurado un "aestus" para evitar resfriarse durante la cita.

-¿te acuerdas de este lugar?-preguntó el joven que venció.

-sí, es el lugar que elegí para almorzar, después de que McLaguen tirara mi bandeja con comida por décima vez… luce diferente con la nieve.

-con mis amigos solíamos venir a este lugar para charlar, ese día habíamos discutido por una tontería y quería estar solo.

-y lo arruiné.

-no fue tan malo, después de ese día comencé a traer mi almuerzo también.

-para mi fue incomodo, aunque con el tiempo y al ver que no querías molestarme como los demás, me fui acostumbrando… ¿nunca te dije lo gracioso que era verte comer espagueti? te chorreabas toda la salsa.- se mofó el rubio.

-¿insinúas que necesito un babero?-inquirió el muchacho de rojo con falsa indignación.

-claro… - soltó el Slytherin y se echó a reír provocando que unos segundos después el moreno volviera a capturar sus labios.

Unos momentos después...

No sabía si el causante había sido el vino, pero Harry notaba que Draco estaba empezando a cabecear y apoyaba de tanto en tanto la cabeza sobre su hombro, lo miró de reojo viendo esos párpados cerrados, poblados de doradas pestañas, efectivamente su chico se estaba quedando dormido… era tan hermoso.

Con cuidado lo cobijó entre sus brazos, haciéndolo reposar sobre su pecho y acarició suavemente su cabello dorado.

-descansa amor…- susurró y se acercó cautelosamente a su frente para besarla con delicadeza, al separarse suspiró contemplando su dócil rostro dormido.

"Haz lo que dicte tu corazón, Harry"-resonaron en su mente las palabras de Lily…

-eso es justamente lo que haré, madre.

Volvió a suspirar mientras miraba el paisaje del lago con una sonrisa tierna y el rostro sonrojado.

Después de un rato Draco se removió aturdido.

-¿me quedé dormido?…

-no te preocupes, tranquilo, no pasa nada, además… además me encanta verte dormir.

-no trates de hacerme sentir mejor, seguro que es la cita más aburrida de tu vida.

-para nada. -aclaró Harry con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello desordenado por detrás de la oreja. -además solo ha pasado un cuarto de hora, no te aflijas, mejor aún ¿vamos a dar un paseo?

-de acuerdo. -se resignó tímidamente, tomándole la mano.

Llegaron a un prado nevado…

-¿qué hacemos aquí?

-¿alguna vez has hecho un muñeco de nieve?

-sí, aunque la última vez que hice uno fue en tercer año- Draco recordó con nostalgia como ese invierno junto a sus amigos Vincent y Gregory, habían hecho un muñeco de nieve igual a Harry Potter con el fin de burlarse y divertirse.

Harry vio melancolía en sus ojos grises y se apresuró a cambiar la atmósfera.

-¿hacemos uno?

-¿cómo dices?-casi se rió Draco creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-hagamos un muñeco de nieve juntos.-ofreció Harry con determinación.

-León, ya no somos unos niños. -objetó.

-¿y eso importa? Anda, será divertido.- invitó motivando al otro con palmaditas en su brazo, el Dragón abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrarla y suspiró derrotado.

-no sé como consigues que te consienta tanto.

-debe ser porque me amas. -canturreó travieso.

-sí, debe ser porque te amo. -Draco lo tomó de la cintura jalándolo hacia él y lo besó entre sonrisas.

Rato después se podía ver a ambos chicos arrodillados en el suelo, formando el cuerpo de su muñeco de nieve, Harry sacó de su mochila unos botones negros y los fue colocando en la panza blanca, también puso unos botones verdes para simular los ojos, Draco puso pequeñas habichuelas como boca y una rama torcida para simular la cicatriz en la frente, Harry sonrió ante la idea, terminó de ponerle ramas como brazos, se sacó la bufanda y se la puso también.

-listo.

-¿seguro? ¿no crees que le falta algo?

-ahora que recuerdo… -dijo el muchacho buscando en su bolso sus anteojos rotos y poniéndoselos al muñeco de nieve.

-sí, también, pero además de eso…

-bueno, no tiene nariz. -notó Harry.

-ok, esto es grave, habrá que ponerle cualquier cosa, no queremos que sea una copia de tú sabes quien. - dijo divertido el rubio, a Harry se le escapó una divertida risita, quería hablar, pero cada vez que veía el muñeco de nieve se reía.

-¿te parece gracioso?. -le preguntó indignado, Harry conteniendo la risa, movió un rotundo sí con la cabeza.

-a mi también. -dijo al fin, uniéndose a las contagiosas carcajadas de su chico.-vamos, hay que ponerle una nariz o no podremos parar de reír.-dijo el Dragón limpiándose una lagrimilla.

-lo ideal sería una zanahoria. -propuso Harry.

-¿y de donde piensas sacar una?.

-se la pediré a Kreacher, debe estar en la cocina del castillo.

Unos segundos después de haber invocado al elfo y haberle pedido que le trajera una zanahoria, este ya estaba de vuelta.

Harry cortó el vegetal en dos, de modo que tuviera el tamaño perfecto y se la puso.

-ahora sí que está listo, solo falta el tuyo. -dijo Harry volviendo al suelo para reunir nieve, el muchacho rubio se le unió…

Cuando terminaron, sonrieron complacidos con el resultado, se veían como una copia de ellos mismos.

-oye leóncito…-llamó Draco.

-dime…-Harry se giró a mirar.

Paf!

Harry alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, pero no del todo la boca que estaba llena de nieve igual que su rostro… se la quitó como pudo, mirando con sorpresa al Slytherin que sin ningún disimulo se divertía a costa suya.

-a… no… ya vas a ver, ¡te vas a enterar Draco Malfoy! ¡vuelve acá! -le gritaba Harry con fingido enfado mientras corría tras de él y le aventaba bolas de nieve.

-¡eres muy lento León! ¡Alcanzame si puedes jajajaja! - volvió a reír después de lanzarle otra, acertándole en plena cara.

Harry tosió y volvió a perseguirlo, esta vez a él le tocó ver como el rubio recibía una bola de nieve en la nuca.

\- ¡outch! ¡Eso duele!. -se quejó.

-¡por supuesto que duele! -exclamó divertido el león y volvió a atacar.

Aprovechando que el pelidorado intentaba quitarse el hielo de los ojos, corrió hacia él con una bola en la mano, pero cuando estuvo a su alcance, en vez de lanzársela lo agarró del abrigo y le metió la nieve por el cuello del sueter la cual llegó a su espalda.

El chillido de frio que emitió hizo reír al moreno, vio como se sacudía en vano tratando de aferrarse a la manga de su chaqueta para impedirle que escapara.

-¡eres un tramposo! -exclamó el joven rubio.

-¡pero si tú fuiste el que empezó!, ¡Draco para! ¡no! ¡no te atrevas! ¡Ay está fría! - fue el turno de Harry ahora para chillar y tratar de sacarse la nieve de la espalda, producto de todo el jaleo ambos fueron a parar al suelo entre quejas, cosquillas y risotadas.

Cuando al fin se cansaron de rodar y jugar como críos en la nieve, se besaron con intensidad, amoldando sus cuerpos como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro y se quedaron allí disfrutando de sus labios fríos, que rápidamente comenzaban a calentarse entre roces. El sol comenzaba a bajar, pronto llegaría el atardecer…

Ambos con las manos entrelazadas, caminaron hacia una última parada antes de llegar al castillo, allí en la cima de la colina había una fogata y unos cómodos banquillos rústicos en torno a ella.

Se sentaron juntos disfrutando del calor de la fogata y los tonos anaranjados que dejaba el sol perdiéndose en las aguas del lago.

-no quiero que se acabe. -dijo Draco.

-¿el día? ¿la cita?

-ambas.

-tampoco yo.

Volvieron a sumergirse en el reconfortante silencio y en las distraídas caricias que se daban amorosamente al calor de esa fogata. De pronto llegó Kreacher con una bandeja, en ella había dos jarras de plata, cuyo interior contenía chocolate caliente y malvaviscos, una cesta pequeña con galletas en forma de corazón, también había un cuenco con malvaviscos y un par de palillos para asar.

-¿alguna vez asaste malvaviscos?. -sintió curiosidad Harry.

-una vez, con Pansy, Theo y Blaise, pero fue en secreto, lejos de la vista de los otros Slytherin. -confesó Draco perdiendo su vista en el horizonte.

-¿por qué?

-porque cosas como estas, son catalogadas como costumbres Muggles, pero cuando vimos que ustedes lo hacían se veía tan divertido que no nos pudimos resistir. -admitió con franqueza, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿y lo fue?

-sí, todavía recuerdo como Blaise intentaba quitarse de los dedos la malva derretida, yo logré ingeniármelas para que tuvieran el color perfecto.

-muéstrame. -Harry le ofreció un palillo para asar.

-insertas el malvavisco solo en la punta, y en vez de ponerlo sobre la flama naranja en la zona superior, mueves el palillo de forma lateral acercándote a la zona azul aunque sin tocarla. -decía el rubio obteniendo un hermoso color dorado en su malva.

-sí, esa era la razón por la que Hermione nunca se ensuciaba o se le quemaban.

-¿se te quemaban?.-preguntó burlón.

-todo el tiempo.

Draco lo miró con ternura y buscó otro palillo.

-toma, vamos a intentarlo juntos, pero presta atención porque no volveré a explicártelo por tercera vez ¿de acuerdo?

-si maestro Malfoy.- Ante la mención el rubio rodó los ojos y le pegó un codazo, Harry se sobó la costilla haciendo una mueca divertida mientras se disculpaba.

Pasaron ese último resto de la tarde recordando anécdotas, dándose de comer malvaviscos, abrigándose en los brazos del otro.

El sol se había escondido y las primeras estrellas estaban apareciendo, aún faltaban días para que la gran nevada de invierno congelara el lago, tapara por completo los parajes y cubriera los cielos de gris, mientras tanto disfrutarían lo que más pudieran los últimos restos del otoño.

Apagaron la fogata y caminaron de la mano hacia los jardines exteriores del castillo, donde aún podían contemplarse los setos, piletas y bancas de piedra pulida.

-bueno… Se terminó nuestra cita-dijo Harry en un suspiro.

-fue divertido… Ojalá pudiéramos repetirlo. -opinó el muchacho rubio mirando el firmamento con expresión pensativa.

-tus palabras suenan lejanas ¿en qué piensas Dragón?. -le preguntó el castaño observando el mismo cielo estrellado mientras le tomaba la mano.

-tenemos fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro, una conexión casi cósmica que ni siquiera puedo explicar con palabras, algo que no tengo idea de porqué no se dio antes…

-tal vez fueron las circunstancias en las que crecimos, si a eso le sumamos la influencia de tu familia y la de mis amigos… Y la preocupación de que Voldemort despertara, era más que difícil que pudiéramos siquiera llegar a charlar como lo hacemos ahora.

-sí, creo que esas son las principales razones, aunque creeme… Siempre sentí curiosidad por ti, para mi eras como una caja de pandora… En el fondo, tenía miedo de ver lo que había dentro y terminar atrapado…-explicó sincerándose.

-¿y ahora que estás adentro todavía tienes miedo?. -Harry llevó su mano hasta la mejilla pálida del otro joven, acariciándola con movimientos suaves.

-no lo sé, confieso que siempre consigues asombrarme, eres una persona llena de sorpresas, aveces no sé que esperar de ti…

-¿eso es bueno o es malo?. -quiso saber el moreno sonriendo curioso.

-quedate con la noción de que es algo bueno. -sonrió de lado Draco, besándole la palma de la mano con elegancia.

-vale. -se resignó Harry sonrojado al ver esos ojos de agua luna reflejando las estrellas para él.

-Harry, quiero saber algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace días…

-dime. -pidió el niño que venció, mirándolo preocupado al ver que desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo, como si tuviera tristeza.

-lo que quiero preguntar es… ¿como llamar a esto que hay entre tú y yo? ¿somos amigos con derecho a roce? ¿somos amantes? No sé lo que soy para ti justo ahora. -dijo esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, pues Harry estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para reaccionar con prontitud, pero Draco que estaba casi muriendo por saber, lo malinterpretó, la espera sembró el temor de que tal vez, lo había asustado al acorralarlo con preguntas tan directas, así que decidió cortar el tema y retirarse

-…

-tal vez sea demasiado pronto para preguntarte, no ha pasado ni una sola semana… Olvida lo que dije, nos vemos mañana, que descanses. -dijo soltándose de su mano con gesto triste y decepcionado, pero Harry le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera marcharse.

-¡somos novios!… Somos novios Draco… Eso… Sólo si tú quieres… ¡¿quieres?!. -se aventuró a decir nervioso, viendo como esa cabeza de rubios cabellos largos platinados se giraba lentamente, revelando un gesto que rayaba entre la incredulidad y la añoranza…

Se contemplaron intensamente como si pudieran traspasarse los sentimientos con la mirada, pasaron segundos que se hicieron eternos sin que ellos pudieran reaccionar como si estuvieran paralizados esperando algo, una reacción, cualquier cosa.

Los labios de Draco comenzaron a curvarse esbozando una tímida sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría, dejando vislumbrar el escozor de sus lagrimas contenidas… Harry también preso de la emoción asomó una sonrisa cómplice… Ambos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez con más urgencia hasta terminar abrazados, aferrándose el uno del otro.

-claro que quiero. -le contestó el muchacho rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía la intensidad, la protección, el amor proviniendo de esos brazos que lo estrechaban.

-entiende esto, sin importar cuanto nos hayamos detestado en el pasado, nunca había sentido tanto amor por alguien antes, eres el primero y probablemente el último por el que sienta algo así en la vida, no voy a renegar lo que siento… Por favor sé mio.

-muy bien… Seré tuyo, vamos a estar juntos desde ahora, pero ¿que hay de tu novia?

-seguramente va a odiarme y con ella toda su familia… Eso incluyendo a Ron y Hermione, pero me veo incapaz de fingir que la amo… Eso sería incluso mucho más cruel que terminar con ella. -dijo en un tono vacío de emoción lo que le dio a entender a Draco que enfrentar esa situación iba a ser un trago amargo para su Gryffindor, los Weasley prácticamente habían sido su familia adoptiva ¿como lidiar con el rechazo de ésta cuando amas a alguien? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía a si mismo también…

-si te sientes rechazado en la torre, ven a las mazmorras… Te haré un espacio en mi cama… Para estar contigo arrullándote hasta que te duermas… -dijo el rubio con un nudo en la garganta, susurrando con ternura en su oído, mientras el otro joven cerraba los ojos sintiéndose protegido de una avalancha que ya venia venir, sí, porque la situación no pintaba nada fácil y a pesar de toda su valentía Harry estaba lleno de miedos, de perder los lazos con la que ahora había sido como una familia para él, de todo lo que la sociedad mágica iba a hablar… Y podía apostar a que serían más cosas negativas que positivas.

-me siento afortunado de ser el novio de este Draco que nadie conoce, este Draco sensible, dulce y apasionado… ¿sabes? debo agradecer a tu madre por haberte traído al mundo…-habló profundamente inspirado, contemplando esos ojos plateados y esas mejillas que se acaloraban con cada palabra… Draco se estaba poniendo nervioso, cuanto adoraba esa reacción.

-oh! Ya deja de tontear, tú, novio con complejo de poeta empedernido. -se quejó el rubio con fingido enfado escuchando la risa divertida de ese chico que lo tenía alucinando.

-gracias por intentar animarme, la verdad… Necesitaba contar con tu apoyo…

-no pienso dejarte solo en esto, yo… Sé como te sientes, me tocará hablar con mi madre y mi padre, ya que si no se enteran por mi boca será por la prensa, sabes que en Hogwarts las noticias vuelan, pero estoy dispuesto a recibir su rechazo y su olvido, así que... Vas a tener que consolarme también.

-por mi encantado, haré lo que sea con tal de ver una sonrisa en tu cara.

-¿te gusta mi sonrisa?-le habló Draco con voz suave y amorosa.

-si, mucho.

-a mi me fascinan tus ojos.-reconoció.

-los ojos de mi madre…

-son alucinantes, parecen un par de esmeraldas. -confesó perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes.

-te los regalo…

-¿son míos?

-son tuyos.

-¿y tu boca?

-¿quieres mi boca también?. -preguntó juguetón.

-tu boca, tu pelo, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tus suspiros, tus latidos, lo quiero todo de ti.

-te regalo todo…

-¿eres mio?

-soy tuyo…-dijo Harry abandonándose al insoportable deseo de fundirse con esa boca caliente y húmeda que le hablaba entre suspiros.

Se besaron con ansia, los labios de ambos se sentían como jugosas frutas maduras, tan dulces como miel, resbalaban una contra la otra, succionándose y mordisqueándose permitiendo a sus lenguas arremolinarse en una felación bucal que mandaba corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de sus cuerpos, intensificándose en el bajo vientre.

-falta una hora para el toque de queda. -se separó Draco jadeando, el Gryffindor se relamió los labios pensativo.

-traje mi capa de invisibilidad, podríamos entrar ahora bajo la capa y nadie notaría que vamos hacia el salón de los menesteres.

-el salón de los menesteres ¿aquél horrible lugar?.-inquirió el Dragón recordando que ahí fue donde perdió a uno de sus amigos.

-no precisamente vamos a "ese" lugar, vamos a aparecernos en otra sala, el salón de los menesteres siempre te da lo que necesitas excepto la comida.

-de acuerdo, llévame hacia "ese otro" lugar, donde voy a poder hacer que te corras entre gritos.-desafió Draco con altivez.

-sus deseos son ordenes, alteza.- Dijo Harry metiéndose con él bajo la capa para después besarlo ardiente.

Motivados por la urgencia entraron rápidamente al castillo tomados de la mano y pasaron desapercibidos por algunos de los alumnos que pasaban por allí.

Subieron todas las escaleras hacia el séptimo piso, con la adrenalina inyectada en el cuerpo y cuando llegaron frente a la enorme pared de piedra Harry se concentró en el lugar que deseaba, tres veces cruzaron la pared y una puerta apareció, entraron y se quitaron la capa observando todo.

La habitación requerida se asemejaba bastante a una sala común de sus casas, había ventanas situadas en lo alto que dejaban entrar mesurada luminosidad, tenía cómodos sofás con almohadas que estaban situados frente a una chimenea encendida, velas encendidas que daban un ambiente tanto sensual como romántico y en el fondo una cama matrimonial con doseles de tela traslúcida.

-definitivamente has mejorado tus gustos.

-¿qué eliges Dragón: la alfombra, el sofá o la cama?. -preguntó Harry con incitantes susurros en su oído, mientras le quitaba el abrigo.

-la alfombra suena bastante aceptable, el sofá podría ser para la próxima vez que nos veamos y la cama… sería ideal para nuestro primer mes de novios. -le contestó coqueto con ese tono aristocrático que le quedaba tan bien.

-entonces, vamos a la alfombra.- ronroneó Harry tomándolo de las caderas, haciéndolo retroceder de espaldas hasta la alfombra cerca de la chimenea.

Una vez allí, comenzaron a desnudarse el uno al otro en medio de besos y caricias...

Harry metió las manos debajo de la camisa ajena tocando ese plano vientre, deslizando sus varoniles dedos hacia la hebilla, la cual desabrochó con premura, luego abrió el botón del pantalón, corrió el cierre y deslizó hacia abajo la prenda que apresaba la erección del rubio, que dejó salir un excitante sonido de su garganta al sentir sus roces.

-Hummm…

Para corresponder, Draco le sacó la camisa aspirando el aroma mentolado de su pecho, después dio lamidas en sus pesones arrancándole roncos gemidos que comenzaron a excitarlo aun más de lo que ya estaba, volvió a subir besándole el cuello apasionado mientras terminaba de abrirle sus jeans y metía su mano dentro del calzoncillo frotando incitante la dureza de su miembro despierto.

Quitándose completamente toda la ropa, se abrazaron y recorrieron posesivamente cada curva a su paso, con el corazón latiendo fuerte a toda prisa, las mejillas arreboladas y el fuego agónico de placer, creciendo.

Ante la fricción continua de sus entrepiernas sus rodillas sucumbieron, quedaron arrodillados frente a la chimenea mirándose con profunda vehemencia.

-Dragón… tómame.

-¿seguro? Sabes que la primera vez es siempre algo... incómoda.

-no me importa, si es contigo no importa.- declaró firmemente.

-está bien León, te haré mio.- contestó el Dragón sonriente, acariciando su mejilla.

Harry se subió sobre el regazo del rubio, el roce de sus pieles en esa posición de loto era deliciosa, así lo notaron mientras las caricias y besos iban y venían.

Draco lo besó degustando el sabor de la saliva que se les escurría por los labios, bajó la mano entre sus vientres tocando y presionando la dura entrepierna del castaño que se removió inquieto contra sus testículos… Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro y después se separaron jadeantes sintiendo que no podían aguantar más las ansias de fundirse.

\- "Lubricuos". -susurró el Slytherin provocando que su león diera un respingo de sorpresa al notar un hormigueo en sus entrañas, un liquido aceitoso se le escurría desde su entrada y no pudo evitar mirar al otro confundido.

-¿que me hiciste Dragón? Se siente raro… está… caliente.- le dijo jadeando en placer.

-es un hechizo de lubricación para casos como el nuestro.

-y como… ¿dónde lo aprendiste? Haaa… es… es impresionante…-gimió Harry cuando uno de los dedos del albo se deslizó poco a poco por su anillo de músculos.

-y muy conveniente… ¿que de donde lo obtuve? no lo sé, puede ser que el libro que Granger metió a mi bolso a escondidas me haya orientado… Por cierto en la nota que venía adentro decía: "los estoy apoyando en su relación, pero por amor a merlín, aprendan a usar: muffliato, tergeo, lubricuos y glamour sin varita, les facilitara las cosas. PD: sé bueno con Harry". -al escucharlo el joven que venció se rió, sentía un peso menos en la moral respecto a sus amigos, ¡Hermione era increíble!

-Dios, voy a enloquecer…- volvió a jadear Harry retorciéndose sobre el sexo del otro, aferrándose a su cuello al sentir que un segundo dedo entraba.

Draco estaba alucinado observando a su chico moverse encima suyo de manera tan erótica, cada movimiento contra su sexo era una placentera tortura, se mordió los labios retirando sus dedos al ver que estaba lo suficientemente listo para recibirlo.

Ambos se miraron con deseo mientras sonreían cómplices, sus frentes hicieron contacto una con la otra mientras se abrazaban…

Harry lentamente levantó sus caderas y así mismo comenzó a bajarlas, cerró los ojos con deleite al sentirle entrar en su ser, pero un instante después el ardor se volvió palpable, un jadeo de molestia salió de su boca. Draco intentó mantenerse tan quieto como pudo esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión del suyo, repartió besos en su cuello, acarició sus muslos y su miembro que volvía a erguirse tras recuperarse de la oleada de dolor.

-aah!

-relájate leoncito.- susurró el joven rubio al escuchar un quejido de su boca, Harry respiró profundamente para calmarse y en cosa de segundos continuó bajando sus caderas hasta que sintió el miembro del rubio completamente dentro.

-¿continuamos?.-preguntó entre jadeos Draco, que sentía como esas paredes ardientes y lubricadas apretaban su erección con fuerza, el joven que venció sonrió a sabiendas de como se estaba sintiendo y afirmó con la cabeza.

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse como las llamas en los leños ardientes de la chimenea, con un vaivén cadencioso, lento y circular, mientras que sus bocas húmedas se besaban demandantes cuando no estaban ocupadas en jadear y gemir.

Draco tomó las caderas de su novio marcándole un ritmo más fiero que literalmente lo hizo delirar, Harry resollaba de placer cada vez que entraba y salía, la sensación deliciosa del liquido caliente con el miembro endurecido rosando con fuerza le estaba provocando correntadas de gozo tan grande que temía venirse antes de que el otro terminara.

-Dragón…-advirtió, pero el otro joven no se detuvo, sino que continuó más profundo aún, rosándose contra su próstata.

-¡AAHH!. -exclamó y continuó gimiendo sin poder detenerse, le gustaba, la sensación era exquisita, ahora podía entender por qué Draco disfrutaba tanto siendo quien recibía...

-¿te acuerdas que dije que iba a hacer que te corrieras entre gritos? Un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas.- susurró sexy el albo alzando sus caderas con fuerza.

Harry rió entre gemidos, sintiendo el golpeteo insistente contra ese condenado punto erógeno en su interior, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y por su cuerpo, sus mechones antes peinados estaban todos revueltos dándole una apariencia salvaje y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaban de lívido.

"Delicioso" pensó Draco viéndolo cabalgar sobre su cuerpo que estaba tan perlado de sudor como el suyo.

El Dragón acarició bombeando ese miembro hinchado que bailaba entre sus vientres, sacando un nuevo coro de sensuales gemidos de la boca del león.

Sus bocas volvieron a buscarse desesperadas mientras sus respiraciones erráticas acompañaba sus movimientos incesantes.

Harry gimoteó dentro de su boca y se separó de ella tensándose ante la inminente sensación en su bajo vientre, se aferró a su níveo cuello temblando y tratando de contener los resollantes gemidos que aumentaban de volumen cada vez más.

-no te… contengas… me excita, déjame escucharte gritar de placer León.- suplicó Draco entre suspiros, arañándole la espalda con fuerza, provocando que el otro gruñera contra su hombro.

Draco se nubló de placer con el desvergonzado y chapoteante sonido que hacía al penetrarlo con sus estocadas, si a eso se le sumaban los gritos placenteros de su chico podría decirse que estaba al borde del colapso.

-Dragón… voy… a… Haa, HAAA!

-continúa no pares de gemir, grita mi nombre.- rogó pasional contra la boca del otro mientras rasguñaba sus caderas, dejándole sus marcas.

\- AHG! AAAH! Draco! Draco!. -resolló sintiendo cada penetración más apretada y más placentera que la anterior, un par de profundas estocadas hicieron a Harry estallar de placer, soltó un grito quejumbroso con el nombre de su novio, mientras que a su vez gozaba del sensual gruñido que hizo éste al correrse abundantemente dentro suyo.

Sus cuerpos seguían temblando en los brazos del otro, moviéndose entre si para disfrutar a su máximo de ese descargador orgasmo. Jadeaban agotados, mojados de sudor, sus vientres estaban goteando de semen y el corazón parecía que les iba a explotar.

Draco cerró los ojos de cansancio y se recostó de espaldas sobre la alfombra, vio a Harry que lo acompañaba descansando sobre su pecho.

-eso fue… wow.- susurró Harry todavía perdido en alguna dimensión en el espacio.

-definitivamente… eres una caja de sorpresas… cada vez que estoy contigo... alucino.- Le decía Draco entre susurros mientras besaba su frente y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida.

-Gracias a ti por aparecerte en la mía.

Ambos se besaron con ternura abrigados por el calor de la chimenea y descansaron por el tiempo que les quedaba juntos, las campanadas del toque de queda sonaron y haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso se separaron.

-no me puedo mover… me duele todo. -gimió Harry sobándose las caderas.

-pienso que hemos ejercitado músculos que ni sabía que existían.-Harry intentó reírse del comentario, pero hasta eso le dolía, vio unos rasguños en su cadera…

-que apasionado novio tengo…

-yo también tengo uno apasionado, mira las garras que dejó en mi espalda.- Harry sonrojado e impresionado vio los arañasos en la piel nívea.

-lo siento ¿te duele?-dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-ahora no, más tarde seguro que sí.- molestó Draco solo para ver su reacción.

-somos unos salvajes… -sonrió divertido el moreno.

-unos salvajes enamorados, adictos al sexo.-Harry intentó reírse, pero al final resolló quejándose del ardor en su parte baja.

-hay que irnos, no tardarán en buscarnos. -apresuró el moreno buscando sus ropas.

-pero no podemos irnos paseándonos con todo este semen por el castillo, vamos a limpiarnos primero.

-no le pedí a la sala de menesteres un baño, tendremos que hacerlo en nuestros cuartos.

-no será necesario, otra vez debo agradecer a tu amiga Granger el haberme enseñado con notas bien explicadas la manera correcta de hacer tergeo sin varita, me sorprende que ella se haya esforzado tanto en estudiarlo.

-¿ya no te molesta que ella sea nacida de Muggles?-preguntó asombrado.

-ese factor ya no es importante para mi… ¿crees que he cambiado? Mis amigos me encuentran… diferente ¿y tú?-dijo el muchacho conjurando sin varita el hechizo limpiador sobre Harry y sobre la alfombra.

-todos cambiamos siempre según nuestras vivencias, creo que te has dado cuenta que las cosas que eran importantes para tu familia, ya no lo sean ahora para ti… los cambios pueden ser buenos si tomas las decisiones con el corazón… es por eso que ya lo he decidido, mañana mismo terminaré con Ginny.- Draco lo miró sorprendido, en sus ojos verdes se veía una total determinación… Harry iba dispuesto a todo por él y sentía que la dicha se le desbordaba, sin más lo abrazó y lo besó emocionado.

Continuará…

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sin más les dejo una pequeña tarea: comenten cuantos besos se dieron Harry y Draco durante su cita sin contar el momento lemon. Abrazos!**


	11. Capítulo 11: Lago congelante

Hola! nuevamente los dejo con un capítulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten, muchas cosas pasarán en él... espero que apoyen a Harry y a Draco a lo largo de este capítulo, abrazos.

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 11: "Lago congelante"

Harry y Draco aún se estaban vistiendo en la sala de los menesteres, rápidamente se ponían las ropas, esperando poder salir a tiempo sin que algún prefecto lo atrapara merodeando por los pasillos.

Harry no se puso la camisa, pasó de ella directamente al sueter y continuó poniéndose el abrigo… Draco alzó una ceja curioso.

-tu camisa ¿no vas a ponértela?

-no, toma quédatela. -Los plateados ojos del muchacho rubio, estaban perdidos en la prenda que sostenía Harry entre sus manos.

-pero, todavía no has aprendido como conjurar una nueva. -balbuceó incrédulo.

-no, no todavía, pero aún así quiero regalártela, así podrás dormir conmigo esta noche aunque no esté presente.

-vale, me la quedo.- dijo el joven sonriéndole cautivado, tomó la camisa llevándosela al pecho, mientras sus ojos lucían alegres y vivaces como si hubiera recibido un regalo navideño, el león lanzó un suspiro al contemplarlo… se veía tan adorable.

Harry cubrió a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad y avanzaron tomados de la mano cruzando las paredes de piedra. Una vez que salieron de la sala de los menesteres se dirigieron con pasos sigilosos por el corredor del séptimo piso y bajaron del mismo modo las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta principal, donde tuvieron que bajar otro par de ellas para llegar a las mazmorras, en todo el trayecto Harry había contenido su malestar en la parte baja de su retaguardia.

-tal vez deberías tomarte una poción para el dolor en cuando llegues…

-si y dormir boca abajo. -añadió Harry.

-te lo advertí ¿no?

-pero no creas que estoy arrepentido, por merlín fue… fue tan excitante, cuando tocaste ahí dentro… en… ese punto que…

-león… si sigues mencionando tan ardientes detalles, no creo poder dormir sin antes darle un buen uso a tu camisa.-amenazó tentador el joven rubio acariciando por sobre la tela del sueter las aureolas en el torso del moreno.

-¿un buen uso? ¿como cual? pensé que sólo la querías para dormir con ella.-musitaba atraído Harry, a la vez que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

-sí y también para otras cosas, como por ejemplo: excitarme mientras aspiro tu aroma a sexo.-añadió Draco de manera presumida.

-eso no es justo, yo también quiero la tuya.-exigió Harry sonrojado.

-¿para olerla mientras te masturbas?… no sabes cuanto me pondría verte hacerlo.-desafió el rubio a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-entonces si en nuestro próximo encuentro lo hago ¿me darás tu camisa?

-hecho.

-bien, ahora quítatela.-ordenó el moreno ansioso.

-el trato era cuando lo hicieras, no antes…

-pero Dragón eso es jugar suci…

Ambos chicos se paralizaron al ver la cabeza de Pansy Parkinson asomándose por la puerta.

-chicos, lamento interrumpir su fascinante y caliente plática, pero van a tener que dejarla para la próxima, Draco entra ya, es urgente.

-….-ninguno de los chicos quiso hablar esperando que Pansy se fuera.

-óiganme ustedes dos, aunque no puedo verlos, sé muy bien que están ahí… a punto… de meterse mano y…

-cállate Pansy, ya voy…-siseó molesto y sonrojado el rubio.

-pues debes apresurarte, el prefecto está a punto de pasar lista revisando que estén todos.

-esta bien, en seguida entro. -La puerta se cerró dejando a ambos chicos sonrojados y sofocados dentro de la capa, al salir de ella Draco se quitó el abrigo, el sueter y finalmente la camisa.

-ten- dijo entregándosela…

Harry en respuesta lo atrajo de un sólo movimiento, besándolo sorpresivamente y fue gratamente correspondido.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Pansy tuvo que taparse la boca para no chillar de emoción, era la imagen más sensual que había visto en su vida, se veían tan lujuriosos y sexys, como desearía haber tenido una cámara para capturar esa escena.

-¡etjum, etjum! ¡apresurate!-avisó Pansy urgida.

-ya te dije que ya voy…¡por las serpientes!. -berreó el muchacho rubio.

-Dragón no quiero que tengas problemas, hazle caso… entra ya. -regañó Harry tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo suavemente hacia la puerta.

-desayunemos juntos donde siempre, trae tu parte del ensayo.

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana Dragoncito, que descanses.

-lo mismo para ti león… dulces sueños.- Se despidieron a la rápida, con apenas tiempo de besarse otra vez, antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse.

Harry se quedó ahí parado, observando esa puerta adornada de serpientes con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, suspiró mientras olía la camisa de fina tela entre sus manos… toda ella olía a Draco. Suspiró una vez más y se puso la capa de invisibilidad encaminándose a la torre de Gryffindor.

En la sala común de Slytherin.

-Draco Malfoy.- el prefecto leyó el nombre escrito en la larga lista, los presentes se giraron a mirar al nombrado.

-aquí, presente.- contestó con actitud fría.

El muchacho a cargo hizo un visto bueno sobre el pergamino y continuó leyendo la extensa lista de alumnos, Draco se retiró junto a tantos otros que ya habían confirmado su presencia.

-¿y? ¿cómo te fue en la cita?- curioseó Pansy con ansias.

-bien.

-¿solo bien? Esa no es una respuesta aceptable, anda no seas tacaño, cuéntame.

-Pansy ¿no te bastó con el espectáculo que viste?

-no, no estoy satisfecha, al menos dímelo en la escala de notas ¿fue una A (aceptable)? ¿una S (supera las expectativas)? O fue… -Sin terminar la conversación Pansy sonrió pícara al ver como el joven rubio suspiraba alegre y complacido, la careta fría cayó y empezó a reírse.

-fue una E de extraordinaria, pensó prácticamente en todo, viajamos en trineo, paseamos por un camino de pétalos de rosa rojo, almorzamos cerca del lago en una fina mesa con comida francesa…

-¡que más, qué más!.-apresuró la chica maravillada.

-hicimos muñecos de nieve y tuvimos una guerra de bolas de nieve también, comimos malvaviscos sentados frente a una fogata mirando el atardecer…

-malvaviscos… que recuerdos.

-¿verdad que si? Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo con los chicos.

-es una idea estupenda- dijo ella entusiasmada y continuó.-¿y luego?

-eso fue todo.-cortó Draco haciéndose el ignorante, eludiendo a su amiga.

-mentiroso, por los rasguños que tenías en el torso puedo deducir que… esa cita terminó con broche de oro… hicieron cosas guarras ¿verdad?

-Pansy, no seas metiche.-regañó el joven alarmado.

-Hay Dragón, no seas tan pudoroso.-se rió ella.

-no es cuestión de pudor, es asunto de respeto… no voy a ir por ahí divulgando cosas íntimas que son sólo nuestras.-le dijo serio, ella también borró su sonrisa.

-bien, entonces procuren ser un poco más cuidadosos de no ser vistos por media escuela, par de tórtolos en celo… toma, para ti. -gruñó la Slytherin lanzándole a la cara una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde, Draco alcanzó a sostenerla antes que cayera.

-¿esto que es?

-amuletos para ti y Potter, considérenlo un regalo de navidad anticipado.

Draco abrió la delicada caja y encontró dentro un par de hermosas pulseras, ambas estaban hechas de cadenas de plata y en el centro tenían colgando la insignia de una serpiente y un león, alados, en los extremos tenían rubíes y esmeraldas simbolizando la casa de cada uno.

-son preciosos, nunca había visto unos así antes. -decía el rubio

-eso es porque antes no existían, Theo y yo hicimos el diseño…

-pero personalizar estos amuletos debió costarte un ojo de la cara.

-sí… sin embargo lo vale, ustedes están desprotegidos sin sus varitas.

-Pansy… en serio, no sé que decir… no debiste molestarte… además, ¿de donde diantres conseguiste el dinero? supongo que no tienes acceso a él después de lo de tus padres.

-y supones bien, cuando se enteraron que estaba aquí en Hogwarts, vinieron a por mi para llevarme de vuelta, como no sabia a quien acudir le conté a la directora y ella me ayudó a quedarme, pero como venganza papá me denegó todo, me dejó sin dinero, sin acceso a la cámara de Gringots… sin nada… excepto… mis joyas… fue lo único que me traje cuando escapé de casa junto con mi ropa y los libros de la escuela.

-entonces… ¿que hiciste con tus joyas?

-cuando escuché el rumor de que había una tienda en Hogsmeade donde personalizaban amuletos, se las pasé a Theo… las vendió a cambio de los materiales para hacer las pulseras.-explicó la muchacha bajando la mirada, Draco se quedó de piedra sin saber que decir, era una hermosa muestra de amistad… muy bien jugada.

-Gracias Pansy, de verdad gracias… le diré a Harry que son de parte tuya.

-es probable que piense que están malditas o algo…-rió Pansy.

-bueno, si eso pasa le haré entender lo contrario.

-a punta de besos.

-y cosas guarras.

-y después dices que la desvergonzada soy yo ¿quien te entiende?-en respuesta Draco se echó a reír, Blaise los miraba de lejos cerca de un ventanal, se sentía celoso de ver que Pansy había logrado tener su confianza tan pronto, se les veía divertidos, no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, pues escuchaba un zumbido molesto cada vez que se acercaba… seguro estaban usando muffliato.

Harry llegó a su sala común y se alivió al no encontrar a alguien que le reclamara su retraso, entró a la habitación que compartía con Ron y Neville, ambos dormían… se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir arrullado junto a la blanca camisa de Draco, llevó una de sus manos bajo la almohada descubriendo que había un trozo de papel ahí… curioso cerró las cortinas de su cama llevándose la lampara de aceite que había en la mesita de noche, ya que aún no podía conjurar un mísero lumus.

La hoja decía:

" _Harry, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu cita con Malfoy y hayan puesto en práctica los hechizos que les dejé, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de conversar, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Ron aún está dolido porque nos has estado evitando y aún más porque sabe que le romperás el corazón a Ginny, personalmente pienso que deberías ser sincero con ambos o vas a terminar lastimándolos._

 _Pasando a otro tema, ayer cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade escuchamos ciertos rumores relacionados con… mortífagos… ya te pondré al tanto mañana, espero que podamos reunirnos._

 _Tu amiga por siempre, Hermione."_

El joven que venció guardó la nota algo preocupado por aquellas últimas palabras… ¿mortífagos? ¿estaría vivo Voldemort? Pero si él mismo había visto su cadáver, era imposible que estuviera vivo ¿ o si? Se preguntaba con desasosiego… esa noche a pesar de tener la camisa del Dragón entre sus brazos, no tuvo dulces sueños, si no pesadillas que venían despertándolo cada dos horas sin dejarle dormir.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó con pocas energías, los sueños que había tenido fueron abrumadores y extraños, soñó con bestias, con lugares desconocidos, soñó con los ojos rojos de un hombre que se ocultaba en las sombras… no era Voldemort, pero de recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

-Harry… ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ron casualmente viéndolo de reojo mientras acomodaba sus ropas, secretamente se preocupó al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado sin ánimo en una esquina de la cama.

-Ron, sí, estoy bien ya me visto…-dijo el moreno sorprendido y nervioso.

-tuviste pesadillas, anoche te paseaste como cinco veces por la habitación… ¿seguro que estas bien?

-… creo que solo… estoy estresado.

-con cargo de conciencia querrás decir. -rebatió, ambos desviaron la mirada… un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

-…

-¿vamos a desayunar?. -intentó Ron tratando de romper el hielo del denso ambiente que había en el lugar.

-lo siento Ron, no tengo hambre, disculpame ¿si?

-¿por qué no simplemente dejas de mentir y me dices la verdad? Anda dí que vas a reunirte con él.

-sí, voy a reunirme con él ¿estas satisfecho?, ya estoy cansado de tener que hacer lo que los demás creen que es bueno para mi ¿y mis decisiones dónde diablos quedan? ¡¿dónde?!-bramó furioso Harry dejando salir parte de su estrés. Ron lo miró sorprendido y dolido, sin decir una palabra más tomó sus cosas y se fue dando un portazo que resonó en toda la sala común.

Harry se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana, respirando profundo para calmarse… necesitaba de la compañía de Draco, estar con él…

Se vistió y se dirigió con la parte de su ensayo a la torre de astronomía, donde Draco lo esperaba con el desayuno listo, claro, cortesía de Kreacher.

-buenos días León.-saludó Draco elegantemente besando su mano, pero al instante notó una fluctuación en sus emociones, se quedó estático observando sus ojos ojerosos y cansados.

-buenos días Dragón, vamos a desayunar.-correspondió el moreno sonriendo sin ganas.

-bien, pero primero tendrás que decirme lo que te pasa, luces decaído.

-… Dragón estoy bien, no me pasa nada.- aseguró Harry, no obstante, el rubio no le creía.

-si no me dices… no te mostraré lo que hay dentro de esta caja.

-¿qué es? Luce costosa.-dijo Harry estirando la mano para cogerla, Draco se lo impidió.

-ha-ha, no hasta que me digas la verdad León.-advirtió con gesto severo.

-esta bien, es solo que… anoche no pude dormir bien, tuve unas pesadillas… muy raras.

-¿de qué trataban?

-había mucho peligro, bestias que nunca antes había visto ni en libros… lugares lúgubres y una presencia… intimidante… era como las veces que soñaba con Voldemort, pero diferente… ¿y si es una premonición?

-no te sugestiones.-le decía el joven, aunque trataba de autoconvencerse a si mismo también.

-es difícil tratar de no hacerlo cuando sé que mione escuchó rumores en Hogsmeade… sobre los mortífagos…

Draco se rindió, echando los codos sobre la mesa y masajeándose las sienes.

-muy bien, tu ganas ábrela… después tendremos una charla que podría interesarte, pero solo si mantienes la calma ¿de acuerdo?.-propuso el rubio poniendo las reglas.

-de acuerdo.-aceptó intrigado Harry abriendo la caja. -… son bellísimas…-susurró anonadado al contemplar las pulseras de plata que estaban al interior del pequeño cofre verde.

-una es tuya y la otra es mía, son amuletos mágicos de protección, son únicas, no hay otras como estas en el mundo… fueron hechas por manos de artesanos alquimistas, déjame ponértela.-invitó Draco sonriendo ante el rubor de su amado.

-es un detalle muy hermoso, muchas gracias Dragoncito.- expresaba Harry alagado observando cada detalle.

-lamento decepcionarte, pero es un regalo para los dos de parte de Pansy… un regalo de jule, navideño o como quieras llamarle.

-¿de Pansy? ¿en serio?.-hizo una mueca preocupada.

-ella ya sabe sobre lo nuestro y nos apoya.

-¿estás seguro de que no están malditas?

-muy seguro.- aseguró Draco riéndose de la expresión desconfiada del moreno y añadió.- como muestra de su lealtad hacia mi, Pansy vendió sus preciadas joyas con tal de conseguir los materiales que se necesitaban para crear estas piezas… esas joyas eran lo único valioso que tuvo después de escapar de su mansión ¿comprendes?.

-¿escapar?

-tuvo problemas con sus padres, no la dejaron venir a Hogwarts este año.

-¿y eso por que?

-la estaban obligando a unirse a los mortífagos…-los ojos de Harry se iluminaron en el entendimiento, dejó que su novio continuara hablando.-cuando ella se rehusó, su padre la castigó severamente… con crucios… y la mantuvo encerrada en su habitación con conjuros mágicos.

-eso es... abominable… hacerle eso… a su propia hija.-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño conteniendo su impotencia.

-sí, Pansy me contó que nunca la habían tratado así, que no parecía que fueran sus padres, comenzó a sospechar de que tal vez algo los estaba obligando a comportarse así…

-como… un Imperius.

-exacto, así que envió a su elfo doméstico a espiar por los corredores y éste escuchó algunas conversaciones... secretas…

-¿conversaciones? Acerca de qué...

-sobre que los mortífagos, se estaban reuniendo en el anonimato a la espera de un nuevo líder.- Al escuchar tal revelación Harry no pudo seguir quietamente sentado en su silla, comenzó a pasearse por la estancia con nerviosismo.

-entonces... eso es lo que se rumorea en Hogsmeade ¿lo sabrá el ministerio? ¿o la directora?

-no lo sé, es probable que lo sepan y estén callándolo como suelen hacer siempre, león creo que deberíamos mantenernos alejados de esto tanto como sea posible.

-pero… y si otra vez… ocurre una… una guerra, no lo soportaría Dragón… no quiero perder a nadie más.

Draco se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia él para calmarlo en un abrazo, sentía sus emociones resquebrajándose de dolor a través de sus núcleos, como si supiera qué hacer le acarició la espalda meciéndolo y reconfortándolo.

-aún si estamos en medio de otra guerra, estaré contigo… la soportaremos juntos, lo que haya que pasar lo haremos juntos ¿vale?

-no quiero que la halla… es demasiado doloroso.- la voz de Harry se quebró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentaba duramente contener.

-no tengas miedo, todo estará bien… tengo el presentimiento de que así será, ten calma mi león, todo estará bien.-le susurraba el joven rubio sintiendo como su tensión menguaba.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio, disfrutando del calor reconfortante del otro… hasta que una duda asaltó la mente del moreno.

-Dragón ¿como es que tu amiga Pansy logró escapar de su habitación si estaba custodiada por conjuros?

-verás… le pidió a uno de los elfos domésticos de su mansión que la transportara a Hogwarts, pero éste tenía órdenes estrictas de no dejarla escapar, entonces… ella que siempre los había detestado… y esto no se lo cuentes a nadie…- advirtió entrecerrando los ojos muy serio.

-adelante, continua-pidió Harry curioso.

-en su desesperación, le suplicó de rodillas…

-¿de rodillas? ¿a su elfo doméstico?

-sí y el elfo estaba tan conmocionado al verla, que accedió… puedo asegurarte que el desafortunado todavía debe estar auto castigándose por desobedecerle al padre de Pansy.

-te creo... Dobby lo hacía todo el tiempo…-dijo Harry soltando una pequeña risa que hizo sonreír a Draco.

Así pasaron el desayuno charlando, olvidaron los temas sobre conspiraciones, guerras y pesadillas, en cambio hablaron sobre el próximo baile de navidad, planes futuros para patinar juntos sobre el lago, costumbres muggles tanto navideñas como de año nuevo y sobre con quien pasarían las festividades, ambos tenían la intensión de pasarla juntos, pero Draco recibiría la visita de su madre y por su parte, tendría que dialogar con la familia Weasley acerca de su situación con Ginny… pensó en eso y decidió que después de entregar el ensayo con McGanogal hablaría con su futura ex novia.

Harry se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, era día domingo y la mayor parte de los alumnos estaba preparándose para las clases del día siguiente, buscó a Ginny preguntándole a algunos de los de su casa si la habían visto pasar, pero no sabían donde estaba.

-Harry te estaba buscando, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que te dejé escrito en la nota.-decía Hermione tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo a una zona menos concurrida.

-mione, ya lo sé… hablé con Draco y obtuve más información… Pansy Parkinson escuchó hablar a sus padres acerca de que los mortífagos se están reuniendo a la espera de alguien que los va a guiar.-explicó Harry entre susurros, Hermione asintió conteniendo el aliento.

-es lo que escuchamos Ron y yo…

-¿Ron también lo sabe?

-estábamos en las tres escobas y a Ron se le cayó la cerveza de mantequilla en la ropa, cuando íbamos de camino a los baños escuchamos tu nombre en una conversación que tenían dos tipos sospechosos al final del pasillo, nos quedamos en una de las esquinas escuchando… se están reuniendo, es como dices… no creo que se trate de…¿no te duele la cicatriz?

-sé lo que estás pensando, pero no, no es Lord Voldemort, él está muerto…

-entonces quien…

-no lo sé y no pretendo averiguarlo Mione, lo único que quiero en estos momentos es tener la suficiente valentía para enfrentar a Ron y Ginny y decirles que amo a Draco Malfoy con todas mis fuerzas, me da lo mismo si me tachan de loco, enfermo u homosexual… yo solo, quiero ser feliz ¿entiendes? Al diablo los mortífagos y los problemas del ministerio… ya no me importa.-terminó de decir entre lágrimas, Hermione no aguantó más y lo abrazó consolándolo.

Hermione sabía que los rumores acerca de los mortífagos, tenían que ver directamente con la profecía que había visto Trewlaney hace unos días atrás, todo estaba conectado a ello, la relación amorosa de él con Malfoy, las hadas luminiscentes, el despertar del viejo árbol, el ritual inacabado y quien sabe cuantas cosas más… era casi insoportable para ella tener tanta información sin poder compartirla, cuanto deseaba decirle… pero debía esperar las señales que darían inicio a la tercera parte del ritual y lo peor de todo es que no sabía de que trataban.

-¿dónde esta Ginny?

-salió a terminar un trabajo de encantamientos con luna, volverá para la hora de almuerzo ¿la esperarás?

-sí, voy a enfrentarla en cuando llegue.

-intenta ser sutil, sólo di lo justo y necesario para no herirla.

-incluso si lo hago terminaré lastimándola ¿le fui infiel sabes?

-si sacas a colación ese tema será peor, vas a tener que medir tus palabras Harry.

-me estoy poniendo nervioso…

-tranquilo, lo harás bien ¿por qué no me cuentas como te fue en la cita?-se le ocurrió preguntar a la muchacha, el cambio en la expresión de Harry fue automático, sonrió radiante al recordar a su Dragón.

-fue increíble, Hagrid nos prestó su trineo con perros siberianos y dimos un paseo veloz por la nieve, tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando partimos, fue tan gracioso y después…-Hermione sonrió encantada por todas las cosas y preparativos de su cita, se rió con la parte en la que contó que al muñeco le faltaba la nariz y la guerra de bolas de nieve, sin duda pensaba que ambos a pesar de ser tan diferentes, eran el uno para el otro, se alegró profundamente por la felicidad de su amigo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos supo fue que Ron los había estado observando desde el balcón del segundo piso y había escuchado todo… la expresión de su rostro denotaba lo preocupado que estaba por Ginny y como se tomaría las cosas, suspiró de agobio, quería a Harry, pero también a su hermana pequeña.

-Voy a esperarla afuera, tenemos que hablar en un lugar donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos y chismear.

-ese es un buen punto, bastante considerado.-dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Ginny en compañía de otros Gryffindor volvían a la sala común… toda charla cesó cuando vieron a Harry esperando apoyado junto a la puerta con el retrato de la dama gorda.

El semblante entre ellos era lo bastante serio como para intimidar a cualquiera, los demás optaron por entrar dejándolos solos arreglando sus problemas, aunque después lo comentarían con las otras casas, "que el joven que venció estaba dándole calabazas a Ginny Weasley para salir con Malfoy"

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-charlar.

-sobre que.-dijo la pelirroja cortante.

-¿nosotros?-preguntó Harry como si fuera obvio.

-tengo que estudiar, no tengo tiempo.-dijo ella encaminándose a la puerta, pero él la tomó del brazo lo más "sutil" que pudo.

-Harry suéltame.

-no hasta que me hayas escuchado.

-pues habla ya.-dijo abrumada.

-no aquí, acompáñame Ginny.-dijo Harry sin animo.

-esta bien.-le contestó mientras lo seguía por los pasillos.

Llegaron a uno de los balcones que estaba al bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la zona Gryffindor, no había nadie allí… era el lugar perfecto.

-¿y bien?

-Ginny, eres una chica hermosa, con muchas cualidades admirables, pero…

-¿pero?-inquirió ella cerrando los ojos como si esperara recibir un golpe.

-Ginny… lo… lo nuestro… no… yo no…-Harry se hizo un enredo de palabras sin saber como comenzar…

Entre toda la confusión de no poder entender a su "novio", Ginny contempló una cadena de plata que brillaba en su muñeca.

-¿que es esto?-preguntó ella tomando la cadena para apreciarla mejor, Harry sorprendido la miró sin saber que decir.

-¿quien te dio esto?

-Draco.-contestó él.

-¡quítatela Harry!.-exclamó preocupada.

-¿qué? ¡no lo haré!.-dijo intentando forcejear con la muchacha pelirroja que tiraba de la cadena por el lado contrario.

-¡puede estar maldita, es peligrosa!

-no seas ilusa, es un amuleto ¡por favor suéltala, vas a romperla!-bramó furioso Harry.

Entre todo el forcejeo de pronto la cadena ya no estaba más con el joven de la cicatriz, sino en las manos de Ginny que contempló atónita la pulsera en su puño descubriendo que la había roto…

-devuélvemela.-ordenó el joven con voz amenazante y una mirada que la pelirroja nunca había visto antes… Harry estaba furioso.

-yo…-empezó nerviosa, retrocediendo en sus pasos.

-¡devuélvemela!.-le gritó esta vez.

-¿has estado saliendo con él a mis espaldas?.-cuestionó dolida gritando en medio de un sollozo.

-si Ginny… lamento no haber tenido el valor suficiente para contártelo antes… -se disculpó en susurros, intentando calmarse al ver sus lágrimas.

-eres un hipócrita, me usaste, me engañaste todo este tiempo, ¡eres de lo peor! ¡te odio!

-sí, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, lo que te hice fue horrible y lo siento si te estoy hiriendo, pero... yo... no puedo fingirte un amor que no siento, no puedo amarte a la fuerza… ahora Ginny... devuélveme esa cadena, te lo suplico.-confesó intentando acercarse a ella para quitarle la pulsera plateada de la mano.

-estamos rompiendo ¿y lo único que te interesa es recobrarlo? ¿como puedes ser tan insensible? ¿como pude enamorarme de alguien como tú? ¿lo quieres? ¿he? ¡Pues mira lo que hago con tu estúpido brazalete!.-Ginny estaba llena de rabia y resentimiento, sin ni una pizca de titubeo arrojó con toda su fuerza la cadena por el balcón… Harry se asomó por la barandilla viendo aterrado como caía a las profundas aguas del lago.

El joven se giró a mirarla lentamente con la mandíbula apretada por la ira y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-se acabó… hemos terminado.-declaró colérico encaminándose a toda prisa hacia las afueras para ver si podía rescatar la cadena antes que cayera más profundo, pero se cruzó con alguien en el camino… alguien...

-Hola león ¿a donde ibas con tanta prisa? ¿todo bien?.-preguntó Draco al notar las emociones de Harry golpeándolo con abrumadora fuerza… contempló sus ojos vidriosos como si hubiese estado llorando…y empezó a preocuparse.

-sí, solo… pasé un mal momento, iba de camino a buscarte ¿vamos a almorzar? Muero de hambre.-mintió Harry esquivándole la mirada, el rubio lo miró inquisitivo entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad…

"está fingiendo… pero… ¿por qué?"-pensaba el joven atribulado.

-¿por que estás tan nervioso?

-no estoy nervioso.

-¡por Salazar! Como si no te conociera, conozco todos tus estados de animo como la palma de mi mano, anda, suéltalo ¿que pasó?

-nada Dragón, se nos hace tarde, vámonos ya a almorzar.-invitó Harry tomándolo del brazo, la mirada astuta de Draco se posó en la muñeca del joven…

-¿donde está tu cadena?

-… la… olvidé en mi habitación-se inventó una excusa poniéndose sin querer aún más nervioso.

-no me mientas… Harry ¿qué pasó con la pulsera?… dime la verdad… ahora mismo.-ordenó con voz peligrosamente seria arrastrando las palabras.

-la perdí…

-¡¿cómo que la perdiste?!-exclamó indignado tomándolo de la solapa de su capa.

-yo… lo siento no quise…

-¿como ocurrió? Quiero la verdad… toda ¿me escuchaste?

Harry respiró profundo con el estómago hecho un torbellino, ver el otro lado negativo de su Dragón no era nada agradable.

-Ginny… me la quitó pensando que estaba maldita y… la arrojó al lago desde la torre de Gryffindor.

-esa perra… -masculló Draco enfurecido, tomando marcha hacia la sala común de los leones para poner a esa chica en su lugar, Harry lo detuvo colocándose frente a él y tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros.

-¡alto! Te prohíbo que intentes cualquier cosa en su contra y menos que la llames de esa forma.

-¿que acabo de escuchar? ¡la estás defendiendo!… ¿justificas lo que hizo?-bramó sintiéndose herido.

-por supuesto que no la estoy justificando, pero le dije bastantes cosas que la enfurecieron, estaba resentida y dolida, fue un arranque de ira.

-oh! ¿y porque fue un arranque de ira permites que pisotee lo que Pansy con tanto sacrificio nos regaló? ¿vas a dejar que las cosas se queden así como así?

-Draco… por favor… no empecemos una pelea… no es el momento

-¡es que me irritas! ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿tan poco significa para ti lo nuestro que no eres capás de defenderlo? ¡Me decepcionas joder!-le gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-bien… volveré a encontrarme contigo cuando estés más calmado, te pusiste insoportable.-expresó Harry en un tono frío e hiriente.

-¿sabes qué? ¡jodete Potter!-exclamó Draco con desprecio empujándolo y alejándolo de sí.

-¡deseo lo mismo para ti Malfoy!-contestó el moreno con veneno y dio la media vuelta para alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pudieron llevarlo sus pies.

Cuando el joven albo vio que estaba fuera del alcance de su visión, permitió que las lagrimas contenidas arduamente rodaran por sus mejillas, se mordió los labios con fuerza mientras sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba cayendo en picada… ¿como se podía haber ido al paraíso y estar en el infierno en solo unos segundos?… golpeó con furia uno de los muros maldiciendo y se quedó apoyado ahí hasta que por el rabillo del ojo, pudo notar a unos alumnos que lo contemplaban atónitos, nervioso corrió hasta que llegó a las mazmorras donde se encontró a Pansy, que al verlo tan abatido no hizo más que llevarlo a su habitación y envolverlo en un abrazo.

"ahora lo he perdido también a él… soy un estúpido"-pensaba el joven de la cicatriz mientras corría sin rumbo… cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la entrada del castillo, jadeando y sollozando, con sus ojos verdes enrojecidos y empapados… algo en todo su ser dolía como un hechizo cruel y letal, no podía soportarlo.

-¿que hago ahora? No quiero perderlo… lo amo demasiado.-decía para si mismo buscando respuestas sin encontrarlas, hasta las hadas luminiscentes parecían haberlo abandonado.

Su mirada se enfocó en el lago en las afueras… aun no estaba congelado… todavía podía salvar la cadena.

-Harry ¿que haces aquí? Hermione te está buscando en la torre ¿estas bien?-le preguntó Neville que pasaba por ahí.

-sí, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo ¿puedes conseguir de esas braquialgas que use en el torneo de los tres magos?

-si, claro, tengo muchas de ellas en mi colección de plantas.-dijo el muchacho algo confundido por la petición de Harry.

-pues, ve a buscarlas, te espero… ha Neville.

-¿dime Harry?

-no le digas a los demás que estoy aquí, por favor.-suplicó, el joven Gryffindor lo contempló pensativo y luego asintió…

Neville Longbottom había salido de la sala común llevando uno de sus frascos de Braquialgas oculto en la manga de su capa, de eso de había percatado Hermione cuando notó en el suelo junto a la puerta, una sustancia viscosa que seguramente se había escapado del frasco mal sellado.

-¿braquialgas? ¿para qué?.-decía Hermione oliendo el liquido viscoso.

En eso entró a la sala común una compungida Ginny que había estado llorando desde el fin de su discusión con el joven que venció.

-¿Ginny? ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la castaña intentando abrazarla, pero la pelirroja la alejó de un manotazo.

-¿lo sabías cierto? Que esos dos tenían algo.-recriminó, Hermione sorprendida quiso decir algo, pero la chica Weasley la cortó.

-claro, era de esperarse, ustedes son amigos del alma, se cubren las mentiras y se guardan confidencias.

-Ginny, por favor mantén la calma y hablemos ¿si? ¿que fue lo que pasó?

-Harry terminó conmigo, porque está enamorado de Draco Malfoy…-se largó a llorar la pelirroja en el hombro de la castaña que una vez más debía fingir que no sabía nada sobre el asunto… suspiró profundo intentando consolar a su amiga.

-el… estaba usando una pulsera plateada… dijo que él se la regaló… para obligarlo a que me dijera la verdad de si me había engañado… se la quité y… cuando me confesó todo, me dolió tanto que arrojé la cadena al lago y él… estaba furioso, nunca lo había visto así antes… terminó conmigo Hermione.-volvió a llorar Ginny.

-arrojaste el brazalete que Malfoy le regaló a Harry… al lago… braquialgas… ¡Ho por dios! ¡oh por dios! ¡que no sea lo que estoy pensando!-exclamó la castaña desesperada.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó la pelirroja anonadada por la reacción de su compañera, Ron también bajó las escaleras como un rayo cuando la escuchó gritar.

-mione ¿estas bien? ¿qué está pasando?

-ahora todo tiene sentido… Harry… Harry está a punto de sumergirse en el lago negro a buscar la cadena.

-¿que cadena?-preguntó el Weasley sin entender, Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada.

-es mi culpa… esto es… mi culpa.

-no hay tiempo para lamentarse, tenemos que irnos ya, puede que todavía lleguemos a tiempo, pero por si acaso… ¡Ron lleva una manta gruesa y ponte una chaqueta para la nieve! ¡lleva una para Harry también!, Ginny ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Si-dijo ella.

-bien, consigue una cuerda y pociones descongelantes, de prisa no hay tiempo que perder.

Cuando todos obtuvieron lo que necesitaban, partieron corriendo a las afueras ante la mirada extrañada de algunos profesores y alumnos que recorrían los pasillos.

En tanto…

-Hee… Harry ¿no crees que esto es peligroso? Las aguas del lago están a menos grados bajo cero en esta época, te dará hipotermia.-advirtió inseguro el muchacho dejando de remar al notar como el bote en el que iban se mecía con el oleaje provocado por la ventisca.

-no me importa.

Neville miró al chico con pena, durante el viaje éste le había contado sobre su relación amorosa con Draco y su reciente discusión con Ginny…

-Harry, no creas que voy a permitir que lo hagas ¡es una locura!.-decía Neville señalando las oscuras aguas con impotencia.

-Neville ya estamos aquí, además ¿recuerdas cuando en primer año te petrificamos en la sala común por querer detenernos?

-si-dijo Neville en un suspiro nervioso, parecía como si el bote fuera a volcarse en cualquier momento.

-sería capás de intentar petrificarte incluso si no tengo mi varita, así que ayudame ¿de acuerdo?

-¿y si no encuentras esa cadena?

-lo intentaré de todas formas, ¡Hagh! ¡Cof cof!-tosió al sentir la braquialga metiéndose en su sistema…

-Harry, regresa pronto en cuando sientas que te estas entumeciendo ¿vale? Tu vida es más importante que cualquier objeto.-Harry sonrió con dolor y palmeó el hombro de su compañero.

-Gracias por ayudarme en esto Neville, eres un gran amigo.

-no lo soy Harry, un buen amigo hubiera impedido que hicieras esto.

-pero estas aquí porque sabes que me importa… bien… ya es hora.

Harry se sacó los zapatos, los calcetines y la capa quedándose sólo en ropa escolar, se bajó del bote sintiendo el frío calarle los huesos al sumergirse bajo las aguas… Abrió los ojos y dentro pudo ver como sus braquias junto con los tejidos acuáticos aparecían. Se dirigió hasta el fondo del lago buscando roca tras roca, alga tras alga, por debajo del barro y la arena sin encontrar nada, continuó buscando incansablemente a pesar de que ya sentía sus músculos entumeciéndose.

En las afueras Neville se sentía nervioso, estaba comenzando a hacer más frío de lo usual, un frío viento de ventisca azotó la barca y cuando pensó que se volcaría con ella descubrió que había caído sobre una capa muy delgada de hielo… a medida que soplaba el fuerte viento, el lago completo se estaba solidificando, como si alguien hubiera recitado un hechizo congelante… se levantó como pudo contemplando asustado la escena y rápidamente buscó su varita para invocar un hechizo que derritiera el área en la que se había sumergido Harry.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!.-gritó Neville invocando un lumus y sumergiéndolo en la abertura para que el chico lo viera, pero al instante tuvo que sacar la varita cuando el lago volvía a congelarse en segundos.

En las profundidades y ya dándose por vencido Harry miró hacia la superficie viendo una luz, subió lo más rápido que pudo notando como la temperatura descendía aún más… el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, al llegar a la superficie se encontró con un bloque de hielo obstruyendole el paso.

-¡Harry! ¿dónde estas?-gritaban por su parte Hermione, Ron y Ginny buscando al joven que venció y a su vez contemplando horrorizados el lago de hielo.

-¿que diablos le pasó al lago?-dijo Ron caminando con pasos inseguros por la superficie congelada.

-esto no es normal, hasta hace unos minutos estaba en estado líquido.-jadeó Hermione al sentir el viento frío metiéndose en sus pulmones.

A lo lejos vieron a Neville que parecía estar desesperado buscando algo en el suelo.

-¡HARRYYYY!-gritaba el muchacho angustiado, los bloques de hielo no dejaban ver a través de él.

-no me digan que él está…-Ron miró hacia abajo y sintió como si se le hubiera escapado el alma del cuerpo.

-¡chicos! Harry está atrapado aquí abajo, no puedo sacarlo, el lago se congela una y otra vez aunque haga hechizos para derretirlo.-gritó Neville llamándolos.

-¿será un encantamiento? ¡Finite encantum!.-dijo Ginny, pero nada pasó.

-no es magia ordinaria…tiene que haber una manera….-decía Hermione mirando hacia todos lados intentando buscar un modo de sacar a Harry de ahí.

La bruja de cabellos castaños encontró una roca cerca de los peñascos y comenzó a agrietar la superficie con ella, al ver que estaba dando resultado los demás comenzaron a imitarla…

En el interior del lago, Harry se sentía cada vez más pesado, cerró los ojos viendo en su mente los ojos claros de Draco, no quería darse por vencido, quería vivir para poder pedirle perdón y decirle cuanto lo amaba, así que haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, luchó por no caer en la inconsciencia y por seguir buscando una salida… de pronto vio claridad entrando por un quiebre entre los bloques… la claridad se hacía cada vez más grande, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir manteniéndose a flote, las piernas y los brazos ya no le respondían…

"por favor, solo un poco más… magia, espíritu del bosque, dios o quien seas, te lo suplico… quiero vivir… quiero vivir para hacer feliz… a quien amo" fue lo último que pensó con tristeza infinita antes de perder el conocimiento…

Debajo del lago congelado las sirenas y otras criaturas, habían huido al notar el cambio abrupto en la temperatura del agua, era una clara señal de peligro y como tal obedecieron a sus instintos de supervivencia, lo único que quedó en el fondo fue barro, musgo y algas, las cuales comenzaron a reaccionar ante el llamado de magia pura que emitía el chico a través de sus congelados poros, crecieron irguiéndose hacia donde estaba y comenzaron a llevarlo a la superficie cerca del bloque del hielo roto desde el cual salía un haz de luz.

-¡ahí está, lo tengo!.-gritó Ron jalándolo de la mano, al tambalearse los demás tiraron de él para impedir que cayera también.

Cuando lo sacaron Harry estaba congelado y con los labios amoratados, las braquialgas habían perdido su efecto debido al congelamiento.

-¿está respirando?-preguntó angustiada Hermione, envolviéndolo en la manta caliente mientras Ginny hacía un encantamiento descongelador sobre el cuerpo del joven.

-si, respira, pero está muy débil, podría estar sufriendo hipotermia.-dijo Neville tomándole el pulso.

-hay que llevarlo a la enfermería cuanto antes.-llamó Ron.

-si!-dijeron todos.

En tanto en las mazmorras…

-¿por qué está haciendo tanto frio de repente?-dijo un Slytherin observando como el vaho salía de su boca.

-no lo sé… es extraño.-decía otro chico soplando aliento cálido en sus manos mientras temblaba cerca de la chimenea.

Alejados, cerca de los ventanales Blaise y Nott charlaban...

-¿todavía están encerrados esos dos?-se acercó a preguntarle a Theo.

-si…

-¿sabes que le pasó?-preguntó el moreno.

-Draco entró hecho una furia y Pansy lo siguió intentando calmarlo… es todo lo que sé.-dijo Theo sin quitarle la vista al libro que estaba leyendo.

-tú y tu maldito voto de silencio…-regaño Blaise sintiendo preocupación por Draco.

Dentro de la habitación el joven rubio estaba sentado en una esquina de su cama, Pansy estaba a su lado acariciándole el brazo…

-¿qué esta mal?

-todo esta mal Pansy… todo se fue al carajo.

-explícate.

-la cadena que nos regalaste… la perdió.

-oh… ¿se la robaron?

-¡no que va, su noviecita comadreja la arrojó al lago!.-le gritó colérico.

-Draco calmate.

-¿como me voy a calmar si el muy idiota no hizo nada para ponerla en su lugar? ¡se compadeció de ella! y… me hizo sentir como si estuviera haciendo un tonto e infantil berrinche.-decía arrastrando las palabras con mala leche… estaba muy… muy cabreado.

-¿y acaso no es eso justamente lo que estas haciendo?-preguntó ella con una ceja alzada a la espera de una respuesta iracunda.

-¿también tu te vas a poner en mi contra? si es así vete.-le señaló la puerta.

-esta bien me iré, pero antes déjame decirte algo, sabes que Potter odia lastimar a los demás, es como si lo llevara en las venas, supongo que aún así decidiste involucrarte con él… ¿me puedes explicar entonces de qué mierda te estas quejando? Que le tenga lástima a la chica comadreja no quiere decir que la ame… cabeza hueca…

-pero tu cadena que tanto te costó…

-sí, era costosa, hermosa y efectiva, pero no era más que eso… una pulsera, pero los sentimientos Draco… son irreemplazables, ¿te duele estar separado de él?

-como no tienes idea.-dijo el muchacho sintiendo que le escocían los ojos.

-¿lo amas a pesar de sus defectos y de que sea un altruista sin remedio?

-sí, lo amo.

-entonces ve por él y no pierdas más tiempo pensando estupideces.

La chica salió en tromba de la habitación, él no hizo nada para detenerla… se quedó ahí tumbado en la cama sintiendo como aún su corazón roto palpitaba acelerado.

De pronto se incorporó de golpe, una sensación repentina lo golpeó desde su núcleo, se llevó las manos al centro del pecho como si estuviera sufriendo un paro cardíaco.

-Harry…-susurró casi sin aliento teniendo un horrible presentimiento, salió corriendo de la habitación, tenía que encontrar a su león a como diera lugar.

Theo y Blaise primero vieron salir a Pansy enfadada, rato después vieron salir corriendo a Draco, supusieron que era para pedirle disculpas lo que no les preocupó demasiado, aunque si sentían mucha curiosidad.

Draco comenzó a buscar a Harry en la planta principal, pensó que al estar enfadado con él iría en busca de sus amigos para almorzar juntos, entró en el gran comedor recorriendo con la mirada cada una de las mesas sin poder hallarlo, algunos alumnos lo miraron con repudio, otros con curiosidad, pero no le importó… en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era descubrir donde se había metido Harry, al pasar la vista por la mesa de los leones, extrañado se dio cuenta que también faltaban la mayor parte de sus amigos.

Los profesores en la mesa principal contemplaron al muchacho rubio que parecía desesperado buscando a alguien… ellos también se habían dado cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando en el colegio, las noticias acerca del lago negro congelándose en segundos pusieron en alerta a McGanogall… unos instantes después de que Draco se retiró, le llegó un mensaje vía lechuza, en la que Madame Pomfrey le contaba que habían traído a Harry Potter en estado de hipotermia y que las pociones no estaban haciendo efecto, para finalizar exigía su presencia inmediata, sin perder ni un solo segundo Minerva salió a paso apresurado rumbo a la enfermería ¿serían acaso esas las tan esperadas señales?

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12: Sellamiento

**Hola aviso que deben portar pañuelos para leer este capítulo, están advertid s, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo con esta historia, abrazos y espero que disfruten esta montaña rusa de emociones.**

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 12: "Sellamiento"

Draco comenzó a buscar a Harry en la planta principal, pensó que al estar enfadado iría en busca de sus amigos para almorzar juntos, entró en el gran comedor recorriendo con la mirada cada una de las mesas sin poder hallarlo, algunos alumnos lo miraron con repudio, otros con curiosidad, pero no le importó… en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era descubrir donde se había metido Harry, al pasar la vista por la mesa de los leones, extrañado se dio cuenta que también faltaban Granger, Longbottom y los Weasleys.

Los profesores en la mesa principal, contemplaron al muchacho rubio que parecía desesperado buscando a alguien… coincidentemente ellos también se habían dado cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando en el colegio, las noticias acerca del lago negro congelándose en segundos pusieron en alerta a McGanogall… unos instantes después de que Draco se retiró, le llegó un mensaje vía lechuza, en la que Madame Pomfrey le contaba que habían traído a Harry Potter en estado de hipotermia y que las pociones no estaban haciendo efecto, para finalizar, exigía su presencia inmediata, sin perder ni un solo segundo Minerva salió a paso apresurado rumbo a la enfermería ¿serían acaso esas las tan esperadas señales?

Draco continuó buscando por baños, aulas, salones y bibliotecas sin poder hallarlo, de pronto comenzó a sentirse más agotado de lo normal y su visión comenzó a desenfocar, sentía que el cuerpo le ardía y que no podía estabilizarse, se aferró a una columna de piedra respirando a bocanadas, el miedo se apoderó de él cuando una nueva punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho como si estuvieran intentando rompérselo con magia.

-¡HHHAG!-se quejó dolorosamente, pero aún así continuó avanzando, tenía que encontrar a Harry y asegurarse que estaba sano y salvo… incluso a pesar de su padecimiento, subió las escaleras a la torre de Gryffindor con toda la entereza que fue capás de reunir.

Vio que se acercaban un par de alumnos charlando, rápidamente se puso la capucha para no ser descubierto…

-estaba casi morado ¿lo viste?

-sí, parecía como muerto… ¿pero cómo se le ocurrió meterse en el lago? ¿quería suicidarse?

-tal vez sí, escuché que terminó con su novia.

-¿en serio termino con…?- las voces se perdieron escaleras arriba, no sabía de quien estaban hablando, pero no pudo evitar pensar que hablaban de su león… ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿y si se había sumergido al lago para recuperar la cadena? Pensar aquello lo hundió más en la desesperación.

"no puedes estar tan loco como para haber ido a recuperarla ¿verdad?"-pensó Draco rogando en el alma para que eso no haya ocurrido.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la Dama Gorda y se acordó que no tenía la contraseña, se llenó de impotencia, se sacó la capucha dejándose ver.

-déjeme entrar…

-¿un Slytherin intentando entrar en la sala común de los Gryffindor? Ni lo sueñes muchacho, aunque si tienes la contraseña accederé a regañadientes.

-no la tengo.

-entonces no puedo dejarte pasar, lo siento.-dijo la retratada, desconfiada.

-al menos déjeme saber si Harry Potter está sano y salvo ahí adentro.-intentó.

-eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo cuando pases por esta puerta y ya sabes que sin contraseña eso no sucederá.

-por favor… se lo suplico.-dijo avergonzado, si tenía que humillarse para ver a Harry lo haría, ya no le importaba rebajarse y mandar a callar su orgullo.

El quiebre en la voz del joven, hizo que el retrato sintiera lástima de él, pero aún así no podía ni siquiera hacer una excepción… aunque sus intensiones hubieran sido buenas, no había nada que pudiera hacer por él.

De pronto Malfoy escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas...

-¿vienes a visitar a tu noviecito Malfoy?

-McLaggen… por favor, dime la contraseña.

-¿qué te hace pensar que voy a dársela a un asqueroso mortífago como tú? No permitiré que ensucies mi casa con tus lodosos pies, esfúmate Malfoy, vuelve a tu nido de serpientes.

Los demás miembros de la pandilla comenzaron a burlarse y a reírse…

-al menos dime si lo has visto y está bien.-McLaggen dio un paso atrás asustado al ver como las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos plateados, sintió como si su preocupación hubiera tocado una hebra muy sensible de su interior.

-no te atrevas a mirarme de esa manera ¿vas a llorar como el marica que eres?-le gritó azotándolo contra una pared…

La Dama gorda que estaba viendo todo comenzó a alarmarse…

-ese… ¡ese no es un comportamiento digno de un Gryffindor joven McLaggen!.

-¡tú callate!-vociferó al retrato y volvió a enfocarse en el rubio que estaba siendo apresado por un hechizo inmovilizador contra la pared, mientras McLaggen le apuntaba con su varita en la garganta.

-no vale la pena pedirle ayuda a un matón como tú, que no entiende lo que es amar a alguien… estás vacío McLaggen.-sonrió Draco petulante, mofándose de él a pesar de su delicada situación.

-¡tienes razón! ¡estoy vacío, pero todo es por tu culpa! así que… no pidas piedad porque no la voy a tener, por más arrepentido que estés… no la voy a tener.-dijo el muchacho con ojos inyectados en odio y dolor.

Draco no sabía la razón por la cual McLaggen había terminado aborreciéndolo tanto, pero podía suponer que se trataba de algo que tal vez hizo bajo el mando de Voldemort y los mortífagos… algo horrible… las emociones que provenían de él se sentían como oleadas de ira tóxica, como un veneno mortal, como el padecimiento doloroso de una herida sangrando en carne viva.

El rubio no aguantaba más, quería dejar de percibir la pena y la rabia de su némesis, quería salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, no podía controlarlo a voluntad…

-HAAGH!-se quejó el joven Malfoy cuando sintió el golpe de un puño en la boca de su estómago, intentó recuperar el aliento mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, otro golpe cerca de las costillas lo mandó al suelo, los amigos del Gryffindor comenzaron a asustarse al ver que lo estaba golpeando a lo Muggle.

-¡McLaggen para! ¡Nos vamos a meter en un lío!

-¡no me importa que me expulsen! ¡voy a darle lo que se merece!-exclamó de nuevo pateándolo en la espalda mientras el joven de Slytherin hecho un ovillo, intentaba protegerse con sus brazos.

La Dama gorda Horrorizada se puso a chillar cuando vio que el rubio en su desesperación por defenderse lo agarró de la camisa y le mandó un certero golpe en la mandíbula, ambos rodaron por el piso intentando ganar el dominio del otro, mientras los otros chicos se debatían entre detener a su líder o huir del lugar.

-¡nos van a castigar, detente de una vez!-le dijo Peter tomándolo de los brazos para impedir que terminaran reventándose a golpes.

El muchacho se detuvo después de darle una última patada en las costillas y mirando nerviosamente de un lado a otro, se levantó corriendo con su séquito lo más lejos posible del lugar.

La retratada de la sala común de Gryffindor sin saber muy bien qué hacer más que gritar por ayuda, llamó la atención de los otros cuadros que empezaron a correr la voz de pasillo en pasillo.

Draco apenas respiraba, la alfombra del suelo estaba manchada con su propia sangre, su visión cada vez era más borrosa mientras que sentimientos pesados de culpa, preocupación e impotencia se apoderaban de todo su ser… quería levantarse para seguir buscando a Harry, pero su cuerpo… a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ponía en ello, no le respondía, sin poder evitarlo una lágrima bajó por su rostro, mientras sentía como si la energía se le estuviera escapando por los poros… sus parpados cansados comenzaron a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad y tan pronto como ello ocurrió, cayó en el mar de la inconsciencia.

En tanto en el bosque prohibido, rodeando al gran árbol sagrado se encontraban la mayor parte de los centauros, auxiliando con su magia a las pequeñas hadas luminiscentes que aún permanecían con vida tras ser azotadas por la fuerza de la ventisca, el árbol se estaba debilitando y ya no tenía su campo de magia para protegerlas lo que evidenciaba que algo en la armonía del ritual no estaba bien.

-alguien está tratando de impedir que los muchachos lleven a cabo la última parte del ritual, está debilitando los núcleos de ambos para poder cortar sus lazos… si eso sucede antes de que haya ocurrido la tercera parte, ambos podrían…

-ambos podrían morir… lo sé Firenze, lo vi hace algunas noches cuando las estrellas aún brillaban.-dijo Bane dándole la razón al otro centauro.

-tengo que ir a advertirles del peligro, o peor aun puede que ya lo estén.

-y es por eso que el gran árbol sagrado se ha debilitado, llévate a una de las Hadas, ella te ayudará a encontrarlos de inmediato, Firenze debo advertirte, la magia protectora de Hogwarts está demasiado inestable.

-lo tendré en cuenta Bane, solo espero no llegar tarde.

Firenze preocupado galopó hacia el castillo llevando entre sus manos al hada que había tenido mayor contacto con los elegidos durante esa semana, cabalgó contra los fuertes vientos y la nieve enterrándose como flechas de hielo…

A la mitad del camino un gran bloque congelado se levantó del lago impidiéndole pasar, se dirigió a la derecha, también a la izquierda y nuevos muros se levantaron de la nada.

-sé que no te quedan muchas fuerzas, pero esto es de suma urgencia, necesito que llegues al castillo y busques a los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy, usare mi magia para enviarte protegida hasta la entrada, luego todo dependerá de ti.

-no tengas duda de que lo haré, los buscaré y si están en peligro… buscare ayuda para ellos.

-escuchame sabia Hada, es importante que ellos permanezcan tan juntos como sea posible, cuando eso ocurra la magia ancestral sabrá que hacer.

-de acuerdo, enviame ahora Señor Firenze, no hay tiempo que perder-decía la pequeña hada con preocupación observando el castillo.

En la biblioteca…

-¿qué están haciendo aquí? ¿no van a almorzar?-preguntó Theo observando a sus compañeros que estaban sentados junto a él.

-¿has visto a Draco? No puedo encontrarlo.-decía Blaise con gesto frustrado.

-al principio cuando lo vimos en el gran comedor, pensamos que vendría a almorzar con nosotros, pero de repente se fue sin más y nos preocupamos.-explicó Pansy.

-no, no se ha pasado por aquí ¿qué ocurrió en la habitación Pansy?

Pansy se mordió los labios debatiéndose entre si contarle a Blaise o no acerca de la relación entre Draco y Harry… miró a Theo que se hizo el desentendido.

-Blaise… el Dragón y Potter… están saliendo.-susurró Pansy.

-¿¡qué!?-exclamó Blaise y recibió la llamada de silencio de la bibliotecaria, llevándose la atención de otros alumnos que estudiaban fervientemente de cabeza en sus libros.

-Blaise no hagas un escándalo, nosotros ya lo asumimos, no es tan terrible-dijo Theo saliendo de su lectura.

-¿y cuando pensaba decírmelo a mi? ¿nunca? Vaya amigo tengo.

-tal vez es porque sabía que reaccionarías así, admítelo, no ibas a tomártelo muy bien… después de todo es Potter de quien se enamoró… Potter…-decía Pansy nerviosa.

-… bien ¿qué le hizo el desgraciado? Draco no se veía muy feliz cuando salió de esa habitación.

-seguramente fue a disculparse.

-¿disculparse? ¿Draco?-preguntaba Blaise incrédulo.

-mira ocurrió un lío con unas pulseras que le regalé a los dos, la comadreja Weasley se la rompió a Potter y Draco lo supo, entonces…

-alto Pansy, no entiendo un pepino de lo que hablas ¿puedes explicarme paso a paso lo que sucedió?-pidió Blaise tomándola de los hombros.

-yo también quiero saber ¿cómo es eso de que le rompió la pulsera?-preguntó Theo con frialdad, Pansy se mordió los labios aún más nerviosa.

-primero que todo, yo les hice un regalo anticipado de navidad, unas pulseras amuletos para la protección, por lo que…-Ella se detuvo al ver que Blaise parecía no prestarle atención, tenía la vista pegada en la ventana de la biblioteca.

-¿pasa algo Blaise?-preguntó preocupado Theo levantándose de la silla para seguirlo hacia la ventana, Pansy hizo lo mismo…

-es que… me pareció ver… como una luz en la ventana, allí está ¿la ven?

-es un hada luminiscente.

-¿qué hace afuera con esa tormenta de nieve?

-pareciera como si estuviera desesperada por entrar.-dijo Theo, los tres se miraron y abrieron un poco la ventana dejando una ranura donde pudiera pasar.

Blaise la tomó entre sus manos entregándole algo de calor, poco a poco el pequeño ser comenzó a recuperarse, se levantó de un brinco y se elevó revoloteando presurosa de un lado a otro dirigiéndose a la salida de la biblioteca… al ver que el trío no tenía intenciones de seguirla, fue de nuevo con ellos revoloteando a su alrededor.

-¿qué es lo que quieres pequeña?-dijo Blaise observando el diminuto rostro preocupado del Hada que comenzó a jalarle la capa con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿quieres que te sigamos?-preguntó Pansy atónita, viendo que la pequeña criatura se ponía eufórica.

-¿para qué querrá un Hada que la sigamos? No creo que se trate de una broma.-dijo Theodore inquisitivo.

Los tres se miraron y optaron por seguirla fuera de la biblioteca, avanzaron por los pasillos y subieron escaleras, algo llamó la atención de los tres muchachos, todos los retratos cuchicheaban y corrían preocupados de allá para acá.

-¡el chico tiembla en fiebre!-se escuchaba a uno de los retratos alarmados.

-¡recibió una paliza terrible!

-pobre muchacho, no es un mal muchacho, no lo es-sollozaba una mujer campesina de uno de los cuadros junto a su esposo que le brindaba consuelo.

Cuando se estaban acercando a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor vieron a los retratos de Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledor pasando de retrato en retrato.

-¿pero qué diablos está pasando? ¿profesor Snape? ¿ex director Dumbledor?-cuestionó Theo sin entender lo que pasaba, hasta que escuchó el grito de Pansy que corría hasta el cuerpo de Draco, que temblaba en fiebre.

-¡por aquí! ¡Blaise, Theo!-chilló Pansy al borde de las lágrimas, la Dama Gorda en shock no hacia más que taparse la boca con tristeza.

-¡Draco! ¡DRACO!-exclamó Blaise intentando despertar al joven que estaba mojado en sudor y temblaba entre sus brazos.

-lleven al muchacho a la enfermería, no hay tiempo que perder.-bramó el anciano Albus preocupado.

-díganle a Madam Pomfrey que revise su núcleo lo más pronto que pueda, es posible que necesite una transfusión de magia.-habló el retrato de Snape a los muchachos.

Ante el bullicio en las afueras de la sala común de los Gryffindors estos salieron a ver porque gimoteaba la Dama Gorda y contemplaron atónitos como Blaise cargaba a un inconsciente Draco Malfoy en sus brazos.

Casa Slytherin y casa Gryffindor se contemplaron expectantes…

-¿que le pasó?-preguntó Dean Tomas preocupado.

-eso mismo quisiéramos saber.-dijo Pansy con desconfianza.

-yo sé lo que pasó.-dijo la Dama gorda sollozante.

-habla-exigió Theo.

-él había pedido entrar, pero no tenía la contraseña, así que le dije que no, hasta me suplicó, buscaba al joven Potter, entonces apareció el joven McLaggen con sus amigos y… y… se pusieron muy violentos con él y… lo golpearon hasta el cansancio.-decía llorando la mujer retratada.

-ese desgraciado…-masculló Blaise apretando la mandíbula.

-vámonos Blaise, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería ya.-dijo Pansy tocando la frente ardiente del rubio.

-¿en qué podemos ayudar? Alguien de nuestra casa ha faltado a las normas y no puede pasarse por alto…-dijo Dean avergonzado.

-comuniquen este hecho con su prefecto y el jefe de su casa, sabrán que hacer, por nuestra parte les pedimos que busquen a esa escoria de McLaggen y díganle que Malfoy no está solo, nos tiene a nosotros y que si lo vuelve a intentar no vamos a responder de nuestros actos…-advirtió Blaise con aire celoso y protector, los Gryffindor asintieron en silencio para después verlos marcharse a toda prisa hacia la enfermería.

A la bajada de la escalera se encontraron con Luna Lovegood que estaba buscando desesperadamente a Harry y compañía… esta al ver a Draco en los brazos de Blaise se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

-no puede ser, su oroboro… se está deteniendo.-dijo la muchacha rubia viendo preocupada a Draco.

-¿su qué?-cuestionó Blaise mirándola raro de arriba a abajo.

-su oroboro.-repitió ella como si fuera obvio.

-¿te refieres… a su núcleo?-preguntó alarmado Theo.

-mmm… si, es como su núcleo.-dijo ella pensativa con un dedo en la barbilla.

-mira Loquita nos urge llevar a Draco a la enfermería, así que esfúmate.-habló Pansy medio mofándose, ella la miró con gesto serio y suspiró.

-¿han visto a Harry allá arriba?

-no ¿por qué?¿lo estás buscando también?

-está en peligro, si el oroboro de su amigo está comenzando a detenerse el de Harry también.

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó Blaise sulfurado al no entender nada.

-chicos no hay tiempo, hay que bajarle la fiebre a Dragón-alegó Pansy igual de conmocionada por lo que estaba escuchando.

-rápido acompáñanos y explicanos qué está pasando con Potter y Draco.-ordenó Theo, Luna asintió y corrió con ellos, pero mientras lo hacía sintió que algo se quedaba sobre su hombro.

-oh, un Hada luminiscente…-se percató Luna tomándola entre sus manos, lucía débil.-pobrecilla, creo que está enferma.-dijo la rubia viendo como su luz se apagaba poco a poco…

-ella nos ayudó a encontrar a Draco, se lo debemos ¿habrá alguna manera de que se recupere?-preguntaba Blaise con un gesto triste.

-la magia de los magos y las criaturas mágicas ancestrales no es compatible.-dijeron Theo y luna a la vez, ambos habían leído bastante sobre el tema.

Los cuatro callaron con un nudo en la garganta mientras se dirigían a paso veloz hacia la enfermería.

-no está mejorando, está empeorando-decía Ron al ver que Madame Pomfrey le ponía a Harry un retazo húmedo en la frente para calmar la repentina fiebre de la que estaba siendo víctima.

-ya le he administrado las dosis suficientes de pociones para que mejore, también probé con hechizos sanadores, si no está recuperándose es porque algo malo ocurre con su núcleo-explicó la mujer paseándose de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, McGanogal miró a Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de Harry y le tomaba la mano… ambas sabían que la tercera parte del ritual había comenzado, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

La directora acongojada se acercó a la cama de Harry y acarició sus desordenados cabellos.

Ginny sentada en una silla se lamentaba llorando, mientras Ron intentaba calmarla… Neville miraba la tormenta por el ventanal angustiado echándose la culpa de lo sucedido…

-si tan solo hubiera detenido a Harry… esto…

-no Neville, no te culpes, esto hubiera pasado de todas formas.-le dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas, todos menos la directora la miraron extrañados, ella sabía algo que ellos no ¿porqué no se los decía? ¿porqué lo ocultaba?

-habla mione ¿qué está pasando con Harry?-exigió Ron.

En ese momento entraron al recinto Luna Lovegood acompañada de Pansy, Theodore y Blaise quien cargaba a Draco.

-¡MADAME POMFREY! ¡por favor ayúdenos! Draco está mal… tiene mucha fiebre no sabemos qué le pasa.-dijo dejando su cuerpo lánguido sobre una de las camillas, la enfermera se acercó al rubio examinándolo, mientras curiosos los demás presentes se acercaban también.

-el Hurón luce como si lo hubieran golpeado-dijo Ron conteniendo el aliento.

-¡cállate Ron! Madame Pomfrey su núcleo, por favor revise su núcleo-exigió Hermione urgida.

-cálmate muchacha, aléjense y déjenme trabajar, con todos ustedes aquí metidos es casi imposible-farfulló la mujer perdiendo la paciencia, invocó unos separadores con cortinas y se encerró adentro con el rubio.

-se están deteniendo, sus oroboros… se detienen Hermione.-decía Luna conteniendo las lágrimas… la situación le hizo recordar cuando perdió a su madre en aquél accidente.

-¿morirán? ¿eso estás tratando de decir Lovegood?-exigió saber Theo mirando aterrado a la rubia de Ravenclaw.

-eso señor Nott, no lo sabemos, lo que sí sabemos es que tanto el joven Potter como el joven Malfoy, están atravesando un grave peligro.-decía Minerva intentando ser sincera con sus alumnos, los cuales se veían desgarradoramente desolados y atemorizados.

-exijo saber lo qué está pasando aquí.-exclamó Nott furioso como nunca antes se le había visto.

-Señor Nott por favor…-intentó calmar la Directora.

-¡es mi amigo! ¡tengo que saber!-le gritó, Pansy y Blaise colocaron una mano a cada lado de su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-nosotros también tenemos derecho a saber.-dijo Pansy, Blaise asintió dándole la razón a su amiga.

-y nosotros…-dijo Ron concordando por primera vez con los Slytherin.

-por favor, Hermione, Luna, directora, dígannos lo que saben.-dijo Neville con resolución apartándose de la ventana y poniéndose frente a las mencionadas junto a todos los demás…

-Directora, creo que deberíamos decirles… lo de la profecía.

-dadas las circunstancias… creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.-dijo la bruja mayor observando como Harry se estremecía delirando.

Cuando Harry despertó, parpadeó muchas veces porque pensó que todavía tenía cerrados los ojos, al convencerse de que los tenía abiertos no pudo sentirse más que desorientado, no había arriba, ni abajo, ni izquierda, ni derecha, todo lo que su visión podía contemplar era la más absoluta oscuridad, ni siquiera podía verse a si mismo… comenzó a caminar con pasos vacilantes y temerosos, con sus sentidos en alerta ante cualquier indicio de peligro… notó que hacía mucho frío y estaba descalzo, tal como hace un momento en el congelado lago negro…

-¿cómo llegué aquí?… ¿esto es un sueño?.-se preguntaba el joven viendo nada más que tinieblas en todas direcciones…

"¿Harry?"

El mencionado se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar que una voz lo llamaba en un susurro, reconoció de inmediato al dueño de esa voz, se volteó esperando encontrarlo, pero no vio a nadie… era como estar ciego.

-¡Dragón!

-¡León! ¿dónde estás? No puedo verte.

-no lo sé… está demasiado oscuro, yo tampoco puedo.-Harry buscó en todos lados al joven palpando con sus manos alrededor, pero no podía encontrarlo, creyó volverse loco…

-acabo de chocar con… algo… es como si fuera...-se oía la voz confundida del joven albo.

-¿una barrera?.-decía el moreno atónito al comprobar por si mismo de lo que su Dragón hablaba.

-justamente… no me digas… ¿estás del otro lado?.-preguntó Draco temeroso percibiendo su respiración agitada a través del cristal.

-sí…-le dijo frustrado Harry haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso para ocultar su desesperación.

-… ¿estás herido?-le preguntó el rubio preocupado, olvidándose completamente de que habían discutido.

-no, pero me siento muy débil y hace bastante frio.-confesó temblando y apoyando su frente contra la barrera.-tú... ¿cómo te encuentras?

-estoy bien, solo un poco… desorientado.-mintió el muchacho aguantando el dolor que sentía en el centro del pecho.

-parece un mal sueño, este lugar… estar separados… ¿esto es real?

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… León ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas antes de estar aquí?-le preguntó Draco sintiendo de pronto un miedo irracional.

Harry se quedó en silencio, parecía que le estaba costando mucho trabajo contestar esa pregunta… a través de su respiración errática el rubio podía notar su miedo y aflicción… parecía como si estuviera llorando.

-… recuerdo… agua congelada… yo... sumergido en ella…-musitó con voz quebrada mientras derramaba lágrimas de impotencia.

Del otro lado Draco sintió como si lo estuvieran destrozando por dentro, la incertidumbre de no saber si todo lo que estaba viviendo era real o un sueño lo carcomía, ¡Harry no podía estar muerto del otro lado! ¡esa pared invisible no podía ser el paso entre la vida y la muerte! En eso pensaba mientras gotas saladas resbalaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Durante un momento se quedaron callados escuchándose mutuamente… estaban sufriendo y lo sabían… y aquello... era doloroso.

-¿qué es lo último que tú recuerdas?-le preguntó Harry de vuelta.

-fui a buscarte a la torre de Gryffindor y no pude encontrarte… no me dejaron entrar… McLaggen me atacó a golpes, intenté defenderme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, no podía respirar, mi cuerpo ardía en fiebre… al final… perdí la conciencia.

-no debiste enfrentarte a él… ¡no debiste exponerte!

-me lo está diciendo el loco idiota que se metió al lago negro a buscar una cadena de plata… el cual… no sé si aún vive o está muerto.-regañó entre sollozos el muchacho rubio golpeando el cristal.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo sólo quería… quería demostrarte que me importaba nuestra relación, que de verdad te amo, pero… ¡las cosas se complicaron, el lago se congeló en segundos, no podía salir y mi cuerpo se paralizaba!.-le gritó Harry desesperado.

-¡maldición! ¡estás vivo o estás muerto!.-bramó furioso Draco cayendo de rodillas mientras seguía golpeando el muro con sus nudillos enrojecidos.

-¡no lo sé! ¡ni siquiera sé por qué estamos aquí!-estalló Harry, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la barrera jadeando y estremeciéndose en llanto… Draco quiso tenerlo entre sus brazos para consolarlo, pero no podía hacerlo con esa pared de por medio…

-¿que es este lugar? ¿una especie de jodido purgatorio?.-cuestionó frustrado el joven de cabellos plata contemplando la oscuridad.

-eso es… ¿y si nuestros cuerpos no están aquí realmente?-dijo el joven que vivió, pensativo… recordando la batalla contra Voldemort.

-¿qué dices?

-cuando me enfrenté con Voldemort… yo, realmente morí… pero el lugar a donde fui después de recibir el conjuro imperdonable, no era nada parecido a esto… era muy diferente… así que creo… que no estamos muertos Dragón, pero tampoco estamos vivos del todo.

-¿entonces por qué estamos separados? ¿qué significa esta barrera?

-no lo sé Dragón, tal vez… hay que intentar destruirla.

-¿y cómo vamos a hacerlo?

-¿funcionará la magia en este lugar?

-comprobémoslo… mantén algo de distancia- pidió Draco.

-está bien.-decía Harry retrocediendo en sus pasos.

-diffindo.-conjuró usando sus manos para canalizar la magia, pero nada sucedió.

-déjame intentarlo, ¡expulso!-conjuró, pero nuevamente no hubo reacción.

-evanesco.

-finnite

-reducto!

Ambos continuaron pronunciando hechizos sin lograr nada, en cambio parecían agotarse cada vez más…

-no funciona, o este lugar es indiferente a la magia o tal vez nos estamos quedando sin ella.

-Espera… déjame intentar algo, pone las palmas de tus manos en la barrera.-ordenó Draco en medio de la oscuridad mientras intentaba sentir la magia de Harry a través de la muralla invisible.

-¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Draco?

-sólo hazlo.

-Esta bien ¿y ahora qué?-dijo el joven que venció, apoyando sus palmas contra la vertical superficie.

Draco cerró los ojos intentando conectarse a Harry como lo hubo hecho hace días con el árbol que estaba en el bosque prohibido, sus pensamientos y sentimientos se enfocaron en alcanzar a Harry, era todo lo que su ser gritaba… "quiero estar contigo"… comenzó a sonreír al notar un cosquilleo a través de sus manos.

-funciona, puedo sentirte, puedo sentirte amor ¿puedes sentime también?.-rió entre lágrimas sintiendo la magia de Harry o lo poco que aún le quedaba, fluyendo a través de la barrera en un mísero hilo de energía.

-¡sí! ¿cómo lo haces?

-concentrate en hacer fluir tu magia hacia mi, enfocala como aquella vez con la taza.

-entiendo…-Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo como hilos de magia traspasaban la barrera hacia las palmas de Draco con mayor energía…

Cuando abrió los parpados, asombrado contempló el cuerpo etéreo de su Dragón rodeado de un aura dorada que brillaba débilmente en medio de la oscuridad.

-puedo verte… ¡puedo verte!-decía el joven embargado de alegría.

-y yo a ti.-le sonrió el Dragón a pesar de las lágrimas testarudas que caían de sus ojos plata, la emoción que le provocaba la esperanza de que Harry estuviera a salvo lejos del lago lo superaba.

Madame Pomfrey había usado un hechizo de tergeo para limpiar a Draco del copioso sudor que la fiebre le ocasionaba, usó otro hechizo para diagnosticar males y verificar si había pociones dañinas es su sistema, pero no encontró nada sospechoso, lo único que parecía estar mal era su núcleo, por el cual ya casi no circulaba magia, abrumada recordó que era el mismo caso que sufría el joven Potter, intentó bajarle la fiebre con magia, pero su cuerpo parecía rechazarla, probó con pociones y estas no hicieron efecto… no le quedó más que optar por el modo Muggle, envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana fría y mojada, también agregó un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

Ella se sentó a los pies de la cama pensando que pudo haber afectado a sus núcleos, cuando escuchó que los demás hablaban justamente de ello se mostró interesada y caminó hasta el grupo.

-Entonces ¿estas diciendo que Trewlaney descubrió una profecía acerca de Draco y Potter, que no será revelada hasta que se cumpla la última parte de un ritual espontaneo llamado Anima Vitale Vinculum?-preguntó Nott con ceja alzada, Hermione miró todas las caras confusas a su alrededor.

-así es… pero, no sabemos de qué trata la última parte del ritual, las hojas están arrancadas…-Hermione buscó en su bolsillo que tenía un hechizo empequeñecedor y de allí sacó el libro sin nombre con los oroboros grabados en la portada.

Nott comenzó a pasar las páginas leyendo a toda velocidad la primera y la segunda parte del ritual, se sorprendió cuando leyó acerca de los núcleos enlazados, parte de lo que había descubierto Draco estaba escrito en ese libro, de por si él estaba enlazado a Potter, aunque no sabía que todo era parte de un ritual de unión de proporciones alarmantes. Cuando llegó a las últimas hojas y vio que estaban arrancadas lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

-¿y qué se supone qué hagamos mientras?-dijo Pansy indignada.

-solo esperar a que la magia ancestral haga lo que tenga que hacer.-dijo la Directora con un nudo en el estómago, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo estaba muy preocupada por sus muchachos.

-¿y si… y si…?-titubeó Ron.

-¿y si mueren mientras esperamos?-completó Blaise al ver que el pelirrojo no era capás de acabar la frase.

-se supone que no debería pasar, pero hay algo interfiriendo… algo está impidiendo que el ritual se lleve a cabo… y no sabemos lo que es… aunque… ahora que lo pienso… Directora ¿qué sabe de rumores acerca de que los mortífagos están buscando un nuevo líder?-preguntó nerviosa Hermione.

Todos quienes escuchaban a Hermione miraron a McGanogal con incredulidad, Pansy angustiada agachó la cabeza.

-esos son asuntos con los que el ministerio debe lidiar, no ustedes que aún están estudiando en Hogwarts.

-si usted no les dice, lo haré yo…-dijo Pansy levantando la mirada atemorizada, Minerva la miró de forma severa, pero la morena ya no podía dar paso atrás, los demás estaban muy interesados en lo que tenía que decir.

-es muy probable, de que la magia de ese nuevo líder al que los mortífagos se están uniendo, este interfiriendo con el ritual que ellos deben completar.-señaló a los cuerpos inconscientes de Harry y Draco.

-eso tiene sentido, es por eso que el lago se congeló en segundos, no es magia ordinaria-decía Neville atando cabos sueltos.

-probablemente sea el mismo tipo de magia que está atacando a las hadas luminiscentes-decía Luna con la hadita moribunda entre sus manos…

-¿un nuevo… señor tenebroso?-inquirió Ron haciendo una mueca de horror.

-¿de quien podría tratarse?-preguntaba Nott.

-¡Harry! ¡CHICOS miren, el cuerpo de Harry está brillando!-exclamó Ginny.

Pansy, Blaise y Theo sorprendidos y por acto reflejo fueron a ver el cuerpo de Draco, corrieron la cortina y vieron que también estaba brillando.

-están… están tratando de completar el ritual… están luchando.-Hermione se desarmó llorando en el hombro de Ron, Pansy se mordió el labio intentando contener las ganas de echarse a llorar también y se acercó al níveo cuerpo del rubio que temblaba cada cierto tiempo.

-Dragón, escúchame… no te rindas, estamos contigo-le susurró Pansy y después lo abrazó, sus amigos se quedaron a su alrededor mientras los leones hacían lo mismo con Harry brindándole su apoyo…

-vamos Harry, regresa…

Luna en tanto era la única que podía ver un fino hilo de magia uniendo las dos distantes camillas, el hilo provenía del dedo del corazón.

-ellos… ¿tienen que estar juntos? ¿No es así? ¿esa es la parte del ritual que falta?.-preguntó Luna en un susurro a la pequeña Hada, ésta la miró y le sonrió casi sin fuerzas… y asintió… después de eso su magia se extinguió…

-mamá… cuida de ella… ¿vale?.-decía entre lágrimas la muchacha de Ravenclaw mientras se levantaba de la silla con resolución.

-Hermione sus núcleos están muy débiles como para recibir magia en la distancia.

Todos la miraron asombrados, escucharla hablar con tanta seriedad era como escuchar a una Luna totalmente diferente, Blaise se acercó a ella dándole palmaditas en el hombro al ver a la hadita hecha polvo dorado en sus manos… también tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se hizo el fuerte…

-Luna tiene razón, mientras más cerca estén, más probabilidades hay de que sus magias se unan y se entreguen energía, ya que están enlazados permanentemente por el ritual.-explicó Hermione, causando un estupor en la pelirroja, que no se esperaba algo como aquello, pues equivalía a decir que ambos chicos estaban algo así como… casados.

Todos asintieron, Ron y Ginny a regañadientes, si con eso Harry volvería y sanaría entonces lo aceptaban, aunque no estuvieran completamente de acuerdo.

-jóvenes ¿qué creen que están haciendo? ¡No muevan el cuerpo de ese muchacho!.-exclamó alarmada Madame Pomfrey al ver como Ron conjuraba un mobili en una camilla cercana para juntarla con la de Harry, mientras que Blaise usaba el conjuro locomotor para trasladar a su amigo.

-déjelos Madame Pomfrey, ellos podrían estar en lo correcto.-dijo McGanogal deteniendo a la pobre mujer y calmándola.

Harry y Draco quedaron uno junto al otro, separados por una pequeña distancia entre cada cama, los demás se quedaron expectantes a la espera de que algo sucediera, pero lo único que veían era a ambos temblando en fiebre, sin color en sus rostros y con los labios amoratados dándoles un aspecto casi fantasmagórico… parecía que morirían en cualquier momento.

-León intentemos canalizar nuestra magia contra la barrera para romperla, sé que estás muy agotado, pero es nuestra última oportunidad para salir de aquí.

-no sé si me queda más magia, pero lo intentaré.

-vamos, concentrémonos en atravesar la barrera tanto como sea posible.

-de acuerdo.-dijo Harry temblando, el frío se sentía cada vez más congelante, era como tener a miles de dementores a tus espaldas.

Ambos cerraron los ojos almacenando su magia contra la superficie que los separaba, deseando con todo su ser que la barrera se quebrara y desapareciera… a pesar del dolor, el frío y lo agotados que estaban, seguían intentando… hasta que de pronto.

-¡Mira, una fisura!-exclamó Harry contemplando como la barrera comenzaba a resquebrajarse con sus magias, dejando escapar refulgentes rayos de luz por entre las hendiduras.

-¡se está trizando, está funcionando!-exclamó Draco del otro lado eufórico.

-vamos amor, podemos conseguirlo, podemos hacerlo-alentó Harry volviendo a concentrarse en traspasar el muro.

-sí… podemos hacerlo-apoyó el joven de cabellos platinados cerrando los ojos, pero al instante volvió a abrirlos aterrorizado al escuchar que Harry se quejaba…

-¡HAAGG!

-¡HARRY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO?-gritó desesperado.

-¡algo… algo está succionándome!… ¡no puedo verlo!… ¡no sé lo que es!-decía Harry luchando con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar la barrera con sus manos.

-¡mantente ahí, no dejes que te absorba, llegaré a ti y te jalaré ¿de acuerdo?, vamos a estar juntos, te lo prometo!-le gritó con determinación mientras concentraba la magia en sus manos creando una esfera de energía de la que salían rayos y descargas.

Un jalón más fuerte levantó el cuerpo de Harry del suelo haciéndolo levitar, justo en ese momento la barrera cedió ante la magia de Draco dejando un pequeño orificio del que salía una poderosa luz, el moreno se aferró al borde de este con toda sus fuerzas intentando ayudar a su chico en expandir aún más la abertura para que sus manos pudieran encontrarse.

Todos notaban que la luz que despedía sus cuerpos se hacía más brillante, Pansy Parkinson atónita contempló la cadena que le había regalado a Draco, la cual emitía un brillo diferente que lo envolvía…

-las cadenas…

-¿que dijiste?-preguntaron Hermione y Nott al unísono.

-La cadena está reaccionando, Theo ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que el artesano alquimista hizo las cadenas con el fin de reaccionar cuando hubiera peligro?

-sí eso dijo… entonces Draco y Potter…

-Harry ya no tiene la suya, está desprotegido-sollozó Hermione, Ginny desvió la mirada con gran culpa.

-de nada sirve lamentarse debemos buscar una solución.-apresuró Pansy paseándose de un lado a otro.

-¿la cadena puede ajustarse con un hechizo engorgio?-preguntó Neville de pronto.

-no lo sé, hay que intentarlo-dijo la morena llena de preocupación-¿porqué lo dices Longbottom?

-bueno, la idea me la dio Luna cuando dijo que debían estar unidos… así que pensé, que si ponemos la pulsera alrededor de sus muñecas… tal vez puedan estar los dos a salvo… en donde quiera que estén.

Todos lo quedaron mirando como si hubiera hablado un premio nobel, la directora Mcganogal orgullosa de su pupilo le dio una palmadita de aprobación y le sonrió.

-tiene sentido-decía Nott pensativo, Hermione y los demás corrieron hacia el cuerpo de ambos muchachos pronunciando hechizos para extender la cadena y cuando estuvo lista la ataron alrededor de sus muñecas…

En tanto en aquella oscuridad interrumpida por la magia de Harry y Draco que se mezclaba por la luz del orificio en la barrera…

-¡sujetate lo más fuerte que puedas!

-¡eso intento! ¡está jalándome demasiado fuerte!

¡GROAOAOOAAAA!

El ruido de una espeluznante criatura irrumpió entre la oscuridad provocando un fuerte vuelco en el atemorizado corazón de ambos, Draco perdió la concentración y tuvo que volver a reunir su magia.

-¡Haaag!-gimoteó Harry dolorosamente sintiendo como su espalda escocía, pero continuó aferrándose a la grieta enfocando toda su magia en ella…

-¡HARRY!

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR Mí! ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS AMOR, CONTINUA!-le gritó con dolor sintiendo que las fuerzas para sujetarse le abandonaban… la fuerza que lo succionaba era cada vez mayor.

Un nuevo pedazo de la barrera se desprendió…

-¡Harry ya casi te alcanzo! ¡aguanta un poco más!-decía el rubio jadeando de cansancio y esfuerzo.

-¡Draco!

-¡aguanta!

Una fuerza aún más violenta tiró de Harry, sus dedos resbalaron y Horrorizado contempló como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta, que ya no tenía lugar de donde aferrarse… todo estaba perdido… no vería a Draco nunca más.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión…

-no están despertando…-dijo Blaise acongojado de preocupación.

-ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos-decía Neville.

-¡no, tiene que haber otra forma! ¡tiene que haberla!-gritó furioso Ron desesperado y sollozando.

-Directora Mcganogal… los chicos… están… se están muriendo-decía Madame Pomfrey haciendo un diagnóstico sobre los cuerpos inertes, sobrecogida por las emociones y la desesperación.

-eso… no… no puede ser… ellos deben… la profecía…-decía la profesora aturdida.

En todo el lugar se escuchaban sollozos y lamentaciones… se negaban a creer que ellos fueran a morir.

Luna se sentó en la cama y besó la frente de ambos muchachos, miró a Hermione que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, Ron y Ginny llorando con ella, Pansy por su lado tomaba una de las manos de Draco sintiendo el consuelo de Nott y de Blaise que arrodillados con ella sentían las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-al menos démosle el consuelo de saber que aceptábamos que estén juntos-decía Hermione.

-sí, es lo que más hubieran anhelado.-dijo Pansy con voz quebrada.

Ambas chicas tomaron las manos que estaban rodeadas por la cadena de plata y las entrelazaron entre sí…

En ese mismo instante, el joven que venció a Voldemort, a punto de ser tragado por la oscuridad, sintió como una mano fuerte y cálida que brillaba, lo sostenía fervientemente, impidiendo que el mal cumpliera su cometido… era la mano de Draco Malfoy.

La poderosa conexión mágica basada en el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, causó que rompieran la maldición que había debilitado sus núcleos, al verse renovados y llenos de energía la magia en ambos se desbordó, haciendo que el resplandor que se propagaba desde sus manos hacia sus cuerpos fuera tan cegador, poderoso y sublime, que la criatura oculta no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a chillar desesperada, tratando de huir sin conseguirlo, la barrera comenzó a desintegrarse transformándose en partículas destellantes y al fin pudieron reencontrarse abrazándose lo más fuerte que les fue posible.

Permanecieron unidos en ese abrazo sin reparar en los cambios que sucedían a su alrededor, sus cuerpos levitaban brillando como si tuvieran millones de astros por dentro, el lugar sin espacio, ni tiempo, se volvió blanco… ya ni rastro quedaba de la amenaza que los había intentado separar.

Por debajo de ellos, apareció un símbolo de eternidad con dos serpientes de oro, las cuales se materializaron y comenzaron a enrollarse lentamente subiendo por sus cuerpos hasta cubrirlos totalmente…

cuando esto sucedió, las sierpes doradas se volvieron líquidas y se fundieron en el cuerpo etéreo de los jóvenes…

Runas antiguas y símbolos arcanos aparecieron rodeándolos en espiral girando a una velocidad vertiginosa, pronto la velocidad se hizo luz y los cuerpos brillantes de Draco y Harry formaron parte de ella en una especie de supernova donde lo único que se podía apreciar, era dos núcleos volviéndose uno y sellándose con la magia más poderosa de todas.

–-***********************************-

Los centauros alrededor del árbol sagrado habían comenzado a perder la esperanza, Firenze entristecido sintió escocer sus ojos al ver como éste se secaba volviéndose gris y las Hadas morían… el viento de la fría ventisca agitaba sus cabellos anunciando la derrota.

-todo ha acabado…-susurró Bane en tono amargo.

-pero las estrellas no mienten, ellas nunca se equivocan.

-hemos fallado, asúmelo de una vez…

-yo… me niego a dejar de creer.-dijo el centauro observando una vez más el árbol…

De pronto, de entre la muerta corteza emergió una pequeña hoja verde, que crecía transformándose en una frondosa rama ante los pasmados ojos de Firenze y los demás.

-¡están vivos! ¡han sobrevivido!-decía el centauro rubio galopando de felicidad junto al resto de su tribu mientras Bane esbozaba una sonrisa atónita.

-esos chicos… ¿realmente podemos poner nuestra esperanza en ellos?

-solo una magia basada en el amor puede hacer que la vida fluya Bane, son jóvenes, pero la sabiduría los llena ahora.-decía el rubio centauro viendo como el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de Hadas luminiscentes que nacían de los capullos.

-¡ellos sobrevivieron al ritual, ellos lo lograron!-cantaban felices haciendo sonar sus cornamentas.

La luz de ambos cuerpos se había extinguido, no tenían pulso, ni respiraban, tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin sentían el resquemor de la pérdida de sus amigos.

-Hay que cubrirlos con una sábana, Directora prepare todo para hacer el comunicado en el gran comedor-habló la enfermera haciendo uso de toda su fortaleza para no caer en el llanto.

Minerva cerró los ojos con pesar y dolor… tener que dar una noticia como esa… al colegio, a los Weasleys, a la madre de Draco… no sabía si tendría la fuerza para plantarse delante de ellos y tampoco sabía si podría acostumbrarse a no ver a esos problemáticos muchachos castigados en su despacho, su mente se llenó de recuerdos y la garganta se le cerró impidiéndole decir cualquier palabra, sólo asintió.

-no puedo creer que esto este pasando, hermano… ni siquiera alcancé a pedirte perdón.-decía Ron con la cabeza entre las manos, derramando gruesas lágrimas.

Ginny estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales con las manos hechas un puño en el centro del pecho, las palabras de su hermano Ron, calaron hondo en su corazón porque era exactamente como se sentía.

-no es así como debía de pasar ¿que hicimos mal?-decía Hermione secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme una y otra vez, la morena en medio de su dolor se sentó a su lado y la abrazó consolándola, ambas lloraron sin consuelo.

De pronto algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir… el polvo dorado en las manos de Luna Lovegood comenzó a brillar así como también los cuerpos de Harry y Draco, todos expectantes dirigieron su mirada a ellos, contemplando el resplandor que comenzaba a volverse tan cegador como un poderoso lumos.

-¡qué está pasando!-exclamaron guardando distancia, aquel fulgor que salía del cuerpo de los chicos brillaba y ardía con la misma fuerza del sol. Luna asombrada sintió como el polvo en su mano se convertía en una semilla con brote.

Nadie entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, permanecieron estupefactos contemplando la visión de ellos que era tan celestial como ver a dos ángeles.

La luminosidad cubrió toda la habitación volviéndola blanca, haciendo difícil que pudieran abrir los ojos, pero lo poco y nada que podían ver a través de la aurora, era una bola de energía condensada que giraba en su propio eje y que pronto se liberaría, por acto reflejo todos se cubrieron con los brazos o se echaron al suelo… de pronto el castillo de Hogwarts a lo lejos parecía como si fuera un verdadero faro.

Pasaron segundos que se hicieron eternos, la luminosidad comenzó a menguar y a centrarse en las manos de los jóvenes que dormitaban plácidamente uno muy al lado del otro.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse con cautela sintiendo la tibieza reconfortante de sus cuerpos levemente brillantes… se percataron de que estaban respirando y lucían saludables bajo sus pieles de porcelana, sin ningún magullón o rasguño en sus rostros.

-¿están vivos?-preguntaron Blaise y Ron al unísono, Neville expectante al igual que la directora y las muchachas esperaba la respuesta de Madam Pomfrey.

Ella recitó dudosa unos hechizos de diagnóstico y sonrió entre lágrimas.

-¡ellos están más sanos que nunca!-declaró alegremente, los demás impactados exclamaron de felicidad abrazándose y festejando, hubo expresiones de felicidad y algarabía, llantos de alegría.

-¡están vivos! ¡están vivos!-chillaba emocionado Ron.

-¡si Ron, están vivos!-Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron a él asintiendo, Luna sonrió aliviada al igual que Neville...

-que extraño…-dijo Pansy observando a los jóvenes dormidos.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Theo.

-sus cicatrices desaparecieron.-contestó ella señalando el lugar donde debía estar la cicatriz de Harry y la marca tenebrosa de Draco. Todos se acercaron a ver con curiosidad y preocupación.

-miren eso en sus dedos, parece una argolla dorada y está brillando-notó Neville con curiosidad, Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, Luna se tapó la boca emocionada y Minerva las contempló anonadada.

-Señorita Granger eso es…

-Sí directora, es el mismo diseño que marca la última hoja del libro-dijo ella sin poder contener la alegría.

Theo volvió a abrir el libro contemplando exactamente que eran el mismo anillo.

-¿que significa Granger?-preguntaba Theo con interés.

-significa que la última parte del ritual está hecho y pueden recibir la profecía… todo salió bien.

-también es el símbolo de su unión eterna… sus núcleos están sellados y es imposible separarlos o romperlos… están unidos más allá de la muerte-dijo Luna con mirada soñadora.

-el Hurón y mi mejor amigo enlazados por la sagrada magia… pues qué se le va a hacer.-se rindió Ron encogiéndose de hombros, Ginny frunció el ceño sin decir una palabra, era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su hermano mayor.

Cuando Draco y Harry dejaron de abrazarse vieron con gran asombro que se encontraban en un lugar muy parecido a la estación nueve y tres cuartos…

-este lugar es…

-la estación nueve y tres cuartos, aunque… luce diferente.-apreció Draco.

-sí, la última vez no había manzanares, ni blancos pavos reales.-sonrió Harry.

-¿la última vez? No te referirás a aquella vez que...

-sí, a esa precisamente-dijo Harry viendo la preocupación de su novio.

-¿estamos muertos?-le preguntó alzando una ceja como si no quisiera conocer la respuesta.

-No, no lo están muchacho.-otra voz contestó en su lugar, se volteó observando a aquél hombre al que alguna vez se vio obligado a borrar del mapa, fallando en el intento.

-Profesor Dumbledor…-susurró aturdido Draco conteniendo las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

-Hola profesor-saludó Harry como si fuera algo común.

-Hola Harry, veo que esta vez el Señor Malfoy te acompaña.

-sí… ambos, nos metimos en problemas, bueno… más bien algo o alguien intentó… eliminarnos.

-¿por qué querrían hacerlo? ¿venganza? O… ¿acaso hay… alguna otra razón?-preguntó el rubio inquisitivo.

-por supuesto que hay otra razón… ¿le suena la palabra profecía señor Malfoy?-le preguntó el anciano… Draco anonadado no supo que decir.

-¿otra profecía?-se extrañó Harry preocupado.

-no cualquier profecía Harry.

-¿de qué trata?

-lo sabrán en su debido momento y para eso deben volver, pero antes vamos a dar un paseo.

Harry y Draco tomados de la mano siguieron al anciano caminando por la estación, llegaron a unos bancos en la que se sentaron.

-Profesor, yo… usted tenía razón… no soy como ellos… no soy como mi padre yo…

-que bueno que lo entendieras muchacho, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, al final terminaste siendo más Gryffindor que Slytherin, fuiste muy valiente al reconocer tus errores con Harry y también al rescatarlo de la oscuridad.

-lo hice porque lo amo, no para demostrar mi valía.

-ahora ya sabes el principio en el que se basa la valentía, tu lo entiendes mejor que nadie ¿verdad Harry?

El muchacho ojos esmeraldas no dijo nada, sólo sonrió con complicidad a su Dragón que le correspondió tomando su mano entre las suyas…

-¿que es esto?-preguntó Draco alzando la mano, observando en su dedo del corazón una argolla en forma de serpiente con la cabeza enlazada a su cola, era de oro y relucía majestuosa frente a sus ojos.

-yo también tengo una ¿sabe lo que significan?-preguntó Harry absorto en el brillo que despedía el anillo.

-oh, pero si son anillos ancestrales de matrimonio, aparecen en los magos que se han enlazado en un vínculo eterno de ritual espontaneo.

-ma… ¿matrimonio?-ambos chicos se ruborizaron y se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿lo deseaban no? ¿estar juntos para siempre? Pues el universo se los ha concedido jojojojo.-Rió Dumbledor levantándose del asiento y dándoles palmaditas a sus espaldas.-enhorabuena jóvenes, que la felicidad siempre sea su destino.-les volvió a hablar con sinceridad.

-¿habla en serio?-decía Draco en un esfuerzo por contener la emoción que lo embargaban, Harry estaba igual.

-por supuesto que si, mientras ustedes lo asimilan, yo voy a darle la bienvenida a unos muy queridos invitados.-dijo alegremente dirigiéndose a uno de los vagones, mientras dejaba que ambos chicos tuvieran un espacio de intimidad en el que se miraron ansiosos sin poder articular palabra, después de unos segundos Harry fue el primero que se atrevió a decir algo.

-yo… no pude recuperar la cadena… no pude encontrarla.

-ya no importa.

-pero…

-sólo es una cadena, después de tanto dolor al fin estamos juntos y eso es lo único que vale…

-y estamos casados por la magia.-dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda sonrojado y sonriente.

-unidos para siempre… así que… no vas a poder escapar de mí.-musitó Draco con suficiencia acercándose cada vez más a esa boca lozana que lo llamaba.

-la verdad, no tengo intención de hacerlo…-confesó el moreno sin dejar de contemplar sus labios, tal y como él lo hacía.

-te amo Harry.-susurró a centímetros de hacer contacto con sus belfos.

-Te amo Draco.-le contestó de vuelta y se besaron con ansias, como si llevaran tiempo esperando aquél momento…

El sonido de la llegada de un tren se escuchó en toda la estación…

Harry y Draco terminaron el beso y se levantaron de sus asientos motivados por la curiosidad, se tomaron de la mano caminando por el anden hasta llegar al tren que acababa de detenerse y se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron bajar a todas esas personas de aquél blanco vagón, sus ocupantes eran:

Lily y James Potter, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Resmus y Ninfadora Lupin, el elfo Dobby y finalmente Severus Snape…

Continuará…


	13. Capítulo 13: Una mágica bienvenida

**Hola, he subido un capítulo más esta semana y me encuentro trabajando en el próximo, espero que este reencuentro les guste, abrazos.**

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 13: "Una mágica bienvenida"

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en aquella inusual versión de la estación nueve y tres cuartos, tomados de la mano frente a las personas que se habían bajado del tren.

-Hijo.-dijo el hombre de anteojos al que Harry reconoció como su padre, él le sonreía de forma pura y emotiva.

-Harry.-musitó su madre mirándolo con ternura.

-papá, mamá.-Los ojos de Harry estaban anegados en lágrimas, sus padres estaban tan cerca que parecía mentira que hubiesen muerto.

De pronto, sintió que Draco le soltaba la mano y confundido se giró a mirarlo, mas no hicieron falta las palabras; con solo un gesto de su rostro comprendió que, lo que pretendía hacer era darle espacio para que estuviera con su familia.

-ven conmigo.-pidió Harry, pero su Dragón movió negativamente la cabeza mirándolo con gesto suplicante, esperando que no pidiera explicaciones y Harry respetó su decisión, aunque de verdad deseaba que conociera a sus padres… al final le sonrió y él le correspondió de la misma manera.

Harry se dirigió hacia su familia presuroso y al llegar no hizo más que abrazarlos fuertemente como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, atesorando ese momento en su memoria como uno de sus más preciados recuerdos.

Draco desde donde estaba, contemplaba como Harry era acogido en los brazos de sus padres y como todos comenzaban a unirse al festejo.

-Bien hecho, has sido muy valiente.-dijo Nymphadora Lúpin pasando por su lado mientras le sonreía contenta y le daba unas palmaditas sobre el hombro, sinceramente se asombró por aquél gesto amable, pensó que sería excluido por ser quien era, pero no fue así, vio a los demás invitándolo a unirse.

-es bueno ver que has madurado Jovencito.-dijo Resmus Lúpin sonriéndole.

-bueno… yo…-Draco no sabía que decir, se sentía extraño y ajeno sintiendo el cariño de esas almas.

-Oye Malfoy, no te aísles, ¡vamos a celebrar, cuñado!.-el comentario alegre de Fred Weasley, lo hizo abochornar.

Lily Potter, se separó del abrazo de su hijo y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa al joven rubio invitándolo a venir con un gesto de su mano, el aludido no podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo, esa persona tan hermosa y gentil era la madre de Harry, a la que tantas veces había denigrado en malos comentarios, de pronto se sintió de lo peor, incapaz de ser merecedor de tan buen trato… Harry al ver lo que pasaba caminó hasta su novio y cogió su mano temblorosa.

-vamos Dragoncito, mis padres quieren conocerte, todo estará bien.-le dijo amoroso, Draco muy nervioso, con pasos vacilantes finalmente accedió.

-Gracias por salvarlo…-le dijo Lily con sinceridad cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, Draco no supo que decir, miró a su león que le sonreía divertidamente, al parecer disfrutaba de la bochornosa situación en la que estaba metido.

-yo, … en realidad…-titubeó nervioso.

-no tienes por qué sentirte cohibido chico, lo salvaste y si no lo hubieses hecho a tiempo, las cosas habrían acabado muy mal… incluso tú hubieras terminado atrapado en aquella dimensión.-habló James Potter con seriedad, el rubio se estremeció ante la posibilidad de que no hubiera logrado alcanzar la mano de Harry.

-Señor, Señora Potter… la única razón por la que me esforcé en salvarlo fue porque no quería perderlo, yo… de verdad amo a su hijo.-confesó el muchacho sacando aplomo a pesar de ser el foco de todas las miradas presentes.

-lo sabemos y lo aceptamos.-dijo Lily sonriéndole amablemente, sus ojos tan verdes como los de Harry parecían sonreír también.

-yo… les pido disculpas, estoy muy arrepentido por el daño que le causé a Harry, no entendía en ese entonces…

-no hace falta que te disculpes hijo, no tenemos ningún rencor hacia ti, solo cuida de Harry, cuídense los dos ¿de acuerdo?.-dijo James tocando los hombros de ambos chicos como si fueran sus hijos.

-de acuerdo.-asintieron los dos jóvenes estrechando aún más fuerte sus manos, transmitiéndose todo el amor y el alivio que sentían.

-chicos, tengo que advertirles, "El profeta" ya está escribiendo su jugosa historia y van a comenzar a hablar, pero no deben darle importancia.-dijo Fred aconsejándoles, ellos hicieron una mueca de disgusto recordando a la metida de Rita Skeeter.

-ya nos lo esperábamos, con todos los rumores circulando por la escuela, era obvio que iba a suceder.-dijo Draco sintiendo un nudo en el estomago al recordar que tenía que hablar con sus padres.

-hablando de rumores, disculpame Harry, pero yo ya le conté a George que terminaste con Ginny.-dijo el gemelo Weasley con un gesto de haber metido la pata.

-¡¿qué?! Pero cómo...-exclamó Harry incrédulo y horrorizado.

-veras Harry, estar muerto trae sus beneficios, puedes comunicarte en sueños.-comentó Fred guiñándole un ojo.

-¿co… cómo se lo tomó?.-preguntó Harry con cautela, Fred levantó el pulgar sonriendo ampliamente.

-te apoya Harry, hablamos y en realidad no nos importa lo que decidas, es tú vida después de todo, Ginny tendrá que comprenderlo, además todavía es joven para encontrar a otro chico que la quiera.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Fred.

-de nada Harry… solo… ten algo de paciencia con Ron, sabes lo cabezota que es.

-lo sé, le llevará tiempo aceptarlo… tal vez ni lo haga.-suspiró el moreno algo desalentado.

-cariño, todo se solucionará no te deprimas.-le decía Lily acariciando su espalda a modo de consuelo.

-mira ahijado, no puedes complacer a todo el mundo ¿sabes?, tu condición sexual o lo que se rumoree sobre ti por estar con quien amas es irrelevante, lo que de verdad importa es lo que tú sientes, tus padres te apoyan, yo te apoyo y tus amigos verdaderos también lo harán sin importar que.-le dijo Sirius calmándolo.

-pero… pensé que… como Draco es de Slytherin y tú detestas a los Slytherin… pues.

-Harry, después de ver las garras y el heroísmo oculto de este chico no me quedan deseos de negarme, Harry sé feliz con él y ya.

-te hecho de menos Sirius.-Dijo Harry abrazando a su padrino.

-lo sé, pero recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo, en los momentos más difíciles y en los momentos más felices.-Harry asintió realmente agradecido.

Draco contempló la emotiva escena, pensando en lo distinta que iba a ser la situación con sus padres… sintió un poco de celos.

-Dobby recuerda la cara del amito Malfoy cuando estaba triste y solitario, sentado en el columpio del manzano.-dijo la criatura, junto a los pies de Draco contemplando el semblante de su rostro melancólico.

Draco bajó la mirada acuosa encontrándose con los ojos grandes y expresivos del elfo.

-no tengo ganas de hablar.-cortó el muchacho desviando la mirada con resentimiento.

-mmmm… la magia ancestral me dice otra cosa… Dobby escuchará, no se burlará, no le dirá a nadie.-Draco se asombró por lo dicho.

Harry al ver la situación, con un gesto lo alentó a que conversaran a solas.

-ve con él dragón, creo que tienen bastante de que hablar.-dijo Harry a su oído y Draco asintió resignado.

Mago y elfo se distanciaron del grupo, sentándose en una de las bancas de la estación.

-¿puede contarle a Dobby lo que le preocupa?.-preguntó amigable, el joven reticente calló sin saber por donde empezar, al final habló casi en susurros.

-mis padres, no me apoyarán de la misma manera que sus padres… son… muy diferentes-confesó viendo a la feliz familia y a sus amigos.

-¡oh! ya veo, quiere el joven una familia como la de Harry Potter.-dijo comprensivo el elfo.

-sí, sería maravilloso.-dejó ir las palabras con una mezcla entre añoranza y amargura.

-pero, si ya la tiene.-le sonrió feliz la criatura.

-es imposible que mis padres sean así de flexibles en asuntos como este, así que explícate.-exigió mal humorado el ojiplata.

-el lazo que le une a Harry Potter se ha sellado, están unidos eternamente y con ello ha ganado un nuevo padre, una nueva madre, amigos y habrá muchos más adelante, así que no debe sentirse triste porque sus padres de sangre le den la espalda, incluso si son ellos los que le impiden ser feliz, entonces no merecen llamarse padres ¿no lo cree?.

Draco se quedó en silencio apreciando las sabias palabras de Dobby, en medio de su ensimismamiento, rememoró la sensación de cambios que habrían de venir… tal vez ese era el momento de romper las antiguas cadenas oxidadas que infundaban miedo en su corazón.

-si madre y padre me rechazaran, sin duda sería algo doloroso, ya que todo hijo busca ser aceptado por quienes lo engendraron, pero todo ese tormento valdría la pena solo por el hecho de tener a Harry a mi lado, porque por más que me obliguen no pienso separarme de él.-confesó Draco decidido.

-nada puede separarlo de Harry Potter, están sellados por la magia más antigua.

-¿puedes explicarme acerca de eso?

-lamentablemente Dobby no sabe lo suficiente, muchos conocimientos ancestrales se perdieron a través del tiempo y las generaciones.-se disculpó con pesar.

-pero quiero saber, hay mucho misterio en torno a nuestra relación.-miró al elfo con la duda carcomiendole.-¿seguro que no sabes algo?

-el joven Malfoy siempre ha sido curioso desde que era un pequeño bebé, Dobby recuerda la cantidad de problemas que tuvo que pasar para protegerlo.-rió Dobby, en eso motivado por la risa de su amigo Harry caminó hacia ellos.

-¿de qué hablan?-preguntó Harry curioso acercándose.

-de cosas.-le dijo Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

-¿como cuales?

-como que ahora tu familia, es la mía también.-dijo el Dragón y el muchacho de ojos verdes le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-estas olvidando algo muy importante Dragón.-le recordó Harry mirándolo enternecido.

-que cosa.-preguntó aturdido Draco.

-que ahora tú y yo somos una familia.-le dijo mostrándole la argolla en su mano, Draco se quedó sin palabras, atinó a sonreír con la emoción desbordándose y sin más lo abrazó fuertemente, en respuesta el otro joven buscó sus labios y lo besó...

Dobby sonrió al verlos tan felices.

-¡ya es suficiente! no sé como pueden estar tan tranquilos después del susto que nos hicieron pasar, de Draco lo entiendo estaba indefenso, pero tu hijo James, debería ser reprochado por tal locura…-dijo Severus Snape, que hasta entonces había permanecido cerca de Albus Dumbledor en absoluto silencio observando, todos le dirigieron la mirada.

El padre de la familia Potter sonrió pensativo… y luego le contestó.

-Severus… tal vez no fue una locura, era una cadena de protección, de las mismas que protegieron al joven Malfoy impidiendo que la oscuridad se lo llevara… Harry iba a buscar justamente… esa cadena.-Severus lo miró intensamente y luego suspiró derrotado.

-Severus han pasado por mucho, no los regañes.-dijo Lily amablemente.

-está bien Lily, pero aún así, fue temerario y absurdo…-terminó diciendo un poco más calmado Severus.

-coincido con eso.-dijo Draco asintiendo.-¡Outch!-se quejó de pronto el muchacho, pues se había ganado un codazo de Harry, se escucharon risas.

-tu tampoco te escaparas de ésta ahijado, ponerte a pelear a lo Muggle en ese pasillo y en condiciones deplorables, debería darte vergüenza… si no es por mi retrato no me entero.-volvió a la carga Snape.

-pero padrino, no fue mi culpa de pronto McLaggen se volvió como loco y comenzó a golpearme.-se defendió Draco.

-porque le dijiste algo que lo provocó, te conozco desde pequeño, nunca callas cuando debes.

-coincido con eso.-dijo Harry esta vez, Draco no dudó en devolverle el codazo que había recibido antes.

-¡Outch!-se quejó Harry, los presentes volvieron a echarse a reír.

-muy bien escuchen todos, ya habrá tiempo para charlas futuras, ahora tenemos temas mucho más urgentes que tratar.

-El Señor Dumbledor tiene razón, no tenemos mucho tiempo y queremos explicarles algunas cosas acerca de su condición.-habló Resmus consiguiendo que el par de chicos volviera a sonrojarse.

-El enlace que ustedes tienen estaba destinado a pasar, según una profecía ustedes debían completar un ritual espontaneo.-dijo Albus.

-¿ritual… espontaneo?

-si Harry, en el mundo de la magia hay rituales que se efectúan sin que ninguno de los involucrados sea consciente de que se está realizando, esto suele ocurrir cuando hay de por medio una profecía con clausula de protección.-Explicó Resmus.

-mientras más restringida es la profecía, más complejo es su contenido.-decía Severus al ver la cara interrogante de varios de los presentes.

-entonces… mi profecía referente a la destrucción de Voldemort ¿no tuvo relevancia?

-no se trata de eso Harry, de hecho es muy probable de que esa profecía sea solo una pequeña parte de esta gran profecía.-confesó Dumbledor con seriedad ante los rostros atónitos de todos.

-eso es abrumante.-dijo Nymphadora casi sin aliento ante el panorama que se veía venir.

-¿por qué justamente nosotros? ¿qué tenemos de especial?-preguntaba Draco inquisitivo.

-al igual que la varita elige al mago, la magia elige a sus elegidos, ustedes cumplen los requisitos para llevar a cabo una importante tarea que deberán ir descubriendo en el camino cuando hayan escuchado su profecía.

-déjenme ver si lo entiendo: fuimos elegidos por la magia suprema, para llevar a cabo una desconocida misión, la cual solo averiguaremos cuando nos sea revelada una profecía con clausula de protección, que se desbloqueó cuando efectuamos un ritual espontaneo, que de paso nos enlazó eternamente ¿correcto?

-usted lo ha dicho Joven Malfoy.

-y… que también desbloqueó nuevas habilidades ¿no es así? Como por ejemplo… hablar con hadas y con el espíritu del bosque.-continuó Harry.

-así es…-dijo Dumbledor asintiendo.

-eso se oye genial.-dijo Fred asombrado.

-y puede que no sean las únicas habilidades que tengan en el futuro.-dijo Snape con la mirada clavada en su ahijado, que le esquivó descaradamente.

-bien ahora, tengo otra pregunta… ¿qué era ese lugar oscuro donde Harry y yo estábamos atrapados?

-no podríamos estar seguros Draco, nosotros solo podemos viajar en direcciones limitadas cuando estamos muertos… este lugar fue creado por ambos en su mente y nosotros aprovechamos la brecha para conectarnos a ustedes.-explicó Phora.

-aún así, pudimos verlos a través de una barrera que no podíamos atravesar.-habló James.

-esa barrera ¿que era?.-preguntó Draco nervioso, sintiendo el apretón de la mano de Harry con mas fuerza sobre la suya.

-probablemente magia oscura muy avanzada.-dijo el anciano pensativo y muy serio.

-quiere decir que… ¿en esa dimensión algo o alguien tenía planeado separarnos, debilitarnos e incluso asesinarnos para impedir que accediéramos a la profecía?

-si Harry, pero la magia de ambos fue más fuerte y pudieron romper la maldición, ahora que la tercera parte del ritual ha concluido es urgente que conozcan y puedan descifrar su profecía a tiempo… antes de que el enemigo intente otro movimiento.-habló Dumbledor advirtiéndoles del peligro.

-quien trata de impedirlo es… el nuevo líder de los mortífagos ¿verdad? La profecía debe tratarse de algo muy noble como para que alguien tan siniestro quiera acabar con nuestras vidas.-dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido en seriedad.

-me temo muchacho que tus deducciones son correctas, tendrán que estar alerta y aprender a defenderse mutuamente, de momento estarán a salvo en Hogwarts, protéjanse.-dijo Sirius.

-pero Sirius, no tenemos varita ¿cómo diablos vamos a defendernos?.-rebatió Harry entrando en desesperación.

-hablen con Olivander, él podría darles algunas respuestas.-Dijo el padre de Harry calmando a su hijo.

-creo mis estimados que ya es hora de irnos, nos queda muy poco tiempo.-dijo Albus.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, la reunión estaba llegando a su fin.

-intentaremos avisarles del peligro tanto como sea posible, recuerden que las criaturas del bosque están a su favor y también tienen a sus amigos.-decía Lily abrazando a Harry.

-Gracias mamá, los quiero tanto.-dijo él moreno sin ganas de que se fueran.

-nosotros también cariño, sé fuerte, no te amedrentes por la oscuridad, sólo sigue a tu corazón.

-sí, lo haré.

-no importa cuan terrible y duras se pongan las cosas, intenten ser lo más felices que les sea posible, avancen hacia adelante y no se detengan por nada.- ella depositó un beso en su frente y también sobre la de Draco.

-Muchacho por favor, cuida de Harry y siempre recuerda que eres bienvenido como miembro de nuestra familia.-dijo James Potter acariciando los hombros de Draco en gesto paternal.

-Gracias señor Potter.-dijo el joven tímidamente y casi se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió como lo abrazaba… no sabía como reaccionar a eso… ¿cuando fue la última vez que recibió un abrazo como ese de su propio padre? Recordó con tristeza que fue cuando se unió a las filas de Voldemort.

-Adiós Harry, pase lo que pase nunca pierdas la esperanza, tú tampoco lo hagas, cuídense mucho.-les dijo Lily a ambos chicos.

-Adiós mamá…

-siempre te querremos hijo, adiós a ambos.

-Adiós papá.

-Adiós.-les dijo Draco, viendo con Harry como se subían a aquél blanco tren.

De pronto se acercaron Resmus y su esposa con gesto preocupado.

-Harry, antes de irnos tenemos que hablar contigo sobre Teddy.-dijo ella.

-¿cual es el problema? Seguiré cuidando de él cuando salga de Hogwarts, soy su padrino y lo seguiré siendo, no te preocupes por él.

-no Harry, no tendrás tiempo de hacer eso… esta profecía es de suma importancia, podemos delegar su cuidado a Fleur y a Bill, ellos cuidarán bien de él.

-pero…

-no lo discutas por favor, ya lo hemos decidido, no podrás cuidar de Teddy y llevar a cabo la profecía al mismo tiempo, no queremos que nuestro hijo sea una carga para ti.-le dijo Resmus con firmeza, Harry se sintió mal de no poder ejercer su cometido como padrino.

-lo hacemos por tu bien, solo enfocate en lo que debes hacer ¿de acuerdo?.

-¿podré seguir visitándolo?

-por supuesto que si, pero ahora tu prioridad… es él…-dijo ella señalando a Draco que se despedía de Severus.

En tanto…

-entonces… apruebas nuestra relación ¿padrino?.-preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa ladina.

-por los pelos.-dijo Snape con voz áspera y suspiró, Draco sonrió.

-¿podrías darme la mano por un momento?-pidió el joven Malfoy.

-¿que?…

-quiero comprobar algo.-suplicó el muchacho con taciturna calma, él lo miró desconfiado dudando.

Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto Draco sintió un cosquilleo agradable y una pila de sentimientos gratos, cuando los hubo identificado volvió a hablar en susurros.

-yo también te voy a extrañar padrino, no te preocupes, voy a proteger bien a Harry… estaremos bien.-Snape sonrió con orgullo.

-Don de la empatía, habilidad adquirida del ritual espontáneo "Anima Vitale Vinculum" (Vinculo vital del alma), ejercido por legendarios magos arcanos tras completar el ritual… recuerda investigar acerca de eso en la zona prohibida y no se lo digas a Potter todavía hasta que él mismo haya descubierto su propia habilidad.

-s… si, lo haré, Gracias padrino.-dijo eufórico el muchacho sintiendo una alegría difícil de explicar.

-es hora de irme.

-¿que puedo hacer con madre y padre?

-creo que ya eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo, pero si todavía quieres una pista… "haz lo que desees, no lo que ellos desean"

-lo tomaré en cuenta… adiós.

-adiós y cuida a Potter.

-lo haré.

-¡espera, Severus!-dijo Harry deteniéndolo antes de que se fuera.

-¿cómo te atreves a tutearme? ¡Ten un poco de respeto!-dijo Snape con mala leche, Draco no aguantó más y se echó a reír con Fred que estaba justo a su lado.

-lo siento… solo quería decirle… que lo admiro, todas las cosas que hizo por mis padres y por mi… gracias, sin usted… no hubiera podido vencer a Voldemort.-dijo el muchacho a nada de soltar las lágrimas, el semblante del mayor se relajó y lo miró con nostalgia.

-no hay nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, adiós muchacho… cuida de Draco.-Harry asintió y sin pensarlo mucho lo envolvió en un abrazo ante la atónita mirada de todos, haciendo que el aludido se sintiera bastante incómodo.

-ya… ya… es hora... de que vuelvan.-balbuceó nervioso Snape luchando contra las ganas de devolverle el abrazo, pero solo pudo darle unas tímidas palmadas a su espalda para calmarlo.

Draco sintió las emociones de Harry y paró la diversión, se acercó a él reconfortándolo y al tocarlo, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que él con Snape… se unió a Harry, ahora el incómodo hombre lo estaba aun más, por tener a dos adolescentes emocionados abrazándolo con afecto.

-¡serpientes y leones! ¡¿a que hora parte el maldito tren?!.-masculló Severus mientras Fred se carcajeaba con Dumbledor.

-déjalos que expresen el cariño que te tienen Severus, debes estar muy feliz ¿me equivoco?-dijo el anciano con tono divertido mientras Severus seguía rezongando.

El sonido de la partida del tren comenzaba a sonar.

Al final ambos chicos se despidieron de Severus, Dobby, Fred y Dumbledor, ellos prometieron que siempre estarían en sus corazones.

-¿y ahora que…?

-hay que esperar.-dijo Harry viendo al tren marcharse.

-no sé como vamos a afrontar esto, pero siento que todo estará bien si estoy contigo.

-yo también lo creo… así que… cuando regresemos ¿podemos hacer publico lo nuestro?

-por supuesto que sí, nada me haría más feliz León.-dijo Draco estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Harry se inclinó para besarlo y cuando sus labios se unieron una luz cegadora los envolvió.

En medio de la quietud de aquella habitación que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, dos jóvenes comenzaron a recobrar la conciencia, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, plata y esmeralda se encontraron…

Se quedaron contemplando mutuamente por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, admirando la belleza de los vivos colores en sus pupilas y los campos áuricos que los hacía ver como criaturas fuera de este mundo… con un nudo de mariposas en el estómago ambos sentían que volvían a enamorarse el uno del otro.

Estaban recostados sobre las camas de la enfermería, frente a frente separados por una distancia muy pequeña… aún sin verlo, notaron que sus manos estaban unidas por una cadena de plata que relucía y sus manos estaban entrelazadas, sintiendo pasar entre ellas todos sus sentimientos.

Suspiraron silenciosamente a la vez y se decidieron a mirar a su alrededor… efectivamente estaban en la enfermería, vieron en otras camillas descansando apilados a sus amigos y esbozaron una sonrisa incrédula… a Harry le causó gracia ver a Ron apoyado en el hombro de Blaise, a Neville sirviéndole de cabecera a Theodore Nott, a Luna, Pansy Parkinson y Hermione compartiendo la misma almohada tapadas con una manta… mientras que Ginny estaba dormida en otra camilla junto a la Directora que parecía haber estado consolándola durante la noche.

-¿qué habrá pasado mientras estuvimos allí?-susurró Draco en voz baja.

-no lo sé, pero obviamente debieron preocuparse por nosotros.-le contestó de igual forma.

-Slytherin y Gryffindor… ¿juntos?… que sorpresa.

-tan juntos como lo estamos tú y yo.-musitó Harry sonriendo de lado.

-¿una alianza?-ofreció Draco secreteando divertido.

-no suena nada mal.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar callados, contemplándose… hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

-tengo frío.

-¿por qué… no conjuras un aestus…?

-tal insignificante hechizo no se compara con el calor de... tu cuerpo.-susurró el rubio ansioso por estar más cerca suyo.

Harry sonrió con aire seductor al ver la súplica en sus ojos platinados y abriendo como pudo las cobijas de su cama le dio una muda invitación que Draco no pudo rechazar.

El joven sofocado por esa sexy mirada esmeralda, se desplazó intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido y se cobijó entre los brazos de su chico, que lo estrechó fuertemente por debajo de las mantas.

Sentían que el corazón les explotaría de latir tan fuerte, el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y sin esperar más se besaron intentando con eso aquietar la ansiedad de sus corazones desbocados.

-no sabes cuanto te amo.

-si lo sé… me amas toda la eternidad.-le contestó Harry y volvió a besarlo bajo la luz de la luna que los bañaba a ambos… luego de eso se acurrucaron para dormir abrazados como hace tiempo habían añorado.

A lo lejos Hermione, Pansy y Luna intentaban contener un suspiro ante lo que habían presenciado y oído, se habían hecho las dormidas para contemplar el momento en que despertarían, pero no imaginaban que sus amigos lo harían con tanta miel.

-será mejor que volvamos a dormir.-dijo Hermione sonrojada en un susurro ahogado, Pansy sonrió con sorna, divertida por la reacción de la castaña.

-pero debes admitir que son adorables.-dijo Luna suspirando bajito.

-adorables y calientes.-susurró Parkinson con gesto lascivo.

-dios, duérmanse de una vez.-cuchicheó una sonrojada Hermione sin poder evitar recordar el beso que Harry se había dado con Draco.

Lo que ellas no sabían, era que todos los presentes se habían hecho los dormidos presenciando la romántica escena, definitivamente unos iban a conciliar mejor el sueño que otros esa noche.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Madame Pomfrey encontró a ambos chicos durmiendo abrazados con una expresión angelical en sus rostros, suspiró debatiéndose entre si despertarlos o dejarlos dormir un poco más, al final la segunda opción fue la que ganó y conjurando una cortina insonora se fue a despertar al resto de los "invitados"

Con unas pequeñas palmaditas, varios remezones y un par de gritos, los demás jóvenes despertaron desorientados y magullados por dormirse en mala posición, la directora conjuró un glamour en si misma vistiéndose adecuadamente para recibir un nuevo día.

-Madame Pomfrey cuando el Señor Malfoy y el Señor Potter despierten, dígales que necesito verlos en la dirección después de la primera clase.

-sí Directora.-respondió Pomfrey mientras Minerva salía de la enfermería con una sonrisa cansada… la tensión y la preocupación por sus alumnos la tenía agotada, de camino a su despacho contempló a Firenze acompañado de Bane y otros centauros… ambos sonrieron y fueron al encuentro del otro.

-jóvenes vayan a desayunar para reponer energías.-aconsejó la enfermera una vez que volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-OUTCH! Mi cuello.-se quejó Zabini.

-Madame Pomfrey ¿cómo está Harry?.-se apresuró a preguntar Hermione.

-¿ya despertó?.-quiso saber Ron sobándose el cuello mientras luchaba por despegar sus pestañas.

-no, todavía no ha despertado.-dijo la enfermera caminando de allá para acá con las mantas y ordenando las camillas.

-¿y Draco?.-preguntaron los tres Slytherin.

-aún no, ¡por merlín! ¡que chiquillos! Apresúrense para desayunar, ellos los alcanzaran más tarde, todavía tengo que examinarlos por última vez y con ustedes revoloteando será imposible.-exclamó molesta Pomfrey haciendo salir a los chicos por la enorme puerta.

-¡qué carácter…!.-bramó Pansy indignada.

-bueno, me despido, le explicaré a mi prefecto que pasé la noche en la enfermería por cólicos… gracias por consolarme Zabini.-dijo Luna sonriente.

-no fue nada, es solo que también me había encariñado con esa Hada, conserva bien esos polvos dorados, pueden traer buena suerte.

-no va a ser necesario… creo que de hecho la veremos muy pronto.-dijo la muchacha abriendo un pañuelo blanco con una semilla adentro.-los ojos de Blaise se abrieron de par en par.

-creo que fue la magia cegadora que envolvió a Draco y Harry anoche.-dijo Hermione observando la curiosa semilla.

-asombroso.-dijo Nott contemplando como brillaba.

-¿habrá que plantarla?-preguntó Neville fascinado.

-esperaré a preguntarle a los chicos, ellos sabrán que hacer… después de todo, el vínculo que los une a ella es imposible de entender por magos como nosotros… están a otro nivel.-dijo Luna y todos asintieron resignados.

Slytherin y Gryffindor se encaminaron hacia el Gran comedor en absoluto silencio, justo antes de entrar Hermione se giró hacia Theodore Nott y le ofreció la mano.

-creo que después de lo de anoche no vale la pena fijarnos en nuestras diferencias, propongo un tratado de paz.-dijo la castaña diplomáticamente, dejando estupefacto incluso a Ron, Longbottom y Ginny.

Los chicos de Slytherin se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa, no lo esperaban… ¿una alianza con los leones? Desconcertados se les vino a la memoria la insignia en la pulsera plateada que habían creado, la cual comenzaba a tener significado en sus mentes despiertas: un león y una serpiente, ambos alados, era una señal, era como si estuviera destinado a pasar.

-Potter y Draco deberían estar presentes en este preciso momento ¿sabes?.-aconsejó Theo, Hermione lo miró de manera determinante sin bajar la cabeza.

-no estaba pensando en un tratado de paz enfocado en nuestros grupos, si no de mago a mago, de persona a persona, propongo: no más burlas dañinas.

-ni peleas.-añadió Theo.

-ni rencores pasados.-Se unió Blaise.

-ni apodos horribles.-agregó Ron entusiasmado con la idea.

-ni traición.-dijo Pansy.

-ni manipulación.-Neville se hizo presente también y cuando llegó el turno de Ginny… hubo un sepulcral silencio.

-yo no… no voy a participar de esto… omito.-dijo ella con la mirada gacha.

-¿te duele que ellos hayan decidido amarse para siempre verdad? ¡Eres una egoísta!.-lanzó Pansy casi echando espuma por la boca.

-sí, soy una egoísta y me duele ¿a quién no le dolería sentirse engañada? ¿a quién no le dolería ver a la persona que amas suspirando por otra que no eres tú? Aunque Harry haya terminado conmigo eso no quita que voy a estar de acuerdo con esto o con su relación ¿les quedó claro? Me largo…-dijo ella aguantando las lágrimas mientras se alejaba rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, Ron preocupado quiso seguirla pero se contuvo, Hermione suspiró de angustia… esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que el nuevo amor de Ginny no tardara tanto en aparecer.

-no sé si la extraña magia de Potter y Dragón me está afectando, pero siento lástima por la chica.-musitó Pansy viendo el lugar por el que se había ido corriendo.

-no eres la única.- comentó Blaise.

-por mi parte entiendo que su situación sea lamentable, pero debería dejarlo ir… atarse solo la seguirá hiriendo y fomentará el rencor que siente contra Draco, escúchenme bien, el punto es que no permitiré que ella se interponga entre ellos.-advirtió Nott con seguridad y firmeza.

-comprendo lo que dices, pero hay que darle tiempo, es imposible que supere esto de la noche a la mañana.

-esta bien Granger, pero si intenta algo va a tener que pasar sobre nosotros primero.-declaró Pansy.

-¿sería capaz? ¿Ginny?

-mira pelirrojo, no sabes lo que una mujer despechada puede llegar a hacer por amor.

-detesto tener que darle la razón.-cuchicheó Hermione a su novio haciendo que este chillara incrédulo.

-¡¿bromeas?!.-cuando el Weasley vio que todos estaban serios y muy tensos supo que su novia no estaba jugando.

-entonces, dejando ese tema de lado… ¿va el acuerdo de paz?.-preguntó Blaise titubeante.

-sí, estamos de acuerdo.-dijeron al unísono los leones.

-también nosotros.-dijeron las serpientes ofreciéndoles la mano y ellos la aceptaron gustosamente.

En tanto en la enfermería…

-muchachos es hora de despertarse… arriba.-pidió la enfermera con energía.

Ambos jóvenes se revolvieron entre bostezos y manotazos bajo las mantas, Harry se incorporó primero mirando a su novio aparentemente dormido con una sonrisa decorándole la cara.

-Buenos días joven Potter.

-Buenos días Madam Pomfrey.-se talló los ojos tratando de espabilarse.

-haga el favor de despertar a su novio para poder examinarlos.-ante lo dicho Harry se ruborizó y suspiró divertido.

-eso va a ser un poco difícil… tiene el sueño muy pesado.

-entonces conjuraré un aguamenti y será más efectivo ¿no lo cree?

-no querrá intentarlo, también tiene muy mal despertar.-decía el muchacho sonriendo nervioso.

-voy a buscar sus ropas, en lo que vuelva si no se despierta tendré que conjurar un hechizo despertador ¿le quedó claro?

-si Madame Pomfrey.

Una vez que ella estuvo lejos, Harry se acercó a él susurrándole al oído.

-Dragón, es hora de levantarse, sé que no estas dormido…

-umm… solo cinco minutos más…-musitó con flojera, Harry sonrió enternecido.

-no tenemos cinco minutos cariño, venga vamos a dejar que nos examine para desayunar.

-esta bien, pero tendrás que compensarme de otras maneras cuando acaben las clases, esposo mio.-dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-te compensaré Dragoncito, lo prometo.-susurró cariñoso besando su frente.

-¿y bien?

-ya estoy despierto Madame Pomfrey, no es necesario que me arroje agua o me torture los oídos con un despertador.

-buen chico.-sonrió ella.-ahora quédense los dos quietos, voy a hacer un último hechizo de diagnóstico para ver si ya puedo darlos de alta.

-Madame Pomfrey… ¿qué ocurrió con nosotros anoche? usted y los demás… ¿no notaron nada extraño en nosotros mientras dormíamos?

-Señor Potter, no estoy autorizada para responder esa pregunta, esa información la tendrán de la directora McGanogall, cuando hablen con ella en su despacho después de la primera clase.

Ambos chicos se mostraron decepcionados con lo dicho por la enfermera, sin más, se dejaron examinar hasta que ella dio un visto bueno a sus bitácoras.

Correctamente vestidos y aseados se despidieron de la ocupada bruja, salieron al pasillo tomados de la mano contemplándose mutuamente, la hora de la verdad en la que dejarían de esconder sus sentimientos había llegado, después de lo que habían pasado ya no les importaba ser el blanco de insultos y habladurías, el asunto les parecía tan insignificante que si Skeeter venía a entrevistarlos le darían una plana completa si quería.

Ellos también sabían que las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles en relación con la profecía, pero si estaban juntos, lograrían sobrellevar cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera por delante… ambos pensaban que aquél vaticinio era sumamente importante para evitar una nueva guerra contra aquél que intentaba sustituir a Voldemort, algo dentro de ellos les decía que lo que les sería revelado tenía que ver más con esperanza que con destrucción y caos… esperaban estar en lo correcto por su bienestar propio y el de los demás.

-Ron ¿podrías dejar de comerte todos los waffles tú solo? ¡La bandeja ha sido llenada dos veces!.-regañó Hermione viéndolo comer como un bárbaro.

-no puedo evitarlo, ayer ni cenamos y muero de hambre.-se quejó con la boca llena.

-tienes razón, pero al menos podrías moderarte un poco.-masculló molesta.

-¿como está Harry? Supimos por unos alumnos de tercero que cayó en el lago congelado ¿está a salvo?-preguntó Dean con preocupación.

-sí, logramos sacarlo a tiempo y lo llevamos a la enfermería por hipotermia, pero la enfermera Pomfrey dijo que hoy le daría de alta.

-que buena noticia, ¿saben? ayer ocurrieron incidentes sospechosos.-comentó el muchacho de piel morena.

-¡cof, cof! ¿cómo cuales?.-preguntó Ron casi atorándose.

-pues, como que Harry cayera al lago negro, el cual se congeló en solo unos pocos minutos, que después Draco Malfoy apareciera tirado en la entrada de nuestra casa, nos enteramos por la señora gorda que buscaba a Harry y que McLaggen le dio una terrible paliza… Sus amigos de Slytherin vinieron a buscarlo y temblaba en fiebre ¿no les parece extraño?

-bueno, Malfoy y Harry se han estado llevando bien últimamente, quizá solo estaba preocupado y enfermo cuando fue a buscarlo.-dijo Neville al ver que nadie de sus más cercanos se atrevía a hablar.

-¿como está él?.

-él está bien, pero no creo que sus amigos se queden de brazos cruzados.-dijo Hermione lanzando una fugaz mirada a la mesa de las serpientes.

-lo sé, ya fuimos advertidos…

-ese estúpido de McLaggen le ha buscado pelea a los de Slytherin desde que llegó.-dijo Finnigan metiéndose a la conversación.

-¿no lo saben? El mejor amigo de McLaggen, Michael, fue herido de gravedad cuando Malfoy dejó entrar a los mortífagos en la escuela… lo llevaron a San Mungo… no alcanzó a sobrevivir.-dijo un joven a su lado.

-oh cielos…-susurró Hermione alarmada, los demás se quedaron callados sin saber que decir.

-De todas formas, sabemos que Malfoy lo hizo obligado con temor de perder a sus padres, aveces hay cosas de las que uno no se puede escapar tan fácil-dijo Neville, todos los que escuchaban la conversación asintieron.

-espero que algún día pueda entenderlo Nev… que las situaciones y las personas cambian y que…-Hermione de pronto se quedó callada observando un pétalo que había caído sobre la mesa, lo tomó con cuidado apreciando su belleza, nunca había visto uno como aquél, Longbottom también hizo lo mismo tratando de recordar sus libros de herbología, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso, los pétalos seguían cayendo desde el cielo haciendo que todos miraran hacia arriba.

-¿será un especie de hechizo?-preguntaba un joven de la casa Ravenclaw maravillado.

-no lo sé, pero huele delicioso-decía su compañera percibiendo el agradable aroma silvestre.

-¡miren…!.-dijo un chico de Hufflepuf contemplando como ruiseñores, gorriones y palomas blancas revoloteaban por encima de la cúpula mágica.

A continuación, comenzaron a llegar Hadas luminiscentes, llenando la estancia de destellos dorados que opacaban a las velas flotantes, mientras las paredes rocosas del lugar se tejían con enredaderas de madre selvas y rosas blancas, sin duda, la naturaleza parecía estar festejando algo que desconocían, excepto cierto grupo de serpientes, cierto grupo de leones, una Ravenclaw, la profesora Trewlaney y la directora de Hogwarts.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron creando una corriente de pétalos que danzaban en el aire mágicamente, todos se giraron a ver a los recién llegados.

Harry y Draco se sobresaltaron al ver como todos le dirigían la mirada, el corazón les latía bajo el pecho como si hubieran corrido una maratón, estaban asustados, pero recordar la oscuridad les dio valor para caminar por el pasillo tomados de la mano… las hadas comenzaron a revolotear en torno a ellos y un par de ruiseñores bajaron posándose en sus hombros con tranquilidad.

-tienes un ruiseñor parado en tu hombro.-cuchicheó divertido el león, contemplando como el avecilla se refregaba de gusto contra la capa de Draco.

-tu también y el salón está lleno de pétalos y hadas luminiscentes, parece nuestra boda.-susurró Draco nervioso viendo las caras pasmadas de todos sobre él. Harry se rió del comentario y le tomó la mano con más fuerza.

-eres increíble, aún en esta situación tienes algo ingeniosamente gracioso que decir.

-no pude evitar pensar en ello, mira el condenado salón, hasta las paredes están tapizadas en flores.-ahora Draco soltó una risita divertida contagiando a su novio.

De pronto una voz se escuchó en sus mentes.

-"Bienvenidos, estábamos esperándoles con ansias… el ritual se ha completado y ahora sus núcleos se han sellado, nuevas puertas a magia no explorada se abrirá para ustedes hijos de la sagrada magia, nuevas experiencias les esperan también… no temáis, nosotros los hijos del bosque les protegeremos cuando haga falta, todo estará bien"

Ambos chicos se contemplaron con complicidad, apreciando las palabras del hada, luego sus miradas recorrieron a los alumnos que tenían la boca abierta de la impresión al ver sus auras doradas brillando en torno a sus cuerpos, y es que ya no parecían magos ordinarios en absoluto, parecían como de otro mundo.

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo 14: Explicaciones y clases de

_**Hola a todos, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sé que quieren ver las aventuras de Harry y compañía, pero se me ha hecho difícil esta semana, mucho trabajo y responsabilidades nuevas… estoy atareada. En fin, este es un capítulo casi por completo informativo, pero tuve que separarlo en dos, porque el editor de texto de la página me da problemas para mostrar bien el texto, si éste supera las siete mil palabras. Sé que también encuentran que la historia va muy lenta, pero yo quiero que se la imaginen como un diario vivir de los personajes, como si fuéramos parte de su vida o estuvieran viendo una serie y sí, habrá partes en las que tendré que resumir, eso está más que claro, lo único que espero es que por ahora no se les haga muy pesado, si es así lo siento mucho y les pido mil disculpas, son libres de seguir leyendo de todas formas o de no hacerlo, no obstante se vienen cosas muy asombrosas que les ocurrirán a esta pareja y a todo el conjunto en general, si gustan de seguir leyendo, son bienvenidos, desde ya muchísimas gracias a todos quienes me han apoyado, sin más los dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfruten.**_

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 14: "Explicaciones y clases de baile, parte I"

Los murmullos comenzaron a propagarse por todas las mesas, incluida la de los profesores.

-pero… esto qué es… ¡esos muchachos están desbordados de magia atávica!... ¿sabe algo sobre esto Minerva?.-exclamó el profesor Flitwick contemplando a sus alumnos brillando armoniosamente con Hadas luminiscentes a su alrededor.

-sí profesor, más tarde le daré detalles junto a Firenze, grandes sucesos están por ocurrir, pero puedo asegurarle que son buenas nuevas.-le calmó McGanogal.

-eso espero, el mundo mágico no necesita más dolor, ni guerras.

-estoy completamente de acuerdo.-contestó ella sonriente.

-no sabe lo feliz que estoy Directora, ver a estos chicos superar lo que nadie había podido en mucho tiempo.- murmuró Trewlaney emocionada, la directora sonrió maravillada también.

-admito que no te creía cuando me dijiste sobre la profecía la primera vez hace meses, pero después de ver lo ocurrido anoche con estos muchachos, puedo asegurar que tienes mucha razón, no podemos confiar en el ministerio, esto es demasiado importante como para ponerlo en manos de quienes han olvidado las raíces de la magia.

-vamos a tener que solicitar la protección mágica de amuletos y criaturas cuando vayan a conocer sus profecías.

-por ahora sólo he hablado con el líder de los centauros y han accedido a prestarnos toda la ayuda posible.

Entre las mesas de los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuf y Slytherin se escuchaban cosas como:

"están brillando"

"entonces es cierto que están saliendo"

"¿porqué se les acercan las Hadas y los pájaros?"

"hay mucha magia antigua en torno a ellos"

"se ven tan lindos"

"¿donde está la cicatriz de Potter?"

"miren, Harry no tiene la cicatriz"

"que descaro"

"no sabía que Potter y Malfoy fueran gays"

"qué sinvergüenzas"

"esto probablemente salga en el profeta"

"se ven tan enamorados"

"te lo dije, siempre supe que se amaban"

Pansy, Blaise y Theo los contemplaban con admiración… estaba más que claro que estaban a otro nivel, muy lejos de la magia común de cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts.

Hermione, Ron y Neville sentían lo mismo que el grupo de las serpientes, pero además tenían tanta curiosidad por saber lo que habían soñado mientras estaban inconscientes, que si Harry invitaba a Malfoy a sentarse a su mesa no les importaría, ellos sólo querían saber.

Luna en tanto, igual de contenta no dudaba de ir a sentarse con ellos en donde fuera que decidieran quedarse.

-¿tenemos que separarnos?-quiso saber Draco haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-si quieres puedes venir conmigo, te protegeré y te defenderé de cualquier mal comentario, además Ginny…

-sí, lo noté, tu ex novia no está.-soltó con desdén.

-¿sigues celoso? terminé con ella, soy todo tuyo.-susurró muy cerca de su oído causándole un estupor.

-no, no estoy celoso.-aclaró nervioso, Harry le sonrió de lado sacándole un sonrojo incómodo.

-¿entonces que hacemos?

-creo que, tengo que darles una explicación más o menos decente a ellos, sobre nuestra situación en general.-señaló con la mirada a sus amigos sentados en Slytherin.

-sí, yo también a los míos y además les debo una disculpa por lo del lago negro.

-coincido con mi padrino en que fue una locura, no vuelvas a intentar algo así ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Draco regañándolo.

Harry detuvo su andar quedándose frente a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-de acuerdo.-asintió arrepentido.

-… …. ….tuve mucho miedo de perderte.-musitó Draco perdido en su mirada esmeralda.

-también yo, de no volver a verte.-se sinceró el muchacho de cabello indomable.

-¿sabes lo que quiero hacer justo ahora?-preguntó anhelante el rubio sin dejar de ver esos labios rosa pálido que lucían tan apetecibles.

-presiento que quieres besarme.

-¿te molesta que lo hagamos frente a todos?

-me vale un pepino.

-igual a mí.

Ambos hicieron oídos sordos a los murmullos que se propagaron cuando estaban a centímetros de rosar sus labios, nada más importaba, ni siquiera que los profesores o sus amigos los vieran darse tal muestra de afecto, estaban juntos, se amaban y querían que todos lo supieran.

Se besaron con dulzura en medio del gran comedor, delante de todos; algunos reaccionaron mirando con cariño a la nueva pareja, a otros se les cayó la comida al suelo y derramaron sus copas con jugo de calabaza de la impresión, unos pocos con repudio se marcharon, mientras varios sonreían divertidos por la inimaginable polémica de proporciones catastróficas que se iba a armar si eso salía de Hogwarts, literalmente iba a ser el conventilleo del siglo y era probable que no dejarían de hablar de ello por mucho tiempo.

Cuando el beso acabó se sonrieron traviesos y orgullosos, habían dado un paso seguro hacia adelante juntos y enfrentado a todo Hogwarts… no había sido tan terrible como pensaron y eso los alivió dejándolos ligeros, como si hubiesen llevado un enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

-nos vemos después de la primera clase para Hablar con McGanogall.

-está bien ¿quieres que pase por ti?-preguntó Harry.

-sí, ven a buscarme, estaré en clase de pociones.

-de acuerdo… disfruta tu desayuno…

-también tú.

Ambos se miraron como si no quisieran tener que separarse, después de unos tortuosos minutos, al final soltaron sus manos y sus cuerpos paulatinamente dejaron de brillar mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de su casa correspondiente.

Cuando Harry llegó con su grupo de amigos, se sentó en completo silencio observando sus rostros expectantes, tras unos segundos de tensión decidió que tenía que encararlos.

-Chicos yo… lo amo, no pienso seguir ocultando mis sentimientos por él.

-¿es que no encontraron una manera menos llamativa de hacer pública su relación? toda Inglaterra mágica se va a enterar, van a tirarse como aves de rapiña contra nosotros.-farfulló Ron haciendo un gesto cómico que hizo reír a Hermione.

-Ron, deja de asustar a Harry y sé sincero.-rió la chica viendo la cara confundida del recién llegado.

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo con resignación y suspiró esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿hacemos las paces?

-¿no estás enfadado conmigo por lo que pasó con Ginny?.-preguntó el muchacho esperanzado sintiendo una alegría enorme.

-¿te acuerdas cuando Lavander y yo salimos, pero después rompí con ella porque me di cuenta que no la amaba sino que a Hermione?

-sí.-dijo el moreno, la castaña sonrojada atinó a desviar la mirada a cualquier lugar del salón.

-esto es lo mismo, no se puede obligar a alguien a sentir lo que no hay…-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-espero que logre perdonarme, no fue mi intensión lastimarla, en serio Ron no quise…

-quédate tranquilo Harry, es mi hermana pequeña, pero ella debe comprenderlo, tal vez con el tiempo logre olvidarte, ella es fuerte, lo superará.

-Gracias por comprenderme Ron… ¿entonces aceptas mi relación con Draco?

-es que es tan raro… tiempo atrás no podían verse ni en pintura y ahora los dos están como un par de tórtolos.

-quizá fue porque… vi una parte de él que nunca nadie había visto y terminé olvidando que lo odiaba, él dijo que soy como una caja de pandora llena de sorpresas, pero él también lo es… y nos hemos quedado encerrados uno en la caja del otro.-confesó Harry volteando a ver la mesa de las serpientes, al mismo tiempo Draco se giró a mirarlo y el sonrojo fue mutuo.

-eso es lo más romántico que he escuchado.-suspiro la inteligente chica, Ron no entendió mucho, pero asintió de todas formas.

-bueno, el asunto es que te apoyo.

-ambos pueden contar conmigo.-declaró Hermione sonriendo con emoción mal contenida.

-y conmigo también-dijo Neville levantando el pulgar en aprobación.

-a mi no me molesta, incluso sería una buena oportunidad para eliminar el rencor entre las casas.-comentó Dean Thomas.

-concuerdo con ustedes chicos, esperen.-habló Parvati y en seguida llamó a su hermana Padma que era de Ravenclaw, quien corrió a sentarse a su lado, intercambiaron unas palabras y asintieron.

-sí, yo también los apoyo, de hecho cuando los rumores comenzaron al principio nos sorprendimos, pero luego comenzamos a atar cabos sueltos… ustedes se atraían desde el principio, casi desde que llegaron se buscaban aunque fuera solo para pelear, pero eso era los que los mantenía rosando y provocando… ustedes se gustaban y no tenían ni idea.

-esa teoría suena muy convincente.-dijo Hermione divertida al ver a su amigo tan avergonzado.

-si se hubieran dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos y dejado sus diferencias de lado, habrían ido juntos al baile de navidad en cuarto año… seguro habrías bailado toda la noche Harry.-explicó la morena sonriendo traviesa con su hermana, mientras recordaba aquella bochornosa fiesta en la que se aburrió como una ostra.

-tienes razón Padma… y Draco hubiera peleado con nosotros en vez de apoyar a sus padres… cuan diferente hubieran sido las cosas… si no me hubiera enfocado en vencer a Voldemort todo el tiempo.-se lamentó Harry con melancolía.

-lo que hiciste estuvo bien, nos salvaste Harry, si antes no tuviste el tiempo suficiente para descubrir tus sentimientos por Malfoy, fue por una buena causa… pero ahora este es tu momento y estoy de acuerdo, sé feliz.-apoyó Finnigan.

-yo también creo que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, ustedes son el uno para el otro.-dijo Luna sentándose al lado de Ron y Hermione.

-sí, es cierto, son adorables.-dijeron un par de chicas de Hufflepuf, sentándose junto a otras chicas de Gryffindor, las cuatro parecían ser parte del club secreto de Fans que habían creado en su honor.

-chicos… yo…

-es tu decisión, lo que hagas no debería importarnos.-aclaró Neville con amabilidad.

-gracias… a todos, por su apoyo.-musitó sonrojado el joven.

-de nada compañero.-dijeron haciendo sentir al joven realmente aceptado entre ellos… aunque sabía que no todos los de su casa estaban de acuerdo… el rostro de McLaggen vino a su mente, pero entonces recordó las palabras de su padrino Sirius… "no puedes agradarle a todo el mundo"

-Harry ¿puedes sacarnos de dudas? ¿qué es lo que pasó con tu cicatriz? Y ¿como diablos te sanaste de la vista?-dijo un chico de Gryffindor causando que todas las miradas se concentraran en él… Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna se miraron nerviosos.

-lo que sucede es que… las hadas luminiscentes han sido muy amigables con Draco y conmigo, así que… decidieron regalarnos un poco de su energía cuando enfermamos anoche… y esa energía… como es magia antigua… nos… borró las cicatrices… en cuanto a mi vista, sanó la primera vez que me tope con una de ellas, como hace una semana.-explicó Harry omitiendo verdades a medias.

-¡Wow, que increíble poder mágico tienen!.-exclamó un muchacho maravillado.

-oigan, eso quiere decir que si borró las cicatrices, la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Malfoy también…-Dean no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando obtuvo la respuesta de Harry.

-fue removida por completo, Draco ya no es un mortífago, ni nunca lo será.-dijo el joven con mirada determinante, la sorpresa y el alivio se mostró en el rostro de los presentes, muchos se quedaron viendo la mesa de Slytherin como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

En tanto en la casa Slytherin…

-¿por qué diantres nos están mirando tanto?-masculló incómoda Pansy, soportando la tensión que se había generado desde que había llegado el rubio.

-no están mirándote a ti Pansy, seguramente Potter les dijo algo sobre Draco.-comentó Nott mirando a los Gryffindor con aburrimiento.

-espero que haya sido algo bueno.-le contestó la muchacha volviendo a contemplar nerviosa como Blaise y el Dragón se debatían en un duelo de miradas.

-¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-Blaise, no te atrevas a hacer un escándalo ahora.-lanzó Draco abrumado.

-no te preocupes Dragón, no lo haré, pero que te quede claro que puedes confiar en mi tanto como en Pansy o en Theo, me preocupé mucho cuando te encontré ahí tirado en la torre de Gryffindor temblando en fiebre y herido.

-lo siento, no me esperaba nada de lo que sucedió, estaba fuera de mis manos.

-aún así, si me hubieras dicho te habría protegido o ayudado ¿por qué pensaste que no lo haría?

-¿por qué crees tú? Un león y una serpiente juntos… se te hubiera caído la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-y casi se le cayó cuando se enteró.-parloteó Pansy sonriendo burlona.

-¿ustedes se lo dijeron?.-preguntó receloso el dragón, Pansy y Theo se miraron aturdidos.

-no tuvimos otra opción…-dijo Theo.

-¿estás enfadado con nosotros?

-… no mucho, pero estoy pensando seriamente en poner a prueba su lealtad.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-quiero que hagamos una alianza con su grupo.

Pansy, Theo y Blaise se miraron las caras con sorpresa, tantas coincidencias no podían ser otra cosa que una señal.

-¡por Salazar!… ¿es que acaso te leemos el pensamiento?-exclamó Blaise casi echándose a reír.

-esto debe ser el destino.-susurró Pansy aturdida.

-¿qué les pasa?.-interrogó el rubio sin entender la reacción tan positiva de sus amigos, él esperaba berrinches y gritos de frustración, pero ellos estaban sonriendo con sorpresa.

-supongo que Granger se te adelanto un paso, Draco.

-¿qué?

-sí, antes de llegar al comedor Granger nos lo propuso, dijo que ya no tenía sentido nuestra rivalidad y nos pareció lógico ahora que ustedes dos están… juntos.-explicó la muchacha resignada.

-¿en serio?.-Draco estaba aturdido y confundido.

-sí, como oyes… hemos decidido no tomar en cuenta nuestras diferencias y unir fuerzas.-manifestó Blaise mirando a los Gryffindor.

-esa chica… ¡que astuta!, pero si es justo lo que había planeado… no será que ella sabe…-Draco se quedó pensativo mirando la casa de los leones… luego se giró a ver a sus amigos que estaban algo preocupados por su raro comportamiento.

-¿pasa algo?

-sí, es solo que… se me hace raro que ella haya tenido la confianza suficiente, como para proponerles una alianza y ustedes la hayan aceptado tan fácilmente, suena como si hubieran charlado largo y tendido, como… si hubieran limado asperezas en el tiempo que nosotros estuvimos inconscientes.

-Draco, fue inevitable relacionarnos mientras buscábamos soluciones y respuestas.-calmó Blaise.

-bu… bueno, todos nos preocupamos mucho, llegamos a pensar que no saldrían de esta ¡y es que fue horrible verlos ahí tendidos sin moverse, ni respirar!.-alegó Pansy tratando de no exaltarse y comportarse como toda una Slytherin.

-esta bien, no estoy criticándolos por ello, de todas formas hablaremos con los Gryffindor de lo que ocurrió anoche… en algún lugar seguro… no aquí.-dijo mirando de reojo al resto de los Slytherin que ajenos, seguían desayunando muy alejados del grupo en el que ellos estaban…

-entendido, Dragón.-concordaron los cuatro.

A Pansy Parkinson, las palabras de Draco le habían recordado una vez más, que si bien Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado, el mal siempre buscaría tomar una nueva forma ¿sería la magia antigua capás de protegerlos del peligro? ahora que estaba del bando contrario, las cosas se veían diferentes, más difíciles que nunca ¿como iba a afrontar una situación tan compleja como esa? Siempre había huido de forma rastrera y cobarde, nunca había sido valiente como para defender la vida de alguien, pero cuando Draco estuvo a punto de morir, algo la remeció, la hizo replantearse acerca de que rumbo tomar en su vida… tal vez fue el destino el que la hizo abrir los ojos… su destino para con Draco y Harry Potter… quizá eso era lo correcto.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos galopantes y dirigió su vista a la entrada tal como todos lo habían hecho.

Bane, Firenze y otros centauros pasaron desfilando en medio de las mesas, causando un gran clamor de asombro entre los estudiantes.

Llevaban tiaras de plata en sus frentes y estaban vestidos con sus mejores investiduras, las mujeres centauros llevaban panderos, flautas, coronas de flores y algunas iban de la mano de sus potrillos pequeños, detrás de todos ellos, venía Hagrid emocionado de que al fin Bane diera su brazo a torcer y pisara los interiores de Hogwarts.

Bane el líder, pasó serio entre la multitud buscando con su penetrante mirada a Harry y a Draco, cuando finalmente pudo encontrarlos, bajó la cabeza haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo, ellos correspondieron de la misma forma, se dio cuenta del anillo en sus manos y sus cuerpos envueltos en una leve capa áurica, cuan lejos estaba la imagen de mocosos ingenuos e insolentes que había imaginado… en sus ojos solo podía notar admiración y calma… resignado reconocía que Firenze tenía razón.

La profesora McGanogall se levantó de su sitio y saludó con una reverencia a los recién llegados para luego dirigirse a sus estudiantes.

-Atención alumnos de Hogwarts, esta mañana tenemos una visita especial de la comunidad de los Centauros al castillo, este año que comenzará será el comienzo para forjar nuevos lazos perdurables de amistad y apoyo no solamente entre las casas, sino a nivel de comunidades, etnias, culturas, razas y criaturas mágicas, es por ello que junto al Señor Bane y al señor Firenze hemos programado un evento especial que se realizará mañana por la noche con el fin de celebrar Yule, será el evento llamado: "La danza de los centauros", están todos invitados desde primer a octavo año.

-Directora ¿es un baile?-preguntó una de las muchachas del fan club, esperanzada.

-si, por lo que deberán venir con sus mejores atuendos y practicar muy bien sus pasos.-dijo McGanogal contemplando específicamente a Ron y a Harry que se miraron incómodos entre si, a lo lejos Draco sonreía malicioso… enseñarle a bailar sería la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo juntos.

El grupo de Fans dio un chillido de emoción al saber que verían a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy bailar como pareja, mientras que las hermanas Patil sonreían traviesas ante lo dicho por la directora… "pobre Hermione y pobre Malfoy", pensaron recordando sus experiencias pasadas… y en algún momento, también consideraron "pobre Ginny"

-La temática de este año estará a cargo de los centauros, las hadas luminiscentes y los elfos domésticos, quien quiera ayudar con las decoraciones siéntase libre de hacerlo, ahora dejaré al Señor Bane decir unas palabras.

El centauro subió los escalones hacia la zona de profesores y se volteó a mirar a los alumnos.

-Para nuestro clan, este será un año muy especial… está escrito en las estrellas las cuales nunca se equivocan… pasarán cosas inesperadas y confusas, pero a pesar de eso sonreiremos porque la buena fortuna está de nuestro lado, el espíritu del bosque ha hablado dándonos su protección y nos ha dicho que una época próspera vendrá, no solo para nosotros los centauros, sino para cada ser sobre la faz de este universo… así que jóvenes magos, ya que compartimos el dolor de perder seres amados con la guerra pasada ¿porqué no compartir nuestra buena nueva con ustedes también? Celebremos juntos la llegada de una nueva era dichosa y pacífica.-invitó el líder observando los rostros alegres de los alumnos, en especial de Harry y Draco que tomaron esas palabras con un significado mucho más profundo que el resto… ese mensaje iba dirigidos a ellos, sin duda.

Todo el Gran comedor se unió a un emotivo aplauso que acompañó al sonido de los tambores, panderetas y flautas en una música alegre con aires celtas, las jóvenes centauras bailaban al son de la melodía festiva, mientras las Hadas revoloteaban en el aire.

El desayuno había terminado y todos iban saliendo del gran comedor a sus respectivas clases, Draco y sus amigos se apresuraron a alcanzar a los leones antes de que se marcharan.

-¡León!.-llamó el joven rubio, Harry se volteó preocupado ante el llamado de su novio.

-Draco ¿está todo bien?

-sí, pero tenemos que hablar… todos, mis amigos me esperarán en la sala de los menesteres, diles a los tuyos que hagan lo mismo mientras vamos a ver a McGanogall después de clases.

Harry nervioso volteó a ver a sus amigos y luego miró al grupo Slytherin sin poder creer lo que había escuchado de la boca de su chico.

-¿estás seguro de que no van a matarse mientras no estamos?.-preguntó desconfiado, Draco dio un bufido de irritación y miró a ambos grupos por igual, tanto a los leones como a sus serpientes.

-por supuesto que van a llevarse bien, porque hicieron una alianza… ¿no te lo dijeron?

-¡ups!-masculló Ron como si hubiera quebrado un plato.

-mira Harry, nosotros…

-Nev, será mejor que sea yo quien le diga ¿esta bien?

-adelante.-asintió caballerosamente el muchacho y optó por dejar que una nerviosa Hermione manejara la situación.

-lo siento Harry, iba a decírtelo, pero con todo lo que sucedió durante el desayuno… se me olvidó.-admitió la muchacha haciendo una mueca de disculpa, Harry la miró confuso, la situación se le hacía tan surrealista que le costaba creer que fuera verdad.

-no están jugando ¿cierto? ¿ustedes realmente…?

-sí Harry, pactamos la paz con las serpientes, al fin.-farfulló Ron, al que no le quedó de otra más que aceptar su destino.

-no me lo creo.-dijo el muchacho todavía dudando, era como haberse sacado la lotería.

-Leoncito… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije anoche cuando los vimos dormir a todos revueltos?-dijo el muchacho rubio entretenido con la reacción de su chico.

-sí, pero nunca me imaginé que pudiera existir siquiera una posibilidad.

-yo tampoco me lo esperaba a decir verdad, pero no me vas a negar que nos conviene… porque sí que nos conviene.

-esto… esto es… ¡genial!-atinó a sonreír Harry alucinando con lo que acababa de pasar.

-y así el príncipe de los leones se casó con el príncipe de las serpientes, convirtiéndose en poderosos reyes de una sola nación, tuvieron muchos hijos y vivieron felices para siempre… fin.-dijo Pansy tentada de la risa al ver las expresiones de ambos chicos.

Hermione y luna disfrutaron tanto como las chicas del Fan club que chillaban emocionadas con el improvisado final feliz de la Slytherin, mientras que Ron muy incómodo prefirió darse a la fuga.

-¿por qué no te unes a nuestro club? ¡Te daremos membresía gratuita!-pidieron las chicas eufóricas.

-me uniré solo si puedo tomar el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias, lo toman o lo dejan.

-Pansy, deja de estafar a esas pobres Hufflepuf y vámonos a clases.-pidió Draco sonriendo con elegancia.

-pero admite que te gustó ese final feliz, estas todo sonrojado Dragón.

-Pansy, basta.-ordenó Draco intentando mantener la compostura.

-yo creo que ese fue el mejor final posible, te veo luego cariño.-se despidió Harry, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios que lo dejó aturdido.

El romántico momento fue visto por medio pasillo y capturado en una fotografía en movimiento para la posteridad.

Harry y sus amigos ahora se sentían más observados e incómodos que antes, los murmullos no cesaron ni un solo instante a pesar de las advertencias del profesor. Draco y sus serpientes por otro lado estaban pasando por algo similar, pero a diferencia de los Gryffindor, el aura de sus compañeros era peligrosamente amenazante.

Y esto solo era el comienzo… cuando las clases terminaron un grupo de Slytherin abordaron al rubio y a sus camaradas en la salida.

-¿qué crees que estas haciendo Malfoy? ¡Nos avergonzaste frente a toda la escuela con tus bobadas de Hufflepuf! Ahora seremos el hazme reír de los leones.-vociferó uno de los Slytherin indignado, Draco rodó los ojos.

-escucha, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es MI PROBLEMA… no te metas en lo que no te importa.-dijo mirándolo con altanería.

-si vamos a ser humillados por tus acciones, si que nos importa Malfoy, no deberías estar en nuestra casa… deberías ser exiliado.

-¿eso puede hacerse?-preguntó Pansy curiosa.

-hay una regla entre los Slytherin que dice que debes ser consecuente con tu casa, si no eres digno serás discriminado y excluido de todas las actividades: como el quidditch, torneos especiales, clubs, protección de los prefectos y estatus social, pero el exilio va más allá… literalmente no tendría donde dormir.-explicó Nott.

-¡¿qué?! ¿En serio? ¡que regla más estúpida! ¡nunca lo leí en el reglamento!-se espantó la muchacha ante las palabras de Nott.

-porque esta es una regla no oficial, fue creada por estudiantes de años anteriores para que evitaran enamorarse de alumnos de otras casas, no tiene validez.-se burló el Dragón.

-¿te atreves a burlarte aún en la situación en la que estás?-bramó enfurecido el alto chico.

-¿la situación en la que estoy? ¡por morgana! Ustedes están más asustados que yo.-continuó mofándose el albino, contagiando de confianza a sus amigos y a otros que estaban a su favor.

-¡escuchame Malfoy! ¡o dejas a Potter y te comportas como el Slytherin que eres o prepárate para ser acosado no solamente por el estúpido de McLaggen, sino también por nosotros!-amenazó uno de los chicos apuntándolo con su varita.

-bajen las varitas.-ordenó Blaise sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

-¿cual es tu respuesta Malfoy?-preguntó el enfurecido muchacho.

-jódanse… hagan lo que quieran, me vale un bledo.

-¡entonces atente a las consecuencias!-le gritó apuntándole con la varita.

-¡no te atrevas a lastimar a Draco!.-gruñó Pansy sacando su varita, Blaise y Theo hicieron lo mismo apuntando a los otros estudiantes que también les apuntaban con la suya.

-nunca fuiste fuerte, siempre necesitaste de escoltas inútiles y de la protección de tu padre, que débil eres Malfoy.

-¡cállate! ¡no me metas con mis padres!-ordenó Draco sintiéndose mancillado por esas palabras viles.

-¿sabes? siempre tuve envidia de ti, eras el favorito de todos, pero incluso tú mismo sabías que solo era por el estatus de tu familia, por tu fortuna, nunca le importaste a nadie…

-no lo escuches Draco, sabes bien que eso no es verdad.-dijo Blaise atento a cualquier ataque…

-¿que hay de ustedes? No sean hipócritas, digan la verdad.-soltó mirando a los otros estudiantes del salón que se habían reunido en el pasillo para defender a Draco, pero ahora se miraban con vergüenza, poco a poco se fueron marchando, dejando solo a las leales serpientes.

-¿lo ves?, son todos unos traidores y ellos no son la excepción.-soltó con veneno el muchacho, refiriéndose a Pansy, Blaise y Theo.

-¡nosotros seguiremos contigo Dragón, no te abandonaremos!.-dijo Nott con furia contenida.

-¡Draco es nuestro amigo! ¡no estamos con él por ningún interés!-apoyó Blaise haciendo que sus palabras tocaran el corazón receptivo del rubio, que se sintió realmente agradecido por tener su amistad.

-¡escoria petulante! ¡él se merece toda nuestra amistad y nuestro respeto! ¡así que bajen de una vez sus condenadas varitas!-bramó Pansy.

-bola de inútiles, están en jaque mate, si hacen un solo movimiento, destrozaré a su rey.-amenazó el muchacho con son de burla.

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15

_**He aquí la siguiente parte, tiene escenas en la que se vislumbran algunas posibles parejas y también tiene lemon para compensar, el próximo capítulo ya está algo avanzado, trataré de seguir escribiendo y subirlo lo antes posible, se vienen capítulos referente a la profecía y más problemas con Ginny, bueno eso es todo, abrazos y besos mil, ¡gracias por seguir esta historia! Que disfruten el capítulo.**_

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 15: "Explicaciones y clases de baile, parte II"

En el capítulo anterior…

-¡escoria petulante! ¡él se merece toda nuestra amistad y nuestro respeto! ¡así que bajen de una vez sus condenadas varitas!-bramó Pansy.

-bola de inútiles, están en jaque mate, si hacen un solo movimiento, destrozaré a su rey.-amenazó el muchacho con son de burla.

De pronto…

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!-se escuchó el furioso rugido de Harry en el pasillo y a continuación los pandilleros cayeron como estatuas.

-¡pero que…!.-exclamó Roy, mirando a sus aterrados secuaces tirados en el suelo sin entender lo que había pasado, pero al voltear a ver al Gryffindor realmente comprendió el porqué tenían esa expresión en sus rostros.

Pansy, Blaise y Theo por su parte se quedaron paralizados observando al joven que venció, ni siquiera podían hablar de la impresión. Draco al igual que ellos se quedó asombrado viendo como los ojos verdes de su novio eran consumidos por una luz cegadora.

-suelta tu varita… ahora, o no respondo.-ordenó el muchacho con voz fría, el Slytherin a pesar de lo intimidado que se sentía, no se movió un centímetro de Malfoy.

-vienes a rescatar a la damisela en apuros Potter ¡pero que conmovedor! ¡veamos hasta donde llega tu magia sin varita! ¡PUNZAR!-gritó el muchacho atacando a Draco.

-¡no!-exclamaron los amigos de Draco sin poder detenerlo a tiempo.

-ARESTO MOMENTUM.-Harry movió su mano y el tiempo extrañamente pareció no solo detenerse para Roy como se suponía debía ser, sino que también para los amigos de su novio.

Harry pudo incluso divisar como la estela mágica, que había salido de la varita atacante, avanzaba lentamente hacia Draco, sin dudarlo, Harry lo apartó del hechizo jalándolo y envolviéndolo en un protector abrazo.

-león… ¿tú estás haciendo todo esto? ¿por qué solo nosotros podemos movernos?-le preguntó incrédulo el joven de mirada plata, notando que todo su entorno se movía con lentitud.

-no hay tiempo Dragoncito, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad de detenerlo, antes de que vuelva a atacarnos cuando este efecto termine, pero no se me ocurre que… no sé si tenga tiempo de conjurar otro hechizo.

-¿y si movemos su cuerpo contra su propio maleficio? ¿nos da tiempo? El flujo de magia aún sigue ahí.

-¡hagamoslo!-decía Harry tomando uno de los brazos del muchacho, Draco se apresuró a sostenerlo del otro brazo y entre ambos lo trasladaron de lugar, dejándolo frente a su propio ataque.

-¿sabes que? me muero por verlo quejarse de dolor mientras me rio en su cara.

-también yo.-le dijo Harry sonriendo socarrón, mientras corrían a un lugar seguro tomados de la mano.

El hechizo acabó y en cuestión de segundos el grupo de las serpientes contempló anonadado que el único que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo era Roy.

-¡Haag!

-¿pero como…?-empezó a decir Pansy confundida.

-Potter, Draco ¿están bien?-preguntó Blaise preocupado.

-si, estamos bien.-contestó Draco, dejándose envolver en los brazos protectores de Harry.

-¿fue un hechizo para detener el tiempo?-preguntó Theo intrigado.

-sí, fue un aresto momentum.-explicó Harry.

-bien, pero hay algo que no comprendo, se supone que tendríamos que haberlos visto mover su cuerpo en el momento que el tiempo se relentizó, pero lo único que vimos fueron rayos luminosos cruzando frente a nosotros y en un segundo ese idiota estaba en el suelo ¿acaso modificaste el hechizo?.-analizó Theo, todas las miradas se posaron en Harry que no sabía que decir al respecto.

-…

-¿estás insinuando que ambos estábamos desplazándonos en un espacio temporal diferente al de ustedes?-preguntó Draco serio.

-sí, porque eso es lo que nos pareció-dijo Theo fascinado.

-asombroso-musitó Blaise atónito.

-¿como pudieron hacer eso? Y sin varita además…-Pansy estaba igual de anonadada que el resto de sus compañeros.

-sinceramente ni siquiera lo noté, fue como estar en un aresto momentum común y corriente.-confesó el Dragón confundido.

-tal vez… al no tener varita, modifiqué el hechizo de manera inconsciente-contestó Harry mirando sus manos como si quisiera encontrar en ellas sus respuestas… después miró a Draco y la expresión en sus ojos bastó para tranquilizarlo, seguramente se trataba de las nuevas habilidades adquiridas debido a su condición actual.

-bueno, la situación de ellos es muy diferente de cualquier alumno de Hogwarts, si saben a lo que me refiero.-dijo Theo mirando divertido al par de chicos abrazados. Harry y Draco se miraron cómplices.

-más tarde hablaremos sobre esto, ahora quisiera saber qué vamos a hacer con ellos.-comentó divertido Draco observando las muecas dolorosas del sufriente chico de Slytherin.

-hay que denunciarlos.-ofreció Nott.

-primero, vamos a atar bien a este para que no se escape.-apoyó Pansy haciendo un hechizo de atadura para después quitarle la varita.

-ustedes dos ¡son unos fenómenos!.-les gritó el muchacho aterrado.

-sí y estamos muy orgullosos de serlo.-le dijo Draco jactancioso.

-te vas a arrepentir Malfoy.-amenazó colérico Roy y casi al instante, un muy cabreado Harry se agachó hasta él, agarrándolo con fuerza de las solapas de su camisa.

-escuchame bien, en lo que atrevas a atacar nuevamente a Draco, olvidaré por completo lo flexible y misericordioso que puedo llegar a ser… te juro que verás el infierno ¿te quedó claro?.-amenazó Harry peligrosamente, fulminándolo con sus ojos verdes refulgentes… Roy se limitó a tragar la saliva contenida intentando no temblar, pero fue imposible… le tenía mucho miedo a esa mirada de otro mundo.

-deberías haber quedado en Slytherin.-comentó Parkinson aturdida.

-lo mismo pensé yo.-agregó Draco ensimismado.

-Potter, Gracias.-dijo Blaise de manera tímida, pero sincera.

-no hay nada que agradecer, estamos todos dentro del mismo equipo ahora ¿no?

-tu lo has dicho.-contestó Nott dándole la razón al Gryffindor.

Tiempo después, cuando encontraron por el pasillo de las mazmorras al profesor Slughorn y le explicaron lo sucedido, éste les dijo que como jefe de casa, se haría cargo de los problemáticos Slytherin, con eso resuelto, el grupo se separó acordando reunirse en la sala de los menesteres.

Blaise, Theo y Pansy se encontraron con Luna y Granger en la entrada…

-¿qué hace ella aquí? No forma parte de la alianza.-cuestionó Pansy.

-es nuestra amiga, no vamos a excluirla… estuvo ahí con nosotros.-masculló indignada Hermione, las serpientes la ignoraron olímpicamente y se pusieron frente a la rubia.

-Lovegood, ciertamente eres brillante bajo esa máscara de ingenuidad que aparentas, así que si vas a formar parte de nuestra alianza te exigimos un voto de confidencialidad máximo.-dijo Theo, ella le sostuvo la mirada y asintió.

-juro que mis palabras jamás serán reveladas, ni aunque me obliguen a hacerlo.

-eres bienvenida-saludó Parkinson haciendo una leve reverencia y ofreciéndole la mano, luna sonriente la tomó.

Hermione por su parte resopló resignada… ¿por qué tenían que ser tan desconfiados?

-bueno… ¿entramos?-sugirió perdiendo la paciencia.

-espero que el lugar al menos sea de nuestro agrado-lanzó Parkinson con soberbia.

-por supuesto que lo será…-dijo la Gryffindor con una sonrisa sarcástica que denotaba de todo menos simpatía, a decir verdad estuvo a punto de lanzar "su majestad", pero sabiamente se arrepintió… las serpientes y los leones debían llevarse bien ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

En tanto Harry y Draco, se encontraban en la dirección con McGanogal, sentados frente a una chimenea, relatándole todo por lo que habían pasado, ella los escuchó con toda calma, ayudándolos a continuar cuando las emociones los sobrepasaban, les hablaron de aquella oscuridad que los mantuvo separados y en peligro, de aquella presencia maligna, de la barrera que se quebró con lo poco y nada que tenían de magia, del lugar en el que se aparecieron cuando literalmente estuvieron muertos… y sus rostros sonrieron cuando les hablaron del encuentro con los fallecidos de la guerra, a cambio McGanogall les informó acerca de todo lo que habían descubierto con sus alumnos, Firenze y Trewlaney… también les contó lo que había ocurrido durante la noche en la enfermería.

-Según lo que sabemos, nosotros dos hemos sido escogidos por la magia para descifrar una profecía que podría ser benéfica.

-no todos comparten esa opinión joven Malfoy, algunos piensan que si esa profecía aun no revelada se cumple, traerá el caos… pero dado que fuerzas malignas están tratando de impedir que ustedes lo lleven a cabo, me inclino a pensar que es todo lo contrario, ustedes son una luz de esperanza y eso a nuestro nuevo enemigo no le gusta nada… además…

Los dos jóvenes miraron expectante a la bruja esperando sus palabras.

-además, ustedes han superado la tercera parte de un ritual ancestral muy poderoso, llamado "El enlace vital del alma", el cual fue creado por legendarios magos arcanos para que solo los últimos de ellos escogidos por la magia, tuvieran acceso a profecías de vital importancia.

-no entiendo que trata de decirnos…-musitó Harry confuso, en cambio Draco pegó un salto como si la silla le quemara.

-¿escuché bien directora? ¿es lo que…? ¿en serio? ¡¿bromea?!-en el instante en que Harry lo vio levantarse de su silla con la cara desencajada de sorpresa, quiso en el fondo de su corazón ser un poco más listo para poder entender de qué diablos estaban hablando.

-¡por Slytherin!… no puedo creerlo… ¡oh bueno! ahora todo tiene sentido, lo que dijo el centauro, el hecho de que quisiera comunicarme con un árbol cuando era pequeño y lo de hace rato.-decía Draco paseándose por la habitación con una sonrisa incrédula en la cara y las manos inquietas acomodándose los platinados cabellos.

-¿podrían explicarme que está sucediendo?

-joven Malfoy deje de jactarse de su inteligencia y proceda a explicarle al Señor Potter lo que hemos descubierto.

-tal vez usted debería hablarle de los magos arcanos antes ¿no lo cree?

-ciertamente.-asintió McGanogall mirando de reojo al confundido chico de ojos verdes.

-¿magos arcanos?

-En el comienzo del todo, la magia fue repartida en cada rincón generando soplos de vida; criaturas y seres especiales fueron creados para recibir la magia que fluía a través de ellos armoniosamente… de allí provienen los veela, guardianes elementales, bestias sagradas y otras tantas legendarias formas de vida, entre ellos los magos arcanos… muy superiores en magia a nosotros los magos y brujas comunes, se dice que ellos fueron dotados de una gran capacidad para comprender todo su entorno, podían comunicarse con las demás criaturas y seres vivientes, sentir lo que ellos sentían, sanarlos e invocarlos, algunos historiadores aseguran que incluso podían abrir puertas a otros mundos con solo desearlo. Cuando el tiempo transcurrió y la magia comenzó a contaminarse, dicen que ellos también comenzaron a extinguirse, así como los arboles sagrados que habían creado, los cuales en su mayoría se volvieron ceniza.

-¿árboles sagrados?

-si, se cree que la creación de árboles sagrados, fue una forma para mantener el contacto con el espíritu guardián de la tierra, que ya casi no podía ser escuchado ante la debilitación de la magia.

-¿no estará hablando del árbol que floreció en el bosque prohibido?-preguntó Harry aturdido.

-hasta que al final captas-sonrió el rubio burlón.

-es que no lo entiendo ¿eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿acaso sugiere que descendemos de ellos?

-no Señor Potter, su poder no se transmitía vía sanguínea o por linaje, ellos eran elegidos por la magia desde antes de venir al mundo, más que hijo de sus padres, eran hijos directos de la magia suprema… es por esto que incluso los elegidos podían nacer entre una comunidad de magos comunes, Muggles, duendes o elfos…

-somos… ¿magos arcanos?

-touche.-dijo el rubio contento de que el atónito de su novio hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre sus existencias.

-en resumidas cuentas: antes de nacer ustedes fueron escogidos por la magia suprema como magos arcanos, seres cuyas habilidades y poderes superaría a los de cualquier mago.

-correcto.-dijeron los dos comprendiendo lo dicho.

-sus poderes podrían haberse dormido en su interior por diversas causas, como por ejemplo: traumas de niñez… en el caso de usted señor Potter, haber visto la muerte de sus padres.

-es posible…-dijo Harry de forma taciturna atando cabos sueltos, mientras Draco lo miraba pensativo, preguntándose si el obliviate de su madre había sido el causante de que en él se hayan suprimido tales poderes.

-también han logrado efectuar correctamente el ritual ancestral "enlace vital del alma", el cual enlazaba los núcleos de los magos arcanos para que se unieran eternamente como si fueran uno, completarlo era el principal requisito para que sus cuerpos no se dañaran con la poderosa magia renovada que se activó… Firenze me explicó que los estados febriles que estaban sufriendo la noche pasada, eran porque no podían resistir por si solos la magia que estaba despertando atrapada dentro de ustedes. El hecho de que hayan sido maldecidos para intentar cortar su enlace, lo hizo peor todavía, pudieron haber muerto… quien sabe cuantos magos arcanos antes que ustedes murieron de la misma forma sin completar la tercera parte del ritual.-se acongojó la directora bajando la mirada.

-casi no lo conseguimos… casi fuimos tragados por la oscuridad.-se limitó a decir Harry mirando profundamente a Draco, que lucía igual de conmocionado con la información.

-pero lo importante es que lo lograron, ese ritual los hace oficialmente magos arcanos, dándoles completa potestad para anular la clausula que protege la gran profecía.

-¿lo sabe el ministerio?

-el ministerio no tiene porque enterarse.-declaró Minerva muy seria.

-no… no deben… podrían tener infiltrados.-advirtió Draco.

-¿pero como vamos a ir sin que lo noten? incluso la prensa se enterará.

-eso déjenoslo a nosotros Señor Potter, ustedes simplemente dedíquense a pasar el año, igualmente tendrán que ir a ver a Olivander pasadas las festividades.

-pero…

-¡nada de peros muchachos tercos!… solo… solo sean felices.-les suplicó dejando caer su máscara de seriedad y los atrajo a ambos en un abrazo, Harry sintió que sus ojos escocían… era como tener a otra madre que lo apoyaba en los peores momentos, Draco sonrió resignado sintiendo los sentimientos buenos de la directora… ella no tramaba nada oculto, estaba siendo totalmente transparente sin ninguna maquinación o plan, suspiró aliviado, podían confiar en ella… completamente.

Ambos chicos asintieron y sonrieron al ver una sonrisa en la cara de la cansada bruja.

-Directora, lo único que esperamos de la profecía que será revelada, es que no tengamos que pelear nuevamente y perder más vidas… nosotros… solo queremos vivir en paz.

-todos queremos eso, pero no puedo evitar decirles… que deberán ser fuertes, no todos los caminos que conducen a la absoluta felicidad son rectos y fáciles… habrá muchos baches, obstáculos y rocas en un laberinto de caminos serpenteantes.

-sabemos que no será fácil… nunca lo ha sido.-dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros bajando triste la mirada.

-todo estará bien Harry, no te amedrentes por el futuro, no estamos solos.-le dijo el muchacho rubio abrazándolo y besando su frente.

-creo que ya deberíamos ir andando, los chicos nos esperan-habló el muchacho Gryffindor con un nudo en la garganta, tomando la mano de Draco.

-cuídense, no se metan en líos y recuerden el evento de mañana.

-Directora, sé que sonará atrevido, pero ¿puedo quedarme a practicar con Harry esta noche en el salón de los menesteres? No quiero que se la pase pisándome los pies mientras bailamos.

-¡Dragón!-le llamó la atención el moreno sonrojándose ante su desfachatez.

-eso más me suena a excusa para sus encuentros nocturnos señor Malfoy, pero sí… les doy autorización, de todas formas eviten encontrarse con Peeves y Filch.

-¿escuchaste león? Estamos autorizados por la Directora, no vas a poder escaparte de mis "clases de baile".-le dijo con el ego por las nubes, Harry tosió nervioso sonrojándose aún más mientras lo jalaba de la mano para huir de la mirada divertida de McGanogall.

-¿y quien te dijo que quería escapar? Dragón Presumido…-lanzó con astucia y una sonrisa coqueta de lado, que hizo a Draco querer robarle un beso allí mismo.

-Directora McGanogall quería hacerle otra petición, es respecto a las reglas de la casa de Slytherin… algunos alumnos están imponiendo reglas creadas por alumnos de años anteriores, amenazaron con darme exilio si no rompo con Harry ¿podría usted hacer algo al respecto?-pidió Draco intentando calmar la tensión de su chico que apretaba los puños.

-¡esto es inaudito! ¿tiene usted el nombre de esos alumnos? Los haré venir en este mismo momento y me aseguraré de que entiendan que según las normas oficiales de la escuela, nadie puede ser exiliado de sus casas.

-su nombre es Roy Savage, está en séptimo año… no es el único que toma en cuenta esa norma hay otros alumnos y prefectos también.

-gracias por su información señor Malfoy, tomaré cartas en el asunto.

-de nada, bueno ya nos retiramos, tenemos mucho que practicar ¿no?

-vas a tener que tenerme paciencia, estas advertido.

-¡ja!-se mofó el rubio.

-muchas gracias por todo Directora McGanogall, adiós.

-Hasta pronto muchachos-dijo ella sonriente viéndolos cerrar la puerta.

Los muchachos caminaron tomados de la mano sin saber que decirse… recibir tanta información durante los últimos días los tenía agotados y francamente les daba pereza volver a tocar el tema frente a sus amigos, pero tenían que hacerlo… ellos habían visto lo ocurrido y merecían saber la verdad.

Cuando llegaron al salón de los menesteres y abrieron la puerta, sus ojos parpadearon sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

Se escuchaba música celta en todo el salón, la cual provenía de un tocadiscos mágico, Longbottom estaba enseñándole pasos de danza celta a Theo, Hermione bailaba con Ron en pareja o eso intentaban, sentada en uno de los sillones Pansy se revolcaba de risa al ver como se equivocaban, mientras que junto a la chimenea Luna y Blaise decoraban un pino navideño con figuritas doradas, bolas de colores y guirnaldas… el ambiente parecía muy festivo y ameno.

-hola… parece que se divierten.-dijo Harry, por acto reflejo Nott quien ya estaba sonrojado, se apartó de Neville.

-Hola chicos, sí... estábamos ocupando nuestro tiempo para practicar un poco antes de mañana-dijo Neville muy divertido contemplando de reojo las mejillas sonrojadas del joven Slytherin.

-eso fue muy divertido Longbottom, debí haber traído mi cámara capturadora.-decía Pansy burlándose de su compañero, Ron y Neville se estaban divirtiendo de lo grande con el nerviosismo del muchacho, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza reprobando su actitud.

-Pansy, ya te quiero ver bailando a ti.-lanzó Theo con desdén.

-¿quieres desafiarme? A diferencia de ti yo si soy muy buena bailarina.

-chicos, dejen sus peleas bobas para después, solicitamos su atención.-todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones formando un circulo.

-como sabrán, la noche que Harry fue a buscarme al bosque prohibido, ocurrieron muchas cosas que provocaron un completo cambio de nuestras perspectivas, sin premeditarlo nos enlazamos mutuamente en un ritual espontáneo.

-lo sabemos.-dijo luna, todos asintieron.

-¿también saben acerca de la profecía con clausula de protección?-preguntó anonadado Harry.

-sí, anoche la directora nos lo dijo.-contestó Nott.

-¿también les dijo que somos magos arcanos?-se atrevió a preguntar Draco, todos menos Harry lo miraron con caras pasmadas.

-¡¿como dices?!-dijeron al unisono, con los ojos como platos.

Harry y Draco se miraron agotados… al menos ya sabían por donde comenzar a explicar…

Los jóvenes explicaron con lujo de detalles lo que habían hablado con McGanogall, las caras de sus amigos eran un verdadero poema, pasando por expresiones que iban del asombro a la tristeza, la preocupación y la emoción, especialmente de Ron cuando le dijeron que habían hablado con su hermano Fred.

Los llenaron de preguntas, la mayoría fueron respondidas, algunas quedaron sin responder… había tantas cosas nuevas sobre si mismos que aún desconocían… tantos misterios por descubrir, que temían incluso seguir escudriñando.

Ya por la tarde y dándose cuenta que se habían saltado algunas clases por estar charlando tanto, ambos grupos se separaron despidiéndose con cortesía.

-Nos vemos mañana, vengan a desayunar a nuestra mesa, están cordialmente invitados.-dijo el príncipe albino, los leones y el águila se miraron con estupefacción.

-¿estás seguro de que no tendrás problemas con tu casa?-preguntó Ron incrédulo.

-después de lo que ocurrió hoy, me importa un rábano lo que piensen, son bienvenidos,

además McGanogall estará muy feliz.

-tienes razón, es hora de que empiece una revolución ¿no lo crees?-declaró Hermione con astucia, sonriendo de esa forma en la que sabes que se viene algo realmente bueno.

-me parece el momento correcto-dijo Draco contemplando los alucinantes ojos esmeralda de Harry que también sonreía.

-entonces hagamos esto: turnémonos por día; mañana ustedes vienen a nuestra mesa y pasado mañana nosotros vamos a la de ustedes.-ofreció Pansy.

-a los Ravenclaws no creo que les moleste de vez en cuando una visita-agregó Luna.

-eso ¿no quiere decir que esas chicas de Hufflepuf también querrán que nos sentemos en su mesa?-se asqueó Blaise, los demás se echaron a reír.

-me parece una idea excelente, hagamos eso a partir de ahora.-sugirió Harry muy contento.

-de acuerdo.-asintieron todos.

-Harry ¿vienes con nosotros?.-invitó Ron.

-no, quedé en practicar danza con Draco… ya sabes que no se me da bien y… se ofreció a ayudarme.-dijo sonrojado e incómodo.

-ho… ya veo, así que… practicar danza se llama ahora.-enfatizó con sarcasmo su amigo pelirrojo, haciéndole una escena.

Draco contuvo la risa al ver como su novio parecía una tetera hirviendo de vergüenza. Pansy, Theo y Blaise se carcajearon en silencio, Hermione se hizo la desentendida y tomó el brazo de su novio zamarreándolo un poco.

-¿Harry no tendrás problemas con lo del toque de queda o si los encuentran?-preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

-no te preocupes Mione, todo está bajo control.

-ya le pedimos autorización a McGanogall, quédate tranquila Granger cuidaré muy bien de tu amigo.

-eso espero…-dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-¿alguien puede explicarme porque si tenemos una alianza seguimos llamándonos por nuestros apellidos?-preguntó Neville.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-pues… tienes razón Nev, deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.-sugirió Harry apoyando a Neville.

Slytherin y Gryffindors se miraban alerta, mientras luna en medio pasaba su vista de un lado a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-creo que no tiene sentido que nos tratemos tan formalmente, no veo el inconveniente-dijo la castaña mirándolos con diversión.

-Mira Granger creo que es demasiado pronto para entrar en confianzas, además…

-es Hermione.-corrigió Harry.

-¿he?

-llámala por su nombre.-le regañó con falso enojo.

-no voy a llamarla... Hermio...ne- su cara hizo una mueca graciosa que hizo reír a Harry, no obstante, solo bastó una mirada de sus fríos ojos plateados para que éste se viera obligado a comportarse.

-pues entonces llámala Mione (maiony).

-¿Mione?-el rostro de Draco era un poema al asco.

-sí, es su diminutivo.-aclaró Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

-oye ¿qué te pasa con su nombre? ¿que no te has fijado en el tuyo? ¡Ya paren de burlarse ustedes tres!-bramó Ron refiriéndose a Pansy, Blaise y Theo.

-¿cual es tu problema con mi nombre, Draco?-preguntó la castaña con valentía de Gryfindor, después de cerrar los ojos, respirar profundamente y contar hasta diez.

-… suena muy…

-¿formal?-inquirió ella.

-rebuscado ¿de qué otra forma podría llamarte?-se sinceró él.

-aveces, los chicos me llaman Herms.-dijo algo cohibida, de alguna forma le había encontrado razón al rubio.

-¿Herms? Prefiero Mione.

-me parece bien.-dijo ella sonriente.

-bien…-terminó de decir él, bastante satisfecho con el acuerdo.

De pronto ante los ojos atónitos del grupo ambos se echaron a reír.

-te juro que dan miedo.-dijo Ron.

-si… es desconcertante.-susurró Harry atónito.

-mi nombre es Neville, pero me dicen Nev ¿y el tuyo?

-Theodore, me llaman Theo.-dijo cortante el joven evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-yo me llamo Pansy, mi diminutivo es Pans.

-me llamo Luna, aveces me llaman Luna lunática o lunática a secas.-dijo de manera pensativa.

-preferimos llamarte Luna.-dijo Pansy.

-si, ya que si te llamáramos lunática, contaría como violación al acuerdo de paz y no queremos eso ¿te parece?-acotó Theo.

-si, está bien.-dijo ella alegre.

-¿cual es tu nombre?-preguntó Blaise al pelirrojo.

-Ronald, pero me dicen Ron ¿y el tuyo?.

-yo soy Blaise.

-Blaise ¿como el tutor de merlín?-preguntó Luna.

-si… él también se llamaba Blaise ahora que recuerdo.-dijo contemplando curioso a la muchacha extraña.

-mi nombre es Harry.

-eso lo sabemos, salía en el periódico todo el tiempo.-dijeron en modo de broma los Slytherin.

-el mio es Draco, pero también pueden llamarme Drake o Dray o Dragón.-dijo presumiendo, Harry se volteó a mirarlo indignado y habló.

-entonces, a mi pueden llamarme León.-Draco abrió la boca a punto de hacer un berrinche, pero se contuvo y sonrió como la serpiente digna que era.

-escucha mi amor, el único que puede llamarte León, soy yo.

-desde luego cariño, pero también el único que puede llamarte Dragón soy yo.-rebatió el joven de cabellos oscuros sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿peleas matrimoniales?-preguntó Pansy divertida.

-ya decía yo que era raro ver tanta miel sin limón-dijo la castaña contemplando a ambos chicos que se miraban desafiantes.

Pasó un instante en que nadie se atrevió a hablar por la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente… hasta que… por fin uno cedió.

-¿por qué no dejamos que nos llamen como quieran?-preguntó Draco acariciándole la mejilla con cariño, era imposible estar enfadado con él por una bobearía… no podía resistirse a sus encantos.

-de acuerdo, pero leoncito y Dragoncito nos pertenecen.-dijo Harry besándole la punta de la nariz, Draco lo envolvió en sus brazos y sin poder aguantarse más, le robó un beso en los labios.

-¿como pueden ser tan condenadamente apasionados?-preguntó Pansy, suspirando ruborizada con Luna y Hermione.

-son el uno para el otro, sin duda.-dijo la castaña intentando apartar la mirada en vano.

-Mione creo que ya deberíamos marcharnos, se están poniendo muy melosos esos dos-se quejó Ron, mientras que Hermione sin responderle parecía algo hipnotizada con la escena ante sus ojos.

-oye Ron, nosotros también vamos andando, no quiero seguir aquí cuando pasen al siguiente nivel.-dijo incómodo Blaise provocando una mueca de disgusto en el pelirrojo.

-está bien, nos vemos.

-si, también yo me voy, hasta mañana.-dijo Nott.

-espera…-llamó Neville… el muchacho de Slytherin se volteó a mirarlo.

-hay algo que quiero preguntarte antes de que te marches ¿podemos hablar?-suplicó Nev algo nervioso, Pansy salió de su ensoñación mirándolos con disimulado interés.

-claro, pero que sea rápido, estamos a nada del toque de queda.-le contestó intrigado.

El par de muchachos se alejó hasta el final del pasillo para charlar, la morena pensativa sonrió maliciosa.

-Hermione, no te sorprendas si vemos más melosidad rondando por estos días ¿captas?-dijo señalando al otro par con la mirada.

-pensé que era la única que lo había notado…-susurró Hermione sorprendida.

Finalmente los que quedaban, se fueron a sus respectivas casas, dejando en el pasillo a la silenciosa pareja besándose.

-¿entramos a nuestro cuarto?-invitó el rubio ofreciéndole la mano… Harry lo miró haciéndose de rogar, al final soltó un suspiro derrotado y la tomó.

-vamos.

Una vez dentro, Draco lo llevó hasta el centro de la recámara...

-¿bailamos?

-no sé bailar.

-pues, te enseño.-ofreció elegantemente.

-¿estás seguro de esto? soy muy torpe…

-pero aprendes rápido, fuiste alucinante manejando magia sin varita cuando me salvaste del imbesil de Savage.-Draco sabía que ese comentario lo haría reaccionar.

-está bien, pero no te enojes si te lastimo los pies.-le dijo el moreno, intentando convencerlo en un último intento.

-deja de hacer tanto drama y pone atención.-ordenó.

Draco con una chispa de magia que salió de sus dedos, puso a tocar el gramófono, una melodía lenta, muy hermosa salió del mecanismo mágico, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su propia cintura, cogió su otra mano entrelazándola con la suya. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse lentamente mostrándole al moreno los pasos básicos, éste intentó imitarlo.

-se ve complicado.

-no lo es, solo debes seguir el ritmo de la música… un, dos, un dos tres…

-he… eso intento… ¡lo siento!-exclamó cuando se le enredaron los pies y pasó a pegarle en la pantorrilla, Draco hizo mueca de dolor que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa.

-primero, ¿podrías intentar relajarte? Estás tan tenso que no te entra ni la respiración.

El joven que venció inspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y luego soltó todo el aire volviendo a repetir la operación.

-¿te sientes mejor?

-un poco.

-amor, no lo tomes como si fuera una tortura… solo… diviértete.

-¿como se supone que lo haga si te doy de punta pies a cada momento?

-no te frustres, lo harás mejor cada vez.

-vale, voy a seguir intentando.

Después de varios minutos de fallar y retomar los pasos, al fin Harry logró seguir al paciente rubio… aunque a este le molestó que permaneciera con la vista concentrada en sus extremidades.

-¿sabías que bailar es una forma de cortejar a tu pareja? Ahora que ya te sabes los pasos, olvidate de que tienes pies y mírame a los ojos, hazme sentir parte de tu baile, sedúceme.-le susurró en un tono que pasó de regañador a sensual, arrancándole un rubor furioso.

Con mucha dificultad, Harry elevó la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos de plata que brillaban vidriosos por las emociones contenidas. Se quedaron mirando un momento con el corazón dando saltos, mientras sus pies se movían lentamente por toda la habitación…

Harry no supo como, pero ahora era él quien estaba llevando a Draco en aquella danza mágica, sus pies estaban perfectamente sincronizados, moviéndose sin ningún error. Draco sonrió fascinado, sí que aprendía rápido… no podía dejar de preguntarse en que otras cosas se volvería diestro.

La distancia que separaba sus cuerpos comenzó a volverse cada vez menor, anhelándose ansiosamente mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y sus cuerpos giraban juntos en el mismo eje.

El muchacho rubio a través de su magia empática, sintió el amor profundo de Harry desbordándose, la sensación fue tan exquisita que no pudo evitar un suspiro placentero.

El moreno felizmente sorprendido al escucharlo suspirar en sus brazos, se mordió los labios con deseo, admirando esos ojos grises que estaban perdidos en su propia mirada. Aquello fue más excitante de lo que pudieron aguantar, sus pasos se detuvieron en medio de la sala y finalmente cerraron la poca distancia que los separaba besándose con fuego, la música continuaba sonando mientras se devoraban los labios con desesperación, abrazándose, acariciándose por sobre la ropa.

Harry buscó su níveo cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo apasionado mientras disfrutaba del aroma fresco que despedía su piel y de los suspiros de su boca…

Draco metió las manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciando los músculos de su espalda fuerte con ansias, el otro joven hizo lo mismo palpando la piel lozana, al poco rato ambos se encontraban sacándose los sueter escolares por encima de sus cabezas y desabotonando sus camisas con urgencia, comiéndose a besos… afiebrados por la pasión del momento.

Desabrocharon sus pantalones mirándose a los ojos traviesos y lujuriosos, palpando mutuamente sus erecciones mientras avanzaban en retroceso hacia la zona de la chimenea…

-estamos a punto de chocar contra el sofá.-dijo Harry viendo de reojo por detrás del rubio, mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

-que mejor ¿no?-musitó Draco en un tono cachondo y agitado que hizo al moreno desearlo aún más.

El rubio se reclinó boca arriba contra la acolchada superficie del sofá en una pose demasiado sexy para ser ignorada… tenía color en las mejillas y sus ojos se veían anhelantes mientras se mordía los labios… ¿pero como no iba a tener esa expresión? Si Harry estaba casi desnudo e inclinado sobre él, dejándole ver su salvaje pecho varonil, sus hileras de músculos abdominales bien trabajados y más abajo ese agraciado pedazo de hombría completamente erecta, atrapada entre sus pantalones y sus apretados bóxer muggles.

-hagamoslo aquí-le dijo Draco tocando la vellosidad de su bajo vientre.

Harry volvió a besarlo, mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarle entre caricias, los pantalones y esa ajustada prenda de ropa interior, después se desplazó sobre él, cubriendo por completo su cuerpo de nieve con el suyo, jadeando ante el contacto de su piel caliente frotándose contra la suya… tan suave, sublime y exquisita.

Estando en la intimidad con Draco, había muchas cosas que no podía evitar, por ejemplo: resistirse la tentación de acariciar esos pezoncillos erectos unos segundos para arrancarle excitantes jadeos o enterrar sus dedos entre sus suaves cabellos platinados, mientras le mordisqueaba la boca. Tampoco podía dejar de contemplar esa etérea mirada llena de deseo y esa boca incitante, ¡por merlín!... como lo deseaba… y sabía que él también estaba ansioso, ya que podía notar como sus manos presurosas intentaban jalar hacia abajo sus pantalones y calzoncillos, ante la dificultosa tarea sin duda se apresuró a ayudarlo.

-acabo de recordar que me debes algo León…-dijo al separarse de su boca, el otro joven lo miró curioso.

-¿el qué?

-me debes un buen espectáculo… toma, aquí está mi camisa…-Draco cogió su camisa del suelo y se la entregó al moreno que no entendía nada… éste de pronto sonrió pícaro, dándole luces de comprender a que se refería.

-¿ahora?

-sí, quiero verlo ahora.-ordenó presumido el muchacho, acomodándose contra uno de los brazos laterales de aquél sofá.

-si mi erótico esposo así lo quiere… así será.-le contestó travieso, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír divertido por el halagador comentario.

Harry también se acomodó sentándose frente a él para poder darle un buen ángulo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, una de sus manos llevó la camisa hacia su rostro percibiendo de inmediato su esencia, mezcla de sudor, madre selvas y manzanas verdes, la otra se dirigió hacia su propio miembro despierto y comenzó a cerrar la palma a su alrededor iniciando un lento sube y baja.

Draco estaba atrapado en la escena, el corazón comenzó a saltar otra vez dentro de su pecho, y es que verlo así… respirando su aroma impregnado en esa bendita camisa y masturbándose mientras lo miraba profundamente con esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban en deseo… era demasiado para él, se mordió los labios y su propio miembro comenzó a reaccionar a los visuales estímulos…

-humm.-jadeó Harry, el sonido que su maravillosa voz soltó fue tan erótica que Draco se removió incómodo sobre el sofá, quería tocarse… quería que él lo tocara con esa mano que iba cada vez más rápido subiendo y bajando.

La respiración del joven moreno se volvía errática, sus movimientos en la palma de su mano eran cada vez más duros y Draco estaba perdido observándolo.

-de… detente-balbuceó el rubio con la cara encendida de rubor y agitación.

Harry dificultosamente abandonó su tarea y se inclinó hacia él con el lívido brotándole por los poros.

-¿qué ocurre?-musitó con la voz hecha un susurro frente a sus labios.

-házmelo ya.

-¿quieres que intentemos... una posición diferente esta vez?-susurró incitante en su oído.

-estoy a tu merced.-le contestó fogoso.

Harry se levantó despacio arrodillándose sobre el sofá.

-voltéate amor.-le pidió con voz excitada, el muchacho rubio le hizo caso con expectación, quedándose boca abajo, un instante después sintió como esas manos varoniles le jalaban de las caderas hacia arriba, dejando su trasero completamente expuesto, al verse en esa posición no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa.

De pronto, sintió el cálido aliento de Harry recorriendo la curva de su espalda hasta llegar tras de su oreja, donde susurró sensualmente un hechizo.

-lubricuos.

-¿León que estás hacien…? ¡Oh, por morgana!.-no alcanzó a terminar su frase, resolló de gusto contra la almohada sintiendo el cálido y hormigueante lubricante llenándole las entrañas y los dedos de su novio acariciando circularmente su resbaladiza entrada… cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar como uno de ellos resbalaba poco a poco hacia su interior y volvía a salir una y otra vez.

-me encantas Dragón… cada poro de ti-le dijo Harry al oído mientras lo preparaba, no recibió respuesta, solo un movimiento del trasero de su chico que buscaba más contacto…

-pero que goloso ¿quieres otro?-le preguntó Harry travieso ganándose un jadeo como respuesta, Draco sacó la cara de la almohada y buscó sus labios… cuando terminó el beso, finalmente le respondió.

-joder sí… se siente… tan bueno.-Harry se mordió el labio ante la escena erótica frente a sus ojos, lucía tan sumiso.

Sin hacerlo esperar más, ingresó un segundo dedo cuidadosamente, haciendo movimientos penetrativos, con la otra mano buscó sus testículos masajeándolos lentamente notando como sus jadeos comenzaban a transformarse en gemidos placenteros que se amortiguaban contra la almohada.

El moreno dejó de prepararlo cuando vio que ya alcanzaban al menos tres de sus dedos, se alejó un poco deleitándose bajo la visión de ese glorioso y hermoso trasero embadurnado que lo esperaba impaciente.

-rápido, métela.-suplicó anhelante.

Una de las manos de Harry sujetó su cadera con firmeza mientras la otra posicionaba su sexo en aquella acuosa entrada resbaladiza… comenzó a hacerlo lentamente disfrutando de la calidez que lo invitaba a penetrarlo más a fondo.

-haaag…-gimió el muchacho rubio sintiendo como ese miembro comenzaba a abrirse paso en su interior con sorprendente facilidad gracias al hechizo lubricante.

El moreno hizo uso de todo su auto control para sosegarse, miró a su novio que jadeaba pesado y estaba sosteniéndose de la almohada como si fuera ancla de salvación, sin dudarlo más se inclinó un poco sobre su espalda y le besó los hombros con deseo iniciando un leve movimiento de vaivén con sus caderas para continuar penetrándolo.

-¿duele?

-estoy bien… no te… detengas…-le contestó entre jadeos de placer.

-tu interior... está tan caliente.-susurró Harry en su oído, el Dragón se mordió los labios sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando la sensación de él llenándolo por completo.

El lento vaivén progresivamente fue tomando un ritmo más salvaje, provocando en ambos gemidos y sofocados jadeos que no hicieron más que aumentar el lívido.

Las manos del león se deslizaron por sobre su pecho, acariciando sus aureolas insistentemente y bajaron después por su abdomen hasta llegar a su desatendida erección que clamaba por un mísero toque, la envolvió en su mano mientras lo embestía duro.

-HaaaA!-resolló el albino derritiéndose de placer con cada estocada y caricia… sus ojos lagrimearon y sus rodillas se volvieron débiles sintiendo como su gozo parecía multiplicarse con las sensaciones que podía sentir de su chico a través de la empatía.

De pronto Harry salió de él causando un quejido de frustración…

-llámalo un fetiche, pero quiero ver tu rostro cuando te corras, así que…-El joven giró a su chico mirando su rostro afiebrado por las sensaciones y sin hacerlo esperar más avanzó gateando sensualmente entre sus piernas, elevándolas por encima de sus hombros, dejándolo en una posición más que perfecta.

-que coincidencia…-concordó el rubio excitado, relamiéndose los labios… Harry sonrió de gusto y con un impulso volvió a llenarlo de una sola embestida.

Draco volvió a resollar de placer bajo ese escultural cuerpo, sintiendo cada estocada más profunda y rápida que la anterior. Su novio también gemía intentando aguantar las oleadas de placer que lo estaban encaminando al orgasmo, de manera desesperada besó el cuello del rubio dejándole una marca rojiza en su nívea piel.

Los brazos del Dragón se guindaron al cuello del otro joven, mientras éste le recorría el cuerpo entero con sus manos y sus labios jadeantes se besaron apasionados, iniciando una danza con sus húmedas lenguas.

-¡Oh… por dios!…-gimoteó Draco después de un momento, alejándose de su boca y temblando.

-lo encontré ¿cierto?-habló Harry en medio de un gruñido placentero, su novio solo se limitó a asentir mientras se mordía los labios aguantando dificultosamente las ganas de correrse.

Las manos de Draco buscaron el respaldo lateral de aquél sofá para sostenerse con fuerza de las embestidas que él le daba.

El sonido del crepitar de los leños en la chimenea sencillamente ya casi ni se escuchaba en la estancia, a causa del sonido del sofá chirriando por los movimientos de ambos cuerpos sudorosos entregándose, que se combinaba con el de sus gemidos y gruñidos cada vez más cerca del inminente orgasmo.

El león tomó la erección del otro joven y comenzó a masturbarlo entre sus abdómenes, al principio el agarre fue suave y lento, pero al notar como comenzaba a mojarse con el semen que se escapaba aceleró el ritmo cerrando con más fuerza la palma, haciendo que las frotadas fueran más duras.

León… estoy cerca-musitó con voz profunda, cargada de éxtasis.

-aguanta… ya… casi… ah!…-intentaba decir Harry conteniendo la respiración en medio de gemidos para sopesar todo el desbordante placer que lo estaba nublando… los gemidos deliciosos en la boca de su Dragón no hacían más que dificultarle la tarea.

-no puedo… ¡voy… voy a correrme!.-soltó desesperado, aferrándose a su cuerpo, como queriendo fundirse con él hasta su último átomo.

Harry siguió dando fuertes estocadas, sin parar de estimular el punto sensible dentro de él, sintiendo como su pasaje caliente se apretaba cada vez más y palpitaba.

-HAAAAAA!-resolló el joven sintiendo una descarga de garrafal placer que lo hizo correrse cuando el pene de su chico se convulsionó dentro suyo con fuerza, liberando chorros de semen que lo llenaron de forma generosa.

Ambos recurrieron a sus labios sin dejar de gemir en la boca del otro, acariciándose y palpándose con la respiración agitada y doliente, pasados unos segundos rompieron el beso acuoso, dejando un rastro de saliva entre sus bocas que tomaban grandes tragos de aire.

Se miraron agitados con devoción y sonrieron agotados sin decir una sola palabra, la emoción del momento no les dejaba hacerlo.

Con cuidado, Harry salió de su cuerpo tembloroso, bajando de sus hombros sus esbeltas piernas, Draco lo invitó con sus brazos a arrullarse sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus desordenados cabellos.

-te amo ¿sabes?

-yo más…-Draco soltó una pequeña risa ahogada.

-no voy a discutir eso-contestó divertido.

-me parece una buena idea-susurró Harry adormeciéndose.

-dulces sueños.-musitó Draco besando su frente perlada.

-dulces sueños amor.-dijo él, haciendo lo mismo en su pecho.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos sobre aquél sofá que fue victima de su amor, la chimenea encendida les brindó calor toda la noche y la música del gramófono olvidado ya no sonaba… una mágica paz inundó el lugar donde aquellos seres luminosos como la luz de la luna dormían uno muy junto al otro.

Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 16

Antes de todo, tengo que disculparme por no haber subido el capítulo la semana pasada, estuve enferma del hígado y con el malestar no tenía ganas ni de caminar, menos pude avanzar la historia… ahora que he mejorado he vuelto a la carga y acá está el resultado, otra vez me excedí con la cantidad de palabras y he tenido que dividir en dos el capítulo, pero en fin, que lo disfruten, ¡abrazos mil!

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 16: "La danza de los Centauros, parte I"

En una de las oficinas del periódico más leído de Inglaterra mágico "El profeta".

-Buenos días Señorita Skeeter, es un honor tenerla de vuelta en el profeta.-dijo uno de los editores con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-espero que la razón por la que me pidió que viniera no me haga perder mi preciado tiempo.

-por favor, sé muy bien que está desempleada y apenas tiene para el desayuno.

-no se burle ¿quiere? Cual es el asunto tan importante que quiere tratar conmigo.

-seguro que en su paso por Londres ha escuchado ciertos… rumores que están circulando últimamente en torno a Hogwarts.

-¿qué tipo de rumores? ¿Sobre Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico?

-si, ese muchacho todos los años da que hablar y este año no ha sido la excepción.

-¿que hizo esta vez?-lanzó con sorna.

-son solo rumores, pero se dice que terminó con la hija menor de los Weasleys.

-¿terminó con Ginny Weasley?-preguntó incrédula sentándose interesada al lado del hombre calvo que cotilleaba.

-y los rumores se ponen todavía más jugosos…

-no me diga que se enamoró de otra ¿quien es la afortunada?

-oh esa es la parte más increíble de todo esto… no se trata de una chica sino de un chico jojojo y no de cualquier chico, no señor.

-¡¿qué?! ¿Harry Potter es Gay?….¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿quien es el chico?-preguntó desencajada, a esas alturas el viejo regordete estalló en carcajadas.

-Draco Malfoy…

-¿me está tomando el pelo? ¡Ellos son rivales! ¡enemigos jurados!

-eso está por verse… ¿sabe lo que significaría llegar a comprobar la veracidad de esos rumores?

-sería… la noticia del siglo.-decía la columnista con profunda ambición.

-usted lo ha dicho, así que ¿le gustaría ir personalmente a comprobarlo? Habrá un evento en Hogwarts esta noche para celebrar Yule, tal vez podría ir infiltrada.

-soy experta en eso, déjelo en mis manos.-le aseguró sonriente la perversa mujer.

Harry se removió sutilmente sobre el sofá, sintiendo un peso agradable sobre su cuerpo y un delicioso aroma a manzanas verdes, con pesadez abrió los ojos, agradeciendo a todos los grandes magos del universo el hecho de que lo primero que viera al despertarse fuera la suave cabellera platinada del chico que amaba.

Con ternura besó su coronilla sabiendo que tardaría en despertar como siempre, recorrió sus hombros desnudos con la gema de sus dedos y suspiró profundo… "lo que más deseo en esta vida es que cada mañana sea tan perfecta como esta" pensaba Harry sonriendo enamorado, no pedía más.

Rato después y al ver que Draco no hacía señal de despertar…

-Despierta hermoso Dragón… ya amaneció…-Draco se removió ante el susurro en su oreja, haciendo un mohín de disgusto que le pareció muy gracioso a su novio.

-amor… nos perderemos el desayuno, vamos a dejar plantados a los chicos.-intentó nuevamente Harry y al ver que no sucedía nada, se mordió el labio inferior debatiéndose entre si continuar despertándolo o no.

-Dragón dormilón… me estás contagiando la pereza…-bostezó casi dándose por vencido, hasta que contempló el fino lóbulo de su oreja y sin poder resistirse lo lamió arrancándole un excitante gemido.

-hmm…

-Draco… te amo.-susurró de nuevo con cariño y volvió a juguetear con su oreja.

El joven rubio ante los estímulos continuos de su novio, comenzó a despertar de su sueño profundo.

-idiota… de… deja de hacer eso…-balbuceó adormilado mientras se tallaba los ojos, tenía mucha calor, las mejillas le ardían y la respiración se le hacía algo pesada.

-hasta que por fin despiertas ¿dormiste bien?.-preguntó travieso Harry mientras le envolvía la cintura con sus varoniles brazos.

-sinceramente… eres la mejor almohada que he tenido nunca.-dijo el joven rubio rosando su mejilla contra su pecho masculino.

-oh si, soy una almohada muy cómoda, de la más alta calidad.-le siguió el juego al rubio que sonreía divertido.

-con el mejor relleno de pluma de ganso.

-y además te despierta con besos, es una maravilla.-continuó Harry mientras besaba su frente.

-si, lo es… el único problema es que suele provocar ciertas… reacciones matutinas.-el rubio lo miró con picardía y después señaló con su dedo hacia abajo donde la dureza de su erección se frotaba con la suya.

-ah, pero puede solucionarse de una forma muy fácil.-contestó Harry apretándole una nalga.

-¿de veras?.-Draco gimió con excitación a centímetros de devorar su boca.

-¿que tal si te lo explico en la ducha?-ofreció Harry totalmente excitado.

-me parece… una idea excelente.-terminó de decir el joven a duras penas, para después besar a su novio con fogosidad.

Ambos se incorporaron del sofá abrazados y avanzando a tientas hacia el cuarto de baño, una vez allí, entraron a la ducha y dejaron que el agua caliente recorriera sus cuerpos mientras se ocupaban de satisfacerlos mutuamente entre lamidas, caricias, besos y embestidas. Draco apenas fue consciente del pequeño ardor que apareció en sus zonas bajas, no le importaba nada más en el mundo que volver a sentirse lleno de él.

Draco y Harry salieron de la sala de menesteres correctamente vestidos y aseados, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el reciente esfuerzo y sus ojos aún lucían vidriosos de placer… oh sí… Harry y Draco anhelaban que todas sus mañanas fueran tan perfectas como aquella.

Caminaron por los pasillos tomados de la mano, suspirando y dedicándose miradas llenas de cariño, sin importarles para nada que algunos estudiantes le llamaran estupideces o se burlaran a sus espaldas.

-Mira León, las hadas están decorando los arcos también.-señaló Draco a unas hadas luminiscentes, que tejían redes de oro para colgar hermosos adornos de cristal brillante en las guirnaldas de pino verde.

-si, han hecho un trabajo admirable.-decía Harry apreciando los increíbles detalles de las esferas luminosas, que parecían como si hubiesen sido cinceladas por la mano de un excelente artista.

-ahora que recuerdo… No he visto a nuestra amiga merodeando en el castillo.-dijo el rubio sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-no la hemos visto desde que se congeló el lago, me pregunto si estará bien.

\- "está con la Damisela de cabellos de oro".-dijo una de las hadas

-¿quien es ella?-preguntó Draco intrigado.

\- "siempre lleva una sonrisa soñadora, un collar extraño y viste de azul".-dijo otra Hada canturreando.

-¿quién podrá ser?-se cuestionó Harry pensativo y después agregó.-bueno, gracias de todas formas.

-"De nada, hijos de la magia suprema"

-se nos hace tarde leoncito es hora de marcharnos, adiós señoritas.-se despidió Draco galante con una reverencia, Harry lo imitó con la misma gracia.

-"adiós"- las hadas rieron coquetas entre ellas mientras seguían decorando animosas los arcos y columnas.

-Apresurate Theo, León y Dragón ya deben estar en el Gran comedor esperándonos.-apresuró Pansy tomando sus libros de pociones.

-no, yo paso… no tengo hambre.-dijo Theo con semblante preocupado.

-te pone nervioso el hecho de que Nev vendrá a sentarse a nuestra mesa ¿verdad? ¿por eso quieres darte a la fuga?

-no sé de qué estas hablando.-soltó en un tono frío que hizo reír a la morena.

-jajaja no creas que puedes engañarme, te vi ayer hablando con él… ¿quieres que cuente las veces que te pasaste la lengua por los labios? ¿o las que te sonrojaste?

-Pansy… basta de meterte en lo que no te importa.

-pero si yo solo trato de ayudar.-contestó indignada.

-chicos, ya vámonos… Draco nos espera.-dijo serio Blaise, viendo que la mayoría de los compañeros de su casa los miraba con repudio.

Durante casi todo el camino permanecieron en silencio, tratando de ignorar las miradas de los alumnos de otras casas.

-Pansy ¿puedes adelantarte? Tengo que hablar algo con Theo.-pidió Blaise ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

-pero… yo también podría…-quiso convencer la morena, pero fue cortada por el joven de cabello castaño.

-está bien Blaise, ve Pansy, te alcanzamos luego.-ante las palabras de Theo la morena se sintió ofendida y con su sola mirada se lo hizo entender, se dio la media vuelta caminando a grandes zancadas con enojo.

-habla Blaise.

-¿es verdad lo que dijo Pansy?

-¿tu también vas a empezar?

-me preocupa tu actitud, eso es todo… sabes que puedes confiar en mi, anda dime ¿de qué hablaron Neville y tu antes de despedirnos?-pidió Blaise con seriedad.

-… él… me preguntó… si quería… si quería que fuera su pareja en el baile de esta noche.-se sinceró algo nervioso dejando atónito al moreno.

-¿y qué le dijiste?-Blaise esperó pacientemente las palabras cautelosas de su amigo.

-todavía no le doy una respuesta, dije que se la daría en el desayuno.

-¿ya lo has decidido?

-por supuesto que no voy a ir, ni siquiera sé bailar bien, somos dos chicos y además…

-ademas qué...

-somos de casas rivales.

-permiteme corregirte Theo, ahora somos aliados.

-pero aún así…

-esta bien entonces ve, enfrentalo y dile que no irás al baile, seguro que lo entenderá, se ve que es un chico decente.

-es que hay un problema Blaise.

-¿cuál?

-… que no quiero que vaya al baile con alguien más.-el italiano se detuvo en el camino con la boca abierta de asombro, observando el semblante celoso en su amigo.

-no voy a preguntar desde cuando, no me interesa, solo quiero saber ¿a quién temes decepcionar? ¿a los Slytherin? ¿a los sangre pura? ¿a tus padres? ¿a nosotros? ¿a ti mismo? Creeme Theo, cuando Draco revivió, yo y Pansy cambiamos la perspectiva de nuestros ideales, la magia oscura, los mortífagos y el estatus de sangre dejó de tener importancia para nosotros, así que piensa en esto: no nos decepcionarás si decides cambiar el rumbo amigo.

-¿estas diciendo que cruce el río?-preguntó el joven con una expresión que oscilaba entre la incredulidad y la esperanza.

-solo así podrás ver que hay del otro lado ¿no? ¿o quieres quedarte toda la vida con la duda?

Blaise se alejó de Theo para que pudiera pensar con claridad su decisión antes de llegar a desayunar con los Leones.

-… voy a necesitar un traje nuevo…-susurró a la nada el muchacho, para después lanzar un suspiro y al final sonrió.

En la casa común de Gryffindor…

-Ginny… ¿bajas con nosotros al salón comedor?-preguntó Hermione preocupada, al ver que su amiga no había comido bien en días.

-no, aguantar las burlas me quita el apetito.

-debes comer, al menos pídele a uno de los elfos domésticos que te prepare algo.

-hermana, mione tiene razón, debes alimentarte.-le decía Ron igual de preocupado.

-Ron, Hermione estaré bien, solo… no me siento preparada para enfrentarlos en este momento ¿pueden entender eso?

-si, lo entiendo y es doloroso, no creas que no sé como te sientes, aún así no debes descuidarte ni auto castigarte, porque sin importar lo que haya pasado con Harry, sigues siendo valiosa Ginny, trata tú de entender eso.-le dijo Hermione acariciándole la cabeza.

-lo intentaré…

-Ginny… ¿te molesta que nos sentemos con las serpientes y que ellos vengan a sentarse a nuestra mesa día por medio?-lanzó Ron como no queriendo la cosa.

-¡¿qué?! Bueno ahora tengo menos razones para aparecerme en el gran comedor.-dijo la muchacha enfadada, Hermione no sabía que hacer, de pronto recordó lo del baile.

-Ginny, ayer la directora informó que esta noche habrá un baile de navidad, el evento se llamará la danza de los centauros, todos pueden asistir ¿quieres ir con nosotros?

-¡no pienso ir a ningún baile! ¿te estas riendo de mi? ¿con quien crees que voy a bailar? Ellos estarán bailando juntos seguramente…-dijo la muchacha corriendo escaleras arriba mientras sollozaba.

-Ron, no tenías por qué decirle lo de las mesas…-regañó Hermione.

-¿de qué te quejas? Tú lo hiciste peor…-dijo Ron sin dejar de ver las escaleras por donde se había ido su hermana, Hermione se resignó apenada a aceptar que tampoco tendría que haberle dicho lo del baile.

-esos Gryffindor impuntuales…-rezongó Pansy tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

-ahí están, vienen hacia acá.-señaló Blaise observando de reojo a su nervioso compañero.

-Hola ¿podemos sentarnos?.-preguntó Neville con una sonrisa.

-sean bienvenidos.-dijo la morena haciendo un ademán para que pasaran a sentarse.

Los murmullos en el gran comedor no se hicieron esperar, ¿Gryffindors desayunando con Slytherins? ¿donde en la vida se había visto algo semejante antes?

-no me lo creo.-dijo incrédulo uno de los profesores y comenzaron a comentar entre si, Minerva más que orgullosa de sus alumnos sonreía radiante.

-¿y los chicos?.-preguntó Hermione.

-ese par de perezosos aun no llega.-dijo Blaise con cara aburrida.

-es que a lo mejor están muy ocupados haciendo…

-¡no sigas!.-exclamaron Ron, Blaise y Theo al mismo tiempo, cortando la frase de la morena que después comenzó a reírse.

-Hablando de nuestros príncipes de Hogwarts…-señaló Nev divertido a Harry y Draco.

Los jóvenes magos arcanos venían de la mano, bromeando y charlando animadamente, la risa de Harry se oyó refrescante lo que provocó que medio mundo se volteara a mirarlos, a saber de qué se estaría riendo, seguramente de algo que Draco le dijo… y eso si que era insólito.

-Hola, esperamos no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado.-dijo el rubio tomando asiento junto a Harry.

-no te preocupes Dragón, sabemos que tuvieron una mañana… muy ocupada.-se burló Pancy, haciendo que Harry se traspicara con su propia saliva.

-sí, no sabes cuanto… y todo por culpa de una traviesa almohada.-le contestó con el mismo sonsonete de burla, mientras Harry le miraba cómplice con una coqueta sonrisa ladina.

Ron producto de su ansiedad, comenzó a comer como un verdadero troglodita, los demás trataron incómodamente de ignorarlo mientras charlaban, pero hubo un momento en que una avergonzada Hermione tuvo que plantarle un codazo en las costillas.

-¡que…!-se quejó Ron sosteniendo un bizcocho en cada mano.

-¿podrías hacer el favor de controlar tu manera de comer? La comida no se irá corriendo…-le farfulló Hermione sonrojada.

-lo siento, pero es que hoy está más deliciosa que de costumbre.

-seguramente los elfos domésticos deben estar motivados por el evento de esta noche.-dijo Harry tratando de salvar la situación.

-sí, a todo esto ¿ya tienen con quien ir? Nosotros iremos juntos por supuesto.-agregó Draco ayudando a su novio.

-Ron y yo también vamos juntos.-dijo Hermione más tranquila.

-yo… tengo a alguien en mente, pero no sé si ya le invitaron.-se sinceró Blaise mirando la casa de los Ravenclaw con disimulo.

-pues pregúntale-ofreció Draco.

-claro Blaise, pregúntale.-dijo Theo medio burlándose de que no tuviera el suficiente valor para invitar a alguien al baile, siendo que él mismo le había dado consejos.

-sí, pero ella es bastante excéntrica, así que debo invitarla con ingenio y no se me ocurre.

-escribe la invitación en una hoja de papel y yo haré el resto.-pidió el rubio ante la curiosidad de sus camaradas y de su novio.

-¿que harás Dragón?

-una gruya como la que te envié en tercer año ¿recuerdas león?

-¿esa que pensé que era una carta de amor?-preguntó Harry divertido ganándose con ello una mirada desdeñosa y altanera.

-ohhh… ¿estás decepcionado porque pensaste que tenía palabras bonitas de mi parte?

-bueno, al menos tu caligrafía me pareció una verdadera obra de arte y debo admitir que hubiera sido lindo leer un "Potter, me gustas" o algo así.-confesó Harry halagándolo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras de la oreja.

Draco sonrió nervioso intentando ocultar el abrumador torrente de emoción que estaba sintiendo, se sentía como arrastrado por una ola inmensa y poderosa de la que no tenía escapatoria, pero de la que tampoco tenía ganas de huir… Harry era como el océano, pensó de repente.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó al verlo levemente agitado, él le contestó un ronroneante "sí" mientras se acomodaba junto a su brazo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Harry se sonrojó sintiendo las caricias de sus dedos en la palma de su mano.

"tú no tienes idea mi amor… de que en este momento me estoy derritiendo al sentir tus sentimientos como si fueran los míos, debo aprender a controlar… este extraño don antes de que sufra un paro cardíaco, lo antes posible"

-bu… bueno ¿alguien sabe a qué hora será el evento?-preguntó Pansy muriéndose de ternura al observarlos… Hermione y otras hufflepuf que se asomaban a verlos también suspiraban en secreto, no todos los días se veía a Draco Malfoy sonrojado y vulnerable.

-a las siete de la tarde en el Hall.-le contestó Ron.

-bueno, creo que alcanzaré a ajustar ciertos detalles…

-¿ya tienes tu vestido Pansy?-preguntó Hermione.

-usaré el del año pasado, no sabía que habría un baile este año así que no me dio tiempo para comprar uno nuevo.

-me siento de más en su charla de chicas y esos dos son más lentos que una tortuga-secreteó Blaise a Draco refiriéndose a Theo y a Nev, Draco sonrió burlón observando a la nueva pareja… la tensión sexual salía de sus poros intensamente.

-mira leoncito.-señaló disimuladamente Draco, haciendo que Harry arqueara una ceja divertido ante la situación.

Neville que estaba sentado junto a Theo suspiró algo nervioso y se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra…

-entonces… ¿cuál es tu respuesta?.-preguntó el joven, Theo tímidamente levantó la mirada y se quedaron mirando por segundos que parecieron horas, mientras el resto estaba muy atento a las acciones de ambos a pesar de su amena charla.

Theodore sabía que debía darle una respuesta decente, pero sin saber porqué se sintió incapaz de abrir la boca, estaba paralizado y no sabía la razón…

-yo…

-tranquilo, puedo esperar tu respuesta incluso hasta antes de que el evento comience, no quiero presionarte.-le dijo con su voz grave provocándole un cosquilleo en el fondo de las entrañas... tan placentero.

-descuida, de todas formas no tendrás que esperar tanto…- le dijo con una sonrisa leve asomándose en sus labios, Neville parpadeó curioso a la espera de sus siguientes palabras.

-esta bien… acepto.-dijo al fin y la sonrisa dichosa en el otro joven no se hizo esperar.

-no te preocupes por el baile, si quieres podemos pasear o simplemente charlar.

-si me guías los pasos, creo que podría bailar una o dos piezas contigo.-dijo Theo bajando la mirada con bochorno.

-confía en mi, nos divertiremos mucho, no te arrepentirás.-le aseguró entusiasmado el Gryffindor tomándolo de la mano, Theo sintió una correntiada que lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies con solo sentir ese tacto.

-vaya, vaya-soltó Draco con gracia notando el sonrojo de su amigo.

Hermione y Pansy no pudieron evitar sonreír aliviadas de que todo haya resultado bien entre esos dos.

Después de la conmovedora escena, Blaise volvió a lo suyo y escribió la invitación sobre el papel para después pasársela a Draco, que comenzó a hacer una figura de origami semejante a una gruya y mientras lo hacía, iba explicándole al moreno cada doblez para que aprendiera a hacerlo por si mismo.

-doblas aquí y listo, ahora enviala con un hechizo levitante.

-de acuerdo.-le hizo caso Blaise.

La gruya de papel voló por sobre las cabezas del gran comedor como si tuviera vida propia y se posó sobre la mesa de Luna, ella desdobló cuidadosamente la figura sintiendo la misma curiosidad que sus compañeros de casa.

"¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo?"

Atte, Blaise.

Una sonrisa divertida decoró el rostro de la chica rubia y su mirada buscó disimuladamente a la serpiente italiana. Comenzó a hacer una figura de papel parecido a un conejo y lo animó con un hechizo para que pareciera que estuviera saltando de mesa en mesa hasta llegar al moreno.

-allí viene la respuesta.-dijo Theo atónito.

-leela, apuesto 60 galeones a que te rechazó.-soltó Pansy, Blaise rodó los ojos y abrió el mensaje.

"claro, creo que será divertido estar todos juntos, gracias por la invitación"

Atte, Luna.

-bueno, me debes 60 galeones, ya no tengo que preocuparme por mi pareja de baile ¿y tu Pansy con quien vas a ir?-presumió jactancioso molestando a su amiga que atinó a quedarse callada por su propio bien.

Blaise tratando de recrear la figura de la gruya, volvió a enviar un mensaje…

"ven a desayunar con nosotros"

La muchacha buscó la mirada de Blaise entre la multitud y vio que le hacía un gesto para ir con ellos, así que se levantó de su asiento con destino a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Buenos días muchachos-saludó ella amablemente recibiendo de vuelta el cordial saludo.

-Buenos días Luna-contestó alegre Hermione.

-bienvenida, sírvete lo que gustes.-ofreció Draco observando con curiosidad su collar de corchos.

-agradezco tu hospitalidad.-dijo la joven de Ravenclaw, el ojiplata en respuesta sonrió enigmáticamente como si hubiera encontrado algo interesante en ella.

-así que irás al baile con él… procura no aburrirte mucho-comentó Parkinson molestando al moreno.

-no le hagas caso a Pansy, lo que pasa es que no tiene con quien ir al baile.-rebatió el italiano.

-¿y a mi qué me importa? me colaré en secreto si es necesario.-dijo la Slytherin saliendose de sus casillas.

-tu cabeza debe estar llena de torposoplos.-señaló la rubia, la morena se sacudió el cabello frenéticamente.

-espera... ¿llena de qué?-cuestionó atónita ante las ocurrencias de la rubia.

-los torposoplos aparecen cuando la mente de alguien está muy confusa o atareada, debes tener cuidado porque provoca que se te olviden las cosas y que reacciones de maneras inesperadas.

-vale, tendré cuidado-le dijo mirándola con extrañeza.

-nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a sus fantásticas teorías ¿cierto Harry?-mencionó Ron.

-lo siento Ron, pero estoy en un punto en que estoy comenzando a descartar que sean solo teorías, hay ramas de la magia que no han sido exploradas y la existencia de seres que no son visibles a nuestros ojos podría ser una de ellas ¿no crees?

-¡exacto!-decía Luna maravillada.

-bueno, la magia abarca muchos misterios y posibilidades… nosotros conocemos solo una parte.-acotó Hermione pensativa.

-no estarás hablando en serio.-volvió a intentar Ron para que Harry dejara de jugar con el tema.

-hablo muy en serio.-dijo el muchacho contemplando aquella cabeza pelirroja como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿estás viendo también esos puntillos que se mueven?-le secreteó Draco al oído.

-si, pero será mejor que no digamos nada por ahora o si no...

\- lo sé, nos llenarán de más preguntas, por cierto encontré a nuestra doncella de cabellos de oro.

-sí, es ella-coincidió Harry mirando a su amiga de Ravenclaw.

La profesora McGanogall se levantó de su asiento e hizo un llamado de atención para ser escuchada.

-Atención, tengo dos comunicados que hacerles: el primero es que no existe requisito alguno para asistir al baile, no es obligación ir en pareja, pero si deciden hacerlo déjenme decirles que no importa que sean de diferente casa o del mismo género.

Muchos de los alumnos suspiraron aliviados ante lo dicho por la directora, incluyendo Pansy.

-El segundo comunicado es, que como actual directora de Hogwarts, no voy a tolerar ninguna regla "no oficial" a las ya establecidas, el exilio de alumnos por parte de las casas está terminantemente prohibido, quien ose atreverse a lo contrario está expuesto a ser expulsado del colegio, eso es todo, pueden continuar con su desayuno.-terminó de decir y de inmediato todos se pusieron a comentar y charlar… Draco y Harry por su parte no dejaban de taladrar a Roy Savage con la mirada haciendo que el muchacho se retorciera incómodo en su asiento.

Todos se levantaron para marcharse a sus clases, en el camino Luna detuvo a Harry.

-antes de que te vayas, toma Harry.-dijo la rubia entregándole un pañuelo con una semilla germinada en su interior.

-¿una semilla?-preguntó curioso Harry, Draco se le acercó.

-es un hada luminiscente-dijo ella con cariño acariciándola.

-¿que fue lo que ocurrió esa noche con ella?-preguntó preocupado el rubio buscando respuestas.

-si, por favor explícanos por qué terminó convirtiéndose en una semilla-quiso saber Harry.

-esa noche perdimos el paradero de Draco, no podíamos encontrarlo por ningún lugar, pero un Hada luminiscente se coló por la ventana de la biblioteca, venía muy débil y aún así se las arregló para llevarnos hasta él… después de eso Luna se quedó cuidándola-explicó Blaise.

-cuando ustedes estaban inconscientes ella se volvió polvo de hadas en mi mano y cuando sus cuerpos se iluminaron, ella también se cubrió de esa luz convirtiéndose en esta semilla ¿qué deberíamos hacer con ella?

León y Dragón se miraron y asintieron en común acuerdo.

-¿podrías seguir cuidándola?-pidió Harry notando como la magia de la semilla rodeaba a su amiga.

-si, lo haré con gusto, ella fue muy dulce conmigo cuando vimos que ustedes estaban... muriendo.-soltó la rubia con un deje triste en su voz que caló hondo en el corazón de sus compañeros, en especial de Blaise que no sabía que hacer para acercarse a ella y animarla.

-muchas gracias Luna-le dijo Harry sobando sus hombros con amabilidad.

-hay que ir a clases, nos vemos después-dijo Pansy rompiendo el silencio con el tono más jovial que pudo encontrar, el resto respondió despidiéndose también.

Ginny no quiso asistir a clases, se sentía mal por haber puesto la vida de Harry en peligro y también por que él había encontrado un amor diferente al que ella podía entregarle.

Recostada boca abajo sobre su cama se preguntaba si no sería mejor abandonar Hogwarts e ir a casa para poder poner el corazón y la cabeza en frio, calmarse y reflexionar sobre lo que haría de ahí en adelante, tal vez tomarse un año sabático y ayudar a su hermano en la tienda de sortilegios le ayudaría a olvidar su apego con Harry… y las ilusiones de lo que no pudo ser.

Estaba en eso, cuando escuchó pasos y risas camino al dormitorio de chicos… con sigilo se levantó y caminó hasta allí, donde confundida veía que McLaggen intentaba forzar la puerta del cuarto donde dormía Neville, su hermano y Harry.

-¿qué están haciendo?-demandó saber con voz autoritaria.

-no te metas Ginny.-farfulló Cormac.

-tengo todo el derecho de meterme, allí es donde mi hermano y sus amigos duermen.

-nuestro asunto solo es con Potter, deberías quedarte quietecita ya que lo que estamos a punto de hacer te vendrá bastante bien por si quieres vengarte de su traición.

-¿que es lo que harán?

-quemar sus ropas de gala, para que no pueda asistir al baile de esta noche y si lo intenta será el hazme reír de toda la escuela, tal vez vaya con su uniforme o sus ropas muggles… ¿saben qué? deberíamos quemarlo todo así tendría que asistir al baile y a clases en calzoncillos.-dijo el muchacho burlándose y riendo con sus secuaces.

-no voy a permitirlo.

-oh! Ahora te haces la niña buena después de que lanzaste el brazalete de Potter al lago negro.

-¿como lo sabes?

-todos lo saben, ustedes son el principal chisme de Hogwarts… quédate fuera de esto y observa como dejo a tu ex novio en ridículo, sé que lo anhelas… te sientes despechada.

-sí me siento furiosa y traicionada, pero a pesar de todo no podría soportar ver como le hacen algo tan vil y cruel… porque… porque para mi él sigue siendo un miembro más de mi familia.-dijo ella con enojo.

-que tonta eres, ¿sabes? yo también me siento traicionado, pero no voy a ser benévolo en absoluto… no mientras él siga con esa escoria de serpiente asesina.

-¡quítate de en medio!-ordenó uno de los súbditos de McLaggen a la pelirroja.

-no me moveré de aquí.

-¿a no?-McLaggen le apuntó con su varita.-¡expulso!-conjuró empujando a Ginny.

Ella trató de levantarse rápidamente sacando su varita, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo para detenerlo uno de los chicos le quitó la suya y la inmovilizó con un hechizo de atadura.

-¡no, no lo hagan!-gritó intentando liberarse.

McLaggen forzó la puerta rompiendo el hechizo protector y entro rumbo al armario de Harry, en eso empezó a escuchar que sus compañeros se quejaban y gritaban, seguramente la pelirroja se había escapado y estaba atacándolos, nunca imaginaría que estaba a punto de ser víctima de la furia de unas muy encabronadas hadas luminiscentes.

-¡apúrate Cormac nos están atacando, son muchas!-gritó uno de sus compañeros, ante el descontrol de la situación y la prisa, el muchacho se enfocó solamente en buscar las ropas de gala que estaban colgadas ordenadamente en un gancho, con rapidez jaló el traje rompiendo las costuras en el proceso y trató de escapar con él, abriéndose paso entre el enjambre de luz que estaba arremetiendo a sus amigos.

-¡pero qué demonios! ¡salgamos de aquí!-ordenó y bajaron corriendo las escaleras dejando a una atónita pelirroja tirada en el suelo…

Ginny observó los puntos luminosos que se movían a su alrededor, había sido salvada por unas Hadas…

-no alcanzo mi varita… por favor, ayúdenme.-suplicó intentando zafarse de la cuerda que la aprisionaba, al instante el hechizo se desvaneció y pudo moverse.

ó viéndolas arreglar su cabello. Trató de levantarse y caminó hacia la recamara de los muchachos, encontrándose con un colosal desorden de ropas tiradas sobre el suelo… a lo lejos vio una manga arrancada de cuajo, pertenecía al traje de gala que él se pondría esa noche, con pesar comenzó a ordenar las ropas poniéndolas en su lugar.

-no estoy contenta con todo esto… no lo estoy-habló la muchacha temblorosa, sosteniendo el trozo de tela.

-Ginny ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Harry aterrado viendo un trozo de la manga de su camisa entre sus manos, Ron y Neville también entraron contemplando las ropas que aún estaban tiradas en el suelo.

-¡no me miren así! ¡no fui yo!-dijo la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas, el resto confundido comenzó a pedir explicaciones.

-entonces dinos que rayos pasó ¿por qué estas aquí en primer lugar y porqué sostienes un pedazo de la camisa de Harry?-pidió su hermano enfadado.

-no quise ir a clases, me sentía mal, de pronto escuché pasos, entonces vi que McLaggen y sus amigos estaban rompiendo el hechizo de protección, intenté detenerlos, pero me quitaron mi varita… unas hadas me ayudaron, los ahuyentaron, pero… ese canalla se escapó llevándose tu traje de gala, dijo… que quería impedir que fueras al baile.

Harry contempló a Ginny buscando muestras de que estuviera fingiendo, aún estaba conmocionado por lo de la pulsera lo que le hacía imposible confiar de buenas a primeras.

-"ella no os está mintiendo, le hemos defendido"-apoyó una de las hadas al ver su duda, Harry respiró aliviado y preocupado a la vez ¿ahora como diablos iba a ir vestido al baile?

-esta bien Ginny te creo, tranquila…-la calmó.

-¡ese idiota!-masculló Ron furioso.

-te juro Ron, la próxima vez que lo vea juro que no me voy a contener ni un solo poco, voy a reventarle la cara de un puñetazo a lo muggle y no me va a importar si es hijo de alguien del ministerio.-soltó con ira.

-yo también me sumo, me está hartando su actitud-dijo Nev tronando los puños.

-chicos no, eso es justo lo que está buscando, quiere expulsarlos… no caigan en su juego.-dijo Ginny preocupada.

-no vamos a seguir soportando tanto abuso, esto no se puede quedar así… nuestra privacidad fue arrebatada y tú fuiste atacada.-le reclamó Harry.

-él no solo odia a Malfoy… te odia a ti también, ten cuidado Harry, no hagas una locura.-pidió la pelirroja, el joven asintió y después la vio marcharse sin más.

-¿y ahora que vas a hacer?-preguntó Neville.

\- "nosotras podemos ayudarte, déjalo en nuestras manos"-habló alegremente una de las criaturas.

\- "pasaos por el salón de los menesteres unas horas antes del baile, les tendremos preparada una sorpresa".

-de acuerdo.

-¿qué te dicen las hadas Harry?-preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-que vayamos al salón de los menesteres unas horas antes del baile, hay que comunicárselos a los demás.

-vale.-asintieron ambos chicos.

En tanto en la sala común de Slytherin…

-que bueno que los profesores nos hayan dejado salir antes de tiempo para prepararnos para el baile.-decía Pansy bostezando.

-considerando que el baile fue una idea de último momento para celebrar la boda de nuestro amigo es lo mínimo que pueden hacer.-se jactó el moreno.

-chicos ¿no huele a quemado?-preguntó Draco haciendo un mohín de disgusto, los demás asintieron y bajaron las escaleras encontrándose con un grupo de Slytherin riendo junto a la chimenea.

-tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.-expresó Theo temiendo que sus predicciones fueran ciertas.

Avanzaron entre la multitud y cuando llegaron se encontraron con un panorama bastante desalentador.

-¡mi vestido!-gritó Parkinson al borde de un colapso nervioso, viendo como los encajes y telas se retorcían chamuscándose entre las llamas.

-ya solo quedan dos trajes por quemar, ambos son de tus amigos, el tuyo ya se calcinó hace rato, esto fue lo único que se salvó-dijo Roy burlándose, mostrándole un guante blanco.

Draco miró el guante sintiendo un calor enervante que comenzó a bullir de lo más profundo de su ser, las luces comenzaron a tintinear…

-¿es que no aprendiste la lección Savage? realmente estas buscando morir con tanta desesperación.

-moriré feliz de saber que irás a parar a Azkaban a hacerle compañía a tu padre.

-¡cierra la puta boca!-advirtió en un tono peligroso… sus ojos platinos comenzaron a resplandecer poco a poco.

-eso es, enójate muéstrale a todos el fenómeno que eres.

-Dragón contrólate, vámonos de aquí.-le detuvo Blaise tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-pero si no hago algo sus trajes…

-a mi no me importa, ya encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo a tiempo.-dijo Theo calmándolo.

-en serio Draco, no te rebajes a su nivel, Hermione y Luna pueden prestarme algún atuendo, son nuestros aliados ahora es su deber ayudarnos.

-chicos, no quiero que estén mendigando favores que…

-no vale la pena meternos en un lio por un poco de ropa.-Draco sonrió divertido ante lo dicho por Theodore.

-tienes razón, es una tontería… veré si pueden permitir que nos autoricen un traslado temporal… somos serpientes aladas en medio de un nido de víboras, esto no está a nuestro nivel-dijo el rubio mirando al resto del alumnado con desprecio y altivez.

-vámonos chicos.-dijeron y se fueron dejando avergonzados a Roy y las demás serpientes de mala calaña.

Durante el almuerzo Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Theo se vieron obligados a sentarse en la mesa de los leones ante el claro rechazo de su propia casa… explicaron lo que sucedió con sus trajes y Harry también les explicó lo que había sucedido con el suyo.

-y eso fue lo que sucedió…-terminó de decir Draco con un humor de perros.

-ese maldito está cortado por la misma tijera que McLaggen, más vale que no vea su cara por que o si no... -gruñó Harry enfadado.

-lo mismo digo, le voy a arrancar la lengua.

-chicos cálmense por merlín, ni siquiera consideren buscarles pelea, no es el mejor momento para provocarlos.

-¿esperaremos a que ocurra algo aún más grave?-inquirió Draco mirando a Hermione con una mueca sarcástica, la castaña suspiró.

-solo estoy diciendo que los líos están a la vuelta de la esquina, hay que ser cautelosos.-aclaró.

-odio admitirlo pero ella tiene razón Dragón-habló Theo preocupado.

-bien, intentaremos pasar de ellos…-suspiró Harry derrotado, tomándole la mano a su chico y acariciándosela para calmarlo.

-¿y ahora como vamos a ir al baile?

-yo les prestaría el mio, pero es demasiado anticuado y el que va a enviarme mamá no da señas de llegar.-decía Ron incómodo.

-agradecemos tus buenas intenciones, pero… no, gracias.-dijo Blaise intentando por todos los medios que su tono de voz no sonara como si se estuviera burlando.

De pronto Nev se sintió impotente, hubiera querido darle su traje a Theo, pero sabía que no eran de la misma talla… se limitó a suspirar resignado mientras pensaba la manera de encontrar otro para el Slytherin.

-yo tengo algunos vestidos que tal vez podrían quedarte, aunque no sé si van a gustarte.-trató de animar Hermione.

-nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegraste el día.-dijo la morena tímidamente.

-Miren muchachos, creo que esto no va a ser necesario, las hadas dijeron que nos reuniéramos en la sala de los menesteres unas horas antes del baile porque nos tenían una sorpresa.

-¿a todos?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿en serio? No nos habías dicho nada acerca de una sorpresa ¿qué podrá ser?-preguntó Ron ansioso.

-no lo sé, pero vayamos a averiguarlo.-dijo y el grupo entero asintió.

Rato después, por la tarde ya todos estaban reunidos en el punto de encuentro con Luna que se había sumado también, al entrar contemplaron unos paquetes sobre el sofá, con el nombre de cada uno.

-¡vaya, son regalos!.-dijo Harry sonriente.

-¿y todo esto?-Blaise estaba anonadado.

-¿es lo que creo que es?-preguntó Draco sosteniendo el que le pertenecía.

-debo estar soñando-susurró Pansy incrédula y sacó del paquete un hermoso vestido purpura.-Por Salazar, la tela es preciosa, ¡voy a probármelo ya!-exclamó la chica emocionada dirigiéndose a uno de los vestidores dispuestos para la ocación.

-¡incluso hay un traje de mi talla, y es muy elegante!.-decía Ron asombrado lleno de júbilo.

-el mio es rojo granate, es precioso, además nunca había visto unos así ni en el mundo Muggle.-comentó maravillada la castaña, observando los brillantes zapatos que parecían hechos del más fino rubí.

Mientras todos seguían desenvolviendo como si fueran regalos de navidad adelantada, Harry y Draco contemplaban sonrojados sus elegantes trajes, eran de color blanco a juego con calados dorados en la camisa, estaban lleno de hermosos detalles como por ejemplo: joyas incrustadas en las mangas y en el cuello, rosas de plata en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, lustrosos zapatos finos.

-¿de donde habrán sacado todo esto…?-susurró Harry apreciando las terminaciones de oro en los botones y los encajes.

-espero que no sean robados, valdrían una fortuna si los vendieran en Inglaterra mágico.-se preocupó el rubio.

\- "debéis estar tranquilos, estas creaciones fueron hechas por nosotras y los demás elfos domésticos del colegio, trabajamos muy duro fundiendo el oro que recolectamos de algunas cuchillerías que estaban arrumbadas y sin uso"-comunicó un Hada.

\- "la tela fue tomada de cortinas y trozos de tela olvidados que nadie echará de menos"-aseguró otra devolviéndoles la calma al par de muchachos.

-pues las felicito, hicieron un trabajo increíbles señoritas, son los mejores trajes que he visto.-felicitó el platinado.

\- en serio muchas gracias, no sabemos como compensarles todo esto-dijo Harry alucinado al ver a sus amigos tan felices.

\- "no hace falta hijo de la suprema magia, nosotras lo hicimos porque esta es vuestra fiesta, nadie tiene el derecho de impedir que este sea su día, porque no solo estamos celebrando la magia de Yule, sino que también celebramos la sagrada unión de vuestros núcleos, es por ustedes que estamos aquí después de todo, somos nosotras quienes le estamos infinitamente agradecidas por despertarnos".

Harry sentía que faltaban palabras para expresar tanta gratitud, así que sin más les dedicó una enorme sonrisa llena de alegría… Draco observaba el perfil de su amado mientras le tomaba la mano… tantas dulces emociones provocaron de pronto que se le humedecieran los ojos… rápidamente se alejó con la excusa de que tenía que cambiarse, pero Harry sabía que se había ido a secar las lágrimas… no podía culparlo, él mismo sentía tanta felicidad que le fue imposible contenerlas.

-creo que es hora de que vaya a cambiarme yo también.

\- "por favor, no olvidéis agradecer a los elfos domésticos quienes también nos ayudaron con las costuras y los retoques usando magia élfica".-dijo otra Hada revoloteando.

-lo tomaré en cuenta, lo haré.-le dijo a la pequeña hada, mientras se dirigía al vestidor que habían implementado con magia, para cambiarse de ropa.

En los vestidores separados con cortinas cada quien se ponía sus galantes ropas… y mientras se vestían, charlaban animosamente.

-las Hadas luminiscentes son una pasada-dijo Ron observando su atuendo frente al espejo más que satisfecho con el resultado, ya quería ver la cara de Hermione cuando le viera y por qué no, también quería ver como lucía ella.

-son increíbles, son como las hadas madrinas de los cuentos muggles.-comparó graciosamente Draco, Harry intentó no reírse del comentario de su chico, pero fue imposible con lo que dijo Pansy.

-somos ¡¿somos la cenicienta?!-lanzó indignada, Draco y Harry se echaron a reír más fuerte contagiando a los demás.

-amor, pasaste de ser la bella durmiente a ser la cenicienta…-dijo el león intentando acomodarse la corbata.

-pues, que buena noticia… voy subiendo mis habilidades, creo.-le siguió la corriente a su novio mientras se peinaba glamoroso frente al espejo.

-¿quien jodidos rayos es la cenicienta?-preguntó Ron.

-quien sabe…-dijo Blaise perplejo por el arranque de locura de sus amigos, luna les escuchaba divertida calzándose sus zapatos color zafiro, mientras Hermione con su vestido ya puesto intentaba maquillarse sin éxito, su grupo actual de amigos era un desmadre.

-¿alguien sabe como acomodar un albornoz?-preguntó Theo.

-¿no eras tu el intelectual?-preguntó de vuelta Blaise con tono socarrón.

-si, pero no de la moda, ni de la ropa.

-¡yo sé! ¿quieres que te ayude?-dijo Neville con entusiasmo haciendo que el castaño se paralizara de nerviosismo.

-¡no! No es necesario, ya lo arreglé.

-está mintiendo Nev, ayudalo a acomodarse el bendito albornoz o saldremos mañana cuando el baile haya terminado.-aconsejó Blaise.

Neville corrió la cortina de Theo apreciando lo condenadamente sexy que se veía en aquél traje gris… era un chico muy apuesto.

-te queda… te ves muy bien en ese traje.-se sinceró sonriente el valiente Gryffindor, Theo intentó mantener su frialdad lo más que pudo.

-igualmente-dijo sin despegarle la mirada.

-déjame ayudarte a ponerlo correctamente.-pidió Neville pasando sus brazos a los lados de su cintura para abrocharle las cintas por la espalda, Nott suspiró ahogadamente intentando no moverse, pero de todas formas sentía el roce de sus brazos que lo atraía como un imán poderoso… y si por dios, Neville se veía bastante bueno en ese traje ¿por qué negarlo? He ahí otra razón para sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-ya está, ahora pasamos esta banda por aquí y la otra… debajo del pantalón.-dijo Neville enseñándole a acomodarla con cierta pizca de coquetería, que no pasó desapercibida ni para Theo, ni para los atentos oyentes de los demás vestidores.

-¡menos besuqueo y más prisa, se nos hace tarde!-exclamó Blaise molestando al par.

-¡no nos estamos besando! ¡por morgana!-gritó enfurecido Theo, provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

-¡jajajaja no puedo con estos! ¡se me corre la máscara de pestañas!-se carcajeaba Pansy sosteniéndose el estómago.

-¡no me hagan reír, es la quinta vez que uso glamour por todos los cielos!.-dijo divertida Hermione intentando volver a maquillarse con magia.

-Disculpa, yo puedo continuar solo desde aquí, gracias por todo.-Neville se vio empujado fuera del vestidor por un abochornado Theo, que intentó terminar de ponerse la chaqueta y lo que restaba de su ropa.

-asegurate de abrochar el extremo de tu albornoz con los botones en la cintura de tu pantalón para dejarlo fijo.-dijo Neville con cara de haber metido la pata.

Tras abrir las cortinas de los vestuarios, sus caras no podían contener tanta admiración y asombro… "perfectos", era la palabra que se les venía a la cabeza en ese momento.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó Harry caballerosamente, ofreciéndole el brazo a su amado que estaba perdido en su hipnótica mirada esmeralda.

-será un honor.-musitó hechizado con la visión del mago más sexy, el más varonil, el más hermoso que hubiera existido en su memoria… lo mejor de todo, era completamente suyo por voluntad propia, por amor sincero.

El resto los imitó, invitando a sus parejas a tomar su brazo con gracia y se encaminaron de esa manera hacia la pomposa fiesta.

Mientras caminaban, Ron no podía dejar de contemplar a su novia Hermione, se veía tan hermosa y elegante como una rosa roja floreciente, por su parte ella admiraba sorprendida a su novio el cual por primera vez tenía un toque refinado, tal vez era que se le habían pegado algunos modismos Slytherins, pensaba divertida.

Blaise maravillado apreció a la doncella de cabellos de oro, que lucía tan deslumbrante como una estrella bajando del cielo, su cuerpo fino parecía etéreo bajo ese hermoso vestido de tonalidades azules y detalles en plumas plateadas, llevaba su rubio y largo cabello suelto, decorado por una tiara de plata que caía sobre su frente… era hermosa. La muchacha de Ravenclaw alzó la mirada azul para encontrarse con sus felinos ojos verdes y le sonrió tímidamente, provocando el mismo gesto en el moreno. Luna tuvo que admitir para si misma que el italiano poseía una atractivo exótico que no le era para nada indiferente, haciéndole caso a su curiosidad se decidió a conocerlo mejor, además no se veía tan mala persona como los de su casa le advertían.

Neville contempló nuevamente a ese chico que no sabía desde cuando le había movido el piso, fue un flechazo que cupido dio en el momento que él estaba más desprevenido… vagamente recordaba como el día que llegaron a la estación y cruzaron miradas intentaron apartarla sin éxito, después durante el viaje cuando se encontraron en los pasillos del tren también se habían mirado a los ojos como si quisieran hablarse, mas no se dijeron cosa alguna y pasaron de largo. Durante tres largos meses intentaron ignorarse sin lograr romper el hielo, pero todo había cambiado a principios de esa última semana, el serio chico de Slytherin parecía estar más receptivo, más alegre también, más comunicativo incluso entre sus amigos y finalmente esa noche en las que creyeron que Harry y Draco morirían, pudo ver con total claridad cualidades que jamás imaginó que tendría y que terminaron cautivándolo… vio coraje, determinación, respeto, lealtad y astucia. En aquél momento también fue espectador de sus lágrimas silenciosas y su sonrisa tímida, fue testigo de un muchacho que se abría lleno de emociones tras la máscara resquebrajada. Los días pasaron y el joven continuó mostrando más de su esencia, descubrió en él: sus sonrojos, su nerviosismo, su buen humor, la respetable forma con la que trataba a sus amigos… y comenzó a gustarle aún mucho más… ahora que lo tenía junto a él tomado del brazo, comprendió que no le importaba que se tratara de un chico, que fuera de las serpientes o que haya tenido ideales equivocados antes… lo único que sabía era que necesitaba tenerlo cerca y Theodore Nott compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Pansy lejos de sentirse como si sobrara, tomó su cámara de movimiento continuo y mientras ellos caminaban comenzó a sacar fotografías.

Continuará…


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo y sí dije que subiría el domingo, pero pasaron cosas: me lastime el dedo, se me ocurrieron cosas a la mitad del capítulo y tuve que re escribir, los regalos de fin de año, el amigo secreto y todo lo demás, espero que les guste este capítulo a pesar de que el final del mismo está un poco deprimido, pero es necesario que esto ocurra, los baches en el camino aveces son buenos dicen por ahí, sin más les dejo leer y les pido que opinen respecto al capítulo, ¡besos y abrazos mil! ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!.**_

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 17: "La danza de los Centauros, parte II"

Cuando bajaron las escaleras del Hall de la escuela, se sorprendieron al ver la decoración, realmente los centauros, elfos y Hadas se habían esmerado bastante, parecía como si hubieran llegado a un hermoso jardín secreto, muchas mesas circulares estaban distribuidas acogiendo a los alumnos con el delicioso banquete, las cuales estaban decoradas con finos manteles blancos bordados con hilos dorados y sobre ella largos jarrones con arreglos florales, copas de cristal junto a servicios de plata y velas flotando en el centro. En las paredes se veían lienzos iluminados dejando mostrar la silueta de árboles que daban el efecto de estar en medio de un claro del bosque… Draco y Harry no pudieron evitar recordar esa mágica noche en la que se entregaron por primera vez… cada rincón del lugar le traía recuerdos de su despertar...

En la parte superior flotando en el aire, había más de mil palomas de papel que parecían estar volando entre conjuntos de nubes creadas con magia, también había hileras de largas velas encendidas que colgaban desde el techo logrando un efecto sumamente maravilloso.

Los arcos y columnas del lugar estaban vestidos de aromáticas flores silvestres y en las esquinas enormes pinos nevados cargados de esferas de cristal, figurillas plateadas, perlas luminosas intermitentes de colores cálidos y cintas doradas que rodeaban las ramas haciéndolos lucir majestuosos. En el proscenio había un grupo de hombres y mujeres centauro que tocaban instrumentos y cantaban al ritmo de melodías celtas mientras las Hadas luminiscentes bailaban haciendo figuras en el aire.

-esto es alucinante-musitó Hermione embelesada con tanta belleza.

-parece el lugar en el que se celebrará una boda-comentó Pansy mirando con gesto travieso a la pareja de blanco.

Draco tomó la mano de Harry entrelazándola con la suya y la levantó para contemplar sus anillos.

-correcto Pansy es el lugar perfecto para ello, vamos a sentarnos en esa mesa del centro.-invitó, Harry y los demás asintieron pasando entre la multitud que se quedó con la boca abierta al contemplarlos.

Se veían tan elegantes con esos vestidos y trajes, tan llenos de clase que sobresalían del resto de los alumnos.

-parecen un par de príncipes y su séquito-decía Padma a su hermana.

-lucen como si fueran a casarse.-comentó la morena.

-que trajes y vestidos más hermosos ¿donde los habrán conseguido? ¡Deben ser carísimos!-opinó una chica de Ravenclaw.

-miren, al final Luna si fue con Zabini.-soltó divertido un muchacho.

-¿ya notaron que llevan anillos de oro?-se fijó una chica de Hufflepuf hiperventilando.

-¡si! -chilló otra emocionada.

-¿Ginny no vendrá al baile?-preguntó Dean Thomas.

-como se te ocurre preguntarlo, me imagino que debe ser difícil para ella venir y ver a su ex novio con Draco Malfoy.-objetó otro chico de Gryffindor.

Oculta tras unos arreglos florales junto a un enorme pino, una disfrazada y enmascarada Rita Skeeter, tomaba nota de todo lo que escuchaba, con unos catalejos de triple zoom veía a la pareja dedicarse sonrisas y caminar del brazo junto a sus amigos… un momento ¿serpientes y leones juntos? ¿el mundo se había vuelto loco acaso?

Metros más allá sentados en otras mesas se encontraban por un lado Roy y sus amigos Slytherins, que observaban a los recién llegados con miradas cargadas de envidia e incredulidad, por otra parte en la mesa opuesta, McLaggen y sus seguidores no cabían más en enojo, discutiendo entre ellos por que no hubieran podido hacer frente a un puñado de hadas luminiscentes.

En tanto…

-¡Hola Harry!-saludó el semi gigante vestido de etiqueta, con las barbas bien peinadas y el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

-¡Hola Hagrid! Luces genial-opinó el joven con alegría.

-gracias por el cumplido muchacho, pero después de todo, la ocasión lo amerita-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿te refieres a… nuestro enlace y todo lo demás?

-sí Harry, Firenze me lo explicó todo, estoy al corriente de la situación de ambos, ¡muchas felicidades! Hola joven Malfoy.

-Hola…-saludó el rubio cortante, no sabía porque le costaba tanto entablar conversación con el guarda bosques, aún después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos en su cita.

-Hola Hagrid.-saludó Hermione dándole un abrazo, Ron también saludó cordialmente junto a Luna y Nev, pero los Slytherin solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza de forma bastante sobria.

-muchachos, veo que han hecho nuevos amigos.-dijo con entusiasmo el mayor.

-sí, ahora tenemos una alianza con ellos.-dijo Ron sonriente.

-esa es una muy buena noticia, oigan creo que ya va a iniciar el banquete, iré con los profesores si me disculpan, diviértanse hasta que amanezca, nos vemos-se despidió presuroso el fornido hombre.

-nos vemos Hagrid.-se despidió Harry.

Cho Chang a lo lejos contemplaba como un apuesto Harry acomodaba la silla de Draco Malfoy con delicadeza y recibía a cambio una dulce caricia en los labios, se veía que había algo especial entre ellos, por un pequeño momento tuvo envidia de no ser ella quien acompañara a Harry, pero luego resignada, pensó que lo tenía merecido por menospreciarlo en los años que siguieron a la muerte de Cedric.

Una vez que las mesas se llenaron, la música festiva se detuvo y se acercaron al escenario Bane y Firenze junto a la Directora McGanogal para dar un pequeño discurso de bienvenida.

-Atención estimados estudiantes, bienvenidos sean a este evento, les recuerdo que luego de la velada habrá un gran baile, están todos invitados a participar aun si no tienen pareja, que esta noche de celebración de Yule llene sus corazones de alegría y júbilo, ahora unas palabras del Señor Bane.-terminó de decir y el lugar se llenó de aplausos.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts, gracias por asistir, pido que os divirtáis y olvidéis de los prejuicios y diferencias que haya entre vosotros, esta es una noche para celebrar lazos y dar la bienvenida a tiempos de paz, sin más, que disfrutéis la velada preparada por nuestra comunidad.-más aplausos se escucharon en todo el lugar.

Pasaron la cena agradablemente escuchando la bella voz de las centauras que cantaban al son de unas arpas, degustaron infinita variedad de platillos y postres de invierno, Pansy fotografió una dulce escena donde Draco estaba siendo alimentado por el tenedor de Harry, el rubio a pesar de la vergüenza había accedido con la sola condición de que le permitiera también intentarlo.

Neville y Theo charlaban sobre platillos agridulces y vinos costosos, Hermione bebía un poco de ponche charlando con Pansy, tratando de ignorar el hambre voraz de su novio y Luna le ofrecía a Blaise un cupcake de red velbet con rosas caramelizadas que encontró muy exquisito. se respiraba tanta felicidad en esa mesa que contagiaba a las demás, al rato ya estaban charlando masivamente con miembros de otras casas y de otros años.

Ginny había estado dormitando toda la tarde, despertó de pronto al sentir un peso junto a su cama… era un paquete con su nombre…. Se incorporó sentándose y lo abrió… Se trataba de un hermoso vestido de raso verde esmeralda y unos zapatos brillantes del mismo color, con unas rosas doradas en la zona del tacón.

-¿quien lo envió?-buscó en el paquete alguna remitente pero no encontró nada, de pronto un hada luminiscente entro por una hendidura en la puerta, pasó revoloteando frente a su nariz e hizo aparecer un par de broches de color verde botella para el cabello.

-¿fueron ustedes?-preguntó incrédula… luego miró el vestido dudosa.-lo siento, pero no iré… así que no puedo aceptar este presente.

Varias Hadas más entraron por la ventana y comenzaron a peinarle el cabello con pura magia.

-¡no! ¿que están haciendo? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

-claro que lo escuché hermanita…

Ginny se paralizó trémula y comenzó a voltearse poco a poco para ver al dueño de esa voz que tanto conocía… al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron como manantiales.

-¿Fred?…

-menos mal que tú nunca te equivocaste en nombrarnos como mamá.-dijo el espectro frente a ella.

-Fred…-gimió Ginny llorando a lágrima viva, cayendo arrodillada en el suelo de la habitación.

-por favor ya no llores, no llores-intentó consolarla, pero no podía tocarla.-rayos olvide que no tengo un cuerpo.-dijo de manera boba, Ginny soltó una risita en medio de su llanto y sonrió.

-¿te hice reír?-Ginny asintió sonriendo a duras penas, aunque sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-hermanita, no soporto verte tan deprimida… sé que es muy pronto para que cambies de actitud frente a los hechos, te sientes herida y es completamente normal que quieras huir de todo, pero intenta verlo desde una perspectiva distinta, ¿verdaderamente sentiste una conexión tan fuerte con Harry? ¿realmente te sentiste completa mientras estabas a su lado? ¿no fue el frenesí de la guerra lo que te hizo decidir salir con él?

-¿solo viniste para decirme eso?

-sí, porque es primordial que comprendas que tu momento de conocer a tu pareja destinada aún no llega, nunca fue Harry, así que no te esmeres en intentar alcanzarlo… de hecho George y yo una vez pensamos sobre esto hace tiempo: tu persona especial llegará en el momento que menos esperas, te causará una catástrofe existencial que ni imaginas, te hará descubrir facetas nuevas y te hará sentir como nunca nadie lo hizo… es probable muy probable que si vas a este baile… le conozcas. Creeme que las cosas aveces ocurren por algo Ginny, confía en mi, todo mejorará… ya tengo que irme…

-no te vayas Fred.-suplicó la pelirroja.

-Ginny, solo ve y compruébalo, necesitas enfrentar esto… adiós hermanita… sé feliz.-dijo el fantasma de Fred desapareciendo poco a poco.

-pero ellos estarán ahí… ¿de donde se supone que voy a reunir el valor para enfrentarlos?-sollozó en medio de la soledad y el frio de la habitación.

Cuando se calmó observó el vestido entre sus manos y suspiró profundo tratando de decidir si tomaba la oportunidad o la dejaba ir, y es que tomar la oportunidad significaba que tenía que enfrentar sus mayores temores para poder abrir otra puerta… se veía tan difícil. Volvió a mirar el vestido y con determinación se levantó encaminándose directo al tocador, donde se dio una ducha y después se puso el vestido esmeralda, las Hadas le ayudaron a cerrar el cierre en su espalda mientras otras cuantas peinaban su cabello de fuego… conjuró un glamour para borrar las ojeras junto con el rojizo de sus ojos y se puso los zapatos de tacón que le calzaron a la perfección… no sabía si la imagen frente al enorme espejo sería capaz de llenar las expectativas de "esa persona destinada", pero de todas formas le haría caso al fantasma de su hermano… era el momento de enfrentarse al hecho de que Harry ya no era su novio, pero le estaba costando y mucho.

Avanzó con pasos suaves hasta el Hall y bajó las escaleras notando como algunas miradas se posaban en ella con asombro, pero las ignoró y continuó bajando hasta llegar al primer nivel, se maravilló con la hermosa decoración del lugar, apreció las bellas flores de tonalidades pastel en las mesas, los efectos de las nubes en el cielo mágico, la luz confidencial de las velas aromáticas que flotaban y la dulce música celta que sonaba alegremente.

(por favor escuchar esta pista cuando lleguen a esta parte del fanfic)

/zHtGPK6Q6bI

La mayoría de las personas se habían conglomerado al centro del salón para contemplar la apertura del baile, que dio inicio cuando una pareja de centauros jóvenes se dispuso a danzar al son de una ceremonial melodía.

Draco, Harry y sus demás compañeros se dirigieron a ver el hermoso espectáculo, donde los bailarines se tomaban la mano y una cinta roja los enlazaba mientras danzaban.

-según algunas comunidades mágicas, una cinta roja o un hilo rojo uniendo las manos de dos personas simboliza que están destinadas a estar juntas para siempre-comentó Hermione.

-supongo que el concepto es válido también para dos anillos de oroboros enlazados.-dijo Luna mirando al león y al dragón, ellos solo sonrieron asintiendo y continuaron viendo a los centauros que acababan de culminar su danza.

(por favor escuchar esta pista cuando lleguen a esta parte del fanfic)

/OIFI8DVyP4Y

-¡que comience el baile!-dijo el profesor Flitwick con alegría y la voz dulce de los centauros llenó el salón junto con su música.

-¿me concede el honor?-preguntó Harry a Draco ofreciéndole la mano, el muchacho de ojos plateados lo miró con inesperada devoción y asintió tomándola.

Con la elegancia que merecía su consorte, el joven que venció llevó la mano nívea de éste hasta sus labios para besar el anillo que era prueba de su sempiterna unión y a cambio él hizo lo mismo, como si estuvieran intercambiando secretos votos entre ellos, después de ese acto simbólico se encaminaron tomados de la mano.

Ron y Hermione motivados por el romanticismo en el ambiente también se unieron al baile, los siguieron Blaise y Luna.

Neville notó el nerviosismo de Theodore y decidió que no iba a presionarlo para que bailaran, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando el chico se le puso en frente con la mirada seria y decidida.

-guiame, por favor.-pidió Theo con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

-desde luego.-contestó Neville emocionado, tomando la mano del otro joven para llevarlo a la pista… ellos no lo sabían, pero un hilo rojo colgaba de sus manos uniéndolos.

Dragón y león bailaban sin despegarse la mirada, desplazándose suavemente sobre el suelo, girando con las manos tomadas en una dirección y luego en la otra, quienes los veían creían estar soñando, se veían tan felices… el lugar continuó llenándose de parejas que bailaban al ritmo de los célticos tambores, guitarras, violines y panderos.

Rita Skeeter que se coló entre la multitud de fans de la pareja, los contemplaba sin poder creérselo, los rumores eran ciertos… ¡Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran novios!

-otra foto para mi colección.-dijo una chica de Hufflepuf contenta.

-¿tienes más fotos?.-preguntó Rita emulando la voz de una dulce niña.

-oh si tengo muchas, ¡se ven tan guapos cuando están juntos!

-¿me darías alguna?-preguntó esperanzada la periodista.

-saca tus propias capturas.

-por favor, no seas mala ¿si?

-¡oh está bien!, pero solo una, esta la tengo repetida tómala.-dijo pasándole una fotografía en la que se veía a ambos apoyados sobre una columna de los pasillos de Hogwarts, besándose mientras caían copos de nieve.

La mujer casi salta de felicidad al ver la primicia, era una suerte que esas chicas hubieran pertenecido a la casa de Hufflepuf… ya tenía lo que quería, bueno, no todo… aun faltaba la declaración de Ginny Weasley, pero no la veía… oh vaya, acababa de verla bajando las escaleras del Hall, con la mirada perdida de tristeza en la pista de baile… buen momento para una entrevista, pensó Skeeter.

/7IwOQFio2qo (siguiente pista)

Después de un cambio de ritmo que se volvió festivo, muchos comenzaron a bailar en grupos, Harry y Draco reunieron a sus amigos e invitaron a Pansy que gustosa aceptó unirse al baile.

Bailaron todos juntos, riendo entretenidos como unos niños, sin duda era una mágica escena llena de alegría que despertó la envidia en algunos que se alejaron de ellos y el cariño en otros, los cuales se les unieron.

Rato después…

Ron y Hermione riendo divertidos decidieron volver a su mesa por un poco de ponche, con sinceridad pensaban que les habría gustado tener un momento así en la boda de Fleur y Bill, pero el nerviosismo de la guerra no les había permitido disfrutar lo suficiente… aprovechando esos instantes, Ron se dio el lujo de mimar a su amada, conjurando un "orquideus" para hacer aparecer un ramo de rosas rojas, ella sonrojada las apreció con dulzura y lo abrazó conmovida por tal gesto.

Pansy cansada de tanto bailar se dirigía a la mesa que compartía con su grupo, de pronto se quedó paralizada a medio camino contemplando algo en la lejanía.

"¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?" "¿estará buscando al león?" se preguntó mentalmente sin dejar de ver a Ginny Weasley, la cual lucía un vestido esmeralda muy hermoso y el cabello rojizo ondeado que caía de lado por su hombro derecho, le daba un aspecto de fábula.

-Pansy ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-nada Dragón, me muero de sed, voy por un poco de ponche-mintió ella y Draco lo sabía, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados intrigado.

-está bien, cuando decidas contarme qué pasa, seré todo oídos.

-rayos contigo no se puede mentir.

-no querida.-soltó con jactancia.

-¿todo bien Dragón?-preguntó Harry.

-si amor, todo está perfecto, es solo que Pansy nos deja por un vaso de ponche, que indigno.

-debe estar cansada de tanto bailar Dragón, nosotros no hemos parado ¿sabes?

-es que contigo pierdo la noción del tiempo.

-¿en serio?

-si…-terminó de decirle Draco besando sus labios, sintiéndose gratamente correspondido, en una esquina se escucharon los grititos emocionados de las Hufflepuf que seguían sacándole fotografías como si no hubiera un mañana.

/6thmPrTxBtI (escuchar siguiente pista )

De pronto una balada muggle llenó el salón, era ideal para bailar en pareja… Hermione conocía esa canción, la había escuchado por radio durante el verano.

-¿quieres bailarla mione?

-si, estaría encantada.-dijo eufórica ella, Ron sonrió cariñosamente y la llevo de la cintura hacia la pista.

Neville y Theo no conocían la canción, menos sabían como se bailaba un lento, pero se dejaron llevar por la cálida melodía acercando un poco más sus cuerpos… el chico de Slytherin estaba nervioso ante el poco espacio entre ellos, podía oler su delicioso perfume amaderado manando de su pecho, también podía sentir sus brazos fuertes rodeándole la cintura… Theo debido a todas las sensaciones que Nev le provocaba, comenzó a sentirse algo aletargado y terminó descansando su cabeza sobre su cuello donde suspiró profundamente.

El muchacho de Gryffindor sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de emoción, nunca había experimentado algo tan fuerte antes, ni siquiera con Luna… trató de calmar su agitado palpitar mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, pero el jadeo de placer que soltó Theo ante esa muestra de afecto, solo logró que su pecho vibrara con más fuerza que antes… de repente sintió la necesidad de besarle… pero se contuvo.

Blaise y luna sonrieron ante la escena a su alrededor, todos estaban abrazados sumergidos en su propio mundo.

-¿que dices? ¿los imitamos?-preguntó Blaise divertido, Luna se ruborizó un poco sin abandonar su bella sonrisa de niña.

-creo que es lo más inteligente-dijo ella poniendo las manos en su fuerte pecho.

Blaise rodeó su estrecha cintura, apreciando las curvas de su vestido, el aroma de su cabello era como el de las flores de liz, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero la muchacha le estaba comenzando a agradar y mucho.

Por su parte Harry y Draco se miraban a los ojos tomando cada palabra de la canción como suya… "hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar" se decían cantándose entre susurros el estribillo de la canción y sonrieron disfrutando la estrechez de sus cuerpos abrazados, balanceándose lentamente con el fluir de la música.

-te amo Dragón.

-yo también te amo León.-le susurró al oído Draco, para después compartir con él un dulce beso en los labios.

Cuando sientas tristeza  
que no pueda calmar  
cuando haya un vacío  
que no puedas llenar  
te abrazare  
te haré olvidar  
lo que te hice sufrir  
no vas a caer  
mientras tú estés junto a mi

Coro

si siente frio tu corazón  
seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar  
yo te voy a amar

Yo siempre te he amado  
mi amor, hay estaré  
por siempre a tu lado  
nunca me alejare  
yo vuelvo mi amor  
nunca te dolió  
(nunca te dolió)  
nunca te voy a perder  
tu corazón me haría llorar, llorar

si siente frio (siente frio) tu corazón (tu corazón)  
seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar  
yo te voy a amar

sigo muriendo por ti  
sigo muriendo por ti  
yo te quiero así  
sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida  
no se como yo podría vivir

si siente frio (siente frio) tu corazón (tu corazón)  
seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión (tu ilusión)  
hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar

Si siente frio  
yo viviré buscando como te voy a querer  
hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar  
hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar.

Blaise y luna abandonaron la pista de baile para pasear y charlar un poco, Theo y Nev también se habían alejado tomados del brazo hacia uno de los pasillos exteriores, para respirar un poco de aire fresco y conversar. Hermione y Ron continuaron bailando mientras que Harry y Draco se quedaron en un rincón del salón, apoyados tras una columna de flores silvestres donde la única luz que les llegaba era la de una vela aromática… allí se devoraron a besos.

En tanto Pansy seguía alternando la mirada entre sus compañeros y Ginny Weasley que estaba sentada en una mesa, sola bebiendo ponche.

No quería que le jodiera la noche a Draco e hiciera una escena dramática de ex novia lastimada y vengativa, sí, esa era la idea que Pansy tenía de Ginny, pero había algo en ella que no cuadraba, no lucía como alguien que fuera a luchar por lo que quería ¿sería que ya se había resignado? Pensaba en eso, cuando de pronto se puso alerta, Roy Savage iba camino hacia la pelirroja…

-miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la damisela abandonada.-se mofó Roy mirándola de pies a cabeza con repudio, sus amigos rieron. Ginny dejó de contemplar la pista para dedicarle su mejor mirada de frialdad.

-no sé quien seas, ¿pero te importaría dejarme en paz?-pidió ella sin ánimos.

-eres una Weasley, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, amiga de nacidos de muggles y mestizos, ex novia del vencedor del mundo mágico que volvió marica a Malfoy, nuestra imagen está por los suelos ¿por qué tendría que contenerme de molestarte?

-¿por qué no maduras?-soltó Ginny agotada de escuchar una vez más lo que muchos comentaban a sus espaldas.

-ten más cuidado con tus palabras pelirroja o lo lamentarás… de hecho se me está ocurriendo una buenísima idea para castigarte.

-de qué hablas…

-ese par de asquerosos fenómenos están ahí detrás de esa columna comiéndose a besos, sería una lástima que la ex novia apareciera de pronto arruinándoles la velada ¿no te parece una idea excelente?

-olvidalo.

-¿en serio no deseas impedir su felicidad? ¿no deseas sustituir el lugar de Malfoy? ¿acaso tienes miedo de que se rían en tu cara?

-eres repugnante...

-y tú eres una mosquita muerta, pero no te preocupes, que no te va a tocar decidir si hacerlo o no, irás aunque no quieras.-se burló Roy y la agarró de la muñeca con violencia arrastrándola hasta donde Harry y Draco se encontraban...

-no… ¡suéltame!

En eso…

-Ginny querida ¿te quedaste dormida? Pensé que no vendrías, el baile ya empezó, vamos a bailar.-invitó Pansy con gracia, tomándola de la otra mano.

-¿qué?-La cara de Ginny era un poema y no solo la de ella, si no de todos quienes estaban a su alrededor… y no eran pocos.

-Oye sabandija, ¿harías el favor de quitar tus sucias manos de mi novia?-dijo Pansy sacando su varita, que tenía guardada en su largo guante de satín.

Ginny boqueó como un pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir, mientras se le subían los colores al rostro y no sabía porque… Roy y sus amigos no podían salir de su perplejidad.

-¡mentirosa, ustedes no son nada!.

-no estoy mintiendo ¿verdad Ginny?-Pansy la miró con cara de "sígueme la corriente", la confundida muchacha se vio obligada a asentir un tímido sí con la cabeza.

-¿algún problema Señorita Parkinson?

-Si Directora McGanogal, Roy Savage se niega a soltar a mi novia, la estaba llevando contra su voluntad, estaba a punto de detenerlo.

-Señor Savage, suelte a la señorita Weasley en este mismo instante o me veré obligada a expulsarlo por desacato a las normas de convivencia de Hogwarts, ya tiene más de tres amonestaciones.

Roy miró a la Slytherin con odio puro mientras soltaba la adolorida muñeca de Ginny.

-vámonos de aquí, esta fiesta apesta.-gruñó y se fue seguido de sus amigos.

-en hora buena Señoritas por su relación, no se preocupen más y disfruten del baile.-felicitó y aconsejó Minerva.

-Gracias Directora, vamos Ginny, bailemos.

-oye, espera, no tengo ganas de bailar.-gruño Ginny intentando zafarse de su mano.

-no seas vergonzosa.-dijo jalándola con más fuerza.

–-******************-

En tanto con Blaise y Luna…

-¿cual es tu patronus?-preguntó Luna.

-un zorro negro ¿y el tuyo?

-un conejo.

-el zorro se come al conejo…

-el conejo es bastante astuto y conduce al zorro por trampas en el bosque.

-el zorro también es lo bastante astuto como para seguirlo.

-entonces no se lo come, porque no puede seguirlo-terminó de decir Luna sonriendo divertida y ganadora.

-pero habrá un momento en el que se encuentren.-se le acercó el moreno tomando su mentón.

-el conejo negocia con el zorro y juntos buscan su comida, forman un gran equipo.

Ante la respuesta de Luna, Blaise se echó a reír y de pronto dejó de hacerlo para perderse en su mirada… ¿era su corazón el que latía con tanto ímpetu? Oh… vaya… si que lo era… ¿de verdad le estaba empezando a gustar Luna Lovegood?… se descolocó un poco al pensar que sí.

Theodore y Neville salieron a uno de los pasillos exteriores donde se podía ver el nocturno paisaje nevado de los bosques y los copos de nieve cayendo.

-¿lo ves? Bailar no fue tan terrible como pensabas.

-eso lo dices por no hacerme sentir mal, pero soy un asco bailando.

-no digas eso, estuviste fenomenal.

-si, claro, te pise más de ocho veces.

-no exageres Theo, de verdad ha sido genial venir contigo al baile.

-igualmente para mí.-le dijo el joven intentando por todos los medios no encontrarse con su mirada.

-Theo…

-que…

-….me gustas.-finalmente dijo Nev, lanzando valientemente sus sentimientos sobre el otro chico que se giró a mirarlo por inercia, sin creer lo que había dicho…

A Theodore se le arreboló el rostro y el corazón se le convulsionó dentro del pecho al escuchar semejante declaración, no sabía que responder, estaba hecho un lío entre su razonamiento y sus sentimientos.

-no necesitas responderme, solo… necesitaba que lo supieras.-le decía muy cerca Neville, casi en un susurro íntimo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-…pasa que… si quiero responderte, pero… no estoy muy seguro… de lo que siento-habló el joven con respiración errática al sentir cada vez ese rostro más cerca del suyo.

-quieres… ¿que te ayude… a averiguarlo?-le preguntó embelesado Nev respirando su aliento.

-si-contestó él y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación de ese beso.

Sus labios se rosaron uno contra el otro delicadamente, fue un beso dulce y sin prisas que les dejó un placentero hormigueo propagándose por todo el cuerpo...

-¿qué sientes por mi Theo?-quiso saber Neville cuando se separó unos centímetros de sus labios.

-… tu… también me gustas-musitó el muchacho provocando una inmensa felicidad en el Gryffindor, que lo abrazó con fuerza y volvió a apoderarse de su boca esta vez más apasionado, robándole pequeños jadeos y suspiros que murieron entre sus bocas.

-¿quieres salir conmigo?-le preguntó de nueva cuenta arriesgándose, sintiendo que le ardían los labios a causa del intenso momento.

-seré tu chico…-le contestó Theo tras una pausa y sin esperar más tiempo volvió a disfrutar de esos labios que le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

Rita Skeeter no entendía nada: primero Potter y Malfoy eran novios, después Slytherins compartían con Gryffindors, luego Ginny Weasley se había enredado amorosamente con Pansy Parkinson, todo estaba caoticamente mezclado… esa noticia definitivamente daría que hablar en el mundo mágico… por un momento incluso temió que todo se saliera de control, pero luego la ambición pudo más y decidida fue en busca de más información.

–-************************-

-Directora McGanogall, nos hemos enterado que esa mujer entrometida Skeeter está infiltrada en la fiesta, uno de los retratos la vio pasar entre la multitud de alumnos-dijo Nick casi decapitado poniendo en alerta a Minerva que caminó rápidamente por el salón buscando a la periodista.

-gracias por el aviso, por favor ayúdeme a encontrar y detener a esa sin vergüenza, Nick.-pidió la bruja alertando también a algunos profesores que estaban cerca.

Pansy con su actuación merecedora de un premio al mejor actor, bailaba con una muy confundida pelirroja, la llevaba de la cintura sosteniendo su mano mientras guiaba diestramente sus pasos al ritmo de la alegre música.

-¿por qué les dijiste eso? No soy tu novia-le alegó Ginny mal humorada, Pansy rió de buena gana ignorando su berrinche.

-no seas arrogante, te salvé el pellejo después de todo, que vulgar-farfulló la morena sin perder la compostura y el refinado porte al bailar.

-no te pedí que me salvaras.

-pero si estabas chillando para que ese infeliz te soltara, eso para mi fue un llamado de auxilio, no sé para ti.-le dijo haciéndola sonrojar enfurecida.

-eso no te incumbe… yo.

-¿Ginny?-se escuchó la atónita voz de Harry a sus espaldas, ella quiso salir corriendo, pero Pansy se lo impidió.

-Harry…-la muchacha se volteó resignada y pudo contemplar a su ex novio… de la mano de Draco Malfoy que la fulminaba con sus ojos plata.

-Hola León, Hola Dragón ¿qué tal la están pasando?-preguntó Parkinson de forma jovial.

-bien… supongo-dijo Draco mirando con desdén a la menor de los Weasleys, Harry preocupado por el semblante de su novio, estrechó aún más su mano para calmarlo.

-¿y como… es que terminaron bailando juntas?-quiso saber el moreno más que impactado al verlas de la mano.

-bueno, digamos que una víbora indeseable la estaba rondando, yo llegué cuando estuvo a punto de clavarle los venenosos colmillos, ¿me doy a entender?

-¿Savage?-preguntaron a dúo con ira contenida, Pansy los miró con seriedad dándoles la respuesta con su silencio.

-así que me la traje a bailar ¿te molesta mi decisión Dragón?

-¿molestarme? Para nada, aunque me causa mucha gracia y extrañeza que te hayas mostrado misericordiosa con alguien que… según mi parecer, no lo vale.-Los ojos de Draco fríos como el hielo mandaban un claro mensaje territorial que decía: "aléjate de mi novio, perra"

-Bueno, siempre hay segundas oportunidades, seré benevolente porque estoy de muy buen humor esta noche y nada me hará cambiar de opinión ¿quedó claro?

-te estás transformando en toda una Hufflepuf querida Pansy.

-también tu querido Draco.-atacó sonriente la muchacha de púrpura intentando ganar ese duelo de miradas.

-voy por ponche-dijo Harry tratando de liberarse de la tensión.

-Leoncito porque no vas con Pansy un momento, hay algo que quiero hablar con esta señorita.

-¡no!-exclamaron los dos a la par como si esa fuera la peor idea en el mundo.

-Pansy quédate tranquila, no le haré daño, no pienso caer tan bajo.

-precisamente es por eso que temo… tus palabras son tan filosas como dagas, Dragón.

-exageras mujer, no tengo porqué defenderme si ella no me ataca primero ¿verdad?

-bueno… eso.

-sigo pensando que es una muy mala idea dejarlos a solas.-le susurró Harry a la chica Slytherin.

-esta bien… vamos a charlar-dijo Ginny aceptando el desafío.

-perfecto, pero no aquí, vamos a sentarnos como magos civilizados en esa mesa… y ustedes vayan por ponche-les pidió a su amiga y a su novio, que no tenían ganas de dejarlos.

Harry y Pansy se alejaron de aquella mesa sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, las fans de la pareja preocupadas y los demás compañeros de casa curiosos tampoco dejaban de mirar la posible pelea de gatas que se iba a armar… y es que definitivamente parecía que salían rayos de sus ojos al contemplarse mutuamente.

-Hola chicos ¿qué les pasa? ¿por qué esas caras?-preguntó Hermione extrañada mientras sacaba un vaso de ponche de la enorme mesa de banquetes.

-mione, creo que ya sé por qué tienen esas caras.-dijo Ron estremecido, señalando a Draco y a Ginny, Hermione de la pura impresión dejó caer su vaso con todo el ponche al suelo.

-¿y ustedes los dejaron solos? ¡¿como pudiste permitir que eso pasara Harry?! Hay que ir con ellos-dijo la castaña horrorizada, pero Pansy la detuvo.

-debes dejarlos Hermione, deben arreglar sus diferencias… Draco necesita dejar de sentirse inseguro cuando ella este presente y ella debe afrontar el hecho de que ustedes se aman Harry, es la única forma.

-¿ya lo tenias planeado?-preguntó Harry indignado.

-no, las cosas se dieron de repente, pero ahora que las cosas se presentaron de esta forma, siento que de esta no habrá otra oportunidad para que se enfrenten cara a cara.

-pero se lastimarán mutuamente-decía Hermione preocupada.

-Draco siempre ha sido de solucionar las cosas diplomáticamente, pero no tengo idea de como lo llevará tu ex novia.-dijo Pansy con un nudo en el estómago.

-Ginny es como la polvorita.-susurró Ron con miedo.

-una vez que Draco pierde la paciencia, también se convierte en polvorita, doy fe de eso.-confesó Harry haciendo pasar la saliva acumulada por su seca garganta, estaba nervioso… muy nervioso.

En tanto, en aquella mesa…

-dime la verdad ¿a qué viniste?

-no es de tu incumbencia.

-no estas ayudando Weasley… respondeme…-pidió Draco con seriedad, la muchacha respiró profundo.

-quería convencerme de que no era una farsa o que estuvieras engañando a Harry… estar unidos eternamente por la magia es una cosa y amar a alguien con todos sus defectos es otra.

-pues puedes quedarte tranquila, lo amo incluso desde mucho antes, así que sé lo que lo enoja, lo que le preocupa, lo que lo pone triste y lo que lo hace feliz.

-entonces ¿por qué fuiste tan ruin con él en el pasado? Si lo amabas… por que…

-porque no lo tenía permitido, pero decidí romper el circulo de tradiciones de mi familia y ahora estoy con él, haciéndolo feliz.

-¿y tenías que pasar por encima de nuestra relación justamente? me lo quitaste…

-¿quitártelo? Hablas de él como si fuera un objeto, pues debo decir que nunca lo obligue a nada, ni siquiera me esperaba una mísera gota de su compasión, lo único que hice fue escucharlo cada tarde, sentía que no tenía siquiera el derecho de hablarle, pero allí estaba él compartiendo todo su tiempo conmigo, protegiéndome de los acosos y haciéndome reír con sus tonterías cuando estaba triste, cuidándome en la enfermería cuando nadie más lo hacia por miedo al rechazo social, fue él quien decidió amarme, esa es la verdad ¿vas a llorar sobre la leche derramada?

-¿y tú crees que no fue doloroso para mí? ¿Saber que cada sonrisa, cada mirada te la dedicaba a ti en vez de a mí?

-¿ese es tu orgullo hablando?-se mofó Draco con desdén…

-eres muy despiadado…

-no más que tú, cuando el realmente necesitó ser escuchado tu lo dejaste lidiar solo con sus inseguridades y la ansiedad de tratar de contentar a todo el mundo, porque se suponía que era lo que se esperaba de él… del gran salvador del mundo mágico, cuando quiso hablarte de lo que estaba sintiendo por mi también te alejaste y lo evitaste, el estuvo noches enteras sin dormir pensando en como no lastimarte, no sabes cuanto me dolía verlo así… y encima si a eso le sumamos que por tu culpa el casi pierde la vida buscando su pulsera que lanzaste al lago negro ¿como querías que confiara en ti? ¿como querías que volviera a ti?.

Ginny no tuvo fuerzas para rebatirle eso, bajo la mirada y apretó los puños con impotencia.

-¿te crees capaz de amarlo mejor que yo?-preguntó la muchacha rencorosa mientras sus lagrimas caían.

-¿estas insinuando que te estas apartando del camino? ¿lo dejarás ir finalmente?-se burló Malfoy.

-aunque me duela, si eso lo hace feliz… yo me apartaré, pero antes de eso, debo decirte una última cosa Malfoy, hay algo que tú nunca podrás darle y que siempre quiso tener… su propia familia, tú no puedes darle hijos, nunca podrás hacerlo experimentar esa felicidad, aunque estén juntos eternamente, él siempre añorará convertirse en padre-soltó con dolor la muchacha pelirroja.

La mandíbula de Draco tembló, sus ojos escocieron dolorosamente porque sabía que ella tenía razón… había nacido sin la cualidad de ser un mago fértil, lo cual se daba en uno de cada diez bebés que llegaban al mundo… sus palabras calaron tan hondo dentro de sí, haciéndolo sentir tanta tristeza, pero aún así se las arregló para esconder sus emociones, él sabía perfectamente como hacerlo, no le daría el placer de verlo destrozado por sus palabras.

-mira Weasley, tal vez no pueda darle hijos, pero lo compensaré de diferentes formas hasta hacerlo sentir totalmente pleno, ten por seguro que haré lo que sea necesario para darle la felicidad que él se merece y que tú no supiste darle, por último espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que pueda soportar tu elevado nivel de estupidez y egocentrismo, por que francamente es impresionante-le dijo con la misma soberbia altanera, causando que la pelirroja se levantara furiosa de su silla totalmente ofendida.

-¡Púdrete Malfoy!-le gritó y salió corriendo del recinto mientras lloraba de rabia.

Draco se sintió ganador en un momento, pero toda su entereza flaqueó de pronto haciéndolo sentir una inmensa frustración.

Pansy, Harry Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia la mesa preocupados…

-¿que ocurrió Dragón? ¿que le dijiste?-le preguntó Pansy con prisa.

-lo que se merecía ¿por qué? ¿estas interesada en ella?-soltó con voz mordaz y herida.

-vaya, al parecer te golpeó en un punto sensible-dijo Pansy notando su mal humor.

-¿sabes que? Has lo que se te de la regalada gana, corre a consolar a esa víbora si quieres, ya me da igual.

-si, eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer, voy a descubrir que te dijo para que estés así, porque por lo visto no lo obtendré de tu boca-regañó la chica de vestido púrpura y salió tras la pelirroja.

-Dragón ¿qué te dijo Ginny?-preguntó el moreno con preocupación tomándole las manos.

-nada que valga la pena escuchar… ¿vamos a bailar? A ver si así se me quita el mal sabor de boca-invitó el rubio con una sonrisa que a Harry se le hizo un poco triste.

-si, vamos.-aceptó Harry y lanzó una mirada cómplice a Hermione y Ron que supieron entender a la perfección.

Apenas Harry se hubo marchado con Draco a la pista de baile, ambos se dirigieron escaleras arriba para ir a buscar a Ginny y preguntarle que había pasado, pero al llegar a uno de los pasillos se detuvieron y se escondieron tras una estatua de piedra… Pansy estaba charlando con la pelirroja.

-debiste decirle algo realmente malo a Draco como para que terminara dejándote en este estado.

-¿que quieres? ¿vienes a burlarte?-sollozó la chica dándole la espalda.

-no, solo quiero saber que le dijiste.-quiso saber Pansy acercándose con cautela, tocando su espalda.

-no…

-vamos, te salvé de Savage, me lo debes.

-¡déjame en paz! ¡vete!-le gritó la muchacha.

-¡escuchame bien tú! No me obligues a ser dura contigo, por favor sé una buena chica y dime que mierda le dijiste a Draco.-amenazó Pansy acorralándola contra una pared como solo una Slytherin sabía hacerlo, Ron al ver lo que Pansy le hacía a su hermanita quiso correr a defenderla, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

-quedate aquí Ron, confío en que no le hará daño.

-eso espero-dijo el pelirrojo abrumado.

Al no ver respuesta, Pansy respiró profundamente contando hasta diez, debía usar una nueva táctica… la abrazó.

-sé que no confías en mi, pero esto es realmente importante… juro que no voy a lastimarte si me lo dices…-le decía entre susurros sintiendo como sollozaba entre sus brazos.

-¿él no es un mago fértil verdad?

-claro que no… ¡oh por las serpientes!… tú no le habrás dicho que…

-sí, lo hice, le dije… que aunque tuviera el amor de Harry nunca podría cumplir su sueño de tener hijos… no debí decirle eso… en realidad él tiene razón, soy de lo peor… soy alguien cruel y egoísta que sólo piensa en si misma.

-ese fue un golpe muy bajo…

-lo sé.

-eso explica porque estaba tan esquivo, solo espero que no se tome muy a pecho tus palabras, se ve como si nada le afectara, pero en realidad es muy sensible.

-por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto… Harry me odiaría.

-lo lamento, pero no está en mis manos… si Draco es capaz de desahogarse, Harry terminará sabiéndolo de todas formas… tendrás que resignarte… ¡dioses muggles! no sé si darte una bofetada o darte un pañuelo para que te limpies el maquillaje, está todo corrido.-lanzó la Slytherin masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿podrías darme el pañuelo?-le preguntó con riachuelos de lágrimas brotando por sus mejillas, Pansy suspiró agotada y abrió su bolso de mano sacando un pañuelo, se lo entregó a Ginny y ella vaciló entre si usarlo o enmarcarlo en un cuadro, era tan hermoso que encontraba que era un desperdicio mancharlo con sus lágrimas.

-¿qué pasa? No está sucio, ni siquiera lo he usado.

-lo mancharé con la máscara para pestañas.

-no seas cabezota y usalo, estás a punto de parecerte a un payaso de circo o a un mapache.-soltó con desdén…

Una sonrisa vaga apareció en el rostro de Ginny al escuchar ese comentario y tomó el pañuelo secándose las lágrimas.

-eres muy amable Pansy… agradezco tu compañía, aunque no lo merezca…

-no hay de que-soltó la morena desviando la mirada.

-dile a tu amigo, que no tendrá que preocuparse por cruzarse conmigo, pasaré la navidad en la madriguera y me quedaré allí lo que resta del año, necesito tiempo para asimilar esto, para calmarme… creo que es lo único más razonable.

-comprendo, sé que sonará raro y sospechoso, pero ¿puedo escribirte?

Ginny la miró con sorpresa, temió que fuera una especie de broma.

-no hay problema, puedes hacerlo.

-¿me concedes un último baile?

-…

-podemos bailar aquí mismo, no es necesario bajar.

-esta bien, bailaré contigo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron atónitos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Ron, creo que a Pansy le gusta Ginny.-le secreteó a su novio.

-¿cómo estas tan segura? ¿no era que la odiaba?

-un affaire puede darse en el momento más inesperado, eso es lo que acaba de ocurrir…

-ya veo… ¿mione qué es un affaire?-ante la pregunta de su novio rodó los ojos y procedió a explicarle todo.

En tanto…

-Directora, Skeeter ha escapado en una escoba, intentamos detenerla con hechizos, pero fue muy difícil ver con la ventisca que hay afuera-dijo uno de los profesores.

-está bien, ya veremos que hacer, gracias por su ayuda.

Minerva suspiró como si estuviera a punto de sufrir una migraña, tendría que prepararse para lo que vendría al día siguiente.

El baile continuó durante toda la noche y las "perdidas" parejas volvieron de su paseo nocturno uniéndose al festejo.

Después de ir a dejar a Ginny frente al retrato de la Dama gorda, Pansy bajó a la fiesta también, encontrándose a Draco que ya no estaba tan irritado, la invitó a unirse con ellos a la pista mientras le daba una caricia en su cabeza.

-estoy tratando de entender tus razones Pansy, te juro que estoy tratando, vamos a divertirnos lo que resta de la noche.

-Dragón, eres el mejor amigo que hubiera existido nunca, te quiero tanto.-dijo abrazándolo y dejándolo asombrado, de pronto el olor a alcohol le llegó a la nariz.

-Pansy, ¿estás ebria?.-le dijo preocupado.

-¿en serio? Pero si solo fue una copa de whisky de fuego… no fueron dos… digo… tres, el resto se lo terminó la pelirroja hjajajaja.-habló arrastrando las palabras y después rió tontamente.

Sus amigos la miraron con incredulidad y la llevaron a sentarse en una de las sillas antes que se diera contra el suelo al tropezarse con el vestido.

-¿qué diablos ocurrió mientras no estábamos?-preguntó Theo observando a la borracha de su amiga echada sobre la mesa.

-pasaron muchas cosas… ¿por donde quieres que empecemos a contarte?-le dijo Ron suspirando.

Ya muy tarde por la noche todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas, Theo se despidió de Neville con un beso en los labios, sin importarle que sus amigos los contemplaran hacerlo y Blaise se llevó en brazos a una dormida Pansy. Harry y Draco decidieron que dormirían juntos esa noche en la sala de los menesteres.

Ambos se habían quitado los trajes el uno al otro, se quedaron solo en sus camisas y se recostaron sobre la cómoda cama.

-no quieres hacer cosas esta noche ¿verdad?-le preguntó el moreno besando su frente.

-podría pedirte… que solo te quedaras así conmigo, abrazándome…

-Dragón… que fue lo que…

-por favor, no ahora leoncito.-dijo en un susurro.

-vale, pero cuando quieras hablar sobre eso, no dudes en decírmelo, sabes que te apoyaré como sea.

-te amo Harry.-le dijo dejándose acurrucar por sus brazos protectores.

-también yo te amo con toda mi alma, buenas noches Dragoncito.-le dijo amorosamente besando su hombro.

-buenas noches, cariño-le respondió el rubio acomodándose muy junto a él.

En la soledad de la noche y sin poder conciliar el sueño, Draco dejó que su mente divagara en las palabras de Ginny… le habían dolido en lo profundo, sí, porque él quería que Harry fuera absolutamente feliz mientras estuvieran juntos, quería poder cumplir todos sus locos sueños, pero con tristeza intentó resignarse a que no podría darle la dicha a la que muchos hombres aspiran, ni siquiera podrían disfrutar de la dulce espera en gestación, verían a otros padres pasear con sus niños y ellos se conformarían con adoptar, pero no sería lo mismo… era frustrante.

Sin notarlo, su almohada comenzó a mojarse de lágrimas de impotencia y un sentimiento triste se apoderó de su pecho… no sabía lo que diría Harry al respecto ¿le importaría tanto como a él?

Continuará...


	18. Capítulo 18

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

 _ **Hola a todos, me he tardado en actualizar por dos razones puntuales, la primera fue porque viajé sin mi notebook y había tan poco tiempo para escribir al lugar al que fui a pasar las festividades con mi familia, la otra razón es que cuando volví y finalmente pude ponerme a escribir me costaba hacerlo, era como si yo estaba sintiendo lo que Harry, me ponía en sus zapatos y era tan difícil enfrentar la situación que sufría con él, por esa razón a veces me tomaba descansos y motivada por sus comentarios, acompañada de algunos pasteles volvía a la acción… espero que puedan entender esta situación que vivimos los fanfickers… sin más los dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por todos sus anteriores comentarios, los amo.**_

Capítulo 18: "La noticia del siglo viene con despedidas"

 _24 de Diciembre 1999, Callejón Diagon…_

Aquella mañana de invierno habría sido tan normal como cualquier otra en el callejón Diagon, de no haber sido por la reciente llegada de los periódicos que los jóvenes vociferadores comenzaban a distribuir a viva voz, ¡se vendían como pan caliente!, la gente leía con ojos estampados en la primera plana la noticia que anunciaba:

" **Romance en** **H** **ogwarts:** **Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, rivales unidos por el amor ¡Confirmado!** _Leer más de este artículo en la página_ _9_ **"**

Y para variar de fondo la fotografía de los dos muchachos ¡besándose!

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todo mago transeúnte, comerciante y demás chusmas se pusieran a cotillear de los Malfoy, del joven que venció, de los Parkinson y de los Weasleys.

La noticia llegó al ministerio, al departamento donde trabajaba Arthur Weasley… el padre de familia leyó el periódico una y otra vez sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando: ¿Harry había terminado con su hija y estaba saliendo con el hijo de los Malfoy? ¿su hija estaba saliendo con la hija de los Parkinson? ¿en que momento las cosas cambiaron tanto? ¿por que estaban saliendo con Slytherins? Solo esperaba que no fuera una jugarreta de los mortífagos para convencer a Ginny y a Harry de unirseles, la verdad es que no podía confiar todavía en los que una vez estuvieron de parte del señor tenebroso.

Caminó rumbo a las chimeneas a pesar de las miradas y los murmullos escandalizados para dirigirse a su hogar, tenía que hablar con Molly cuanto antes.

-Anima Vitale Vínculum-

Draco se había removido en la cama durante toda la madrugada… se volteó hacia Harry percatándose de que él tampoco estaba teniendo un buen sueño, lo abrazó acunándolo en su pecho como queriendo protegerlo y se desveló viéndolo dormir, en cada minuto que transcurría apreciaba la belleza de su rostro, capturaba en su retina la ternura de sus gestos y escuchaba el acompasado ritmo de su respiración.

No podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que en unas cuantas horas, Harry partiría a la madriguera para contarle la situación a los Weasleys, estarían separados por unos días y eso lo estresaba.

"todo estará bien" era el pensamiento que se le venía a la cabeza para contrarrestar aquellos que pretendían amargarle… y así pasaron las horas, hasta que amaneció.

-Señor León, es hora de despertarse… su esposo, el señor Dragón solicita de sus servicios.-anunció Draco sacándole una sonrisa divertida al moreno.

-¿qué clase de servicios?-balbuceó el Gryffindor tallándose los ojos adormilado.

-Hmmm… unos que no podrá rechazar…-ronroneó el joven rubio con voz excitada, montándose sobre las caderas de Harry, refregando su entrada contra la agraciada hombría.

-eres tan perfecto Dragón, es el mejor despertar que he tenido nunca.-jadeó ante las sensaciones sobre su miembro y la deliciosa imagen de ese cuerpo erguido sensualmente sobre el suyo.

-león… estás muy duro… ¿qué estabas soñando precisamente?-le preguntó sexy mientras le acariciaba el pecho, moviéndose candente e incitante.

-contigo, así gimiendo de placer sobre mi… ¿no sigo soñando cierto?

-es real amor, lubricuos.-dijo el muchacho a su oído y luego lo besó con fiebre mientras introducía el contundente miembro de Harry en su entrada ya preparada momentos antes.

Después de aquella placentera sesión, ambos se dirigieron a la ducha entre caricias y mimos para asearse el uno al otro.

A pesar de su felicidad, muy en el fondo sentían ese desasosiego molesto que te dice que las cosas podrían complicarse y luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir a la ansiedad, no permitirían que cosa alguna les afectara.

-tu decisión de ir con los Weasley sigue en pie ¿verdad?-le preguntó mientras iban de la mano hacia el gran comedor.

-¿quieres que me quede? Lo haré, me quedaré contigo…-le dijo Harry, Draco negó con la cabeza.

-ambos tenemos asuntos que sanjar de una vez por todas, tu con ellos y yo con madre… no es justo que ella se entere por otros medios antes que se lo diga.

-¿qué hay de tu padre?

-no es el momento, no todavía… además está en Azkaban es imposible que se entere a menos que alguien se lo informe.

Continuaron caminando por los enormes pasillos en silencio entrelazando sus manos aún más fuerte, sintiendo a través de su magia algunos atisbos de preocupación.

-Ginny estará ahí… en la madriguera.-dijo Harry de pronto, notando un pequeño gesto nervioso en su novio que pasó casi desapercibido, pero no para él.

-lo sé, pero confío en mi esposo, sé que no se atrevería a romperme el corazón.

-eso ni lo dudes, eres mi único, mi predestinado… mi Dragón, regresaré antes de año nuevo, no creo poder sobrevivir sin tenerte a mi lado por tanto tiempo.

-León, que cursi eres, me lo vas a contagiar-se quejó avergonzado el rubio.

-¡pero es que voy a extrañarte muchísimo!.-le hizo saber el moreno estrechándolo entre sus brazos con todo el amor que le fue posible.

-me rindo, yo también voy a echarte de menos, especialmente dormir contigo.-le susurró al oído.

-Dragón orgulloso, te amo tanto-terminó diciendo Harry mientras le besaba las mejillas sin importarle que medio mundo los estuviera viendo.

-sí soy orgulloso y muy celoso, así que procura tenerla alejada a muchos metros de ti ¿te ha quedado claro?-le advirtió.

-si Dragón, quédate tranquilo, mis sentimientos por ella murieron hace tiempo, cuando descubrí que eras el centro de mi universo.-Draco se sonrojó nerviosamente mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido… a Harry le pareció tan adorable.

-te amo idiota…

-yo más…-susurró frente a sus labios antes de robarle un beso a esa boca malhumorada.

-no, yo aún más-contestó el rubio y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, los fantasmas que pasaron cerca rehuyeron escandalizados al igual que algunos alumnos que transitaban por ese pasillo.

Ese día tocaba desayuno en la mesa de los leones, al llegar se encontraron con Theo, Blaise y una muy callada Pansy que al parecer tenía un severo dolor de cabeza, los tres estaban sentados junto a Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna.

-hola chicos… les guardamos unos puestos-dijo Mione saludando, invitando al par a sentarse.

-gracias-dijeron al unisono contemplando las caras expectantes de sus amigos.

Draco sonrió de lado al ver a Theo tomado de la mano de Neville, al parecer las cosas habían salido bien durante la fiesta.

Mientras desayunaban Pansy se acercó disimuladamente a Hermione para cuchichear…

-¿y la princesa no bajó con ustedes?

-está dormida ¿como se te ocurrió darle whisky de fuego? ¡por todos los magos!-regañó entre susurros Hermione.

-no se me ocurrió a mi, la botella estaba al lado de un elfo doméstico que estaba dormido de borracho en uno de los pasillos… se la quitó.

-¿en serio? ¿No estarás mintiendo verdad?

-si quieres puedes preguntarle, quise quitársela pero no me dejó y la seguí hasta una de las aulas vacías… nunca había visto que alguien se bebiera el whisky como si fuera jugo de calabaza…

-¿y cómo es que tú terminaste ebria también?-continuaba Hermione el cuchicheo entre bocados.

-para que no terminara tomándosela completa y volviera a llenarla con magia, me terminé el resto que quedaba y desaparecí la botella con un hechizo evanescente.

-esta bien, por el momento te creeré…-le advirtió ganándose una mirada de lo más santa que puede haber.

-¿chicos ustedes pasaran navidad de Yule juntos?-preguntó de pronto Blaise llamando la atención del grupo.

Draco y Harry se miraron resignados...

-la verdad es que… no-dijo Harry.

-¿no?-preguntaron atónitos todos.

-yo por mi parte contactaré a madre, averiguaré si ya le dieron el alta y veré si puedo obtener un permiso especial para pasar las fiestas con ella, no quiero que esté sola.-explicó Draco preocupado, Hermione y los demás sinceramente pensaron que a pesar de ser muy Malfoy, tenía escondido un gran corazón.

-y supongo que vas a sincerarte con ella respecto a Harry.-agregó Hermione muy seria, Draco le dio la razón asintiendo.

-¿en serio estas preparado para esto Draco?-preguntó Pansy temerosa.

-sí Pansy, ya está decidido.

-entonces eso quiere decir que si Harry no se queda contigo ¿vendrá a la madriguera?.-tragó fuerte Ron temiéndose lo peor.

-sí, iré a la madriguera, tengo que poner a tus padres al tanto sobre Ginny y sobre mi naturaleza, son como mis segundos padres, creo que les debo una explicación.

-pero Harry, Ginny estará allí y…

-descuida Ron, solo me quedaré para la cena de navidad, si las cosas se ponen mal me iré antes.

-¡oh Harry! sé optimista, Molly siempre te ha tratado como su hijo, no creo que vaya a cambiar solo porque te has enlazado a Draco y has dejado a Ginny.-animó Hermione al ver el semblante triste de su amigo.

-sólo espero que no se lo tomen a mal y que…-en eso Harry fue interrumpido.

-viene una lechuza, trae algo.-decía Blaise observando como dejaba un paquete sobre la mesa de Harry.

-¿quién lo envía?-preguntó Hermione.

-no tiene remitente.

-ten cuidado Harry.-le dijo Draco mientras su novio abría el envoltorio.

-¿un periódico?-preguntó atónito Theo temiendo lo inevitable.

-sí, es el profeta… no… no puede ser, pero…-Harry sintió como automáticamente el alma se le iba a los pies al ver la portada, Draco frunció el ceño indignado mientras leía el encabezado.

-¿qué pasa Harry?

-… somos el chisme del siglo Nev, eso pasa.-dijo mostrándoles a todos el periódico.

-alguien tiene que haber soltado la lengua de seguro.-opinó Ron.

-con fotografías de ustedes dos.-dijo Neville.

Por acto reflejo todos terminaron mirando a Pansy que se sintió ofendida al notar lo que todos estaban pensando.

-¡no he sido yo! ¡culpen a su maldita tropa de Hufflepuf! Ellas son las únicas que podrían haber tenido esa foto, ni yo pude capturarlos en esa hermosa escena.

Draco y Harry no pudieron evitar alzar una ceja ante lo que escucharon.

-¡por morgana!, no le presten atención a eso último, el punto es que yo no fui.

-te creemos Pansy, no te sulfures, después tendremos tiempo para averiguar de donde el profeta sacó esta información.

-tal parece que no les queda de otra que enfrentar esto muchachos, nosotros los estaremos apoyando.

-Gracias Hermione.

-también nosotros.-apoyaron las serpientes.

-chicos…-Draco les dedicó una mirada comprensiva, a pesar de la ansiedad y el miedo que lo invadía al saber que pronto tendría que encarar a su madre.

En eso llegó hasta la mesa la Directora McGanogall...

-Buenos días jóvenes.

-Buenos días-contestaron al unísono.

-veo que a ustedes también les ha llegado un ejemplar.-dijo refiriéndose al periódico sobre el mueble.

-sí, desgraciadamente.-soltó Draco.

-Ayer por la noche Nick casi decapitado nos informó de que esa mujer indeseable de Rita Skeeter se infiltró en el baile, pero no pudimos detenerla a tiempo, les ofrezco mis disculpas.

-Skeeter, esa chismosa hace cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir información.-comentó Theodore con rencor.

-no se preocupe Directora, esto ya se veía venir-le dijo Harry tranquilizándola, pero no consiguió borrar su rostro de preocupación.

-Joven Malfoy quisiera acompañarme, tiene una visita.

-¿quién?

-su madre.-le dijo la bruja encaminándose hacia su despacho, los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par sintiendo su corazón golpeando fuertemente.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-le preguntó Harry, el joven rubio movió negativamente la cabeza, miró los rostros preocupados de todos, respiró profundo un par de veces y reunió todo el valor que le fue posible para soltarse de la mano del moreno y seguir a McGanogall.

-espero que todo salga bien.-soltó Pansy sin dejar de ver la puerta del gran comedor por donde había salido su amigo.

-puedo sentirlo, está muy nervioso.-decía Harry llevándose la mano al pecho, casi sintiendo en su propia piel las sensaciones que compartía su núcleo mágico con el de Draco.

-relajate Harry, sé positivo… tal vez así puedas transmitirle la paz y valor que él necesita.-decía Hermione acariciando sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

-lo intentaré.-dijo él sentándose en la silla y cerró los ojos tratando de serenar su espíritu.

-nosotros, lo hemos estado pensando desde anoche y… ahora que sabemos que tú iras a resolver tus asuntos a la casa de los Weasleys, hemos decidido quedarnos con Dragón para acompañarlo, después de todo nuestra visión ha cambiado tanto que sentiríamos extrañeza de volver a casa.-dijo Blaise algo serio.

-¿no extrañan a sus familias?-preguntó Harry atónito.

-sí, pero no estamos a favor de unirnos a un nuevo desquiciado, no queremos inmiscuirnos en ninguna de esas estupideces y si vamos a casa es probable que no volvamos a pisar Hogwarts.-Habló Blaise.

-no te aflijas por que estemos lejos de nuestras familias.-pidió Blaise con gratitud.

-estaremos bien y así evitaremos también que Draco se sienta ansioso.-dijo Theo sorprendiendo a Harry.

-gracias… se los debo.-agradeció el joven que venció.

-no león, nosotros te lo debemos a ti, tú permitiste que volviéramos a ser sus amigos y que reforzáramos los lazos que creímos perdidos, gracias.-dijo la muchacha de cabello oscuro con sinceridad.

Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna sonrieron con emoción, más que felices, los lazos se estaban estrechando en el grupo armoniosamente.

-además es extraño decir esto, pero nunca sentí a Hogwarts como un hogar, sino hasta ahora… no quiero volver a casa donde no siento absolutamente nada… quiero quedarme aquí el tiempo que pueda, graduarme y continuar mi camino como bruja digna.-acabó de decir la morena con orgullo.

Hermione miró a Harry con ternura, ahora había otra persona que sentía a Hogwarts como más que una simple escuela para magos.

-si tienen algún problema, si se sienten agobiados por algo, no duden en decírnoslo, no vamos a darles la espalda, encontraremos una solución juntos.-dijo Harry correspondiendo a los votos de lealtad de las serpientes.

-les pedimos lo mismo, donde nosotros seamos el escudo, ustedes sean nuestra espada.-estableció Theo.

-donde nosotros seamos la espada, ustedes sean nuestro escudo.-declaró Ron alegremente.

-Anima Vitale Vínculum-

Cuando Draco entró al despacho de la directora, barrió la sala con su mirada plateada y encontró lo que buscaba… a su madre de pie junto a la chimenea vestida con sus mejores ropas, se le veía algo demacrada, pero aún así conservaba su porte digno de los Malfoy.

-Madre…

Ella lo miró con los ojos cargados de ansiedad y soltó un suspiro de expectación, al verlo acercarse le tendió en las manos una edición del profeta.

-me retiraré para que tengan privacidad, por favor retratos acompáñenme afuera, si me disculpan-se excusó Minerva alejándose y cerrando la puerta del despacho mientras los retratos de todos los ex directores de Hogwarts se trasladaban de marco en marco, entre ellos Snape y Dumbledor que le hicieron una seña de asentimiento a Draco antes de partir.

Un silencio incómodo quedó en el lugar interrumpido por el crepitar de la chimenea…

La mirada del joven viajó desde los retratos al periódico que ahora sostenía en sus manos y de allí directo a los ojos profundos de su madre.

-hijo… creo… que tenemos bastante de que hablar.-le dijo Narcissa ofreciéndole su mano para que él la tomara.

-si madre, te lo contaré todo, no voy a guardarme nada.-le dijo con voz apagada.

Ambos se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones frente a la chimenea.

-¿es verdad lo que han publicado? ¿que estás saliendo con ese muchacho?

-…. es como has leído.

-¿se trata de algo temporal?-quiso saber ella como temiendo la respuesta.

-no, yo de verdad lo amo.-se sinceró angustiado.

-hijo…-quiso interrumpir, pero Draco no la dejó.

-lamento que mi respuesta no sea la que esperabas.-soltó con frustración.

-no me mal interpretes, no te estoy juzgando, es sólo que… esto es inesperado, transformaste el odio que sentías durante siete años en amor ¿sólo en unas cuantas semanas?.

-no era odio lo que sentía, en el fondo yo lo admiraba, moví los hilos varias veces a su favor a sabiendas del peligro que había en que papá o el señor tenebroso me descubrieran, pero este año las cosas cambiaron, mis sentimientos se desbordaron y es que hizo tanto por mi, me acompañó todo el tiempo, lo abandonó todo para estar conmigo y no le importó para nada su reputación.

-¿no crees que la soledad provocó que confundieras tus sentimientos?

-¿confundido? No, te equivocas, aquella noche en la que iba a escaparme de Hogwarts para ver si estabas a salvo, él fue a impedirlo, luchamos y nos lastimamos, nos dijimos tantas cosas hirientes, tantas verdades… traté de negar mi sentir cuanto pude, pero cuando descubrí que él también me quería, no pude batallar más y lo dejé salir… no me arrepiento para nada de lo que ocurrió después, fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, no es un simple capricho si eso es lo que piensas, la magia suprema también nos respalda, estábamos destinados a estar juntos ¿lo entiendes?.

-¿magia suprema?-preguntó de pronto desconcertada.

-tú me conoces bien ¿verdad madre? Sabes que siempre he tratado de lucir como padre para que estuviera orgulloso de mí… he imitado con todo detalle sus modos, sus gustos y su repudio… ¿lo sabes cierto?-dijo Draco con voz taciturna, ella asintió con tristeza.

-pero… soy diferente a él aunque la misma sangre corra por nuestras venas, ustedes se dieron cuenta desde que yo era pequeño… que yo no era un Malfoy común y corriente, por eso cortaron aquél manzano que estaba en los jardines, por eso me hiciste un obliviate.

Narcissa contempló el río de lágrimas que rodaba por las mejillas de su hijo, sus fuertes emociones llegaban hasta su ser con intensidad y entonces pudo ser consciente del aura

luminosa que cubría al cuerpo de éste. Narcissa se llevó una mano a la boca intentando contener su asombro.

-lo has recordado...

-Madre, por favor necesito saber-suplicó Draco mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos plateados que emitían leves destellos en los bordes, su madre no cabía más en su estrépito, movió la cabeza negativamente sin poder creerlo.

-Draco… antes de que tú nacieras tuve un sueño extraño, eran dos serpientes entrelazadas que me rodeaban y se metían en mi vientre brillando y girando…

-...cuéntame más…-pidió él con determinación, secándose las lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con volver a asomarse a sus ojos.

-no le dí importancia en ese entonces, pero cuando naciste todo tu cuerpo brillaba y tuve que decirle a tu padre que se debía a una protección de la sangre de los Black, al final me creyó... luego fuiste creciendo y comenzaron a pasar cosas a tu alrededor, podías hacer florecer el césped con solo tocarlo, los animales y las criaturas mágicas se te acercaban, hablabas con los árboles, la magia era demasiado sofisticada para ser ejecutada por ti que eras un bebé de tan solo un año, tu padre y yo se lo ocultamos a todos y no llamamos a ningún medimago por miedo a las habladurías de la sociedad mágica, así que no teníamos manera de saber si había algo malo contigo, incluso pensábamos que habías sido encantado por alguna criatura cuando estuviste dentro de mi vientre, tu padre comenzó a asustarse cuando te obsesionaste con ese árbol… así que lo mandó a talar… como tu madre y conociéndote, sabía que sufrirías... por esa razón yo… ¡oh cariño! perdóname.

-no estaba en tus manos madre, hiciste lo que cualquier Malfoy hubiera hecho, tienes razón, no podrías haberlo sabido… que yo nací siendo un elegido por la magia suprema, para ser un mago arcano, tal como Harry.

-¿magos arcanos? ¿ustedes dos?-preguntó incrédula.

-si madre, tal parece ser que compartimos el mismo destino, estamos enlazados.-le dijo el muchacho mostrándole con cariño y orgullo el anillo de serpientes en su mano.

-no puedo creerlo ¡¿cómo es posible?!-exclamó alarmada sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón.

-no fue una casualidad que ambos hayamos nacido con este poder, tampoco fue una casualidad que me hayas borrado la memoria y que él haya tenido que ver a sus padres morir cuando fue un bebé, no fue una casualidad que viniera a Hogwarts y me rechazara, que nos peleáramos por siete años y que se haya acercado a mi este año librándome del juicio de Azkaban y del acoso de las casas, no fue una casualidad que termináramos queriéndonos tanto como para vencer a la oscuridad y volver de la muerte convertidos en lo que somos.

-¿de qué hablas Draco? ¿oscuridad, muerte? ¡¿a qué te refieres?!-exigió saber con urgencia.

-…Ambos esa noche, producto de nuestras turbulentas emociones, hicimos inconscientemente un ritual espontaneo llamado Anima Vitale vinculum, un requisito esencial para nuestro despertar, completamos las dos primeras fases, pero algo siniestro impedía que se llevara a cabo la última parte, tras caer inconscientes nuestros espíritus se separaron de nuestros cuerpos y fueron encerrados en una dimensión sumida en tinieblas, estábamos separados por una barrera de magia oscura y mientras tratábamos de encontrar una manera de liberarnos, una fuerza maligna nos asechó, era como si la misma oscuridad hubiera intentado tragarnos, pero a pesar del miedo que sentimos luchamos para romper la maldición y salimos victoriosos… al final conseguimos completar el ritual… ahora nada puede romper el vinculo que une nuestros núcleos… todo estaba destinado a pasar madre, esta unión desbloqueó una profecía con clausula de protección, muy importante para este y los demás mundos.

-hijo mio… esto es...

Narcissa no pudo más, se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró desconsolada, Draco se levantó del sofá y corrió a abrazarla.

-ya todo está bien mamá, no tengas miedo por favor cálmate.

-estuve a punto de perderte ¿y me pides que me calme? Draco lo que me acabas de contar es algo muy serio, no solamente por lo peligroso que es aceptar este poder que has adquirido, ¿no entiendes que estás definiendo todo tu futuro con lo que acabas de hacer? Un ritual ancestral es demasiado poderoso como para revertirlo, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

-lo sé y estoy bien con ello, acepto mi naturaleza madre, acéptala tu también.

-eres tan joven y la magia suprema ha puesto una gran carga sobre tus hombros, temo que no puedas sobrellevarla… no quiero que sufras amor… ya han intentado borrar tu existencia a causa de este poder y es probable que vengan más enemigos a por tu vida y la de ese muchacho, tengo tanto miedo, he escuchado rumores acerca de los mortífagos siguiendo a un nuevo líder, si se enteran de esto… o si lo hace el ministerio… ¡OH Draco!…

-mamá… no te lo voy a negar, yo también sentí miedo y desesperanza, pero entonces recordé que no estoy sólo, el chico que venció al señor oscuro está de mi lado y los centauros vaticinan buenas nuevas para todos los que busquen paz… y yo quiero paz, no quiero una nueva guerra, incluso tengo la esperanza de poder sacar a Padre y convencerlo de iniciar una nueva vida, decirle que Harry es un mago digno de la familia…

-no te ilusiones tanto cariño, los aurores no tienen piedad y tu padre es tan necio-habló con amargura.

-que pesimista eres… ¿que hay de ti? ¿debo apartar la idea de ilusionarme contigo también?

Madre e hijo se miraron mutuamente por un largo tiempo…

-¿estás dispuesto a romper las tradiciones familiares que tanto te inculcamos?¿estás seguro de que este es el camino que deseas escoger? Puede que no haya fortuna ni grandezas ¿estás bien con ello?

-sí madre, quiero caminar con Harry tal como el destino lo ha predispuesto, estoy listo para atravesar todos los obstáculos y barreras que se crucen por delante.

-…...¿serás feliz?

-seré feliz estando a su lado, es una promesa… y un Malfoy siempre las cumple.-dijo el muchacho abrazando de nueva cuenta a su madre.

"por favor magia suprema, cuida bien de mi niño" pensaba Narcissa mientras acariciaba sus cabellos platinados.

-no esperes demasiado de tu padre, pero por mi parte tienes mi bendición hijo, acepto tu destino y espero fervientemente que sea maravilloso.-le dijo ella, provocando que Draco la abrazara con más fuerza mientras mojaba su abrigo con lagrimas de alegría.

-gracias por comprender mis sentimientos, te quiero mamá.

-también yo a ti hijo, como no tienes idea.

-Anima Vitale Vínculum-

-¿de verdad le quitaste una botella de whisky de fuego a un elfo doméstico?

-si, ya déjame dormir un poco más…-murmuró somnolienta la menor de los Weasleys.

-Si se entera nuestro padre te matará-alegó Ron indignado, Ginny se retorcía entre las sábanas intentando taparse los oídos con las almohadas.

-Ron, basta ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? Llevas regañándola casi una hora.-le dijo Hermione.

-¿y qué? Es poco comparado con lo que tendrá que aguantar en casa… anda levántate o nos dejará el tren.

-esta bien, pero deja de… ¡outch mi!… mi cabeza-se quejó la muchacha pelirroja.

-bien merecido te lo tienes, vamos Mione, despidámonos de los demás.

-¿Harry se quedará?-preguntó Ginny.

-no, dijo que vendría con nosotros para aclararles a mamá y papá lo del profeta… ¡esa chismosa de Skeeter estuvo anoche en la fiesta y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta! Para variar publicó que eres novia de Pansy Parkinson, ahora si que estaremos en boca de toda Inglaterra mágico.

-¡¿qué?!-alcanzó a exclamar una sonrojada y aterrada Ginny antes de abandonar la cama finalmente.

-sí, es así como lo oyes Ginny, vas a tener que explicarle a tus padres todo desde el principio y vas a apoyar a Harry te guste o no.-agregó Hermione ayudando a Ginny a vestirse, la muchacha asintió con pesar, no sabía como iba a plantarle cara a sus padres después de las cosas que había hecho y dicho.

-¿no hay otra manera en la que lleguemos a la madriguera sin tener que abordar el tren?-preguntó Ron martirizado al pensar en la prensa esperándolos en la estación.

-por polvos flu… ¿está funcionando la chimenea de la madriguera Ron?

-sí, papá pudo repararla finalmente ¿por qué?

-tengo una idea, solo espero que la Directora McGanogall acceda a ayudarnos.

-Anima Vitale Vínculum-

-¡Harry!

-Hermione, Ron ¿qué ocurre?.

-no nos iremos en tren.-comunicó la muchacha.

-¿cómo?

-bajarse en la estación nueve tres cuartos será una completa locura.-decía Ron eufórico.

-hablamos con la directora y accedió a facilitarnos la chimenea que hay en su despacho, vamos a viajar con polvos flu.

-… pero.

-Harry estará toda la prensa, la gente nos devorará… ¡eres el chico que venció al señor oscuro, el héroe del mundo mágico por todos los cielos!-siguió farfullando Ron muy nervioso.

-cálmate Ron, ya todo está bajo control, las maletas están listas en el bolsillo reductor, solo tenemos que despedirnos de los chicos.

-¿Draco sigue con su madre?-preguntó ansioso el moreno.

-sí.

-bien, traigamos a los demás, nos despediremos en las afueras del despacho de McGanogall.

-de acuerdo-convino el trío dorado.

-Anima Vitale Vínculum-

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ha surgido un problema.-dijo la directora entrando a la sala donde Draco y su madre hablaban.

-¿qué problema Directora?-Draco la miró preocupado.

-sus amigos y su novio tendrán que usar la chimenea para poder viajar a ver a sus familias, la estación estará abarrotada de periodistas y chismosos.

-ya veo, sí, es mejor que se trasladen vía chimenea-decía Draco pensativo.

-¿va a despedirse del joven Potter? Lo está esperando allá afuera con sus demás amistades.

-Gracias Directora.

-cielo ¿él no se quedará contigo? ¿es porque estoy yo?-preguntó Narcissa algo descolocada.

-no madre, ya lo habíamos decidido de antes, él necesita finiquitar ciertos asuntos con los Weasley y yo necesito pasar más tiempo contigo.-le dijo él acariciándole la mejilla, ella sonrió, estaba tan orgullosa de su hijo a pesar de los abruptos cambios, su hijo había sido escogido por la suprema magia para ser un poderoso mago legendario, un cargo alto en el ministerio o amansar fortunas como todo un empresario no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a tal increíble destino.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver por completo al grupo de jóvenes magos vestidos con sus negras túnicas de invierno y portando en sus cuellos cálidas bufandas de los colores de sus casas.

La directora se quedó junto a la madre de Draco en un rincón de la estancia observando la despedida.

-supongo que ya está al tanto de toda la situación, Señora Malfoy.-le dijo en voz baja Minerva, Narcissa asintió.

-¿qué será exactamente lo que la magia quiere de ellos?

-en unos días más lo descubriremos, cuando vayan a conocer su profecía al ministerio.

-pero… si el ministerio se entera...

-nadie que vaya a conocer su profecía está obligado a hablar de ello ni comunicarlo, la profecía es personal y el único que puede tener acceso a él es la persona en cuestión, no se alarme Señora Malfoy, los protegeremos con nuestra vida de ser necesario, se dice que ellos traerán un nuevo orden, un equilibrio entre los mundos… tenga esperanza en que todo marchará bien.

-desde la guerra que me cuesta pensar con optimismo, pero lo intentaré.

En tanto…

Harry y Draco se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose con ansias mientras se tomaban de las manos en señal de apoyo.

-¿se lo has contado todo?-en respuesta el joven rubio asintió mudamente.

-¿cómo se lo tomó?-preguntó con gran expectación Harry.

-…...mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa tras hacer una gran pausa.

-entonces ¿acepta nuestra situación y lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?

-sí Leoncito, ella nos apoya.-Harry lanzó un suspiro de alivio liberando la tensión y sin poder contenerse lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-estoy tan feliz de que todo haya salido bien y que ahora puedas contar con tu madre, tal como yo con mis padres.

-lo sé amor, tu felicidad llena cada poro de mi ser, ahora solo me queda hablar con Padre, sin embargo, madre no me dio muchas esperanzas… será muy difícil obtener su aprobación.

-no te preocupes por eso ahora Dragón, no pierdas la esperanza.

-no sabes como voy a extrañarte.-le dijo rosando con cariño su frente con la suya.

-estaré aquí lo antes posible… ¡ha casi lo olvido!, Blaise, Theo y Pansy han decidido quedarse en el castillo también para hacerte compañía.

-¡¿qué?!

-sí Dragón, la verdad es que hemos quedado huérfanos y no tenemos hogar al que ir…-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa triste, Draco sonrió de igual manera.

-¿les gustaría hacer una fogata conmigo y comer malvaviscos asados como aquella vez?-les invitó el rubio.

-suena bien.-dijo Theodore.

-sí, pero tendrás que enseñarnos la gran técnica.-sugirió Blaise.

-¿la técnica para asar malvaviscos? Pero si es muy fácil, no me digan que se les quemaban-dijo Hermione asombrada, todos se echaron a reír de pronto… bueno todos menos una pelirroja que veía a lo lejos la escena.

-cuando volvamos tenemos que ir en trineo y hacer carreras.-alentó Ron, obteniendo una muy buena respuesta de sus camaradas.

-eso sería divertido ¿no?-comentó Harry mirando con complicidad a Draco, que hizo un respingo.

-mientras no seas tú el que maneje el trineo…

-pero si te divertiste mucho, incluso querías repetir.

-¿quién dijo tal cosa? Casi salimos disparados cuando nos volteamos en una curva.

-te morías de risa Dragón.-se burló cariñoso Harry.

-era una risa nerviosa.-rebatió avergonzado, ganándose unas carcajadas de los presentes.

Narcissa trató de contener con emoción y disimulo una risilla ahogada con la palma de su mano, nunca había visto esa faceta tan refrescante en su hijo, sí que había cambiado… o tal vez la que había cambiado tras la guerra era ella misma.

-también podemos patinar y hacer ángeles de nieve mágicos-añadió Luna entusiasmada.

-o hacer guerra de bolas de nieve.-ofreció Neville.

-maravillosa idea Nev.-celebró Blaise.

Minerva miró a una asombrada Narcissa Malfoy, la cual contemplaba como todos esos muchachos se comportaban como si nunca hubieran peleado contra el otro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-es maravilloso ¿no es así?

-¿cómo lograron convencerlos de llevarse bien?.-preguntaba atónita viendo como se daban la mano y se abrazaban amistosamente.

-se dice que la magia arcana está regida por el primer sentimiento existente en el universo…

-el amor…

-exacto, así que todo lo que gire en torno a ellos se verá afectado por esa magia poderosa, benigna y protectora, ejemplos de ello son: los centauros, que les han dado una gloriosa bienvenida con un evento en su honor ya que han visto en las estrellas prosperidad, también el espíritu del bosque les ha brindado su protección aceptándolos como parte de si y en el camino se les unirán muchos más… ¿puede entender lo que significa?

-tendrán enemigos también...

-Señora Malfoy lo que sea que ellos deban cumplir en este mundo… estoy completamente segura que traerá un nuevo orden de paz y armonía… el poder que ellos tienen es más fuerte y grande que el odio y el caos, así que no debemos temer.

En tanto...

-es hora de irnos, yo me voy adelantando.-dijo en tono frío Ginny acercándose a la chimenea.

-¡espera!.-la detuvo Pansy haciendo que se volteara.

-qué quieres.-soltó cortante la pelirroja.

-despedirme de ti, por supuesto.

-no tienes que obligarte a hacerlo.

-no lo hago por obligación, ¡por Salazar! eres la persona más borde que he conocido.

-y tu la más entrometida.

-deja de ser tan cabezota y ten el mínimo de educación como para enviarme una carta vía lechuza.

-para qué… ¿pretendes que seamos amigas? Has hecho mucho por mi, pero no lo merezco, así que no me busques, no necesito tu preocupación y mucho menos tu lástima.

-al menos espero que puedas sobrevivir en tu propia amargura, pero si no puedes con ello escríbeme.-le suplicó, Ginny se quedó trémula conteniendo el aliento… ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? No lo sabía y eso la hacía sentirse perdida, se alejó nerviosamente hasta la chimenea sin mirar atrás, donde desapareció tras decir "a la madriguera".

Harry y los demás contemplaron preocupados la escena, Pansy respiró profundo tratando de serenarse y poner su mejor sonrisa.

-nos vemos en unos días León.

-Gracias Pansy.-contestó Harry dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-adiós chicos.-dijeron Neville Theo y Blaise.

-los estaremos esperando.-decía Luna amablemente.

-cuiden de él, nos vemos pasadas las fiestas, que tengan un feliz fin de año Yule.-habló Draco.

-feliz Yule para ti también y no te preocupes por Harry, aún si mis padres no lo apoyan Mione y yo seguiremos siendo sus amigos, no estará solo en esto.

-chicos…-el joven de ojos esmeralda de pronto se sintió inundado de gratificantes emociones, era como estar en una nueva y numerosa familia.-por favor, adelántense voy enseguida.-dijo a sus amigos.

-está bien, felices fiestas para todos.-se despidió Hermione acercándose con Ron a la chimenea para soplar los polvos flu.

Harry abrazó a su novio aspirando el aroma suave de sus cabellos platinados, cuanto iba a extrañarlo.

-vuelve pronto.

-lo haré… cuídate, no te metas en problemas.

-y me lo dice el experto en liarse…

-tengo muchas ganas de besarte, pero tu madre nos está viendo.

-puedes besarme, estamos casados y va a tener que acostumbrarse.

-p...pero…hnmm.-Harry ya no pudo decir nada pues tenía los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, simplemente se dejó llevar.

A lo lejos la madre de Draco se ruborizó e iba a decir algo, pero no sabía que … siempre pensó que Draco se sentía atraído por las chicas y no por los chicos… tal parecía que cuando se trataba de Harry Potter podía esperar hasta lo más increíble.

-creo que están en su derecho, son jóvenes, pero ya están enlazados por la suprema magia, no hay nada que hacer al respecto, además se ven muy felices.-dijo Minerva sonriente.

-es que nunca imaginé que ellos pudieran sentir tanto el uno por el otro…-dijo Narcissa observándolos abrazarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ambos chicos se separaron con lentitud, sus manos fueron lo último en dejar de tocarse… Harry se volteó a la chimenea y cogió los últimos polvos flu que quedaban en el cuenco, echó un último vistazo a sus amigos, a Draco, a su directora y a la Señora Malfoy quien parecía decirle "ve tranquilo" con la mirada.

\- "a la madriguera"-dijo… y desapareció por la chimenea.

-Anima Vitale Vínculum-

 _24 de Diciembre 1999, Casa de los Weasley…_

Cuando Harry entró a la casa de los Weasley por la chimenea, encontró a Ron y a Hermione sentados en el sofá mirándose las manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, el hogar se veía calidamente decorado con motivos navideños, pero el ambiente de tensión era palpable.

-Hola.

-Hola Harry.

-¿dónde están todos?

-Bill y Fleur vendrán más tarde, Charlie viene en camino desde Rumania, Percy llegará para la cena junto con George.

-yo me refería a Ginny y a tus padres.-dijo el moreno intentando ocultar lo nervioso que se sentía.

-¡ah claro, que tonto soy! jaja… mamá está ayudando a Ginny a desempacar sus cosas.-dijo Ron tanto o más nervioso que su amigo.

-quisimos ayudar, pero nos dijo que… tenía que hablar de ciertas cosas entre madre e hija… a solas.-balbuceó Hermione con gesto desafortunado.

-papá dijo que cuando llegaras le ayudaras a cortar unos leños, te está esperando afuera.

-iré a cambiarme de ropa primero.

-suerte.-dijeron sus amigos con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-gracias.

Rato después en las afueras…

El señor Weasley con un hacha en mano cortaba leños y los apilaba para llevarlos a la chimenea… lo que a Harry se le hacía extraño de todo esto era que él perfectamente podría haberlo hecho con magia, pero lo estaba haciendo al modo muggle.

-oh Harry ya estás aquí, déjame saludarte muchacho.

Harry se acercó tímidamente al hombre pelirrojo, que lo saludó jovialmente como si fuera uno más de sus hijos.

-Harry ayudame aquí, sólo me faltan esos troncos para terminar.-invitó el mago entregándole el hacha.-Harry se sintió confundido, pero aún así la tomó con manos temblorosas.

-Sr Weasley… ¿por qué no está usando magia para cortar los leños?

-Los Muggles tienen herramientas simples y muy interesantes, por ejemplo esta hacha corta la madera, pero a la vez nos quita la ansiedad y las malas vibraciones, prueba a intentarlo es muy efectiva.

-pero…

-Harry, primero vamos a calmar nuestros temples, solo así podremos charlar adecuadamente…

Harry sonrió con agradecimiento y se puso a cortar los leños sacando toda su preocupación, todo su miedo, sus ansias y su negatividad.

Cuando terminó, se sentaron en unas bancas de madera uno frente al otro.

-¿te sientes más tranquilo?

-sí.

-te dije que era efectiva.

Harry hizo un intento por sonreír ante el comentario, pero no lo consiguió del todo, después de minutos que parecieron horas, Arthur soltó un suspiro profundo y habló.

-hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte Harry, que no sé por donde comenzar, todos están comentando lo que se les antoja sobre ustedes, pero quisiera escuchar tu propia versión de los hechos.

-tengo miedo de ser demasiado honesto y que no comprenda la magnitud que implica lo que está a punto de escuchar Señor Weasley.

-Mantendré la calma muchacho, déjame escuchar tus razones.

-Verá… no quiero que piense que intenté burlarme de Ginny, pero no podía seguir estando con ella cuando mi corazón latía… por otra persona.

-por ese muchacho, el hijo de los Malfoy.

-sí.

-pero tu lo detestabas ¿cómo acabaste teniendo sentimientos por él?

-es difícil explicarlo, es cierto… lo detestaba, pero cuando me di cuenta que durante la guerra estaba sufriendo tanto o más que yo, comencé a preocuparme y cuando lo enjuiciaron en la corte no podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba a pasarle, así que yo testifiqué a su favor para que no tuviera el mismo destino que su padre.

-ese fue un gesto generoso, sin duda.-opinó Arthur.

-y este año en Hogwarts, cuando vi las crueldades que le hacían sus acosadores… no sé cuantas veces… lo acompañé en la enfermería, todavía me hierve la sangre cada vez que recuerdo como lo azotaban con varillas, cuando le tiraban maldiciones y cuando algunos alumnos hacían levitar su comida tirándola al suelo sin que nadie hiciera nada por evitarlo, no pude aguantarlo: lo defendí, lo cuidé, le dí mi amistad y él reticente la tomó en secreto, pues no quería que yo saliera perjudicado.-el jefe de la familia Weasley notó como a Harry se le quebraba la voz, era seguro que no estaba actuando, lo conocía bastante como para saber que él jamás le mentiría.

-continúa muchacho...

-descubrí facetas que nunca imaginé llegar a ver en él: es tan frágil y sensible, su risa genuina es muy contagiosa, se le pone roja la nariz cuando llora, es muy valiente a pesar de que todos piensen que es un cobarde y dice cosas graciosas e ingeniosas para aliviar los ánimos, creo que todos esos detalles me hicieron sentir un cosquilleo extraño en el pecho y ahora que lo pienso… ese cosquilleo siempre estuvo ahí… incluso cuando nos peleábamos en años anteriores.

-entonces ¿por qué salías con Ginny?

-…

-sé sincero por favor.

-yo… salí con ella porque pensé que eso era lo que todos esperaban de mi… no quería decepcionar a nadie, Ginny realmente es linda y fuerte, yo de verdad intenté sentirme enamorado de ella, pero me equivoque… el cariño que sentía era como el de un amigo a una amiga o como el de hermanos, en cambio con Draco es diferente, es como si una ola de sentimientos te golpeara, nunca había experimentado el amor de una forma tan estremecedora antes.

-está bien, entiendo tu punto, pero de todas formas la lastimaste Harry.-le recriminó el mayor.

-lo sé y me siento mal por eso, sin embargo, no podía seguir mintiéndole descaradamente, sonará muy cruel, pero tenía que terminar con ella… además…

-¿hay más?

-nuestro destino no era estar juntos… mi predestinado fue Draco todo el tiempo.

-¿como puedes estar tan seguro? ¿el destino? ¿que tiene que ver el destino en todo esto?

-Mucho más de lo que usted imagina.

Harry comenzó a contarle a Arthur todo desde el principio, empezó con la noche del ritual, le contó de las cosas extrañas y del poder que Draco y él estaban experimentando gradualmente, le habló de los centauros y sus predicciones, de su conexión con el espíritu del bosque, del termino de su relación con Ginny y su mala decisión de ir al lago congelado a rescatar la pulsera que ella había tirado, la reacción por parte del mayor no se hizo esperar, preocupado escuchó como el joven le contaba que habían sido encerrados en una dimensión completamente oscura donde algo sin forma en su interior quiso devorarlos, pero no lo consiguió debido a la luz que lo inundó todo cuando Draco tomó su mano para salvarlo… Harry le dijo también sobre lo que Dumbledor le había dicho sobre sus destinos, que estaban enlazados eternamente como magos arcanos para llevar a cabo un cometido que traería paz y armonía a todos, le contó también sobre la profecía que ellos recibirían dentro de poco y de la importancia de que no lo supiera el ministerio ni nadie de sus hijos que tuviera que ver en él…

Cuando Harry le mencionó que había estado en el más allá con Draco en una estación parecida a la de nueve tres cuartos, Arthur no pudo evitar preguntarle si había visto a Fred, Harry le contestó que sí y que estaba bien e igual de gracioso como lo estuvo en vida, el padre de familia emocionado dejó caer algunas lágrimas junto a Harry, recordando aquellos viejos tiempos.

-Anima Vitale Vínculum-

Mientras ellos hablaban, Hermione y Ron estaban asomados en la ventana observándolos con nerviosismo, sintieron pasos bajando la escalera, eran la Señora Molly y Ginny.

-¿todavía están hablando?-preguntó mamá Weasley.

-sí… parece que tienen para largo.-dijo Ron nervioso.

-se lo he contado todo a mamá, incluso lo del ritual… y que están enlazados.-dijo Ginny llorosa.

-Señora Weasley, esto no tiene que saberlo el ministerio, podrían haber infiltrados entre ellos que quieran controlar los nuevos poderes de Harry y Draco, sé que Percy trabaja allí y que no está en buenos términos con los Malfoy, así que por favor no toquemos este tema en la cena.

-no te preocupes querida, este tema es demasiado delicado como para ser expuesto tan abiertamente, puedes confiar en mi y en Arthur en que no diremos nada.

-sabíamos que podíamos contar con ustedes.

-¿mamá estas enfadada con Harry por dejar a Ginny?

-cuando leí lo de Skeeter no pude contener mi enojo lo admito, pero después de conocer los detalles… francamente pensé que no podemos elegir el camino que él desea tomar y menos el que la magia suprema ha dispuesto para él, estoy sumamente asombrada por lo que está pasando, pero creo que no puedo repudiar a Harry cuando lo veo como uno de mis niños.

Hermione no podía estar más orgullosa de Molly, el cariño de una madre aunque no fuera biológica superaba cualquier prejuicio.

-chicos yo tengo que decirles algo, voy a quedarme en la madriguera lo que resta del año y ayudaré a George con la tienda.

-¿qué has dicho? ¡¿no volverás con nosotros a Hogwarts?!-estalló Ron.

-¡Ron tranquilízate!-ordenó Hermione.

-deja a tu hermana en paz Ron, es muy difícil borrar los sentimientos por alguien de la noche a la mañana, no seas inflexible con ella.-le regañó Molly.

-lo siento Ginny, está bien si no quieres volver hasta el próximo año… al menos escríbeme para saber como te encuentras.

-Ron…-La pelirroja corrió a abrazar a su hermano y este le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente.

-Anima Vitale Vínculum-

En tanto...

-lo que le he dicho, prométame que no se lo dirá al ministerio… bien podría ocultárselo, pero estoy siendo completamente honesto como me lo pidió… creo en usted, en que no nos traicionará.-pidió Harry con determinación y seriedad, el padre de familia al ver la gravedad en su mirada lo tomó de los hombros intentando tranquilizarlo.

-fui un miembro de la orden del fénix Harry, estuve en la guerra donde perdí un hijo y amigos… te ayudé y le callé muchas cosas al ministerio también, no te traicionaría ni bajo amenaza.

-muchas gracias, no sabe cuanto vamos a necesitar de su ayuda para evadir algunas preguntas respecto a la profecía, por favor no le diga nada a Percy, tampoco a Bill, Charlie y George.

-te lo prometo Harry, no le diré nada a los chicos… lo que están viviendo ese joven y tú, es algo de suma importancia, fueron elegidos por la suprema magia y eso es algo que ni el ministerio puede controlar, cuenta con nosotros Harry.

-lamento lo de Ginny… con todo mi corazón, espero que encuentre a la persona que realmente le haga más feliz de lo que yo no pude.

-siempre he pensado que el amor debe darse de forma natural porque realmente lo sientes y no por estar obligado a sentirlo, tengo la seguridad de que ella estará bien Harry, mi hija es una joven fuerte, a todo esto sacame de duda ¿realmente está saliendo con la señorita Parkinson?

-creo que es todo un mal entendido de Rita Skeeter, pero hoy antes de cruzar la chimenea… vi como Pansy intentó despedirse de ella, creo que quiere ser su amiga, pero a Ginny aún le cuesta acostumbrarse al hecho de que las cosas han cambiado y que hay Slytherins buenos también… tal vez con el tiempo podrá entenderlo.

-¿en serio han cambiado tanto? ¿qué opina el joven Malfoy de los Muggles? ¿sigue despreciándolos?

-para nada, se ha hecho amigo de Hermione y le gustan algunas costumbres como asar malvaviscos, también le gusta la música que ellos tocan, si pudiera hablar con él podría convencerse de que lo que digo es cierto.

-si se presenta alguna oportunidad en el futuro házmelo saber Harry, yo aún dudo que él quiera venir a la madriguera.

-de acuerdo, le tomaré la palabra.-dijo sonriente imaginando como sería llevar a Draco hasta allí.

-vamos adentro, Molly debe estar esperándonos con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿cree que ella esté muy enojada conmigo por lo de Ginny?.

-ella lo entenderá… si ya lo ha asimilado, más bien podría estar atemorizada por lo que las fuerzas oscuras estén tramando con ustedes.

-se supone que la profecía traerá paz, así que con ello la amenaza debería ser erradicada ¿no lo cree?

-según las leyendas mágicas, los magos arcanos siempre optaron por la paz, pero no dudaron en proteger a los débiles cuando lo necesitaban.-le dijo el Señor Weasley.

-Anima Vitale Vínculum-

En la estación de Hogwarts…

-Adiós Nev, que tengas un buen viaje.-Se despidió Theodore sintiendo un vacío dentro al comprender que lo extrañaría.

-gracias Theo, cuidate.-le susurró el Gryffindor acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.

-quiero darte un regalo para cuando vuelvas, pero poco sé acerca de tus gustos.

-no te preocupes por el regalo, con que pasemos tiempo juntos es más que suficiente.-contestó Neville rodeándolo en un abrazo por la cintura, haciendo que al Slytherin se le acelerara el corazón.

Luna y Blaise también se despidieron a su manera… él acarició su cabeza desordenándole aún más los enmarañados cabellos rubios.

-Adiós Señorita, nos vemos en una semana.

-Hasta pronto Blaise, feliz Yule.-dijo ella plantándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, el moreno atónito abrió los ojos de par en par observando su sonrisa traviesa.

Draco y Pansy se despidieron también y después acompañaron a sus amigos a observar como el tren se perdía en la lejanía.

-Anima Vitale Vínculum-

En la madriguera...

Aquella tarde charlaron todos juntos en la sala acerca de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, Molly terminó abrazando emocionada a Harry, haciéndole entender que seguiría siendo parte de su familia, pero que tendría que haber sido más claro con Ginny para no haberle ilusionado.

Más tarde se dispusieron a preparar la cena navideña ente todos, recibiendo a Bill y Fleur acompañados de Percy y George que también ayudaron a decorar todo.

El ambiente en la madriguera era cándido, ameno y hogareño, pero a pesar de eso Harry todavía tenía miedo de contestar aquellas preguntas que sabía no tardarían en venir.

Durante la cena...

-¿y es verdad lo que dice el profeta? ¿Draco Malfoy y tu en verdad son novios o es solo un invento?-preguntó Percy, Harry sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro y le sudaban las manos al sentir todos los ojos expectantes sobre él.

-es verdad.-dijo Ginny.-yo y Harry terminamos porque eramos más amigos que novios, no iba a funcionar ¿verdad?-preguntó la muchacha sonriendo nerviosamente esperando que su ex novio le siguiera la corriente, Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron para que se callara cuando vio que iba a decir algo.

-sí… decidimos terminar.-dijo Harry al fin.

-¿y de pronto te enamoraste de Malfoy así sin más?-preguntó incrédulo Percy.

-yo… mis sentimientos por él fueron más fuertes este año y Ginny lo entendió-contestó nervioso Harry mirando los ojos azules de su ex novia, que asintió.

-sí, quedamos en buenos términos al final ¿por qué sacrificar nuestra amistad?.-dijo la muchacha sintiendo que los ojos le picaban.

-¿al menos Draco está siendo bueno contigo? No le perdonaremos si te hace daño o lastima tus sentimientos-advirtió Charlie.

-no sean prejuiciosos con él, no han llegado a conocer más que una máscara para mantener las apariencias, él no es una mala persona.-defendió el joven que venció.

Bill, George y Fleur se miraron con complicidad y asintieron dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía.

-nosotros somos sus amigos también, es algo orgulloso, pero amable.-apoyó Hermione.

-no tengo nada malo que decir, se ha ganado mi respeto, confío en que cuidará bien a Harry.-dijo Ron muy serio mirando a sus padres que ya sabían toda la historia.

-¿tu también Ron?-preguntaron Charlie y Percy al unísono.

-sí, ¿contentos?

-Hermana nunca imaginé que te gustaban las chicas-dijo George provocando un sonrojo en Ginny que furiosa contestó.

-¡esa es una mentira de Skeeter, Parkinson no es mi novia!.

-bueno, bueno dejémonos de charlas y vamos a abrir los regalos…-Dijo mamá Weasley para destensar el ambiente, haciendo un hechizo levitante que hizo flotar los regalos desde el árbol navideño hasta la mesa en los puestos de cada uno.

Los regalos habían sido de lo más variados, Ron recibió zapatillas nuevas muggles, Hermione un broche para el cabello, Ginny una caja musical con bailarinas de ballet, Percy, Bill y Charlie suéteres nuevos, Fleur una bufanda para el invierno, Arthur recibió un reproductor de audio Muggle, Molly un vestido nuevo y Harry una cámara de captura con movimiento, cortesía de George, esa noche sacaron muchas fotografías que añadieron al álbum familiar.

-noté que ya no usas tus anteojos y que tu cicatriz ya no está- dijo Charlie.

Por acto reflejo la mayoría se giró a mirar al muchacho que otra vez se había paralizado sin saber que decir… esta vez fue Hermione quien lo sacó de apuros.

-Este año descubrimos una nueva especie de Hadas en Hogwarts, mientras las estábamos investigando Harry tocó una y con su extraño poder se sanó de la miopía.

-¡sí! Y su cicatriz desapareció.-fingió asombro Ron.

-¡pero que buena noticia Harry!-celebró Molly uniéndose al montaje, ella también sabía a que se debía que Harry estuviera sin rasguños, enfermedades o cicatrices.

Charlie y los demás parecieron satisfechos con la explicación, aunque Harry percibió que seguían sospechando algo.

Fleur, George y Bill se llevaron a Harry a la cocina con la excusa que les ayudara a lavar los platos.

-Harry… dinos la verdad ¿eres un mago arcano?-cuchicheó Bill.

-¿de qué están hablando?

-Harry, Bill y yo tuvimos sueños repetitivos donde eras tragado por la oscuridad, días después el fantasma del profesor Resmus y Dora nos visitaron para informarnos de tu situación, la de Draco y la de Teddy, quiero que sepas que si esto que nos han dicho es cierto, cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, debes ir y conocer tu profecía, tomate el tiempo que quieras.

-Fleur… yo… chicos… no quiero que Teddy sea una carga…

-no te preocupes, no lo será.-le dijo Bill abrazándolo.

-Fred también me visitó en sueños y me lo contó todo… así que al final el hurón y tú… terminaron casados.-atinó a decir George sacándole una pequeña risa a Harry y a los demás.

-sí y déjenme decirles que nunca he sido más feliz.-sollozó el joven que vivió.

-sigue siendo feliz hermano, te acompañaremos en ésta también… y esta vez si que no perderemos a nadie más.-dijo George abrazando también a Harry.

Continuará…


	19. capítulo 19

Hola a todos, muchas gracias, infinitas gracias por leer este fic que está comenzando a adentrarse en una aventura épica, agradezco sus comentarios y su apoyo, pero por sobre todo su infinita paciencia, aveces me tardo en actualizar y sé que no soy una perfecta fanficker, pero quiero decirles que cuando me pongo a escribir me olvido del mundo, incluso he llegado tarde al trabajo, me desvelo escribiendo y todo por que amo esta historia y quiero que vean la película hermosa que tengo en mi cabeza, quiero dedicar este capítulo a una amiga que está de cumpleaños, Monserrat: este capítulo es para ti, mil bendiciones…

Bueno, ahora sin más los dejo con este capítulo, no olviden comentar. ¡Abrazos!

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 19: "La profecía de las cuatro puertas"

Un par de días fueron suficientes para que Harry sintiera la desesperación de estar lejos del ser que amaba con toda su alma, no podía quedarse en la madriguera un día más, necesitaba de su presencia, de su calor, del sonido de su voz suave e incluso echaba de menos ese tono engreído que usaba para coquetearle.

Hermione y los Weasleys intentaron comprender cuando les dijo que tenía que volver a Hogwarts para pasar el año nuevo con su novio y la madre de éste, al principio se les hizo muy descabellado que intentara congeniar con Narcissa Malfoy, una mujer como ella acostumbrada a grandes lujos, que siempre estaba criticando la humildad de las personas, pero Harry les explicó la situación desafortunada a la que la expuso el ministerio cuando les quitaron su fortuna como forma de condenarlos por haber estado de parte del señor oscuro, ahora los Malfoy eran sólo algunas de esas sencillas familias comunes que poblaba Inglaterra mágico.

Aquella noche después de empacar, Harry se quedó en vela frente a la chimenea esperando que llegara el alba para marcharse… todos dormían excepto Ginny que bajó con sigilo las escaleras y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba a su lado.

-Ginny… ¿que haces levantada a esta hora?-preguntó Harry atónito en susurros.

-no podía dormir… puedo… ¿acompañarte un rato?

-… de acuerdo, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Hubo un intenso silencio mientras miraban como se quemaban los leños en la chimenea, ambos recordaron como había sido la cena de despedida esa noche, compartieron como una gran familia cantando villancicos y comiendo pastel de melaza, jugando juegos de naipes mágicos y ajedrez con los hermanos pelirrojos, a pesar de la maravillosa noche todos se habían dado cuenta que Harry estaba distraído y que ponía poca atención, evidentemente se debía a que su pensamiento estaba en alguien a muchos miles de kilómetros de allí.

-lo extrañ ó Ginny, el moreno lanzó un suspiro de añoranza y asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-ya veo… lamento lo de la cadena, nunca quise poner tu vida en peligro Harry.

-fue culpa mía haber ido por ella, fue una locura… pero, supuse que tal vez… él estaría menos enfadado conmigo si la recuperaba, no te aflijas por eso, las cosas pasaron así de alguna forma extraña solo porque era el camino para el siguiente paso, hubiéramos pasado por algo similar incluso si no la hubieras lanzado, quedate tranquila ¿vale?

-pero es que… Harry… tengo que contarte algo.-soltó sincerándose con nerviosismo.

-algo… ¿malo?-se aventuró a preguntar.

-sí, me temo.

-acerca de que…-quiso saber Harry temeroso.

-sobre lo que le dije a Malfoy la noche de la fiesta.

-¿qué le dijiste?

-…

-Ginny, por favor dímelo, sé que aunque se lo pregunte mil veces él no me responderá para no preocuparme con sus debilidades, pero necesito saberlo, por favor.

-Harry, prometeme que no vas a odiarme…

-voy a odiarte si no me lo dices-le dijo con la mirada cargada de expectación.

-le dije… que él nunca iba a poder… darte la felicidad de ser padre… que frustraría tu sueño de tener una familia.

-¡¿qué?! Ginny eso fue jugar sucio ¿porqué le dijiste algo como eso?-se indignó el joven.

-estaba harta de que se jactara, no dejaba de hablar de las cosas que tú hiciste por él, de todo lo que eras para él, estaba desesperada por encontrar alguna debilidad que le afectara, algo que estancara su felicidad aunque fuera por un momento, pero el único recurso al que recurrí fue aquél, en ese momento no se me pasó por la cabeza que sonara tan cruel y que le importara tanto…

-Ginny…

-ahora mientras más pienso en las palabras que le dije más me arrepiento de haberlas dicho, ojalá pudiera tener un gira tiempo para volver atrás y decirle cualquier otra tontería que no fuera eso, siento que muero de remordimiento al pensar que debido a esto ustedes…

-no nos vamos a separar por eso, lamento herirte cada vez que te digo que amaré a Draco sin importar que, incluso si no puedo convertirme en padre estando a su lado, pero ya veremos como nos la arreglaremos en el futuro, quizá adoptar sea una opción y estoy seguro de que a pesar de la importancia acerca de su linaje él estará de acuerdo, no debes preocuparte por mi futuro.

-¿me perdonas Harry?

-solo si prometes pedirle como mínimo una disculpa decente-dijo el muchacho con seriedad.

-lo sé, pero no estoy lista para verlo a la cara.

-esto es grave, debo hablar con él cuanto antes y hacerle entender que aun si no puede darme hijos lo seguiré amando tanto o más que ahora.-ante lo dicho por Harry, Ginny no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada y contemplar la fogata dejando caer silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

El alba había llegado y la chimenea se había apagado finalmente, tomó una manta que estaba en el brazo de uno de los sofás y con ella cubrió a Ginny que dormía con una triste expresión en su rostro.

Cogió sus maletas, tomó los polvos flu y los lanzó a las brazas diciendo: "A Hogwarts"

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Draco por su parte, había pasado la navidad con su madre y sus amigos en una discreta velada que organizaron en el casi vacío salón del gran comedor, también fueron invitados la directora y algunos profesores que estaban enterados de la situación como Trewlaney y Flitwick.

Durante la cena, abundaron las charlas acerca de lo inesperado que había sido descubrir que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy resultaran ser los elegidos para ser los próximos magos arcanos que marcarían una verdadera revolución a la era mágica que estaban viviendo, los muchachos no dudaron en dar su testimonio a favor de sus amigos e incluso declararon que estaban muy orgullosos de su alianza con los Gryffindor.

Narcissa aquella noche se dio cuenta de algo que los demás no notaron, que si bien Draco sonreía y hablaba animadamente, sus ojos lucían apagados… contó mentalmente la cantidad de suspiros que daba mientras hablaban del joven que venció, trató de usar legeremancia en su mente para ver que pasaba por ella, pero había un muro poderoso bloqueándolo, nunca había sentido nada igual antes, era como si la magia de su hijo estuviera finamente pulida… lo que la sorprendió más fue ver la cantidad de hechizos que podía hacer sin usar varita, lo hacía mentalmente y sin cansarse siquiera.

Esa noche después de la cena abrieron sus regalos, no eran los más caros, ni los más finos, pero el detalle significativo fue lo que consideraron más especial.

La Madre y su hijo se excusaron durante el festejo para dar un paseo… los demás asintieron y continuaron su charla.

Ambos habían llegado caminando hasta uno de los balcones exteriores que daba vista a los nevados montes y bosques.

-¿qué sabes sobre papá?

-está en Azkaban incomunicado, al parecer los aurores y el ministerio temen de que tu padre sea liberado por los mortífagos para unirse al "nuevo líder"

-¿crees que quiera unirse a ellos?

-no sé que pueda estar pasando por la cabeza de tu padre en estos momentos, aunque no me sorprendería que quisiera.

-¿se lo vas a decir? ¿acerca de mi relación con Harry y mi destino?

-hijo, la verdad no me gustaría que él lo supiese, está demasiado arraigado a las costumbres de sus antepasados, sería incapaz de comprender por qué la magia suprema te ha escogido.

-madre, estas dispuesta a apoyarme sabiendo que padre se enfadará contigo también, esto me preocupa.

-tú solo sé feliz, me importa un carajo lo que piense tu padre… él siempre hizo lo que quiso con la familia y nos llevó por senderos que nos hundieron cada vez más, no estoy dispuesta a soportar más humillación y terror… eres mi niño y voy a estar de tu lado aunque me cueste el divorcio ¿me oíste?

-madre, ¿qué estas diciendo? La palabra divorcio jamás se ha escuchado en la familia Malfoy antes.

-no, pero esta podría ser la primera.

-¿ya no lo amas?

-tal vez solo estoy algo decepcionada, supongo que mi amor de madre está superando al que siento por tu padre.-sonrió ella acariciándole los cabellos a Draco, que podía sentir todos sus sentimientos fluyendo a través de su mano, él la tomó entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

-quiero mostrarte algo, es un don que adquirí después de completar el ritual con Harry.

-¿un don?

-sí, dejame enseñártelo.

-está bien.

La magia de Draco fluyó por su mano conectándose a la suya, sentimientos de gratitud y cariño le embargaron de pronto, haciéndola emocionarse hasta las lágrimas, el cuerpo de su hijo brillaba con una luz etérea, cegadora, cálida como el sol de verano, podía sentir su amor, su seguridad, su preocupación por ella.

-tengo el don de la empatía, puedo sentir la verdad en los sentimientos de la gente cuando los toco y hago fluir mi magia a través de ellos.

-¿él, tu novio también tiene habilidades?

-sí, pero creo que no se ha percatado aun, hace poco me salvó en una fracción de segundo de ser hechizado por la varita de Roy Savage, él simplemente me tocó y ambos pudimos movernos mientras todo avanzaba lentamente, los chicos solo vieron unas estelas luminosas y ya estábamos fuera del alcance del ataque.

-¿saltar espacios temporales sin hacer hechizos, ni usar varita? esto va más allá de la magia común.-dijo ella de pronto borrando su sonrisa.

-entiendo tu preocupación, nuestras habilidades recién están apareciendo y se pulirán con el tiempo para ser usadas en el momento oportuno, sólo lo sabremos cuando oigamos nuestra profecías.

-¿cuando deben ir a por ellas?

-después de año nuevo, según lo que dijo la directora iremos vía red flu hasta la oficina de misterios y entraremos a la sala de profecías con hechizos de protección élficos y rúnicos.

-ten mucho cuidado, no dejen que nadie oiga su profecía.

-descuida madre, todo saldrá bien.

-hijo puedo sentir tu inquietud también, incluso sin que uses tus habilidades.

-había olvidado la excelente legeremante que eres.

-sin duda tuviste a quien salir-rió jactándose, él se rió también.

-admito que estoy nervioso, no quiero que sean malas noticias… no quiero otra guerra.

-si los centauros han vaticinado buenas nuevas hay que creerles, ellos rara vez se equivocan cielo.

-con todo mi ser deseo que tengas razón madre.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Al día siguiente Draco repartió su tiempo entre su madre y amigos, con su madre recorrió el castillo escuchando sus historias de adolescente y de como conoció a su padre incluso antes de que los comprometieran sus familias, le contó anécdotas y encontrones con los Gryffindors, su amistad con Severus Snape y las veces que tenían que cuidarle las espaldas de James Potter, sin duda fueron historias muy divertidas de escuchar.

Con sus amigos disfrutó de gratos momentos paseando por los alrededores, les mostró el árbol sagrado, los llevó hacia el lugar en el que montó por primera vez un hipogrifo, les mostró los todavía erguidos muñecos que hicieron él y Harry emulando a cada uno, por la tarde les enseñó a asar malvaviscos a la manera Malfoy y bebieron chocolate caliente junto a su madre en la sala común de Slytherin, sinceramente agradecía de que McLaggen y Savage se hubieran ido a sus respectivos hogares para dejar de acosarlos y permitirles disfrutar de días tan tranquilos, pero aún así sentía que algo le hacía falta…

Aquella noche recibió una carta vía lechuza de parte de su amado en la que decía que llegaría al alba muy temprano, con ansias de comérselo a besos y que lo extrañaba mucho, ansioso y nervioso Narcissa lo veía pasearse fuera de su habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Más tarde cobijado en los brazos de su madre como cuando era pequeño, pudo dormir unas cuantas horas, pero se separó de sus brazos antes del amanecer, se puso su capa y decidió esperar a su novio en las afueras de la oficina de McGanogall… no supo nunca que su madre se hacía la dormida y lo había seguido hasta allí con el máximo sigilo que le fue posible.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco cuando después de estar casi una hora esperando en aquél lugar vio la puerta abrirse, su corazón volvió a cobrar vida revoloteando dentro de su pecho como una sneetch alocada al ver que era su León… su Harry.

Ambos se miraron con emoción y corrieron a abrazarse con fuerza, casi por instinto buscaron sus labios besándose con ansias como si lo necesitaran para sobrevivir.

-te eché tanto de menos-soltó Draco cuando pudo separarse al fin de sus labios.

-también yo, fue desesperante.

-y solo pasaron un par de días… no me imagino como sería tenerte lejos por más tiempo-musitó el rubio rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo, me tienes aquí contigo y más feliz que nunca porque ellos saben lo que significas para mi y te aceptan ¿lo escuchaste? Te aceptan amor-dijo alegre y emocionado Harry, mientras el joven rubio girando entre sus brazos se aferraba más a él disfrutando de esa explosión de felicidad.

Oculta entre unas columnas Narcissa era testigo de la felicidad verdadera de su hijo, se sentía tan feliz por él que no pudo evitar sonreír comprensiva y soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, lentamente se alejó de aquél hermoso escenario para dejarlos disfrutar de su mutuo amor.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

La noche de año nuevo Harry lo pasó con los Slytherins y con algunos de sus profesores dentro del castillo, incluso estaban Hagrid, las Hadas y Firenze disfrutando del banquete, era cierto que echaba de menos a sus amigos y le hubiera gustado mucho que estuvieran allí, pero estar con Draco lo compensaba.

Como había prometido, el primer abrazo se lo dio a su Dragón y el siguiente a su "suegra": al comienzo de esa semana tuvo miedo de no llevarse bien con aquella mujer, pero notó que a pesar de que le trataba con formalidad y lo miraba con altivez, no se sentía como si le repudiara, era como si estuviera realmente interesada en conocerle, no pasaron muchos días antes de que pudiera hablar con ella con la confianza que un yerno podría tener.

Los siguientes en dar la bienvenida al año venidero entre abrazos y apretones de manos fueron Blaise, Theo y Pancy, que después elevaron sus copas de champaña entonando un:

"brindemos por nuestros dignos líderes, escogidos por la suprema magia, por un futuro próspero libre de guerras, por el Dragón y el León"

"por el Dragón y el León"-repitieron esta vez todos los presentes elevando también las suyas, sorprendiendo a Draco y a Harry que se miraban algo cohibidos sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Durante la noche, Harry estuvo tentado de sacar a colación el asunto sobre su discusión con Ginny, pero Draco se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no quería entorpecer el ambiente, mejor se lo diría otro día, eso pensaba mientras miraba sus ojos plata que se volvían tornasol cuando los colores de los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo. Sin duda, fue una noche maravillosa bajo los cielos de Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, Draco había estado discutiendo con su madre acerca de su seguridad al volver al departamento donde la habían atacado, Harry escuchó la conversación y aunque consideró una falta de respeto meterse en donde no lo llamaban tuvo que aclararse la voz e interrumpir.

-disculpe, sé que no es muy educado de mi parte opinar sobre este asunto, pero creo que Draco tiene razón, no debería volver allí, es muy peligroso.

-¿lo ves madre? Hasta Harry opina que deberías buscar otro lugar.-farfulló Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

-y dime ¿donde más voy a ir?

-con tía Andrómeda.-dijo Draco como si fuera lo más obvio.

-de ninguna manera, ella me odia...no iré allí ¿has entendido?

-ya sé de donde saque lo terco, ¡por Salazar!.

-¿que has dicho muchacho insolente?

-no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, me niego a que vuelvas a ese lugar-discutió el joven de cabello rubio cruzándose de brazos con mirada desafiante a su madre que se erguía de la misma forma y Harry solo podía verlos como si se tratara de un partido de pin pon.

-bueno yo… conozco otro lugar, pero hay que hacerle algunas modificaciones a los hechizos de protección que son muchos…

-¿de qué lugar hablas León?

-pues, Grinmauld Place.

-¿te lo ha heredado Sirius? Así como también al elfo ¿verdad?-preguntó Narcissa con nostalgia.

-sí, mire está algo deteriorada, pero no es algo que un poco de magia no pueda arreglar… permanecerá protegida en ese lugar, si gusta Kreacher puede quedarse con usted, estoy seguro de que le encantaría servirla.

-sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero ese lugar tiene demasiados recuerdos que no sé si estoy preparada a enfrentar.

-cuando esté lista para dar vuelta a la siguiente página avíseme ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto considérelo, Draco y yo estamos muy preocupados por lo que pueda pasarle.

-eres sin duda un buen chico, esta bien lo consideraré y cuando esté lista te lo haré saber, gracias por todo.

-todo esto lo hago por amor a su hijo, sé lo importante que es usted para él… no sabe cuanto odio verlo sufrir.

-León ya para… me estas avergonzando-decía Draco sonrojado rehuyendo la mirada cristalina de emociones.

-a propósito ¿tiene fotografías de cuando Draco era bebé? Me muero por saber como era-cambió el tema Harry ganándose una mirada enternecida de Narcissa y una desencajada de Draco.

-por supuesto, tiene albums enteros de cuando era pequeño, era un bebé tan hermoso.

-¡madre, no te atrevas a mostrárselo!-amenazó malhumorado con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-Oh pero si es tan graciosa, esa fotografía de cuando mudaste tu primer diente.

-¡Señora Malfoy tiene que mostrarme esa!

-y lo haré querido, será la próxima vez que nos veamos, lo prometo… y debes saber que un Malfoy nunca rompe sus promesas.

-que conmovedora escena la de ambos confabulando en mi contra, deberían dejar un recuerdo para la posteridad.-dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

-oh Dragón no te enfades, a cambio prometo mostrarte la única de cuando yo era un bebé.

-de acuerdo, trato hecho.-aceptó a regañadientes mientras veía la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su progenitora y recibía un beso cariñoso en su frente de parte de su guapo novio.

-hablando de fotografías ¿porqué no nos tomamos una con tu madre?

-suena genial, ¿Blaise podrías hacernos una foto?

-claro, después tomémonos una con los chicos.

-seguro.-contestaron entusiasmados mientras sonreían para la cámara junto a Narcissa.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que inició el año, la madre de Draco había insistido en quedarse hasta ver que su hijo regresara a Hogwarts completamente sano del ministerio y Minerva se lo permitió con gusto.

Los demás alumnos del colegio habían vuelto de las fiestas de fin de año, así como también sus amigos que los saludaron y le dieron los buenos deseos nada más bajarse del tren.

Hermione y Ron habían esquivado a los reporteros de la estación nueve y tres cuartos con un hechizo de ocultamiento temporal que fue revelado por uno de los fotógrafos cuando el tren ya se estaba marchando, escapar de allí y no morir en el intento fue una locura según Ron.

Neville y Theo se habían abrazado con fuerza al encontrarse en la estación de Hogwarts, Blaise no dudó en recibir de la misma manera a Luna que le correspondió gustosa cobijándose entre sus brazos, también ellos se habían extrañado mucho durante esa semana.

Después de un merecido desayuno grupal y de la entrega de regalos atrasados, charlaron sobre como habían pasado las fiestas recordando gratos momentos con sus familias y después en el centro de reuniones instalado en la sala de menesteres lejos de cualquier otro alumno que pudiera escucharlos trataron el tema de la visita de Draco y Harry al ministerio para conocer su profecía, Hermione y los demás coincidían en que debía ser vía red flu, no podía ser de otra manera con las sospechas de algo siniestro esperando que bajaran la guardia y menos con los reporteros molestos de Rita Skeeter espiando cada esquina…

La directora les informó que había pedido un permiso especial para Draco en la corte, con tal de que pudiera salir del perímetro establecido en su condena restrictiva en Hogwarts, eso si tendría que ir a donde fuera con un par de aurores lo cual hacía que las expectativas de visitar otro lugar que no fuera el ministerio fueran mínimas, una verdadera frustración para el par de muchachos que en realidad pretendía hacer algunas compras en el callejón Diagon, como por ejemplo túnicas para la nueva temporada, útiles escolares, amuletos protectores y nuevas varitas.

-Hechizos de protección listos.-dijo el profesor Flitwick haciendo un movimiento con su varita sobre Harry y Draco.

-Hechizos rúnicos de protección listos.-mencionó otro profesor ejecutando la misma acción.

-hechizos élficos listos.-agregó Kreacher haciendo fluir su magia ancestral con sus manos.

-que la magia suprema les muestre el camino hacia el entendimiento y abra sus mentes al conocer la profecía.

-gracias profesor Firenze.-dijeron los muchachos a la vez, tomándose fuertemente de la mano.

Todos sus amigos estaban allí junto a la madre de Draco que los miraba preocupada.

-todo estará bien mamá, tranquila.-calmó Draco.

-cuidense.-les dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-los estaremos esperando aquí mismo chicos.-dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta ante el temor de que algo malo pudiera pasarles, sin esperar más corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo, los demás se unieron al abrazo en poco tiempo, las emociones llegaron a su núcleo por medio del don de Draco, así ambos pudieron sentir el genuino cariño de todos.

-ya es hora muchachos.-dijo el centauro.

-volveremos con buenas nuevas…-aseguró Harry con valor y aplomo.

\- "al ministerio"-dijeron ambos soltando los polvos en la chimenea… y desaparecieron.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Cuando salieron de la chimenea se dieron cuenta que estaban en las afueras del ministerio y unos aurores los estaban esperando para cumplir su cometido de custodiarlos.

Se llamaban Max Brionell y Horey Watson, hombre y mujer respectivamente, tenían un gesto de rigurosidad en sus rostros mientras inspeccionaban cualquier cosa que les pareciera sospechosa, hablaban poco, sólo lo debido.

Harry y Draco no se separaron ni un instante, ni se avergonzaron cuando avanzaron hacia la entrada cogidos de la mano ante las miradas curiosas de los empleados con las que se topaban de vez en cuando, caminaron con la frente en alto, lo más dignamente posible.

Harry recordó con cierto pesar cada una de sus escapadas y confrontaciones en aquél lugar, ya no se veía tan lúgubre como cuando estaba siendo gobernado por Lord Voldemort, de cierta forma se veía más ameno que antes.

Subieron al ascensor pasando por cada parada en los pisos, viendo como entraban y salían magos y brujas de diferentes departamentos que cuchicheaban entre ellos y los miraban asombrados como si fueran de otro mundo, así en esa incomodidad llegaron al noveno piso, al departamento de misterios.

-Jóvenes Potter, Malfoy he sido notificado que tienen profecías aguardando en este salón-dijo el guardián del lugar, mi tarea era llevarlos hasta allí, pero por petición exclusiva me han pedido que solo ustedes deben ingresar y buscarlas por ustedes mismos.

-pero… como sabremos donde estarán, deben haber cientas…

-no es como usted cree joven Potter, muy pocas se salvaron en comparación a las miles que habían, si bien reconstruimos el lugar luego del incidente de años atrás, no se pudo restablecer las profecías rotas.

-comprendo…-dijo Harry taciturno, Draco permanecía en silencio asimilando la información, él no había estado presente en aquella batalla.

Los aurores se quedaron en las afueras observando el lugar sin atreverse a decir nada, aunque la curiosidad por saber el porque tenían profecías, les carcomía… sabían por boca de sus compañeros, del ministro, de la corte y de la prensa quienes eran y lo que habían hecho, pero cuando los vieron de la mano se sintieron sorprendentemente descolocados.

Harry y Draco entraron a aquel lugar oscuro con luz azul pálido, todo estaba oscuro excepto por los débiles brillos de las esferas que quedaban y el tenue resplandor que se veía a la vuelta de una esquina y que crecía más y más a medida que avanzaban…

-¡Harry mira!-señaló Draco al dar la vuelta al final del pasillo.

-el resplandor de esa es demasiado fuerte-dijo el moreno trémulo observando la blancura que irradiaba, rápidamente intercambió una mirada con su novio y decididos se encaminaron a ver si aquella era la profecía de alguno de los dos.

-que extraño, tu nombre y el mio están en ella y el nombre de la profesora Trewlaney…-musitó extrañado Draco que no era un ignorante respecto a ciertas áreas de la magia.

-¿es solo una profecía para ambos?-le preguntó Harry como sacando conclusiones.

-bueno, eso tiene sentido, ya que la magia nos reconoce como un solo ser después de nuestro despertar.

-tienes razón.

-¿la tocamos a la vez?

-a la cuenta de tres… 1...2… 3…-cuando ellos tocaron la esfera una imagen se vislumbró dentro, un escudo de armas de una familia, un Dragón y un León, alados y una voz que decía:

" _Dos serpientes luminosas serán enviadas al mundo,_

 _por la sagrada magia sempiterna a buscar a sus elegidos,_

 _una escogerá una cuna de madera cuando el séptimo mes acabe,_

 _la otra, una de oro al iniciar el sexto mes._

 _Un enemigo será enviado por las sombras,_

 _vestido de negro y con el rostro mutilado,_

 _hechizado por la voz de las sombras_

 _intentará impedir su propio destino,_

 _pero los elegidos están protegidos_

 _por un magia que desconoce y esa será su perdición._

 _Los elegidos se encontrarán el uno con el otro,_

 _pero no se reconocerán,_

 _y seguirán rechazándose_

 _hasta el día en que aquél sirviente oscuro_

 _haya dejado de existir._

 _Cuando las sombras hayan abandonado el cuerpo de su portador,_

 _se alojarán en el ser de otro dispuesto a tomar su lugar,_

 _pero para ese entonces las serpientes luminosas_

 _ya habrán despertado del letargo,_

 _y brillarán como nunca_

 _uniéndose en un ciclo infinito_

 _inquebrantable._

 _cuatro son las puertas de la arcana magia,_

 _cuatro los espíritus legendarios que las cuidan,_

 _cuatro los lugares donde se encuentran ocultos,_

 _en el que la magia llega y no llega._

 _La primera puerta se abrirá,_

 _cuando los últimos días del onceavo mes_

 _lleguen a su fin._

 _La segunda puerta se abrirá_

 _en la mitad del segundo mes,_

 _muchos cambios vendrán_

 _y también desesperanza, pero lo valdrá._

 _La tercera puerta será encontrada_

 _en el quinto mes,_

 _mas no se abrirá hasta que la semilla sagrada sea plantada_

 _en cielos de tierra y suelos de aire,_

 _nuevos aliados vendrán mientras que otros se irán._

 _La cuarta puerta se abrirá_

 _en el séptimo mes,_

 _las fuerzas del bien y del mal fluctuarán en contra y a favor,_

 _los elegidos vencerán, pero a un alto costo._

 _Con todos los espíritus reunidos y en equilibrio_

 _los escogidos crearán con su poder_

 _el puente que traerá las buenas nuevas,_

 _el nuevo céfiro vendrá cubierto de sangre_

 _y soplará desde el Este, sobre una laguna de oro,_

 _en el décimo mes,_

 _cuando el primer rayo del alba_

 _toque la faz de este mundo."_

Harry y Draco se miraron sin entender nada de lo que habían oído, la profecía estaba en estrofas, era una realmente grande y estaba llena de analogías, algunas carecían de sentido.

-¿tenemos que llevarnos la esfera?

-no creo que nos dejen sacarla de aquí… vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos a aprendérnosla de memoria, tu la primera parte y yo la segunda y después solicitaremos que destruyan la esfera, creo que estamos en el derecho de pedir eso, aunque no estoy seguro-ofreció Draco.

-soy pésimo memorizando… ¿porque simplemente no la escribimos en una hoja de papel?

-León ¿y te has puesto a pensar en que diablos pasaría si la perdemos o cae en las manos equivocadas?-le preguntó exasperado.

-Dragón cálmate, esta bien, veamos… escuchémosla una vez más ¿si?-pidió Harry acariciándole las mejillas intentando apaciguarlo.

-vale-le contestó abrazándolo y respirando profundamente contra su cuello.

El par de jóvenes había terminado oyendo la profecía casi una veintena de veces, de tanto escucharla se la habían terminado aprendiendo e incluso ya estaban sacando algunas conjeturas.

-la primera parte es como… si estuviera hablando de nosotros.

-¿también lo notaste? Según las fechas indicadas estamos actualmente en el verso que habla sobre la primera puerta y dice que ya está abierta ¿a que se referirá?

-habla de cuatro puertas, cuatro espíritus guardianes, pero… de qué…

-el espíritu guardián del bosque… el árbol sagrado.

-eso es…

Los ojos de ambos brillaban en el entendimiento y de pronto la realidad les cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

-no me digas que… debemos ir en busca de los demás… y en los plazos que señala la profecía.

-no se trata de que tengamos que ir a buscarlos… simplemente de un modo u otro ocurrirá, pero nuestros enemigos trataran de impedírnoslo ¿comprendes la gravedad de la situación?

-Dragón, tenemos que confiar en la magia suprema y en nuestras habilidades, no temas.

-me encantaría que aplicaras para ti el mismo consejo, también estas muerto de miedo… vámonos ya, busquemos al guardián de las profecías.-le dijo muy serio… Harry se mordió el labio tratando de sacar paciencia para con ese lado tan cortante que él a veces tenía.

-¿Ya han terminado de escucharla?-preguntó el hombre mayor.

-sí, pero queríamos pedirle un favor, siendo que la profecía es… nuestra ¿cabe la posibilidad de que nos de el derecho de destruirla?-quiso saber el joven rubio.

-¿por qué quieren destruir su esfera? Nadie vendrá a verla, si la toca otro mago que no sean ustedes caerían en la locura, las barreras mágicas incluso detectan la poción multijugos o encantamientos de cambio de apariencia.

-pero…

-queremos destruir la esfera ¿es eso posible?-intentó Draco esta vez con más convicción.

-no hay ley alguna que restrinja eso, son libres de hacer lo que quieran, pero tengan en cuenta que si bien destruyen la esfera, sus mentes podrían ser incluso más vulnerables, cualquier mago podría ver su profecía en un pensadero.-dijo el hombre sabio.

-nos haremos un obliviate entonces, para olvidarla.-refutó Draco algo nervioso.

-su profecía debe ser muy importante como para querer borrar toda evidencia de ella, pero eso es algo que a mi no me incumbe.-se dio vuelta el hombre para irse por donde había ido.

-espere…-Draco no aguanto más y le tocó el hombro notando nada más que su sorpresa, no había intenciones escondidas, no había mentiras, el hombre estaba sólo curioso… eso fue lo que detectó.

-¿sucede algo Señor Malfoy?

-¿dónde rompemos la esfera?

-sólo tírela al suelo, cuando la profecía se haya dicho llámeme para que tire los restos de cristal a la basura…

Ambos chicos asintieron, volvieron a encerrarse en el salón de profecías y así lo hicieron, rato más tarde ambos bajaban nueve pisos en el ascensor en compañía de los serios aurores que parecían un par de estatuas.

Harry sostenía la mano de su chico que tenía el ceño fruncido, acarició con su dedo la palma de su mano arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa que más parecía una mueca nerviosa, era tan cosquilloso.

-quiero besarte…

-¿aquí? ¿con estos dos?-le preguntó divertido Draco en un susurro.

-no sé, no creo que les importe de todas formas.-cuchicheó en su oído, la sonrisa de Draco se hizo más grande.

-¿y si cuando nos besamos se sube el ministro?-dijo Draco provocando un arranque de risa que Harry supo contener a tiempo.

-Dragón, por favor.-pidió Harry tentado de reírse nuevamente ante las ocurrencias de su novio.

-¿te imaginas la cara que pondría nada más entrar?-le dijo, de pronto detrás suyo ambos notaron como la aurora Horey hacía lo imposible por no soltar las carcajadas y su compañero de labores tuvo que carraspear para volver a ponerla en su lugar.

Harry encontró esta la oportunidad perfecta para convencer a los aurores de que les permitiera ir a la tienda de Madam Malkin a comprar túnicas nuevas y a obtener sus varitas.

-Disculpen, pero tenemos que pedirles un favor, la madre de Draco ha estado internada en San Mungo y no ha podido comprarle su nuevo uniforme, yo tampoco he podido obtener el mio, además unos alumnos nos acosaron por nuestra condición y… nos rompieron las varitas, la directora las envió con el señor Olivanders para que nos las reconstruyera, así que me preguntaba si… nos permitiría ir con ustedes claro, a aquellas tiendas en el callejón Diagon.

-eso va a ser imposible-cortó de una sola vez el frío tipo, Draco bajó la mirada apretando los puños en frustración.

-auror Brionell, son solo unos jóvenes.

-Watson, nos han dado estrictas ordenes que debemos cumplir… si desobedecemos la situación será peor para el chico.

-lo sé, pero según las ordenes que nos dieron y la carta anexa con el permiso especial que se pidió a la corte, en ninguna parte señala que el joven Malfoy sólo debe ir al ministerio, dice que debemos escoltarlo en todo momento hasta que cumpla con sus asuntos.

-Watson… asuma usted la responsabilidad si algo malo ocurre ¿de acuerdo?

-¡sí señor!-dijo la mujer dedicándoles una sonrisa victoriosa al par de muchachos que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-ah, Harry casi lo olvido… tendremos otro problema… Skeeter…-dijo paseándose de un lado a otro intentando idear una forma de esquivarlos.

-bueno yo…-Harry estuvo a punto de sacar su capa de invisibilidad, pero la aurora Horey habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-yo puedo conjurar un Fidelius para ocultarlos temporalmente, solamente el auror Brionell y yo sabríamos su ubicación.

-esa es una idea brillante-dijo Draco mirando con determinación a su novio y a la aurora.-sólo hay algo que no me queda claro ¿por qué está haciendo esto?-le preguntó el rubio, ella solo sonrió y palmeó su hombro muy despacio.

-sé lo que es tener que dar un EXTASIS sin tu varita, creeme no querrás saberlo-le dijo ella, a través de su contacto pudo saber que sus palabras eran ciertas… era alguien en la que podía confiar.

Harry, Draco y los dos aurores entraron vía red flu rumbo al callejón Diagon, una vez allí Watson hizo el conjuro Fidelius en ambos y caminó la larga calle con ellos hacia la nueva tienda de varitas Olivanders, una vez dentro deshizo el conjuro y fueron visibles a los ojos de todos nuevamente… era una suerte de que la tienda del hombre se encontrara vacía.

-Hola Señor Olivanders.-saludó Harry.

-oh! pero si son ustedes! Han venido por sus varitas…

-sí, ¿ya las tiene listas?-preguntó el Dragón observando cada rincón.

-la verdad es que no.

-¡¿como que no?!-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¿quién es la señorita?-preguntó el viejecillo.

-ella es la auror, Horey Watson viene conmigo.

Olivander miró a la mujer unos momentos, luego miró a los muchachos como si no supiera que decir.

-Señorita Watson ¿sería posible tener un momento a solas para hablar con estos muchachos?-pidió el anciano de ojos pálidos.

-puede confiar en nosotros, no nos escaparemos ni nada-le aseguró Harry a la bruja.

-de acuerdo, me quedaré aquí.-dijo ella mirándolos con extrañeza ¿que se traerían entre manos?.

Olivander, Harry y Draco subieron a un segundo piso por unas escaleras de madera y llegaron a una pequeña sala donde el mayor trabajaba.

-¿que pasó con nuestras varitas?-preguntó el rubio expectante.

-son inservibles… están reparadas, sí… pero ya no les servirán, porque el flujo de magia en ustedes ha cambiado.

-entonces denos otras varitas-pidió Harry, el hombre movió negativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa conciliadora y suspiró.

-no puedo hacer eso, ¿no lo entiendes muchacho? Ninguna de las varitas que estén aquí o que haya creado antes resistirá su poder…

-ninguna…-decía Draco con impotencia mirando la enorme cantidad de varitas a su alrededor.

-¿que vamos a hacer? No podemos estar todo el tiempo ejecutando hechizos sin varita y menos durante el EXTASIS.-decía Harry con frustración.

-mucho me temo que ya no podrán rendir los EXTASIS, muchachos su futuro no está escrito para ser un simple auror, ni medimago, ni pocionista, ni jugador de Queedish, ni ninguna de las profesiones conocidas, la Directora McGanogall me lo ha explicado todo… que ustedes son magos arcanos.

-así que ya lo sabe.

-si, es por eso que decidí investigar más sobre el tema para poder hacer algo que se ajuste a sus requerimientos… fue bastante difícil conseguir registros en los libros de historia de la magia, después de todo se asume que los magos arcanos son una leyenda, dejaron de existir hace casi mil años-decía el anciano buscando algo por la habitación provocando que ambos chicos se miraran con estupefacción entre si, al asimilar la nueva información.

-¡ah, lo encontré! creo que esto les servirá más que unas simples varitas.-dijo el anciano sacando de una larga caja de roble un par de bastones, ambos finamente pulidos con una enorme joya en el mango y detalles en plata y oro.

-son… ¡báculos!.-dijeron los chicos asombrados, Draco se acercó como si el objeto le llamara a tocarlo, pero Olivanders lo detuvo.

-aún no muchacho, dada tu naturaleza debo encontrar los materiales que faltan o el báculo mágico no será capaz de canalizar bien el torrente de tu magia.

-¿cuando estarán listos?-preguntó Harry.

-no me tomará mucho, creo que a fines de enero.-los magos arcanos inconscientemente recordaron que según la profecía la segunda puerta se abriría en febrero, aún tenían tiempo.

-Señor Olivander no le diga nada a nadie sobre esto.

-ya los apoyé antes escondiéndole información al señor tenebroso ¿por qué me retractaría ahora?

-Gracias.

-de nada muchacho, joven Malfoy me da mucho gusto que haya cambiado el rumbo de su vida, siga a su corazón de ahora en adelante.

-eso haré, gracias por todo su apoyo.-le dijo el rubio estrechando su mano haciéndole sentir su real gratitud.

Ambos chicos bajaron la escalera con una sonrisa en sus rostros y se despidieron del artesano, Watson llena de curiosidad volvió a conjurar el hechizo de ocultamiento.

-no sé lo que haya ocurrido mientras hablaban, pero se les ve muy felices.

-eso es porque obtendremos nuestras varitas en casi dos meses más.

-pero es mucho tiempo.

-sí, pero al menos las obtendremos, no me importará esperar un poco más, estoy ansioso por probarla.

-yo también-contestó Harry entusiasmado.

-¿nos vamos ya?-preguntó la bruja algo preocupada.

-nos falta pasar por la tienda de Madam Malkin.-recordó Harry.

-por supuesto, las túnicas, dense prisa con eso antes que mi compañero se harte de esperar, los espero afuera.-dijo ella desencantando al par de jóvenes.

La bruja estilista que estaba de espaldas terminando de surcir unas prensas en un maniquí, se dio la vuelta al escuchar personas entrando a la tienda, la impresión hizo que se le cayeran los hilos.

-Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy… que sorpresa ¿que se les ofrece?-les preguntó mirando con verdadera particularidad sus manos entrelazadas.

-necesitamos túnicas y uniformes para la próxima temporada, una para él y la otra para mí.

-bien, súbanse a los estrados para tomarles las medidas.

Ambos chicos se subieron y al instante fueron medidos por cintas métricas que actuaban por su propia cuenta, mientras una pluma vuela pluma tomaba los apuntes de sus medidas con exactitud en un pergamino.

-vaya señor Potter reconozco que se ve mejor sin sus anteojos, ¿usa lentillas muggles ahora?

-no, yo… seguí un tratamiento con pociones para sanarme de la miopía y funcionó.-mintió el joven que venció, sintiéndose algo incómodo ante el halago y más por la cara sulfurada de Draco que parecía tener un arranque de celos repentino.

-pues se ve realmente guapo.-dijo la bruja mirando con curiosidad al rubio que rodaba los ojos con exasperación.

-recuerdo la última vez que los vi en esta tienda juntos, tuvieron que separarlos para que dejaran de golpearse.

Ese comentario hizo entrar en razón a Draco que miró a Harry con ternura.

-¿te acuerdas? ¿porqué fue que terminamos peleando? No lo recuerdo…-musitó Draco pensativo.

-yo tampoco… ¿realmente importa acordarse?-le contestó Harry sonriente.

-no creo que valga la pena.-susurró el dragón con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ambos sonrieron sin dejar de mirarse, acción que fue notado por la dueña de la tienda… estaba realmente impresionada, jamás pensó ser testigo en directo de lo que todos comentaban hace días, para ser franca dudaba que lo que hubiera leído de Skeeter fuera cierto, pero ahora le daba la razón.

-bien, ya hemos terminado ¿se les ofrece ver algo más?

-si, vamos a echar un vistazo.-dijo Harry.

-desde luego-dijo la anciana mirando cuan diferentes lucían… había algo en ellos… algo.

Harry se dirigió a la sección de sueters, quería comprarle algo de ropa a Draco, pero no sabía qué le quedaría, lo contempló de pronto asomándose a la sección de niños y bebés, había unas prendas muy hermosas para recién nacidos colgando en unos anaqueles en las paredes, vio que sacaba uno de los pequeños trajecitos, acariciando los pliegues con cariño… presentía que su chico debía tener las palabras crueles de Ginny danzando en su mente en ese preciso momento… se veía de pronto tan desalentado.

El joven de cabellos platinados no pudo evitar imaginarse como sería ser un mago fértil, como sería darle un hijo a Harry, como sería tener entre sus brazos a alguien tan pequeño vestido con ese precioso traje de suave tela de algodón… la melancolía lo embargó de pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a picar y tuvo que cerrarlos para que las lágrimas no aparecieran.

-es un traje muy bonito-dijo Harry abrazándolo por la espalda de forma cariñosa, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿verdad que si?

-le quedaría perfecto, los broches dorados harían juego con su cabello rubio.

-¿cómo estás tan seguro de que sacaría mi cabello? ¿y si sacara el tuyo?-preguntó siguiéndole la corriente.

-no, nacería con tu hermoso cabello y tendría mis ojos, sería un bebé muy apuesto.

-que padre tan vanidoso.-rió en un susurro Draco recuperando el animo perdido.

-amor, no te deprimas por las palabras de Ginny.

-pero Harry, yo no soy un mago fértil, no podré darte hijos…

-lo sé y no me importa, te quiero en mi vida sin importar qué, pero me pregunto si acaso no estaré forzándote a renunciar a tener hijos propios… si ese es el caso, en el futuro podemos buscara a alguien para que tenga a tus bebés y los querré como si fueran míos, no habrá problema.

-no quiero darle mis genes a nadie más que no seas tu… consideraría mil veces adoptar que hacer algo tal.

-no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, tenemos todo el tiempo por delante.

-¿seguro que no te sentirás frustrado?

-te lo aseguro Dragón ¿y tú?

-no me frustraré si eres realmente feliz, si puedo llenarte plenamente.

-y lo haces, tú me llenas, me haces sentir vivo, te amo tanto.-le dijo en susurros besando la sien de su frente.

-también, yo.

Draco sobrecogido por la emoción del momento se giró hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza, como si nada más importara y se permitió llorar en silencio con la cara enterrada en su pecho, sintiéndose cobijado y amado. ¿qué importaba que la anciana Malkin estuviera viéndolos como una chismosa? Necesitaba de ese contacto, ahora más que nunca.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados hasta que escucharon la puerta de la tienda abriéndose, era la Auror Watson.

-¿terminaron ya de comprar lo que necesitaban? Tenemos que volver.-advirtió seria.

-ya terminamos, Auror Watson.-le dijo Harry, luego sostuvo el pequeño trajecito y miró a Draco.

-¿quieres que lo llevemos?

Draco lo miró con una expresión invaluable entre el desconcierto y la felicidad, después sonrió y lanzó un suspiro asintiendo.

Ambos se dirigieron a pagar a la caja y Madam Malkin miró al par de jóvenes con curiosidad… ¿ropa de bebé?

Harry y Draco se sonrojaron ante la mirada extraña que les dedicó la bruja estilista.

-es para mi ahijado Teddy.-aclaró Harry nervioso.

-oh ya veo.-dijo ella envolviendo la prenda en un paquete y después de recibir la paga por las túnicas y el pequeño traje, se lo entregó.

-gracias por su compra, que tengan un buen día muchachos.

-gracias, usted también Madam Malkin.-se despidió Harry.

La mujer auror hizo el hechizo de ocultamiento y los llevó hasta las chimeneas de red flu donde un muy mal humorado Max Brionell los esperaba.

-andando, es hora de regresar, no tenemos todo el día.-ordenó, Draco lo miró con mala cara y Harry se contuvo de hablar.

-"a Hogwarts"-dijeron los cuatro y desaparecieron usando los polvos flu en la chimenea de aquél lugar.

Hermione, Pansy y la Señora Malfoy se paseaban por el despacho sin tener aún noticias sobre ellos, hace casi dos horas que se habían marchado y todavía no aparecían… la ansiedad de saber de ellos las estaba poniendo de los nervios, los demás en tanto con la mirada preocupada y seria continuaban sentados a la espera de que llegaran. De pronto se escuchó una pequeña explosión en la chimenea.

-¡miren, ya están aquí!-dijo Pansy, llamando la atención de todos.

Harry y Draco habían aparecido en el despacho con los otros dos aurores que sacaron unas bitácoras de sus bolsillos y comenzaron a escribir en ellas.

-hemos cumplido con nuestra misión satisfactoriamente Directora McGanogall, ellos ya han visitado el salón de profecías y resuelto sus asuntos, la corte será notificada en un momento de que el Joven Malfoy ha regresado a Hogwarts con el Joven Potter, nuestra tarea aquí ha terminado.-Habló Max.

-Gracias por haberlos escoltado y protegido-agradeció Minerva.

-no hay de qué.-dijo Horey.

-sólo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo-dijo sobriamente Brionell.

-adiós muchachos, fue un placer conocerles y ayudarlos con sus asuntos, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en circunstancias menos… formales.

-lo tendremos presente-dijo Harry.

-fue grato contar con su ayuda Auror Watson, muchas gracias-le dijo Draco con cortesía ofreciéndole la mano y ella la tomó con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-cuidense, hasta pronto.-se despidió la mujer y ellos asintieron.

Así el par de aurores desapareció vía red flu rumbo a la corte y en menos de un segundo todos se habían abalanzado contra ellos para llenarlos de abrazos, preguntas y regaños de preocupación.

-¿por qué demoraron tanto? ¡Nos tenían preocupados chicos!-regañó Hermione.

-fuimos a comprar túnicas, las necesitaremos y de la talla correcta.-defendió Harry.

-todo salió bien ¿no despertaron sospechas?-preguntó Blaise.

-bueno, en el ministerio todos estaban cuchicheando y hablando a nuestras espaldas, pero nadie fue capaz de enfrentarse o decirnos lo que pensaba a la cara, posiblemente fueron avisados por los del departamento de seguridad ciudadana para evitar que se causara algún alboroto en el edificio.-habló Draco pensativo.

-hijo… ¿que decía la profecía? ¿trajiste la esfera?-todos automáticamente pusieron atención a la pregunta formulada por Narcissa, que era la más esperada.

-no, Harry y yo decidimos romper la esfera y aprendernos la profecía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron con asombro.

Continuará...


	20. Capítulo 20: Apasionatto

Antes de todo quisiera disculparme por haberlos abandonado casi cerca de dos meses, no hay excusa para esto, es solo que no me sentía muy feliz como para escribir… he estado pasando por una mala racha emocional y eso afecta mi creatividad, especialmente cuando debo escribir todo un capítulo de lemon, sí, han oído bien, este será un capítulo lemonoso, espero haberlo hecho bien, pero si encuentran algún defecto ya saben a qué se debe… ¿como se puede escribir un momento feliz cuando tu corazón está roto? Creo que tendré que ver más películas de charles Chaplin para descubrir como lo hacía.

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo 20 de este fanfic y así nos quedamos a un solo capítulo para que la trama gire en trescientos sesenta grados, un abrazo a todos.

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera... En las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 20: "Apasionatto"

-Hijo… ¿que decía la profecía? ¿trajeron las esferas?-todos automáticamente pusieron atención a la pregunta formulada por Narcissa, que era la más esperada.

-no, Harry y yo decidimos romperla y aprendernos la profecía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron con asombro.

-¡¿por qué hicieron algo como eso?!-chilló Ron.

-calma Ron, estuvo bien lo que hicieron.-tranquilizó Hermione dándole razón a Draco.

-¿cómo dices?

-no sabemos lo que puede estar planeando el enemigo, joven Weasley.-habló minerva.

-así es, y por eso mismo debéis ser cautelosos eliminando la mayor cantidad de evidencia posible.-acotó Firenze.

-¿entonces no se trata de dos profecías, sino de una sola?-preguntó atónita Hermione.

-suponemos que ambas se fusionaron después de que se completó el ritual, no me lo explico de otra manera.-contestó Draco.

-¿y tuvieron que memorizarla?-preguntó Blaise.

-sí, eran muchas prosas, así que yo me aprendí la primera parte y Draco la segunda.-explicó Harry viendo la cara atónita de los presentes.

-vaya… creí que eras malo memorizando cosas, Harry.-dijo Neville extrañado.

-sí, lo era… hasta hace poco.-admitió el chico abochornado, ante la mirada divertida de sus compañeros.

-¿qué es lo que dice la profecía hijos de la suprema magia?-habló Bane, el líder de los centauros, quien no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegaron, todos miraron a los muchachos con expectación esperando que recordaran.

Harry y Draco cerraron los ojos por unos momentos dejando desbordar la magia ancestral que salía de sus núcleos fusionados, al abrir los parpados, sus orbes plateadas y esmeraldas brillaban con un fulgor resplandeciente, cálido, astral.

El primero en hablar fue Harry:

" _Dos serpientes luminosas serán enviadas al mundo,_

 _por la sagrada magia sempiterna a buscar a sus elegidos,_

 _una escogerá una cuna de madera cuando el séptimo mes acabe,_

 _la otra, una de oro al iniciar el sexto mes._

 _Un enemigo será enviado por las sombras,_

 _vestido de negro y con el rostro mutilado,_

 _hechizado por la voz de las sombras_

 _intentará impedir su propio destino,_

 _pero los elegidos están protegidos_

 _por una magia que desconoce y esa será su perdición._

 _Los elegidos se encontrarán el uno con el otro,_

 _pero no se reconocerán,_

 _y seguirán rechazándose_

 _hasta el día en que aquél sirviente oscuro_

 _haya dejado de existir._

 _Cuando las sombras hayan abandonado el cuerpo de su portador,_

 _se alojarán en el ser de otro dispuesto a tomar su lugar,_

 _pero para ese entonces las serpientes luminosas_

 _ya habrán despertado del letargo,_

 _y brillarán como nunca_

 _uniéndose en un ciclo infinito_

 _inquebrantable._

Draco continuó:

 _cuatro son las puertas de la arcana magia,_

 _cuatro los espíritus legendarios que las cuidan,_

 _cuatro los lugares donde se encuentran ocultos,_

 _en el que la magia llega y no llega._

 _La primera puerta se abrirá,_

 _cuando los últimos días del onceavo mes_

 _lleguen a su fin._

 _La segunda puerta se abrirá_

 _en la mitad del segundo mes,_

 _muchos cambios vendrán_

 _y también desesperanza, pero lo valdrá._

 _La tercera puerta será encontrada_

 _en el quinto mes,_

 _mas no se abrirá hasta que la semilla sagrada sea plantada_

 _en cielos de tierra y suelos de aire,_

 _nuevos aliados vendrán mientras que otros se irán._

 _La cuarta puerta se abrirá_

 _en el séptimo mes,_

 _las fuerzas del bien y del mal fluctuarán en contra y a favor,_

 _los elegidos vencerán, pero a un alto costo._

 _Con todos los espíritus reunidos y en equilibrio_

 _los escogidos crearán con su poder_

 _el puente que traerá las buenas nuevas,_

 _el nuevo céfiro vendrá cubierto de sangre_

 _y soplará desde el Este, sobre una laguna de oro,_

 _en el décimo mes,_

 _cuando el primer rayo del alba_

 _toque la faz de este mundo."_

Una vez que terminaron de recitar la profecía sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad...

-no entendí nada-dijo Pansy.

-tampoco yo.-gimió el pelirrojo.

-la segunda estrofa hablaba de… de.-inquirió Luna cavilando sin atreverse a completar la frase.

-sí, hablaba de Voldemort.-aseguró Harry sin pizca de temor.

-finalmente la profecía ha sido revelada, se ha completado la primera parte, esa es una buena noticia… pero el final de la profecía… es confuso.-habló Firenze con sentimientos encontrados.

-¿por qué lo dice?-preguntó Draco.

-se supone que las estrellas no se equivocan cuando dicen que habrá prosperidad, en la última parte de la profecía se habla del céfiro que equivale a algo renovador que traerá cambios, pero dice que vendrá cubierto de sangre…

-podría ser una analogía y no referirse al derramamiento de sangre en sí, tal vez no habla de una guerra o el caos.-decía Hermione confundida.

-nosotros pensamos lo mismo, pero si esta profecía llega a oídos necios… podrían malinterpretarlo y eso sería un muy grave problema.-habló Bane, el líder de los centauros.

-estarían acechando a Harry y a Draco todo el tiempo.-habló Theo consternado.

-no vamos a dejar que eso pase.-habló Neville con determinación.

-Señor Firenze ¿qué son las cuatro puertas?-quiso saber Harry y también los demás.

-son portales astrales, cada portal conduce a un espíritu guardián, según antiguos relatos ancestrales se dice que estos guardianes acogen el poder de un elemento.

-no estará hablando de los cuatro elementos que rigen el equilibrio de la magia ¿o si?-preguntó la castaña de Gryffindor abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-tierra, agua, aire y fuego.-susurró Theo ensimismado.

-con que tierra ¿he?-dijo Draco quien también había permanecido en un extraño mutismo, Harry lo miró curioso y algo hizo click en su cabeza.

-¿pueden ser el espíritu del bosque, el guardián de la primera puerta y el guardián de tierra lo mismo?

-¿pueden serlo Señor Potter? ¿qué le dice su corazón? ¿y el suyo Señor Malfoy?-habló Bane.

-sí.-dijeron ambos sin titubear, recordando las sensaciones que sintieron cuando tocaron el árbol sagrado.

-deben estar atentos a las señales, cada indicio debe ser tomado en cuenta.-les dijo Bane haciendo una pequeña reverencia para marcharse.

-espere, queremos saber más.

-lo que de aquí en adelante vivan, ni los hechos del pasado, ni mis conocimientos pueden orientarlos, no busquen referentes, eso no les servirá.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos sintiendo incertidumbre por su futuro.

-animo chicos, no se depriman, seguro que en el camino todo cobrará sentido-motivó Luna intentando consolar a sus amigos que parecían tan abatidos.

-hay algo más que quiero decirles.-dijo el centauro líder deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y continuó cuando obtuvo su completa atención.-su corazón es una brújula dentro de sus cuerpos, vallan hacia la dirección que les indique que deben ir, sigan a su corazón en todo momento y así no se sentirán perdidos, esta es su profecía, su historia… vívanla.-el par de muchachos por acto reflejo se llevó una mano al pecho como si las palabras de Bane los hubiera remecido y lo vieron marcharse junto a Firenze.

-todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ha sido debido al impulso de nuestro corazón, por una corazonada fue que me acerqué a conversarte a pesar de todas las contradicciones, nuestro encuentro en el bosque prohibido también lo fue, así que… no estamos haciéndolo tan mal ¿no crees?-calmó Harry sonriéndole con ternura.

Draco le tomó la mano y observó sus anillos mágicos recordando que estaban unidos eternamente, eso pareció devolverle la calma y correspondió sonriéndole a Harry con esperanza.

-sí, no estamos haciéndolo tan mal después de todo.

Tras finalizar aquella reunión, los jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas clases y por la tarde se dedicaron a revisar la biblioteca en busca de información acerca de los espíritus guardianes.

Harry acompañó a Draco a despedirse de su madre en la chimenea del despacho de McGanogall, ella les comunicó que finalmente había decidido mudarse a Grinmauld place y Harry le ofreció que se llevara a Kreacher para que le ayudara con la remodelación y los hechizos de protección, Narcissa aceptó el gesto del joven respetuosamente, solo para dejar más tranquilo a Draco, pero sabía que encontrarse de frente con el retrato de su madre y de sus antepasados reclamándole sobre la situación de su esposo y de su hijo no sería muy alentador… si no podían llegar a un acuerdo, no le quedaría más que encerrarlos en el desván.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

 _Hogwarts 1999, mediados de enero._

Casi había pasado un mes desde que la profecía había sido revelada, Narcissa al fin se había mudado remodelando todo con ayuda del anciano elfo doméstico, al principio tuvo serios problemas para hacerle frente a los retratos de su familia, fue caótico intentar hablar con todos a la vez, la reunión familiar parecía una verdadera asamblea de juzgado, pero la madre de Draco no se dejó doblegar y defendió su postura con toda la astucia que una Slytherin puede poseer, el resultado fue que solo unos pocos cuadros quedaron en el salón y el resto fue hechizado con un silenciador en el lugar más recóndito de la casa… obviamente la abuela y el abuelo Black de Draco fueron encerrados.

En Hogwarts el trato hacia la pareja de ex rivales comenzó a normalizarse, debido a que ya no estaban ni McLaggen, ni Savage para molestarlos… ni uno de los dos había vuelto de las festividades de invierno, lo cual al grupo de la alianza se les hizo muy extraño.

Aun a pesar de estar alerta, todos se divertían compartiendo tiempo juntos ya sea para estudiar, jugar trivias mágicas de jenga, ajedrez mágico, patinar o jugar en la nieve.

-¡en la espalda no!-gimió Ron después de que su novia y Harry le metieran nieve por el cuello de su sueter.

-¡no te atrevas Draco! ¡Pansy ayudame! No te quedes ahí sacando fotografías.-suplicó Nott intentando escapar del mismo destino que el pelirrojo, Blaise se carcajeaba divertido mientras Luna y Neville observaban tranquilamente el panorama sentados junto a una fogata bebiendo chocolate caliente.

-entonces… ustedes están saliendo.-afirmó Luna calentando sus dedos fríos con la jarra que sostenía.

-sí, me le declaré esa noche en el baile, le pedí que saliéramos… me dijo que sí.

-hacen bonita pareja-confesó ella sonriente.

-tú y Blaise también se ven muy bien juntos.

-no estamos saliendo Nev, sólo somos amigos.

-que distraída eres Luna ¿no te has percatado de como te mira? Es la misma mirada con la que Theo me mira… yo creo que tú le gustas.-le dijo el muchacho casualmente observando como su amiga se sonrojaba.

-no creo que yo le guste a Blaise, tal vez solo… solo está confundido.

-¿por que piensas así? Luna ¿a ti te gusta Blaise verdad?

-bueno, él es un mago interesante, es divertido e ingenioso, dulce y bondadoso aunque no quiera admitirlo frente a los demás…

-te gusta.

-no lo sé.

-¿cómo que no lo sabes? ¿tu corazón no se agita siquiera un poco cuando lo tienes cerca?-le cuestionó incrédulo.

-Hola chicos ¿queda cocoa caliente?-llegó preguntando Blaise algo agitado por haber corrido hasta allí.

-sí ¿quieres un poco?

-claro-contestó el muchacho sentándose junto a ellos.

Luna sirvió una jarra llena del delicioso líquido achocolatado y se la pasó a Blaise, en el camino éste notó que la mano de la muchacha temblaba un poco tal vez por el frio, así que la tomó entre sus manos con la jarra para que no se le cayera… en ese momento la rubia y el moreno se miraron a los ojos con cierto bochorno que no pasó desapercibido para Neville quien comenzó a sentirse mal tercio.

-chicos, si me disculpan voy a dar un pequeño paseo con Theo, nos vemos después.

El par reaccionó asintiendo con nerviosismo, Neville no pudo evitar ensanchar aun más su sonrisa al verlos, el amor estaba en el aire.

Harry y Draco en tanto estaban sentados en el tronco de un árbol hueco, quitándose la nieve que sus amigos le habían echado encima.

-mira como te dejaron, debes tener la ropa toda húmeda.-decía Draco limpiándole la chaqueta.

-tú también, después de la revancha de Theo…

-sí, pero fue gracioso, hace muchos años que no nos divertíamos así.-dijo el joven alegremente, pero Harry podía notar algo extraño en él, cierta incomodidad.

-¿te sientes bien Dragón?-preguntó Harry notando como su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación.

-sí.

-déjame ver.-pidió Harry tocando sus mejillas y su frente con ambas manos desnudas.

-por merlín Dragón, estas ardiendo… vallamos a la enfermería.

-¿ha? Oye espera no seas exagerado, no estoy volando en fiebre.

-no todavía, pero pronto sí, así que vamos.

-debe ser un simple resfriado, me tomaré algunas pociones que tengo guardadas y se acabó el asunto, estaré bien.

-bueno, vamos a hacer algo, no iras a la enfermería, sin embargo, te tomarás la poción y descansarás ¿de acuerdo?.

-¿y pasármela todo el sábado en cama mientras el resto se divierte? No, gracias.

-pero puedo ser tu enfermero, así podría mimarte, cuidarte toda la tarde… y ayudar a bajarte… la fiebre.-en ese momento, escuchando las incitantes palabras de Harry en su oído, notaba que la fiebre subía y le hacía sudar haciéndolo sentir más deseoso de lo normal.

-eso no suena nada mal.-dijo el muchacho rubio abrazándolo por el cuello, apegándose a su cuerpo.

-¿verdad que no?… oh, vaya…-susurró Harry percatándose de la erección de su Dragón.

-debe ser… por la fiebre o algo así-explicó Draco sonrojado mientras intentaba mantener la mirada febril en esos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban asombrado.

-tu cuerpo esta… muy caliente.-continuó Harry rosando ligeramente su endurecida zona con la hebilla, mientras con sus manos acariciaba la piel de sus mejillas y cuello.

-hmmmh…-jadeó el Dragón intentando disimular su excitación, pues todos sus amigos estaban a solo unos metros de ellos.

Harry no pudo más con las olas de deseo que le transmitía su chico y le agarró de la mano, llevándoselo rumbo al castillo.

-¿chicos ya se van?

-Draco no se siente bien, tiene fiebre.-se excusó el moreno.

-sí, creo que me he resfriado, iré a quitarme la ropa mojada y a descansar un poco.

-que mal, bueno que te recuperes.-se despidió Pansy observando suspicaz el sonrojo de su amigo.

-deberías tomar alguna poción.-le aconsejó Hermione.

-sí lo haré, gracias.-les dijo y se fue con Harry a paso presuroso.

-esos dos no me engañan, estoy completamente segura que se fueron a follar.

-¿Pansy crees que podrías ser menos explícita?-le alegó Hermione escandalizada.

-¿encuentras que fui explícita? Creeme, puedo ser más explícita ¿quieres escuchar todas las historias que tengo para contar?-preguntó la morena en un tono sarcástico burlándose de la castaña.

-no es necesario Pansy, gracias.-masculló la castaña sonriendo con el mismo sarcasmo mientras intentaba borrarse el bochorno al imaginar a sus amigos en ese tipo de escenas sexuales.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Entraron a la sala de los menesteres tan pronto como pudieron encontrar el pomo de la puerta mientras se devoraban los labios, se sacaron la ropa en el camino hacia la cama sintiendo que estaban siendo consumidos por un fuego abrumador y excitante.

Draco disfrutaba de esas cálidas manos que se amoldaban acariciando la curva que nacía en sus costillas, soltó un jadeo al sentir también sus apasionados besos dibujando chupetones en su cuello y no se molestó en contener los gemidos que vinieron después, cuando él lamió sus pezoncillos mordiéndolos un poco.

Harry estaba sorprendido por su cuerpo fogoso y sensible, sentía que cuando lo tocaba, éste se deshacía entre sus manos, susceptible, así como la arcilla moldeada por un artesano y además, el sudor provocado por la fiebre lo hacía ver tan increíblemente erótico, no podía siquiera imaginar el nivel de excitación que tenía, pero pronto lo descubrió cuando lo vio girarse sobre él y descender hasta sus caderas, el platinado lo miró desde allí con la mirada vidriosa de emociones y una sonrisa coqueta que lo dejó con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos, la definición de sexy le quedaba corta… continuó con sus ojos fijos en su novio, el cual comenzó a lamer provocativamente la punta de su miembro despierto, deslizándose hacia la base y volviendo a subir.

El joven rubio dejó de lamerle y se humedeció los labios para esta vez acoger el miembro dentro de su boca, comenzó introduciendo la cabeza lentamente, luego el resto iniciando un movimiento sugerente, divertido observaba como Harry se contraía de placer y apretaba sus puños en las sábanas, pero lejos lo que más le encantaba era oírlo suspirar y gemir, su voz llena de pasión era tan excitante.

-Draco… hmmm…-suspiraba el moreno disfrutando de la deliciosa felación y de las caricias que aquellas manos traviesas le hacían en los testículos.

Cuando Draco consideró que estaba lo bastante duro y comenzó a degustar el sabor de su semilla, se alejó y subió entre besos apasionados por su vientre, estómago, pecho y cuello, terminando en sus labios que lo recibieron gustosos.

Harry abrazó fuertemente a su Dragón, una de sus manos se fue a la base de su nuca pasando entre sus dedos los platinados cabellos, acariciándolos amorosamente, la otra mano se desplazó por sus finas caderas, hasta llegar a sus nalgas las cuales eran tan suaves que no resistió la tentación de apretarlas, él se movió incitante, frotando su cuerpo afiebrado encima suyo.

-¿se siente bien?.-preguntó en un sexy susurro Harry.

-se siente… malditamente bien.-soltó ruborizado, jadeando ante las oleadas de placer que experimentaba con aquellos roces de piel contra piel.

-si pudieras escucharte… te oyes tan…-al no encontrar un adjetivo que pudiera hacerle honor se mordió los labios con deseo y dejó que él completara la frase.

-¿caliente? Es por tu culpa… ya deja de halagarme y jodeme hasta dejarme sin voz…-volvió a decir entre jadeos, casi como una súplica.

El joven que venció no lo hizo esperar más, lo volteó por debajo suyo acariciando todo su cuerpo, repartió besos húmedos por su cuello, por su torso, lamió sus aureolas de paso, también el relieve de sus costillas, la hondura de su ombligo y continuó más abajo lamiendo su miembro, acariciando con sus dientes la suave piel de sus testículos, provocándole un estupor de excitación que arrancó audibles gemidos de su garganta.

Draco se retorció contra la acolchada superficie al sentir uno de sus dedos entrar, al poco tiempo sintió que no era suficiente y Harry lo complació ingresando un segundo. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta que la entrada de su novio había comenzado a palpitar, se vio en la obligación de parar provocando un jadeo insatisfecho en el rubio.

-te necesito ahora… lléname… por lo que más quieras lléname.-dijo en medio de suspiros mientras se tocaba lascivamente, con las mejillas sonrojas y el cuerpo sudoroso por esa fiebre que lo hacía lucir sumiso y erótico.

La pasión del moreno se desbordó al ver esa escena y después de recitar urgentemente un lubricuos en su mente, tomó las caderas de su chico con fuerza impulsándose por completo dentro suyo de una sola embestida.

El gemido agudo y ardoroso de Draco se escuchó en toda la habitación, había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesta su garganta… su cuerpo temblaba, pero no sabía si de dolor o de placer, era extraño que después de tantas veces que habían hecho el amor, ahora su interior estuviera tan estrecho y ardiente como la primera vez, dejó su tren de pensamientos para ver entre lágrimas el rostro preocupado de su novio que estaba haciendo lo imposible por no moverse.

-¿estás bien?

-s… sí-susurró atónito sintiendo las oleadas de placer que le provocaba la palpitación del miembro de Harry dentro suyo.

-que extraño… estás muy apretado…-Harry jadeó en su oído aguantando las ganas de moverse.

-conjuraste… ¿lubricuos?-quiso saber el muchacho intentando relajarse lo suficiente para no seguir estrangulando su pene.

-claro que sí-afirmó Harry y luego comenzó a sentir una deliciosa humedad resbaladiza en esa exquisita estrechez que lo hizo a respirar a bocanadas.

-oh si, sí que lo hiciste… dios…-gimió Draco moviendo sus caderas, disfrutando de la sensación deslizante.

-mas vale tarde que nunca…-dijo Harry y soltó un pequeño amago de risa, haciendo sonreír a su chico amado que volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

De ahí en adelante no pararon, las ganas de hacer el amor se extendieron por horas y permanecieron en aquella habitación en el salón de los menesteres hasta que el sol se ocultó.

Harry suspiró sudoroso, sonrojado y agotado, observando a su dormido rubio que tenía el rostro dibujado en satisfacción "¿habrá sido por la fiebre? No pensé que él tuviera tanto aguante… y yo tampoco" pensaba curioso el joven que venció.

-te amo, me haces muy feliz.-le susurró amoroso, en respuesta Draco se removió entre sueños estrechándose aún más a su pecho.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

En un estrado situado en unas altas y rocosas cavernas, un grupo de encapuchados mortífagos con máscaras blancas se hallaba reunido formando un círculo, en el centro de éste había una laguna negra como la brea, de la cual emergía un ente compuesto del mismo líquido… lo único que podía apreciarse en medio de las tinieblas eran sus ojos rojos brillantes, que parecían sacados del magma más profundo del infierno.

-Hemos recibido su mensaje a través de la magia oscura que corre en nuestra sangre pura, guie nuestros pasos oh gran Lord.-dijo uno de los mortífagos haciendo una reverencia, los demás lo imitaron.

-¿sangre pura? Que clase de ideas tan primitivas tuvo vuestro anterior receptor para guiarlos a la oscuridad… es por eso que fue derrotado… no vio más allá de lo que su cerrada mente quiso ver… -dijo seria la joven voz de aquél ente, que los miraba con sus ojos rojos carentes de emoción.

-¿qué quiere decir?

-no es por linaje que se transmite la magia entre los seres, todo lo que existe fue creado con magia a mayor o menor escala, incluso aquellos a los que tanto detestáis y que llamáis Muggles tienen magia.-dijo aquél ser de ébano provocando el shock de los presentes.

-¿hemos vivido en mentiras todo este tiempo?

-¡eso no es posible!.-dijo otro mortífago atónito.

-fuisteis manipulados para el beneficio del poder de las sombras, aquello que veneráis con tanta insistencia.

-¿también usted nos está manipulando?-vociferó indignado uno de los presentes

-no hace falta, vosotros estáis hambrientos de poder y de conocimiento… inevitablemente vendréis a mi, claro… solo aquellos que estén dispuestos a pagar el precio se quedarán hasta el final, no obligare a ninguno de vosotros, un sirviente influenciado por el miedo no me sirve, pero el impulsado por el odio… ese si me interesa.

Entre todos los encapuchados allí reunidos uno tenía el corazón a mil y apretaba los puños de rabia e ira contenida, aquél ente se giró a ver de donde provenía tan intensa magia oscura.

-el odio es profundo en vuestra alma-dijo aquél ser oscuro y frío acercándose al mortífago que le había llamado la atención.

-Dime… ¿qué estáis dispuesto a abandonar para venir conmigo?

-todo.

-no habrá vuelta atrás.

-no me importa.-contestó con la voz cargada de veneno.

-la herida está sangrando, escuece y duele… pero debéis comprender… todas las heridas sanan con el tiempo, si vais a seguirme debéis asegurad os de que siga sangrando-susurró cruelmente el ser, casi a un palmo de narices del mortífago que temblaba de ira frente suyo.

-lo haré… ¡lo haré!-gritó.

-que vuestro odio sea más grande que vuestra locura y nuestro lazo sea eterno.-susurró el ente mostrando una sonrisa perversa mientras transformaba su acuosa mano en una filosa daga y atravesaba el corazón del mago oscuro, con su poder lo elevó en el aire e hizo desaparecer el arma, todos miraron asombrados cuando aquél cuerpo comenzó a hundirse en las aguas oscuras de la negra laguna y a los segundos después volvió a emerger con un aura poderosa envolviéndolo, se levantó con su propia magia caminando sobre las aguas, su máscara se volvió roja como la sangre y sus ojos centelleaban como dos rubíes en la oscuridad … ese mago ya no era un simple mortífago, ahora estaba enlazado con ese ser demoníaco.

-transfórmenos a nosotros también…

-¡por favor transfórmenos!-suplicaron los otros mortífagos.

-de momento, ninguna de vuestras almas tiene el suficiente odio como para convencerme, volved cuando no podáis comer, ni dormir, ni amar a un ser querido.

-¿cómo debo llamarle mi señor?-dijo la voz apagada del nuevo vasallo convertido.

-llamadme Silent, como el silencio en las penumbras donde viviréis de ahora en adelante.

-si, Lord Silent.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Harry cuidó de Draco toda la noche, trajo del tocador compresas de agua fría y las puso en su frente para bajarle la fiebre, durante la madrugada lo despertó para que se tomara la medicina y limpió su cuerpo cuidadosamente con una toalla húmeda para refrescarlo, después le puso una muda de ropa limpia que había conjurado y volvió a recostarlo sobre su pecho… su dragón se veía tan vulnerable, esperaba con todo su corazón que pudiera mejorar en las próximas horas.

Era ya de mañana y tenía que ir a clases, pero no quería dejarlo sólo, especialmente cuando sus afiebrados ojos plateados lo miraban con tanta devoción y deseo.

-quédate conmigo.-le pidió haciendo un gesto inocente que derritió a Harry.

-mi niño consentido, me quedaría pero debo traerte el desayuno, no podemos conjurar comida en este lugar y debes alimentarte para sanar bien.

-¿niño consentido? ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme así?-berrincheo con una mueca de fastidio que lo hizo ver adorable.

-pero si lo eres, siempre consigues lo que quieres con tu encanto y ese no sé que que te hace ser tan sexy, pero despreocúpate, no es tan malo…

-¿es una crítica o un halago?

-las dos cosas.-declaró el moreno con gesto seguro como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño, pero la cara sonrojada y consternada de su novio al final lo hizo estallar en risotadas.

El muchacho rubio se mordió los labios con fingido enfado y le plantó a Harry un almohadazo en la cara.

-a sí que estamos con esas, me encanta tu mal humor por la mañana, jajajaja.-Harry rió tomando otra almohada y se la lanzó a su chico iniciando así una matutina guerra de almohadas.

-¡León estas convirtiendo la habitación en un gallinero!-dijo Draco corriendo para evadir el cojinazo de Harry.

-pero si tú rompiste la primera almohada Dragón.

-y tú la segunda.

-ya vas a ver…-le advirtió divertido Harry lanzándole un hechizo de zancadilla que lo hizo caer de espaldas en la cama.

El moreno se abalanzó encima suyo atacándole a punta de cosquillas, sacándole estruendosas carcajadas y algunas lagrimillas.

-eres terrible ¡toma tu merecido!-atacó Draco esta vez rodando encima suyo mientras le cosquilleaba.

Una vez que parecieron tranquilizarse, se quedaron abrazados respirando agitados, llevaron sus manos hacia el rostro del contrario, acariciándose mientras se observaban con cariño.

-te amo.-dijeron al unísono y sonrieron al notar la sincronía.

-crees que… podamos hacerlo una vez más antes de desayunar ¿nos queda tiempo?-preguntó Draco con voz necesitada.

-aún es muy temprano, claro que si.-asintió Harry para después besar sus ardientes y jugosos labios.

Respiraciones entrecortadas en medio de besos apasionados, caricias firmes llenas del fuego del momento, más suspiros, el placer emergiendo al explorar las siluetas de sus cuerpos, el deseo era palpable… la poca ropa que llevaban volvió a quedar en el suelo desparramada.

Draco pasó los brazos por sobre sus hombros, acariciando posesivamente su espalda ancha y fuerte, besó su garganta y dejó un chupetón en ella, en respuesta él le hizo lo mismo arrancándole un gemido. Sus miembros se rosaban uno contra el otro, endureciéndose con rapidez ante el insistente movimiento lascivo de sus caderas.

El moreno se separó de él deleitando sus ojos esmeraldas con ese cuerpo níveo, perlado y ligeramente enrojecido que temblaba afiebrado de placer, Harry sentía tanto deseo por poseerlo que se le hacía desesperante.

Con cuidado de no ser demasiado brusco lo volteó para que quedara boca abajo contra las sábanas, haciendo que dejara expuestas sus redondeadas nalgas.

Draco se sorprendió un poco, pero no se opuso, se quedó allí, sumisamente aferrado a la superficie mientras sentía los cálidos besos de su novio repartidos por la piel de sus muslos, caderas y espalda.

-haa…-un pequeño gimoteo salió de la boca del rubio al sentir los dedos de Harry juguetear con su entrada sin llegar a meterlos.

El moreno amaba su voz al borde del delirio, necesitaba oírlo. Acarició en círculos ese anillo rosado y caliente, metiendo y sacando la punta de sus dedos sutilmente provocando que su cuerpo entero se retorciera de frustración.

-más… gime más… adoro escucharte.-Harry susurró candente en su oído, repartiendo caricias por su vientre y más abajo, justo donde su punzante miembro estaba comenzando a gotear.

Draco se mordió los labios sintiendo su propia respiración volviéndose cada vez más errática, especialmente cuando la erección de su pareja eterna comenzó a deslizarse entre sus nalgas, sólo rozando.

-Harry… hmm…no… puedo… soportar… haa…-dijo Draco en medio de su excitación sintiendo como los dedos de Harry penetraban golosamente en su entrada.

A cada instante el placer iba en aumento y tanto el rubio como el moreno sentían que no podían contener más el momento de unir sus cuerpos. Harry hizo un camino de besos por su espalda y sostuvo sus delgadas caderas entre sus manos.

-dragón mio, voy a tomarte ahora.-pidió Harry calmadamente, mientras que en su interior las emociones parecían estallar al contemplar la perfección de su cuerpo lozano, su piel húmeda y suave llamándolo.

-lubricuos.-conjuró Harry. El conjuro hizo efecto inmediato dejando escurrir gotas de aceites hierbales y áloe, que se deslizaban desde aquella entrada rodando hacia sus muslos esbeltos.

-mmm…-Un ronroneo placentero salió de los labios del platinado cuando el miembro caliente de Harry comenzó a penetrarlo con una tortuosa lentitud.

Una estocada certera en el punto más erógeno de su interior, le arrancó esta vez un ardiente gemido que se amortiguó contra el colchón de la cama.

Las embestidas del león ganaron velocidad y Draco sentía que se le iba el aliento cada vez que él empujaba más profundo en su interior, la vista se le nublaba y sentía las gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente, mojándole el cabello.

Harry entrelazó su mano con la suya mientras seguía moviéndose con firmeza y sin detenerse, podía sentir sus intensas emociones fluyendo a través del núcleo compartido, su felicidad absoluta, su amor sincero y al ver sus anillos el sentimiento se volvió más poderoso.

Draco estaba haciendo lo imposible para que su orgasmo no llegara tan pronto, quería seguir disfrutando ese momento en el que se sentía tan lleno de él, tan completo, pero las caricias y estímulos de Harry lo estaban llevando al límite, era demasiado placer que aguantar… mordió las sábanas y gruñó fogoso cuando comenzó a ser masturbado al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

-no puedo más… voy… voy a correrme nnggh.-gruñó el Dragón cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-aguanta…-jadeó el moreno sintiendo todo su ser estremecerse por las sensaciones placenteras que sentía y las de Draco que lo golpeaban como una ola.

El clímax los atravesó después de varias arremetidas certeras y profundas, sus cuerpos temblaron entre gruñidos y gemidos para después dejarse caer derrumbados de cansancio sobre la cama… agitados se buscaron para besarse hambrientos, enredándose entre abrazos y caricias tranquilizadoras.

-descansa amor, voy por el desayuno-dijo Harry después de un buen rato de arrumacos y besó sus labios para luego levantarse camino hacia la ducha.

-no te tardes demasiado hablando con los chicos.

-volveré lo más pronto que pueda-aseguró el león con una sonrisa que a Draco le pareció muy dulce y que lo impulsó a sonreír de la misma forma.

El rubio suspiró y se acomodó en la cama perezoso observando como los rayos cálidos del sol cruzaban entre sus dedos extendidos, de pronto escuchó como su chico cantaba una canción muggle en la ducha y no pudo hacer más que ensanchar su sonrisa, "lejos este es el mejor año que he tenido en Hogwarts", pensaba mientras admiraba el brillo de su anillo dorado.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Los días en Hogwarts transcurrían con aparente calma, el invierno finalizaba y la primavera comenzaba a mostrar sus primeras señales, la nieve comenzaba a derretirse, los árboles comenzaron a llenarse de hojas nuevas y capullos en flor, los ríos llenaron sus cauces y el hielo del lago negro desapareció trayendo de regreso a las criaturas que allí pertenecían.

La fiebre de Draco también había desaparecido, pero sus arranques de pasión se habían vuelto más fuertes, Harry que tenía un vínculo con él, sentía cada erección y excitación como si fuera suya, estar sentados juntos en clases era una tortura.

Esa mañana, a ambos les tocaba clase de historia de la magia, con todos sus amigos y conocidos en el salón… últimamente se sentían más observados de lo habitual y era porque notaban que algo les estaba ocurriendo, parecía como si los dos hubieran caído en una especie de celo.

Se les notaba nerviosos e incómodos, sus respiraciones eran erráticas y de vez en cuando se removían en sus asientos.

-que demonios…-decía Draco echándose viento en la cara con una hoja de papel.

-no lo sé, llevamos casi una semana así, será que comimos algo-decía Harry en susurros observándolo con ansia, que trató de disimular enfocando su vista en el pizarrón mágico.

-como… ¿un afrodisíaco?

-si, eso mismo.

-eso podría tener sentido.-dijo Draco mordiéndose los labios al ver su vidriosa mirada esmeralda tentándole, miró hacia todos lados y escribió en un hoja de papel un mensaje y se lo pasó a su novio, Harry abrió los ojos de par en par al leerlo y se sonrojó escandalosamente.

El mensaje decía:

" _necesito que me folles donde sea ya, tu elige el lugar, si es en el baño, en el cuarto del aseo, en el patio, me da lo mismo, prometo no gritar."_

Harry lo miró con una ceja alzada en incredulidad, después sintió un tirón en la zona del glande y se mordió los labios para aguantar el placer.

-de acuerdo, déjamelo a mi-declaró el muchacho y respiró profundo para calmarse antes de levantar la mano llamando la atención del salón y del profesor.

-¿ocurre algo Harry?-preguntó el profesor.

-Draco no se siente muy bien, voy a llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¿Draco, que te ocurre muchacho?

-me duele mucho la cabeza, no puedo enfocar bien, creo que tengo fiebre-le contestó el joven de Slytherin.

-esta bien, Harry llévalo con Madame Pomfrey, ella sabrá que hacer.

Ambos chicos salieron del salón apoyados en el hombro del otro mientras todos cuchicheaban…

-allá van de nuevo-susurró divertida Pansy a Hermione.

-¿en serio?-dijo la muchacha rodando los ojos como si ya no le hiciera gracia la situación.

-si, esos dos parecen un par de conejos ¿que tomaron? ¿afrodisíacos?

-eso es imposible no hay plantas con esas propiedades en la escuela.-dijo Neville.

-¿y tú como sabes eso? ¿estuviste buscando?-le preguntó Theo con divertida curiosidad.

-no… yo, esa regla aparece en el tercer tomo de herbolaria mágica, en el apartado de hierbas prohibidas.-dijo Neville nervioso para salir del paso, pero la verdad es que sí había buscado información acerca de eso, cuando sus compañeros comenzaron con sus extrañas reacciones sexuales.

Theo y Nev a pesar de estar saliendo, no habían avanzado mucho más allá que de besos y exploraciones mutuas… ninguno de los dos se atrevía a más, porque pensaban que era demasiado pronto, pero el rastro sexual que dejaban Harry y Draco a través de su poderosa magia era tan intensa, que ellos la sentían e irremediablemente tenían efecto en sus cuerpos.

Cuando las clases acabaron y todos se marcharon a su siguiente clase, Nev que caminaba de la mano con Theo lo detuvo en el camino y le dedicó una mirada cargada de sensualidad, el joven Slytherin sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho.

-vamos… al baño de prefectos.-le susurró Neville.

-¿cómo es que tienes la llave de ese baño?

-es una ventaja ser amigo del prefecto de tu casa ¿no? Me la pasó Dean.

-andando.-le dijo el joven Slytherin con mirada anhelante, muriendo por sentir esos labios besando los suyos y tal vez algo más.

En tanto… en un cubículo del baño del quinto piso…

-¿tuviste que elegir el baño de prefectos de entre todos los lugares?

-es el que quedaba más cerca.

-sabes que por aquí ronda Myrtle la llorona ¿cierto?

-sí, pero esta es una emergencia, satisfacerte es mi prioridad, además dijiste que te daba lo mismo el lugar ¿recuerdas?

-jajaja me hace reír tu complejo de héroe, mi amor.-rió divertido Draco haciendo que Harry se detuviera y lo mirara con expresión aburrida.

-Dragón… ese comentario fue bastante mata pasiones ¿sabes?

-¿te enfadaste?-le preguntó coqueto acariciándole las mejillas.

-quisiera, pero no puedo… no cuando me miras así… con esos ojos de cachorro.

-osea… mmm… eso quiere decir que al final ¿sí vas a satisfacerme?

-¿aunque ella nos este viendo ahora mismo?-le susurró candente Harry al oído, mientras le apretaba los pezoncillos rosados por debajo de la camisa.

-puede huir a donde se le antoje o quedarse a ver el espectáculo.-dijo el rubio con arrogancia.

-pobrecita, vamos a traumarla.-continuó Harry con tono excitado sintiendo el roce de su erección contra la suya.

-oh vamos, vernos no puede ser tan malo, tenemos un cuerpo de ensueño, seguro lo disfrutará.

En algún lugar de aquél espacioso baño la muchacha fantasma de coletas se tapaba la boca para no gritar de emoción, estaba fascinada viéndolos, aunque en realidad tenía algo de envidia por no poder formar parte de la fiesta… estaba pensando en eso cuando vio entrar sigilosamente a otra pareja de chicos…

"oh… esto se pondrá aún más interesante".-pensaba la fantasma con malicia viendo como el nuevo par se metía a uno de los cubículos entre besos y caricias.

-alguien acaba de entrar.-susurró Draco, escuchando cerrarse una puerta metros más allá.

-¿será algún prefecto?-preguntó el moreno obteniendo como respuesta un gesto para que guardara silencio.

Ambos agudizaron sus oídos escuchando de pronto el sonido que hacen los labios cuando se besan.

-hmm Nev…-musitó la agitada voz de Theo después de que su novio le besara el cuello dejándole una marca.

-son… ¿los chicos?.-susurraron Harry y Draco sorprendidos, la situación inesperada los hizo sonreír divertidamente.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos? ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-que se vayan ellos, nosotros encontramos este lugar primero.-contestó el rubio con frustración.

-¿como pretendes que lo hagan? Ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí…

-eso es obvio león.

-¿qué tienes en mente?-preguntó el león temiendo la respuesta.

-pues eso… que lo sepan, seguramente después de eso se marcharán.

-espera Draco, no vayas a... ¡AHaa… por merlín!…-gimió Harry sintiendo la mano de Draco masajeando la longitud de su miembro erecto.

-¿escuchaste eso?-susurró Theo deteniendo las caricias que Nev le proporcionaba por sobre la tela de sus calzoncillos.

-yo no he escuchado nada.-le dijo Neville volviendo a besarlo con ansias.

El sonido lejano de un gemido los puso alerta y dejaron de besarse para escuchar mejor…

-hhaagh… Dragón… haa...

Neville y Theo se miraron a los ojos sonrojados, sin saber que hacer… al final una sonrisa pícara se les dibujó en los labios mientras volvían a iniciar una danza con sus lenguas, sus amigos podían seguir con lo suyo si querían, pero por ningún motivo iban a parar… la situación lejos se les hacía lo más excitante que habían vivido nunca.

Draco había acorralado a Harry contra la pared, hambriento lamió su torso desnudo, su abdomen tonificado, su vientre ardiente y la longitud de su pene hinchado en venas.

Harry no podía evitar gemir cuando la maravillosa boca de su novio hacía literalmente magia con su anatomía, chupaba y succionaba de manera experta, seguro por todas las veces que se lo había hecho durante esa semana, Draco se había convertido en una bestia del sexo insaciable y aunque nunca lo había visto en esa faceta, debía reconocer que le fascinaba, cada vez que estaba con él cumplía sus eróticas fantasías, cada experiencia parecía como si fuera una nueva, lo más importante es que siempre podía sentir su amor fluyendo libre entre el núcleo que compartían y ese sentimiento se extendía incluso después, cuando cansados se dormían en los brazos del otro. Deslizó sus manos entre sus cabellos platinados marcándole el ritmo sin llegar a ser rudo, aún cuando se sentía a punto de perder el control, cuidaba de él.

Draco escuchaba los suspiros de su chico y a lo lejos escuchaba más suspiros orgásmicos, intentó calmarse para evitar que la excitación lo hiciera correrse sin siquiera ser tocado… las ondas de magia sexual podía sentirlas amplificadas por cuatro… bendita empatía.

Harry lo alejó de su miembro cuando lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos, preocupado se arrodilló hasta él notando un hilo de saliva rodando por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿estas bien?

-voy a estar bien si me la metes como tú ya sabes.-dijo en un lloriqueo desesperado, agonizante, Harry salió de su sorpresa tomando cartas en el asunto, con un beso apasionado lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo guió sentándose con él sobre la tapa del inodoro.

-date la vuelta, recuéstate con tu espalda sobre mi pecho…-ordenó amablemente el moreno entre susurros, tratando de mantener la cordura y la calma, Draco obedeció y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro al sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciándole con maestría, preparando su entrada dispuesta, con sus dedos embadurnados en pre semen.

-ellos están escuchándonos, hagamos que se corran cuando escuchen tu dulce voz al borde del orgasmo.

-que travieso.-secreteó Draco en su oído esbozando una sonrisa sensual.

-lubricuos.-le contestó él sujetándole las caderas para hacerlas descender poco a poco mientras comenzaba a penetrarle.

-Ahaaa… ha... hmm.-resolló la excitada voz del muchacho platinado provocando que quienes lo escuchaban sintieran una correntiada placentera desplazándose desde la cabeza hasta los pies…

Myrtle aún siendo un fantasma sintió algo similar en su ser espectral, nunca de los años que había estado en aquél lugar había presenciado a dos chicos entregarse mutuamente con tanta pasión, se veían tan perfectos que se quedó alucinada, no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

-esos dos... están haciendo... un poco de ruido… haa.-jadeó Theo disfrutando de las mordidas en sus pezones erectos.

-me pregunto si tu voz se oirá así cuando te haga mio por primera vez.

-ca… cállate…-rezongó el muchacho Slytherin sonrojado, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Nev mientras oía los insistentes gemidos de su amigo al ser penetrado.

-¿o deberé conformarme con escuchar como gimes cuando te corras dentro de mi boca?-le preguntó Nev divertido, haciendo que se pusiera más rojo si podía.

Nunca habían intentado una mamada antes, siempre que se encontraban comenzaban besándose con hambre, explorándose y terminaban enredados entre los brazos del otro, frotando sus cuerpos hasta correrse con la ropa puesta, pero ahora había piel de por medio y los constantes sonidos sexuales de sus camaradas solo estaba haciéndoles más difícil contenerse.

-ah… ha… si… haa…-gemía el rubio disfrutando de las fuertes arremetidas y las caricias de Harry que se repartían en la dureza de sus pezoncillos, por su vientre plano, su pene goteando y sus pálidos muslos interiores que se abrían cada vez más para darle mejor acceso.

El moreno gruñía sacando y metiendo intensamente su duro miembro de aquella deliciosa cavidad que lo apretaba y estimulaba, con cada estocada sentía que liberaba más placer en el cuerpo ardiente de su Dragón, encaminándolo hacia un agudo orgasmo que se veía incapaz de retener… por esa razón se salió de él dejándolo retorcerse de insatisfacción contra sus caderas… espero unos segundos y se levantó con ímpetu acorralando el cuerpo de su chico contra la madera.

Draco estaba de cara contra la puerta del cubículo dándole la espalda, se inclinó un poco levantando sus cuartos traseros, mostrándole una deliciosa vista de su entrada rosada jugosa lista para volver a ser penetrada… el muchacho rubio giró su rostro para dedicarle la expresión más lujuriosa que haya visto en su vida… los ojos humedecidos por lágrimas de placer, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto y mojado en sudor, sus labios rojos de tanto besar… todo en el encarnaba el deseo.

El León se mordió el labio inferior mientras tocaba la piel tersa y suave de sus nalgas, las masajeó y apretó hasta hacerlas enrojecer, las caderas del dragón comenzaron a moverse inquietas buscando el miembro de Harry, pero este llegó de improviso llenándolo hasta el último rincón.

-Aaaahhhg!-resolló Draco aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta cerrada.

-nnnh…-gimió el joven de ojos esmeraldas, dando una nueva embestida aún más fuerte que la anterior.

-más... duro-exigió el rubio agitado, respirando a bocanadas, sintiendo las estocadas golpeándole la próstata, sentía que se volvería loco.

Mientras tanto en otro cubículo, motivados por los gemidos descontrolados de los otros chicos Nev y Theo se daban placer mutuamente, primero el joven Gryffindor se decidió a chupar la erección del castaño, que parecía estar disfrutándolo en demasía.

-ah… haa.-la voz de su serpiente era tan jodidamente caliente, siguió rosando la cabeza de su pene con la lengua mientras sujetaba la base y su boca subía y bajaba a lo largo de su extensión.

-para…-pidió Theo recargando su espalda contra la pared mientras elevaba sus caderas cada vez más, pero Neville no se detuvo, al contrario, continuó la felación cerrando la obertura de su boca cada vez más, aprisionando su pene que parecía a punto de eyacular.

-¡dije que pares! Ahh… no… no puedo… más… hanmm.-las manos del joven se aferraron a la cabeza de su novio que seguía subiendo y bajando sin detenerse, el movimiento inexperto de su lengua lo hizo venirse estrepitosamente.

-agridulce… así es como sabes, eres delicioso-le dijo Nev abrazándolo, Theo sonrojado y sudoroso contempló el bulto en los calzoncillos de su novio.

-es mi turno.

-¿seguro que quieres hacerlo? Tal vez… no te guste.

-me gustará… porque eres tú.-le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa ladina que lo derritió.

Neville acarició su rostro y lo besó con fuego dándole a degustar su propio sabor, sus labios se separaron poco después.

Theodore bajó hasta quedar frente a su hombría, con sus manos temblorosas le bajó los calzoncillos dejando al descubierto su bien dotado miembro que se elevaba imponente, impresionado se preguntaba como iba a caber eso en su boca… peor aún, en su trasero si alguna vez llegaban a esas instancias.

-sé lo que estás pensando.

-es… es enorme.-decía el muchacho con una mezcla de asombro y lujuria que intentó disimular.

-¿estas asustado?

-¿tratas de decir que soy un cobarde?

-todavía puedes arrepentirte ¿sabes?

-no soy… ningún cobarde.-le dijo el Slytherin suspicaz, Neville sonrió divertido ante los intentos de su novió por no parecer un gallina.

-no tienes que hacerlo Theo, te amaré de todas formas.-sonrió acariciando su cabellera.

-pero yo quiero… intentarlo.

-¿seguro?

-sí.

-procura respirar con calma ¿de acuerdo?-aconsejó Neville que parecía estar bastante informado respecto al tema, el otro joven entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

La boca de Theo era suave y caliente, su lengua tímida rosaba los pliegues de su glande de forma lenta e incitante.

-humm.-ronroneó Nev intentando no moverse demasiado para no ahogarlo con las embestidas.

Theo decidió ir más profundo y las caderas de su novio inevitablemente comenzaron a moverse, sintió la cabeza de su pene rozando la campanilla de su garganta y sintió arcadas, pero se relajó y respiró tan profundo como pudo, aspirando el aroma a sexo que nacía bajo su vientre musculoso, de un momento a otro su propio miembro volvió a erguirse para una siguiente ronda.

El joven perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes jugueteó con su lengua rosando con fuerza las venas, bombeando alrededor de aquél miembro duro como piedra, con una de sus manos sostuvo la base y comenzó a masturbarle mientras su boca se encargaba de la otra gran parte… en respuesta su novio comenzó a impulsarse con más fuerza, pero él estaba preparado para recibirlo, al menos se las arregló para conseguir hacer bien su primera mamada con la ayuda de su ingenio.

Neville alucinaba disfrutando de esa boca mojada que succionaba y lamía, subía y bajaba en torno a su erección, gimió al sentirse cerca del clímax, la cabeza de su pene ardía ante la presencia del inminente chorro que de allí saldría.

-haa… Theo… voy a correrme-gruñó casi al borde, los lenguetazos insistentes de Theo sumados a los gemidos calientes de Harry y Draco, fueron el detonante para que se viniera en la boca de su novio, atravesando su garganta con generosos chorros de blanco semen.

Neville suspiró ahogadamente, temblando de satisfacción mientras Theodore intentaba tragar todo de él, pero fue algo difícil.

Al final Neville bajó con él hasta sentarse en el suelo y se besaron deliciosamente, ambos se separaron viéndose con fiebre a los ojos… cuando… de pronto unos gemidos, le recordaron que no estaban solos.

-todavía… ¿todavía lo están haciendo?

-no pensé que tuvieran tanta resistencia… estoy impresionado-dijo Nev en susurros...

-haa...haa… más… rápido… jodeme más… rápido hmmm...-gimoteó Draco sintiendo el cuerpo de su novio empotrado tras de sí arremetiendole duro y profundo.

-hmmm humm, ngg.-gruñía el moreno contra su hombro mientras seguía embistiéndolo contra la puerta, tomó uno de sus muslos y lo elevó un poco para penetrar más a fondo, Draco chilló de placer atragantándose con su errática respiración.

Neville y Theo suspiraron agobiados sintiendo otra vez un tirón de placer en sus testículos.

-¿que diablos con sus gemidos?… de nuevo estoy caliente.-dijo avergonzado Nott intentando evadir la mirada.

-no eres el único.

-¿qué sugieres?

-ven aquí.-le dijo el Gryffindor candente a su oído.

Neville se sentó en la tapa del sanitario y posicionó a su novio sentado a horcadas sobre sus caderas, haciendo que sus miembros mojados se rosaran el uno con el otro, ante el contacto de sus pieles sensibles ambos suspiraron fogosamente, buscaron sus labios besándose con hambre mientras entrelazaban sus manos rodeando sus erecciones, frotándolas juntas.

Comenzaron un movimiento de sube y baja que empezó a ir al ritmo de los resollos que sus compañeros emitían, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban gimiendo tanto como ellos, ardorosamente, placenteramente, al borde del orgasmo más descomunal que hayan tenido.

-león… quema… voy a… voy a correrme duro.-advirtió Draco sin poder aguantar más los estímulos, por una parte tenía la salvaje cogida de su novio, por otra tenía a sus camaradas gimiendo con ellos como si fuera una especie de orgía, era demasiado incitante.

-me… falta poco… solo… un poco.-Harry aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas aplicando velocidad al masturbarlo, consiguiendo que gritara en vez de gemir, por otra parte los chicos del otro cubículo experimentaban curiosamente algo parecido sus fricciones los estaban haciendo perder la cabeza, el placer les dolía y a la vez los llevaba al paraíso.

-¡Ah… ahg… Aaaaaah!-Draco resolló a gritos contra la madera de aquella puerta, sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse en espasmos de placer mientras liberaba chorros de su blanca semilla entre las manos de su novio, fue tanto el éxtasis del momento, que no sintió dolor cuando Harry en un gruñido ronco, le mordió el hombro al correrse generosamente dentro suyo.

Ambos chicos respiraban a bocanadas intentando calmar sus agitados corazones, permanecieron abrazados sintiendo las oleadas del intenso orgasmo.

-no salgas todavía, quedate así conmigo un poco más.-rogó rosando sus labios contra la mejilla de su chico.

-esta bien amor, está bien… siento haberte mordido, te he hecho sangrar.-se disculpó y lamió la herida probando el metálico sabor de su sangre.

-esa mordedura es la prueba de lo que te hago sentir, lo disfrutaste a tope por lo visto.

-¿y tú?

-me dejaste sorprendido, en serio, es que nunca lo habíamos hecho tan rudo, eso fue asombroso.

Harry sonrió al escuchar las palabras eufóricas de su Dragón, sin darle tiempo a decir más buscó sus labios besándolos amorosamente.

En tanto, la otra pareja jadeaba agitada por las recientes sensaciones, sus frentes sudorosas estaban apoyadas una contra la otra, tenían los ojos cerrados y sus cuerpos temblaban. Tras calmarse sus ojos se abrieron contemplando sus miradas vidriosas.

-casi me da un infarto.

\- a mi también…

-amo tus gemidos Theo, definitivamente tengo que volver a escucharlos.

-esta bien, pero que esta vez sea sin ellos cerca, solo nosotros dos.

-así será-dijo Nev besando dulcemente sus labios.

Después de hacer un hechizo de tergeo para limpiarse, la pareja salió del baño sigilosamente tomada de la mano, Myrtle los miró con ternura y volvió su vista hacia Draco y Harry que ya se habían limpiado y se estaban acomodando la ropa.

-¿crees que esos dos puedan volvernos a mirar a la cara después de esto?

-va a ser divertido, nosotros sabemos incluso como gimen de placer ¿no eso muy intimo?

-no los molestes amor.-regañó Harry.

-pero si es verdad, además… fue excitante… escucharlos ¿o me vas a decir que no te pasó lo mismo?

-bueno… eso… la verdad.

-reconocelo: somos unos pervertidos, fetichistas, adictos al sexo y nos amamos con locura.

-te doy toda la razón, toda.-le dijo Harry acomodando su corbata para después besarlo nuevamente.

Myrtle se mordió los labios conteniendo un chillido de emoción al presenciar la felicidad de sus chicos apuestos y adorables… suspiró con la esperanza de ver alguna otra vez un nuevo espectáculo como el que había disfrutado.

Esa noche en el salón comedor ambas parejas evitaban encontrar sus miradas y todos sus demás compañeros lo notaban, pero no decían nada… solo los observaban comer como bestias hambrientas, como si no hubieran comido en semanas.

La mirada burlona de Draco de pronto se posó en Theo que también atinó a mirarlo como quien no quiere la cosa…

-Myrtle debió pasárselo en grande, no la escuché llorando.-le dijo Draco en voz baja, Theo se sonrojó y le sostuvo la mirada.

-es probable.-contestó abochornado.

-no te preocupes Theo… lo que pasó quedó, no le des tantas vueltas, es algo natural.

-¿lo hiciste a propósito verdad?-le preguntó Theodore con ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo suspicaz. Draco le sonrió jactancioso y se llevó una manzana verde a la boca para morderla con ganas.

Continuará...


	21. Capítulo 21

Hola a todos:

Bueno, me demoré bastante en actualizar esta entrega, pero fue porque estaba escribiendo dos capítulos, así que el próximo no tardará mucho en llegar. Como podrán ver, la historia está llegando a un punto culmine, las cosas se van a complicar para Harry y Draco de manera que incluso a mi me duele, pero la magia ancestral es muy sabia y sabrá hacer lo suyo, es una prueba dura por la que deberán pasar y eso hará más fuerte su lazo.

Desde ya muchísimas gracias por seguirme en todas las páginas donde estoy publicando este fanfic, quiero agradecerles por toda la paciencia que han tenido conmigo, soy una autora irresponsable, lo admito, pero me niego a subir un capítulo que no sienta en mi corazón que merezca ser leído, aveces me falla la inspiración, pasan cosas que me deprimen, pero vuelvo a releer todo y continúo avanzando. Abrazos, muchos besos a la distancia y disfruten este capítulo porque el siguiente marcará el principio de un largo camino que los protagonistas empezarán a recorrer.

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera en las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 21: "Antes de la tormenta"

Las tardes en Hogwarts se volvieron más cálidas con la llegada de la primavera, por lo que Hermione prefería estudiar en las afueras llevando los libros que necesitaba en su bolsillo reductor, Ron la acompañaba la mayoría de las veces e intentaba convencer a Harry de que estudiaran los tres juntos, pero la verdad era que éste último andaba como en las nubes, suspiraba con la mirada perdida en el vacío y una sonrisa tonta en la cara, sus amigos se le quedaban viendo y segundos después se hacían los desentendidos volviendo a su charla habitual, dando por entendida ya la causa de su estado volátil, Draco Malfoy.

-lleva mirando ese balcón por horas… es desesperante ¿cómo lo hace?-secreteó Ron a Hermione.

-está enamorado Ron, es normal.

-¿normal?¿normal? ó y agregó un romeo esperando a su julieta.

-te escuché Ron, no sabía que leías Shakespiere.-dijo Harry sin dejar de observar la torre.

Ron se sonrojó de vergüenza y Hermione sonrió divertida al recordar la vez que él intentó sorprenderla, leyéndole un trozo de la tan famosa y romántica novela muggle.

-como sea… ¿qué exactamente estás haciendo?-preguntó curioso Ron.

-es una tregua.

-¿ah?

-decidimos darnos un respiro por esta semana, pero es una tortura, nos miramos y… no creo que pudieras entenderlo ni aunque te lo explicara Ron.

-probablemente no.-dijo el pelirrojo algo afligido, de pronto su mirada se desvió hacia Hermione que estaba concentrada en su lectura, cuando ella levantó la vista, Ron sintió como si el universo brillara en esos ojos color chocolate.

-corrijo, creo que sé exactamente de lo que hablas.-soltó el muchacho sonriendo y la castaña correspondió ruborizada con el mismo gesto.

-no creo que pueda concentrarme, menos si se trata de pociones… todo me recuerda a él…

-Harry si no estudias vas a reprobar.-advirtió su amiga.

-pues sí, pero no es como si me importara mucho.

-¡Harry!-regañó Hermione.

-¿qué dijiste?-preguntó desconcertado Ron.

-lo lamento chicos, pero hasta Olivander lo dijo, Draco y yo no vamos a encajar más dentro del mundo mágico, debemos cumplir con la profecía y de ahí en adelante veremos que será de nuestro futuro.

-aún así Harry, debes estudiar, no sabes cuando vas a necesitar estos conocimientos.-aconsejó la muchacha preocupada.

-tienes razón Hermione, pero de verdad no puedo concentrarme.

-pues entonces vé con él.-contestó ella intentando comprender su situación.

-pero si lo hago no podré contenerme.

-¡por merlín Harry!-se exasperó Ron.

-vale, está bien, voy a intentar estudiar aunque sea un poco-dijo el moreno desviando su mirada, sacó su libro de pociones y comenzó a leerlo en silencio.

En la torre, Draco observaba el paisaje tratando de ser indiferente al hecho de que el amor de su vida estaba a unos cuantos metros por debajo sentado con sus amigos en el césped, sin embargo, sus plateados ojos se desviaban de vez en cuando hacia ese apuesto rostro, observando embobado sus expresiones al reír, charlar o mostrar un rictus serio.

Respiró agitado y retrocedió en sus pasos dispuesto a volver a la biblioteca donde debería estar estudiando con el resto de sus amigos, pero de pronto se encontró haciendo conexión con esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto amaba y sintió que el mundo se le detenía.

-no me ignores, idiota.-le susurró al viento frustrado al ver que Harry nuevamente se sumergía en la lectura, suspiró apoyándose en la balaustrada con los codos, al rato una paloma blanca le hizo compañía, se quedó observándola de reojo, luego volvió a mirar en dirección a su novio y pensativo entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera planeando algo, garabateó en un pequeño trozo de papel y la enrolló en la pata del ave.

-pequeña ¿podrías entregárselo al chico de pelo oscuro que está allí abajo? Te compensaré.-le dijo con voz suave, la paloma ululó y emprendió el vuelo con gracia, descendiendo hasta el trío dorado.

-Mira Harry, una paloma.-señaló Ron acaparando la atención de sus dos amigos.

-tiene un mensaje.-dijo Hermione viendo el pequeño rollo de papel en la pata izquierda del ave, quiso tomarla pero esta comenzó a dar saltos y terminó muy a gusto en la cabeza de Harry, que pudo sostenerla entre sus manos sin ningún problema.

-parece que el mensaje es para ti, sin duda.-dijo la castaña algo divertida.

-veamos amiga… a ver quien te envía.-dijo Harry abriendo el papel, al instante sonrió y dirigió su mirada hasta el balcón de la torre, donde se encontraba el emisario de aquél mensaje y pudo contemplar como éste también sonreía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento que mecía suavemente su cabello platinado.

-¿es de Dragón?

-si, Mione.-dijo alegre Harry.

-¿vas a contestar? La paloma sigue aquí.-notó Ron, Harry volvió a leer la hermosa caligrafía.

" _Muero por un beso tuyo, con eso me conformo._

 _"._

Con rapidez escribió un mensaje y lo envió con el ave de vuelta a su emisor.

" _Mentiroso, no hay forma de que te conformes sólo con eso._

 _H. Potter"_

Draco levantó una ceja ante aquella retadora respuesta, dio de comer al ave y se asomó por el barandal para dedicarle a su novio una mirada falsa de niño bueno e inocente.

-ya no puedo soportarlo, esto es absurdo, ni siquiera estamos peleados...-se quejó Harry contemplando la torre con ansias, Hermione cerró el libro que leía y le habló honestamente.

-te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua claramente, quieres estar con él ¿no? Pues vé, nada te lo impide.

-¿en serio estarán bien con esto? Apenas hemos compartido estas semanas.

-no te preocupes hermano, ya nos acostumbramos, ve con toda confianza.-soltó Ron resignado.

-asegúrense de regresar antes del toque de queda, no quiero que se metan en problemas.-advirtió su amiga igual de resignada.

-gracias chicos, ¡accio, saeta de fuego!.-conjuró el moreno y nada más aparecer la escoba voladora, se montó en ella elevándose a toda velocidad hacia la torre.

Cuando llegó al balcón, Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, aturdido por la impresión.

-vamos, sube.-invitó el joven de ojos verdes.

-¿y la tregua?

-¿crees poder soportarla hasta que acabe la semana?

-no ¿y tú?

-si no te tengo a mi lado justo ahora, voy a volverme loco.

-vale, rompámosla.-dijo el muchacho rubio decidido y se subió a la escoba tras Harry, abrazándole fuertemente por la espalda.

Ambos jóvenes volaron por los cielos azules de Hogwarts sintiendo la fresca brisa que agitaba sus cabellos y sus capas oscuras, recorrieron las altas estructuras del castillo atravesando los arcos con agilidad, después se dirigieron hacia el lago negro surcando las aguas, se elevaron nuevamente apreciando los bosques coloridos y las colinas bordadas de flores silvestres.

Después de un rato aterrizaron cerca de un prado, nada más bajarse de la escoba se abrazaron besándose como si no lo hubieran hecho en años, sentían que las rodillas les flaqueaban y terminaron anegados de pasión hundiéndose entre margaritas, violetas, pensamientos y azucenas.

Momentos después, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, sus cuerpos perlados de sudor con la ropa pegándoseles a la piel, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada vidriosa observando el azul cielo, que contrastaba con los matices anaranjados del sol de la tarde sobre las flores a su alrededor.

-no quiero que esto se termine.-dijo la voz suave y agotada de Draco mientras elevaba su mano hacia arriba como queriendo tocar las nubes.

-no terminará, no tengas miedo cariño.-arrulló Harry elevando también su mano, entrelazándola con la suya fuertemente.

-siempre tan valiente, envidio tu coraje.

-y yo tu mente ¿cómo puedes recordar tantas fórmulas para pociones?

-es cuestión de practica, devoción y paciencia, ¿por qué la pregunta leoncito?¿Acaso necesitas que te ayude a estudiar?

-sabes que voy a terminar distrayéndome contigo, no funcionará.-dijo Harry en tono divertido provocando una sonrisa coqueta en el rubio.

-concuerdo contigo, soy demasiado hermoso para ser ignorado.

-Dragón presumido, te eché tanto de menos.-confesó Harry amorosamente volcándose sobre él para besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba sus pezones.

-también yo, verte y no poder tocarte era desesperante ¿cómo podías tolerarlo?.-dijo el rubio entre suspiros sintiendo la erección de ambos despertando nuevamente.

-francamente no podía hacer nada más que recordarte todo el tiempo, me acordaba de tus besos, de tus sarcasmos, de tu risa aniñada, del aroma a manzanas de tu loción, de tu pelo suave, de tu interior cálido y apretado… ¿quieres hacer el amor aquí una vez más antes de que anochezca?.-propuso candente Harry susurrándole al oído.

-uhmm.-asintió Draco excitado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, enredando sus piernas en las caderas de su novio mientras sentía el lazo que los unía más estrecho que nunca.

Ellos no lo notaron, pero a su alrededor los pétalos florecían al contacto de sus emociones desbordadas. Las raíces de la tierra, el viento suave y el agua de los arroyos se conectaban mágicamente al fuego de sus cuerpos, disfrutando del pulso vital, del bombeo agitado de sus corazones jóvenes y de la magia ancestral infinita.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Durante los días siguientes empezaron los reclutamientos para Quidditch y ni Ron, ni Harry querían quedarse atrás, así que se alistaron y fueron aceptados por el equipo de Gryffindor, por su parte Draco intentó entrar a su equipo, pero fue rechazado tajantemente, Harry le dio ánimos y le propuso que hablara con ellos nuevamente después del primer enfrentamiento, cuando se dieran cuenta que el buscador que tenía era malísimo y que perderían partido tras partido.

El primer encuentro fue entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, los alumnos presentes estaban animados apoyando a sus respectivas casas e incluso habían asistido los profesores.

Draco no apoyaba a Slytherin en ese momento, estaba sentado en el palco del equipo contrario y llevaba puesta la bufanda de Harry en señal de apoyo, con desagrado las serpientes notaron que Nott, Zabini y Parkinson también la llevaban y eso fue algo que verdaderamente los enfureció, sin embargo, tras finalizar el partido con la victoria de los leones y dejándose convencer por la astucia del albino, el equipo verde decidió darle una mísera oportunidad, la cual también aprovecharían para humillarlo al máximo.

Solo faltaban cuatro días para la prueba de reclutamiento y Harry no sabía si era la ansiedad la que provocaba que su dragón experimentara una falta de apetito inusual, era extraño, nunca se había saltado el desayuno ¿estaría enfermo del estómago?

Era la hora del almuerzo en el gran comedor y la vista de todos sus amigos estaban puestas en el rubio, que miraba la comida servida como si fuera un martirio.

-paso.-declaró Draco tapándose levemente la boca con la palma de su mano.

-Luces pálido ¿qué te pasa Dragón?.-le preguntó Pansy inquieta.

-estoy bien, simplemente no tengo hambre… voy a tomar un poco de aire.-dijo y se levantó con algo de prisa, el grupo lo miró con extrañeza, Harry de pronto sintió que su apetito también se iba lejos para no volver.

-quizá esté nervioso por la prueba de Quidditch.-soltó Blaise.

-pues hasta hace algunos días se veía muy entusiasmado.-opinó Harry.

-¡miren, una lechuza!-señaló Ron observando como dejaba caer un enorme paquete sobre la mesa.

-¿de parte de quién será?-cuestionó la castaña buscando algún remitente.-es del señor Olivander, Harry.-comunicó cuando encontró la información.

-finalmente llegaron, tengo que avisarle a Draco, seguro que esto le alegra el día.-tomó el paquete y ante la mirada atónita de todos salió corriendo fuera del gran comedor.

Al salir, lo buscó con urgencia por los corredores sin poder dar con él, angustiado continuó buscándolo hasta que lo encontró sentado en el peldaño de una escalera de piedra, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los altos pilares del castillo.

-¿Dragón estás bien?

-sí ¿qué pasa? ¿qué es ese paquete?-dijo incorporándose a duras penas, Harry intentó sonreír en medio de la preocupación que sentía, sabía que él no estaba siendo honesto.

-llegaron los báculos de Olivander, ya son nuestros.

Draco se quedó mirando el paquete pasmado y después sonrió como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

-vamos al jardín, no está tan concurrido como aquí.-propuso.

-de acuerdo, vamos.-Harry tomó la mano de su novio y corrieron hacia las afueras.

Se dirigieron bajo un puente pedregoso, aquél lugar estaba cubierto de enredaderas, así que podían ocultarse de quien estuviera merodeando. Rasgaron el papel con rapidez, adentro había una caja negra y larga, semejante a la que se usa para llevar instrumentos musicales de viento, finalmente a la cuenta de tres la abrieron.

-Wow…-susurraron al unísono, hechizados por el brillo de las esferas en los báculos que ahora les pertenecían.

Uno de ellos era un báculo de madera oscura, su diseño era más bien rústico y tenía una esfera de color granate, Harry fue el que se sintió atraído a tomarlo como si el objeto lo estuviera llamando, con decisión lo agarró por el centro y automáticamente el color se volvió más brillante e intenso, sentía su poder ancestral viajando por la madera en una conexión semejante a la que sentía cuando tocaba a su amado, la sensación era única, de pronto vio a Draco tomar su báculo, el suyo era de madera blanca, su diseño era refinado y tenía una esfera azul, que se volvió celeste cuando hizo contacto con él.

-increíble.-dijo la voz maravillada del joven sintiendo justamente la misma conexión que Harry.

-¿qué tipos de hechizos crees que podamos realizar? ¿será como usar nuestras varitas?

-hay que probarlos.

-mira hay una nota de Olivander, dice:

" _Señores Malfoy y Potter:_

 _Aquí están sus báculos tal y como lo prometí, la manera de usarlos es como con las varitas, no hay límite para los hechizos que pueden realizar, pero deben tener cuidado de que las bases se mantengan sin rasguños y las esferas no se tricen, he añadido un hechizo aparecedor a cada báculo, de modo que cuando necesiten usarlo aparezcan en ese mismo instante._

 _PD1: Los báculos también sirven para advertirles del peligro, se dice que los magos arcanos emitían diferentes cantidades de aura para detectar magia amenazante, así que los diseñé también con esa finalidad, el color de las esferas se volverá negra y emitirán destellos de color púrpura cuando el peligro sea inminente._

 _PD2: Cuidense mucho y sean felices."_

Ambos chicos sintieron como los bastones desaparecían con solo desearlo, tal cual si fueran extensiones de sus cuerpos, se quedaron mirando como si supieran lo que pensaba el otro, Olivander realmente se había esmerado y tenían la necesidad de agradecer ese gesto noble.

Cuando Draco y Harry volvieron a entrar al gran comedor, vieron que la mayoría de los alumnos estaba junto a su grupo cuchicheando, incluso los profesores estaban allí y se veían alarmados.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó curioso el moreno acercándose, las chicas de Hufflepuf le miraban con lástima.

-¿chicos? ¿qué es lo que pása?-demandó saber el rubio irritado al ver tanto barullo, inconscientemente sujetó fuerte la mano de Harry sintiendo su agitación.

-Harry… lo siento… ellos… fueron atacados.-dijo Hermione con voz quebrada entregándole el periódico a su amigo, allí estaba una horrorosa noticia.

" _Misteriosos ataques de mortífagos devastan hogar de la familia Tonks ¿cual será su próximo blanco?"_

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

La noticia fue devastadora para Harry, jamás imaginó que su ahijado sería víctima de los ataques de esos mortífagos, se enteró de que la casa de Andrómeda Tonks quedó reducida a cenizas junto con todos los recuerdos, las pertenencias y la ropa del pequeño Teddy.

La prensa se había enterado del incidente y rápidamente había hecho correr la voz generando desconcierto y miedo entre los habitantes. El ministerio en tanto, estaba más alerta que nunca, aumentando el contingente de defensa pública e investigando el origen de aquellos ataques.

Al día siguiente los amigos y conocidos de Harry solidarizaron con él, por lo que recibió ropa, comida y muebles para ayudar a compensar lo que se había perdido en el incendio.

-¿dónde se están quedando ahora?-preguntó Luna acercándose al grupo de Leones y serpientes.

-En Grinmauld Place, Andrómeda de alguna forma se enteró de que su hermana se estaba quedando a vivir ahí.

-¿y cómo se tomaron la situación? ¿no era que se odiaban?-preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Al parecer la Señora Malfoy ha cambiado lo suficiente como para dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar de nuevo, ellos son su familia después de todo.

-¿y dónde está Dragón? No me digas que está esquivando el desayuno otra vez.-preguntó Pansy con real preocupación.

-pues… dudo que quiera desayunar algo, ayer por la madrugada… lo escuché vomitando en el baño, le toqué la puerta preguntándole si estaba bien, me dijo que sí y me mandó de vuelta a la cama.

-uhg… ¿qué le habrá hecho mal? Seguro que fue la crema de esa tarta de fresa que comió el otro día, le dije que estaba agria y me llamó exagerada, ¡se burló de mis pupilas gustativas!

-bueno Pansy tú tienes unos gustos muy excéntricos.-contestó Blaise burlón y Pancy bufó de exasperación.

-de cualquier modo, Dragón debe venir si o si a desayunar y ustedes se encargarán de que coma algo, su prueba de Quidditch es mañana, necesita tener muchas energías.

-¿y porqué no te encargas tú de eso? ¿no eres su novio?-preguntó Theo suspicaz.

-iré a ver a Teddy, es mi ahijado, quiero asegurarme de que esté sano y salvo o si necesita algo, además iré a dejarles todos los recursos y víveres que hemos reunido.

-es una lástima que Dragón no pueda salir de Hogwarts, estoy segura de que habría fallado incluso a su prueba de Quidditch para acompañarte.-dijo Pansy comprensiva.

-yo también lo creo.-apoyó Harry con nostalgia.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Draco se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama que compartía con Harry en el salón de los menesteres, observaba el pequeño trajecito que le había comprado en la tienda de Madame Malkin, a un lado del pequeño atuendo tenía el periódico con la noticia del ataque en la primera plana, suspiró y dedicándole una mirada llena de melancolía tomó un pliegue de papel para envolver y lo empaquetó sujetándolo con una hermosa cinta de seda azul… era lo único que tenía para entregar y además era lo que su corazón le dictaba hacer. Llegó al salón del gran comedor donde lo esperaba Harry y le entregó el paquete.

-¿y esto?

-para Teddy.

-pero… esto… ¿no será el traje que compré en la tienda?

-lo es.-dijo Draco abochornado.

-pero Dragón, es tuyo, no debes preocuparte por la ropa para Teddy, ya le compré suficiente incluso una cuna nueva, en serio, quédatelo.

-no Harry, quiero que él sepa que su tío también lo está apoyando, quiero que tenga algo de mi, ahora soy pobre no tengo cosas lujosas que darle, esto es lo único que tengo.-le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Mi Dragón.-Harry se sintió tan conmovido que no pudo evitar que se le empañaran los ojos.

-hazlo, llévaselo y dile que me muero por conocerlo ¿me oíste? Vé-ordenó con aplomo a pesar de que batallaba consigo mismo para no dejar que sus emociones lo delataran.

-esta bien, le diré que tiene el mejor tío del mundo.-abrazó a su chico con todas sus fuerzas.

-vuelve pronto para que alcances a ver como le pateo el trasero a ese buscador de cuarta.

-voy a estar ahí apoyándote, lo harás bien.

-sí, cuidate mucho-le contestó el rubio y lo besó sin importar quien estuviera presente.

Aquella noche Draco sintió las nauseas apoderarse de su estómago como nunca, durante aquellos dos días había bebido pociones super efectivas contra las infecciones estomacales y nauseas, pero su cuerpo las rechazaba vomitándolas también junto con la comida digerida, se lavó la cara y respiró profundo mirando su reflejo demacrado.

"¿que está mal conmigo? ¿por qué mi cuerpo está rechazando las pociones?".-pensó justo antes de sentir como volvía aquella molesta sensación, hizo un gesto de asco y se volcó nuevamente en el inodoro.

Durante el desayuno, el grupo de la alianza lo animó deseándole buena suerte en su prueba de Quidditch, ellos pudieron notar las ojeras y el cansancio en su rostro, sabían que no había dormido, pero también sospechaban de que algo más estaba sucediendo, preocupados por su salud casi lo obligaron a comer aunque fuera solo una tostada.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Al llegar la tarde, Draco se puso su traje de buscador y tomó su escoba dirigiéndose al campo de juego, elevó la vista y pudo ver a Harry junto a la alianza sentados en un palco, lo estaban animando.

-Malfoy, no te la pondremos nada fácil, tendrás que demostrarnos que eres mejor que Rowen, pondremos a prueba tu resistencia y tu capacidad para aguantar la presión.-dijo el capitán del equipo con mala saña.

-adelante.-fue lo único que dijo Draco sin despegar su filosa mirada de los ojos ajenos.

-voy a soltar la sneetch, el primero que la atrape se queda con el puesto.-ambos contendedores asintieron.

-una, dos, ¡tres!-exclamó el Slytherin dejando libre a la bola dorada que salió disparada aleteando hacia el cielo.

Draco y Rowen se subieron a sus respectivas escobas y volaron por todo el campo de juego intentando alcanzar el artilugio que subía y bajaba pasando entre las gradas.

-¡vamos Dragón!-gritaba Pansy agitando junto con Luna los pompones verdes que habían confeccionado.

La sneetch dorada subió aun más y ambos contrincantes estaban a la misma distancia aumentando la velocidad para poder llegar hasta ella. De pronto Rowen empujó a Draco con su hombro para desviarlo, en respuesta el albo no se dejó doblegar y lo empujó también provocando una contienda aérea mientras sobrevolaban el campus.

El capitán del equipo Slytherin hizo una seña con sus manos, llamando a un par de jugadores.

-vamos a aumentar el nivel de dificultad ¿les parece?-dijo burlón y les pasó unos bates, después abrió la caja que contenía las bludger y las hechizó con el fin de que sólo atacaran a Draco.

Tras un bateo de ambos jugadores los balones salieron disparados en dirección al rubio que con dificultad logró esquivarlos.

-mira, soltaron las bludger Harry.-señaló Ron poniéndose de pie con seriedad, Harry también se levantó para contemplar lo inaudito.

-¿por qué sólo están siguiendo a Dragón?…-preguntó Neville frunciendo el ceño al igual que Theo.

-porque están siendo manipuladas con magia.-advirtió Hermione nerviosa.

-¡esos tramposos, están hechizando las bludger!-exclamó Blaise exasperado.

-chicos, espérenme aquí, voy a bajar a aclararle algunas cosas a ese desgraciado.-dijo Harry en un siseo de furia y bajó las escaleras de los palcos para ir a enfrentar directamente al capitán del equipo, que se divertía viendo como el platinado intentaba escapar infructuosamente de los ataques.

Aún a través de la distancia Draco podía sentir la rabia de Harry enervándole como si fuera suya ¿qué tanto podría haberlo cabreado como para ponerlo en ese eufórico estado?, se preguntaba mientras esquivaba un nuevo ataque.

Mientras tanto a nivel del suelo...

-eso es jugar sucio, detenlas ahora mismo.-ordenó Harry plantándose frente al capitán que lo miraba con desprecio.

-no sé de qué estas hablando Potter.

-mira, no te hagas el imbécil, sé que hechizaste a las bludger para que sólo atacaran a Draco.

-bueno, él está postulando para el puesto después de todo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea el buscador indicado que merecemos.

-fue un error animar a Draco a que entrara a su equipo, no son más que unos tramposos perdedores que necesitan recurrir a artimañas para poder ganar.

-¿se supone que debo sentirme ofendido?.

-vas a pagar por esto…-dijo Harry desviando su mirada hacia su chico que luchaba por escapar del peligro.

En tanto...

Ambos buscadores por un momento perdieron de vista la sneetch y dieron una vuelta completa al campo de juego para ver si podían dar con ella, aunque estaba claro que uno tenía más dificultades que el otro, especialmente cuando debía escapar de dos pesadas esferas asesinas.

En su desesperado campo de visión el rubio pudo divisar que su novio estaba discutiendo con el capitán del equipo y solo le bastó unos segundos para atar cabos sueltos y comprender lo que estaba pasando… las malditas Bludger estaban corrompidas con magia, apretó los puños y con decisión aumentó la velocidad de su escoba para pegarse al cuerpo de su contrincante, si lo hacía con suerte podía salir ileso al desviar el ataque hacia él.

\- ¡aléjate! ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo Malfoy?!-gritó Rowen esquivando los golpes de las esferas.

-usándote de escudo por supuesto, ¿crees que te ibas a librar de esto? Ja, no permitiré que sigan burlándose de mí.

-¡suéltame!-exclamó enfurecido el otro chico, empujando al platinado con fuerza contra uno de los telares de los palcos.

Draco casi perdió el equilibrio, pero se repuso justo antes de que una Bludger se estrellara con su cara, escapó a tiempo y se alejó del radio de magia que podía percibir viniendo de las esferas, subió lo más que pudo y se permitió descansar unos segundos respirando a bocanadas, de pronto contempló un brillo dorado cerca suyo… era la condenada sneetch, quiso tomarla, pero aún estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

-¡maldición!.-gruñó y aceleró la velocidad de su escoba, para variar notó como su enemigo lo seguía, seguramente había visto la sneetch también, y para rematar vio como la bolita dorada se escabullía entre medio de las construcciones de las gradas, donde había muchos obstáculos y las molestas Bludger seguían intentando estrellarse con su cuerpo.

Después de una persecución que parecía no tener fin, el artilugio dorado decidió salir a campo abierto y Draco pudo tener más libertad de movimiento, cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzarla, al igual que su oponente.

Harry se mostró aliviado al ver a su novio salir ileso, pero alarmado notó que ambas bludger partieron nuevamente disparadas en busca de su objetivo, esta vez seguramente no fallarían, pues su Dragón estaba demasiado concentrado en obtener la sneetch como para darse cuenta de la amenaza.

-esta vez si que darán en el blanco y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo Potter.

-¿eso crees?

-no puedes desarmar el hechizo desde esta distancia y menos a la velocidad a la que van las Bludger, no llegarás.-refutó encolerizado el muchacho de Slytherin.

-eso sería si fuera un mago normal, pero yo… no lo soy.-desafió Harry con tono frio, los ojos refulgentes de luz y una sonrisa tétrica que hizo al muchacho retroceder.-¡finite encantum!-exclamó dirigiendo su magia ancestral a los veloces balones que quedaron suspendidos en medio del campo y cayeron pesadamente sin vida.

Todos los presentes con excepción de los buscadores se quedaron viendo a Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par, segundos después se escucharon algunos vitoreos de alegría y celebración, a ellos no les parecía justo lo que el equipo de Slytherins estaba haciendo con Draco.

Cada vez más cerca, un poco más… pensaba el rubio sintiendo que el viento casi no lo dejaba respirar, de pronto su visión comenzó a nublarse, el desenfoque no le permitía ver con claridad, sentía que se desvanecía, la sneetch parecía perderse en un punto lejano en la oscuridad.

Los chicos se levantaron alertados al ver a su compañero cayendo de la escoba desde tan alto, Harry con el corazón a mil vio como caía en picada y sus instintos tomaron posesión de su ser, con solo desearlo ya estaba en el área recibiéndolo entre sus brazos, estrechó su desmayado cuerpo protegiéndolo y lo dejó recostado en su regazo intentando reanimarlo.

A nadie le importaba que Rowen hubiera obtenido la sneetch, ni que Harry se haya desplazado por el campo de juego en un parpadeo, la gran mayoría estaba enfocada en ver como estaba Draco.

-despierta amor, vamos.-decía el moreno tocando su mejilla.

-hay que llevarlo a la enfermería Harry.-dijo Hermione tomándole el pulso.

Harry tomó a Draco en sus brazos y se lo llevó rumbo al castillo, acompañado por sus amigos.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Tal como aquella vez, la bruja lo examinó sin poder dar con el problema, hizo preguntas pertinentes a los amigos del joven, pero aún así se le hizo muy extraño.

-está despertando…-comunicó Theo, Harry quien se había estado paseando de un punto a otro corrió a verlo.

-Dragón.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-te desmayaste, cariño.

-osea que… no atrapé la sneetch.

-¿te caíste de tu escoba y solo preguntas eso?-dijo Blaise un poco exasperado, Luna le acarició el brazo intentando tranquilizarlo y lo logró.

-lo siento Blaise, sólo quería saber.-dijo el rubio algo deprimido, el italiano resignado dio unas palmaditas a su hombro como si quisiera consolarlo y movió tristemente la cabeza en negación.

-ya veo…

-no la atrapaste amor, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no hubiera permitido que te unieras a ese equipo de rastreros de todas formas… ¿sabes que hicieron trampa para humillarte verdad?-quiso reconfortar Harry, odiaba verlo triste.

-y por esos cuantos dicen que los Slytherins tenemos mala fama, pedazo de idiotas.-siseó Pansy sulfurada, al escucharla Draco se sintió un poco mejor y esbozó una sonrisa genuina.

-gracias chicos, tienen razón, no eran la gran cosa.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba?-preguntó Neville.

-no lo sé, sólo me desvanecí, nunca me había pasado antes.

-ojalá no sea nada grave.-habló Hermione.

-jóvenes, voy a hacerle unos cuantos exámenes más al señor Malfoy, deberían irse ya a sus clases, luego podrán volver cuando él haya descansado lo suficiente.

-descansa Dragón, cuando vuelva te mostraré las fotografías que le saqué a Teddy, le dije que eras el mejor tío.

-¿ellos están bien?

-sí y a salvo, Kreacher los está protegiendo con su magia.

-que bueno, vuelve pronto.-dijo el muchacho somnoliento, en respuesta Harry depositó un beso en su frente y al ver la mirada insistente de la enfermera se retiró con los demás cuando en realidad tenía muchas ganas de quedarse.

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hola a todos:**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí viene una actualización más, traté de hacerlo lo más a prisa posible y lo revisé varias veces esperando que quedara legible y entendible, tal vez este capítulo viene pesado en contenido, así que les aconsejo tomarse un respiro cuando lleguen a la mitad de la historia, sé que me van a odiar cuando lleguen al final de la lectura, sí que me van a odiar, pero no me arrepiento, de aquí en adelante es cuando la profecía comienza a tomar forma, en serio espero que mi mente encuentre a su musa esta semana para poder avanzar y así no dejarlos con los nervios de punta. Sin más los dejo disfrutar del capítulo, abrazos y besos y mil disculpas por lo que están a punto de leer.**_

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera en las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 22: "Mago fértil"

Cuando Harry regresó vio que Draco lo esperaba afuera de la enfermería, al parecer ya lo habían dado de alta, se veía ensimismado y tenía los ojos vidriosos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando.

-¿todo bien?.-le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-s… si, todo bien.-titubeó Draco, sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada.

-¿qué ocurre?

-nada.

-¿de verdad?

-¿por qué te mentiría?

-te siento extraño.

-tal vez sigo deprimido, la victoria de ese imbesil no es fácil de asimilar para un orgulloso como yo.

-si, ese fue un golpe duro.-dijo Harry con inquietud al sentirlo tan frio y distante.-¿qué te dijo Pomfrey?.

-oh, eso… sólo era estrés.-mintió Draco.

-¿sólo estrés? ¿estabas estresado por el partido?-preguntó incrédulo.

-fue un poco de todo, ha sido una semana complicada.

-lo dices por los ataques de los mortífagos.

-sí, estaba preocupado de eso también.-habló el joven haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contener sus emociones.

-mira, te traje el álbum de Teddy.-señaló Harry sin dejar de contemplarle, que extraña sensación era la que sentía atravesando el núcleo de su magia, una mezcla de tristeza y alegría que no podía describir con palabras… tan abrumante.

Draco sintió que sus manos temblaron al sostener el libro de fotografías, no podía decidirse entre si abrirlo o no, jadeó y respiró profundo tratando de tomar el control de si mismo.

-es un niño muy agraciado, su cabello natural ¿es azul?-preguntó acariciando una fotografía donde tenía puesto el trajecito celeste que le había enviado.

-bueno, él nació con la habilidad de dora, así que no sabemos cual es el color original de su cabello.-comentó Harry observando como su chico hacía lo posible por mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos.

-se ve bien con aquél traje.

-Andrómeda y tu madre dijeron que tienes muy buen gusto…¡ah! y vi tus fotografías de cuando eras un bebé, ¡por merlín, no había visto uno más bello en toda mi vida! eras precioso, casi me muero de ternura, jajaja y esa foto de cuando cambiaste tus dientes, la amé, en serio eras muy dulce.-animó Harry.

-¿era?

-aún lo eres.

-que cursi.-protestó haciendo un respingo.

-eres adorable.-le habló en susurros tiernos, besando su frente, su barbilla y su nariz.

-ya para león, esto es incómodo.

-¿quieres comer algo?

-cualquier cosa que no lleve vainilla, ni canela, últimamente me repugnan.-declaró asqueado.

-¿qué tal una sopa?

-sin setas, por favor.

-de acuerdo, será sin setas.-Harry le sonrió tomándolo de la mano, contempló que su ánimo mejoraba y eso lo puso muy feliz, pero aún detectaba que algo le preocupaba.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Casi había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el campo de quidditch y las cosas parecían empeorar, nada más entrar en el salón del gran comedor Draco sentía que se le revolvía el estómago, se lo pasaba vomitando cada madrugada y agotado se dormía en clases, Harry intentaba despertarlo antes de que los profesores se dieran cuenta, pero era inútil.

Había días en los que sufría mareos al transitar por las escaleras móviles, por lo que sus amigos preocupados tenían que acompañarlo, otros días su frágil cuerpo cedía a desmayos imprevistos que ponían al grupo con los pelos de punta, tanto que acosaban casi a diario a Madame Pomfrey para que les diera respuestas, pero ella simplemente se negaba a darlas diciendo que su ética profesional no se lo permitía.

Minerva también estaba muy preocupada por su pupilo, se preguntaba si su condición tenía que ver con la segunda puerta de la que hablaba la profecía, se lo hizo saber a Firenze, pero este solo suspiraba mirando el firmamento, sin decir nada en concreto.

-las estrellas me dicen cosas confusas, cada vez es más difícil interpretarlas directora, no sé que puede estarle pasando al chico, lo siento.-dijo el centauro resignado, la bruja recordó frustrada cuando le preguntó a la enfermera del castillo acerca de la salud de Draco, pero ella se negó a dar una respuesta, diciéndole que había hecho un juramento con él, no uno inquebrantable por supuesto, pero sí uno de lealtad y confianza… le dijo que no había podido evitar apoyarle y que guardaría su secreto incluso si la amenazaban con abandonar Hogwarts, así de importante era lo que su alumno tenía que esconder.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

-¿estás seguro de que no tienes algo grave? Dragón esto ya pasó su límite.

-no empieces ahora León.-advirtió Draco.

-has estado vomitando toda la semana y no sólo eso, ahora tienes mareos, te desmayas, no creo que esto sea producto del estrés, por favor dime lo que...

-¡León, ya hablé! ¿o es que acaso no me escuchaste?.-una segunda advertencia mordaz hizo callar a Harry, que suspiró contando mentalmente para calmar su impotencia.

-¿por qué estás tan a la defensiva? si no tienes ganas hoy lo entenderé, pero por favor no te aísles de mí.-suplicó el moreno, Draco cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, cuando volvió a abrirlos se acomodó en la cama para abrazarse al pecho de Harry, que sin dudarlo comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-estoy cansado.

-¿quieres dormir?

-sí-dijo el rubio en un susurro.

Por la madrugada Draco se separó del cálido cuerpo de su novio dirigiéndose al tocador, donde volvió a vaciar su estómago en el retrete, se lavó el rostro, tomó una bocanada de aire profundo para calmarse y se llevó una mano al abdomen por debajo de su pijama de seda.

-bebé, no me hagas más difícil la noche… por favor, ya cálmate.-suplicó en arrullos, acariciando aquella zona.

Tras salir, observó que Harry seguía dormido, se detuvo frente a la enorme cama meditabundo, recordando con impotencia que días atrás se había propuesto decirle toda la verdad, pero cada vez que el momento llegaba se volvía un completo cobarde, era como si de pronto todo el valor que había reunido se esfumara en un segundo, tenía mucho miedo de que el amor de Harry se cayera como un castillo de naipes.

Dejó que sus pasos lo llevaran instintivamente hacia el enorme ventanal que mostraba un cielo lleno de estrellas, se sentó en el alfeizar relajándose con las caricias que hacían las gemas de sus dedos sobre su afiebrado vientre.

-¿qué debo hacer?.-preguntó a los astros sintiéndose perdido, de pronto su mente comenzó evocar memorias de lo hablado esa tarde con la enfermera Pomfrey.

Aquél día la bruja lo había examinado de pies a cabeza sin encontrar muestras de enfermedad, pero había algo que definitivamente le había descolocado, mientras el joven dormitaba, se fue a la sección de expedientes médicos de todos los alumnos de la escuela, buscó el de Draco Malfoy con un movimiento de su varita y el archivo viajó directamente desde la pila hacia su escritorio.

-que extraño, él no es un mago fértil, entonces cómo…-se decía a si misma comparando la muestra de sangre tomada con la información acerca del chico.

-tal vez… se trata de la magia suprema.-caviló trémula, se dirigió hacia el muchacho haciendo un último diagnóstico que no había utilizado en mucho tiempo y que reservaba para esos casos donde una minoría de alumnos resultaba con síntomas de embarazo.

-positivo.-susurró Pomfrey con su varita temblando en la mano.

Draco se despertó de pronto y pudo notar las emociones abruptas de la bruja que lo miraba pasmada.

-¿qué ocurre? ¿ya descubrió lo que tengo?

-a decir verdad, sí.-le contestó ella con el rictus serio.

-¿es algo malo? ¿moriré?-dijo Draco en un hilo de voz mientras la miraba expectante.

-no señor Malfoy, no es algo que pueda considerar malo y tampoco se morirá, pero se lo dejo a su criterio.-contestó la enfermera en un tono algo más tranquilizador.

-¿qué tengo?

-en su expediente he visto que usted, no es un mago fértil ¿correcto?

-¡por supuesto que no! ¿por qué me pregunta eso?-se exasperó el muchacho confundido.

-porque acabo de hacerle una prueba y usted sí lo es joven Malfoy.

-¡¿qué?! Debe haber un error, no soy un mago fértil.-declaró sintiendo que se le secaba la boca.

-pues su sangre dice otra cosa y no solo eso.-aseguró con severidad dejando al menor sin habla.

-…

-está en estado gestante, va a tener un bebé.

El corazón del joven dio un brusco vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, le costaba volver a recordar como respirar, tosió buscando de nuevo llenar sus pulmones de aire y cuando lo consiguió las emociones en él se desbordaron.

-no puedo creer esto, yo… no puedo creerlo.

-pues la única explicación que puedo deducir, es que tal vez hubo una mínima posibilidad de que la magia suprema haya cambiado parte de su cuerpo.

-¿es eso posible…?-preguntó cavilando con el mínimo de raciocinio que le quedaba a su shockeada mente.

-¿usted lo deseó en algún momento? Puede que la magia haya respondido a su petición al ser un mago arcano.

-la verdad… sí… yo… había anhelado tener… un hijo suyo, pero no pensé que sería posible y menos ahora mismo cuando el peligro es inminente, es todo tan inesperado que...-se quebró Draco llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que caían a raudales.

-mira hijo, si crees que no estás listo para ser padre, aun no es muy tarde para que puedas…

-¿se está refiriendo a un aborto?.-el joven cortó sus palabras con la voz cargada de amargura, mirándola con dolor en sus ojos de plata.

-es una opción de emergencia.

-no voy a considerarlo, tendré a mi hijo.

-¿es consciente de que traer a un nuevo mago al mundo es una gran responsabilidad?

-lo estoy.

-son sólo unos jóvenes que ni siquiera se han graduado ¿cómo van a hacerse cargo de la criatura?.

-eso no es de su incumbencia.-rebatió el joven agitado por las emociones negativas.

-aprecio su coraje joven Malfoy, pero sé que en el fondo está asustado, usted sabe las consecuencias que tendrán sus decisiones.

-asumiré, lo que sea que venga.

-¿por qué habla como si estuviera sólo en esto? un bebé se hace de a dos, debería decirle al joven Potter de su situación.-regañó la mujer.

-se lo diré… en su momento.-susurró nervioso y angustiado.

-asegúrese de hacerlo antes de que su vientre se comience a abultar o será muy evidente.-Draco asintió con la mirada perdida pensando en ese gran dilema, decirle a Harry que será padre… lo que siempre había querido, pero en un futuro distante, no en el apogeo de su juventud actual.

-no le diga nada de esto a nadie, ni a la directora McGanogal.-advirtió el muchacho temeroso.

-bueno, yo...

-¡júremelo!, que no le dirá a nadie… por favor.-suplicó mirándola con ojos enrojecidos y empapados, derritiendo así la coraza de la enfermera que se sentó a su lado compadeciéndose de su situación.

-está bien muchacho, está bien, pero ya tranquilízate o le harás daño a tu bebé.-aconsejó cariñosamente, acariciándole los hombros.

Draco salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobándole la espalda.

-¿no puedes dormir?.-le preguntó con dulzura, el joven de cabellos rubios le dio la razón negando con la cabeza y se quedó contemplando sus ojos esmeraldas como si quisiera perderse en ellos.

-¿quieres una poción para dormir?

-no, gracias.-contestó en un suspiro.

-entonces… ¿puedo acompañarte? No tengo una pizca de sueño.-ofreció Harry, el joven de mirada platinada hizo un ademán con su mano, para que se sentara junto a él en aquél alfeizar.

-el cielo está cubierto de constelaciones esta noche.-musitó con voz taciturna.

-parecen diamantes.-dijo Harry acomodando a su amado entre sus brazos mientras miraban las estrellas a través del ventanal.

-la constelación del león y el dragón están cada vez más juntas.

-son como tú y yo.-le dijo amoroso, Draco le sonrió sonrojado.

-no sé cual de los dos comentarios es más Hufflepuf, si el tuyo o el mio.

-esto me recuerda a esa noche, con la aurora boreal.

-no sigas, me da vergüenza recordar esa frase ¿cómo era? ¡ah si!… "podemos contemplar en los destellos de colores nuestras emociones" sonó tan cursi, lo siento, pero todavía me parto de risa cuando me acuerdo.-se sinceró Draco divertido, Harry sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, al menos había conseguido sacarle una sincera sonrisa… valía la pena.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Al día siguiente tocaba clase de pociones, la mayor parte de los estudiantes ya estaba en el salón, menos Draco y Harry que permanecían en la entrada decidiendo si ingresar o no.

-Dragón, la clase empezará en nada ¿qué tienes?-preguntó alarmado al verlo estático como una roca.

-no puedo entrar ahí.

-¿por qué?

-no lo entenderías.-su cara era la expresión materializada del asco.

-¿por qué te cubres la nariz?.

-¿no lo notas? huele a podrido.

-¿bromeas? solo es arsénico, pociones e ingredientes, los has estado oliendo desde los once años.-aclaró Harry sintiendo que se le acababa la paciencia.

-pero ahora apestan.

-siempre han apestado, nunca te quejaste antes y ahora no puedes poner un pie dentro siquiera, estoy alucinando.-se mofó el moreno.

-león deja de burlarte, no es gracioso… ¡ya quisiera que estuvieras en mi lugar, no aguantarías ni un segundo dentro!.-le alegó Draco elevando la voz.

-muchachos, dejen las peleas de novios para después, la clase va a comenzar.-dijo Slughorn empujando por la espalda a sus dos alumnos y cerró la puerta.

Draco tuvo miedo de respirar, vio que el salón entero cuchicheaba mirándolo con curiosidad, Harry carraspeó un poco y tomó su mano rumbo a los puestos que les correspondían.

-chicos ¿por qué demoraron tanto en entrar? Todo el mundo está murmurando sobre ustedes, sospechan que estaban discutiendo.-farfulló Ron.

-pues, no estaban tan equivocados.-dijo Harry mirando a su novio con una ceja alzada.

-¿en serio? ¿y por qué fue eso?-se metió Pansy cuchicheando.

-parece que Dragón está sensible a… los olores.-confesó Harry suspirando de cansancio.

-¿qué?-Hermione no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y se giró a ver al desvaído chico, que incómodo se tapaba la nariz con la mano.

-Atención alumnos, hoy veremos una poción para curar heridas profundas tales como las provocadas por las garras mortíferas de criaturas y objetos corto punzantes impregnados con magia oscura, se llama elixir restaurador impedifectus, es semejante a la poción para heridas común, pero más potente y efectiva en una situación de emergencia, cuando los tejidos viscerales han sido contaminados en profundidad, los ingredientes a utilizar son: quince gotas de esencia de díctamo, dos cucharadas de sangre de salamandra, diez gotas de esencia de murtlap, una raspadura de cuerno de unicornio, dos gotas de veneno de serpiente, agua de manantial, una…

Mientras más ingredientes decía el profesor, más fastidio sentía Draco, notó que algunos alumnos ya comenzaban a obtener los materiales de las estanterías y desvió la mirada asqueado cuando comenzaron a exprimir la sangre de las salamandras.

-Harry, Draco de verdad parece no sentirse bien, míralo, luce peor que un inferi.-secreteó Hermione preocupada.

-¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Llevo preocupado por esto toda la maldita semana ¿y ahora qué hago? No quiero avergonzarlo frente a toda la clase llamando a Slughorn para que nos deje salir.

-pues deberías sacarlo de aquí sin siquiera llamarlo, ahora mismo.-aconsejó ella.

-un corazón de sapo y finalmente un gramo de cenizas de druida, voy a estarlos supervisando, las instrucciones están en la página treinta y cinco, ya pueden comenzar.-terminó de decir Slughorn.

El hedor de las pociones de sus compañeros lo estaban mortificando al punto de sentir unas incontrolables nauseas, si no salía pronto vomitaría allí mismo.

-León, me siento… mal.-habló dificultosamente sintiendo arcadas al tomar un nuevo respiro.

-¿en serio vas a...?-Harry no quiso completar lo que iba a decir, pareció sufrir un bloqueo de mente y cuerpo cuando contempló que tan afectado estaba su chico, éste tampoco fue capás de articular palabra, por lo que sólo se limitó a asentir con urgencia mientras se cubría la boca con la mano.

Sin poder aguantarlo más el indispuesto joven saltó de su silla y Harry sin perder un segundo reaccionó ayudándolo, lo tomó de la mano y corrió con él lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Tras unos segundos, el perplejo salón salió de su estupor y comenzó de lleno a parlotear con todo tipo de chismes. Slughorn petrificado por la inusual interrupción, se acercó a la mesa de los compañeros de Harry para preguntar que había sucedido.

-es Draco profesor, creo que está algo enfermo estos días.-excusó Hermione, sus amigos asintieron para dar apoyo.

-pobre muchacho, bueno, puedo comprender esta extraña situación de emergencia, pero tenemos que continuar con la clase ¿de acuerdo?-aconsejó amigablemente el profesor de pociones, hizo un llamado de atención con su varita para controlar el desorden de sus demás alumnos y continuó examinando los calderos.

-nunca lo había visto tan enfermo, es preocupante.-susurró Blaise.

-y lo más frustrante es que Pomfrey sabe lo que le pasa, pero no quiere decírnoslo.-secreteó de vuelta Theo.

Los chicos dejaron de murmurar para continuar agregando ingredientes a sus calderos, pero Hermione tenía una duda muy grande en su mente y tenía que obtener algo de información si quería respuestas.

-Pansy, tú conoces a Draco desde hace tiempo ¿verdad?-le preguntó en voz baja acercándose más a ella.

-sí, desde que eramos niños.

-por si acaso… ¿sabes si él es un… mago fértil?-susurró como si el tema fuera tabú, ante la mención Pansy se sobresaltó dejando caer torpemente el cuerpo completo de su salamandra dentro de su caldero, con prisa intentó sacarla sin éxito, quemándose los dedos en el proceso.

-¡estúpida salamandra!-gruñó abrumada mirando a Granger sin saber que hacer primero, si contestarle o seguir rescatando su intento de elixir.

-wingardium leviosa.-recitó la leona sacando a la escueta salamandra del caldero con un movimiento de su varita.

-te lo debo.-agradeció aliviada, aunque un poco avergonzada.

-¿qué sabes acerca de ello?-repitió Hermione ansiosa por saber, Pansy era una chica muy astuta y no tardó en darse cuenta del punto al que quería llegar.

-cuando mis padres supieron de nuestro noviazgo, mandaron a pedir una copia de su expediente médico a San Mungo y no, no lo es ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-porque si lo que dices es cierto, entonces mi teoría no es válida.

-¿cuál teoría?-cuestionó la morena expectante, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-te lo digo más tarde, debemos terminar la poción antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo.-contestó la castaña tratando de concentrarse en las pócimas.

-muchachas, dejen de murmurar, nos llamarán la atención.-advirtió Neville.

-¿qué tanto secretean? Nosotros también queremos saber.-presionó Ron.

-nada, cosas de chicas.

-si, nada que pueda importarles.-apoyó Pansy mirando con complicidad a Hermione.

En tanto…

Harry no sabía que hacer, se sentía sobrepasado al ver a su Dragón tan débil, devolviendo casi hasta su alma por el barandal que daba a los peñascos del castillo, sentía tanta impotencia por no poder ayudarle, de nada servía preguntarle como se encontraba, la respuesta era evidente.

Draco al fin notó que el torbellino en su estómago se detenía, respiró a bocanadas el aire limpio de las montañas y completamente exhausto se apoyó contra el barandal de piedra, intentando recuperar la energía perdida.

-tergeo.-susurró con la voz rota y al instante su boca estaba limpia.

-Dragón.

-¿qué quieres?-contestó con frialdad.

-¿necesitas algo? si pudiera hacer algo por ti… cualquier cosa, yo…

-olvídalo, vuelve al salón.-ordenó iracundo.

-no te dejaré aquí solo en estas condiciones.

-no juegues a la doble moral conmigo.

-Dragón, escúchame ¿si?

-¡no quiero hacerlo!.-exclamó.

-¿por qué estás molesto ahora? No te entiendo.

-te dije… te dije que no quería entrar y tú… tú.-siseó enfurecido sin voltear a dirigirle la mirada.

-Draco, por favor… eso… yo…

-¡idiota! ¿tenías que verme vomitando en el salón para poder creerme?.-Harry guardó silencio y comenzó a acercarse con lentitud a su cuerpo tembloroso de ira.

-...

-¡¿por qué demonios te quedas callado?!.-continuó gritándole Draco.

-porque tienes razón.-le dijo el moreno abrazándolo protector desde la espalda, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿razón en qué?-le preguntó confuso.

-no quería convencerme de que estuvieras tan grave, yo pensaba… ya se le pasará, a lo mejor de verdad sólo es un cuadro de estrés, pero entonces te he sentido vomitar y sollozar por las noches, además cada vez luces más cansado… esta semana ha sido horrible, ya no sé que pensar, estoy muy asustado, no sabes cuanto.-se sinceró Harry.

"eso lo sé mejor que nadie".-pensaba el muchacho rubio mientras cerraba los ojos con frustración.

-¿por qué no quieres contarme? ¿cuán terrible puede ser?-se quebró el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas.

-por favor, dame algo más de tiempo.-susurró manteniendo firme su decisión.

-¿cuanto más debo esperar? ¡¿una semana, un mes, un año?!.-soltó herido Harry.

"tengo miedo de decírtelo amor, esto es tan duro"

-…-un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos dos, hasta que Draco fue capás de hablar con su voz apagada.

-lárgate.-dijo.

"no quiero que me veas llorar, si lo haces te preocuparás más".-pensaba en cambio.

-de acuerdo, eso haré si es lo que quieres.-Harry se marchó con dolor, dejando a Draco inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos la fachada fría del dragón se cayó a pedazos y rompió a llorar en la soledad de aquél lugar.

Luna Lovegood llevaba puestas sus espectrogafas, estaba siguiendo a unos torposoplos por el pasillo, cuando de pronto escuchó a sus amigos discutiendo, con agilidad se escondió tras una estatua de piedra observando la tensa escena.

\- "oh vaya… Draco tiene un oroboro nuevo, esto es extraño…"-pensaba la muchacha contemplando más tarde al chico solo y destrozado.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Hermione recorrió ansiosa los corredores y salones de Hogwarts intentando encontrar a Harry para contarle lo que había descubierto con Pansy, pero no podía encontrarlo, preguntó a alumnos de otras casas sin éxito en su paradero.

-si tan sólo tuviera el mapa del merodeador…-Hermione intentó tranquilizarse, pensó rápidamente en las posibilidades de que su amigo se enojara si lo tomaba sin su permiso.

-oye Hermione, me dijeron que buscas a Potter.-dijo un chico de Hufflepuf que transitaba por ese lugar.

-¿sabes donde se encuentra?

-lo vi en uno de los jardines interiores del castillo, no sé que pudo haberle pasado, pero se veía fatal.

-gracias por avisarme.

-no hay de qué.-le dijo el joven mientras se despedía a la distancia.

La joven de cabellos desordenados corrió hacia el lugar indicado, allí vio a Harry sentado en una banca de piedra que estaba junto a unos arbustos, tenía la mirada triste y contemplaba el cielo de nubes oscuras que anunciaba una pronta llovizna, sin decirle nada se sentó a su lado.

-parece que habrá una tormenta.-soltó el moreno notando la presencia de su amiga.

-sin duda ¿y Draco?

-quien sabe.

-discutieron.

-ajam.-asintió él y luego suspiró agobiado de pena.

-¡oh, Harry!…-se compadeció la castaña otorgándole un cálido abrazo.

-ya no sé que más hacer Mione, no puedo hacer que él confíe en mí… lo siento tan lejano que me duele.

-bueno, es por eso que te estaba buscando, Pansy y yo tenemos una teoría bastante probable.

-¿qué?-Harry contempló a la chica con total interés.

-como lo oyes, si esta teoría es correcta puedo entender perfectamente la actitud de Draco, debe estar asustado, el panorama se ve difícil, muy complicado y para ti también.

-dime todo lo que sabes Mione.-ordenó Harry precipitadamente.

-vamos a la torre de astronomía, Pansy dijo que una vez terminara de buscar los ingredientes de la poción, nos esperaría allí.

-¿poción?

-después te explico Harry, vamos.

El joven que venció siguió a su amiga a paso apresurado, se moría de ansias por saber la verdad.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

En tanto…

Luna había seguido a Dragón desde el castillo hacia el bosque, con curiosidad notaba como las enredaderas se abrían a su paso y los árboles cubrían su sendero para protegerlo de la lluvia.

El joven se sentó junto a un árbol, pues se sentía muy mareado como para seguir caminando, apoyó su sien en la corteza y respiró profundo el aroma amaderado del bosque que le recordaba dolorosamente a su novio.

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?-preguntó la suave voz de Luna, Draco levantó la vista asombrado, no había notado que le estuvieran siguiendo.

-claro.-dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la rubia.

-este es un buen lugar para descansar, aveces vengo aquí para pensar cosas positivas y así impedir que los torposoplos invadan mi cabeza.-explicó ella.

-…-Draco calló, no tenía ganas de hablar y menos de criaturas que ahora también podía ver con su visión periférica.

-luces triste, no deberías estarlo, tus emociones pueden afectarle.

-a quién…

-al bebé, por supuesto.-dijo Luna como si fuera lo más obvio, obteniendo por completo la atención del chico rubio que la miraba con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

-¿co… cómo te has enterado?.-tartamudeó nervioso, la rubia sonrió enternecida.

-Hasta hace algún tiempo, tú y Harry tenían cada uno un oroboro que giraba, después de lo que ocurrió en la enfermería cuando se unieron, sus oroboros lo hicieron también, pero ahora veo otro junto al tuyo, me pareció extraño al principio, pero luego entendí todo ¿eres un mago fértil verdad?

-no lo era, pero mi cuerpo... cambió.

-ya veo, eso es asombroso ¿no lo crees? Ahora puedes crear vida.-se emocionó ella, Draco se sintió contagiado de esa alegría por un momento, sonrió con ilusión asimilando el precioso milagro que la magia arcana había obrado para él.

-eso es, debes sonreír más Draco, no te deprimas.

-eres demasiado optimista.-dijo el muchacho dejando escapar un suspiro de desaliento.

-no se lo has dicho ¿verdad?.

-no puedo confrontarlo, me aterra conocer su respuesta, tengo miedo de que todos sus sentimientos se desvanezcan como si no hubieran existido, como si nunca me hubiera amado.-se desahogó el muchacho atormentado.

-creo que tienes demasiados torposoplos ahí adentro, no estás pensando con claridad ¿sabes?.-le dijo Luna reprochándole y agregó.-¿de verdad crees que Harry sería capás de hacerte eso? tú lo conoces, es imposible que rechace lo que solo el amor de ambos pudo lograr.

-eso es lo que quiero creer.

-Harry te ama demasiado, anímate, todo saldrá bien.

-eres increíble Luna, tus palabras me devuelven la esperanza, no sé como agradecerte.-le dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa conciliadora.

-no hay nada que agradecer, porque eres mi amigo, bueno… ¡felicidades por el bebé!.-finalizó en tono alegre tomando sus manos entre las suyas, mirándolo con ojos acuosos y enviando a través de la conexión toda la calma y paz que pudo reunir.

-por favor, no le digas a nadie todavía, espera hasta que Harry y yo lo comuniquemos al resto ¿de acuerdo?

-no hay problema, soy una experta en guardar secretos.

De pronto, escucharon las pisadas de cascos avanzando hacia ellos, al principio pensaron que se trataba de un centauro, pero al voltearse sus ojos se abrieron de par en par contemplando la belleza pura de un blanco unicornio.

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Draco absorto como si pudiera ver el alma de la criatura a través de sus propios ojos refulgentes.

"Hijo de la suprema magia, por la conexión que existe entre nosotros puedo percibir que estás creando un nuevo brote de vida, enhorabuena".-habló una voz suave y joven en la mente de Draco.

-agradezco el gesto.-contestó sonrojado, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Luna se quedó observando la interacción con curiosidad, al parecer el unicornio se estaba comunicando telepáticamente.

"Cuando tu primogénito haya nacido, traedle al bosque para presentarlo, será un verdadero honor conocerle"

-lo haré, lo prometo.-dijo el joven sin poder contener su emoción al imaginar como sería cargar a su bebé por primera vez entre sus brazos.

Avergonzado, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo de su capa, para evitar que la fantástica criatura viera su debilidad, pero este se acercó decidido y frotó su blanca nariz contra su hombro, intentando reconfortarlo de esa forma.

Draco sorprendido por el ademán, no pudo hacer más que sonreír entre lágrimas, derrotado de ternura se dejó hacer sintiendo una conexión única con él, sin demora correspondió acariciando sus crines y sus orejas con cariño, disfrutando la suavidad de su pelaje blanco al tacto.

Luna sonrió también atesorando esa bella imagen en su memoria, el unicornio consolando al dragón.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

-¿y bien? ¿Cuál es la teoría?.-preguntó Harry frente a las dos jóvenes que se miraban nerviosas entre si.

-Harry ¿qué sabes acerca de los magos fértiles?

-bueno, sé que son hombres mago que pueden concebir y… espera ¿Mione porqué me preguntas esto? No estarás pensando que Dragón…

-sí Harry, esa es la conclusión a la que llegamos.-contestó ella, observando la cara desencajada de su amigo.

-no, eso es imposible, de hecho en una conversación que tuvimos cuando fuimos a la tienda de Madame Malkin, me dijo que él no era un mago fértil y se veía muy afectado por ello.

-tu lo has dicho León, no era un mago fértil, al menos hasta ahora.-opinó Pansy haciendo énfasis en la palabra "era", poniendo más nervioso todavía al joven que venció.

-¿qué intentas decir?-la interrogó sobresaltado sin comprender de lo qué hablaba.

-Mira Harry, piénsalo ¿y si la magia suprema fue capás de cambiar una parte del cuerpo de Draco? ¿y si fue tan grande el deseo de su corazón que la magia... se lo concedió?-inquirió la castaña con la mayor sutileza que pudo.

-eso… ¿puede ocurrir? ¿en serio?

-para los magos arcanos... tal vez no sea del todo imposible.

Harry se encontró de pronto retrocediendo en sus pasos hasta que chocó con una pared a sus espaldas, se recargó en ella asimilando toda la información que había recibido.

-creo que fue demasiado para él.-cuchicheó Pansy.

-no es para menos, no todos los días descubres que podrías convertirte en padre.

Harry salió de su estado perplejo y comenzó a pasearse por el lugar intentando atar todos los cabos sueltos en su cabeza, su corazón latía desbocado al contemplar la posibilidad de que su amado Dragón estuviera esperando un hijo suyo, un hijo.

-Harry…-llamó la castaña preocupada.

-escúchenme… ¿qué les hace pensar que está esperando un bebé?

-Nauseas, mareos, desmayos, rechazo de olores y sabores, cambios de humor, ¡todo en él está diciéndolo a gritos Harry!, esos son los síntomas clásicos de un embarazo.-contestó nerviosa Hermione, perdiendo la compostura.

-¿hay alguna forma de comprobarlo?

-sí, Pansy y yo estuvimos buscando dentro de la biblioteca, en la sección de medimagia había un apartado para diagnósticos y encontramos una poción mágica para comprobar en un cien por ciento el estado de gesta.

-aquí están los ingredientes que necesitamos, también traje frascos, calderos y matraces.-señaló la Slytherin.

-¿cómo funciona?

-es una poción mágica que hace efecto a distancia, nos quedaremos con una porción y la otra se la daremos a Draco, la hechizaremos para que no tenga olor, ni sabor, así no sospechará.-explicó Mione.

-tenemos pensado ponerla en su jugo de calabaza, espero que quiera beberlo.

-entonces ¿cómo sabremos si lo está o no?.-cuestionó Harry.

-en el momento que la beba, el líquido de nuestra botella cambiará de transparente a color azul, eso según el libro.

-entiendo…

-Harry ¿qué harás si… si el resultado es azul?-quiso saber la muchacha expectante.

-si da azul Mione, creeme, voy a ser el mago más feliz de toda la tierra.-aquellas palabras aliviaron el corazón de la joven que le sonrió emocionada y lo abrazó con fuerza alentándolo.

Pansy también respiró aliviada por la reacción de Harry, realmente estaba preocupada y es que por nada del mundo quería que Draco saliera lastimado.

-ya casi es la hora de almorzar, debemos apresurarnos.-dijo la Gryffindor, poniendo manos a la obra, el resto asintió también ayudándola a obtener las porciones correctas y medir los tiempos de cocción.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Un par de ojos rojos se abrieron en las penumbras contemplando a sus nuevos seguidores, estaba orgulloso de lo que habían hecho para demostrarle que no había resquicio de bondad en su interior… cada uno tenía en sus manos el corazón sangrante de un ser querido, de un familiar, de un amigo, de un hijo… si querían pertenecer a sus filas debían eliminar por completo los lazos.

-ahora sí sois dignos de mi atención, con vuestro nivel de odio el poder de la magia oscura obra a nuestro favor, pero hay una fuente de luz importante cerrándonos el paso.

-¿a que se refiere mi Lord?-preguntó uno de los enmascarados.

-canales receptores de magia suprema, magos arcanos… actualmente hay tres, uno permanece oculto, los otros dos están en algún lugar de este mundo, protegidos por un guardián elemental.

-¿guardianes elementales?

-sí, criaturas ancestrales de gran poder mágico, la única forma de derrotarlos es acabando con la vida de sus invocadores.

-¿será esa nuestra tarea?

-no, los magos arcanos no pueden simplemente morir por un ataque con magia común, algo como el avada kedavra les haría sólo un rasguño, tampoco pueden morir por accidentes, ya que su magia es lo suficientemente poderosa como para adaptar sus cuerpos ante el peligro, tampoco pueden envejecer, porque cada partícula de su ser se renueva continuamente, las únicas formas que existen para eliminarlos son: que reciban el ataque mortal de otro mago arcano o que ellos mismos decidan morir.

-entonces ¿cuál es nuestro objetivo?

-yo me encargaré de buscar al que está oculto, vosotros debéis buscar a los otros dos, he implantado algo de mi magia en vuestras máscaras, por lo que inmediatamente sabréis que estaréis cerca de su magia arcana, enviadme una señal con vuestra sangre cuando eso ocurra.

-si, Lord Silent.-dijeron al unísono y se dispersaron…

El primer vasallo observó a su Lord con intriga antes de irse, su mente despierta le decía que había dejado un mensaje secreto entre líneas, si él podía encargarse de un mago arcano oculto y solicitaba que le llamaran cuando encontraran a los otros dos, entonces Silent también era ¿un mago arcano?

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

En tanto en el Ministerio de magia.

El Departamento de seguridad mágica era un caos, todos iban de allá para acá buscando expedientes, llevando archivos, pistas, fotografías móviles y un sin fin de testimonios de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche, la oficina de los aurores tampoco se salvaba de la conmoción.

-Durante la noche los cuerpos de tres magos y dos mortífagos fueron encontrados en la entrada del ministerio.-habló el jefe de los aurores a su guardilla que lo escuchaba atentamente, continuó.-los nombres son los siguientes: Michaela Grannt, Henry Wallace, Charles Buckham, Johan Savage y Elric McLaggen.

Al escuchar el último nombre hubo una gran conmoción, se trataba del hermano del Señor Tiberius McLaggen.

-Las víctimas tienen patrones en común, a todos les fue arrebatado su corazón, todos tenían un familiar extraviado, no hubo testigos en ninguna de las moradas y ni siquiera un rastro de evidencia, ni una sola gota de sangre o de arma utilizada, nada.

-pudieron haber sido mortífagos.

-pero dos de las víctimas son mortífagos, esto es extraño, no tiene sentido.-opinó uno de los aurores.

-quizá ellos quisieron rebelarse y terminaron siendo asesinados.-especuló alguien.

-tiene que haber una pista, revisen nuevamente la morada de los Tonks, debió quedar algo entre las cenizas, volveré a pedir que nos den un informe de las autopsias, mientras tanto estén atentos a cualquier movimiento.

-sí Señor.-dijeron al unísono.

-¿con qué fin habrán hecho tal atrocidad? ¿nos estarán desafiando Max?-se preguntaba la aurora Horey Watson.

-nos están distrayendo.-masculló con agudeza Brionell observando la fotografía de los cuerpos, no se equivocaba.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

En el gran comedor…

Harry se sorprendió cuando vio que Draco pasaba de largo a sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes en vez de a su lado en la mesa de los leones, Hermione lo calmó diciéndole que era mejor de esa manera para que el plan diera resultado, Pansy se levantó y fue a acompañar al rubio para que no se sintiera solo, pero la verdad era que tenía una importante misión que llevar a cabo.

-¿están peleados ustedes dos?-preguntó Blaise a Harry mirándolo con ceño fruncido.

-algo así, la verdad había olvidado lo orgulloso que era.-contestó el joven que no podía dejar de mirar hacia su chico.

-pues más les vale reconciliarse ¿me escuchaste?-advirtió el moreno, Harry asintió inquieto.

-dejame adivinar lo que pasó, le preguntaste lo que tenía por vigésima vez y explotó.-habló Theo mirando suspicaz al nervioso muchacho.

-sí, justamente así fue.

-quizás cuando pensará decirnos lo que le pasa, pero debe ser algo inquietante como para no confiar en ninguno de nosotros….-comentó Neville acariciando el hombro de su novio preocupado, Luna bajó la cabeza concentrándose en los vegetales de su sopa, no tenía cara para mirar a sus amigos ahora que sabía que era la única del grupo con el que Draco se había abierto.

Por su parte Draco miraba a Pansy con una ceja alzada e interrogativa, ella suspiró y comenzó a comer su pollo asado mirándolo de reojo con inocencia.

-¿por qué no estás comiendo con el resto?

-viniste aquí a sentarte sólo, somos amigos no voy a dejarte entre todas estas culebras mala clase.

-me conmueves Pansy.

-Dragón, deja de quejarte y come algo antes de que se enfríe.

-no, creo que ya estoy satisfecho.

-te comiste solo dos habichuelas y una hoja de lechuga ¿estás loco? Anda vamos, cómete al menos una presa.

-no tengo hambre.-dijo el muchacho y de pronto sintió la necesidad de voltearse hacia donde estaba Harry.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron a través del comedor, había tantos sentimientos mezclados que se vislumbraban, que querían transmitirse, suspiraron dolorosamente sintiendo que el corazón se les saldría del pecho si continuaban observándose.

Durante ese momento de distracción, Pansy fue bastante rápida, vació el contenido del frasquillo dentro del jugo de calabaza de su compañero sin que lo notara. En la casa de los Leones Hermione también miraba el proceder de su amiga con el temor de que fuera descubierta.

-Bueno, si ya no tienes más hambre, al menos deberías tomarte tu jugo de calabaza, eso te hidratará.-aconsejó Pansy intentando no lucir ansiosa.

-tienes razón, muero de sed.-dijo el muchacho tomando su copa para llevársela a la boca.

-se lo ha bebido, verifica el frasco.-secreteó nerviosa Hermione.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco y el estómago se le contrajo de los puros nervios, sacó con manos temblorosas el otro frasco que tenía guardado en su bolsillo y lo observó atentamente para ver si cambiaba de color, trató de ser paciente, pero no pudo, se levantó excusándose de que no se sentía bien y salió del gran comedor atrayendo la mirada de todos incluyendo la angustiada de su novio.

-chicos, voy a ver que le pasa a Harry.-dijo Hermione corriendo detrás del joven.

La muchacha encontró a Harry en una esquina del corredor, agitado observando la botella entre sus manos temblorosas.

-lo siento Mione, no pude seguir aguantando la presión de estar ahí adentro, no podría contenerme y lo notarían.

-está bien, fue una buena idea ¿todavía nada?

-no, aún está transparente.

-que extraño, tal vez la poción debe hacer contacto con su torrente sanguíneo.

-estoy muy nervioso, esto es insoportable.-se quejó Harry.

-cálmate Harry, me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi también.-regañaba Hermione sosteniendo las manos de su amigo para evitar que se le resbalara la pequeña botella.

-¿y qué quieres que haga? Estoy mucho más nervioso que cuando enfrenté a Voldemort.-dijo el muchacho ganándose una mirada airada por parte de la castaña que volvió a centrar su atención a la poción, percatándose de que una pequeña mancha oscura había aparecido en el interior.

-¡Harry mira! ¡la poción!-exclamó alarmada tomando el frasco y poniéndolo a contra luz para poder examinarlo mejor.

Harry absorto, no podía apartar la vista del líquido que poco a poco comenzaba a volverse más y más azul.

-oh... por dios…-susurró conmocionado después de que permaneció con la boca abierta un buen rato.

-¡vas a ser padre, Harry!.-clamó emocionada la muchacha sonriendo entre lágrimas de alegría.

Harry tampoco pudo contener las propias, una felicidad indescriptible le llenó el pecho a tal grado que sentía que esa chispa podría encender mil patronus, una sonrisa amplia se le dibujó en la cara mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su mejor amiga.

-¡un bebé, él y yo tendremos un bebé Mione, era eso, no estaba enfermo, era eso!.-repitió eufórico compartiendo su dicha.

-sí Harry, seguramente tenía miedo de darte la noticia.

-así que por eso me estaba esquivando, pero no comprendo ¿por qué no querría decirme? Él sabe que yo no lo abandonaría y menos que lo dejaría cargar con todo solo.

-quizás aún no termina de convencerse de que lo amas como un loco.

-tengo que dejárselo en claro ¿no?-sonrió Harry suspirando.

-por supuesto.

-Mione, asegúrate de decirle a Pansy que no se lo diga a los demás todavía, quiero respetar la confidencialidad de Draco, voy a esperar a que él decida contármelo y a los demás.

-¿estás bien con eso?

-si, mientras tanto lo voy a cuidar en secreto, no me importa que sea un cobarde sin causa, no me sorprende ¿sabes? Lo amo con todos sus defectos, así como estoy seguro de que ama mis torpezas.

-de acuerdo, voy a decirle a Pansy que va a ser tía, será bueno que me la lleve a la torre de astronomía, allí podrá chillar a gusto.-bromeó Hermione sacándole carcajadas a Harry.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Ya llegaba la tarde y la lluvia caía torrencial sobre el castillo de Hogwarts, Draco quien había estado buscando a Harry para saber como se encontraba, de pronto se sintió mareado al transitar por los pasillos y se sentó en una de las escaleras del sexto piso, una sensación de somnolencia le ganó a sus parpados y terminó durmiéndose allí mismo.

Harry buscó a su amado con el mapa del merodeador, era la forma más fácil de dar con él.

-te encontré, Dragoncito mio-susurró con ternura y se sentó junto a él acariciando su cabello lacio que había crecido un tanto durante las últimas semanas.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarle, lo hizo descansar entre sus brazos y lo cubrió del frío con su capa.

-te amo Draco ¿cómo podría abandonarte?-le susurró mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Se quedó con él así, observándolo dormir hasta que la voz de luna lo sacó de su trance.

-por como lo ves dormir… parece que lo supieras.-dijo ella sin querer decir mucho, con una sonrisa que Harry correspondió.

-lo sé Luna… ¿él te lo dijo?-le habló en susurros.

-lo averigüe por mi misma… por los oroboros.-contestó bajito la rubia sentándose a su lado, observando a su amigo dormido.

-¿cómo es que puedes verlos?

-es un gran misterio, también lo desconozco.

-eres increíble.

-que gracioso, él también me dijo lo mismo, parece como si estuvieran sincronizados.

-debe ser nuestro vínculo, Luna no se lo digas al resto, voy a esperar hasta que él decida soltarlo de una vez… creo que no será dentro de mucho… esa pancita se comenzará a notar bastante ¿no crees?-ante lo dicho, Luna sonrió divertida.

-te apoyo, seguro que un día de estos suelta la bomba, lo malo es que ya no será sorpresa, bueno es hora de cenar, acompañaré a Blaise un poco más, nos vemos Harry.-se despidió la muchacha.

-nos vemos Luna.

Harry miró una vez más a su chico y volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo, sería padre a sus dieciocho años y le importaba un comino lo que pensaran los demás, su corazón le decía que debía seguir adelante, sin importar cuan enrevesado pintaran las circunstancias, de pronto recordó las palabras que su madre le había dicho en sueños.

En los recuerdos de Harry...

 _-"van a pasarte muchas cosas nuevas amor, no tengas miedo… lo que deba suceder, no luches contra ello, acéptalo sin vacilar"_

 _\- "¿cosas nuevas? No entiendo ¿de qué estás hablando?"-preguntó confundido._

 _Una memoria de esa misma conversación vino también a su mente…_

 _-"¿aún si no puedo darte nietos…?"-le dijo apenado en un susurro, a ella le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa aún más grande se poso en su rostro._

" _Lo sabías, ¿verdad mamá?".-_ pensó _el muchacho para sus adentros._

Harry se levantó llevando al cuerpo ligero de Draco entre sus brazos, subió las enormes escaleras hasta el séptimo piso y cruzó la pared hacia el cuarto que tenían en el salón de los menesteres.

Al llegar lo recostó en la cama y comenzó a sacarle cuidadosamente la ropa, para después vestirlo con su pijama de seda verde, el otro joven se removió entre sueños y Harry tuvo que contener la respiración para no despertarlo, cuando vio que volvía a dormirse, soltó un suspiro de alivio y observó su tentador vientre, se moría por acariciarlo… lo miró embobado y no pudo evitar besar sus labios, sólo fue un roce, pero la sensación fue tan intensa, que Harry tuvo que alejarse poco a poco para no comérselo a besos.

-creo que es mala idea que duerma contigo esta noche amor, espero sepas comprenderme-le susurró y besó dulcemente su frente.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

En tanto en la torre de astronomía…

-que suerte que hoy no haya clases debido a la lluvia.-decía Hermione viendo la soledad del lugar.

-bueno, al grano… ¿qué pasó?.-preguntó la morena ansiosa buscando la atención de Hermione.

-pues… bueno.

-no seas así, ¡vamos anda suéltalo! ¿Dragón está embarazado?-preguntó suplicante.

-bueno… la poción… se puso azul…-fue todo lo que dijo una sonriente peli castaña observando como los ojos de Pansy se abrían de par en par digiriendo la noticia.

-¡sí! ¡vamos a ser tías! ¡vamos a ser tías!.-saltó la morena abrazando a Hermione que asombrada no hizo más que corresponder a esa muestra de alegría.

-hubieras visto como se puso Harry, lloraba de felicidad.-le contó la joven.

-¡santos dragones!, esa es una noticia maravillosa, tengo que contárselo a los chicos.

-no Pansy, Harry me pidió que no le dijésemos a nadie todavía, va a respetar a Draco en su decisión de si contarlo o no.

-¡demonios!… bueno, al menos ya sabemos que no le pasa algo malo.-suspiró la morena.

-sólo espero que las cosas no se compliquen para ellos una vez que salgan de Hogwarts.

-debemos estar a su lado ahora más que nunca.

-así es.-apoyó Hermione mirando la tormenta de las afueras.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Unas sombras encapuchadas con máscaras escarlata, sobrevolaban los cielos del norte, tras haber buscado incesantemente un indicio de magia arcana en la zona centro-sur del país.

-bajemos.-ordenó el primer vasallo con decisión, el resto se limitó a seguirlo.

-esto es Hogwarts.-dijo uno de ellos contemplando el castillo desde la quebrada en la que acababan de aterrizar.

-sí ¿y?-contestó el primer vasallo.

-estás insinuando que quienes buscamos ¿están aquí?.

-oh si, mi odiado Slytherin, cuando Lord Silent comenzó a hablar de nuestros obstáculos, inmediatamente pensé en ellos y adivina que… la magia arcana se siente más fuerte a medida que avanzamos.

-¿cómo sabes que soy un Slytherin?-preguntó intrigado.

-que yo recuerde, uno de los que más odiaba a Malfoy eras tú, Savage.

-… McLaggen.

-ahora estamos dentro del mismo bando, ambos buscamos lo mismo, espero que cooperes con la causa.

-lo mismo digo, que nuestro odio sea eterno.-le contestó el otro encapuchado sonriendo de manera perversa mientras observaba el castillo.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Harry había llegado más feliz que de costumbre a la sala común de Gryffindor, saludó a sus compañeros de casa sintiéndose aliviado, como en las nubes. Ron y Neville le llenaron de preguntas, pero él solo dijo que era su sistema nervioso fallándole, que se había tomado una poción para elevar el animo y que se encontraba mucho mejor, pero Hermione sabía que esa felicidad se debía a otra cosa. Todos se fueron a dormir, excepto la muchacha que se quedó un poco más charlando con él junto a la chimenea.

Una gran tormenta azotaba las afueras, el viento huracanado soplaba contra las aguas elevándolas en picada, los árboles perdieron todas sus flores y las criaturas del bosque buscaron refugio, pero en el cielo podían verse unos Thestral e hipogrifos sobrevolando el castillo en círculos de forma inquieta… ellos no eran los únicos que se sentían en desasosiego.

En la mitad de la noche Harry comenzó a tener pesadillas, sudaba copiosamente viendo escenarios cada vez más tétricos, esos ojos rojos penetrantes, vacíos que lo miraban carentes de emoción en medio de las tinieblas…

"¡Harry!".-se escuchó la voz desesperada de Lily.

-¡Madre!.-gritó el muchacho buscándola en la oscuridad.

\- "Harry, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, llévate lo indispensable, despierta a Draco y huyan hijo, huyan lo más lejos que puedan"

-¡madre! ¡¿qué está pasando?!.-Harry se sentía confundido y asustado por las emociones que le llegaban abruptamente.

-Date prisa hijo, Hogwarts ya no es seguro para ustedes dos, salgan de Inglaterra, vayan al extranjero allí estarán protegidos por un tiempo.

-¡qué! Espera ¡¿de qué debemos huir exactamente?! ¡¿de quién?!-exclamó viendo la desesperación en el rostro de su madre.

-¡por favor hijo, sigan a su corazón, cumplan la profecía, todo saldrá bien si lo hacen! ¡oh no, allí viene! ¡corre Harry, corre!.-el grito de su madre lo hizo despertar agitado, miró la habitación percatándose de que había sido una pesadilla… tragó lo poco y nada de saliva que su seca boca podía generar y se miró la mano derecha con temor.

Su cuerpo entero tembló de miedo ante la idea que se le pasó por la cabeza, cerró los ojos concentrándose para invocar su báculo, al abrirlos se estremeció al ver que en vez de la majestuosa bola roja encendida, ahora había una esfera oscura emitiendo destellos púrpura, casi perdió el aliento al asimilar lo que estaba pasando, de verdad estaban en peligro.

Se levantó de su cama de un salto, se vistió con rapidez, tomó su mochila llevando lo básico: algo de ropa, documentos personales, dinero y su capa de invisibilidad, se puso su capa gruesa y salió de allí con sigilo mirando a sus amigos, quizás por última vez en mucho tiempo.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Harry corrió con prisa por los corredores del castillo de Hogwarts haciendo lo posible por llegar al séptimo piso antes de tiempo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus piernas pudieran correr más y en un segundo se sintió más ligero alcanzando una velocidad sobre humana, derrapó en el corredor del séptimo piso intentando concentrarse en el cuarto del salón de los menesteres, respiraba agitado y su corazón no dejaba de bombear dolorosamente.

Cuando finalmente pudo entrar, se lanzó a la cama donde Draco dormía y lo remeció con tanto frenesí que el muchacho rubio despertó completamente alarmado.

-¡eres tú, Harry! ¡qué manera de despertarme es esa, joder!-exclamó el Dragón enfurecido.

-¡vístete rápido, invoca un bolso con lo esencial!-ordenó Harry apresurado buscando las ropas de su novio y sus pertenencias.

-¡qué diablos te pasa! Pareces un demente.-Draco ya se estaba asustando de su actitud, lo miró preocupado viendo como hacía lo imposible para calmarse.

-vámonos de aquí, tenemos que irnos.

-¿de qué estas hablando? ¿por qué estás tan asustado?

-esa cosa… nos encontró, viene a por nosotros, ya no hay tiempo, así que por lo que más quieras, sólo hazme caso y huyamos.-dijo entre sollozos Harry.

-¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-¡maldita sea no tenemos tiempo! ¡¿por qué no quieres creerme?!

-¡cálmate!-le respondió firmemente el rubio.

-tu báculo…

-¿qué?

-¡invoca el maldito báculo!-le gritó Harry dejando al joven paralizado…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del albino y se miró la mano derecha, luego volvió a mirar a Harry que temblaba como una hoja… a través de su vínculo podía sentir el terror del peligro inminente.

Draco hizo aparecer su báculo en su mano derecha, sus ojos se ensancharon al contemplar la esfera negra que destellaba rayos de color púrpura.

-¿ahora?-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-si amor, vámonos ya, al extranjero o donde sea, tenemos que dejar Hogwarts por la seguridad de todos, de nosotros… y la de él o ella.-dijo Harry con la voz rota, acariciando el vientre de su chico que jadeaba de la impresión.

-¿como… cómo lo supiste?-se quebró Draco.

-no es el momento para explicarlo… es hora de irnos.-Se abrazaron con fuerza desahogándose el uno con el otro, las lágrimas de Draco no paraban de rodar mientras asentía y se alejaba de él para vestirse con urgencia.

Unos minutos después, ambos salieron de la sala de los menesteres corriendo de la mano, sentían el peligro como si éste estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina y no se equivocaban, dos encapuchados le cerraron el paso por uno de los corredores…

-no tienen escapatoria…

Harry puso a Draco a resguardo, no sabía a quienes se enfrentaba y no se iba a arriesgar a que le hicieran daño.

-muy poderosos podrán ser, pero no podrán con él poder de Lord Silent.-dijo el otro encapuchado burlándose del miedo de ambos jóvenes que miraban alerta las posibilidades de escapar.

-¿como pudieron entrar a las barreras de Hogwarts?

-digamos que… tenemos privilegios.-dijo el enmascarado del otro extremo, sin darle vestigio de que pudieron entrar sin problemas, porque la barrera los reconocía como alumnos de la escuela.

-ahora mismo invocaremos a nuestro señor y van a pagar por su odiosa existencia.-el encapuchado sacó una daga de entre sus ropas y se cortó la muñeca, dejando salir negra sangre de sus venas, inmediatamente un ente sin forma comenzó a formarse entre las sombras, cada vez la oscuridad se volvía más densa opacando la escasa luz de los candelabros, ni siquiera la luz de los relámpagos se salvaba de las tinieblas al punto que en el lugar sólo podían divisarse un par de máscaras y ojos rojos idénticos a los que Harry había visto en sus pesadillas.

Continuará...


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Bueno, no tengo más que decir, es el capítulo más difícil que he tenido que escribir hasta ahora, suceden tantas cosas y hay tantos detalles que considerar, tuve que releerlo unas diez o quince veces más o menos y estoy segura de que se me fueron algunas cosas, pero la idea principal está allí, ya no sé si vale la pena pedir disculpas por la demora, soy una autora lenta, pero no abandonaré este fanfic, ténganlo por seguro, Abrazos y disfruten el capítulo.**_

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera en las miles de posibilidades existentes.

Capítulo 23: "Hacia donde las tinieblas no puedan alcanzarnos"

 _Departamento de seguridad mágica, oficina de Aurores._

Max Brionell se caracterizaba por ser un mago de mente aguda, desde pequeño demostró un gran interés por los acertijos y no descansaba hasta resolverlos, en sus años académicos asistió a Hogwarts, siendo seleccionado en la casa de Ravenclaw y posteriormente se graduó para ingresar a la academia de aurores donde se desempeñó en el área de inteligencia mágica.

El auror era también catalogado por sus compañeros como inflexible, siguiendo al pie de la letra todas las reglas y órdenes que le mandaban sus superiores, siempre mostraba un rostro serio y concentrado, nunca se reía con las bromas, hasta dudaban que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. Fuera de lo laboral poco se podía contar, no se le conocía familiar alguno, ni tampoco pareja, la mayor parte del tiempo se le veía solitario investigando casos sin resolver en la biblioteca y analizando pistas.

Horey Watson había pasado tanto tiempo siendo compañera de misiones de Brionell que ya conocía cada una de sus expresiones y lo que estas significaban, al menos en el terreno de trabajo. Se acercó cuidadosamente a su escritorio, notando que tenía las fotografías de las víctimas alineadas de forma horizontal y debajo de ellas unas de las autopsias, su mirada estaba entrecerrada como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-¿Qué has encontrado Max?

-A simple vista, pareciera que los magicidios los hubiera hecho un asesino en serie, pero si observamos con detalle, puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que estas muertes fueron realizadas por manos inexpertas, si bien borraron la evidencia con un hechizo limpiador, la forma en que cortaron la piel los delata, además magos oscuros asesinan con hechizos imperdonables, rara vez con ataques físicos.

-¿Qué sentido tiene todo ésto? ¿Por qué querrían mancharse las manos de una forma tan poco digna? ¿Será que necesitaban sus corazones para algún tipo de ritual o maleficio?

-Esa podría ser una buena teoría Watson, o tal vez… solo fue un simple capricho de su líder.

-¿Quién podría ser tan retorcido?

-Sólo alguien mucho peor que Voldemort, además hay otra cosa que me inquieta.-Dijo el hombre acomodándose los anteojos con seriedad.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Recuerda cuando el Señor Potter y el Señor Malfoy vinieron al ministerio a conocer sus profecías? ¿No le parece curioso el hecho de que los ataques y los asesinatos hayan ocurrido poco después?

-¿Estás insinuando que ellos podrían estar involucrados de alguna forma en todo esto?-Se sorprendió la bruja.

-Es sólo una conjetura, sin embargo, hay que ponerse en todos los casos, nada es descartable Watson.

-Lamento discrepar, pero uno de esos chicos es el salvador del mundo mágico, es imposible.-Rebatió indignada por las frías palabras de su compañero.

-¿Y si Potter fue arrastrado por Malfoy? Aveces los jóvenes suelen hacer locuras por ó Brionell.

-¡No me parece que esos muchachos sean capaces de hacer tales atrocidades y menos que estén de parte del nuevo enemigo!-Replicó Horey, captando la atención de su jefe y la de sus compañeros.

-¿A qué muchachos se está refiriendo Watson?-Preguntó el auror de mayor rango en la sala.

Horey clavó sus ojos en los de Max suplicándole que no dijera nada, pero él la contemplaba fríamente con una mirada que rezaba "Si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo"

-¿Y bien?

-Mi compañera y yo hablábamos de los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy señor, le hice mención de lo extraño que me parecía, que estos ataques hayan ocurrido justo después de conocer su profecía en el departamento de misterios.-Cuando Max Brionell terminó de hablar, una gran conmoción se dejó caer entre los presentes.

-¿Una profecía?¿En serio?-Dijo uno de los aurores atónito.

-¿Será posible?

-Espero que no sea otra guerra con la que lidiar, suficiente hemos tenido ya con la anterior.

-¿Cómo es que recién ahora nos enteramos de esto?

-Tranquilos, guarden silencio.-Ordenó el jefe de aurores, en cuando los murmullos se silenciaron, agregó.-Una profecía es personal para cada mago, esos jóvenes no están obligados a contárselo a medio mundo, si sucede algo que involucre al mundo mágico sin duda buscarán ayuda.

-A menos que estén de parte del enemigo.-Interrumpió Brionell haciendo que todos los cuellos se girasen hacia su persona.

-El chico nos salvó del señor tenebroso, lo que dices es ridículo.-Se escuchó decir entre los presentes.

-Ridículo o no las posibilidades están abiertas y ustedes lo saben.

-No puedo imaginar a Harry Potter siendo nuestro adversario.-Negó Watson.

-Auror Brionell, aún teniendo parte de razón, acusar a alguien sin pruebas es algo muy grave.-Señaló el jefe de los aurores.

-Lo sé señor, pero no me retractaré hasta que llegue al fondo de todo esto y reúna las pruebas necesarias para desvelar la verdad.

-Eso espero.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!-Llegó exclamando uno de los aurores más jóvenes del departamento.

-Scott muchacho ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado?-Calmó el hombre mayor, tomando de los hombros al otro joven.

-¡Sombras extrañas en el cielo, parecen ser mortífagos y están sobrevolando Hogwarts! Hemos recibido mensajes desde Hogsmeade, están todos muy asustados.

Como si estuvieran sincronizadas, las miradas de todos los presentes cayeron sobre Max que sin decir una sola palabra solo lanzó un suspiro de agobio, como si con eso dijera "Ahí está, no se sorprendan"

-Brionell, quedarás a cargo de la misión, prepara a un grupo de aurores para ir a Hogwarts inmediatamente, investiguen lo que está pasando y de ser ineludible enfrenten al enemigo.

-Sí, señor.-Asintió Max.

-Señor, le recuerdo que Hogwarts tiene barreras de protección que se activarán si ingresa por la fuerza y…

-No se preocupe Watson, en este mismo instante enviaré un patronus para comunicarme con la Directora del colegio, ella seguramente ya debe saber lo que ocurre en sus inmediaciones y nos permitirá libre acceso, por lo que respecta a usted necesito que reúna información acerca de los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy que pueda ayudarnos a esclarecer esta investigación.

-Sí, señor.-Acató la subordinada con resignación, mientras veía a su compañero dando indicaciones a su respectiva escuadrilla.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Harry y Draco no podían apartar la mirada de esos ojos rojos como la sangre, por instinto invocaron sus báculos blandiéndolos en la oscuridad, los destellos purpura que éstos emitían eran cada vez más centelleantes y era lo único que iluminaba sus asustados rostros.

-Al fin os he encontrado hijos de la suprema magia, estorbos de la oscuridad, haré que se arrepientan de haber nacido.-Habló la distorsionada voz entre las sombras.

-¿Qué eres? ¡Qué demonios quieres de nosotros!-Gritó Harry.

Una risa cargada de escalofriante maldad fue todo lo que se escuchó como respuesta, parecía estar burlándose descaradamente de ellos.

-Olvidalo león, sólo debe tratarse de otro loco desquiciado como Voldemort.-Lanzó Draco sacando algo de la poca arrogancia que le quedaba, pero desgraciadamente lo único que recibió a cambio fue una oleada de ira tan intensa, que cada célula de su cuerpo se doblegó de terror, apenas podía moverse.

Ambos jóvenes sintieron sus espaldas temblorosas chocando una contra la otra, las tinieblas se sentían como millones de agujas congeladas que paralizaban sus cuerpos inyectándoles puro miedo, aún así lucharon por permanecer firmes y atentos a cualquier ataque que pudiera venir inesperadamente.

De pronto como si se tratara de una corazonada, Harry se vio en la necesidad de saltar hacia un lado para salvar a ambos de un ataque mortal, jaló a su chico de la mano y corrieron desesperadamente a lo largo del corredor, intentando escapar de los insistentes ataques que venían como ráfagas materializadas de energía pesada y oscura.

Los jóvenes estaban bajo tanta adrenalina que apenas podían notar la velocidad inhumana de sus cuerpos y menos la del enemigo que estaba por alcanzarlos, giraron hacia la derecha intentando dar con las escaleras que conducían al sexto piso, pero al llegar a la mitad del pasillo se toparon con uno de los vasallos que les cerraba el camino.

Draco usó su báculo para recitar un poderoso expelliarmus que mandó a volar al acechante contra uno de los pilares, pero no fue suficiente y en unos segundos ya estaba otra vez delante de ellos bloqueándoles el paso.

-Ilusos, no nos subestimen.-Dijo la voz detrás de la máscara y les lanzó un ataque frontal con la energía oscura que salía de su mano.

-No tendré la dicha de aniquilarte, pero estaré satisfecho cuando vea a mi Lord hacerlo.-Habló otro vasallo desde el lado contrario, también lanzando un conjuro.

Como por si fuera poco, la oscuridad comenzaba a tomar forma de múltiples flechas negras, éstas se veían como si salieran de la brea hirviendo solidificándose, cargándose de pura magia ancestral oscura, preparadas para dispararse sobre ellos en cualquier momento, no había escapatoria para eso, ¡No lo había!.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

McGanogall no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para vestirse, con su ropa de cama recibió a los aurores que entraron por la chimenea de su despacho y se dirigían a inspeccionar el castillo de punta a punta.

Había recibido un patronus de parte del jefe de aurores que le comunicaba de la situación, para ella era difícil aceptar que un ataque en Hogwarts estuviera realmente ocurriendo ¿Cómo habían burlado los hechizos de seguridad? Era algo que no podía entender.

-Aquí no hay nada inusual, vayan escaleras arriba, si encuentran a Harry Potter o a Draco Malfoy háganmelo saber de inmediato.-Ordenó Brionell observando la intermitencia de los candelabros.

-Sí, señor.-Dijeron al unísono y subieron corriendo las escaleras del Hall.

-Auror Brionell ¿Por qué busca a esos muchachos?-Preguntó la bruja bastante preocupada por la seguridad de sus niños.

-Quiero cerciorarme por mi mismo de que no están involucrados con los asesinatos de los últimos días, ¿Ha leído "El Profeta"?

-¿Cómo puede imaginar que serían capaces de tales crímenes? Son sólo unos estudiantes, doy fe de que han permanecido en Hogwarts todo este tiempo, pongo mis manos al fuego por ellos.

-Necesito pruebas directora, no me sirven sus muestras de fe.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Hermione se despertó con el estridente sonido de los hipogrifos en las afueras, tenía un mal presentimiento, bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común y se sorprendió cuando vio que Ron y Neville venían bajando también con urgencia.

-Mione, Harry no está, tampoco sus pertenencias.-Exclamó el pelirrojo al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¡Qué!-Chilló ella preocupada.

-No sé lo que habrá pasado, pero su cama está hecha un remolino.-Añadió Neville.

-Hay que ir con Dragón, quizás él sepa donde está.-Los tres asintieron y corrieron rumbo al séptimo piso sin que les importara una detención por estar fuera de sus casas a esas horas y en pijama.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

 _En los corredores del séptimo piso._

En ese preciso instante, cuando Draco y Harry estaban al borde de la desesperación al saber que sus vidas acabarían sin siquiera haber conocido a su pequeño, escucharon el graznido de un hipogrifo en las afueras, el cual sonaba semejante a un grito de guerra, ambos magos se miraron por unas milésimas de segundo comprendiéndose al instante, se tomaron fuertemente de la mano y corrieron hacia el ventanal frente a ellos, rompiéndolo al lanzarse por el precipicio.

A medio camino, los amigos de Harry escucharon el sonido de vidrios quebrándose y en estado de máxima alerta, sacaron sus varitas preparándose para lo que sea que se fueran a encontrar. Al llegar tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por detenerse, la oscuridad era densa y sofocante, sus cuerpos temblaron de miedo al ver de donde provenía… En medio del pasillo un ente sin forma definida desviaba la mirada hacia ellos, unos ojos que parecían de un demonio del mismísimo infierno.

-¿Qué es eso?-Gimió Ron.

-Una… una sombra.-Susurró Hermione sin poder reaccionar siquiera.

Silent estaba frustrado, su ataque había sido burlado de una forma totalmente inesperada, sus vasallos corrieron hacia el ventanal buscando los restos de los jóvenes y mientras eso pasaba, pudo percatarse de la presencia de otros magos que venían desde uno de los extremos del pasillo, los miró con profundo odio antes de que el nuevo graznido de un hipogrifo volviera a escucharse con más fuerza que antes.

Los aurores y McGanogall llegaron en el momento propicio en el que la majestuosa criatura alada subía elevándose en medio de la tormenta, llevando a Harry y a Draco entre sus garras.

-¡Harry, Draco!-Gritaron sus amigos, viéndolos aferrarse a las patas de la enorme semi ave.

-¡Rápido! ¡SEGUIDLOS!-Ordenó enfurecido Silent transformándose en una enorme nube oscura con forma de cuervo y salió disparado por la ventana en busca de su presa.

Todo ocurrió muy estrepitosamente, en un instante el hipogrifo se había alejado de la ventana, llevándose lejos al par de jóvenes magos, mientras eran seguidos por las sombras y los aurores se montaban en sus escobas para salir volando por la enorme brecha del amplio ventanal.

-¡Vamos nosotros también!-Exclamó Ron preparándose para llamar a su escoba, pero fue detenido por McGanogall y uno de los aurores que se había quedado en el castillo.

-Pero Directora Harry y Draco están allá afuera siendo perseguidos por algo que quiere asesinarlos y…-Explicaba Hermione desesperada, más por el hecho de saber que en esas desastrosas circunstancias Draco podría perder al bebé.

-No deben preocuparse por sus amigos, están protegidos por uno de los guardianes más poderosos, no dejará que nada les suceda.-Dijo la voz de Firenze que acababa de llegar.

La mirada vidriosa de Hermione se perdió entre los truenos y la lluvia torrencial del exterior, mientras que Ron y Neville llenos de impotencia sentían que tenían que contarles al resto de la alianza, no era justo que sólo ellos supieran la desgracia de lo ocurrido.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

-¡Dragón, sube sobre él!-Gritó Harry intentando aferrarse como podía de una de las garras.

-Eso intento.-Se quejó Draco, tomando impulso para llegar por sobre el ala erguida, de pronto contuvo la respiración cuando de un picotazo la criatura lo tomó de la capa tirándolo sobre su lomo emplumado, haciendo lo mismo con Harry que no perdió tiempo en acomodar al rubio delante suyo para protegerlo de cualquier ataque.

La mítica criatura alada se adentró en medio de las densas nubes cargadas de rayos, buscando obtener el tiempo suficiente para llevar al par de chicos hacia terreno seguro.

" _ **Sosténganse lo más fuerte que puedan de mis plumas, vamos a movernos un poco.**_ _ **"**_

Fue lo que Draco y Harry alcanzaron a captar en sus mentes y obedecieron sin remedio cuando todo comenzó a ponerse de cabeza, la semi ave maniobraba a toda velocidad esquivando las descargas y los ataques de las sombras que con facilidad burlaban los obstáculos a su paso.

Mucho más atrás, Brionell y su escuadrilla de aurores lanzaban ataques mágicos a las encapuchadas sombras que tanto le recordaban a los dementores, pero las alas de una espesa nube oscura con forma de pájaro parecía absorber los hechizos, anulándolos.

-¡No podemos darles Señor! ¡Esa cosa extraña los está protegiendo!-Gritó un auror intentando mantener el vuelo a pesar del fuerte viento y la lluvia.

-"¿Qué eres?"-Pensaba para sus adentros Max, observando la abismal oscuridad que se desplazaba en medio de las nubes.

-Auror Brionell, es peligroso seguir avanzando, desconocemos el poder del enemigo y además la zona es impenetrable, es una locura.

-Intenten bordear la tormenta, los esperaremos del otro lado.-Ordenó con tono firme, sin demora los aurores pusieron más velocidad a sus escobas y se desplegaron hacia el este, donde la tempestad se hacía menos densa.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

 _En tanto…_

-¡Nos están alcanzando!-Advirtió Draco echando un vistazo hacia atrás, Harry lo imitó y tras unos segundos de titubeo hizo aparecer su báculo en una de sus manos.

-¿Estás pensando en atacarlos?

-No podemos seguir huyendo ¿Notas lo cansado que está?-Contestó Harry preocupado por el hipogrifo.

-Sí, está en su límite, déjame ayudarte.

-No permitiré que te expongas y bien sabes por qué.

-Está bien, pero usaré mi báculo para protegerte mientras atacas y no te atrevas a llevarme la contraria o te va a pesar.-Amenazó el rubio.

-Dragón, no seas obstinado.-Le regañó el muchacho con exaspero.

-No voy a dejar que luches tú sólo ¿Me oíste?

-De acuerdo… Tú ganas.-Respondió resignado el moreno, observando la siniestra oscuridad que se avecinaba sobre ellos y agregó.-Saldremos de ésta, te lo prometo.

Draco sentía que su corazón se llenaba de la esperanza y la fortaleza que provenía de Harry, asintió con valentía a pesar del miedo que lo embargaba.

" _ **No desesperen, ya casi estamos llegando."**_

-Llegando ¿A dónde?-Preguntó Harry curioso, pero no tuvo tiempo de escuchar la respuesta.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó Draco jalándolo del cuello de su capa, impidiendo que un hechizo oscuro le impactara.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, el joven Gryffindor pudo percatarse de que uno de los enmascarados los había alcanzado y volaba a la par desde el lado derecho, intentando acortar distancia para poder acertar sus maleficios, con valor blandió su báculo concentrándose en cambiar la esfera negra en una de color rojo radiante y lo consiguió con éxito.

-¡Confringo!.-Exclamó Harry, sintiendo como el poder de su magia se canalizaba hacia la esfera con fuerza. Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par, sorprendidos al ver explotar a su enemigo.

-¡Protego!-Fue Dragón el que ahora conjuró un hechizo protector al ver a otro vasallo atacarles desde el lado izquierdo.

-¡Reducto! ¡Sectumsempra! ¡Confringo!-Recitaba el muchacho con el báculo de la esfera roja, expulsando de su paso a tres encapuchados que se habían agrupado en frente para encerrarles.

La persecución se volvía desesperante a cada segundo, si uno de los vasallos oscuros era quitado del camino surgían más, los que al principio habían sido solo dos, parecían haberse multiplicado al triple, además Draco notaba a través de su empatía, que el corazón de la criatura alada latía tan a prisa que podría colapsar en cualquier instante, sentía su terror y su desesperación por salvarlos de esa agobiante nebulosidad… Debía tranquilizarlo.

-Resiste un poco más.-Le susurraba Draco al hipogrifo mientras acariciaba su cuello emplumado y le otorgaba un poco de calma por medio de la conexión mágica.

Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de los hechizos que había lanzado para derrotarlos, pero estos volvían al ataque sin ningún rasguño, su mente despierta le decía que mientras ese ser espeluznante estuviera siguiéndolos, la batalla no tendría fin.

¿Cuánto faltaría para llegar a su destino? Pensaban angustiados los jóvenes preparándose para una nueva lluvia de maldiciones, cuando de pronto el hipogrifo detuvo su vuelo abruptamente, se quedó en el aire batiendo sus alas y lanzando graznidos de impotencia.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se detiene?-Demandó saber Draco alarmado por la sensaciones negativas del hipogrifo.

-creo que ya sé porqué, mira Dragón.-Señaló Harry a un grupo de aurores que aparecía de entre las nubes, estaban frente a ellos montados en sus escobas con varita en mano, listos para lanzar un ataque masivo.

Los jóvenes blandieron sus báculos dispuestos a hacerles frente, desconocían la razón por la cual estaban siendo rodeados y poco les importaba saberlo, ya que lo que más deseaban en ese momento, era poder escapar de esa sombra que casi los cubría.

-¡Petrificus totalus!-Exclamó Brionell junto con todo su equipo, mientras Harry y Draco alcanzaban a conjurar un escudo protector para evadir el ataque.

Un ataque que nunca les llegó, ambos jóvenes contemplaron atónitos como los cuerpos petrificados de los vasallos caían al vacío.

-No era para nosotros.

-¿Están de nuestro lado?-Preguntó Draco a Harry mientras observaba a los aurores.

-Eso parece… ¡Maldición! ¡Ahí están de nuevo!-Exclamó Harry llamando la atención de Brionell y los demás aurores, quienes unos segundos después observaron desencajados a los encapuchados que emergían desde el abismo.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-Exclamó un auror confundido intentando desviar un ataque.

-¡No son simples mortífagos, señor!-Gritó otro volviendo a atacar a uno de los vasallos.

-No… ahora... son sirvientes de las sombras.-Susurró Brionell contemplando con horror a ese cuervo de enormes alas negras que se avecinaba como una masa de humo negro hacia ellos.

-¡Son muy veloces! ¡Agh!-Advirtió un auror antes de ser alcanzado por un avada kedavra, Brionell contempló como uno a uno sus hombres caían al vacío y sentía que su alma también caería con ellos en cualquier instante.

-¡Reducto!

Brionell reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Potter quien lanzaba un hechizo a uno de los enemigos que iba tras su vida, le había salvado.

-¡Tienen que salir de aquí, deben escapar ahora!-Alcanzó a gritar Harry antes de que el hipogrifo se alejara con prisa.

Tragándose todo su orgullo, el serio mago debía admitir que el muchacho tenía razón, si analizaba fríamente la situación, estaba claro que llevaban desventaja ¿Pero dejarlos solos enfrentándose con esa cosa?.

-¡Señor, debemos irnos! ¡Señor!-Gritó uno de los cuatro aurores que aún quedaban con vida.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!-Finalmente gritó el líder a sus camaradas.

Entre hechizos y conjuros, Max Brionell logró sacar a lo que quedaba de su cuadrilla fuera del campo de batalla, miró hacia atrás para contemplar con impotencia como ese par de chicos montados en el hipogrifo hacía lo posible por escapar de esa siniestra sombra. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, su enemigo no era un Lord común como antes lo fue Voldemort, lo que estaban enfrentando era algo que sobrepasaba sus conocimientos y experiencias ¿Cómo podrían salvarse de eso?¿Qué sería del mundo mágico si no podían detenerlo a tiempo?

Draco comenzaba a sentirse mareado, el aire se sentía sofocante y nauseabundo, aun así se concentró firmemente en mantener el escudo protector que había puesto para rechazar el ataque de los vasallos, en tanto Harry aferrado a su báculo continuaba atacándolos con hechizos para mantenerlos ocupados, pero la sensación escalofriante de ese oscuro ser acercándose comenzaba a aturdir sus sentidos, el frio, el miedo, la angustia, la impotencia, todo estaba sumándose, era negatividad en el estado más puro.

El hipogrifo volaba a toda prisa, atravesando el fuerte viento huracanado y las espesas nubes cargadas de rayos, intentando no ser alcanzado por los hilos de sombras que pretendían atraparlo.

Draco se sobresaltó cuando oscuras garras chocaron contra el escudo protector provocando fisuras, la magia oscura era demasiado poderosa como para ser evitada por un hechizo escudo, aterrado vio como la barrera se rompía sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Harry dejó de atacar para protegerlo, conjuró una nueva barrera blandiendo su báculo frente a esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con desprecio.

Las sombras de Silent ya estaban envolviéndolos por completo, los ataques eran fuertes e insistentes y los vasallos seguían lanzando hechizos mortales, Harry se estremeció cuando su barrera se quebró como un cristal. Todo ocurrió en milésimas de segundos, pero era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido… Harry y Draco notaron un giro en el movimiento del hipogrifo, que había frenado su vuelo y se ponía de cara frente al enemigo, anteponiendo una de sus alas para proteger a sus amigos.

Las garras de oscuridad atraparon el ala con furia queriendo arrancársela, el chillido del hipogrifo se escuchó en todo el lugar ¿Es que no había nada que pudieran hacer? ¿Es que eran tan débiles? Pensaban ambos jóvenes magos, sintiendo en sus venas el dolor de la criatura adolorida.

En medio de su impotencia, Draco miró a Harry con sus ojos de plata anegados en lágrimas y se llevó una mano al vientre para acariciar a su pequeño quizás por última vez, él otro muchacho imitó su gesto dedicándole una sonrisa triste, aquello bastó para que la magia de Draco se desbordara sobrepasando el poder del enemigo, el deseo de su corazón en ese momento era tan fuerte que alzó su báculo hacia Silent, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes y refulgentes.

"¡No pienso rendirme, maldito hijo de puta!"

-¡ESPECTRO PATRONUS!-Gritó y de su báculo emergió un longevo ciervo blanco, con enormes astas sobre su albina cabeza, las más grandes que se hubieran contemplado, llevaba alas de ángel que se desplegaban desde su lomo y se elevaba majestuoso brillando como un astro en el universo. Harry se quedó boquiabierto observando el primer patronus corpóreo de su amado… Un *Peryton.

Brionell y los aurores que se encontraban de camino a Hogwarts se detuvieron impresionados al escuchar un sonido estruendoso en el cielo, se giraron a ver y deslumbrados pudieron ser testigos del más alucinante espectro patronus jamás visto, sin embargo, sus rostros pasaron de la admiración a la preocupación cuando vieron que la sombra oscura, a pesar de ser amenazada por la luz del poderoso encantamiento, continuaba atada tenazmente al ala del hipogrifo, el cual intentaba zafarse incluso con el riesgo de perderla.

-¡Cuidado Dragón!-Gritó Harry cuando vio que Draco perdía el equilibrio debido al movimiento desesperado de la criatura alada, con velocidad lo jaló del brazo impidiendo que cayera al vacío.

-¡Defiéndenos!-Ordenó el rubio a su patronus, desde donde colgaba.

El ciervo alado de Draco, brilló aún más que antes y atacó arremetiendo con fuerza sus enormes astas en la profundidad de las tinieblas, el daño provocado había sido de gran magnitud, la mitad de su cuerpo de sombras se desvaneció mientras la otra parte enfurecida se negaba a abandonar el ala de la pobre semi ave, pues buscaba llegar con insistencia al cuerpo de ambos chicos, ¡Sí, a como diera lugar!

" _ **Corten mi ala, confíen en mi."**_

Susurró agotada la mente de la criatura mágica, el rostro de ambos chicos se contrajo de dolor ante lo que les estaba pidiendo.

-¡No lo haré!-Exclamó Harry subiendo a Draco de nuevo al lomo, protegiéndolo contra su pecho para evitar otra caída.

-¡Tampoco yo!-Gruñó el rubio.

" _ **Por favor, antes de que sea tarde, deben sobrevivir, ustedes deben sob..."**_

Fue lo último que escucharon antes que ambos decidieran bloquear su mente, definitivamente no lo permitirían.

Harry acababa de darse cuenta que estaban en una situación tremendamente jodida: A una distancia abisal del suelo, con el enemigo propagándose por aquella ala rota y para rematar, sus hechizos ofensivos eran débiles y poco efectivos, lo único que tenían a su favor era el encantamiento patronus, el cual sí fue capás de dañarlo y de mantener alejados a los encapuchados, tal vez si él invocaba al suyo la sombra se debilitaría más, no perdía nada con intentarlo… Aunque lo haría de manera un poco diferente.

Cerró los ojos y Draco atónito sintió como el pecho de su chico quemaba al tacto, su magia se estaba desbordando en secreto y de una manera tan sutil que parecía mentira que fuese de Gryffindor.

El joven que venció mantuvo cerrados sus ojos y su boca todo el tiempo, mientras recitaba su espectro patronus en el interior de su mente, invocando sus más bellos recuerdos… El beso de Draco en aquél claro, el momento en que fusionaron sus núcleos salvándose de morir, el reencuentro con sus seres queridos, pero lejos el recuerdo más poderoso fue el último… Cuando supo que él le daría un hijo.

"¡Espectro patronus!"

El sonido de otra invocación volvió a escucharse, seguido de una explosión de luz que se expandió en el cielo, Silent tuvo que soltarse de inmediato del ala rota de la criatura, pues sentía como si ésta le quemara, asombrado contempló que del cuerpo del mago emergía el espectro de un colosal león blanco, su majestuosa melena etérea ondeaba en el viento, de su espalda sobresalían enormes alas que abrazaron la oscuridad impidiéndole el escape, el rugido feroz que lanzó hizo temblar la tierra como un trueno y su cuerpo se iluminó aún más cuando se alzó enfurecido enterrándole los colmillos y rasgando con sus enormes garras lo que quedaba de sus andrajos.

Draco se quedó trémulo ya que esperaba un ciervo, tal como se lo había dicho Harry en alguna de esas conversaciones nocturnas que solían tener, el susodicho también estaba asombrado de si mismo ¿Por qué cambió su patronus? ¿Por qué a un león alado?

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para procesarlo, pues el ser mágico que montaban ya no podía mantenerse en el aire por más tiempo y caía estrepitosamente llevándoselos a ellos al abismo también.

Brionell en estado de alerta, estuvo a punto de conjurar un "Aresto momentum" para detener el impacto, pero para su alivio y desconcierto vio como las ramas de los arboles amortiguaban su caída… Aquellos árboles habían caminado con sus largos cuerpos de madera por encima de las aguas y se movían llevándolos bosque adentro, atacaban a los encapuchados impidiéndoles el paso y los lanzaban lejos de ellos con sus raíces, el auror recordó haber estudiado a éstas criaturas mágicas en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, eran los llamados Ent.

-Auror Brionell, ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Hacia donde va?-Preguntó uno de sus compañeros notando que emprendía el vuelo en su escoba.

-¿No les parece sospechoso que esos dos chicos pudieran enfrentarse contra esa sombra cuando ninguno de nosotros pudo? Por otra parte, nunca supe de que rondaran "Ent" por esta zona, tiene que haber una explicación para todos estos misteriosos hechos y lo voy a averiguar, ustedes regresen al castillo y comuníquenle lo que han visto al jefe de aurores, yo regresaré en cuando tenga la información.

-Sí, señor.-Asintieron los cuatro y se marcharon rumbo a Hogwarts, mientras Max, en dirección contraria se internaba en las profundidades del bosque, donde continuaba la batalla.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Los seguidores de las sombras eran sumamente obstinados, no se conformaban con la derrota, el profundo odio lacerante que los consumía los obligaba a continuar, a pesar de que el encantamiento patronus los había debilitado un poco.

Mientras tanto Lord Silent, sentado en un trono en las penumbras, regeneraba su cuerpo astral con las almas de muertos que había encerrado al pasar entre dimensiones, a la espera de poder volver al mundo mágico y así borrar la existencia de esos dos magos detestables, de sólo recordar sus miradas desafiantes se enervaba de furia, los destruiría y esta vez no fallaría.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Los centauros se sorprendieron cuando horas antes vieron surgir de la tierra a sus hermanos del bosque, los "Ent", el espíritu del bosque no había podido ser más claro, se avecinaba un peligro inminente, ahora eran testigo de ello contemplando como esos encapuchados intentaban penetrar el bosque en busca del par de muchachos, los cuales eran llevados en las ramas de las altas criaturas.

Los gigantes hombres árbol dejaron a los jóvenes en un claro del bosque, al cuidado de las hadas luminiscentes, las cuales recitaron hechizos protectores de luz para alejar a los vasallos que llegaran a aparecerse por allí. El ave herida yacía al lado de ellos para mantenerlos cálidos, pues sus ropas estaban empapadas por la lluvia.

-¿Harry?-Llamó, mientras le abatían unos incontrolables deseos de vomitar, se levantó del suelo sintiendo vértigo y tras encontrar unos matorrales vació todo lo que llevaba en el estómago. Harry que acababa de incorporarse, se acercó a él preocupado y trató de ayudarlo recogiendo su flequillo con una mano, mientras sobaba su espalda con la otra.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Le preguntó una vez que terminó.

-Sí, dentro de lo que cabe.-Contestó agotado apresurándose a realizar un hechizo tergeo, pero su chico se le había adelantado, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándolo mientras su magia lo limpiaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, amor?-Harry notó como un avergonzado Draco intentaba sostenerle la mirada.

-Tenía miedo, de que me dijeras que todo acabaría… que… tu amor por mi no hubiera sido más que una ilusión… que al enterarte no podrías ser capás de sobrellevar la responsabilidad.

-Tú me conoces, jamás haría una estupidez como esa, vamos a tener un bebé, Dragón no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esa noticia.

-Ahora lo sé.-Dijo el muchacho rubio sintiendo aquellos sentimientos buenos a través de su empatía, la emoción lo embargó y sin poder contenerse más, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Harry le correspondió de la misma manera, acariciando con sus labios su frente mojada por la lluvia, besando sus lágrimas, musitándole cuanto lo amaba y que no dejaría de hacerlo.

El doloroso graznido del hipogrifo que había despertado, llamó la atención de ambos, se acercaron cautelosos y se comunicaron mentalmente para ofrecerle ayuda, con cuidado limpiaron la sangre del ala usando hechizos, pero la negra mancha en el fondo se negaba a desaparecer.

-¿Es magia oscura?

-Eso creo, necesitamos un elixir impedifectus para tratar una herida así.-Dijo frustrado Draco.

-No contamos con los materiales ahora mismo, tiene que haber otra forma de ayudarlo.

De pronto, se escucharon ruidos provocados por una batalla en los cielos y entonces fueron conscientes de que algunos de los altos árboles se estaban moviendo de lugar.

-¿Desde cuando hay "Ent" en Hogwarts?-Preguntó atónito el rubio, observando esas ramas mágicas que se movían en las alturas, impidiendo el paso de los enemigos.

-Nunca oí a Hagrid mencionar que estuvieran viviendo en el bosque prohibido.

"Es por que ellos aparecieron recientemente, debido al llamado del guardián."-Contestó una de las Hadas luminiscentes.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Lo sabes?-Preguntó Harry.

"Os será explicado en su debido momento hijos de la magia, si ya habéis recuperado vuestras energías deberíais marcharos de aquí lo antes posible."

-¿A dónde?.

"Hacia donde las tinieblas no puedan alcanzaros."

-¿Qué tipo de respuesta tan ambigua es esa? Hasta donde yo sé, nuestro enemigo es claramente una sombra y ésta puede atravesar diferentes planos ¿Me puedes decir como pretendes que escapemos de eso?-Se sulfuró Draco asombrando a Harry con su erudición.

-Tranquilízate muchacho, encontrarán respuestas cuando hablen con el guardián que ya se ha asomado y espera por vosotros en el árbol sagrado.-Comunicó Bane, quien junto a otros centauros habían ido para defender al bosque del ataque invasor.

-Oiga, no podemos dejarlo aquí y menos con esa herida, si no hacemos algo la mancha seguirá propagándose y...

-Déjenoslo a nosotros joven Potter, cuidaremos bien de él, no haga que todo su esfuerzo por salvarles sea en vano.

-comprendo, pero…

En eso se escucharon estallidos y árboles cayendo cerca, era una señal de que el enemigo había entrado finalmente.

-¡Ahí vienen!-Anunciaba Hagrid apareciendo de entre los árboles con su hermano gigante.

-¡Hagrid!

-¡Chicos corran! ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo del hipogrifo! ¡De prisa! ¡Huyan!-Volvió a gritar mientras su hermano Grawp cargaba a la criatura en sus brazos.

Harry y Draco se tomaron de las manos para no perderse y sin más objeción, corrieron por el sendero que llevaba hacia el árbol sagrado.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

En tanto en el ministerio, Horey Watson se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando recibir noticias de sus compañeros y es que no podía concentrarse en la misión que le habían encomendado, algo en su intuición de bruja le decía que algo andaba mal y así pudo comprobarlo cuando sólo llegaron cinco de ellos, los cuatro que sobrevivieron, más el que se quedó en el castillo.

-¡Era una sombra! ¡Una enorme con ojos más rojos que llamas del infierno!-Exclamó el más joven hacia sus compañeros, que se arremolinaron a su alrededor para saber lo que había sucedido.

-¿Están diciendo que nuestro enemigo es un ser oscuro y no un mago?.-Espetó uno de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, era como una inmensa nube de humo negro, conforme se iba acercando todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro, también tenía súbditos a sus órdenes, una especie de mortífagos con máscaras rojas y cuerpos de sombras, me recordaron a los dementores, pero eran mucho más veloces y resistentes, nuestros hechizos no pudieron dañarlos.-Describió otro de los aurores aterrado, causando reacciones variadas.

-¡Cálmense por favor! ¿Dónde están sus demás compañeros?-Exigió saber el jefe de aurores.

-Ellos... han muerto.-Contestó el subordinado con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Y Brionell? ¿También…?-Quiso saber Horey, angustiada.

-No, él nos dijo que regresáramos, que iba a investigar por su propia cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ese necio!-Gruñó Watson con enfado, el jefe de aurores no estaba lejos de sentir lo mismo.

-Hay algo más, creo que por lo que vimos en el campo de batalla, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy están siendo acosados por esa sombra, ahora, también puedo imaginar la razón por la que quiere exterminarlos… Nunca había visto nada igual antes.

-¿A qué se refiere auror?

-Sus espectros patronus señor, un Peryton blanco con astas enormes y un león albino alado, la luz era tan intensa que nos era difícil seguir observando y fueron tan poderosos que lograron dañarlo.-le dijo el auror, causando que su ceño absorto se acentuara aún más.

-Lo otro que nos dejó sorprendidos, fue que… aparecieron "Ent", no los había visto más que en los libros del Señor Newt Scamander.

-¿En Hogwarts?

-Sí señor, les salvaron la vida a esos dos chicos y al hipogrifo.

-Contactaré de inmediato al departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas por si sabe algo de estos avistamientos, mientras tanto, necesito que ustedes cinco preparen un informe detallado de lo que vieron y manden cartas de condolencias a las familias de nuestros compañeros caídos, el resto manténganse atentos en caso de que Brionell vuelva, de cualquier forma, si nuestro enemigo llega a ser en efecto una sombra y no un mago, tendremos que solicitar la ayuda del comité de exterminio de criaturas peligrosas, pues está clasificada con el grado xxxxxx y es muy raro verla deambular por el mundo mágico a menos que algo haya llamado… su atención… esos chicos.-Terminó diciendo pensativo el jefe de aurores, atando cabos sueltos y luego agregó.-De momento les pido discreción, en este momento lo que menos necesitamos es tener que lidiar con la prensa, ¡a trabajar!-Advirtió el jefe de aurores mientras se ponía un largo abrigo para salir de allí y sus aurores obedecían de inmediato poniendo manos a la obra… Bueno, Watson era la excepción, porque seguía pensando en lo idiota que había sido su compañero al quedarse "En la boca del lobo".

Comenzó a pensar en lo que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión y terminó reuniendo bastantes pistas interesantes relacionadas con los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy, recordó la vez en la que los había acompañado en el callejón Diagon y su visita a la tienda de varitas del Señor Olivander, encontró sospechoso cuando él quiso hablar con ellos en privado, aunque no le dio importancia en ese instante, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que haber obedecido a su intuición y subido la escalera en secreto para escuchar de lo que hablaban, aunque no fuera muy honesto de su parte... Frustrada pensó en la posibilidad de hacerle una visita.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras se dirigía a los ascensores, cuando de pronto, la puerta de este se abrió encontrándose con un panorama bastante inusual.

-Lo que me está proponiendo es imposible e ilegal Weasley, no quiero tener problemas con el ministerio de magia americano.-Decía el Ministro Shacklebolt a Arthur Weasley que se veía muy desesperado.

-Ministro, si no lo hace ¿Qué nos quedará? Ellos deben mantenerse a salvo, son nuestra única esperanza.-Alcanzó a decir el hombre pelirrojo antes de que Watson entrara y cerrara las puertas.

-"Ellos…".-Pensaba la Auror, como si intentara entender el contexto de lo que estaban hablando. El par de magos guardó silencio sepulcral frente a la recién llegada, intentando no lucir nerviosos, pero era imposible.

-Por favor, Señor Ministro.-Pidió Arthur Weasley una vez más, intentando convencer a su autoridad.

-Señor Weasley, si vamos a hablar de esto que sea en privado, no aquí.

-Disculpe Señor, acaso ¿No será que están hablando de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy?-Preguntó la bruja con expectación, esperando solucionar sus dudas, ambos magos se miraron a los ojos con complicidad.

-Identifíquese: Nombre completo, departamento en el que trabaja, rango y madera-núcleo de su varita.-Pidió Shacklebolt.

-Horey Elein Watson Mayer, trabajo en el departamento de defensa mágica como auror de rango A, mi varita es de Roble, treinta y dos coma cinco centímetros y con núcleo de pelo de unicornio.

-Muy bien Auror Watson, supongo que alcanzó a escuchar inoportunamente nuestra conversación y déjeme decirle que no debería inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le competen.

-¡Por supuesto que me importa! Mi compañero está allá en el campo de batalla luchando contra unas sombras que… no sé como vinieron a dar a este mundo y esos chicos deben estar aterrados intentando escapar de…

-Espere ¿De qué está hablando Auror Watson?-Preguntó Weasley con el corazón en la mano, Shacklebolt también estaba alerta de la nueva información.

-Creo que… no debí hablar.-Tartamudeó la bruja nerviosa, dándose cuenta de su metida de pata.

-Soy el ministro de magia, no hay nada que ocultar, Auror Watson creo que tengo todo el derecho a saber lo que está pasando.-dijo con calma el ex jefe de aurores.

-Si señor, lo que pasa es que… nuestro jefe envió a una escuadrilla a Hogwarts para capturar a los supuestos culpables de los recientes asesinatos, pero… sólo cinco de ellos volvieron, uno se quedó a investigar y los demás fueron asesinados, los que sobrevivieron dijeron que se trataban de encapuchados con mascaras rojas y una enorme sombra que los escoltaba mientras perseguían a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy, que volaban huyendo en un hipogrifo.

-Santos Dragones...-Musitó el ministro apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Ahora entiende de lo que hablo? Necesitamos su ayuda para que puedan salir lejos de Inglaterra sin que notados por el ministerio, recuerde que el muchacho Malfoy trae a cuestas libertad condicional con una pena en Azkaban si sale de Hogwarts.-Dijo Weasley muy preocupado por el bienestar de Harry y su novio.

-Ustedes dos, acompáñenme a mi despacho, contacte a la directora McGanogal para que venga vía chimenea, ahora mismo.

-Sí Señor.-asintieron ambos, saliendo del ascensor junto con el ministro de magia.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Al llegar al sitio, Harry y Draco notaron que el suelo estaba completamente marcado con runas ancestrales, las cuales estaban alineadas en círculos que se extendían desde los alrededores del claro, hasta el centro donde estaba el árbol, logrando que todas en su conjunto formaran un sello mágico de gran tamaño.

Comenzaron a acercarse caminando lentamente hacia la entidad ancestral, observando la gran cantidad de criaturas del bosque que los miraban desde lejos como si los hubieran estado esperando.

Estando frente al tronco del árbol, contemplaron curiosos un rostro de madera que sobresalía de la corteza, sus rasgos eran sutiles como los de una mujer, hojas verdes decoraban su frente emulando sus cabellos, enredaderas de jazmines y madreselvas vestían las hendiduras aledañas de sus ramas, mientras musgos y helechos crecían entre los nudos que se formaban con las raíces longevas.

" _Hijos de la suprema magia, al fin podemos encontrarnos."_

-¿Eres el guardián de la primera puerta?-Preguntó Draco, aun cuando el lazo que ya tenía con el árbol se lo había comprobado.

" _Lo soy, pero también soy muchas otras cosas… Puedo ser la hierba bajo vuestros pies, el cerezo que os da la sombra, una flor en el prado, una semilla germinando o también el peñasco de una quebrada, la arcilla bajo las capas de las profundidades, las rocas con piedras preciosas y metales, una avalancha de lodo, la arena en una playa, una mancha de tierra en vuestra cara."_

-Un árbol de manzanas verdes.-Completó Draco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

" _Un columpio de ramas."_

Habló la voz de aquél ser llenando al joven de calma, Harry también sentía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

" _Como podéis notar, este mundo ha perdido su equilibrio, ahora más que nunca está debilitado por el extraño crecimiento de las fuerzas oscuras, vosotros sois considerados un gran obstáculo por ser receptores directos de la sagrada magia suprema, ellos quieren eliminaros porque temen a la luz que habita en vuestros seres, la cual puede destruirlos."_

-¿Somos una amenaza? ¿Por eso nos ha estado haciendo miserable la existencia?-Interrogó Harry con amargura.

" _Sí joven mago Arcano, su nivel de odio fue capás de traerlo desde otra dimensión a este mundo para quitaros de en medio, pero no debéis amedrentaros, porque sois el mejor oponente posible y él sabe que si perfeccionáis vuestras habilidades, al final podría ser derrotado, él se ha informado bastante acerca de vosotros, pero también desconoce ciertos temas, como por ejemplo: vuestra profecía, lo cual es un punto a favor, sin embargo, necesitareis protección mientras intentáis llevar a cabo vuestros designios, por lo que estoy dispuesto a ayudaros, pero antes de todo es de suma importancia que escuchéis atentamente lo que voy a advertiros."_

-Tienes toda nuestra atención, gran espíritu guardián.-Dijo Draco reduciendo lo más que podía su nivel de ansiedad.

-Permítenos escucharte.-Pidió Harry con un gesto noble.

" _Los guardianes de las cuatro puertas decidirán otorgar las llaves de poder y protección, solo a quienes seáis capaces de cumplir con las siguientes reglas:_

 _Primero: La necesidad de la invocación debe ser verídica y poderosa, no es válido que lo hagáis por diversión o porque necesitéis demostrar mi existencia._

 _Segundo: No apareceremos ante vosotros si la situación que enfrentáis puede ser fácilmente manejada por vuestras propias habilidades._

 _Tercero: No podemos aparecernos en el plano donde los humanos no han desarrollado su magia"._

-Espera ¿A qué te refieres?-Interrumpió Draco confuso ¿Es que los Muggles tenían magia? ¿Lo que había pensado desde hace meses en realidad era un hecho?

" _Vosotros los llamáis Muggles, tienen magia también aunque en pequeñas cantidades que se activan cuando llegan al límite de su capacidad sensorial, ellos no tienen sus núcleos tan refinados y limpios como para soportar nuestra aura, por lo que si nos vieran seguramente perecerían."_

-Ya veo, lo comprendemos.-Dijeron Harry y Draco al unísono, imaginando lo terrible que sería vivir un escenario como ese.

" _Cuarto: Mientras más cerca estemos de nuestro elemento regidor, más fuerte será nuestro poder, aseguraos de llevar algún accesorio hecho de nuestra esencia en vuestras pertenencias, para que lo tengáis cuando les haga falta en lugares donde no hay nada."_

-De acuerdo.-Asintieron.

" _Por último y la regla más importante: Nuestro proceder dependerá únicamente de vuestra orden, sed responsables y tened mucho cuidado con lo que pidáis en una batalla, especialmente si nos ordenáis atacar, pensad muy bien contra quien lo harán, porque en el momento que vuestras palabras sean pronunciadas no habrá vuelta atrás."_

Para Harry y Draco era todo tan fácil de entender y a la vez tan difícil de asimilar, sabían muy bien de lo que el guardián estaba hablando, pero no podían imaginar siquiera que la última regla podría llegar a ocurrir ¿por qué deberían arrepentirse de atacar al enemigo? Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, ambos volvieron sus miradas al rostro de madera.

-Que así sea.

-Cumpliré el acuerdo.

" _Ya que habéis consentido este pacto eterno, ha llegado el momento de que mi espíritu se ate a vosotros."_

-¿Cómo debemos llamarte cuando te invoquemos?-Preguntó Harry anonadado, viendo como las rocas y hojas del suelo comenzaban a levitar por la poderosa magia del lugar.

" _Como vosotros lo deseéis."_

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro confundidos, tardarían años en ponerse de acuerdo, porque sí, había que reconocerlo, por muy asertivos que fueran gracias a la magia arcana, seguían teniendo diferencias y discrepaban como cualquier otra pareja.

-¿Tuviste un nombre antes?-Preguntó Draco curioso, intentando considerar otra opción.

" _Lo tuve."_

-¿Cuál era?-Quiso saber Harry.

" _Thérastor."_

-Es perfecto.-Declararon al mismo tiempo los muchachos, designando con ese nombre al guardián elemental de tierra.

" _Soy Therastor, guardián del bosque y de la tierra, juro acudir fielmente al llamado de mis maestros y al heredero de su legado, ya sea en cada bosque, peñasco, desierto, pantano y llanura, alejaré a sus enemigos, lucharé contra bestias, titánes y reyes de sombras, me convertiré en su apoyo incondicional, porque su alma brilla con la energía más allá del cosmos sempiterno."_

Los muchachos sintieron como hilos de magia que provenían de la corteza, se introducían en el centro de su pecho, también había lazos mágicos viniendo de todas las criaturas presentes, el sello que antes rodeaba al árbol, ahora estaba por debajo de sus pies concentrando la energía al máximo en sus cuerpos que brillaban intensamente.

Runas y símbolos levitaban por doquier, las ramas cargadas de hadas luminiscentes se agitaban lentamente sintiendo la poderosa magia ancestral que provenía de los dos jóvenes magos arcanos, de pronto un rayo de luz cayó en la frente de ambos dibujando el pentagrama mágico del elemento tierra, el que se grabó en la profundidad de sus seres.

El espíritu guardián de la tierra salió de aquél árbol sagrado alzándose sobre Harry y Draco para internarse dentro de sus núcleos, no tenía forma definida, pero podía vislumbrarse como una poderosa ráfaga de energía espectral de un color verde vivaz, hermoso y luminoso, muy diferente al color que salía de los conjuros y maldiciones oscuras.

Los jóvenes abrieron sus ojos adormecidos, sintiendo todavía la sensación poderosa del espíritu de la tierra en sus venas, en el aire que respiraban, incluso hasta en su propia magia, Draco casi desfalleció en los brazos de Harry y se vieron obligados a arrodillarse en el suelo por unos momentos para poder sobrellevarlo.

-Debemos buscar un refugio… Te vez agotado, necesitas descansar.

-Tú también, no ha sido una noche tranquila.-Decía el rubio apartando los cabellos mojados del rostro de su chico.

-Pero ¿Hacia dónde?.

" _Debéis abrir la puerta de este árbol, se trata de un portal que los llevará al sitio que deseéis, pero una vez que crucen por aquí se cerrará hasta que encontréis otra ruta portal y podáis volver"._ -explicó una de las Hadas luminosas.

-Es como ¿Un transportador?

" _Muy semejante, pero su existencia es tan ancestral que el sistema en el que vivís lo desconoce y es mejor que permanezca así… Oculto… Excepto para vosotros."_

-No tenemos más remedio que cruzar…

¡vosotros no iréis a ningún lado!

Se escuchó un estruendo en el bosque, ruidos de devastación, criaturas asustadas y terror.

Los vasallos los habían encontrado y rápidamente invocaron a su Lord, afortunadamente había una barrera protegiendo el área del árbol sagrado, impuesta por las criaturas mágicas que buscaban defender a los jóvenes.

-¿Debemos invocarlo o debemos cruzar?-Se preguntaba Draco confundido por las reglas que antes había aceptado.

-Creo que si huimos y no lo invocamos, estas criaturas, el bosque y todos nuestros amigos sufrirán las consecuencias, por nuestra cuenta no es mucho lo que podemos hacer, aún no hemos aprendido lo suficiente.-Opinó Harry preocupado.-Mi corazón me dice que no debemos permitir esto.-Añadió.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!-Gruñó Draco ya harto de ser perseguido y Harry estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

-¡THÉRASTOR TE INVOCAMOS!

Continuará...

* _El Peryton es un animal ficticio que combina las características físicas de un ciervo y un ave. Probablemente tiene su origen en el libro de Jorge Luis Borges de los seres imaginarios, a pesar de que se refiere a un manuscrito perdido medieval como fuente. A menudo representado como un ciervo con alas, se dice que el Peryton posee la cabeza, cuello, patas delanteras y las astas de un ciervo, junto con el plumaje, las alas y la parte trasera de un ave de gran tamaño, aunque algunas interpretaciones retratan al Peryton como un ciervo, pero toda la coloración y las alas de un pájaro._


	24. Capítulo 24: Alianza dividida

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, las cosas se me han complicado con el tiempo para escribir y han sucedido cosas que han dejado mi inspiración por el suelo, pero acá estoy de vuelta, sin más los dejo con el capítulo, espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y me perdonen por no ser tan constante, lo siento mucho.**_

Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera en las miles de posibilidades existentes.

 _En escenas anteriores…_

-¿Debemos invocarlo o debemos cruzar?-Se preguntaba Draco confundido por las reglas que antes había aceptado.

-Creo que si huimos y no lo invocamos, estas criaturas, el bosque y todos nuestros amigos sufrirán las consecuencias, por nuestra cuenta no es mucho lo que podemos hacer, aún no hemos aprendido lo suficiente.-Opinó Harry preocupado.-Mi corazón me dice que no debemos permitir esto.-Añadió.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!-Gruñó Draco ya harto de ser perseguido y Harry estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

-¡THÉRASTOR TE INVOCAMOS!

Capítulo24: "Alianza dividida"

Decididos, golpearon la punta de sus báculos contra el suelo, provocando que todo ser viviente sobre aquél bosque se estremeciera a causa del poder ancestral que se desbordó. De pronto hileras de raíces, lianas y hierba comenzaron a aglomerarse a unos cuantos pasos frente a ellos, entremezclándose con la tierra, fusionándose para dar forma al guardián de la primera puerta; Solo las más sabias y longevas criaturas tenían conocimiento de que éste al ser llamado dentro del mundo mágico, podía adquirir variadas apariencias para manifestarse y que el resultado dependería no sólo de la maestría o el poder del mago, sino también de sus requerimientos al invocarlo, por eso, no se sorprendieron cuando le vieron adoptar la forma de un imponente lobo, aunque la imagen que se grabó en las retinas de Harry y Draco distaba mucho de los que habían visto alguna vez en Hogwarts… era único.

Su cuerpo gigantesco podía igualarse en tamaño al de un elefante adulto e incluso superar la altura de Hagrid, no llevaba pelaje como el resto de los de su especie, sino que estaba cubierto de verde césped y su lomo, así como también su larga cola, se conformaba de ramas, musgo y hojas frondosas que se mecían con el fuerte viento.

-increíble…-susurró Draco sin despegar la mirada de aquél lomo boscoso que irradiaba de verde. Harry tampoco pudo dejar de maravillarse, aunque su corazón golpeteaba fuertemente en su pecho, con miedo.

Desde un punto distante Max Brionell, contemplaba todo con total estupor, pues algo no cabía en su lógica, aquellos jóvenes habían llamado a un espíritu guardián, a uno de tierra, acudió con rapidez a su amplio conocimiento merecedor de la casa Ravenclaw y la respuesta a su duda lo descolocó… ¿Qué tipo de mago es capaz de lograr eso? ¿Un invocador? ¿Un elementario? ¿Un archimago? ¡Pero si eran apenas unos mocosos! Se necesitaba de muchos años de entrenamiento y sabiduría para entrar a esas categorías especializadas de la magia.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Cuando los aurores sobrevivientes al fin llegaron al castillo, les ordenaron a la directora y a los maestros que generaran barreras protectoras repelentes contra sombras, apenas pudieron explicar que la situación era mucho peor de lo que imaginaron y que antes de poder declarar alerta máxima, les urgía primero hablar con su superior acerca de lo que habían visto, sin más se marcharon por la misma chimenea por la que habían llegado, dejando a todos con dudas, preocupación y con la amargura de no saber que había sido de Draco y Harry.

Los docentes actuaron rápidamente, conjurando potentes hechizos protectores de gran luminiscencia mientras tanto los prefectos de cada casa recibían instrucciones de no dejar salir a nadie de sus habitaciones y eso incluía a Hermione, Ron y Neville, a los cuales habían enviado de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡y ahora qué! ¡qué vamos a hacer!-Ron se comenzó a pasear agitado por toda la sala común.

-cálmate Ron, me estás poniendo nerviosa- Hermione no quería admitirlo, pero por dentro estaba mucho peor que su novio, cerraba los ojos intentando encontrar una manera de avisarles a los Slytherins y a Luna de la situación sin que los prefectos se dieran cuenta, sabía que aquello no serviría de mucho, pero se los debía como miembros de la alianza… era lo único coherente que podía hacer y eso la frustraba.

-¿por qué no los hechizamos Mione? Será fácil, siempre lo hacemos y salimos victoriosos.

-espera Ron… ¿qué dijiste?-le preguntó ella incrédula.

-que les inmovilicemos con algún conjuro, ya sabes... para salir de aquí.

-¡Dios Ron! ¡no, no, no! ¿te volviste loco?

-¿qué? Pensé que íbamos a rescatar a los chicos.

-¡no Ron! no se trata de un boggart, un dementor o un mago oscuro al que puedas derrotar con un simple hechizo de varita, es algo que no se había visto nunca antes, incluso si lo investigamos, con suerte podríamos encontrar puntos débiles en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Herms! Te conozco, sé que estás tan desesperada como yo, así que por una vez en tu vida deja de hacerle caso a tu lógica y salgamos de aquí.

-no.

-¡si no vamos, podríamos no volverlos a ver nunca!-el joven mago estaba eufórico y cada vez elevaba más la voz.

-Ron, ni siquiera tenemos idea de donde están ¡por merlín!-explotó ella.

-¡por eso mismo debemos ir a buscarlos!-rebatió él.

-¡somos débiles!

-pero no unos cobardes… ¿tu sí?-dijo Ron atacando con toda su saña. Hermione bajó la cabeza sin encontrar palabras para llevarle la contraria, se sentía derrotada.

-tranquilo amigo, Hermione tiene razón, aunque me duela admitirlo Harry y Draco ya no son magos normales… son magos arcanos, lo siento, pero creo que deberíamos confiar en los designios del Sr Firenze.-calmó Neville hablándole en susurros para que los prefectos no escucharan.

-¿y si falla? ¿y si necesitan que estemos allí porque era el momento indicado para ayudarles, como aquella noche cuando casi mueren?-cuestionó el joven de cabello rojo con la voz llena de angustia.

-¿qué hacen levantados todavía?-preguntó Dean alarmado por la discusión de sus compañeros de casa, los tres Gryffindors se quedaron de pie en su sitio como si les hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría.

-no podemos dormir… estamos preocupados por los chicos…-la voz de Hermione sonó rota.

-¿qué fue lo que realmente pasó? McGanogall no quiso decirnos nada.

-Bueno, Dean… hay una especie de sombra acosando a Draco y a Harry, se piensa que puede ser el nuevo líder de los mortífagos.

-osea, que sí son ciertos los rumores de Hogsmeade.

-sí.

-santo Merlín… ¿es idea mía o Harry tiene una habilidad innata para meterse en problemas?-farfulló seamus con impotencia.

-y siempre son graves, muy graves.-soltó Hermione recordando el estado gestante de Draco.

-bueno de todas formas, es mejor que se lo dejemos a los Aurores y al ministerio, seguro que sabrán como lidiar con ello, nosotros sólo somos simples estudiantes, no hay mucho que podamos hacer aunque quisiéramos.

-Sí, tienes razón…-musitó Hermione.

-¡pues yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡no voy a abandonar a mis amigos a su suerte!

-¡No Ron! ¡Qué vas a hacer!-chilló la muchacha alarmada y le quitó la varita antes de que pudiera conjurar un hechizo.

-¡Mione, dame mi varita! ¡dámela!.-gruñó Ron intentando alcanzarla.

-que descaro Ron ¿de verdad creías que íbamos a caer igual que cuando Nev fue petrificado en primer año? lo siento amigo, no somos tan ingenuos, tenemos hechizos repelentes, nada de lo que conjuren servirá-se jactó Seamus confirmando así las deducciones de Hermione.

-¡pero en qué estabas pensando Ron! ¡Atacar a los prefectos!-le gritó Granger reprendiéndolo por su mal actuar.

-¡y eso qué más da!

-¿podrías dejar de ser tan inmaduro? ¡no podremos derrotarlo! ¡Ni siquiera pudimos movernos cuando nos miró con esos ojos rojos!

-pero…

-¡pero nada! ¡ya es suficiente Ronald Weasley! ¡vámonos, es hora de dormir!-regañó Hermione, su novio cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y asintió a regañadientes.

-es tarde, será mejor que vuelvan a sus habitaciones.-ordenó Dean.

-vámonos.

Los tres resignados se dirigieron escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones, era el momento de desviarse, pero Hermione Granger no tenía ninguna intensión de volver a la suya, se metió en el cuarto de los muchachos.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

McGanogall había entrado por la chimenea que estaba en el despacho de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Sr Ministro ¿por qué me ha hecho venir? Mis alumnos necesitan de mi presencia en el castillo, supongo que los aurores lo han puesto al corriente de lo que está ocurriendo en Hogwarts.

-afortunadamente pude enterarme mucho antes gracias a la Auror Watson, ella me ha puesto al tanto sobre los recientes avistamientos extraños en Hogsmeade, así como también acerca del fracaso de los aurores que fueron enviados para detener a la sombra que perseguía a dos de sus alumnos… pero sólo regresaron cinco.

-así es, además uno de mis compañeros aún está en zona de peligro.

-oh… por Merlín-susurró angustiada la Directora.-¿cómo están mis alumnos?-quiso saber con apremio.

-lo desconozco, no tenemos noticias.-contestó la Auror.

La directora no dijo nada, pero su rostro pálido y desencajado era el vivo retrato de la desesperación ¿qué hubiera hecho Dumbledor en esos momentos?.

-Directora McGanogall, Weasley intentó explicarme que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy están en peligro ¿qué es esto de que deben salir al extranjero?-ante la pregunta del ministro la bruja observó a Weasley con asombro.

-¿usted como se ha enterado Arthur?-demandó saber Minerva.

-recibí un mensaje de Fred… se nos apareció durante el desayuno.-dijo el padre de familia sintiendo que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.-se veía desesperado y afligido, nos contó todo lo que está ocurriendo con ambos muchachos… me pidió que se lo contara al ministro… que él era el único que los podría ayudar.

-y tiene razón… esta bien Arthur, lo has hecho bien…-consoló ella dándole palmaditas en el hombro, luego suspiró y miró a Shacklebolt.-Ministro le contaré todo lo que sé, pero le pediré máxima discreción, pues lo que estoy a punto de contarle no puede saberlo el consejo internacional de magos, intervendrían con… con la profecía.

-¿otra profecía?

-¿estará bien que ella se quede a escuchar?-preguntó Weasley.

-no se preocupe, guardaré el secreto… quiero ayudar.-suplicó Watson, después de deliberar algunos minutos, los demás asintieron.

Los ojos de Shacklebolt se entornaron al escuchar el relato de la Directora de Hogwarts, parecía tan lejano a lo que estaba acostumbrado, se maravilló y se horrorizó al mismo tiempo al saber el destino que Draco y Harry compartían.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

-¿qué haces aquí? Esta no es la habitación de las chicas.

-vine a asegurarme de que mi novio cabeza dura no haga estupideces.

-¿qué vas a hacer? ¿me vas a amarrar?

-¡oh! pero que buena idea me acabas de dar, creeme que no tendré reparo en hacerlo si continuas comportándote como una bestia.

-chicos, por favor dejen de pelear…-pidió Neville algo incómodo.

-¡a mi ni me digas nada, ella empezó, ella es la insensible!

-¡no soy una insensible! ¡¿crees que no me duele?!-exclamó ella furiosa.

-¡CHICOS!-llamó Nev perdiendo la paciencia, durante un buen rato nadie dijo nada… Hermione se había volteado hacia la ventana para que no vieran sus ojos acumulados de lágrimas.

-oye… acertaste en haberme quitado la varita, ellos estaban usando hechizos repelentes ¿pero cómo lo supiste?.-preguntó de mala gana Ron, la muchacha tomó un profundo respiro antes de voltearse a contestarle.

-cuando Harry y Draco rompieron sus varitas, me pidieron algunos textos sobre como usar magia sin ellas y terminé aprendiéndolos, de modo que use un *revelio incantatem y así descifré que hechizos tenían y no sólo eso, descubrí que ellos estaban encantados con un hechizo acusador, si alguno de nosotros hubiera usado su varita para hechizarlos, hubiera activado algún tipo de restricción.

-¡uff! menos mal que no lo hiciste Ron-suspiró aliviado Neville.-entonces ahora ¿qué hacemos? ¿vamos a decirle a los demás lo que ocurrió?

-es lo justo, estaba pensando que podríamos mandarles un mensaje a través de un Patronus, hace meses Blaise le envió uno a Harry para pedirle que detuviera a Draco y ahora le enviaremos uno nosotros, también a Luna.

-Mione ¿crees que ellos van a poder mantener la calma frente a esta situación? Nosotros, apenas podemos contenernos, sabes que es la verdad.-le dijo Neville, mientras Ron le daba la razón a su amigo.

-lo sé… y espero que puedan hacerlo mejor que nosotros.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Silent había sido invocado por los vasallos justo en la entrada de aquél claro, en medio de la bruma negra, aquellos ojos rojos brillaban furiosos acechando al guardián de la primera puerta que marcaba su territorio con temple y determinación, pues de ninguna manera iba a permitir que atacaran a sus nuevos amos.

-creéis estar a salvo por tenerlo a vuestro servicio, pero aún así no podréis escapar de mí-habló Silent sin expresión ni misericordia, elevando aún más su tóxica aura oscura, mientras sus súbditos a su alrededor, se preparaban para atacar también.

De un momento a otro cientos de oscuras garras salieron de la sombra dispersándose por todo el sendero con sorprendente velocidad, ansiaban llegar hasta Draco y Harry, pero no lo conseguían porque cada parte de Thérastor estaba inundado de poder ancestral y formaba con su propia aura una fuerte barrera.

-¿por qué no lo atacas?-susurró Draco intentando comprender las acciones del guardián.

"Porque si lo hago vosotros estaréis a su merced, la barrera es fuerte, pero no resistirá demasiado, estáis muy agotados y vuestro conocimiento no es el suficiente como para permitirme más poder, es por ello que le distraeré y entonces vosotros escapareis por aquél portal ancestral".-le dijo comunicándose mentalmente.

-¡qué!-exclamaron incrédulos.

"Mi prioridad es mantenerlos a salvo, debéis marcharos ahora"

-sí Dragón, tiene razón, tenemos este gran poder… pero seguimos siendo inexpertos… tenemos que hacer lo que nos dice.

-¡Maldición!-gruñó Draco con impotencia.

-nos volveremos más fuertes, pero ahora…-Harry tomó los hombros de Draco y lo miró a los ojos.

-esta bien, vámonos.-dijo suspirando resignado y abatido.

-p… pero ¿qué ocurrirá contigo? ¿cómo vas a regresar a nosotros?

"A través del cauce de vuestra arcana magia, cuando mi labor haya terminado volveré a sus núcleos con certeza, escuchadme bien, acudí a vosotros porque me llamasteis y he jurado serviros, no hay manera de que yo les abandone excepto si perecéis, por tanto debéis iros a un lugar seguro, pronto llegará el día en que habréis aprendido lo bastante acerca de vuestro poder y podréis acompañarme en las batallas, hasta entonces los protegeré."-dijo mientras de su lomo brotaban fuertes lianas de hojas filosas que atacaban a las garras que pretendían pasar por encima de él.

Silent estaba más que furioso, pues hiciera lo que hiciera no podía atravesar aquél escudo, detuvo de pronto todo movimiento como si se hubiera percatado de algo y decidió cambiar de táctica, enterró sus numerosas sombras en el suelo irregular, propagándolas como raíces tenebrosas que marchitaban cualquier rastro de vida que tocaran.

Therastor se dio cuenta a tiempo y también enterró en la tierra sus enormes patas delanteras, de las cuales brotaron prominentes raíces que con rauda urgencia pasaron por debajo del sendero para bloquear el ataque del enemigo. El guardián tuvo éxito, las oscuras sombras fueron ceñidas por la luz que salía de sus ramificaciones en las profundidades, pero no esperaba que el contraataque sería tan inmediato, Silent no perdió tiempo y cambió su forma en un parpadeo…

Un lobo oscuro de ojos rojos como la sangre, hecho de sombras, corrió a toda marcha a través del sendero y dio un salto por encima del guardián con afán de atacar a Draco y a Harry. El escudo se había debilitado, los muchachos debían huir lo antes posible.

"¡Marchaos ya!" fue la última advertencia del guardián "¡Detenedles!" se escuchó por otra parte la imponente voz de la sombra.

En un desesperado intento por evitar que Silent llegara a sus invocadores, Therastor tomó el dominio de las rocas aledañas y las hizo crecer bajo las capas de las profundidades, el terreno detrás suyo se elevó tan alto como una torre.

Draco y Harry apenas pudieron mantenerse en equilibrio mientras las rocas crecían bajo sus pies, se aferraron a los árboles cercanos contemplando desde las alturas todo el bosque prohibido, ahora estaban temporalmente a salvo del enemigo, pero tenían que llegar al portal a sus espaldas y aún les quedaba un largo trecho para alcanzarlo, se levantaron como pudieron mientras con sus báculos evitaban los constantes ataques de los vasallos que iban llegando en vuelo.

"¡Espectro patronus!"

Conjuraban sin cesar ambos chicos, intentando abrirse camino, pero eran demasiados, no lo conseguirían. Draco comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más débil, sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

En tanto más abajo Therastor y aquella sombra se batían en una contienda bestial; Se atacaban con sus propias auras de garras y colmillos, rodando vertiginosamente a través del frondoso bosque, luchando: uno para escaparse de su agarre y así atacar a sus presas, el otro para defenderlos.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Hermione primero había enviado un mensaje patronus a Luna, su nutria guardián voló hacia la torre Ravenclaw y despertó a la muchacha, comunicándole todo lo que había acontecido hasta el momento, que todos los prefectos estaban encantados con hechizos acusadores y que para evitar problemas se reunirían antes del desayuno, el mensaje que Hermione recibió de vuelta fue, para su alivio, que ella entendía la situación y que intentaría averiguar acerca del enemigo por su propia cuenta en la biblioteca secreta de su sala común. Inmediatamente, envió otro mensaje hacia las mazmorras y su nutria esta vez nadó bajo el lago negro con destino a la habitación de Parkinson.

Pansy alarmada por lo que había escuchado, pensó que sería más rápido si ella se lo decía al resto, así que se dirigió hasta la habitación de los chicos con sigiloso cuidado de no ser vista por los cuidadores y abrió la puerta con la contraseña que ambos le habían otorgado desde principios de año.

-¡Blaise! ¡Theo! ¡Despierten!-zarandeaba Pansy los cuerpos dormidos.

-qué narices… deja de joder y vete a dormir-balbuceó el joven italiano.

-Pansy ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Theo, los chicos están en peligro! ¡maldición levántense ya!-ordenó jalándoles las sábanas.

-tranquila Pansy, dinos qué ocurrió.-Blaise se incorporó al instante al escuchar la mención de sus amigos, se le había acabado el sueño como por arte de magia.

-Dragón y León huyeron del castillo, escapaban de una sombra o algo así, recibí un patronus de Hermione, dice que tenemos que reunirnos antes del desayuno, en unas cuantas horas.

-no puedo esperar tanto ¿por qué no nos reunimos ahora?.-Blaise estaba nervioso, no dejaba de pasearse por la habitación.

-porque los prefectos están encantados con un hechizo acusador, si les lanzamos un conjuro una restricción se activará… o algo así me dijo ella.

-¡por las serpientes!-bramó el moreno furioso.

-cálmate Blaise.-pidió Pansy tanto o más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿cómo quieres que me calme? No, me niego a sentarme a esperar que amanezca mientras mis amigos se están enfrentando a otro demente… ¿es que no lo entienden? ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

-¿se te está pegando lo Gryffindor Blaise? ¿Planeas que vayamos a lo tonto y a ciegas sin ni siquiera saber qué o quién es el enemigo? Creo que Hermione tiene razón, debemos investigar antes.

-Pansy ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho Theo?

-a decir verdad… no… he cambiado lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que salvar mi propia vida no es mi prioridad, así que… yo te acompaño Blaise, a lo mejor necesitan nuestra ayuda… ademas.-Pansy iba a decir algo, pero mejor lo pensó otra vez…

-¿qué…?

-no, nada… vamos.

-chicos… no están pensando de manera racional.

-cállate Theo, haremos lo que se nos de la regalada gana, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, no intervengas "Espectro patronus"-terminó recitando Blaise después de que se hubo calmado, una pantera de luz salió de su varita la cual se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los leones.

-Pansy está tardando mucho en contestar ¿no lo creen?

-miren, un espectro guardián.-señaló el muchacho de cabello rojizo.

-¿será un mensaje de los chicos?

Hermione toco la pantera luminosa y un mensaje con la voz de Zabini se dejó escuchar.

"Hemos recibido el mensaje y déjenme decirles que no podemos esperar, la situación es urgente… muchas cosas pueden pasar en unas cuantas horas, nos veremos en el puente que está en la entrada, si no vienen en quince minutos, iremos a buscarlos sin ustedes."

Hermione de pronto retrocedió hasta chocar con un ventanal, parecía que sus problemas no hacían más que multiplicarse.

-¿lo ves cariño? No soy el único que cree que hay que hacer más y pensar menos.

-¡cállate Ron!

-no podemos dejarlos ir solos, es muy peligroso… hay que detenerlos.-opinó Nev, temiendo también por Theo.

-¡por qué esos Slytherin tienen que ser tan cabezotas! ¡son unos idiotas!-gruñó histérica.

-… Herms…

-se van a ir… el tiempo corre.-dijo Ron dándole más dramatismo a la situación.

-…...¡por los leones, son peores que un jardín infantil!-accedió la muchacha al fin.

-Mione, Blaise nos acaba de decir que nos reunamos en el puente, pero ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí nosotros?-quiso saber Ron ligeramente complacido.

-por donde más… por la ventana…-masculló ella todavía muy enfadada.

-¡qué! no hablarás en serio.-gimió el muchacho asomándose por el alfeizar y contemplando horrorizado la distancia que había entre su cabeza y los peñascos.

-¿a donde quedó tu valentía? ¿En donde está el que era capaz de enfrentarse a grandes peligros? ¡yo sólo veo a un miedoso que ni siquiera puede bajar por una ventana!.-bramó Hermione.

En uno de los opacos cuartos de Slytherin.

-¿nos acompañas o te quedas Theo?-preguntó Blaise desafiante, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-…

-seguramente Nev querrá ir con nosotros.-dijo Pansy como si cualquier cosa, pero para Theo era una invitación imposible de rechazar, evitaría por todos los medios que su chico fuera con los demás a ese rescate suicida.

-esta bien, iré…

-¿por donde saldremos Blaise?

-vamos a nadar un poco, conjuren sus casco burbuja.-ordenó.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿por la ventana?!

-¿por donde esperabas Pansy? ¡Andando!.

En ese instante en la torre de Gryffindor…

La muchacha se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana contemplando las olas que rompían contra las rocas borrascosas, salió por el marco con sumo cuidado de no caer, por una esquina divisó una enredadera seca, usó "engorgio" para aumentarla de tamaño y comenzó a bajar por ella hasta que estuvo cerca de la entrada del colegio, ahí pudo divisar rocas por debajo a las que hechizó con "spongify" y saltó encima como si lo hiciera sobre almohadas.

-vamos se nos hace tarde, sólo quedan ocho minutos.-apresuró Hermione.

-¡ya vamos!-gritó Ron.

Neville fue rápido en bajar y no tuvo problema con el hechizo de esponjificación, Ron por el contrario, a duras penas pudo bajar la enredadera y tampoco tuvo tanta suerte con la caída, pues al rebotar había aterrizado en el agua, empapando por completo sus ropas.

Ya en el puente, los Slytherins pudieron divisar a Hermione que venía corriendo bajo la tormenta muy despeinada, seguida de Nev y Ron que lucía algo magullado.

-¿dónde está Luna? ¿no vino?.-quiso saber Blaise.

-No le avisamos de que nos íbamos a reunir aquí, sólo le dije que nos viéramos mañana antes del desayuno.-dijo Hermione con tono de acero.

-si llega a enterarse, creerá que la hemos excluido ¿por qué no han dejado que tomara una decisión por si misma?-cuestionó Pansy indignada.

-ella es una Ravenclaw y comprenderá muy bien las razones que tuve para ocultárselo, ella lo entenderá.-Rebatió la muchacha.

-pero… no me parece justo que…

-ya basta Pansy, dejemos el tema para después… Hermione ¿qué pasó con los chicos? cuéntanos-ordenó Blaise muy serio apoyando su espalda en el muro de piedra mientras sus compañeros recitaban hechizos para secar sus empapadas ropas.

-escuchamos a los hipogrifos chillando, entonces…-Hermione los puso al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, cuando ella les contó que quien estaba tras Draco y Harry ni siquiera era un mago oscuro, sino que se trataba de un enemigo que estaba fuera de sus capacidades mágicas, sus rostros se llenaron de impotencia y enojo. La bruja de Gryffindor continuó relatando el momento en el que sus amigos habían escapado de la amenaza gracias a la ayuda de un hipogrifo, que estaban en paradero desconocido desde entonces, que los aurores también habían seguido al enemigo y que solo cuatro de ellos habían regresado con vida.

-¡joder!-bramó Blaise golpeando la muralla con su puño.

-entiendo como te sientes, no pudimos hacer nada en ese momento, esa cosa nos congeló.-explicó Neville apretando los nudillos.

-hay que buscarlos...

-Blaise yo también pienso lo mismo, pero Mione insiste en que es una locura.

-y voy a seguir insistiendo Ron, es una locura.-gruñó la Gryffindor.

-Hermione, son nuestros amigos… no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada… tú sabes muy bien por que…-murmuró Pansy casi en un susurro.

-sí Pansy, pero tienes que entender que la magia de Harry y Draco ahora está en un nivel diferente al nuestro, no podríamos enfrentarnos a ese enemigo, nos mataría.

-¿y eso que mierda importa? me vas a disculpar Hermione, pero para ser de Slytherin tengo muchas más agallas que tú, no voy a dejar que Draco pierda a mi sobrino sólo porque tú decidiste que era una locura ir a buscarlos.-le dijo al oído, provocando que la castaña se sintiera aún más confusa en la batalla interna que estaba teniendo consigo misma, sin saber si hacerle caso a su osadía o a su razón.

-yo creo que Hermione tiene razón, piénsenlo chicos: no tenemos ningún plan, no sabemos nada del enemigo, ¿como podríamos defendernos o salvarles? podríamos ser incluso un estorbo.-explicó Nott.

-¿estorbos?.-bramó Ron sulfurado.

-sí, además ni siquiera sabemos donde están.

-el hipogrifo pudo haberlos llevado con el guardián de la primera puerta ¿no es así?-dijo Blaise mirando a Hermione para que confirmara sus sospechas, pero ella guardó silencio absoluto.

-¿saben qué? Vamos a votar, yo me apunto a ir-levantó la mano Ron.

-yo también-declaró Pansy.

Blaise solo se limitó a levantar la mano mirando a Granger con resentimiento.

-decide Nev…-pidió Theo mirándolo a los ojos, esperando que tomara la decisión más sensata.

-chicos… yo me quedo.-fue su respuesta y la sonrisa aliviada de su novio no se hizo esperar, orgulloso se acercó a él tomándolo de la mano.

-¡ustedes son unos insensibles! ¿cómo pueden tener el atrevimiento de llamarse sus amigos?-bramó Pansy herida.

-por favor, no nos mal interpreten, estamos sufriendo la misma desesperación e impotencia que ustedes, pero tienen que admitir que no somos lo suficientemente poderosos para protegerlos.-decía Hermione quebrándose, ya sin poder mantener la máscara fuerte que llevaba. Todos callaron al escucharla sollozar, Pansy se mordía los labios para no dejar caer las lágrimas, los chicos por otra parte desviaban la mirada con la misma intensión.

-recuerden que ellos no están solos… los protege el guardián de la primera puerta, el bosque no permitirá que les hagan daño, nos lo ha dicho Firenze hace poco, el guardián ha despertado y los acompaña.-aclaró la castaña intentando mitigar los ánimos.

-eso no nos devuelve la calma Herms, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar por más pequeño que sea, lo haremos… lo siento, pero nosotros vamos a ir y no intentes impedirlo.

-¡vámonos!.

-¡no, esperen! ¡chicos, no! ¡desmaius!-gritó Hermione desesperada sacando su varita para intentar detener a sus amigos, pero ellos fueron más rápidos y usaron "protego".

Inmediatamente Blaise conjuró "expelliarmus" y la varita de Hermione salió volando por los aires, Theo se unió a la contienda recitando "everte statum" para aturdir a Ron, pero Pansy lo empujó al suelo para evitar que recibiera el hechizo, ella se volteó a su vez con rapidez y le lanzó un "coloshoo" a Theo haciendo que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo al sentir sus zapatos pegados en el mismo sitio.

-rápido, levántate Ron-decía la Slytherin agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y forzándolo a levantarse.

Hermione después de haber encontrado su varita, corrió hacia ellos seguido de Neville que al ver a Theo en el suelo conjuró un "finite" para liberarlo, le tomó la mano y con prisa intentaron alcanzarla.

-¡alto ahí! ¡¿quién anda ahí?!-gritó Filch el celador, que había sentido ruidos en el exterior del castillo.

-¡oh no, es Filch!-exclamó Nev volteando a ver de quien provenía esa odiosa voz.

-¡chicos corran! ¡Si Filch sabe que estamos aquí nos vamos a meter en un gran lío! Podría estar también encantado con el hechizo acusador-jadeaba la muchacha subiendo la cuesta que rodeaba al castillo.

-¿van hacia el campo de quidditch? ¿para qué?-se sorprendió el muchacho de Gryffindor.

-Ya sé lo que intentan hacer, irán por las escobas, tenemos que evitarlo-bramó Theo.

Pansy, Blaise y Ron corrieron hacia las taquillas donde se guardaban las escobas, cada uno tomó una y se apresuraron a montarlas, cuando sus demás compañeros llegaron ya era tarde, habían emprendido la marcha.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos Mione?

-…lo único que nos queda por hacer… ¡los vamos a seguir! ¡arriba!-ordenó a su escoba.

Sobrevolaron el área hacia el bosque prohibido, el viento huracanado por momentos los desestabilizaba impidiéndoles maniobrar bien, a lo lejos pudieron ver con extrañeza que los árboles más altos del bosque parecían moverse con vida propia y que había una gran muralla de maleza impidiéndoles el paso ¿qué estaba pasando?

-por Salazar…-jadeó Pansy, viendo como uno de esos enormes hombres árbol estiraba su mano enraizada en su dirección, con un poco de suerte logró esquivar el ataque y advirtió a sus compañeros del peligro inminente.

-¡que demonios son esas cosas!-gimió Ron asustado intentando escapar de un manotazo.

-están bloqueando el paso, debe ser algún tipo de criatura mágica como el sauce boxeador.

-¡no podemos acercarnos!-dijo Pansy alejándose un tanto del lugar.

-y tenemos más problemas, adivinen quién se unió a la fiesta.-masculló Blaise mirando hacia atrás.

-¿ellos vinieron también? Vaya… esto no es tan malo, tal vez pueden ayudarnos a cruzar.-se alegró la morena.

-no creo que quieran ayudarnos.-farfulló Ron.

-¡chicos, alto ahí! ¡Tenemos que volver!-gritó Hermione completamente empapada, volando sobre su escoba.

-¡claramente algo está pasando dentro de esos muros y no voy a volver sin haberlo descubierto, Harry y Draco podrían estar ahí dentro librando una batalla!.-lanzó Blaise intentando que su voz se escuchara en medio de la tormenta.

-¡AAAAHAAHH!-gritó Pansy al ser alcanzada por una mata de raíces que la envolvió en el aire como si fuera un rollo de sushi.

-¡Diffindo!-gritó Ron, liberándola con un hechizo de su varita, pero casi al momento se arrepintió cuando la vio caer al vacío. Theo y Blaise se apresuraron volando en picada, intentando alcanzar el cuerpo de su amiga que caía como un saco de patatas.

-¡movilicorpus!-lanzó Blaise haciendo levitar el cuerpo de Pansy, mientras Theo la subía a su escoba.

-emancipare…-conjuró el muchacho liberándola de las ataduras- ¿estás bien?

-sí, un poco rasguñada, pero bien ¡cuidado!.-gritó la morena antes de que otra rama frondosa pasara por encima de la cabeza de ambos, afortunadamente lograron esquivarla.

Hermione y Neville estaban demasiado ocupados protegiéndoles las espaldas a Theo, Blaise y Pansy, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban a punto de ser catapultados por un fuerte brazo de troncos y varas.

-¡cuidado Mione! ¡cortar! ¡diffindo! ¡reducto!-lanzó Ron una y otra vez sin conseguir darle al brazo del árbol, porque unas raíces se movían aleatoriamente como si fuera una especie de cortina serpenteante.

Hermione que escuchó su nombre en la voz de Ron, se preocupó, miró hacia atrás y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas al ver que una enorme masa de ramas y corteza se abalanzaba contra ellos. No alcanzaron a reaccionar; Ni Slytherins, ni Gryffindors, ni siquiera Ron, que a su vez también había sido lanzado por otro árbol a sus espaldas. Todos salieron catapultados al otro lado del muro, donde las criaturas del bosque intentaban escapar desesperadas de aquella monstruosa aura, mientras que las más fuertes decididas en defender su hogar, luchaban contra enmascarados seres oscuros, que con solo traspasar sus cuerpos, les dejaban sin vida.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudieran ponerse de pie, Hermione y Theo habían alcanzado a reaccionar haciendo un conjuro de ablandamiento para amortiguar la caída.

-¿qué está sucediendo?-preguntó Parkinson levantándose temblorosa, mientras observaba el bosque y los cuerpos de algunas criaturas muertas regadas a sus pies como si fueran una alfombra.

-esto… esto es horrible…-dijo Neville mirando a su alrededor.

-no puede ser posible…-masculló Blaise, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

-se los dije… no debimos venir.-decía Hermione tomando a un pajarito muerto entre sus manos, sus lágrimas corrieron sin detenerse y aún más cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a unos centauros lanzados a un borde del camino. Ron se le acercó y ella instintivamente buscó su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-hay que continuar, Harry y Draco deben estar en algún lugar de este bosque.-habló Blaise haciendo de tripas corazón.

-sí además, no es seguro quedarse aquí.

-¿vienen con nosotros?

-¿tenemos otra opción? Los chicos nunca nos perdonarían si a ustedes les llega a pasar algo.-declaró la joven de rizos, quiso sonar enfadada, pero sus amigos sabían que no lo estaba.

Caminaron todos juntos a través de un frondoso sendero, observando cautelosamente a su alrededor, escuchando sonidos y chillidos lejanos que les helaban la sangre y con miedo sostuvieron sus varitas, alumbrando para poder ver en medio de las penumbras.

-algo les está pasando a las varitas… el hechizo lumos no está iluminando lo suficiente.-hizo notar Theo, contemplando la disminución del poder de la misma, como si una ampolleta muggle estuviera sufriendo de una baja de voltaje.

-la oscuridad es cada vez más densa.-susurró Pansy notando como los vellos de la piel se le erizaban.

-está haciendo frío…-el vaho salía por la boca de todos cuando hablaban y temblaban aún más cuando seguían avanzando.

De pronto se detuvieron de golpe, sintiendo que sus corazones se les saldrían por la garganta, lo que habían visto con la tenue luz de sus lumos, los había dejado con los pelos de punta.

Enormes eran las pinzas aterciopeladas que se asomaban entre dos maxilares llenos de colmillos, ocho profundos ojos la decoraban como si fueran onix incrustados en una tiara de pelos.

Los jóvenes magos, reaccionaron retrocediendo lo más que pudieron apuntando con sus varitas a la amenaza que tenían frente a ellos, Ron se había caído de culo y tenía los ojos desorbitados mientras gritaba mucho más alto que todo los demás.

-¡vamos a morir, vamos a morir!-chilló a todo pulmón, estremeciéndose al sentir que las patas peludas de la criatura estaban tan cerca suyo que podían rozarle.

-¡Acromántulas!-gritó Hermione viendo una horda de ellas amontonándose entre los árboles, como impidiendo que ellos avanzaran hacia adelante.

Theo reaccionó de prisa apuntando con su varita a la enorme araña para liberar a su amigo, el resto también hizo lo mismo con las demás, pero algo provocó que todos se congelaran en su sitio.

 _"_ _HUYAN"_

Aquél eco de voz había sonado como el susurro agónico y desgastado de quien está al borde de la muerte, todos lo habían escuchado, pero tarde se dieron cuenta de que provenía de la acromántula, la cual en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo había sido cortada en dos dejando a la vista al verdadero agresor que estaba justo detrás, él llevaba una máscara de sangre rodeada de oscuridad impenetrable.

-¡Corran, corraaaaan!-aulló Neville con la adrenalina borboteando en sus venas… la noche que habían atacado el castillo les había visto… eran los servidores de aquella escalofriante sombra.

Hermione y Neville tomaron a Ron de los brazos, llevándoselo a rastras mientras Pansy, Blaise y Theo intentaban encontrar una ruta entremedio de arañas que parecían protegerlos y sombras con máscaras rojas.

Todos lanzaban hechizos para esquivar los mortíferos ataques de los vasallos; ellos eran fuertes y veloces, se escabullían entre las sombras con facilidad apareciendo de la nada, provocando que no supieran hacia donde escapar, pero aún así no podían detenerse, debían seguir corriendo.

Pese a haberles ayudado en lo que pudieron, las acromántulas fueron desapareciendo de escena, ya sea porque habían muerto o porque habían escapado en un intento de salvar lo que quedaba de su especie, a cambio muros de raíces vivientes fueron apareciendo en los estrechos caminos impidiendo que los vasallos les alcanzaran, la naturaleza parecía estarles dando una mano. Hubo un momento de confusión en la que ya no sabían si iban de ida o de vuelta…

-¡Pansy!-gritó Blaise mientras corría por entre la maleza a través de la oscuridad.

-¡Blaise, ayudame!-contestó de vuelta la chica saltando las ramas del suelo y esquivando a su vez los ataques que destrozaban todo a su paso.

-¡sigue corriendo!-le ordenó, alcanzando a ver como hileras de lianas mágicas y árboles se cerraban apenas sus pies tocaban la tierra.

No muy lejos de allí…

-¡chicos! ¡Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Nev!-gritó Hermione desesperada mientras llevaba de la mano a un nervioso y shockeado Ron.

-las… arañas… me salvaron-repetía el muchacho con ojos que rallaban en la locura.

-¡Ron! ¡los hemos perdido! ¡escúchame!-Los gritos de Hermione sacaron del trance a Ron, que reaccionó a tiempo para impedir que uno de los vasallos que había aparecido de imprevisto, los eliminara.

-¡bombarda máxima!-gritó y el agresor salió expulsado por los aires debido al efecto de la explosión.

-¿lo maté?-preguntó el muchacho temeroso, disminuyendo la marcha. Hermione prefería alejarse de allí, no quería quedarse a averiguarlo.

-¡vámonos de aquí Ron! Hay que encontrar a los chicos.-dijo ella agarrando la capa de su novio y jalando de ella para emprender la marcha.

En medio de la oscuridad de aquél lugar, la etérea forma de un encapuchado sirviente de las sombras, se alzaba desbordando un odio tan temible que todo lo que estuvo cerca se convirtió en ceniza, como la que sale de los cráteres que están a punto de hacer erupción. Su máscara roja como la sangre cayó de pronto, dejando ver sus pupilas que refulgían como el mismo magma.

En tanto…

Pansy y Blaise, sentían que las murallas de hierba cortante que se cerraban tras ellos estaban cargadas con magia… una que se les hacía familiar… era intensa y sublime a la vez, como el aura que salía de Harry y Draco cuando estaban juntos, magia ancestral…

-estaremos a salvo mientras estemos cerca de los muros, no debemos alejarnos de ellos-escucharon a lo lejos, era la voz de Hermione.

-¿Mione? ¿muchachos?-llamó Blaise titubeante.

-¡los encontramos Ron!-exclamó con alivio la muchacha corriendo a su encuentro-¿están bien?

-de momento ¿y ustedes?-quiso saber Pansy.

-sí, nos hemos estado protegiendo del enemigo con estos muros de hiedra, al parecer están impregnados de…

-del aura ancestral, nosotros también nos dimos cuenta-completó la morena mientras buscaba con la mirada al resto del grupo.-¿donde están Nev y Theo?

-¿que donde están?-comenzó Ron entrando en pánico.

-pensé que estaban con ustedes-las caras de Hermione y Ron palidecieron con la respuesta de Blaise, que a su vez también sentía que el alma se le iba a los pies.

-seguramente los perdimos de vista mientras nos atacaban esos tipos.-dijo Pansy nerviosa.

-tenemos que encontrarlos, antes de que sea tarde.-declaró Hermione.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

En otro lugar del bosque, Theo y Neville corrían por sus vidas, dos de los vasallos se desplazaban velozmente tras ellos, atacándolos con maldiciones mortales y esferas de energía oscura.

-¡sigue corriendo Theo! ¡yo intentaré hacerles frente para atacarlos!

-¡estás loco! Ni creas que voy a soltarte la mano.-regañó el Slytherin agitado.

-¿podrías confiar en mí?

-no quiero perderte ¡no voy a soltarte! ¿me oíste bien?-bramó sujetando aún más fuerte la mano de su novio.

Neville se sobrecogió de angustia, hace rato que no escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, temía por que les hubiera ocurrido algo malo y al mismo tiempo temía por ellos mismos.

-¡cuidado Nev!-le gritó Theo tirando de él para esquivar el inminente ataque, pero la oscuridad era tan profunda a medida que avanzaban, que no pudieron ver las prominentes raíces de los árboles y tropezaron con ellas, cayendo de bruces al suelo…

Un muro de hiedra y plantas tentáculo, se elevó cortándoles el camino al par de vasallos, no obstante, uno de ellos se había desplazado veloz antes de que se cerrara y siguió avanzando esquivando cada muro de raíces que se atravesaba… su odio era tan profundo que el aura de los obstáculos no podía contenerlo.

Los muchachos aterrados intentaron levantarse, pero estaban paralizados, ninguno de sus miembros respondía y sintieron de pronto un frío extremadamente doloroso que les calaba los huesos, sus dientes castañeaban… sus cuerpos temblaban… trataron de conjurar hechizos para escapar de allí, pero sus lenguas se habían trabado, se miraron el uno al otro con desesperación y en ese momento… justo antes de que un hechizo oscuro los desintegrara, una luz esplendorosa barrió todo el lugar… un patronus con forma de águila apareció rapaz abalanzándose sobre el enemigo que gritó como si lo estuvieran despellejando vivo.

Al instante Nev y Theo dejaron de sentirse atados al suelo y se levantaron a ver quien les había salvado: Era un mago con finos anteojos tras una expresión seria, apuntando con su varita, de la cual salía el guardián luminoso.

-¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? este sitio es peligroso, vuelvan al castillo.-ordenó el auror.

-no podemos volver sin nuestros amigos, nos hemos separado al ser perseguidos por… por esas cosas.-intentó explicar Nev.

-y dos más están en paradero desconocido.-añadió Theo.

-¿son amigos de Potter y Malfoy?-preguntó inquisitivo.

-¿los ha visto?-ambos chicos se veían esperanzados, el hombre de anteojos suspiró con pesar, odiaba mentir, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, no iba a poner en peligro la vida de esos estudiantes diciéndole que había visto a sus amigos "en el ojo del huracán".

-sólo unos momentos antes de que los "Ent" los salvaran resguardándolos en el bosque.-mintió con una verdad a medias.

-¿"Ent"? Así que esos eran los enormes árboles con forma humana que trataron de impedirnos el paso, ahora que recuerdo es raro que haya ese tipo de criaturas aquí en Hogwarts- Theo se veía extrañado.

-vaya chico, tienes una mente aguda… si, es raro que estén merodeando, ellos no despiertan si no hay una muy buena razón.

-¿crees que sea por…?-Neville iba a decir algo, pero el gesto de silencio de Theo le indico que callara.

-¿acaso saben realmente qué está pasando aquí?

-no señor.-dijeron a dúo, pero el mago sabía que también fingían.

-será mejor que hablen si no quieren ir frente al wizengamont, ellos no serán tan amables como yo.-presionó.

-disculpe ¿es usted un auror no es así?-curioseó Theo.

-lo soy…-Dijo con cierta reticencia, el joven sonrió de medio lado, había acertado en su deducción, ya sabía a qué atenerse y también como aprovechar la situación a su favor.

-le propongo un trato, ayúdenos a encontrar a nuestros amigos y le daremos la información que necesita.-habló Theo con voz astuta sorprendiendo a Nev, que no tenía idea de lo que maquinaba su novio.

El auror pareció pensárselo con cautela mirándolos con desconfianza, parecía que los minutos pasaban con extrema lentitud, hasta que de pronto dio su respuesta.

-…lumos máxima y patronus, es lo único que parece afectarles, supongo que saben invocar uno aunque sea incorpóreo ¿no?.

-sí señor.

-muy bien, síganme.

-él es Neville y yo soy Theo ¿y usted es…?

-Max… Max Brionell, no es momento de presentaciones y vida social, el enemigo anda cerca, no se separen de mi, estén atentos.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron avanzando entre los muros de maleza que se habían erguido mágicamente.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Los vasallos de Silent, tenían por misión impedir de cualquier manera que los jóvenes magos llegaran hasta al árbol sagrado y aún quedaban por lo menos quinientos metros antes de que lo consiguieran, guiados por el poder de su señor, fueron esquivando raíces y ataques patronus, hasta que al fin uno de ellos pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para no fallar, llenó sus manos de energía oscura y arremetió contra los jóvenes, sin embargo, su ataque se vio frustrado por una de las enredaderas que lo envolvió llevándoselo fuera de área y en un acto desesperado por llevar a cabo el cometido lanzó un hechizo, pero no uno hacia ellos, sino sobre la tierra que estaban pisando.

Un gran trozo de suelo se dividió de uno de los extremos en el alto claro y se desmoronó llevándose abajo todo lo que estuviera encima, también a Harry y a Draco que cayeron estrepitosamente.

El grito se les quedó atorado en la garganta cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar contra las empinadas y filosas rocas del desfiladero, ambos habían recordado como amortiguar una caída y lo habían hecho a tiempo. Estaban a salvo de momento, pero tendrían que subir de algún modo hasta llegar al claro...

-no hay como subir… el corte fue muy limpio.

-¿y si hiciéramos un hechizo levitante?

-no, león… ellos han comenzado a merodear en el aire, volverían a atacarnos desde allí, francamente no sé si la energía nos alcance para que Therastor siga luchando más tiempo y además nos permita defendernos mientras levitamos.

-estás en tu límite.-se preocupó Harry abrazándolo.

-sí… y tu también…-dijo el joven muy serio mirando hacia arriba, Harry lo imitó.

-¿crees que…? ¿crees que "ascendio" funcionaría?-los ojos de Draco se iluminaron de pronto al escuchar a su chico, con ese brillo de cuando sabes que vale la pena intentar algo, por más descabellado que se oyese.

-y una vez que estemos allá arriba… ¿qué?.

-correremos hacia el portal.

-Harry, no estoy para bromas...

Draco suspiró profundamente y tomó la mano de su novio con fuerza, tenía miedo… pero no había tiempo para ser cobarde, sentía cansancio, pero no había un momento para el descanso, quería cerrar los ojos y despertar, pero sabía que la pesadilla seguía allí, que era real… no había escapatoria.

-no desesperes, conseguiremos pasar, tengo la certeza de que Therastor nos ayudará a evadir al enemigo.

-¿acaso tomaste suerte líquida?-le dijo el rubio con gesto inquisitivo, provocando una divertida risita en Harry.

-claro que no, pero me siento optimista… mira, no dejes que el miedo te invada, no dejes que entre, en vez de eso imagina a nuestro bebé… gateando por la casa con sus pequeñas manitas y pies manchados de harina y pastel.-Una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en los labios del muchacho rubio mientras su novio le hablaba… sus ojos se cristalizaron llenos de emoción, pues conocer a su hijo se había convertido en la mejor recompensa posible, absolutamente todo lo valía… el escenario que Harry había pintado en su mente le hacía sentir extrañamente motivado y casi como si el destino lo hubiera previsto, había acabado descubriendo su don arcano… la esperanza.

-¿estas listo?-le preguntó Harry en un susurro amoroso, acariciando sus dedos fríos con los suyos…

-lo estoy-dijo Draco con decisión.

-"ASCENDIO"-conjuraron y el cuerpo de ambos se elevó como si hubieran saltado muy alto.

Al llegar a la cima, decepcionados se dieron cuenta de que no había forma de cruzar hasta el otro lado, el lugar estaba atestado de encapuchados que se habían tirado como aves de rapiña contra ellos, o eso era lo que tenían pensado hacer antes de que las sagradas raíces de su guardián les despejara el camino por completo; Un puñado de ellos salió disparado por los aires de un sólo poderoso latigazo, otro puñado fue atravesado con filosas puntas de espinos cargadas de magia arcana, mientras que otros fueron lanzados al vacío sin más.

-¡el camino está libre! ¡es nuestra oportunidad!

-¡vamos!

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

-¡Theo! ¡Nev!-llamaban los adolescentes magos a sus amigos, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Mione como vamos a encontrarlos en esta situación? Quienes nos están atacando no son mortífagos comunes, nuestros ataques no les afectan, es como si... no fueran humanos.

-yo le lancé a uno un hechizo explosivo, es imposible que se haya levantado.-rebatió Ron incrédulo.

-pues nosotros los vimos levantarse después de hacerles un confringo, explotó en pedazos y creeme, se levantó como si nada.

-la sombra…

-¿qué pasa Mione? ¿tienes idea de lo que pueden ser?

-más o menos, si ellos están sirviendo a esa sombra… eso quiere decir que les ha otorgado una cuota de su poder ¿no?

-¿insinúas que son invencibles?

-tal vez estamos atacándolos con los hechizos equivocados… ¿a qué le teme una sombra?

-no lo sé, nunca me leí por completo el apartado de criaturas de rango xxxxxxxx- susurró Ron incómodo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que a Mione se le ocurriera hacer una trivia de criaturas mágicas.

-yo tampoco.-se sinceró Blaise avergonzado.

-¿a la luz?.-contestó Pansy atenta.

-correcto… ¿qué hechizos o conjuros de luz conocen?

-lumos, lumos máxima.

-lumos solem.

-muy bien, pero existe otro, que según la confederación de magos no es reconocido como un conjuro de luz… si no uno de protección, pero está compuesto de aura blanca luminosa.

-¿cual es?

-espectro patronus.

-bien… veamos si funcionan.-declaró Blaise señalando con su varita a tres enemigos que comenzaban a acercarse.

Todos con varita en mano comenzaron a avanzar firmes a pesar del miedo, cuando vieron que estaban a punto de atacar, se decidieron a actuar antes.

-¡lumos solem!-lanzó Pansy, perforando el cuerpo del vasallo con el potente rayo de sol… el grito tras la máscara no se hizo esperar, parecía afectarle, pero no era suficiente.

-¡lumos máxima!-intentó Hermione logrando que el enemigo retrocediera como si hubieran lanzado ácido frente a sus pies, éste trató de acercarse para atacarla, pero sus manos de sombra no podían llegar a ella. La joven descubrió que el hechizo solo los detendría, pero no era muy efectivo.

-¡espectro patronus!-gritó Blaise y su pantera luminosa rugió para luego arremeter contra el vasallo… el resultado fue impactante, se desintegró gran parte de su cuerpo y chillando intentó escapar de la luminiscencia, pero no lo consiguió, al final toda esencia de él desapareció y no volvió.

-¡espectro patronus!-Esta vez fue Ron quien invocó a su perro guardián, el cual saltó sobre los demás enemigos atacándolos a punta de mordidas. Hermione y Pansy sin duda decidieron imitarlos y comenzaron a abrirse camino.

Se dieron cuenta que invocar repetidas veces un patronus era agotador, que requería de mucho tiempo y concentración buscar un sentimiento o recuerdo de suma felicidad mientras estaban al borde del peligro… en ese momento en el que incluso tenían una carta a su favor, se sintieron tremendamente inferiores a Draco y a Harry, el nivel de ellos no tenía comparación.

-¡miren allí viene uno enorme!-exclamó Ron señalando a una enorme sombra que se avecinaba por entre los árboles.

-no es uno de ellos… es… ¿Hagrid?-dijo Hermione reconociendo las vestiduras y esa rebelde barba erizada.

-oigan… ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? ¡No deberían estar aquí!.-bramó enojado el semi gigante frunciendo el ceño.

-intenté decírselos, pero no quisieron escucharme…-se defendió Hermione.

-vuelvan… este bosque ya no es seguro para nadie.

-no nos iremos sin haber encontrado a nuestros amigos: Theo y Nev están perdidos y no sabemos donde están Draco y Harry.-explicó Blaise con reticencia.

El guarda bosques miró al joven con pena, trató de mantener la compostura, pero sus ojos estaban que echaban lágrimas.

-enviaré a unos centauros a buscar a sus amigos, pero Harry y ese muchacho... Malfoy… están librándose una batalla en la que podemos hacer muy poco por ayudarlos, el guardián les está cuidando y a la vez está luchando contra… contra esa enorme y horrible sombra… ¡oh por dios, no debí decir eso!.-se espantó Hagrid tapándose la boca.

-¡llévanos!-exigieron Ron y Blaise acorralándolo.

-¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡morirían! No quiero llevarme ese peso, entiéndanlo por favor.

-Habrid o como te llames, somos sus amigos… necesitamos ayudarlos, es urgente.-suplicó Pansy.

-está bien Hagrid, dínoslo… yo cargaré con todo y asumiré la responsabilidad, no tienes que preocuparte.-dijo la muchacha de cabello rizado acariciando su brazo para calmarlo, mientras los demás con la boca abierta no creían lo que estaba pasando, ella al fin los estaba apoyando.

-Señorita Hermione… esta bien, pero no los llevaré demasiado cerca, el enemigo podría tomar ventaja de ustedes para inmovilizar al guardián.

-esta bien, lo comprendemos, nos quedaremos a tu lado.

-muchas gracias Hagrid.-habló Ron con total gratitud arrimándole un abrazo que lo hizo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-no se separen de mi, cuando lleguemos los subiré a unos árboles y podrán ver todo desde allí, estarán a salvo resguardados en las ramas vivientes del guardián, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Los jóvenes asintieron y con varita en mano se dispusieron a seguirlo.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Hileras de sombras ondeantes emanaban de aquél oscuro lobo de ojos rojos, la tóxica esencia que esparcía, estaba ganando cada vez más territorio, haciendo que la noche se viera aún más oscura… aún más insondable.

El guardián sin mostrarse intimidado se lanzó contra Silent mordiéndole el cuello, se mantuvo firme debilitándolo con la magia arcana que brotaba de sus raíces y circulaba por sus luminosos colmillos, aunque su aura por momentos parecía desaparecer, esto se debía a que estaba enfrentándose a varias cosas a la vez: Sabía que los amigos de Harry y Draco estaban dentro del bosque, así que enviaba su poder a través de todas las criaturas y la flora, las cuales reaccionaban como una extensión de su ser en el plano mágico, los estaba protegiendo en la distancia. También ayudaba a sus amos a escapar de los ataques de aquella peste de sirvientes que impedían que llegaran a su objetivo, con sus largas enredaderas los atrapaba aprisionándolos hasta hacerlos desaparecer y como por si fuera poco estaba intentando enviar un importante mensaje: Necesitaba que un portal sellador se abriera y para eso era necesario que sus amos lo crearan, pero en el estado que estaban actualmente, aquello iba a ser imposible, pues la frecuencia de sus auras había bajado con preocupante rapidez, parecían estar al borde del colapso. En esa desesperada situación Therastor sabía que había una excepción, la cual estipulaba que sólo el guardián que tuviera la más fuerte conexión hacia sus amos, podía hacer un llamado a su anterior dueño, solo sí este aún seguía con vida… y afortunadamente este era el caso.

Silent lo escuchó aullar hacia el cielo, sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer, debía detenerlo cuanto antes, invocó toda su furia y comenzó a cambiar de forma… una que pudiera hacerle daño a su rasgo elemental.

Algo comenzó a formarse de esa masa de oscuridad burbujeante y etérea: Era un cuerpo colosal y serpenteante del que se desplegaban un par de enormes alas escamosas; En el centro del pecho, situado entre las costillas, se vislumbraba un núcleo de lava incandescente y en su cabeza un par de ojos al rojo vivo ataviaban sus monstruosas facciones reptilianas.

La criatura se alzó al vuelo rumbo al claro, todos pudieron verle: Los vasallos, el auror y los jóvenes que le seguían, Hagrid y sus estudiantes que ya habían subido a los árboles, los centauros, la mayoría de las criaturas del bosque y aquellos jóvenes magos que con impotencia aspiraban a una sola oportunidad de escapar para completar su profecía y que ahora miraban aterrados como un Dragón tan oscuro como el ébano venía a por ellos sin darles tregua.

Cada uno de los amigos de ambos pudo ver aquel momento a pesar de estar dispersos en el bosque y entre gritos y lágrimas lucharon para poder dar pelea y ayudarlos, pero la maldad estaba fuera de sus límites… no había forma de llegar a tiempo, pues la criatura monstruosa fue quemando todo a su paso con llamaradas que salían de su garganta. El bosque estaba en llamas y Therastor se quemaba con él, pero eso no hizo que se diera por vencido y saltó de roca en roca para detener a Silent, a pesar del dolor extendió una pared de raíces frente a la quebrada y el Dragón oscuro volvió a lanzar una llamarada aún más potente que la anterior para derribarla.

"solo un poco más..."-pensaba el guardián, intentando ganar tiempo y eso era lo que menos tenía.

Ambos magos corrieron hacia el portal con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que su vida dependía de ello, vieron a Therastor saltando a defenderlos y aprovecharon el momento, el umbral estaba tan cerca y cuando más cerca, más obstáculos iban apareciendo, ambos chicos esquivaron ataques, golpearon con báculos a sus oponentes y recitaron patronus para eliminarlos del camino.

-¡LOS TENGO!-gritó la bestia, cuando por fin rompió la barrera y rasgó al lobo con una de sus garras. El aullido doloroso del guardián no alcanzó a escucharse.

"¡LIMINAS SEALANT!"(umbral sellador)

Exclamó una longeva voz que resonó hasta en los lugares más recónditos del bosque, entonces una blanca luz lo cubrió todo dejando apenas visión posible...

Harry y Draco continuaron corriendo en medio de aquél sopor blanco, sus ojos apenas podían reconocer los bosquejos del gran árbol, cuando al fin llegaron al portal, uno de los vasallos se aferró a la capa de Harry, se armó una gran contienda por intentar quitárselo de encima y entre forcejeos desesperados acabaron cayendo los tres dentro del anillo dimensional.

En tanto…

El barrido de luz poco a poco comenzó a disiparse y levitando sobre los cielos, apareció de pronto un anciano vestido con largas túnicas ancestrales, la capucha de su atuendo no dejaba que se le viera el rostro, pero aún así se podía apreciar su larga barba blanca que casi le llegaba hasta los pies, en sus manos llevaba un rústico y viejo báculo de madera, que portaba una esfera verde en el centro la cual brillaba fervorosamente.

Con ligeros movimientos de su báculo, fue arrastrando la energía negativa de la sombra Dragón y sus sirvientes hacia un punto del cielo en el que se había abierto una brecha dimensional.

Silent no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por culpa de ese guardián esos chicos habían escapado y ahora estaba siendo succionado por un "umbral sellador", poderoso hechizo creados por ancestrales magos arcanos para encerrar a diversas criaturas malignas en una especie de limbo.

"Estaba esperando vuestra llegada… antiguo maestro"-susurró la voz cansada del guardián, el anciano se acercó al lobo herido y le acarició la frente.

"Habéis hecho un excelente trabajo viejo amigo, volved con vuestros nuevos amos, que yo me haré cargo de nuestro persistente adversario y el desorden que ha creado".-el lobo guardián asintió y cerró sus ojos desapareciendo del lugar en forma de luz verdosa que se metió en el interior del mismo árbol del cual salió.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Harry y Draco aún estaban luchando dentro del portal mientras viajaban hacia un destino incierto.

-¡no les permitiré escapar!-gritó el vasallo conjurando un orbe oscuro en una de sus manos mientras que la otra se aferraba de las ropas del moreno para no perder el rumbo de su dirección.

Draco desesperado se giró en una voltereta para empujar al vasallo fuera del túnel con una patada en plena cara, pero ni con eso consiguieron que el infame se soltara, sin embargo, su máscara se había partido a la mitad dejando expuesto su demacrado rostro… era McLaggen.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ante la revelación, alcanzaron a proteger sus cuerpos del inminente ataque con un hechizo protego.

-Therastor… protege a Harry.-balbuceó Draco a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!

"Sí, maestro"

Susurró la voz del guardián que venía tras ellos como una avalancha de energía luminosa y verde.

El paso de la magia arcana de Therastor a través del cuerpo del primer vasallo fue tan efectiva como una descarga de diez mil volteos, se separó en seguida y sin más cayó fuera del túnel dimensional, sabía dios con que suerte y a donde había ido a parar. Unos segundos después Harry al fin vio la salida, debía pensar en algún sitio, rápido.

Harry se apareció llevando a Draco inconsciente entre sus brazos, en un lugar que a la luz del amanecer reconocía muy bien… había visto muchos amaneceres en ese lugar…

-la madriguera… Draco va a matarme cuando despierte…-susurró para si mismo mordiéndose los labios como si ya no hubiera nada que hacer, avanzó caminando por el sendero rodeado de espigas, observando aquella extraña casa que tantas veces le había proporcionado el calor de hogar que nunca tuvo.

Continuará.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Este fanfiction está basado en los libros de Harry Potter de la autora J.K Rowling, no representa en ningún caso robos del derecho de autor ni violación del mismo, es solo un y si hubiera en las miles de posibilidades existentes.**

 **Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años… Jajajaja sí, han pasado casi ocho meses desde que escribí por última vez, pero fue un verdadero desafío retomar la historia, pues muchas cosas están pasando en mi vida laboral y familiar, en mi trabajo las cosas cambiaron mucho, ahora tengo mucho menos tiempo libre gracias a las reformas, es difícil sentir la inspiración cuando las horas para los hobbys pasan tan rápido, en serio, ha sido un suplicio tratar de adaptarme a mi nuevo horario, todo esto me ha llevado a una crisis interna de estrés y depresión que no me ha permitido poner un dedo en el teclado, pero esta noche he tomado la decisión de continuarlo, los diálogos vienen a mi mente y no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad, espero que perdonen mi falta de actividad y que los haya abandonado sin decirles ni avisarles, lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar, si me vuelvo a bloquear les prometo avisar, desde ya gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.**

Capítulo 25: "El plan de Shacklebolt "

Detrás de los cristales de la oficina de Shacklebolt, se podía apreciar a cuatro personas reunidas y también podía percibirse la tensión entre ellas debido a la conversación que mantenían, las expresiones de sus rostros eran desesperadas e inquietas.

-¿Entonces va a ayudarlos Señor Ministro?

-Weasley, mucho me temo que de momento, soy la única salida que ellos tienen, le enviaré un mensaje privado a una vieja amiga mía, ella trabaja en el departamento de misterios del MACUSA (Ministerio de magia Estadounidense) le explicaré la situación y le pediré que mantenga todo en secreto, lo que menos queremos es que el consejo internacional de magos meta sus narices en esto.

-Si se enteran, los chicos podrían ser literalmente buscados por otros aurores a nivel mundial, no los dejarían llevar a cabo la profecía en paz.

-Así es Minerva, todo debe mantenerse en secreto lo máximo de tiempo posible, los autorizo a usar obliviate por si las cosas se salen de control, nadie debe enterarse, nadie… Weasley ¿Quién más de tu familia está al tanto?

-A estas alturas… Ya no es una novedad ¿Mencioné que mi difunto hijo se nos apareció en plena cena?

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los presentes…

-Ministro, debo volver al castillo para ver si hay noticias acerca de los muchachos-Dijo Minerva paseándose nerviosa de un lado a otro.

-Vé Minerva, estaré pendiente de todo y si aparecen, avísenme de inmediato para que les de a ellos las indicaciones pertinentes.

-Así lo haré, Ministro.

-Directora McGanogall voy con usted, quiero saber si mi compañero esta a salvo-Pidió la joven Auror mirando con suplica al primer ministro que asintió.

Estaban ambas a punto de cruzar la chimenea cuando de pronto un mensaje patronus llegó a la sala.

-¡Arthur! ¡Ven pronto! ¡Ellos están aquí, los muchachos están aquí, Harry y el otro chico Malfoy, apresurate!-Chilló la preocupada y llorosa voz de Molly Weasley.

Tras oír el mensaje de inmediato saltaron de sus lugares para tomar polvos flu en sus manos, sus planes cambiaron de la nada.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-Ordenó el ministro mientras se preparaban para mencionar su próximo destino: "A la madriguera"

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

Harry había llegado al hogar de los Weasleys cargando a Draco, hizo lo posible para que sus rodillas no flaquearan mientras intentaba tocar la puerta… En medio de la incómoda situación, se acordó de algo bastante útil, cerró los ojos y conjuró un silencioso "Locomotor" para mover una piedra y hacer que se golpee contra la madera. Harry rogaba para que hubiera alguien despierto a esa hora de la madrugada, afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues la puerta se abrió mostrando a Fleur y a Bill que lucían sumamente alterados y preocupados.

-¡Mamá, es Harry!-Llamó Bill, mientras su esposa los hacía pasar al interior de la vivienda.

Mamá Weasley al oír a su hijo, se puso un albornoz y bajó con prisa las escaleras, el llamado también fue escuchado por George y Ginny, quienes no dudaron un segundo en seguir a su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja corrieron hasta la sala, en donde vieron que Bill ayudaba a Harry a recostar a un inconsciente Draco Malfoy sobre uno de los sofás.

-¡Harry!-Exclamó Ginny feliz y confusa al mismo tiempo… No supo como reaccionar a la escena que veía, él lo estaba acomodando con tanto cuidado… De pronto las ganas de correr a sus brazos, quedaron en nada.

-¡Harry hijo!-Llamó Molly, al recibir su atención y ver sus verdes ojos cansados, corrió hasta él y lo abrazo.

-Molly… Yo…

-No digas nada cielo, ya nos contó Fred lo que está pasando.

-No quería venir aquí, no quería ponerlos en peligro, pero fue el único lugar que pude divisar en mi mente… No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más.

-Lo hiciste bien Harry, no te sientas culpable…-Dijo Fleur acariciándole la cabeza.

-Harry… ¿Qué le pasó a Malfoy?-Preguntó Ginny acercándose a ellos con verdadera preocupación.

-Estábamos en el límite de nuestra energía, se desmayó de cansancio…-Susurró observando a su Dragón mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Nos contarás lo que ocurrió?-Preguntó George.

-De eso nada, ellos necesitan descansar y alimentarse, ustedes también vayan a dormir mientras le aviso a Arthur que están a salvo-Regañó Molly y mirando a Harry añadió- Siéntete tranquilo Harry, ambos son bienvenidos…

-Gracias Molly…-Musitó avergonzado abrazándola una vez más.

-No hay nada que agradecer hijo, ponte cómodo y recupera tus energías… Después de llamar a Arthur, les cocinaré una sopa restauradora, deben tener mucha hambre-En el rostro exhausto de Harry apareció una sonrisa. El joven le hizo caso a Molly y se acomodó junto al cuerpo de su novio, cerró los ojos y de inmediato se dejó caer en el inevitable sueño.

Ginny y sus hermanos a regañadientes subieron las escaleras, Fleur y Bill se quedaron a esperar a Arthur y a Percy quien estaba en el ministerio recopilando información sobre el paradero de Harry y Draco.

Molly de inmediato entró en acción, tomó su varita e invocó un mensaje patronus para comunicarle a su esposo la buena nueva, los chicos estaban a salvo.

Cuando Weasley padre y quienes lo acompañaron aparecieron en la madriguera, lo primero que vieron fue al par de chicos abrazados y dormidos sobre el sofá.

-Gracias al cielo que están aquí-Suspiró Minerva, Horey preocupada no pudo evitar notar los magullones y la ropa rota que traían… La batalla debió ser dura ¿Cómo estaría Max? Volvió a pensar por enésima vez en esa noche.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí Molly? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-No tuve tiempo de preguntarles, se veía que no les quedaba energía ni para hablar… El muchacho de los Malfoy llegó desfallecido en sus brazos.

-¿Están heridos?-Preguntó el Ministro con inquietud.

-Afortunadamente no-Contestó George sentándose en una silla cercana.

-Solo cuando despierten sabremos que fue lo que sucedió en Hogwarts- Acotó Fleur.

-Sería bueno que pusiéramos barreras de protección cerca de casa, ya han sido muchas veces las que la hemos reconstruido-Habló Arthur observando a su esposa.

-Yo les ayudaré Weasley, Watson acompáñame tú también-Dijo el Ministro y salieron de la morada.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

 _Seis y media de la mañana, en la Madriguera…_

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas, cuando Draco comenzó a removerse y a abrir sus ojos plata… Fijó la vista en el techo de vigas de madera que no le sonaba de nada… Un escalofrío lo recorrió al contemplar borrosamente las paredes rústicas llenas de retratos y reliquias familiares.

"De todos los lugares..." Pensaba el muchacho conteniendo la respiración, estaba en la casa de los Weasleys. Intentó incorporarse, pero había algo que se lo impedía, los brazos de Harry que lo rodeaban... Recuerdos de la batalla pasada poblaron su mente y una parte de él realmente agradeció estar vivo bajo ese techo extraño y simple, especialmente si aún tenía a su lado a León.

Se escuchaban voces charlando, provenientes de algún lugar de la casa, reconoció la voz de su directora entre ellas, cuando apenas pudo procesar de lo que estaban hablando, sintió unas incontenibles nauseas, jadeó buscando zafarse de los protectores brazos de Harry y eso despertó a este último.

-Dragón… ¿Qué pasa?

-Dónde demonios está el baño- Exigió con tono amenazador, esto hizo que Harry reaccionara al instante, tomó al chico de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo al tocador, llamando la atención de los Weasleys y sus visitantes.

-¿Harry? ¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó Molly alarmada, escuchando fuera de la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra decirles lo de…-Quiso advertir Draco, pero no pudo hacerlo debido al malestar que lo tenía de cabeza en el excusado.

-Draco se siente un poco enfermo, pero estará bien-Aseguró Harry desde el otro lado, sobando la espalda de su chico.

-¿Quieres que le prepare una infusión? ¿Alguna poción para el estomago?

-No Molly, gracias.

Cuando ambos salieron del cuarto de baño, pudieron percatarse que todos tenían la mirada expectante sobre ellos… Incluso Ginny que había bajado temprano a desayunar.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tiene joven Malfoy?-Preguntaba McGanogall intentando ayudar.

-ya… Estoy bien… No se preocupe Directora…-Le escuchó decir a duras penas, pero ella sabía que él llevaba ocultando algo respecto a su salud, desde mucho antes que ocurrieran los siniestros eventos, sin embargo prefirió no ahondar con preguntas que pudieran incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba, ya habría algún tiempo para descubrirlo.

-Está temblando llévenlo cerca del fuego-Dijo Arthur.

-Luces pálido muchacho, ven siéntate aquí- Ofreció Molly arropando a Draco con uno de sus cálidos tejidos mientras lo guiaba hacia uno de los sillones que se encontraban junto a la chimenea. Harry se sentó a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos, a través del lazo que compartían sabía que eso lo haría sentir mejor, eso y un poco de agua fresca para hidratarlo.

Ginny se desplazó sutilmente hacia la sala observando con cierta pesadumbre, como Harry seguía cuidándolo, como si fuera un cristal.

-Molly ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua?

-Claro Harry, en seguida lo traigo.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a San Mungo?-Ofreció Fleur amablemente, acercándose al joven que la miraba reconociéndola como la chica campeona de Beauxbutons.

-Estoy bien, se me pasará en unas horas-Dijo en un bajo susurro, maravillado al apreciar el aura vela de la joven… "Soy un mago arcano ahora, es normal ver la naturaleza de las cosas tal y como son" pensó, le dio una mirada cómplice a Harry y después vio como éste le secreteaba algo al oído… Fleur que no sabía de lo que estaban cuchicheando, se sintió confundida ¿Por qué la estaban mirando tan raro? ¿Tendría algo en la cara?

Molly llegó con un vaso de agua para Draco, que bebió ansioso, cuando terminó y se lo entregó de vuelta, sus manos se tocaron y de pronto sus miradas se encontraron… El joven se sintió completamente desnudo y nervioso por aquella sabia mirada de madre que ha descubierto el secreto de un hijo… Él sabía a través del don de la empatía, que ella había notado su estado gestante ¿Pero cómo?

Los ojos llenos de sorpresa de Molly se humedecieron de emoción y contempló a Harry con mucha ternura, para después volver a mirar al joven rubio, que con un gesto de silencio le suplicó mantener discreción al respecto, mamá Weasley asintió amorosamente.

De pronto todos comenzaron a reunirse en la sala, se sentaron alrededor intentando buscar respuestas acerca de lo ocurrido en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

-La auror Watson nos contó que enviaron a una escuadrilla a investigar Hogwarts hace unas horas… Solo cinco volvieron con vida y uno de nuestros hombres está ahí todavía, ustedes estuvieron ahí… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió muchachos? -Preguntó el Ministro Shacklebolt, los magos arcanos se miraron con tristeza y resignación… Asintieron entre si como si hubieran llegado a un común acuerdo.

-Como ustedes ya saben, nosotros somos magos arcanos, tenemos desarrollada una magia mucho más compleja que la del común de los magos… El guardián de la tierra nos ha dicho que somos canales por donde pasa la magia en su estado más puro, como si fuéramos luz… Por eso aveces brillamos… Especialmente cuando estamos en armonía-Explicó Harry mostrando sus manos unidas que brillaban con una luz etérea, cálida como el sol de un atardecer. Nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, por lo que continuó.

-Pero… Como somos luz… Somos un gran obstáculo para las fuerzas oscuras, hay un ser contaminado que nos está buscando para eliminarnos y así aumentar su poder, lo ha intentado por muchos siglos, cuando está a punto de ser vencido huye y vuelve con más fuerza con otra apariencia… Intentó separar nuestro vínculo del alma, pero no lo logró… Es por eso que está tan furioso… Antes vino guiando a Voldemort y ahora es un ser de sombras que no puede ser vencido con hechizos comunes.

-Nuestros patronus pudieron lastimarlo, pero no parece estarse mostrando en su verdadera forma, así que vuelve a regenerarse…-Continuó Draco frunciendo el ceño al recordar su materia oscura.

-¿Entonces? ¿No hay forma de vencerle?-Preguntó Minerva angustiada.

-No con nuestro poder actual, debemos abrir todas las puertas de la profecía… Eso creo.

El ministro miró a la directora con complicidad, rememorando lo que habían hablado horas antes mientras Harry y Draco dormían. Horey Watson que apenas podía entender de lo que hablaban, también se sobresaltó al escuchar esa palabra, usualmente solo en los libros de leyendas mitológicas encontrabas la palabra puerta y hacía referencia a portales que conectaban con los guardianes ancestrales elementales.

-Su Directora me dijo que la mitad de la profecía ya se ha cumplido.

-Así es, pero aún no hemos descifrado completamente la otra mitad, hasta ahora solo tenemos al guardián de la tierra de nuestro lado, así que eventualmente y muy pronto deberíamos encontrarnos con la siguiente puerta… Aunque no sabemos cual es el elemento que la regirá.

-Podría ser fuego, aire o agua-Comentó Draco pensativo.

-¿Planean llevarla a cabo a pesar de lo que pueda pensar el consejo internacional de magos?

-El espíritu guardián de la tierra y los seres mágicos con los que hemos hablado nos han recalcado con frecuencia que debemos hacer lo que nos dicte el corazón… Que es una especie de brújula.

-Va a ser peligroso, podrían morir-Advirtió el ministro causando que el corazón de los presentes se sobrecogiera.

-Tenemos que hacerlo… Somos los únicos que podemos confrontar a ese ser… Y para eso tenemos que aprender más sobre nuestro poder… Estoy seguro de que con la búsqueda de las puertas lo conseguiremos y nos haremos más fuertes-Habló Harry con firmeza.

-Ya los escuchó Ministro, el espíritu de Fred y el de los demás, ellos también creen fervientemente que cumplir la profecía traerá buenas nuevas… Así que pongamos manos a la obra ¿No lo cree?-Dijo George sonriente y alzando una ceja… Harry y Draco miraron al ministro de magia con decisión esperando su veredicto.

-La verdad es que no tienen muchas opciones, esa es la razón por la que les otorgaré mi ayuda y espero que sepan aprovecharla.

-De acuerdo-Dijeron a la vez los muchachos expectantes.

-Muy bien, esta es mi propuesta: Por ahora lo mejor será que los magos de Inglaterra piensen que fueron capturados por la sombra y que los tiene en sus dominios, de esa forma ustedes podrán irse al extranjero sin levantar sospechas… Y tu juicio muchacho se vería modificado a causa de esta falsa situación desfavorable e inusual-Habló Shacklebolt dirigiéndose a Draco que se quedó observando el suelo como si hubiera un abismo ahí… Irse los dos al extranjero en esas circunstancias le parecía una locura… Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza salir de Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo piensa enviarnos al extranjero? Si usamos los trasladores mágicos internacionales el consejo de magos lo sabrá ¿No es así?

-Así es Harry, es por eso que viajarán en un barco Muggle.

-¡¿Qué?!-La expresión de ambos chicos era de total desconcierto.

-Chicos, es la mejor forma de salir del continente sin levantar sospechas, podemos infiltrarlos en ese barco como un par de estudiantes de intercambio a una universidad de Massachusetts, pero en cuando desembarquen en Boston, tienen que encontrar a un contacto, su nombre es Dorothea Cárter, trabaja en el departamentos de misterios del MACUSA…

-¿Cómo la reconoceremos?

-Sólo espérenla en la décima bodega junto al muelle, llevará un broche en forma de búho, cuando le pregunten por su varita ella les dirá que es madera de "Haya" con núcleo de coral, ella les entregará nueva documentación y pasaportes para que puedan quedarse unos meses allí, lo ideal es que vayan a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Ilvermorny que queda en el monte Greylock, allí podrían encontrar información necesaria.

-Ministro ¿Cómo pudo planificar todo esto de un rato para otro? Un mensaje vía lechuza demoraría días en cruzar el océano-Preguntó Draco curioso.

-Bueno, durante la guerra mágica contra Voldemort también estuvimos incomunicados con otras comunidades de magos a nivel mundial, pero aún así logramos filtrar información con artefactos secretos, como este espejo… Me acordé que Dorothea tenía una copia gemela antes de marcharse a América.

-¿Un espejo? Es como el fragmento que me dio Sirius.

-Sí Harry, ciertamente debió ser creado de la misma forma que este, es un objeto muy singular y sólo está al alcance de unos pocos, generalmente de las familias que coleccionan reliquias antiguas.

-ya veo…-Musitó Draco recordando un espejo que tenían en el desván, de la que antes fue la mansión de su familia.

-Bien, el barco zarpará a las nueve en punto, será mejor que vayan preparando sus maletas para el viaje- Aconsejó el Ministro, el par de jóvenes estuvo de acuerdo, aunque Minerva pudo notar un dejo de duda en el joven Malfoy.

-Las cosas se van a complicar de ahora en adelante mis alumnos, ojalá pudiera hacer más por ustedes… Tal vez si Albus siguiera vivo…

-Directora McGanogall, Dumbledor pudo haber sido uno de los magos más poderosos, pero eso no la hace inferior, pues sin usted ni siquiera hubiéramos alcanzado a completar el ritual, fue un acierto que usted estuviera ahí en el momento preciso para informarle a los demás acerca de nuestra condición de magos arcanos, además usted ha estado protegiéndonos todo este tiempo, se lo agradecemos mucho-Expresó Harry obteniendo una sonrisa triste de Minerva.

-Muchas gracias Directora, por favor cuide al resto de la alianza por nosotros, no les diga acerca de nuestro viaje por favor, conociéndolos estoy seguro de que harán una locura-Dijo Draco alarmado.

-Lo haré, pueden estar tranquilos, no permitiré que ellos se enteren o que circule cualquier rumor al respecto- Señaló con mirada acusatoria a George y a Ginny que se miraron nerviosos.

-Por favor, tampoco se lo diga a mi madre- Pidió, notando las miradas atónitas de todos.

-¿Estás seguro? Pensé que podrían despedirse antes del viaje.-Ofreció Shacklebolt.

-No la llamen.

-¿Seguro Dragón?-Le preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Sí león.

-Joven Malfoy, pero ella se enterará del falso rumor creado por el ministerio ¿No cree que eso la dejará más inquieta todavía?-Sugirió Arthur sin comprender.

-Lo sé, es por eso que les pido que no le digan nada acerca del plan hasta que nos hayamos ido, verdad o rumor el golpe será duro para ella de todas formas, pero en este momento, yo no me siento en condiciones de verla, no lo soportaría.

-No le diremos cosa alguna hasta que el momento llegue-Le habló Minerva comprensiva, esas palabras parecieron tranquilizarlo, pero de ninguna manera quitaba la melancolía de no poder despedirse de una de las personas más importante y querida de su vida.

-Gracias-Dijo sinceramente.

Un momento después del desayuno, Horey Watson y Shacklebolt se dirigieron al ministerio para modificar la historia de lo ocurrido con el paradero de los Jóvenes Potter Malfoy, mientras tanto la familia Weasley se dedicó a reunir provisiones, ropa, pociones y medicinas que llenarían sus bolsillos encantados con el hechizo reductor, las maletas solo serían un señuelo.

Molly tomó a Draco del brazo y lo llevó al segundo piso con la excusa de que irían a buscar mantas y abrigos. Una vez allí el joven de ojos plata se dejó conducir amablemente por aquella mujer pelirroja hasta el cuarto de huéspedes en el que comúnmente dormía Harry, notó que la ventana estaba abierta y de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de escapar, pero se abstuvo conformándose con respirar el aire puro que entraba por ella.

-Así que eres un mago fértil-Dijo mamá Weasley en tono confidente.

-No lo era, pero mi cuerpo… Cambió.

-¿Harry lo sabe?

-Se enteró anoche-Dijo con dificultad sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas.

-Se nota que lo ha tomado bien, luce optimista a pesar de lo que les ha pasado.

-SÍ, le hizo mucha ilusión saberlo.-Contestó de nueva cuenta aclarándose la garganta.

-Eres un chico muy valiente… Tener un bebé en una situación tan difícil… Es desafortunado.

-Se equivoca, a pesar de todo el miedo que ambos sentimos, para nosotros es un regalo…-Dijo el muchacho sentándose en la cama con nerviosismo tratando de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo- El aliento de vida me dio un regalo y yo se lo daré a Harry… Ese es mi motivo para seguir adelante, quiero decirle… Cumplí tu deseo, serás el mejor padre del mundo…

-Amas mucho a Harry ¿No es así?

-Ni se imagina…

-Me alegro- Manifestó ella tomando sus manos temblorosas entre las suyas.

-Siento lo de su hija… Yo se lo arrebaté.-Confesó en medio del bochorno incómodo.

-Admito que me hubiera gustado que ella ocupase el lugar que ocupas tú ahora en su vida, pero las cosas del corazón y del destino no pueden ser elegidas a la fuerza, por otra parte siento que has cambiado muchacho, te has vuelto más amable, sí, aunque trates de ocultarlo con tu fachada puedo notarlo, has dejado de ser egoísta y altanero también, eso es maravilloso.

-Oiga, no sé que imagen tiene de mi, pero no voy a permitir que se burle.

-No me estoy burlando muchacho-Rió Molly y luego añadió-Es sólo que ahora que se ha ampliado tu visión, ya no estás viendo solo la punta de tu nariz… Tú no lo notas, pero estás siendo realmente amable tratando de proteger los sentimientos de los demás, es por evitar el sufrimiento de tu madre que no quieres decirle acerca del viaje y por una razón semejante es que tampoco quieres que Ginny sepa sobre tu embarazo ¿Cierto?

-…

-Quien calla otorga.

-Quisiera hablar con ella antes de irme… Usted tiene razón… No le diré nada acerca del bebé, pero de todas formas tenemos que arreglar problemas pendientes-Dijo el muchacho cuando por fin pudo reaccionar.

-Pues adelante, eso sería increíblemente bueno de tu parte, así mi Ginny podría cerrar ese capítulo y escribir uno nuevo desde cero.

-Supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer por ella, por favor asegúrese que no le diga una sola palabra acerca del viaje a los muchachos.

-Lo entiendo, puedes estar tranquilo, tengo un hechizo perfecto para eso.

-Hay algo más que quiero saber ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba...?

-Verás muchacho, cuando te vi a los ojos en ese momento pude notar cierto brillo, es sutil y casi imperceptible, pero para alguien que ya ha tenido ocho hijos como yo, no es tan difícil, es algo que solo quien ha llevado una vida dentro puede percibir en otras personas que están a punto de vivir la misma experiencia.

-¿No fue clarividencia?

-No, esto es algo mucho más especial, lo sabrás cuando hayas tenido a tu pequeño o pequeña… Bien es hora de continuar preparando el equipaje, toma este saco y ponlo en tu bolsillo, lo llenaremos de libros y pociones curativas.

-¿Podría poner escencia de murtlap y polvo de huesos de duende?

-Claro, creo que me queda algo en estos frascos, llévate los que quieras, les será mucho más útil a ustedes que a nosotros.

-Se lo agradezco profundamente-Musitó solemnemente mientras bajaba la mirada, abochornado.

-No hay de qué, sólo hay algo que quiero pedirte a cambio… Si ambos atraviesan problemas… No importa cuales sean, por favor promete que no abandonarás a Harry.

Draco vio como ella le sostenía las manos en señal de súplica y pudo notar sus temores viajando a través de su núcleo.

-No lo haré, jamás lo haría.

-Por favor no se metan en líos, cuidense mucho-Sollozó Molly abrazando al muchacho rubio, que no sabía como reaccionar, al final la rodeó con sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, no lo voy a abandonar… Crea en mi, él estará bien, estaremos bien… Los tres.

-Regresen pronto… Quiero conocer a mi nieto o nieta.

-Lo haremos tan pronto como podamos y encontremos la solución para enfrentar a esa sombra.

Harry sonrió enternecido con la escena, estaba en el marco de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación.

-Así que aquí estaban, ya he acabado con mi equipaje ¿Cómo vas con el tuyo?

-Ya… Casi termino-Las mejillas de Draco podían compararse con el rojo de las manzanas bien maduras, era una expresión tan malditamente tierna que Harry no podía contener sus ganas de mimarlo, se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza desordenando sus mechones.

-León no empieces y ayudame a empacar todo esto, deberíamos llevar mantas y un caldero pequeño.

-Y ropa.

-No tengo ropa, la dejé en Hogwarts.

-Te presto la mía.

-¿Qué? Olvidalo, tienes pésimo gusto.

-No puedes ir con el uniforme de Hogwarts por donde se te plazca y menos si vamos al mundo muggle.

-Tú ropa no me va a quedar, tenemos un bebé en camino ¿Recuerdas?

-Tengo unas sudaderas amplias en el cajón de abajo, seguro que te quedan.

-Jódete.-Masculló indignado, mientras tanto, Molly sonreía a duras penas tratando de entender si iban en serio con la discusión o si solo estaban jugando.

-Anima Vitale Vinculum -

 _Hogwarts, unas cuantas horas antes…_

Todo el Bosque prohibido había sido cubierto de una densa bruma blanquecina, la luz cegadora que despedía el anciano comenzaba a menguar dejando una especie de aura luminosa a su alrededor, a lo lejos en el cielo, un portal se cerraba dificultosamente por la carga de ira que amenazaba desde el interior.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a intervenir en mis planes?-Rugió la bestia desde la obertura del portal que lo succionaba.

-No tenéis derecho de decir eso, sombra…-Habló el anciano con voz profunda observando sin temor alguno los ojos rojizos de la criatura.

-Acabaré con vosotros para finalmente ser libre de llenar este y cualquier mundo de tinieblas.

-No deberíais subestimarme Silent, por cientos de años os he impedido saliros con la vuestra.

-¡Sí, maldito viejo arcano! Pero vuestro soplo de vida está cerca de extinguirse ¡No sois nada sin vuestra otra mitad, estáis en vuestro límite! Así que la próxima vez que encuentre a esos estorbos, sé que no contarán con la misma suerte… Os acaba el tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero la esperanza vive en ellos con más fuerza que en elegidos de épocas pasadas, ellos son por quienes he esperado tanto tiempo y voy a ayudarles hasta que la última chispa de mi vida se extinga ¡No os volveré a dar la satisfacción de recordar como me arrebatasteis al ser que yo más amaba!

-Eso está por verse… Anciano-Siseó la bestia en señal de advertencia antes de que el portal desapareciera.

Kilómetros a la redonda, los magos escondidos entre las altas ramas de los árboles, escuchaban hablar a esos dos seres en un idioma ancestral, atávico, difícil de entender, solo las criaturas mágicas y el bosque mismo sabían lo que estaban diciendo.

-Creo que sería muy desatento de mi parte partir sin antes reparar gran parte del daño causado por mi enemigo… Ahora también el vuestro.-Dijo en tono jovial, aunque la amargura se dejó entrever al final de sus palabras, todos los presentes vieron incrédulos como el fuego se extinguía y todo se cubría de musgo verde del cual nacían brotes, que se transformaban en césped, en flores, en hojas danzantes, el bosque de Hogwarts parecía ser el de antes, aunque los recuerdos del ataque aún estuvieran frescos en el fondo.

La mirada del misterioso anciano viajó hasta los árboles y lugares donde sabía que estaban los amigos de Harry y Draco.

-Ahora sí que me marcho… ¡Oh casi lo olvidaba!… Los niños buenos deben irse a la cama y dormir.-Dijo sonriendo traviesa mente mientras hacía crecer esporas de sueño y las hacía levitar a través del viento hasta llegar a la copa de los árboles.

Hermione y los demás no tuvieron tiempo de procesar cosa alguna en sus mentes, estaban tan absortos en el mágico suceso de regeneración que no notaron cuando las esporas comenzaron a adormecerlos, uno a uno fueron perdiendo el conocimiento y desapareciendo cada vez que el trinar del báculo de aquél anciano tocaba el suelo.

Lo último que ellos pudieron recordar antes de caer dormidos fue un oroboro dorado que giraba a velocidad luminosa y una bruma blanca que lo envolvía todo.

Continuará...


End file.
